The Tale Of Two Wizards
by Divess
Summary: It's 2003. Hermione has passed the first five years after the war helping others. She has realized while she championed others, she hasn't done anything for herself. All that is about to change. Hermione is going to start taking care of herself and she'll have two wizards to help her do it. Emione/Dramione.
1. On His Arm

**A Tale Of Two Wizards**

It's 2003. Hermione has passed the first five years after the war helping others. She has realized while she championed others, she hasn't done anything for herself. All that is about to change. Hermione is going to start taking care of herself and she'll have two wizards to help her do it. Emione/Dramione.

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be warned: Rated M for language and romantic interludes down the road. **

**Chapter 1: On His Arm**

May, 2003

Hermione had spent five full years after the war working on rights. House Elf Rights. Wizard Rights. Squib Rights. Werewolf Rights. She had been instrumental in passing several laws championing the rights of others. Her firm convictions were well known and well respected throughout the Ministry and Hermione was still the 'Golden Girl' in the eyes of many people.

Then Hermione had looked around. Most of her friends and acquaintances had settled into something solid. Harry was working himself up the Auror ladder and doing well. Ginny had been picked up by the Holyhead Harpies. She was doing well. Ron was climbing the ladder in MLE. He was doing well. Seamus and Dean had built a brand new wizarding pub from the ground up. They were doing extremely well. Neville and Luna had built Flora and Fauna, a herbal and florist shop. They were doing well.

Hermione felt as though everyone had moved forward while she had remained standing still.

Championing the rights of others had been a schoolgirl ideal, a Hogwarts ideal. Hermione had accomplished those goals and had concentrated so much on the plight of others she had neglected herself. She was ready to set out on her real life path. However, she didn't have a clue as to what she wanted to do. Hermione knew her strengths. She was brilliant, outspoken, opinionated, powerful, well read and a diplomat. She hadn't gotten those laws passed by batting her big, brown eyes. She just had to figure out what should she do with the rest of her life? Hermione had lobbied her last law. It was her time. She was going to sit down and figure out where she wanted to go.

She may not know what she wanted, but Hermione knew what she didn't want. She didn't want to run out and marry the first available wizard. Her first wizard should be a test. Hermione wanted to be a witch on her own for a bit. She wanted to use her brain, her hands, her feet, her charm and every other skill she learned from Hogwarts and real life before ever thinking about settling down.

Hermione had stood in front of her audiences with clean hair, clean clothes and polished shoes. That had been enough for her. Lobbying and the championing of rights hadn't required a lot of fuss with her hair, makeup or clothes and she couldn't remember the last time she had a hair cut or the last time she had purchased a new outfit. She decided all that was going to change and after she finished working on herself, she would then work on a career.

In the following three weeks, Hermione made a spectacular transformation. Where there used to be a plain looking witch with frizzy hair and ill fitting clothes, there now stood a beautiful, self confident witch. She had made a three hundred sixty degree turn in everything. At the end of her transformation process, Hermione had a glow about her. She was radiant. It was a very noticeable change. Hermione Granger had come out.

One of the first wizards to see the results of Hermione's coming out had been Emilio Lozier. Hermione had run into Emilio in Diagon Place. He was the gorgeous, dark eyed, dark haired wizard who clerked for the Wizengamot. Emilio had previously asked Hermione out, but being Hermione she had declined the date in favor of work. That was then. This was now.

Emilio's interest in the former lobbyist had not waned. When he looked at Hermione, he still saw the witch he wanted on his arm. He had been mesmerized by Hermione's transformation and had asked, "May I take you to lunch?"

The new Hermione was all for it. The new Hermione liked being in the company of a gorgeous wizard. She and Emilio went to a restaurant in Diagon Place. It had taken a few minutes for Hermione and Emilio to get past the awkward first interaction phase, but before the end of lunch, they had felt reasonably comfortable with each other.

The lunch had gone well. So well in fact, Emilio had asked, "May I take you out to dinner and dancing on Saturday?"

Hermione accepted his invitation. She wasn't doing anything else and she could use the distraction. Emilio could help keep her busy while she decided what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. Emilio would be her first wizard. He would be the test.

On the way out of the restaurant while looking back talking to Emilio, she had run right into the back of a wizard. Hermione looked up to apologize and found herself looking into the cool, gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Draco had held her gaze for several seconds then commented, "Pardon me lovely. Are you alright?" Then Draco looked more closely. He had run his eyes up and down Hermione and asked, "Is that you Granger? You're looking fit."

"Sorry I bumped you Malfoy, Hermione replied."

Emilio stepped up to take Hermione's elbow. He smiled at Hermione remarking, "I'll have to keep a closer eye on you. I wouldn't want you to fall while in my company."

Emilio nodded at Draco as he guided Hermione out of the restaurant.

Draco stood in the door of the restaurant watching and wondering. When had Hermione Granger gotten so…..so….. so beautiful? She looked amazing.

Blaise who had been in the men's room had come back in time to see Hermione bump Draco stepped closer to his mate. "Was that Granger with the bloke who works on the Wizengamot level? She's become a real head turner."

Draco retorted, "That will need some follow up."

Blaise smiled as he thought, Draco Malfoy following up on Hermione Granger. That's nothing but trouble. "That won't be very productive. Granger seems to already have a wizard in tow."

Draco snarked, "I didn't say anything about being her wizard. I said I wanted to follow up. There's a big difference Blaise. As far as Lozier goes, fuck him. He's nothing."

Blaise shook his head. He knew his mate was talking out of his arse. Granger had caught Draco's interest and he wouldn't stop until he captured her. Whether Draco kept Granger after he caught her was another matter entirely, but one thing Blaise knew to be certain, Emilio Lozier was in for the run of his life.

As they left the restaurant, Draco Malfoy flashed across Hermione's mind. Could those gray eyes have gotten more gorgeous over the years? Hermione admitted she thought they had and then mentally slapped herself for the thought. She was on Emilio's arm thinking about Draco Malfoy. This was not the way to begin a new relationship. Hermione pushed Draco Malfoy out of her mind as she turned to smile at Emilio.

Emilio smiled back and squeezed Hermione's hand as he thanked her again for having lunch with him.

Hermione and Emilio separated at the apparition point. Emilio apparated back to the Ministry while Hermione made the short walk back to Diagon Alley.

Hermione decided to do a little shopping as she was already in the vicinity of the shops, she would shop.

Hermione had taken her time going in and out of the shops and finally settled on a small boutique whose ads boasted the latest fashions. Hermione browsed through most of the racks and ended up buying a brand new outfit for Saturday.

When Hermione put on the outfit she had been astounded. The dress was called a second skin and really did fit better than her own skin. It was a V-neck, sleeveless bandage dress. They looked so good on her, Hermione purchased two. She purchased one in black and one in royal blue. She decided she would wear the royal blue on Saturday. In her mind, she looked better than those magazine models. She had then purchased shoes, bags and lingerie as well. Hermione wanted to look and feel brand new.

The money she spent on the outfits didn't mean much. Hermione had money. She had received a tidy reward for the part she had played in the war and she had also saved a great many galleons in the ensuing five years. During the last five years, she hadn't spent more than fifty galleons on herself, everything else went into Gringott's. Hermione didn't consider herself wealthy, but she was decidedly rich.

Feeling good after making her purchases, she sat down in one of her living room chairs to savor her life. Emilio came to mind and she smiled. Hermione realized she had smiled more in one day than she had in the past five years and to think, she had almost passed Emilio up because she was so busy championing for others. She thanked Merlin for this second chance because she had felt glamorous being on the arm of a tall, gorgeous wizard and looked forward to their date on Saturday.

Hermione woke up on Saturday in a state of excitement ashamed to admit that her date with Emilio would be her first real date in years. She looked forward to it. Harry, Ron and Ginny probably wouldn't believe she had accepted a date…with a wizard. They had been after her for some time to get out and live. Hermione decided she would start living tonight. Emilio would be picking her up at 8:00 pm which gave her plenty of time to get beautiful.

After eating a leisurely breakfast, she finished some busy work which consisted of sending owls to Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna. She also sent a greeting owl to Molly and Arthur Weasley. She and Molly never got back to the warm relationship they once shared because Molly wasn't keen on witches who broke up with her sons, no matter the witch. Hermione decided she could live with that. She just liked to give respect where respect was due. Molly and Arthur had been like parents to her at one time and she would not forget that.

Hermione made a trip to the store to refill her supply of liquor and ended up purchasing butterbeer, wine, fire whiskey, brandy and champagne and had it all delivered. Her liquor cabinet was now fully stocked for guests.

Hermione started to get ready at 6:00 pm. She used a curling charm on her hair which became a fabulous mass of curls. They weren't the frizzy curls of her Hogwarts days. These were smooth, bouncy curls which framed her face. Last she applied a light makeup with special attention to her eyes and then gazed in the mirror in amazement. When had she become…..beautiful? Hermione just couldn't believe this gorgeous woman had been hiding inside her all this time.

At 7:15, Hermione put on her dress then poured herself a white wine to soothe the nerves which had suddenly sprung up. Emilio rang her bell at 8:00 exactly. Hermione took a deep breath and went to answer the door.

Emilio stepped into the flat with wine and flowers in his hand.

Emilio Lozier had admired Hermione from afar and for a long time. He didn't care how she dressed or how she wore her hair. He liked her for her. It was still hard for him to believe the gorgeous Hermione Granger was finally turned his way. Emilio would have taken Hermione as she was before, but now, he would try his best not to let her get away.

Emilio complimented Hermione, "You look amazing and that dress fits you so well. These are for you," as he handed the flowers and wine to her.

Hermione thanked him for the gifts as she conjured a vase for the flowers. She put the flowers on the table in the living room and left the wine on the kitchen counter with the hope she and Emilio would share a glass later. She grabbed her bag and stowed her wand.

"Shall we go?"

Hermione took Emilio's arm and they were on their way.

Emilio took Hermione to an upscale restaurant in midtown London which she had visited once, but in the past had been a pureblood gathering place not at all to her liking. All pureblood. All the time. Times had definitely changed. There were now purebloods sitting elbow to elbow with muggleborns and half bloods yet everyone was at ease.

Hermione turned a number of heads when she entered the restaurant and had received outright stares from several wizards. She held tightly to Emilio's arm.

When the greeter realized Hermione Granger was waiting to be seated, he hurried over and led her and Emilio to one of the best tables in the restaurant which was probably done as a matter of PR to let guests know a celebrity was in the establishment. The table just happened to be located in the middle of the room from where patrons could see and be seen.

Emilio was the perfect dinner companion. He could hold a conversation, he was versed on a great many things, he loved to read and he had been raised in Italy. A witch couldn't ask for more. He didn't wait for a server to pour Hermione's wine, he poured it himself. When Hermione got up to go to the ladies, Emilio stood to pull out her chair. All this made Hermione feel very special.

Hermione wasn't the only witch who appreciated Emilio. Numerous witches in the restaurant were appreciating him as well. Some of the witches knew Emilio from the Ministry, the other witches wondered who he was. Some of the witches would probably have approached him had he not been with the famous Hermione Granger. Most witches knew Hermione was as good as, if not better than most wizards when it came to wand work. They felt Hermione would hex first and ask questions later if someone approached her wizard.

Hermione was on her way back to the table when someone called out, "Hermione. A word." Hermione turned to find Draco Malfoy at her elbow.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she asked, "You know my first name?"

Draco laughed and remarked, "Funny Granger. Of course I know your first name. I'm not dense. I went to school with you for seven years."

Draco put the palm of his hand at Hermione's elbow. They both experienced a small jolt. Neither Hermione nor Draco acknowledged it, but Hermione felt the pink come into her face.

Hermione cleared her throat and questioned, "What can I do for you Draco?"

"Still not one to be outdone. Eh Granger?"

Hermione responded, "While this has been fun Draco, I do have a date waiting for me at our table. If you'll excuse me."

When Hermione returned to the table Emilio had smiled and quipped, "You were gone so long I feared I'd lost you."

Hermione smiled and answered back. "I think you are a very interesting wizard Emilio.

You will not lose me that easily."

Emilio grinned as he leaned over to brush his lips against Hermione's cheek. Just as his mouth moved across Hermione's cheek, a flash went off. Hermione turned to see one of the Daily Prophet photographers walking away and had blushed.

Emilio leaned into Hermione's ear and whispered, "I'm not upset if you're not upset. I'm very proud to have you on my arm."

"And I am very proud to be on your arm. With that being said, I must admit I still believe the photographers from The Daily Prophet are all sneaky gits."

They had chatted amicably. Each learning a little more about the other. Emilio called for a scoop of vanilla ice cream as dessert and Hermione was pleased. After being around Harry for so long, vanilla ice cream had become one of her favorite desserts. In Harry's case, the vanilla ice cream was usually accompanied by treacle tart.

Emilio cheeked, "Dancing is no longer an option. It is a requirement. We must shake off some of these ice cream calories."

Hermione laughed. "I'm ready to get to the dancing part." Emilio called for the server to settle the bill and they were again on their way.

Draco watched Emilio smile down at Hermione as they stood to leave muttering, "Smile now wanker because you won't be smiling long."

"What did you say Draco," asked Theo?

Blaise glanced at Draco watching Hermione and Emilio leave and retorted, "It's game on."

Theo sat looking puzzled over the whole thing.

Their next stop would be Witch-Wizard. This was the pub Seamus and Dean had built from the ground up and Hermione had heard good things about their pub, but this would be her first time here. The pub featured live and recorded music, a large dance floor and exotic drinks. It was also said to be a nice pub to meet interesting people.

Emilio suggested they take a little walk before going to the pub.

"I would love a walk, replied Hermione."

They took a short walk through midtown London before apparating to the pub where they entered with Emilio's hand on her waist. Hermione wasn't distressed by Emilio's hand on her waist. It didn't feel scandalous at all. It felt good.

The pub was crowded, but they had found a table very quickly.

Hermione thought, this must be the club of the hour. She had looked up to see Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein and Kevin Entwhistle in one corner and Blaise and Theo at the bar. Seamus and Dean were in attendance watching over their pub and waved to Hermione as she passed.

Blaise and Theo being nosy gits sauntered over to Hermione's table and Hermione introduced them to Emilio. Blaise and Theo recognized Emilio from the Ministry and chatted with him for a few minutes before heading back to the bar.

As at the restaurant, Hermione caught the eye of several wizards in the pub and the looks had not been lost on Emilio. He knew the witch on his arm was one of the best looking witches in the pub and felt proud Hermione was with him.

Hermione and Emilio danced almost every song. After one of those dances Emilio had seated Hermione, excused himself to the men's and walked away.

Emilio wasn't all the way out of the room before some random wizard wandered over to ask Hermione for a dance which she declined. The wizard became a little loud and very insistent. Hermione put her hand on her wand, but she didn't want to cause a scene. She told the wizard, "Leave this table now. I do not want to dance with you. Do you understand the word no?"

The wizard leaned over to get in Hermione's face. Suddenly, Draco Malfoy appeared out of nowhere and pulled the wizard up by the neck. "Didn't Miss Granger ask you to leave her alone? Do you understand English?"

The wizard was apologizing all over the place, but Draco wasn't impressed. He whispered, "Get the fuck out of here. Get out of here now," and the wizard had scurried off without a backwards look.

Emilio was coming back from the men's room just as Draco turned to say something to Hermione. Draco didn't have a chance to get the first word out.

Emilio saw Draco standing over Hermione and approached the table with a scowl on his face.

Draco explained that a bore of a wizard tried to accost Hermione, but had been sent on his way.

Emilio asked stiffly, "By you? Thank you for protecting her."

Hermione put her arm through Emilio's arm as she introduced the two wizards. "Emilio. I'd like you to meet Draco Malfoy. Draco, I'd like you to meet Emilio Lozier."

The wizards shook hands without revealing they had previously met.

Emilio inquired, "May we get you a drink Draco?

Draco declined Emilio's offer saying, "Maybe some other time." Then he walked away without another word.

Emilio led Hermione onto the dance floor as there were still a couple of songs to be heard before the pub closed. On the dance floor Emilio remarked, "I apologize for leaving you alone. It won't happen again if I can help it. I am your date. It should be me who protects you not the infamous Draco Malfoy."

Hermione was surprised at Emilio's words. "Do you know Draco?"

"I know of him and that's enough for me."

Emilio's answer didn't sound too pleasant so Hermione let the subject drop. She snuggled into Emilio's chest as they finished the dance.

After the last song, Hermione and Emilio prepared to leave. Hermione looked across the room intending to wave good bye to Seamus and Dean, but caught Blaise staring at her. She waved at Blaise as well. He held up his glass and smiled.

Over the shoulder of the witch he was talking to, Draco Malfoy watched Hermione leave.

Hermione and Emilio left the club the same way they had entered, with Emilio's hand on her waist. When Emilio saw Hermione home, he asked if he could see her again.

"I would like that very much. I'm in the process of trying to decide what to do with the rest of my life, perhaps we can discuss it and you can give me some ideas."

Emilio grinned as he replied, "It would be my pleasure to assist you. I know it's already early Sunday morning, but how about Sunday brunch. I can bring takeaway or we can go out. I like being in your company."

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad you like being in my company Emilio, but I am going to decline brunch. I need to sleep. Why don't you owl me later today or on Monday. We can do something during the week if you like. Thank you for a very nice time. Goodnight."

Emilio bowed. "Goodnight. I will owl you. Count on it."

The Sunday Prophet featured a very large photo of Hermione and Emilio. Hermione smiled because it was a lovely photo which looked as though Emilio had just finished whispering something naughty in her ear.

The first owl from Ginny arrived around 12:30. The next two owls from Harry and Ron arrived shortly after. They all wanted to know the who, what, when and where of her relationship with Emilio.

Hermione grinned as she answered the owls. She started all three messages off the same way. 'You nosey gits. Can't a grown witch have an evening out without the unrelenting scrutiny of her three best friends?'

She answered Ginny's message a little differently than she did Harry and Ron. The message to Ginny contained Emilio's vitals. Emilio is 6'2" gorgeous, polite, well read and sexy as hell. I met him while I was at the Ministry. He's a clerk for the Wizengamot and I really enjoy his company. And no. I haven't done that. We've only been out twice. Hermione laughed as she returned Ginny's owl.

Hermione returned a message to Ron and Harry which simply read, 'You'll meet him soon enough.'

At his flat, Draco Malfoy was in the process of opening the Sunday Prophet. He looked at the front page photo of Hermione and Emilio and threw the paper across the room.

After sending the owls, Hermione picked up the Prophet to look at the photo again. She got chills looking at Emilio. She believed Emilio could become someone very important in her life. Hermione caught herself. Just a week after making the decision to experience life, she was already waffling. Emilio wasn't supposed to become someone important in her life. He was her first available wizard. He was supposed to be a test.

Hermione leaned her head against the back of the couch with her eyes closed and napped for over an hour until a tapping on the window woke her. Emilio sent an owl to tell her he had a wonderful time and also ask if she was interested in lunch on Monday and attending an Upper Level Runes Symposium with him on Wednesday.

Hermione jumped at the chance to attend the symposium. The study of runes had always been one of her favorite subjects. Hermione sent back an affirmative reply to both questions. Then the strangest thing happened. As Hermione was sending the owl back to Emilio, another owl flew into the flat. Hermione thought Ginny was responding to the owl she'd sent.

Instead, the signature showed the message to be from Draco Malfoy. Hermione wrinkled her brow. Draco Malfoy? Why would he send me an owl? The gist of the message was about work. Draco heard she had left her Ministry job and was looking for a strong witch to run his importing/exporting business. He explained the job would entail a lot of travel and extended an invitation for Hermione to visit his main office in Milan.

Hermione was thunderstruck. She wondered where all this was coming from. What did Draco Malfoy know about her that she didn't know about herself? She didn't know anything about importing and exporting, but she would have to do something with her life. There wasn't any reason not to see what Malfoy had to offer.

Hermione answered Draco's message confirming she would make herself available to visit Milan. They could set up a date which would be beneficial to them both.

Inside of an hour, Draco returned the owl with dates of Thursday, May 10th through Saturday May 12th. Draco gave Hermione the option of traveling to Milan by portkey or by muggle airplane. He asked her to lunch for 1:30 Tuesday at Trattoria Milanese located in the muggle section of London so they could discuss the position.

May 10th was two weeks away and it would be a chance for her to visit Milan. She opted to use the portkey returning the owl with her answer and choice of travel. She was excited to find out everything at lunch on Tuesday. Not only was she looking into future employment she was also going to spend two days in Milan. In the next few minutes, Hermione began planning an extensive shopping trip because if she was going to Milan she would need a new wardrobe.

Hermione took a very long soak in the tub. She tried to imagine what importing and exporting entailed. She didn't even know what it was Malfoy imported and exported. For a minute Hermione panicked as she wondered if Malfoy was importing and exporting illegal merchandise because she wouldn't put it past him. Hermione had laughed at herself. She was talking about the new Draco Malfoy. The suave, outgoing, friendly, good looking Malfoy. Hermione stopped that train of thought when she realized she had just called Malfoy good looking. Her face turned pink even though she was alone. Anyway, Draco might be handsome, but he wasn't nearly as handsome as Emilio. Then Hermione rephrased, they are both extremely handsome wizards.

After her bath, Hermione fixed herself a simple supper of cold chicken sandwiches and picked up a book called Runes Extraordinaire which she had purchased a while ago. She wanted to have everything fresh in her mind for the symposium and spent several hours immersed in the book until she fell asleep reading.

The next time Hermione opened her eyes it was 9:30 Monday morning. Hermione couldn't believe she had slept that long. She had a lunch date with Emilio.

Hermione jumped up off the couch and headed for the bathroom. An owl tapping on her window met her as she walked into the kitchen. Hermione opened the window to let the owl in. As soon as she retrieved the message, the owl flew away.

Emilio sent the owl to let Hermione know he would pick her up for lunch at 1:00 pm.

It was only 10:45 so she had plenty of time. Hermione chose her outfit with care. She wanted to look good for Emilio. It felt good, but it also felt strange for her to want to look good for someone. She hadn't felt this way since…..since….well never. Ron never cared what she wore. At least he never mentioned her wardrobe. Truthfully, Ron never mentioned anything. Hermione sighed. How the hell had her thoughts led her to Ron?

Hermione chose a pair of gray skinny jeans, a gray and black striped sleeveless jumper which she paired with gray and black ankle boots. Her bag was black.

Hermione looked in the mirror and blushed. She thought she looked hot, but then thought she was becoming much too self centered. Her makeup was next then she did her hair framing her face with curls, but letting the rest of her hair hang straight down.

It was coming up on 1:00 and Hermione felt butterflies growing in her stomach.

Right on the dot of 1:00 Emilio rang her bell. Hermione opened the door to find Emilio wearing a lightweight gray suit and told him she loved his suit. "It seems we couldn't get any more coordinated if we talked about our outfits."

Emilio smiled when he saw what Hermione was wearing and retorted, "Great minds think alike Hermione."

Hermione picked up her bag before she slid her wand into her wand pocket. Hermione Granger would always be prepared and would always carry her wand.

Emilio held out his arm. They were ready to go.

It was an extended lunch during which they talked about the Runes Symposium.

Hermione gushed. "I am so excited to be able to attend the symposium." Emilio smiled widely at her enthusiasm.

When they finished lunch, Hermione invited Emilio to her flat to discuss ideas about her career options because she thought he might have some good ideas.

Emilio was happy to be invited to Hermione's flat which made him feel like he was making progress with her. They left the restaurant and apparated back to Hermione's flat.

Once they got settled, Hermione asked Emilio if he would like a drink and he surprised her by asking if she had any muggle beer.

Hermione apologized, "I'm sorry. I don't have any muggle beer."

"I'll bring muggle beer the next time I come."

Hermione turned red and Emilio explained, "I didn't mean to imply anything. I just hoped I would be invited back."

Hermione laughed. "For a minute there I thought you were moving in."

Emilio quipped, "I like your flat, but it's a little small for two people. I have visions of _you _moving in with me."

Hermione who had been caught by surprise remained silent.

Emilio hurriedly said, "That was a joke Hermione. Just a joke. Although I do fancy becoming more than friends some time down the road."

Hermione blushed. "Are you chatting me up then?"

Emilio simply replied, "Yes."

Complete silence.

Hermione felt it was time to change the subject so she asked, "What do you see in store for the witch you are trying to chat up?"

Emilio laughed. "I'm glad you asked. I was thinking about a career as a Gringott's Liasion Runes Specialist. You would decipher runes so Curse Breakers could move on to the next job. It would entail the Goblins adding one more position after the Runes Specialist and the Curse Breakers. I envision the line positions as, Runes Specialist, Curse Breaker and then Treasure Collector. In that order. The three levels would allow the process to move a great deal faster than it now moves. You tirelessly championed for Goblin acceptance and Goblin Rights and although Goblins think themselves above us, they love you for taking their side."

Hermione gasped in awe. "You have put a great deal of thought into this Emilio. Thank you very much."

Emilio shrugged, "For you anything."

Hermione revealed her job offer from Malfoy. "Draco Malfoy sent me an owl yesterday."

Emilio had stiffened at the mention of Draco's name.

Hermione plowed on. "He offered me a position running his import/export business. We have scheduled an appointment for Thursday after next. I'll be traveling to his main office in Milan and I'll actually get to spend two days in Milan. Isn't that lovely?"

Emilio was at a loss for words. He couldn't even begin to think how _not lovely _this was. Hermione would be alone in Milan with Draco Malfoy. Emilio couldn't fathom just how fucking _not lovely _this was to him.

Emilio had dealings with Malfoy in the past. He didn't care for the way Malfoy treated people, especially witches. Several years ago he and Draco had gone toe to toe over one of Emilio's witch friends. It hadn't turned into a duel, but Draco got the gist of what Emilio meant and had dropped the witch. The witch told Emilio he had overstepped himself by confronting Draco and she soon transferred out of the British Ministry to take a position in the American Ministry. And he wouldn't even get into that business between Draco and his sister.

Emilio nodded at Hermione. "How interesting. My family estate is in Pavia, Lombardy. I was born and raised there. It is beautiful country and my mother and father reside in Pavia for most of the year. Milan is fast paced, but you may love it there. What does Malfoy import and export?"

Hermione was at a loss. She replied, "I don't really know what products Draco imports and exports. I imagine I'll find out tomorrow. He has invited me to lunch to discuss the trip."

Emilio frowned. He didn't like the sound of this. He finally had his chance with Hermione and Malfoy was trying to step in and take her away from him. Not without a fight. He wanted Hermione and he wanted a chance to build a relationship with her and would not let Draco Malfoy interfere no matter what had to be done. A germ of an idea began to form in Emilio's head and he began to feel better about the whole thing.

Hermione and Emilio chatted about the comings and goings at the Ministry. They also discussed more about the upcoming symposium. Hermione showed Emilio her book Runes Extraordinaire and he began flipping through the book.

"I'd like for you to meet my best friends Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley. I'd like for us to get together. If we can't get together before I go to Milan, we can plan for the following weekend."

Emilio smiled broadly. "I have seen Harry and Ron about the Ministry. Just about everyone knows who they are. It would be my pleasure to meet your friends."

Hermione believed Harry, Ron and Ginny would like Emilio.

Emilio stayed right through supper after which, he and Hermione spent hours discussing Gringotts, runes and exotic locales.

At 8:00 pm, Emilio stood to leave. "In the restaurant I took liberties by kissing your cheek. I regret not asking first, but tonight I am asking. May I kiss your cheek Hermione?"

Hermione blushed as she nodded in the affirmative. Emilio stepped forward, put his hands on Hermione's shoulders and kissed her cheek. When he stepped back, Hermione noticed a flush on his face.

Emilio quietly remarked, "I look forward to the day when I'm allowed to kiss your lovely lips. I will pick you up at 9:00 am on Wednesday. Goodnight."

After he'd gone Hermione gave in to the weakness in her knees. She sank down onto the carpet and remained there for a good five minutes whispering to herself, "You may be kissing my lips sooner than you think Mr. Lozier." Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and let the joy flow through her. For the first time in a long time, Hermione was happy with her place in life and her companion. Emilio made her happy and she believed she made him happy as well. Time would tell. She went to bed that night a very happy witch.

Tuesday dawned bright and beautiful. Hermione ate her breakfast wondering what she should wear for her lunch with Draco. She mentally went through the things in her closet and stopped at the little black bandage dress. If Hermione knew anything, she knew the restaurant Draco Malfoy picked to have lunch would be upscale and she wanted to fit in. Hermione didn't intend to let her prospective Superior down.

Hermione ran a hot bath so she could completely relax. She laid back in the tub thinking about Emilio and the place between her legs began to throb. The more Hermione thought about Emilio, the more she throbbed. When her clit stood straight up, Hermione had to take measures. She spread her legs and closed her eyes imagining Emilio between her legs sucking on her erect knob and began to rub herself and her nipples. The more she rubbed, the clearer Emilio's face became. Little sighs of pleasure slipped out of her mouth as she got closer and closer to climax. At her climax Hermione cried out, oh Emilio, but instead of Emilio's face looking back at her, she was looking into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was still climaxing as she jumped out of the tub. What the hell was that? I'm seeing Draco's face as I cum. She sat down on the side of the tub trying to get her breathing back to normal and a few minutes later she stepped back into the tub this time turning on the shower.

Hermione was dressed and ready by 1:15. At the last minute she decided to send an owl to Emilio to say hello and wish him a good day.

At 1:25 she flooed to the coordinates Draco put in his message. The Trattoria Milanese was a beautiful restaurant and just as Hermione expected, it was a very upscale place. Hermione wasn't worried because she was oozing class and good looks and would fit right in.

Draco stood when he saw Hermione coming. In the blink of an eye, Draco had looked her up and down and brought his eyes back to her face.

He smiled and remarked, "Right on time Granger. I would have expected no less. You're looking fit"

"Thank you Draco. I try my best."

"You're best is absolutely fetching, Draco replied. Would you like a drink before lunch?"

"I'll have a white wine please."

Draco raised a finger and their server appeared. He ordered a whiskey for himself and a white wine for Hermione. While they waited for the server to return, Draco explained a little about DLM Import/Export. "We buy goods from all over Europe and The US (Import) then we send them to whomever is looking for that product (export). I'm hoping to cut down in the future, but right now the job calls for quite a bit of traveling. That is the nature of the job. You would be headquartered in Milan, but you would travel to different provinces, cities and states looking for deals on products you think the wizarding world would buy. I want to add a muggle side to the house and I would need your help with that as well. Should you decide to take the position, you would be a very busy witch."

Draco stopped talking while the server laid out the drinks. Hermione glanced at Draco when she lifted her wine and had immediately gone beet red.

"What have I said to bring about that lovely shade of red?"

Hermione blushed even deeper. "I just had a stray thought. Nothing to do with you Draco."

Draco smirked, "I don't believe that for a moment. I am sitting in front of you. I am doing the talking and suddenly you look like a beet. A gorgeous beet, but a beet nonetheless. Tell me what I've said to embarrass you and I'll be sure not to say it again."

Hermione knew it had nothing to do with what Draco had said. It had everything to do with his face appearing before her at an inopportune time. Hermione tried hard to compose herself without much success. Finally she excused herself to the ladies.

While she was gone Draco tried to figure out what he had said to elicit that reaction. After a couple of seconds, Draco realized that Granger must be looking at him in a different light. This was essentially a business lunch and Draco's thoughts were on business and that was how he'd missed the signs. Could Granger have a thing for him? Draco admitted something to himself he would not admit to anyone else. Hermione most definitely appealed to him. Contrary to what he told Blaise, he would like more than to follow up with Granger. Had they been in a pub, he would have picked up on it immediately. Draco laughed to himself. 'Getting slow there old man.' This was still a business meeting. He would follow up on the other thing at a later time. Perhaps when they were in Milan…...or before.

A very composed Hermione returned to the table ready to order lunch. Draco studied her from under his lashes. She was so damn beautiful. Draco _hoped_ she was looking at him in that other light. He could handle that. He wanted to handle that. He planned to handle that.

Draco spoke more about the position requirements. "More than likely Hermione you won't have many chances to get back to Britain. You may be able to fit in a short visit here and there, but as a rule you won't have much leisure time. Not for the first six months anyway. The pay is excellent and we will discuss it if you decide to seriously consider my offer. You will probably need to buy or lease a flat in Milan or somewhere in Lombardy. I would be available to help you find suitable living arrangements if needed."

"That may not be too much of a problem, Hermione advised him. "Emilio was born and raised in Pavia and his family has an estate there. I could probably stay with them. That's something I would have to discuss with Emilio."

Draco saw his plans of dating Hermione going out the window. Fucking Lozier got in my way once, but he will not get in my way again. When we get to Milan, I'll show Granger who is the better wizard.

Everything Hermione heard sounded good. It wasn't a position she would want for the rest of her life, but it might be interesting for a couple of years. She only had one more question for Draco. "What is the start date for this position?"

Draco stated, "90 days from our visit to Milan which would make it August 10th. If you accept the position, you'll need time to get yourself straightened out here as well as in Milan. If you need more time on either end, it can be arranged. I'm flexible."

Hermione wanted to say several things about Draco's flexibility. Instead, she just smiled.

At 3:30 Hermione thanked Draco for lunch and got up to leave.

Draco stood as well. "How soon will I hear from you?"

"I want to be thorough in my thinking Draco. Let me see Milan first and if all goes well, we can discuss it after that."

Draco watched Hermione walk away mumbling to himself, "Not only has that witch gotten into my head, she's also disturbing my pants." He called his server for another whiskey. He wanted to savor his lunch with Granger.

Random thoughts passed across Draco's mind. To get to Granger he would have to figure a way around the fucking wanker Lozier. Lozier's not wizard enough to keep me from getting what I want. Never has been. Never will be.


	2. I've Wanted This For So Long

Chapter Notes:

**Draco asks Hermione out**

**The first kiss**

**Symposium overload**

**Blaise does Draco's bidding.**

**A sister comes to town**

**Emilio faces Draco down**

Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes down the road.

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **On His Arm**

Everything Hermione heard sounded good. It wasn't a position she would want for the rest of her life, but it might be interesting for a couple of years. She only had one more question for Draco. "What is the start date for this position?"

Draco stated, "90 days from our visit to Milan which would make it August 10th. If you accept the position, you'll need time to get yourself straightened out here as well as in Milan. If you need more time on either end, it can be arranged. I'm flexible."

Hermione wanted to say several things about Draco's flexibility. Instead, she just smiled.

At 3:30 Hermione thanked Draco for lunch and got up to leave.

Draco stood as well. "How soon will I hear from you?"

"I want to be thorough in my thinking Draco. Let me see Milan first and if all goes well, we can discuss it after that."

Draco watched Hermione walk away mumbling to himself, "Not only has that witch gotten into my head, she's also disturbing my pants." He called his server for another whiskey. He wanted to savor his lunch with Granger.

Random thoughts passed across Draco's mind. To get to Granger he would have to figure a way around the fucking wanker Lozier. Lozier's not wizard enough to keep me from getting what I want. Never has been. Never will be.

**Chapter 2: I've Wanted This For So Long**

When Hermione landed in her living room she was greeted by tapping on the window. There were two owls. Poor owls, she thought, just how long had they been hovering outside the window?

Hermione opened the window to retrieve the messages. The owls hopped from foot to foot, but didn't fly away. Each jostled the other to deliver its message first.

Hermione opened the first message. Obviously the sender expected an answer. Hermione's eyes slid down to the signature. The message was from Draco. Draco….again?

Hermione read the message. Draco was glad they had a chance to have lunch. He wondered if there was anything she needed for her trip to Milan. He hoped she would take the position. Would she like to have drinks with him on Friday? They could go anywhere she liked.

Hermione was puzzled. She hoped Draco didn't think he had to wine and dine her in order for her to take the job. She didn't need Draco to take her out she had Emilio for that. Draco wouldn't influence her decision one way or another and she didn't need his help to make up her mind.

Hermione sent a very polite answer. It was a nice lunch. Thank you. I believe I'm all set with everything for Milan. I do need to update my wardrobe, but I plan to go on a shopping expedition sometime next week. As we discussed, I'll be able to make a more informed decision after Milan. I will be tied up on Friday so I'll have to decline your invitation. Thank you for the message. HJG.

Hermione tied the message to the owl and sent it on its way. She didn't have anything planned for Friday, but she wouldn't accept a date with Draco Malfoy because she was dating Emilio. If Draco was being this pushy in front, Hermione wondered how he would be if she accepted the position.

The second owl was from Emilio. He thanked Hermione for her earlier owl as it had been an unexpected surprise. He was on a special assignment for the Wizengamot and would be tied up until late. He missed her and looked forward to being with her all day Wednesday. He wished her a good night. He signed Emilio Dante Lozier.

Hermione smiled. She looked forward to being with Emilio as much as he looked forward to being with her. Runes and Emilio. It didn't get much better than that.

Even though Hermione had finished the entire Runes Extraordinaire, she paged through it again and fell asleep on the couch with the book in her lap. Hermione woke up around 11:30 pm, took a shower, had a piece of toast and retired to her bed.

Hermione hugged her pillow tight as she wondered what it would be like to sleep wrapped up in Emilio's arms. In the darkness of her bedroom Hermione blushed crimson. She felt as though a little of Ginny Weasley had rubbed off on her.

Hermione was up at 6:30 the next morning, she took her shower and headed for her closet. Hermione wanted to look studious, professional and alluring for Emilio and was definitely looking forward to that kiss on her lips. She finally decided on a tan, eight button front, business pants suit paired with a chocolate brown, ruched neck, halter top blouse. She'd had this outfit for a while, but made it fit perfectly with a few magical alterations. She put her hair up in a messy bun with ringlets of hair hanging down her face and went for light makeup with accentuated eyes. A pair of tan on brown wedges with ankle straps finished off her look. At 8:30 she had a bit of tea and toast because that was all her stomach would hold.

Emilio rang the bell a few minutes before 9:00. He had a takeaway box in his hand. "It's going to be a long day. We'll need nourishment." He opened the takeaway box to reveal fresh fruit and scones.

"I've already had some tea and a bit of toast, but feel free to sit and eat."

Emilio smiled. "I have to keep up my strength if I want to keep up with you."

"It's not very hard to keep up with me, blushed Hermione. I'm usually here if I'm not with you."

Deep down inside this was just the thing Emilio wanted to hear. He didn't want Hermione with anyone else, especially that overbearing git Draco Malfoy. Draco was the man with the plan. Right now, there wasn't much he could do about that. Conversely, he wasn't going to stand by and let Hermione slip through his fingers.

Emilio wondered how the lunch with Draco Malfoy turned out and waited for Hermione to mention the outcome.

She did. "It was a lovely business meeting. Draco explained the ins and out of the import/export business. If I were to take the position, I would be exceptionally busy for the first six months and I probably wouldn't get home to London very often. The position calls for a tremendous amount of travel and I may have to go as far away as The States."

Emilio put down the scone he had in his hand. This was not part of the plan. Hermione in Milan and other far away places while he had to be in London was unacceptable. He put a lot of effort into finding a position Hermione would enjoy and at the same time keep her close to him. The Gringott's offer was perfect.

Emilio asked, "You don't plan on interviewing with Gringott's then?"

"After all the trouble you went through for me, of course I plan to interview with Gringotts. It's just that Draco's offer came up so suddenly and the time frame is limited. I thought I would see what he was about first."

A slight frown crossed Emilio's face, but he was careful not to let Hermione see it. "Since you're still interested in the position, I will go ahead and set up an appointment. How does the first week in June sound?"

Hermione agreed, "The first week in June would be perfect. I will know long before then if I want to be in charge of an importing/exporting business in Milan no less."

Hermione stood up and went round the table. She put her arms around Emilio's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for all you've done."

Emilio's breath caught in his throat. In a catlike move he turned himself around so he was facing Hermione and looking into her eyes he asked, "May I?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around Emilio's neck from the front this time. She whispered, "I was hoping you'd ask." Then she kissed him. And Emilio kissed her. He had his hands on the back of Hermione's neck and she had her hands in his hair.

When they came up for air, Emilio let his hands slide down Hermione's arm until he was holding her hands. He looked deep into her eyes and whispered, "Thank you. Kissing you was all I'd imagined it would be."

Hermione gently ran her fingers through his hair and cheeked, "Kissing is lovely, but you may want to fix your hair. I wouldn't want everyone at the symposium to think you just rolled out of bed."

Emilio laughed as he took out his wand to spell his hair back into place.

"I'm just going to get my wand. I'll be ready shortly."

Emilio went into the living room mumbling to himself, "If I was lucky enough to get up from bed with you, I wouldn't care how my hair appeared to anyone else. I'll move slowly Hermione so I won't scare you away, but I'll never let you get away from me."

Hermione came back into the room. "Talking to yourself, Hermione asked? Muggles say that means you're either crazy or there are galleons in your future. Which is it for you Emilio?"

"I'm probably crazy," cheeked Emilio.

Hermione laughed as she took his arm. They were on their way to the Upper Level Runes Symposium. Hermione couldn't wait.

The symposium building was impressive and ran for half a block. The attendees were even more impressive. Hermione saw faces she only knew from the backs of her many Runes books. She was also surprised to find Emilio knew quite a few of these Runescasters. Hermione held her own in every discussion and was even more surprised when several of the witches and wizards recognized her.

Basil Thornley, a famous Rune Master complimented Hermione, "You are one amazing witch. You fought a war against the mangiest dog in a hundred years and also managed to attend just about every upper level runes seminar in the wizarding world. Hats off to you young lady."

Emilio squeezed her hand at the compliment while Hermione blushed.

They soon took their seats and Hermione took copious notes even though she was familiar with most of the topics. She was most interested in the Futhark Layout. It was one of the layouts which had stumped her for a bit, but in the end, she got the hang of casting and reading. Being Hermione, if it wasn't etched in stone on her brain, she didn't consider herself as knowledgeable as she should be.

Emilio simply beamed at Hermione.

At one point, Hermione went toe to toe with a symposium guest. The speaker, while not in agreement with Hermione admitted her reasoning was sound.

There were several breaks throughout the day and during the last break of the symposium, Emilio stepped away to speak with a guest speaker. Hermione went to get a tea for both she and Emilio. A wizard behind her in the queue tried to chat her up and Hermione tried to ignore him. The wizard was an insistent little bugger who was determined to take her dancing, take her to dinner, take her to the pub for drinks. Any or all. He just wanted to do it with her. He annoyed Hermione so much she turned around and shouted, "Please go away."

She took the tea over to a table and sat down. She looked up to see Emilio back stepping trying to get away from the witch with whom he was holding a conversation. He had his eye on Hermione and must have heard her shout.

The wizard from the queue sat down at the table next to Hermione. He leaned into Hermione to say something, but before the wizard could get a word out, Emilio had him by the neck dragging him down a hall. Emilio came back to the table a few minutes later visibly angry.

This was the first time Hermione had seen Emilio in this state so she rubbed the back of his neck and his arm to try and calm him down.

"It's fine Emilio, Hermione cajoled. He was nothing more than a big bag of wind. I don't want you upset over something so trivial. I would have hexed him, but we are in a very public place."

Emilio finally smiled. "Don't worry Hermione I hexed him good enough for the both of us. I will not tolerate that bullshite from any wizard. What aggravates me most is it seems I'm destined to leave you at the mercy of some stinking tosspot. You'll just have to stop being so beautiful then the wizards might leave you alone."

Hermione gave Emilio a little slap across the arm saying, "I'm just so popular. What's a witch to do?"

Emilio laughed again and took Hermione by the hand. It was time to return to the symposium. The best speakers had come and gone and the auditorium was less than half full so Emilio asked Hermione if she wanted to leave and go to supper.

Hermione whispered back that there was less than an hour left and she would stick it out."

Emilio nodded.

Hermione was still taking notes. She didn't want to miss anything. As the final question and answer session drew to a close Hermione wanted to go in search of the last speaker who had made an interesting point which Hermione wanted to follow up.

Emilio suggested she wait and owl the speaker saying that his name was on the symposium invitation and if she used an owl she could ask him anything she wished.

Hermione smiled at Emilio and remarked, "I agree. You are one brilliant wizard. Where is my brilliant, handsome wizard taking me to eat? I'm starving."

Emilio replied, "Let's apparate over to the Witch-Wizard. We can get a bite to eat and listen to some music. After supper we can get in a few dances, besides I want to hold you close."

Hermione cheeked, "If you're going to hold me close, so much for hopping around the floor shaking off the calories."

Emilio grinned as he took Hermione's hand and apparated them to Witch-Wizard.

It was Wednesday, but apparently the crowd didn't know this because the place was as packed as a Saturday night.

Seamus saw them come through the doors and beckoned them over to the bar. Seamus greeted Hermione, shook hands with Emilio and commented, "So you're the bloke who has snagged our Hermione."

Emilio answered, "Trying."

Seamus grinned and showed them to two spots at the bar. A server came round to see if they wanted food. They both ordered the Fish n Chips. Greasy but easy. Emilio also ordered a white wine for Hermione and a fire whiskey for himself. As expected, the Fish n Chips were good but greasy. Hermione wiped Emilio's chin with her napkin and he kissed the back of her hand.

Hermione looked up to see Blaise Zabini coming towards them. Blaise greeted Hermione, reached around to shake Emilio's hand and began a conversation.

Turning to Hermione he asked, "So you've turned Draco down?"

Hermione replied, "I don't have any idea what you mean Blaise. There are things which need to be done before I make any decision on the position."

"What position, Blaise inquired? I'm talking about turning him down for Friday."

Hermione turned fire engine red.

Emilio asked, "What's this about Friday?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Blaise and answered Emilio. "Draco asked me out for Friday. I told him I would be tied up and declined his invitation."

Emilio was immediately put off his food and pushed it away. "So it's not a case of telling him you would probably be with me. It's a case of you being tied up. That sends a strange message doesn't it. It sounds as though you have something to do on Friday, but had you not you'd accept his invitation. What's going on?"

Hermione was caught flat out. She didn't mention the invitation because it meant nothing to her. Evidently it meant something to Emilio.

Hermione put her hand on Emilio's arm. "Let's go to my flat and talk. If you'd rather, we can go to your flat and talk. But let's go talk before this gets out of hand."

Emilio threw galleons on the bar. They waved to Seamus who seemed to be watching the entire thing. Emilio put his hand on Hermione's waist and guided her out the door.

Seamus hadn't missed a thing. A short while ago he overheard a little plot between Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. It wasn't his business so all he did was watch and wait. It seemed the plot went off exactly as planned.

Blaise thought the same thing. After he dropped his bombshell to Emilio, Blaise went back to the corner where Draco was sitting and told him, "Everything went to plan. You were quite right thinking it would spoil the evening if I mentioned you asking Granger out for Friday. Emilio was not happy. I think you may have had a duel on your hands if he knew you were in here."

Draco laughed, "Let him try it. I'll hex the wanker into next year and be glad to do it. Hermione Granger is going to run my Milan office. In case you haven't noticed, Milan is quite far away from London and by extension quite far away from Lozier. Granger will run my office and she _will_ become my witch. In very short order."

Blaise had done what Draco asked. He helped out his mate, but he didn't like messing Granger about. Emilio, he could care less, but Granger never did him any harm. He knew his mate though. Draco wanted Granger and he wasn't going to stop until he had her. Emilio be damned.

Blaise called for another round.

Emilio took Hermione to his flat and invited her to have a seat. Hermione sat on the edge of the chair while Emilio went to the kitchen. He came back with wine for Hermione and something called a Guinness for himself.

Hermione asked, "Muggle beer?"

Emilio smiled a wistful smile as he answered, "Yes. Muggle beer. What are we doing Hermione? You know I have feelings for you and I thought you were warming towards me. How does Draco Malfoy fit into this?"

Hermione remained calm because she didn't want to get this all blown out of proportion. "Draco Malfoy doesn't have a thing to do with us. I'm of the mindset he believes he must wine and dine me in order for me to accept the position at DLM. I can't think of any other reason he would owl me for a date. I would have mentioned it to you but it was insignificant to me. I apologize. There isn't anything going on between Draco and myself. About us Emilio, we've had our first kiss and we've had our first misunderstanding. I'm hoping our next first isn't an argument. We're too new for this."

Emilio put down his beer and bent down in front of Hermione. He took her hands in his and said, "I don't want to prolong this discussion. I just need to say this. I am a wizard so I understand what could be going on with Mafoy. You are a beautiful, intelligent, powerful witch. It might just be Draco Malfoy has designs on you. If he is interested in more than someone to run his Milan office, he will come forward again, in one way or another. Just be careful. You have permission to use my name if you ever have to refuse an amorous suitor. I hope you won't have to use me, but should the need arise, feel free. I am at your disposal."

Hermione laughed as she hugged Emilio. "I'm interested in you not Draco Malfoy. Would you please keep that in mind. If we have to have a conversation about Draco again, it won't be pretty. Now, are you going to give me some kisses so I can be on my way home?"

Emilio stood up and pulled Hermione up with him. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on her head. "I just want this to go right Hermione. I've wanted this for so long." Then he kissed her.

Hermione melted into him as she kissed him back, but stepped back a little as she felt his erection rise. Too soon, Hermione thought. Way too soon to be thinking about his erection.

Emilio realized why Hermione stepped back and joked, "It seems my body is trying to betray me. I apologize. We are going to take this slow. I want you to be as sure of me as I am of you. I believe we will know when the time is right. By the way, I've decided to take some time off. I was thinking to keep you company while you are in Milan. If you wish, my family estate is available to you. I know you'll be busy during the day, but I would like to show you around Italy after work. How does that sound?"

Hermione grinned, "You are so thoughtful. Why hasn't some witch already snapped you up? I would love for you to show me Italy and I appreciate the offer to stay at your family home. Truthfully, I was a little nervous about being there on my own."

Emilio cheeked, "No witch has snapped me up because I was waiting for you. As far as being thoughtful, I will always look out for you. I know you have a port key scheduled so I will take an earlier port key to insure things are ready for you at the estate. I will pick you up from DLM at end of the day. You are going to love Italy."

Emilio kissed Hermione on the nose and asked, "Would you like me to escort you home?"

"I'll be fine Emilio. I'll owl you when I get home. I've been thinking that you should get a mobile phone. It will cut down on our need for owls. I already have one which I seldom use, but if you get a mobile, we'll be able to put them to good use."

"That's an excellent idea, answered Emilio. I'll look into it tomorrow. May I have your number in case I do get a mobile. In the meantime, I'd like to connect our floos."

"That's a brilliant idea, replied Hermione. I'll be able to come through in my pajamas if I like."

Emilio laughed, but was thinking. I can only hope. He replied, "Tomorrow I will have your floo keyed to my flat and vice versa and I will adjust my wards as well." Because of the wards around his flat, Emilio insisted on escorting Hermione out to where she could apparate. They kissed each other one more time before Hermione apparated away.

Emilio went inside much happier than he had been earlier. He knew Malfoy was up to something, but for tonight he would put it aside. Hermione had told him what was what. That's one for the good wizard and zero for that piece of shite Malfoy. Emilio took care of his erection while he showered. He could live with straightening himself out by hand because Hermione was worth the wait. If he pushed her, he might push her straight to Malfoy and that was unacceptable. With his tensions relieved, Emilio fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

On Thursday morning, Hermione received an owl from Ginny which read: I'll be in town on Friday. Me, Harry and Ron want to meet Emilio. Harry is going to throw a party on Friday night and we hope you will come and bring Emilio. It will be fun. Just like old times. The party starts at 9:00. Signed Gin.

Hermione answered Ginny's message straightaway. She accepted for both her and Emilio. Hermione wrote: You will love Emilio. He is perfect. I have something to discuss with you. Nothing big, just something that is troubling me. Signed Hermione.

She sent the owl straight back to Ginny.

Hermione was sitting on the edge of her bed when she heard a ringing. "What the hell?" She realized it was her mobile, but couldn't remember where she had it last. She accio'd the phone and it came flying out of the closet. The caller ID showed the caller to be Emilio. He had bought a mobile phone.

Hermione answered, "Hello Emilio."

"How did you know it was me, questioned Emilio?"

Hermione laughed. "You are the only person other than Harry with a mobile phone. Besides, mobile phones have caller ID. I'm glad you called. Harry is having a party on Friday and wants us to come so they can meet you. What do you think?"

"I would love to meet your friends," Emilio said. "I'll pick something up to take with us."

Hermione smirked, "That something wouldn't be Guinness muggle beer. Would it?"

Emilio laughed out loud. "How did you guess? Don't worry, I'll also make some brussels sprouts with celery. It's one of my favorite dishes."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You cook too? Is there anything you can't do?"

Emilio laughed as he revealed, "I learned from the best Italian house elves around. There are a few other things I'd like to try, but they can wait."

Hermione got the gist of Emilio's last sentence. She replied, "We'll probably get to do those things together. Only time will tell."

Emilio was chuffed. He felt Hermione was okay with his message and he couldn't ask for more right now. It sounded as though Hermione planned on being with him for a long time. Emilio sincerely hoped it would be for life.

Hermione told Emilio, "I'm going out to do some shopping. Why don't I pick up some things for supper and come to your flat?"

Emilio was all for it. "That would be brilliant Hermione. I'll see you about 7:00 then. By the way, my sister Celia is scheduled to arrive in London this evening. She'll be here until Sunday evening. Do you think Harry would mind if she tagged along with us?"

"Harry would not mind at all. His motto is, the more the merrier. You never mentioned a sister. How old is she? Where is she currently living?"

Emilio laughed, "Celia is a year younger than me. She is twenty four. She went off to school in Belgium and decided to remain there. She comes home every few months to visit with my mother and father. I have spoken about you so often in my owls, Celia and my parents want to meet you. Celia is also curious about London. This will be her first visit here. I hope you don't mind."

Hermione remarked, "I don't mind in the least. I'd love to meet her. Maybe I'll put off shopping until Friday and invite Celia to accompany me. She'll get to see some of London and maybe do a bit of shopping."

"Excellent, Emilio said. You are too kind. Celia will be happy."

Hermione and Emilio spoke for several more minutes before he had to return to his duties.

Since she had postponed her shopping trip, Hermione decided to go to her favorite bookshop where she hadn't been in a while. When Hermione walked through the door of the bookshop, the owner greeted her as though she was a long lost child. Hermione grinned. This bookshop used to be her home away from home and it still felt like home. Hermione began to browse the shelves at once looking for some book she had missed.

After a while, Hermione found herself in the specialty section. This section wasn't utilized much anymore because most of the books covered dark subject matter. As silly as it sounded, Hermione felt good when she browsed this area. She browsed the area in confidence not in fear. She wasn't searching as though wizarding Britain depended on her finding something to combat horcruxes or Voldemort. Now Hermione browsed in complete comfort.

After an hour, Hermione was just about to move on to another section when she spotted an interesting title. _Pureblood Leanings _was a book which listed those families who were known to support Voldemort. Many of those same families were the first to distance themselves from the dark side after Voldemort fell. It was all water under the bridge now, but at one time, these families were the people who sustained Voldemort by their power, influence and money.

For no other reason than curiosity, Hermione pulled the book from the shelf and sat down to read it. The book was all the usual pureblood gibberish until Hermione came across the listings of supporters from other countries. Hermione's eyes skimmed the page. Then she was looking at the list of supporters from Italy. There was a listing for Emiliano Lozio. The Lozio family had roots in Belgium, but had relocated to Italy early in the 18th century. Interestingly enough, the name in parenthesis beside Lozio was Lozier.

The Lozio's had obviously changed their surname to Lozier. Hermione sat up straighter. Could this be Emilio's family? Emilio had just revealed to her how his sister went to school in Belgium and decided to remain there. The fact Emilio's family supported Voldemort wasn't too surprising. Emilio didn't talk about it, but it gave Hermione a new slant on him. Had Emilio done despicable things in the name of Voldemort? Was Emilio another Draco Malfoy? Was the reason Emilio and Draco were like oil and water because of their family ties to Voldemort? It was an interesting thought. There was a conversation Hermione needed to have with Emilio. It would have to wait until after the party and after Celia left, but it was a conversation she and Emilio would have.

The bookshop owner raised his eyebrows when he saw the book Hermione decided to purchase. Hermione smiled and muttered, "Souvenir," as she hurried out of the bookstore with her purchase.

Hermione stopped to have a sandwich at a small tea shop in Diagon Alley. She stopped by 'Flora and Fauna' to chat with Neville and Luna as well. Neville told her that he and Luna would be at the party on Friday and they could catch up then. Hermione left the shop agreeing they would catch up at the party. Hermione then apparated over to muggle London to pick up the ingredients for supper. She also picked up a double pack of Emilio's muggle beer.

Hermione reached her flat and was in the midst of sorting her purchases when her mobile rang. Emilio was calling to let Hermione know Celia was already in London and on her way to his flat. He asked if she would floo over early to greet Celia and he would be home by 6:00 pm."

Hermione told him she'd take a quick shower and get right over there. Maybe Celia and I can cook supper together."

Emilio laughed, "I wouldn't get my hopes up about Celia helping you cook. Celia is a total house elf baby. If a house elf doesn't do it, Celia will go without."

This statement irritated Hermione, but she kept her opinion to herself. In the back of her mind Hermione thought, lazy witch, hung up the phone and headed for the shower. She dressed in jeans and a tee which were casual but presentable and left her hair loose. Then she gathered up all her ingredients and flooed to Emilio's flat.

Celia was already there and the two witches introduced themselves to each other. Celia was a pretty, olive skinned, raven headed witch with huge black eyes. She wasn't beautiful, but wizards would definitely call her slinky and sexy. It was the way she carried herself. Celia was very friendly so she and Hermione hit it off immediately. What made it even better, Celia drank white wine. Hermione had found a kindred spirit.

The witches chatted while Hermione made supper. Celia boldly told Hermione that Emilio mentioned her in almost every one of his letters. He had been smitten with her for a very long time and her family was so happy she and Emilio were finally dating.

Hermione blushed because Emilio had been right there under her nose all that time and she had been too engrossed in her work to notice.

"Emilio is wonderful, gushed Hermione. He and I have so much in common. I'm just sorry it took me so long to recognize him. I'm glad he didn't give up."

Celia and Hermione clicked their glasses together and giggled.

Hermione told Celia she would be going shopping the next day and asked if she would like to come. We can shop and have lunch and you'll get a small look at London. Perhaps Emilio will show you more of London on Saturday or Sunday morning.

Celia was excited. "I'd love that Hermione. Maybe I can pick up some new outfits. I'll need something to wear to the party Friday night."

Emilio stepped out of the floo to the giggles of his sister and Hermione. Both witches were a bit tipsy and Emilio had raised his eyebrows at the state of the both of them.

Hermione kissed Emilio on the lips and he cheeked, "I like it when you drink white wine."

Both Hermione and Celia went into another fit of giggles.

Emilio excused himself to get cleaned up for supper and by the time he came back into the living room, all the giggling had subsided. They sat down to supper in relative peace.

Celia brought Emilio up to date on a few things then Emilio told Celia he would be home for May tenth through May twelfth because Hermione would be going to Milan to interview for a position with Draco Malfoy's company and he was accompanying her so she wouldn't be on her own.

Celia exclaimed, "Draco Malfoy. I haven't seen him in a while. Several years ago Draco spent a lot of time in Belgium and we became involved. I believe he was in the process of putting a company together at that time. He is one wizard who knows how to party if you know what I mean. I haven't had that much fun since. I actually thought we were both having fun, but one day out of the blue, Draco left a note telling me he had to get back to Britain. That was it. I haven't seen him since."

Hermione was surprised by this confession. Emilio, not so much.

For some unknown reason, Hermione became a tad bit irritated with this bit of information. It wasn't proper to discuss someone's private affairs with others. Hermione kept her eyes on her plate and was thankful Emilio didn't ask any questions. She didn't want to get embroiled in Draco Malfoy's love affairs.

Hermione did reveal to Celia that Draco was a friend to Harry and if he was in town, he'd likely be at the party tomorrow.

Emilio remained silent as he got himself a Guinness. Hermione and Emilio snuggled on the couch while Celia continued to chat away about anything and everything. Hermione was amazed at how freely Celia discussed her personal affairs, but Celia made no excuses. If she saw a wizard she wanted, she went after him. She wasn't ready to settle down. She wanted to have fun. Emilio seemed uncomfortable while his sister talked about intimate details of her life, but it hadn't stopped Celia.

At 10:00 Hermione got ready to floo to her flat. She reminded Celia that she wanted to get an early start and be done by 4:00 pm. Celia nodded to show she understood.

Emilio said, "I'll floo through with you." To Celia he said, "I'll be back in a bit."

When they reached Hermione's flat, Emilio took her in his arms and kissed her murmuring she had him enchanted. Hermione kept her hands around Emilio's neck. She could feel him shiver as she ran her hands through his hair and Emilio was the first to step back.

Emilio wanted this witch more than anything, but he was not willing to force himself on her so he kissed Hermione on the nose saying, "I'd better get back before Celia opens the door and drags in some unsuspecting wizard."

Hermione laughed, but felt there was a bit of the truth in Emilio's statement. Emilio said goodnight and stepped into the floo.

Hermione sat on the couch and admitted to herself, "I want Emilio as much as he wants me. We just have to be sure of what we're doing because I don't want to sleep with the first available wizard and find out we're not right for each other. Emilio and I have to build on this relationship before I'll even consider being intimate with him."

Hermione went to bed thinking about what sex with Emilio would feel like and it took her quite a while to fall asleep.

Friday morning, Hermione was up and about by 8:00 am. She was showered, dressed and ready to go by 9:30. She wanted to get out early because she knew shopping wasn't a five minute task. It would probably take hours to get the things she needed for Milan and for the party as well.

At 10:15 Celia stepped out of the floo. "Hermione. It's Celia. I'm here."

Hermione came out of the bedroom to greet Celia. "I'm ready. Just let me get my wand."

The witches were off within five minutes and their first stop was Patil's Shoppe. Padma and Pavarti opened the shop a few years ago and it was the place to go to get fine and not so fine clothes. Patil's Shoppe sold a bit of everything and their business was doing very well.

Padma was at the counter when Hermione and Celia walked in. She hugged Hermione who introduced her to Celia. The witches nodded at each other as Padma asked, "What are you looking for today?"

Hermione explained, I'll need a couple of sleek outfits. I'm going to Milan and I want to fit in. I also need something for Harry's party tonight.

Padma clapped her hands. We have a shipment that arrived on Monday. I'm sure you will find something there.

Padma turned to Celia and asked, "What can we help you with?"

Celia remarked, "I'm not sure what I want. May I just look around?"

Padma smiled, "Of course. Call if you need me."

Hermione and Celia spent the next three hours choosing outfits. At the end of their shopping spree, Hermione had six outfits, seven pairs of shoes, three different colored jeans, three tees and assorted lingerie. Celia purchased two outfits, two pairs of shoes and five pairs of jeans. Between them both, Hermione and Celia had enriched Patil's Shoppe by about eight hundred galleons.

Padma was very happy. She invited the witches to come back any time.

Hermione and Celia chatted amicably when they stopped for a sandwich and tea. At 5:00 pm they apparated back to the flat where Hermione spent a few minutes at Emilio's before flooing home to put her purchases away. Hermione spent fifteen minutes in front of her closet debating on what she would wear to the party finally choosing a green, skinny legged, one piece jumper with a green and black belt which accentuated her tiny waist. She accessorized with black. Black/green ankle boots with a cutout toe, black button earrings and her bag color spelled black rounded out the outfit.

Hermione checked herself in the mirror. Once again she was astounded to see such a gorgeous woman looking back at her. She did her makeup lightly as usual while she went a little heavier on the eye makeup. Hermione wore her hair severely pulled back in a bun with tendrils of hair hanging down her face, neck and back and was very happy with her look.

Emilio and Celia came through the floo at 9:15. Emilio's eyes lit up when he saw Hermione and he quipped, "You are so beautiful."

Hermione blushed. She loved it when Emilio paid her a compliment. It was just a little embarrassing in front of another person. Emilio kissed Hermione and whispered in her ear, "I'll have to keep you very close tonight. Any wizard with eyes will want you." Then he stepped back to look at Hermione again.

Celia was getting antsy and had remarked, "If you two are through making out, may we go? I'm the one carrying the heavy stuff."

Hermione laughed, "Poor thing. You get stuck carrying the food and the beer. Let me help you."

Harry's floo was open to the public for the party so guests could floo in if they desired. Hermione, Emilio and Celia chose to floo in. One at a time they shouted out Harry's address. When they stepped into Harry's floo room, Emilio brushed a few stray bits of ash off Hermione and Celia before turning to kiss Hermione on the nose.

Hermione and Celia handed the Brussels sprouts and celery and the Guinness over to a house elf.

As the trio moved toward the party area a voice drawled, "Aren't you the wizard Lozier? You get to have two witches on your arm. Why don't I take one of them off your hands? I'll take Granger. We can talk about her trip to Milan."

Hermione automatically put her hand on Emilio's arm.

Emilio stepped away from Hermione's hand and snarled, "You won't be taking Hermione anywhere. We've all grown up Malfoy. It's time you found your own witch. Try it, instead of coming round the back door. Not up to the task of finding a witch by yourself then? That doesn't surprise me in the least."

With his hand at his wand, Draco had taken two steps forward when Celia chirped, "Draco Malfoy. It's been a long time. You may take me. Hermione is spoken for."


	3. A Choice Is Made

Chapter Notes:

Not in my house

Emilio meets Harry, Ginny and Ron

A discussion with Ginny

Emilio is a hit as a cook

Draco works behind the scenes

I choose…..

Story Notes:

**Remember readers: As you read the next few chapters (3-5) and are ready to storm the castle and kill this author, this is Dramione. We will get there. In order to forward this story, there has to be stops along the way.**

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **I've Wanted This For So Long**

Hermione blushed. She loved it when Emilio paid her a compliment. It was just a little embarrassing in front of another person. Emilio kissed Hermione and whispered in her ear, "I'll have to keep you very close tonight. Any wizard with eyes will want you."

Then he stepped back to look at Hermione again. Celia was getting antsy and had remarked, "If you two are through making out, may we go? I'm the one carrying the heavy stuff."

Hermione laughed, "Poor thing. You get stuck carrying the food and the beer. Let me help you."

Harry's floo was open to the public for the party so guests could floo in if they desired. Hermione, Emilio and Celia chose to floo in. One at a time they shouted out Harry's address. When they stepped into Harry's floo room, Emilio brushed a few stray bits of ash off Hermione and Celia before turning to kiss Hermione on the nose.

Hermione and Celia handed the Brussels sprouts and celery and the Guinness over to a house elf.

As the trio moved toward the party area a voice drawled, "Aren't you the wizard Lozier? You get to have two witches on your arm. Why don't I take one of them off your hands? I'll take Granger. We can talk about her trip to Milan."

Hermione automatically put her hand on Emilio's arm.

Emilio stepped away from Hermione's hand and snarled, "You won't be taking Hermione anywhere. We've all grown up Malfoy. It's time you found your own witch. Try it, instead of coming round the back door. Not up to the task of finding a witch by yourself then? That doesn't surprise me in the least."

With his hand at his wand, Draco had taken two steps forward when Celia chirped, "Draco Malfoy. It's been a long time. You may take me. Hermione is spoken for."

**Chapter 3: A Choice Is Made**

Draco turned around and growled, "Who the hell-?"

Celia retorted, "Celia Lozier. I know you haven't forgotten me. Why don't you calm down and get us a drink. We can talk over the old times in Belgium. You remember Belgium don't you? You loved me. You couldn't get enough of me. You wanted me twenty four hours a day. You'd never leave me. And then you snuck out like a thief in the night. That Celia."

Draco glanced in Hermione's direction.

Then he looked at Emilio and snarled, "What Lozier? Decide to bring in the troops then? Didn't think you could hang onto your witch without help? You bring your sister here and set her in my path. To what end? The simple truth is you don't want Hermione to take a position with me. Are you afraid of her success? Is this what it's all about? You need to step out of wizard business."

Suddenly Harry appeared at the door. He shouted, "What the fuck is going on out here? All I can hear is you Malfoy. Did you decide to have a full blown shouting match in my floo room? That's not happening. If you want to argue Malfoy, take it somewhere else."

Draco strode off.

Harry saw Hermione and walked over to kiss her cheek and hug her. He turned to Emilio and held out his hand. "You must be Emilio. I've heard a lot about you. Good to meet you. I'm Harry. I think I've seen you around the Ministry. Why don't you two come to the ballroom. Everyone is inside."

Emilio took a few seconds to introduce Celia to Harry. Harry nodded at Celia and led the way to the ballroom.

Hermione grabbed on to Emilio's arm. She was still reeling from the run in with Draco. What the hell just happened? Hermione didn't know what Emilio meant by, we've all grown up. It's time to find your own witch. It sounded suspiciously like Emilio and Draco knew each other a little better than Hermione imagined.

Harry led Hermione, Emilio and Celia to the ballroom and suddenly Hermione was inundated by red heads. Ginny and Ron had come at her at a run and grabbed her up in hugs. Ron being so much bigger than Ginny had grabbed Hermione up in his arms and swung her around. When he finally put Hermione down Ginny stepped in to hug her. Ginny and Hermione were laughing and crying at the same time.

Harry stood off to the side laughing at the spectacle.

When everyone had hugged everyone, Ron asked, "What have you done Hermione. You look amazing. Doesn't she Gin?"

Ginny replied, "Yes she does. She's our beautiful Hermione. Now that we have squeezed Hermione half to death and completely ignored the handsome wizard standing beside her, I think it's time we got an introduction."

Hermione put her arm through Emilio's and said, "Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley. I'd like you to meet my wizard, Emilio Lozier." Ron and Emilio shook hands and Ginny gave him a hug.

Hermione turned to Celia and introduced her, "Ron, Ginny. This is Celia Lozier, Emilio's sister. Ron gave Celia a look up and down and Celia gave Ron a look up and down.

Hermione thought, those knickers will be at Ron's feet before the night is over.

Hermione looked up to see Draco over the other side of the room scowling. Hermione also saw Celia start across the room out of the corner of her eye and thought, Celia has to be good I think she's going to try to juggle Draco and Ron.

Emilio put his arms around Hermione when she asked, "Are you ready to meet the group?"

Emilio kissed her head and answered, "I'm ready love. Lead on."

Hermione took Emilio around. She introduced him to Padma, Michael, Hannah, Terry, Anthony, Luna, Neville, Megan, Susan, Ernie, Justin and the list went on. Seamus and Dean came up to say hello and shake Emilio's hand.

Emilio whispered, "I'll never remember all these names."

Hermione laughed, "They'll remember yours especially since I see your Brussels sprouts and celery on everybody's plate."

Emilio grinned. "Let's go get a drink."

Halfway to drinks Ginny grabbed Emilio saying, "Let's dance big boy." Emilio looked at Hermione who nodded her head.

Hermione walked over to the drinks and was chatting with Hannah Abbott when Draco came up to stand beside her.

Draco ignored Hannah. To Hermione he said, "I apologize for my earlier behavior. I was out of line. Not that I care, but I don't think your boyfriend likes me. I don't think he wants you to interview with me, but he should not be a consideration on whether or not you accept the position. It's your life so you should make an informed decision without his input. I really need someone of you brains and commitment to run the Milan office. Give me a fair chance before you turn me down."

Hermione crooked an eyebrow at him.

Draco smirked, "Let me rephrase. I hope you will take my job offer seriously."

Hermione automatically reached out to Draco and replied, "Apology accepted."

Draco automatically (or not) put his hand over Hermione's hand and responded, "You look amazing tonight Hermione." A small jolt passed between their hands. Hermione pulled her hand back and Draco did the same with Draco snorting, "That's the second time Granger. Are you trying to electrocute me?

At this moment Celia came up behind Draco and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back.

For one second Draco caught Hermione's eye. It seemed as though Draco was pleading with her to understand something.

Hermione didn't understand. She smiled and said, "Enjoy yourselves. It will be just like the old times in Belgium."

Celia laughed and retorted, "It will be better than Belgium."

Hermione turned her back on Celia and Draco and walked over to Luna and Neville.

After three dances, Ginny finally released Emilio back to Hermione. Emilio came back grinning. "Ginny is a bundle of energy."

Hermione grinned, "She always has been."

"Do you want something to eat, Emilio asked?" Hermione shook her head.

"Well then let's dance." Hermione let Emilio lead her to the dance floor where he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Hermione looked up to meet Draco Malfoy's gray eyes once more. He was scowling in her direction even as Celia whispered in his ear.

Emilio asked, "What were you and Malfoy talking about? That bloke doesn't know how to give it a rest."

Hermione laid her head on Emilio's shoulder and answered, "He came over to apologize for his behavior. He seems to think you don't want me to take his interview."

Emilio remained silent.

Hermione raised her head and looked at him. She asked, "What's going on?"

Emilio replied, "It's very simple Hermione. Malfoy and I want the same witch. He won't admit it because if he says it out loud, that would make him the cad as you are currently dating me. But, that's what it's all about. He's a petulant little fuck and will do anything to get his way. And he's right, I don't want you to take his interview, but I'm here for you and will support you in whatever you want to do. I've waited for you Hermione. I'm still waiting and I'm not going to give up. I won't standby and let you be spirited away from me and I will not take any bullshite from Draco Malfoy."

Hermione reached up to kiss Emilio. She whispered, "I don't expect you to take any bull shite from Draco. I believe you are mistaken in your belief Draco wants me. Draco is and always has been arrogant. He wants someone to run his business and he has settled on me. He will be an arsehole to anyone he thinks stands in the way of me taking the position. Maybe I should just cancel the interview. He would be angry, but it would put everything back to right with us."

Emilio felt his heart leap. He didn't want Hermione to take the interview and he definitely didn't want Hermione to take the job. Emilio wanted this witch by his side in London. Those were his first thoughts, but in reality, Emilio knew that any interference from him might end up causing Hermione to resent him.

Emilio said, "As much as I don't want you away from me, I want you to go to Milan. I want you to find out if being an import/export queen is up your alley. If it is, I know you'll be brilliant. If it isn't, there's always Gringotts as an alternative."

Hermione hugged Emilio tighter and replied, "I think I'll keep you."

Emilio laughed, "Good. Because I definitely plan on keeping you."

Harry came up and tapped Emilio on the shoulder. Hermione quipped, "Are you looking to dance with my date Potter?"

Harry laughed, "No Hermione. I'm here to find out if it's true Emilio made the Brussels sprouts and celery everyone is raving about."

Emilio uttered, "Guilty as charged."

Harry cheeked, "Well if Hermione doesn't marry you, I will. That dish is brilliant. I'll be stopping by the flat to get more. Keep your clothes on."

Hermione blushed and shouted, "Harry!" Emilio laughed out loud.

When Harry walked away Emilio smirked, "See. I have prospects too." Hermione laughed so hard she began to choke. Emilio dragged her over to the drinks to get her some water. Harry also ran over to see if Hermione was okay.

Celia and Draco were still standing by the drinks. Draco remarked, "Be careful Granger. I need you alive. Perhaps this is all a ploy so you can get close enough to electrocute me again?"

Before Emilio could open his mouth, Harry intervened. "What the fuck Malfoy? This isn't Hogwarts. Do you have to make a comment to Hermione every time you see her? You have a witch falling all over you. She not doing the job then? That shite in my floo room was more than enough."

Hermione hugged Harry and remarked, "This is your party Harry. Everyone is here to have a good time. Go enjoy yourself."

Harry hugged Hermione back and replied, "Draco is my mate, but he can be a real git sometimes."

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and said, "Go."

Hermione turned to Draco, "Enough Malfoy. We are aware you have asked me to work for you. Stop with the innuendo. It's not becoming and it's getting damned annoying. Celia is on your arm. Why not tend to her? She has missed your…ministrations or so I've heard. Be aware, if you keep this up, I _will_ electrocute your arse."

Hermione grabbed Emilio by the hand and headed towards Ginny.

Draco was in a snit. He turned to Celia and asked, "Have you told the whole of Britain we used to date?"

Serenely Celia remarked, "No. Just Hermione. Emilio already knew."

Draco got another whiskey. He thought to himself, everybody has shagged somebody at one time or another. That's no surprise. I just didn't want Granger to know the particulars. Fucking big mouth Celia never could keep her business to herself. I'll have to try another tack. I do have one thing going for me. Hermione has not let Lozier into her knickers. I can tell. It's a wizard thing. If she had, Emilio would hold her differently. He'd run his fingers through her hair. He'd nuzzle her neck. He'd push her hair back off her face. I've seen none of these things. Hermione Granger is still up for grabs.

Celia pulled Draco out of his reverie. She wanted to dance and began pulling Draco towards the dance area. Draco started to pull away then he remembered Hermione's blush that day at lunch. Granger wants me, but she just needs help realizing it. Maybe watching me dance with another witch will be the push she needs to step up.

Draco realized too late he should have set up some parameters with Celia. As soon as Celia was in his arms, she became an octopus. Her hands were all over him. She almost wanked him off in the middle of Harry's ballroom. Draco finally pinned her arms, but it was too late. He glanced over at Hermione and came face to face with her utter look of disgust.

Seamus yelled out, "Get a room. There are witches present." Draco waved Seamus off.

Emilio saw it as well and was humiliated. He went over to Celia, said something in her ear and half dragged her into another room.

Draco went to the men's room to adjust himself.

While Emilio was off reading the riot act to his sister, Hermione pulled Ginny aside. She asked, "Can we chat for a bit? I want to run something by you." Ginny grabbed Hermione by the arm and lead her through to Harry's living room.

Hermione didn't know how to start so she just started. "I want to take the next step with Emilio. I think he loves me. He noticed me even before I left the Ministry even before my makeover.

Ginny cautiously stated, "There's a big 'but' coming up. I can feel it. How do you feel about Emilio?'

Hermione answered, "I could love him. Before I went through my makeover, I promised myself I wouldn't fall for the first available wizard because I wanted to experience dating and romancing before I found 'the' wizard. I could definitely fall in love with Emilio though."

Ginny nodded.

Hermione continued. "Something else has happened. I have agreed to interview with Draco Malfoy for a position in his Milan office."

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "Don't you fucking tell me you're falling for Draco Malfoy. Don't you even say it."

Hermione threw up a muffliato.

Ginny raged on, "Are you fucking telling me that you have a wizard like Emilio hot for you and you are looking at Malfoy? Come on Hermione, wake up. Did you see the spectacle he made of himself on the dance floor? Is that the kind of wizard you want?"

Hermione released the muffliato, dragged Ginny into one of the bedrooms and thrown up locking and silencing charms.

Ginny took a couple of deep breaths and asked, "Why are we in this room under locking and silencing spells? It's true or it's not. You are developing feelings for Draco Malfoy or you aren't. If it's true, get your arse out there and tell Emilio the truth. He seems a good bloke and he deserves the truth. If you aren't, grab Emilio and love him as hard as you can."

Hermione softly replied, "It's not that simple Ginny. There is some kind of spark between Draco and myself. It's nothing definitive. He has made some moves, but I don't know if they are in relation to the position he wants me to take or something more. I just don't want to move forward with Emilio and find out I would be happier with someone else."

Ginny sighed. "Think about it Hermione. You've hidden yourself away for five years. Now you've had a makeover and suddenly you are around two of the most gorgeous wizards in London. Maybe it is simply a case of your ego making you think Malfoy is interested in you. Maybe the 'spark' with Draco is all in your mind. If you have any intention of shagging Malfoy, break up with Emilio now. Whatever you do Hermione, do it right. Be sure. Just don't wait so long somebody gets hurt."

Ginny and Hermione stood up and hugged each other. Hermione said, "Thanks Gin."

Hermione released the locking and silencing charms and the witches headed back to the ballroom.

When Hermione entered the ballroom Emilio was talking to Harry, Ron and Leanne Moon. Hermione thought Leanne was standing way to close to Emilio, but shrugged it off.

Emilio looked up to see her coming across the floor and his face lit up in a wide grin.

Hermione surprised herself as her stomach jumped when she caught Emilio's eye. She had missed him in the fifteen minutes she was with Ginny. Maybe she was being silly like Ginny said. Maybe it was ego. When Hermione reached Emilio, she almost had to elbow Leanne out of the way to hug him. Hermione thought it a little strange, but this fact wouldn't register until later.

Right in front of Hermione, Leanne asked Emilio to dance. Emilio ever the gentleman remarked, "Thank you for asking Leanne, but I'm with Hermione. She's the witch I'll be dancing with."

Leanne spoke out of turn. "You danced with Ginny. She's not your witch."

Hermione quietly said, "You're out of line Leanne. Take that shite somewhere else."

Leanne appeared to be spoiling for a fight. "I'm out of line? For almost five years you've ignored Emilio. He wasn't important enough for you to notice. Now you think you own him?"

Emilio stepped in. "Enough Leanne. You are out of line."

Hermione looked at Emilio and instantly she knew. Emilio had some kind of connection to Leanne. Maybe he had taken her out. Maybe he had shagged her. Whatever it was, there was a connection.

The shoe was on the other foot. Hermione didn't like another witch taking authority over Emilio and she had snapped, "What is this? Have I stepped into the middle of a family situation. Let me know and I'll be glad to excuse myself."

Emilio grabbed her hand but Hermione shook him off.

Ginny was at Hermione's side in a second. She spoke softly. "Stop Hermione. Stop right now. Why don't you go to the ladies and compose yourself?"

Hermione turned and headed for the bathroom. By the time she reached the bathroom, she had calmed somewhat and tried to justify what she had just seen. Leanne and Emilio as a couple? Why not? Emilio's a wizard who needed comfort from somewhere. Hermione's only problem with Emilio was, why hadn't he made his relationship with her clear to Leanne. Why was Leanne hanging on for another taste of his dick? This last thought pissed Hermione off to no end. Was Emilio keeping Leanne on the side in case things didn't work out between them? Hermione didn't want to think about it anymore. She fixed her make up and went back to the ballroom.

Hermione found Harry and said, "Thanks for the party handsome. I had a great time."

Harry knew Hermione was in a mood so all he said was, "Goodnight Hermione. Thanks for coming."

Hermione said basically the same thing to Ginny and Ron. To everyone else she waved and headed to the floo.

Draco watched the scene from beginning to end. He thought, Hermione might need my comfort. While Hermione finished saying her goodbyes, Draco headed to the floo room. He was determined to comfort Hermione for as long as she liked and as hard as she liked. Fuck Lozier.

After saying goodbye, Hermione headed directly for the floo. She didn't look left or right.

Emilio called after her, "Hermione wait," but she hadn't slowed down.

She was about to step in the floo when Draco grabbed her arm and called out, "My flat."

When they stepped out of the floo, Hermione found herself at Draco Malfoy's flat. She reached out to slap Draco, but he caught her hand and whispered, "I only want to comfort you. I want to be with you. Don't be angry."

Hermione started to cry and Draco pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead, he kissed her hair, he kissed her lips and Hermione kissed him back. Draco had Hermione in his arms and she was kissing him back. He didn't think about anything else. This is what he wanted. He moved them to the bedroom as he unbuckled the belt around her waist and pulled her jumper down to her ankles. Hermione was kissing his neck and his shoulder and Draco was on fire like never before. He had her shoes off then he had her jumper off. He carried Hermione to the bed and laid her down.

In a hoarse voice, Draco asked permission. "May I do this?"

"Just love me, Hermione responded." Draco finished taking off Hermione's clothes, undressed himself and climbed in beside Hermione. He was shaking because he wanted Hermione so badly. At first it had been arrogance. He had wanted a beautiful witch, but it had changed. He had changed. He had begun to fall for Hermione Granger. He wanted _her_.

Draco put his mouth on her and she crackled. Draco slid his tongue between Hermione's legs and she let out little gasps of pleasure. Draco moved away and put two fingers inside Hermione with his thumb on her clit. Draco wanted to be looking at Hermione when he made her cum.

Suddenly there was a commotion from his floo area. Draco hadn't thought to lock his floo. He had been too intent on Hermione. He had the presence of mind to throw up a locking charm on his bedroom door, but he could hear Potter and Lozier calling for Hermione.

Hermione sat up horrified it had come to this. Draco told her to get dressed and use his bedroom floo to go home. Before Hermione stepped into the floo, Draco put both hands on the sides of her face and kissed her. He held onto her hand for one extra second while he murmured, "All I want is a chance."

Draco waited several minutes, stepped into the floo calling out, "Malfoy Manor." Once at the manor, Draco turned right around and flooed back into the main floo area of his flat. Harry and Emilio were still there.

Draco acted outraged, "What the fuck Potter? No where else to go but my flat?"

Emilio stepped forward, "Where's Hermione?"

"Probably where you left her, snapped Draco. Lost your witch have you and you want to blame me? What'd you say earlier Potter? That's not happening. You should try to keep a better eye on her."

Emilio shouted, "You fucking tosser. Get Hermione out here and get her out here now.

Draco laughed.

Emilio shouted, "Crucio." Harry yelled, "Emilio. Wand down. Now."

Emilio put his wand down and lowered his head. "My apologies Harry. I can't stomach this fucking git."

Draco got up from where he fell screaming, "I'll have your job and your arse for this Lozier. You fucking think to use a Crucio on me and get away with it. Think again. You can't hold on to your witch and you Crucio me? Fuck you. If you don't arrest his arse Potter, I'll have your job as well."

Harry tried to bring a little order to the situation, but Draco would not be calmed.

Without blinking, Draco had his wand in his hand and screamed "Crucio. Crucio. Crucio. Now how does that feel you fucking piece of shite."

Harry was a little bit relieved. He didn't want to have to arrest Emilio. If Draco hadn't returned the Crucio he would have had to. As it stood, both wizards were level. If Harry could keep it from escalating any further, no one would have to be arrested.

Harry shouted, "Wand down Draco. Now."

Draco lowered his wand and spit. "Just get the fuck out of my flat. You may think we're level Lozier. Think again. Now get out."

Emilio pushed himself up off the floor. He felt like an arse now that he knew Hermione wasn't with Draco. He had burst into Draco's flat for nothing. He muttered, "My apologies Malfoy. I made an error in judgment."

Draco was still in a rage. "Fuck you Lozier. You think an apology will end this? Get out of my flat now. I hope your fucking witch has left you for good. You don't deserve her."

Emilio had turned around and come back into the room screaming, "And you think you do? And you think you do? I'll see you dead before I see you with Hermione." Emilio then strode to the floo and stepped through.

Harry said, "Will you please calm down Draco. This will come to no good."

Harry walked over to Draco's liquor cabinet, poured a fire whiskey and handed it to Draco.

Draco took the drink and downed it in one. "This isn't over Potter. You can leave. I'm going to bed."

Draco silently removed the locking spell on his bedroom door.

Harry followed him into the bedroom. Draco knew Harry was checking to see if Hermione was there, but he didn't comment.

Harry took one more look around and sniped, "It's nice to have a floo in your bedroom. Isn't it? Have a good night."

Hermione stepped out of her floo carrying her shoes and belt in her hand. She locked her floo. She wasn't up to seeing Emilio or anyone else. She pulled off her clothes and vanished every piece including shoes into nothingness. Then she headed for the bathroom. She needed a shower.

As the water poured down on her, Hermione began to cry. She almost had sex with Draco Malfoy. If Harry and Emilio hadn't burst into the flat she would be another notch on Malfoy's belt. She watched his earlier performance on the dance floor with Celia and still ended up in his bed. Maybe what Ginny said was true. She'd been a dowdy lobbyist for five years and now that she'd transformed herself, she wanted to have a hand in more than one pie. What would she say to Emilio? Should she just go ahead and break it off? She felt dirty so she scrubbed and scrubbed until her skin was raw.

Emilio treated her like a queen yet she wouldn't even entertain the thought of being intimate with him. She had seen Draco Malfoy three times and was willing to let him shag her. Hermione cried harder.

When she finished her shower, Hermione changed into her pajamas. She made herself a cup of tea and sat on the couch chastising herself over and over. Would she lie to save her relationship with Emilio? She didn't know. She always prided herself on telling the truth. She wasn't going to change now.

Hermione was startled by the tapping on the window and got up slowly to retrieve the message.

The message was from Draco. He wrote:

_I apologize. That was not how it was supposed to go. I want to wine and dine you. I want to take you dancing. I want to hold you out on my arm. I want you to want to be with me. I did a very stupid thing tonight because I became inflamed by being with you. I hope you will forgive me. I will never mention to another soul what transpired tonight. You and I will not have to speak of this again and I will leave you to your life. Whether you include me in that life is up to you. I'll wait. Draco Malfoy doesn't apologize often, so please take this apology for what it's worth. I am deeply sorry the night turned out as it did. _

_DLM._

Hermione read Draco's note over twice then she vanished it into nothingness along side her clothes.

Hermione's mobile rang. She took a deep breath and said hello. It was Harry on the other end. He asked if she was alright and told her she had given them a scare running out like that. He asked if she'd seen Emilio because he was worried sick.

Hermione told Harry that she was fine and just had to get out of there. I know I was being silly. Emilio is a grown wizard who's obviously had other relationships. I just didn't like them sprung on me in public. I'm really okay Harry. It was a lovely party."

Harry replied, "Okay. Just as long as you're alright. Hermione! As one best friend to another, if you were with Draco tonight, you don't really want Emilio. Let him go. He's in love with you and it will kill him to find out you are with him, but doing things with another wizard. I'll talk to you later."

Harry didn't have to tell her Emilio was in love with her. She knew it. She could tell by his touch, his manners, his treatment of her. Emilio loved her. She liked being with him, but did she love him? Was she infatuated with Emilio because he was the first wizard who had taken an interest in her? It was confusing. Everything had been fine until she began to _feel _Draco Malfoy.

Hermione knew she had to get this sorted and decided she would answer any question honestly. She also knew she would not intentionally hurt Emilio. Suddenly she was tired of thinking, she needed rest. She fell into her bed and as she drifted off to sleep she wondered what Emilio was doing.

Saturday morning Hermione dragged herself out of bed even though she didn't have to. There wouldn't be anyone coming to see about her. More than likely she didn't have a boyfriend anymore.

Hermione thought back over last night. She cringed when she thought about being in Draco's bed. What a slag she turned out to be. Draco didn't even have to buy her a drink before he shagged her.

Hermione told herself, "Get over it. Whatever comes, you'll deal with it."

The whatever came sooner than Hermione expected when her doorbell rang. She thought, it could only be Emilio. The floo was locked so he had come to the front door.

Hermione heaved a heavy sigh as she answered the door.

Emilio had brought breakfast. He kissed her on the nose and proceeded straight to the kitchen. "I've brought breakfast in case you couldn't tell."

Hermione smiled at him, "You'll spoil me rotten Emilio."

Emilio mumbled, "That's what I mean to do."

Hermione went over and hugged him. For the briefest second Emilio didn't know whether to hug her back. Then he had wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Hermione grinned and cheeked, "Hair kisser."

Emilio laughed out loud. Hermione laughed as well.

Deep down inside Hermione was sad. Draco Malfoy had scuttled everything. Hermione used to be happy in Emilio's company. Now she wondered what it would be like if it was Draco there instead of Emilio.

Hermione sighed again.

Emilio came and sat next to her on the couch. He took Hermione's hands in his and kissed them one at a time.

"I'm sorry about last night Hermione. Leanne was bang out of order. I didn't think it necessary to hash over old acquaintances, but I see I was mistaken. I have been with Leanne.

Two years ago I asked to take you out but you vigorously declined."

Hermione cheeked, "I vigorously declined did I?"

Emilio smiled and continued, "I was feeling a bit down when Leanne started to come round. She and I chatted a bit every day and I finally asked her out. She and I dated for four or five months. At the tail end of it, Leanne was angry because I wouldn't move forward. I actually couldn't move forward because a brilliant lobbyist had my fancy and I couldn't see myself with anyone other than her. Leanne and I just trickled off. I stopped asking and she stopped coming round. I was okay with that because I wanted you. I waited quietly in the background thankful you hadn't taken up with someone else right up until the day I heard you were leaving. I decided to try one more time, but that didn't work out too well. By the time I gathered enough courage to ask you out again, you were gone. You were spirited away by your colleagues to some retirement party. After you left the Ministry, there were times I sought Leanne's attentions. As bad as it sounds, it was for physical reasons and nothing more. Then I ran into you in Diagon Alley and I knew I was in it for good or for bad so I asked you out. To my surprise you accepted. The rest, as muggles say, is history."

Hermione moved her hands to the back of Emilio's neck then into his hair. He closed his eyes and let Hermione play in his hair. Emilio was in heaven. If Hermione never stopped, it would be alright with him.

Hermione remarked, "I was being silly last night. I should have talked it over with you. I ran away like a silly little Hogwarts third year. I'm sorry. I know I caused all kinds of worry. Harry called me last night to make sure I was okay, but I was too embarrassed to call you. I thought you would have had enough of me by then."

Emilio took Hermione's hand from his hair and leaned into her whispering, "My love. I will never have enough of you. I want you in my life. I want you in my bed. I will never get enough. That is my intent"

Hermione leaned against Emilio's shoulder and whispered, "I recognize your intentions, but I still have some doubts within myself. I do not want to accept your intentions and be wrong. Forgive me for being so blunt. I recognize how you feel about me, but I'm not ready to set a life path. I wouldn't want to hurt you, but neither do I plan on leaving you."

Emilio kissed Hermione's hands again. He stated clearly, "I am in love with you Hermione and I appreciate your honesty. The only way you could hurt me is to lie to me. If a day ever comes and you realize you are meant to be with someone else, just tell me. It would kill me to find out on my own."

Hermione murmured, "I promise."

Hermione had made her choice. She would stay with Emilio.

Hermione had a feeling Emilio knew she had been in that room with Draco. She had a feeling he thought she had betrayed him. As long as Hermione never spoke the words out of her mouth, Emilio would choose to _believe _otherwise. She would not ever utter a syllable of what happened after she left Harry's. It was a secret she would take to the grave if necessary. She would move on with her life and love Emilio as hard as she could.

Hermione had her head on Emilio's chest. He asked, "Would you like to go with Celia and me as we comb the wilds of London? Celia really wants to see some of the city before she leaves."

Hermione had begged off telling him, "I want to catch up on some sleep. Maybe we can take Celia to Witch-Wizard tonight."

Emilio kissed Hermione saying, "Sounds good. I will see you in a bit."

Hermione went back to bed and fell asleep quickly. Hermione dreamt of a thousand owls jockeying to get into her window. All the messages read exactly the same, _all I want is a chance. _

Hermione slept right through to 6:00 pm when Celia came rushing into her bedroom. "Come on. Get up. Emilio says if we're good he'll take us to the pub."

Hermione laughed and raised her voice. "We don't have to be good. I know my way to the pub."

Emilio laughed and called out, "Touché."

Although she was laughing, Hermione felt a little sadness inside. Had Emilio sent Celia in because he thought she might be with someone? Hermione mentally kicked herself. She hadn't ever invited him into her bedroom.

Hermione jumped out of bed. "Get yourself some wine and a muggle beer for your adorable brother. I'll be out in a few."

Hermione quickly showered and dressed. She chose a white, close fitting sheath and accessorized with red. She wore her hair in a loose pony tail and used a small touch of liner on her eyes. She spelled her bag red as well. She got her wand and was ready to go.

It had only taken her forty minutes which must be some kind of record. When she walked into the living room, Emilio made a wolf whistle.

Hermione grinned, "You're only whistling at me because I'm your witch."

Emilio grinned as wide as he could. That was the first time Hermione said, his witch. He liked the sound of it.

Before they left, Hermione sent a quick note to Harry telling him to come to Witch-Wizard and bring Ginny and Ron.

Celia remarked, "Which witch is which? Yes. Bring Ron."

Emilio frowned, but Hermione laughed out loud. The little slag.

Emilio grabbed each witch by the arm and apparated to outside the pub. It was Saturday night and the pub was overflowing. Luckily a group was just leaving as they came in. Dean saw them come in and wandered over to say hello. They chatted a bit about Harry's party then Dean excused himself. Celia got up to wander the bar saying she wanted to see what the prospects were like.

Emilio asked, "Do you want a drink love?" Hermione decided to try one of the pub's exotic drinks. "Surprise me. Bring me something exotic." Emilio raised an eyebrow but didn't say a thing.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Dudley came through and sat down with Hermione. Both Harry and Ginny were staring at Hermione.

Hermione asked, "What? Have I got something in my teeth?"

Dudley laughed.

Ginny said, "Nope. Just wondering if everything is okay."

Emilio came back to the table with some red drink. Hermione started laughing.

Emilio asked, "What? You said something exotic."

Ginny started laughing, "But she probably didn't say red big boy. That drink looks like something Snape would concoct."

Emilio huffed, "Well you go ask for something exotic and see what you get."

Hermione stood and asked, "Coming Ginny? We're going to the bar for something exotic but not red." The two witches laughed as they walked away from the table.

Blaise intercepted Hermione when she was halfway to the bar asking to have a word, but Ginny kept going.

Hermione nodded, "What can I do for you Blaise?"

Blaise replied, "Draco wanted me to pass you a message. The interview will be conducted by one of his staff as he will be in the States for the next several months. The job is yours if you still want it. I'm not sure what any of it means, but I promised to deliver the message."

Hermione replied, "If you speak with Draco, please tell him I'll see his staff first thing in the morning May tenth. Thanks."

Hermione continued to the bar. Ginny had two drinks. One was light blue and the other dark blue. Hermione ordered a white wine and she and Ginny laughed all the way back to the table.

Dudley drank all three exotic drinks then had to excuse himself to the men's room. He left the table to the sounds of hysterical laughter.

Harry asked the question everyone wanted answered. "What was Blaise on about Hermione? It looked like an intense conversation or as intense as Blaise can get."

Hermione laughed and replied, "Blaise was telling me my interview will be done by staff. Draco was needed in the States and will be gone several months or more. I told him it didn't matter who did the interview. I just need to know if it's the job for me or not."

Harry griped, "Import/Export seems like a tough assignment Hermione. Would you really want to travel to The States or China for months at a time? There has to be something you are better suited for."

Hermione replied, "You're right Harry. I have been mulling it over. I gave my word I would take the interview, but I don't know if I'll take the position. However, I will enjoy those days and nights in Milan especially since Emilio will be there with me."

When Hermione said this, Emilio began to rub her shoulder. Hermione smiled, but Emilio's hands on her at that moment irritated her. It was almost as though he was saying, I've won. Hermione didn't like it one bit.

End Notes:

**To the guest reviewer who asked, "Did you mean Diagon Alley when you wrote Diagon Place? No, I didn't. Actually, Diagon Place is a lovely new street off Diagon Alley. It was built after the war (In my mind). Diagon Place is a featured street in several of my stories. Thank you for asking.**


	4. Down Up And Back To Down

Chapter Notes:

Celia spills some beans

Impending interview

Contemplating the job

Something has changed

Information from a best mate

Story Notes:

**Remember readers: As you read the next few chapters (3-5) and are ready to storm the castle and kill this author, this is Dramione. We will get there. In order to forward this story, there has to be stops along the way.**

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **A Choice Is Made**

Hermione replied, "If you speak with Draco, please tell him I'll see his staff first thing in the morning May tenth. Thanks."

Hermione continued to the bar. Ginny had two drinks. One was light blue and the other dark blue. Hermione ordered a white wine. Hermione and Ginny laughed all the way back to the table.

Dudley drank all three exotic drinks then had to excuse himself to the men's room. He left the table to the sounds of hysterical laughter.

Harry asked the question everyone wanted answered. "What was Blaise on about Hermione? It looked like an intense conversation or as intense as Blaise can get."

Hermione laughed and replied, "Blaise was telling me my interview will be done by staff. Draco was needed in the States and will be gone several months or more. I told him it didn't matter who did the interview. I just need to know if it's the job for me or not."

Harry griped, "Import/Export seems like a tough assignment Hermione. Would you really want to travel to The States or China for months at a time? There has to be something you are better suited for."

Hermione replied, "You're right Harry. I have been mulling it over. I gave my word I would take the interview, but I don't know if I'll take the position. However, I will enjoy those days and nights in Milan especially since Emilio will be there with me."

When Hermione said this, Emilio began to rub her shoulder. Hermione smiled, but Emilio's hands on her at that moment irritated her. It was almost as though he was saying, I've won. Hermione didn't like it one bit.

**Chapter 4: Down Up And Back To Down**

There were more laughs as Dudley came back to the table looking green about the mouth and muttered, "I think I've been poisoned." Everybody howled.

Harry quipped, "Next time you'll keep your bloody face out of other people's glasses."

Dudley coughed out, "Bloody exotic drinks." to another round of howling.

Hermione laughed along with everyone else. However, she was still bristling over Emilio rubbing her shoulder. She wasn't a pawn in a game between him and Draco if such a game even existed. Hermione knew she was being silly, but she just couldn't help it. Even though she promised to love Emilio to the best of her ability, a little tiny part of her wondered what she would do if Emilio was right about Draco wanting her. Hermione mentally kicked herself. No matter what Emilio said or what Draco said while he was trying to get into her knickers, she knew better. Draco Malfoy had a reputation. He always wanted a witch, until he got her.

The rest of the evening progressed swimmingly. There was dancing and drinking and more drinking and more dancing. Other witches and wizards nearly had to clear the floor when Ginny danced with Emilio. Ginny was such a wild dancer and she seemed to like dancing with Emilio. Hermione and Harry danced a few dances, but no matter how far away Hermione got from Harry, he managed to step on her toes. Hermione laughed so hard at Harry she couldn't dance right. Then she danced with Dudley. He was a little better than Harry but not by much.

Celia wandered over for a few minutes. She and Ron had been huddling in a corner most of the night. Celia pulled Emilio aside to tell him something and whatever she told him didn't sit well. Celia didn't care. She flipped her hair in Emilio's face and walked back over to Ron. Emilio frowned, but didn't take any measures.

Emilio grabbed Hermione when a nice, slow song came on. He held Hermione close while whispering sweet things in her ear. The next dance was a slow song as well and Hermione and Emilio remained on the dance floor.

Hermione snuggled up to her wizard. She would try her best to love him.

The group started to leave around midnight with Hermione and Emilio heading out first.

Emilio saw Hermione to her flat, came in behind her and went straight to the liquor cabinet. He spell chilled a bottle of white wine and took a Guinness for himself. He and Hermione sat on the couch discussing the night. Hermione asked, "What did Celia say that made you frown?" Hermione ran her fingers across Emilio's face and through his hair while he spoke.

"She wanted me to know Ron invited her to a gathering and I was put off because of the way she was carrying herself. Draco last night, Ron tonight. She'll be worn out before she's twenty five. Hermione couldn't help herself, she laughed. Emilio smiled, "It's not that funny. I love that she came to visit, but I'll also love to see her go."

Emilio turned to Hermione to pull her close to him and she sank right into his chest. Emilio began to rub her hair as she began to rub his chest. He leaned down to kiss Hermione on the lips and she reached over to wrap her arms around his neck. As they deepened the kiss, Emilio whispered, I want to hold you in my arms all night. That's all it will be. I just need to hold you."

Hermione whispered back, "I'd love for you to hold me all night, but just so you know, anything hard coming at me will be met with resistance."

"Fair enough witch. "Fair enough."

They finished their drinks and headed for the bedroom hand in hand. Hermione grabbed her pajamas and excused herself to the bathroom.

In the back of her mind, Hermione wondered why she was even in the bathroom. Emilio was her wizard. Shouldn't she feel comfortable enough to change in front of him?

Hermione flashed back to the night of Harry's party. She had let Draco take off every article of her clothing without blinking an eye. She had let Draco put his mouth on her most private parts and put his hands in her. She had wiggled, groaned and gasped, but she hadn't asked Draco to stop. She had spread herself wider for him. She began to throb between her legs. What the fuck? She was in her bathroom, Emilio was in her bedroom and she was standing there with her slit throbbing thinking about Draco Malfoy. She tried to calm herself by washing her face with cold water. That didn't work. The throbbing between her legs was intensifying. It was obvious she shouldn't get in bed beside Emilio in a state like this. In an attempt to calm herself, Hermione started to chant the ingredients of a random potion. She had to chant the ingredients three times before she felt calm enough to leave the bathroom.

Emilio smiled at Hermione when she returned to the bedroom, but she was surprised to find he hadn't made any move to undress.

Emilio explained, "I wasn't sure if you would change your mind Hermione. I didn't want to be caught out if you told me you'd rather I go home."

Hermione smiled back at Emilio and questioned, "Has it come down to my very own wizard refusing to share a bed with me? That's not very encouraging to a witch."

Emilio quipped, "Your very own wizard thinks it shouldn't be this hard or this awkward for a wizard and his witch to sleep together especially if it has already been sorted they will not interact with each other."

Hermione blushed. Emilio was right. She was making the act of sleeping beside Emilio into some huge deal. A shudder went through Hermione as the little voice in her head snarked, you feel as though you're being unfaithful to Draco, that's why. Get over yourself.

The blush spread up to Hermione's hairline.

Hermione walked over to Emilio. "Come on big boy. Get those clothes off, get into the bed and keep me warm."

Emilio remarked, "Wizard on the way."

Hermione laughed.

Emilio was out of his clothes and in the bed in record time. Once he was in the bed, he grabbed Hermione and pulled her up against him telling her he didn't like it when she called him _big boy_. He suggested she call him her sweet, loveable snuggle bunny.

Hermione laughed so hard she had to get out of bed to use the bathroom. When she came back, she quipped to Emilio, "If that's your choice, I'll be glad to oblige. Just remember when I say it front of Harry and Ginny, you asked for it."

Emilio laughed, "I'll remember."

Hermione slept well even with Emilio's erection poking her in the back.

During the night they had somehow changed position and ended up with Emilio on his stomach with Hermione lying across his back with one leg thrown over his body.

Hermione heard a noise and looked up to find Celia standing in the doorway. Celia shouted, "Sorry. I didn't know. I didn't think…. I thought you….."

Emilio lifted his head to tell Celia, "Stop talking Celia. Just shut up and get out of this room. Give us some privacy."

Celia ducked back out of the door, but Emilio was angry, really angry and threatened to slap some sense into his sister. Hermione was a tad embarrassed because she and Emilio were caught together in bed. They should have shut the bedroom door last night and Celia had invaded their privacy, but Hermione felt Emilio was overreacting. They hadn't been in a compromising position and they were decently covered.

Emilio got out of bed to use the bathroom and Hermione got up to go see about Celia.

When Hermione walked into the living room, Celia started apologizing. Hermione held up a hand and retorted, "Maybe next time you can make yourself known before you enter the bedroom. That way, none of us will be embarrassed."

Celia sputtered, "I was just surprised. I didn't think Emilio would be in your bed. I was under the impression…"

Hermione was puzzled. The witch who would shag anything with a dick was caught out because my wizard was in my bed. Something was off.

Emilio was coming down the hall while Celia was speaking. He shouted at Celia, "If you say one more word, I'll have your arse on a portkey before you can say, shag me Ron. Get out of here. Go back to my flat. I'll be there shortly," and Celia hurried through the floo without a backward look.

Hermione turned to Emilio. "What was that all about? Have you discussed our relationship with your sister?"

Emilio stuttered, "No. Of course I haven't. Celia just doesn't know when to stop talking."

Hermione sniped, "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't skirt the subject. Why was Celia so surprised you and I were in bed together? What am I missing?"

Emilio sat heavily down on the couch and responded, "Celia thinks you and Draco have feelings for each other and he would be the wizard in your bed."

That remark pissed Hermione off more than any remark ever and she blew up. "When have I ever given you the impression I want Draco in my bed? Don't you fucking try to turn this into something about Draco Malfoy. You two don't like each other. Fine. You think he's after me. Fine. You don't like the way he treats people. Fine. What the fuck has that to do with your sister nearly vomiting when she found us in bed together?"

Emilio stood up and shouted, "I didn't say I thought anything Hermione. I said that's what Celia thinks."

Hermione shrugged, "Go home Emilio. Tell your sister she doesn't have to worry about me shagging Draco Malfoy. I do not have any designs on him and as far as I know he doesn't have any designs on me. He's all hers. If you believe, even a little, that I'm not interested in you, don't come back. I will be alone before I will accept you and your sister casting aspersions on me. You know where the floo is located."

Hermione held her tears until after Emilio had gone through the floo. Then, Hermione had broken down and cried for ten minutes. After that, she decided this might be for the best.

It was several hours later when her floo lit up and Celia stepped carefully into the room asking in a lowly voice, "Will you listen to me for a minute? I overstepped my bounds and I have caused problems between you and Emilio. I'm sorry."

Hermione gestured to a chair. Celia sat down and asked if she could have wine. Hermione got a bottle of wine from the cooler and two glasses from the kitchen.

For several minutes, Celia sipped her wine in silence then she began talking. "Draco and Emilio have been at odds since they were young. Yes, they knew each other earlier on, but neither will talk about it. They were both scions of powerful, wealthy families and they were always trying to outdo each other. Even when Draco was at Hogwarts and Emilio at Scuola Illustre they were in competition. They were given tasks by the fathers which usually pitted them against each other and on vacations, each would try to one up the other. It came to a head when their thoughts turned to witches. Emilio would become involved with a witch and Draco would come round and sweet talk the witch away. This happened twice. The third time Draco came to Italy and tried to spirit Emilio's witch away, he and Draco dueled. Emilio hurt Draco so badly he had to spend time in clinica privata. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were livid. Even though the families were almost evenly matched in power and wealth, the Malfoys had an edge. They had Voldemort. For several years they vowed to turn my family in to Voldemort if Emilio ever raised a wand to Draco again. To get back at Emilio, Draco shagged me. With the threat of Voldemort hanging over the family's head, Emilio had to stand by while I petulantly laid down for Draco and for the most part that's why Emilio has hated Draco ever since. He is seeing Draco as the interloper once again. Emilio loves you. He has not said, but I believe Emilio thinks you may turn to Draco and leave him."

Hermione knew Celia talked way too much, but this was beyond belief. She had just put all of Emilio's business out there for Hermione to hear. Even with all Celia's talk, Hermione still didn't understand she was so surprised to find Emilio in her bed so she asked, "What has all this to do with Emilio in my bed?"

Celia put down her wine. "I've said way too much already. Maybe you and Emilio will work things out. I really hope so. You are the best witch. I've said so much when I really came over to say goodbye and thank you for being such a good host. My portkey leaves in an hour. Perhaps I'll see you again Hermione and please don't give up on Emilio. I'm sure everything will straighten itself out."

Celia gave a little wave as she headed to the floo.

Hermione poured herself another glass of wine and thought, that witch talked for almost forty minutes and I still don't have a clue why she didn't expect Emilio to be in my bed. I feel I've missed something, been misled or plain out misdirected, but it was interesting to find out Draco and Emilio hated each other, but lived almost parallel lives.

Hermione finished her wine and went to take a shower. She decided it would be a pleasure to spend this Sunday alone. It would give her some time to think about her trip to Milan and to make alternate arrangements because if she and Emilio weren't speaking, she wouldn't be staying at his family estate when she visited Milan.

Hermione spent Sunday alone then she spent Monday alone. Emilio didn't call or come by either day. Initially, Hermione was sad it had all come to this, but in the end, she believed it to be for the best. Emilio hadn't come back. He must really believe she wasn't interested in him.

On Monday afternoon, Hermione called for reservations at Albergo Milan and felt much better once her reservation was confirmed. Monday afternoon was also the day Hermione wrote a letter to Ginny to vent.

Hermione wrote,

_Hi Ginny. I just need to vent a little. I hope it's okay with you. Emilio and I had a blowout and have broken up. It appears Emilio thinks I do not have feelings for him. It was all precipitated by his sister walking in on us in bed. Celia screeched like someone had burned her which I didn't understand. Having had some time to think, I wonder if Celia was surprised because Emilio has recently been in Leanne's bed. It's the only reason I can think which would elicit such behavior. I'm so confused. I guess that's about all. I hope you'll be home again soon. _

_Hermione. _

She sent the letter off by owl.

Hermione was feeling a little bit down on Tuesday. She had been doing a lot of thinking about Emilio and even though she decided this break-up was probably best for the both of them, she was hurt Emilio had given up so easily. She had been deep in thought when the doorbell rang. She dragged herself over to open the door to find Emilio standing there looking sheepish.

"May I come in, he asked?"

Hermione stepped back to let him in and he had hesitantly walked to the center of the room to wait for Hermione to ask him to have a seat. Hermione invited him to have a seat so he sat.

Emilio had waited for Hermione to ask him to have a seat, but he didn't wait to be invited to speak. "First Hermione, I want to apologize for not calling or coming by. I felt like you needed a little time to calm down. You were angry at me for something my sister believes and there wasn't any way I could fight that. If you're over being angry, do you think we can talk?"

Hermione was calm. She had almost gotten to the point where she was resigned to the break-up. Now here he was wanting to talk. Sitting on her couch, Hermione wrapped her pride around herself and answered, "Of course we can talk. Do you have a specific subject in mind? I only ask because I'm curious. If it is going to be a conversation about Draco Malfoy, I'd rather not. I have nothing to do with him outside of applying for a position and he has nothing to do with me. So what is it we need to talk about?"

"The conversation will not be about Draco Malfoy. The conversation will be about us. Is there an us Hermione? Do you want to be with me? I want us to be a couple and I want to be with you. You've told me you're unsure of us having a future together so I guess my next question would be, would you like to be completely free to date other wizards? I've admired you for so long I never thought about what would happen if I got you? Somehow I envisioned a fairy tale. Do you mind if I get a Guinness?"

Hermione watched Emilio walk to the cooler. He was so handsome. She really liked to watch him walk. She loved his hair, but was that enough? Would that carry them through as a couple? Hermione thought about it. He was her first available wizard, but so what. He loved her. She could grow to love him. Couldn't she?

Hermione took a deep breath and responded to Emilio. "I think there is an us and I do want to be with you. I would be lying if I told you I was sure about the future because I haven't dated anyone in five years and I'm feeling quite the novice. I do admit I might have been looking at life the wrong way. I was convinced the first wizard I met couldn't possibly be my life wizard and I had visions of having to date four or five wizards before I found the right one. However, if I look at it another way, there's no written rule saying my first wizard couldn't be my life wizard."

Emilio literally jumped at this. "Am I to understand you will give me another chance? Will you let me try again?"

"That's what I'm saying. We can try this again and we will work our way up from here. While we won't be jumping into sex right away that doesn't mean I'm not working on the relationship."

Emilio kissed Hermione on the nose.

She smirked, "Can you remember all that?

Emilio cheeked, "I can't get into your knickers."

Hermione whacked Emilio across the arm and retorted, "You cheeky little bugger. Is that all you remember?"

Emilio grabbed Hermione and kissed her throat and her ear and her forehead. "I remember I can kiss you anywhere I want."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Emilio and kissed him on the lips saying, "That, you can do." When they finished kissing, Emilio put his head in Hermione's lap.

Hermione told him, "I've made arrangements to stay at Albergo Milan when I'm in Milan. I had to do something when I hadn't heard from you in three days. I didn't want to be without lodgings while I was there.

Emilio sat up. "I have everything set up at my family's estate. You can cancel your reservation.

Hermione hesitated for a second before she replied, "No love. I'm not going to cancel the reservation. Perhaps I'll get to stay at your estate another time."

Emilio laid his head back in Hermione's lap and wistfully asked, "Will you at least come and meet my parents?"

Hermione kissed him on the nose. "I would be pleased to meet your parents."

Emilio sighed, "That will work. Will you still allow me to show you Italy?"

On Wednesday, Emilio changed his portkey destination from Pavia to Milan proper. He and Hermione agreed he would take the luggage to the hotel while she was at DLM.

With all bases covered, Hermione was ready for Milan. She was ready to see what was what.

Emilio spent some nights at Hermione's and some nights at home. In addition, Emilio was becoming fast friends with Harry and often stopped by Harry's house. Hermione had a fleeting thought about Harry being friends with Emilio and Draco at the same time. She hoped he could handle the nonsense.

On Thursday, Hermione had to be up very early. Her portkey was scheduled for 2:00 am London time. Her interview was scheduled for 9:00 Milan time. She would have an hour to look around the company.

Emilio stayed at his flat on Wednesday, but he called Hermione to wish her a good night. "I'm going to spend some time with Harry and the boys tonight. I'll see you in Milan. Sleep well."

Hermione snuggled in and was asleep in ten minutes. Again, the thousands of owls with the exact same message appeared in Hermione's dreams. _All I want is a chance, _but Hermione slept on.

The next morning Hermione ate a leisurely breakfast of tea and toast and still arrived at the portkey office in plenty of time. In another forty five minutes, Hermione was at the Milan portkey office closest to DLM and given the apparating directions to Draco's company. Hermione found that the apparating directions had allowed her to apparate directly into some type of receiving room at DLM. It didn't take long before a member of staff came through to greet her. Privately, Hermione was glad she'd gone shopping for new clothes as the staff at DLM was dressed better than most runway models and the wizards were dressed as impeccably as the witches. Hermione was introduced to four of the staff, Carmela, Marta, Velia and Gennaro. All four were very personable. Hermione was very glad she had taken the time to study the language and had an extensive Italian vocabulary.

Hermione felt as though Marta gave her the once over, but it could have been her imagination. Carmela appeared to be the oldest of the group and it was she who would be interviewing Hermione. Before the interview, Carmela took Hermione on a tour of the company and made her feel very comfortable. Hermione had an exciting time viewing all the comings and goings. It was fast paced but not manic. Hermione loved what little she had seen.

As they toured, Carmela let Hermione in on a secret. "Stock up on trousers and suits. Dresses and skirts are for the cutie pies. We who do the moving around need to feel comfortable. I'm not telling you to never wear dresses or skirts because we all have to feel sexy from time to time. I'm just offering suggestions. If you take the position, you can make up your own mind. Mr. Malfoy speaks very highly of you. We were under the impression you were his fiancee until he set us straight."

Hermione uttered her surprise, "Whatever would make you think that?"

Carmela caught herself and replied, "I've spoken out of turn. My apologies. I wouldn't want you to think I'm an office gossip. Let's get you up to the office for your interview."

Carmela and Hermione completed the interview at 3:30 pm after which Carmela was enthusiastic about Hermione accepting the position. "You are perfect for the job. I hope you will give us serious consideration and I will be speaking to Mr. Malfoy later on this evening to give him feedback on the interview. How long will you be staying in Italy?"

Hermione said, "My boyfriend and I will be staying the weekend at Albergo Milan. I have a portkey home for Sunday night."

Carmela wrote down her address and number for Hermione. "In case you want a real Italian Sunday dinner."

Hermione explained, "Emilio is from Pavia. I believe we will have Sunday dinner at his family estate, but thank you for the invitation Carmela. I hope to see you again."

They shook hands and Hermione headed for the hotel. Emilio was supposed to meet her, but she had completed her interview early so she made arrangements to get to the hotel by herself and reached the Albergo in record time.

When she let herself into the room, Emilio was on the phone. Hermione thought nothing of it until she heard Emilio say, "Hermione wouldn't like that one bit. We'll see."

Hermione wasn't trying to eavesdrop so she spoke up. "Hermione wouldn't like what? We'll see what?"

Emilio told the caller, "Hermione's back. I'll speak with you later."

Emilio replied, "Celia called to see if we want to take a quick trip to Belgium. I told her you were interested in seeing Milan not Belgium."

Hermione nodded, but like the night at Harry's party, something was off. Hermione decided, she was in Italy and stray thoughts weren't going to spoil her time. She would think about it when she got back home.

Emilio came over to give her a passionate kiss and a hug.

Hermione hugged him back asking, "What do you have planned for tonight?"

Emilio replied, A little dinner, a little dancing and a little sightseeing. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good," remarked Hermione, "What shall I wear?"

Emilio grabbed her and squeezed her. "Anything you put on will look good."

Hermione smirked, "So says the wizard who is in love with the witch."

Emilio laughed and asked, "Does the witch I love want to cuddle for a bit? I want to feel her next to me."

Hermione replied, "I'll be cuddle worthy as soon as I get out of these clothes."

Emilio snorted, "Hell yeah! We're getting out of our clothes." Hermione didn't even answer as she went to the closet to find something comfortable to wear.

She and Emilio napped together for a couple of hours.

Emilio took Hermione so many different places they hardly registered. They dined, they danced and they saw the sights.

Soon it was Sunday afternoon and they were headed to Emilio's home. It was massive and beautiful. The Lozier gardens put every other garden Hermione had ever seen to shame. Hermione was impressed.

Emilio's mother and father were friendly and outgoing and they both had gushed, "We're so glad to finally meet you. We thought Emilio would give up on ever having a witch if he couldn't have you."

Hermione blushed from chin to hairline. Mr. Lozier embarrassed her even more when he quipped, "You are gorgeous when you blush my dear."

Hermione thanked him and kept her eyes on her plate. Emilio squeezed her hand under the table. The dinner went well.

The Lozier's gave Hermione an open invitation. "Please feel free to come visit us any time. We hope you and Emilio will have your wedding here. That would be lovely. Don't you think?"

Emilio cleared his throat.

Hermione choked out the response, "Yes. That would be lovely. We'll keep that in mind."

It was at this point Emilio mentioned, "Hermione and I have to get going. We have a portkey within the next couple of hours."

Goodbyes were said all around with Mrs. Lozier announcing, "If you take the position, we'll be able to visit all the time."

Hermione smiled. She didn't know if she would be taking the position, but didn't want to say as much.

Hermione and Emilio had a laugh when they were back in the hotel room as Emilio quipped, "Trust my mother to work the word wedding into the conversation. I've had to hear the word from the first time I mentioned you." Hermione laughed even more.

Emilio pinned Hermione to the bed asking, "Are you laughing at me?" It soon became no laughing matter as both Hermione and Emilio realized their position. He groaned as he kissed her and Hermione groaned back. After another kiss, Emilio rolled off Hermione and went into the bathroom. Hermione was a little unhappy with herself for getting Emilio into the condition he was in, but not unhappy enough to change her mind about having sex. She began packing up everything and shrinking it down.

They caught their portkey and soon enough were back in Hermione's flat and once Hermione put everything away, she was ready to relax.

Emilio asked, "Do you want to get out for a bit. We can stop by Witch-Wizard for a few drinks."

"Sounds good. Let me just freshen up a bit."

The pub wasn't too crowded and Hermione immediately spotted Leanne. As she spotted Leanne, Emilio's telephone call surfaced in her mind and Hermione remembered feeling like something was off, but again pushed the thought out of her mind. She wouldn't jump to any conclusions unless she saw it for herself or it came out of Emilio's mouth.

Leanne spotted Emilio and came directly to the table. Emilio took Hermione's hand in his and she thought, he thinks I'll run off again.

Leanne greeted Emilio then turned to Hermione. "I owe you an apology Hermione. Sometimes when there are free drinks I drink too much and begin to run my mouth. I apologize."

"Thank you Leanne, answered Hermione. I appreciate the apology." Leanne and Emilio spoke a few more words before she wandered away.

Hermione and Emilio decided to say hello to Seamus on their way out and as they were leaving Leanne said, "Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow then Emilio?" Hermione didn't say anything as Emilio replied, "I'll probably pass by. Goodnight."

Hermione didn't broach the subject. She waited for Emilio to tell her what was going on.

That night, they were lying in the bed, Emilio on his back and Hermione with her head on his chest when Emilio explained about Leanne. "Leanne has asked for my help with a case she is working on and I told her I would look it over. That's all that was about."

"That's nice," remarked Hermione.

Emilio sat up which made Hermione have to sit up as he emphasized, "That's all it is Hermione. I promise you." He laid back down, ran his fingers through Hermione's hair and pushed it back off of her face and had gone to sleep without saying anything else to each other.

The next morning, Emilio kissed Hermione goodbye before he flooed home to change clothes for his workday.

Hermione sat in the kitchen drinking tea and going over the things she saw during her tour of DLM. Hermione surprised herself because she thought the job was something she'd like to try. It was interesting and fast paced enough to keep her satisfied. Hermione thought Draco had exaggerated a bit. She would be running the office, but there seemed to be plenty of witches or wizards she could send out if she didn't want to travel. Draco had made it sound as though Hermione would be traveling every minute of every day. Like Carmela let slip, there were probably cutie pies there who were written down to travel for the job, but for some reason or another didn't. Hermione knew if she took the office, everybody would do the job they were being paid to do. It was straightforward and simple.

Hermione was going over the pros and cons when she realized she hadn't received an answer from Ginny. She had written the letter on Monday. Now it was the next Monday and Ginny hadn't replied. Hermione hoped Ginny wasn't lying injured in some hospital somewhere because professional Quidditch was a hard sport and injuries were prevalent.

Hermione picked up her mobile and dialed Harry. He would know if Ginny was alright. Harry exclaimed, "Hello gorgeous. Nice to hear from you. What's up?"

Hermione told him, "I sent Ginny an owl last Monday. I haven't heard from her. I'm nervous she might have gotten herself injured or something."

Puzzled, Harry responded, Ginny's fine. She was in London all last week. She visited me several times. Maybe she didn't owl because she is going to call you. Ginny has joined the ranks of mobile phone owners. Emilio visits. Why can't you stop by the house sometime? Tell Emilio he'd better bring some sprouts the next time he comes."

Hermione laughed. "Thanks Harry. I'll tell Emilio. I'll talk to you later."

Hermione thought, That's strange. Then again, maybe not. She and Ginny were nowhere near as close as they used to be and she chalked it up to one of the things time changes.

Hermione returned to her thoughts about DLM. She liked just about everything she'd seen. It was much more modern than most companies in wizarding London and Hermione liked that. The con was Hermione would have to move to Milan. While that wasn't hard to take because she didn't have any family anymore, it was hard because she would be away from Emilio, Harry, Ginny and Ron. Even that wasn't so bad because she could always make new friends, but another potential con was loneliness. Hermione mentally smacked herself as she thought about the last five years she had spent in limbo. She hadn't worried about being lonely then. So, all things considered, there wasn't anything stopping her from taking the job except being away from Emilio. She would have a chat with him to see how he felt. Otherwise, she was taking the DLM job. As a last thought, Hermione reminded herself she had it down in the contract she would only be required to stay for two years. After that, she could come back to London if she so chose.

Hermione called Emilio to ask, "Can we talk after you get off work?"

Emilio hesitated, "I have late duty tonight. Could we do it tomorrow?"

Hermione replied, "Of course we can love. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

On Tuesday evening, Hermione told Emilio, "I have considered all things and I've decided to take the position in Milan."

Emilio said, "I'm glad you found something you want to do, but I'm sorry it's in Milan. We are working to build our relationship. How will we do that if you are in Milan?"

"Milan is only thirty minutes away by portkey, replied Hermione. When I get settled, I can have an international floo set up in my flat. All you would need to do is step in and come through."

Emilio nodded. Well, if you've made up your mind, there's little I can do to change it. I love you and we'll work it out." Hermione wrapped herself around Emilio and snuggled into his chest.

Feeling defeated, Emilio sighed as he nuzzled Hermione's neck and ran his hands through her hair. He had so hoped Hermione would turn down the position in Milan and go to work for Gringott's, but that wasn't to be the case. She was going to Milan and would be around Draco bloody Malfoy every day.

Ginny wasn't the only one who had purchased a mobile phone. Draco Malfoy had purchased one as well. The week after the interview Draco called and seemed happy to hear she would be taking the position. He extended much more leeway than any other company owner would have. "You still have three months in which to change your mind. I'd be disappointed, but if you do change your mind, all I ask is for you to give me a decent notice. Thanks Granger. Have you electrocuted anyone lately?"

Hermione cheeked, "I save my electrocutions for you. Um, Draco?"

"Yes, Hermione? Something else?"

Hermione softly said, "Thank you for the letter."

"What letter? I'll speak with you again Granger. Take care."

Hermione disconnected the call. At first she was puzzled then she remembered the contents of the letter, "We'll never have to speak of this again." Draco was gifting her a life free of guilt over what happened in his bedroom.

The weeks passed quickly and Hermione had been back and forth to Milan several times. She had realtors looking out for a flat, but hadn't found anything that was to her liking. She preferred being close to midtown, but it was turning into a nightmare trying to find a flat. Hermione began to think she had the wrong realtor for the job.

Considering that Hermione would be leaving London for at least two years, she and Emilio were getting along well. He started working more and hanging with Harry, but Hermione couldn't complain because she was moving to Milan. Still, she felt a little sad because she and Emilio used to snuggle up together five nights a week. Hermione began to feel their relationship like Ginny's friendship was one of those things time changes.

Before Hermione knew it, the day was almost there for her to leave London. Harry and friends put together a going away party for her. It was a happy occasion, but a nostalgic occasion as well. Hermione kept smiling, but she had been second guessing her decision all day.

Emilio had been so solicitous the last weeks. If they could keep their relationship together, he would make a wonderful husband and father.

Hermione looked around the party. She was going to miss this, but resolved to make just as nice a life in Milan.

Draco made the rounds of the party. He held conversations with his Slytherin mates Blaise and Theo and stopped by Seamus to tell him how much he missed the pub when he was traveling. He drank at least four fire whiskeys and all the time he was drinking, he was trying to look and not look at Hermione. He and Hermione caught each other's gaze twice. The first time, she smiled and waved. The second time she had a puzzled look on her face as though there was something she didn't understand.

When he couldn't hold out any longer, Draco settled himself behind a heavy curtain to watch Hermione and Emilio. She looked like a beautiful, sexy angel.

Just staring at Hermione made him hard, which in turn brought to mind the events that had transpired in his flat that night three months ago. I had my mouth on her. I had my fingers in her and let her get away. If we had just a little more time that night, I would have sealed her to me forever. Such an insignificant thing as forgetting to lock his floo had been his undoing.

Draco was also watching as Emilio pushed Hermione's hair out of her face and kissed her on the neck. Had he been any other wizard, tears would have come to his eyes, but he was the stoic Draco Malfoy and the only thing that happened was his heart fell to his feet. Draco knew the signs. Hermione and Emilio had made love. Hermione belonged to Lozier.

_Draco who is usually so astute in his observations was dead wrong this time. Hermione and Emilio had become more familiar with each other, but their relationship hadn't progressed. They had not made love. Draco Malfoy was wrong._

Draco turned and left the room muttering to himself, "Fuck London and all the fucking tossers in it." He was on his way to pick up the earliest available portkey to Milan. Draco was determined to get what he needed in Milan and get out before Hermione showed up for her new position. He couldn't stand to think of seeing her and not being able to touch her.

Before he could get out of the room, Harry caught him and asked, "Are you on your way out without saying anything. Come on Draco. You've always been the life of the party, besides, Hermione is starting a job with your company. The least you can do is say a few words of good luck."

Draco pulled up his Malfoy façade and replied, "I wasn't leaving mate I just needed a bit of quiet to put my thoughts together. Give me a couple of minutes."

Harry slapped his mate on the back and moved towards Hermione.

Draco was caught. He thought he could get away. He looked across the room at Hermione and Harry talking. Hermione was grinning and the fucking git Lozier was scowling.

Draco took a deep breath and headed toward Hermione, Harry and Emilio. Draco walked towards the little group with his Malfoy façade pulled way up high. He held out his hand to greet Hermione, but a tiny jolt made him step back. Hermione had to do the same.

Draco laughed. "Still trying to electrocute me then Granger?"

Hermione blushed.

Emilio scowled and stepped up to offer his hand to Draco. With a smile plastered on his face, Draco greeted Emilio, "Lozier. How's it going?"

Emilio replied, "All is well Malfoy. All is well."

Draco turned to Harry and asked, "Please set me up. I need to say a few words about my newest boss.

Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you Draco."

It was a little awkward after Harry walked away, but Draco was saved by the arrival of Blaise and Theo.

Blaise asked, "What's going on mate?"

Draco remarked, "I'm going to say a few words about Hermione taking the position with DLM."

Blaise smiled. "That's nice. Are you going to be around for a while?"

"No. I have to make a stop in Milan, but I'll most likely be going back to the States."

Draco heard Harry calling his name and headed towards him. Ginny Weasley nodded to him as he passed. Under his breath Draco mumbled, "Fuck you she-weasel. You never spoke to me before, there's no need to speak to me now."

Draco went to the center of the floor and beckoned Hermione to join him.

Draco watched every step Hermione made as she walked toward him. She is magnificent, he thought. Lucky fucking Lozier.

Draco also noticed that the she-weasel appeared to be in Lozier's face about something. Draco smirked, Some things never change. Always in someone's face. One of these days, she'll meet her match.

Draco bowed slightly as Hermione came to stand beside him then he put his wand to his throat and said, "Sonorous. "My fine witches and wizards. You all know by now that Miss Granger has signed on to be Head of the Milan branch of DLM. I want to take a moment to wish Hermione the best and ask that she make us lots of money. Quietus"

There was an immediate roar of voices and foot stomping and cat calls.

Draco's stomach filled with butterflies as Hermione smiled at him and said, "Sonorous. Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I hope I'll make us tons of money. I'll see you in Milan and thank you everyone else for the good wishes. Quietus."

With his duty done, Draco started to walk away when he noticed Lozier had moved and the she-weasel had moved right along with him. Ginny was pink in the face. Whatever Lozier had done to Hermione must have been bad for she-weasel to be going at him so hard.

Draco quipped, "Not my problem." Blaise had come up behind him and asked, "What's not your problem?"

Draco retorted, "Whatever Lozier has done to Hermione. It must be bad. The she-weasel has been in his face for the last ten minutes."

Blaise looked around and cheeked, "You have been out of touch too long mate. Nothing's amiss. Everything looks fine."

Draco glanced over to see that Hermione had rejoined Lozier and Weasley and Blaise was right. Everything appeared to be fine.

Draco took that minute to say goodbye to his mate. He and Blaise shook hands. He turned to shake hands with Theo and looked into the brown eyes of Hermione Granger. Hermione smiled so Draco smiled back. Then he went to say goodbye to Harry and the rest of the gits. Ten minutes after that, Draco was in his bedroom at Malfoy Manor. His portkey wouldn't be ready for another two hours so he laid back on the pillow and let his mind wander.

A strange thought passed through Draco's mind. It was so silly he wouldn't even put it to words, but it was interesting. Draco made a mental note to find out what Lozier had done to Hermione. His last thought before he closed his eyes was Leanne Moon.

When Draco arrived in Milan, the last thing on his mind was Leanne Moon. He was hit with a huge order. Turkey needed ten thousand muggle gas masks as soon as possible. The Turks were hoping to have the merchandise within forty five days. Draco knew the only place to get that much merchandise that quickly would be in the States. He didn't even unpack. He barked out orders for someone to get him a portkey path to the States.

Draco hated going to the States for no other reason than it took multiple port keys to get there. An hour later, his trip was all set up. He said his goodbyes to staff and headed for the portkey room. In this business, a portkey room wasn't a luxury it was a necessity. Just like the mobile phone he had purchased.

Draco snapped his fingers. He wanted to leave a note for Hermione. She would arrive before he returned.

Draco wrote:

_Thank you for taking the job Hermione. I believe DLM will flourish under your hand. Thank you as well for giving us two years firm. That's more than acceptable. Good luck to us._

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco went to the portkey room and headed for California, USA.

Draco was halfway to Milan when Harry pulled Hermione aside. Hermione naturally thought it would be one of those best friend goodbye things, but Harry surprised her. He asked, "Are you and Emilio okay with all this?"

"It'll be hard but we've talked about it. We think we can make it work out. Why do you ask?"

Harry exclaimed, "There's something going on with Emilio. I'm an Auror so I wanted to be sure of my facts before I said anything. I'm also fucking pissed off because I'm being put in the middle of some bullshite."

Hermione closed her eyes and asked, "What are you going on about Harry? Does this have to do with Leanne Moon?


	5. Can You Hear Me Now?

Chapter Notes:

**Blindsided**

**Final showdown**

**I pictured us married**

**Last night in London**

**Starting over**

Story Notes:

**Remember readers: As you read the next few chapters (3-5) and are ready to storm the castle and kill this author, This is Dramione. We will get there. In order to forward this story, there has to be stops along the way.**

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **Down Up And Back To Down**

Draco snapped his fingers. He wanted to leave a note for Hermione as she would arrive before he returned.

Draco wrote:

_Thank you for taking the job Hermione. I believe DLM will flourish under your hand. Thank you as well for giving us two years firm. That's more than acceptable. Good luck to us._

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco went to the portkey room and headed for California, USA.

Draco was halfway to Milan when Harry pulled Hermione aside. Hermione naturally thought it would be one of those best friend goodbye things, but Harry surprised her. He asked, "Are you and Emilio okay with all this?"

"It'll be hard but we've talked about it. We think we can make it work out. Why do you ask?"

Harry exclaimed, "There's something going on with Emilio. I'm an Auror so I wanted to be sure of my facts before I said anything. I'm also fucking pissed off because I'm being put in the middle of some bullshite."

Hermione closed her eyes and asked, "What are you going on about Harry? Does this have to do with Leanne Moon?

**Chapter 5: Can You Hear Me Now?**

Harry looked curiously at Hermione. "Leanne Moon? What does Leanne have to do with anything? I'm talking about Ginny. For the last several weeks she has been showing up at my house. That's fine. I like company, but I soon realized Ginny seemed to be showing up the same nights as Emilio. I'm a good bloke. Initially I didn't see anything wrong with friends bumping into each other at my house, but things seemed to be getting out of hand."

"It all really came to a head the day Emilio forgot his mobile at my house. The damn thing kept ringing and ringing. Finally I answered it. It was Ginny. I didn't think about it at the time because she claimed she was trying to dial you. I remember you and I had a conversation about Ginny not answering your owl and we thought she would try to call you on her new mobile. I said a few words to her and we ended the call."

"It would still be a week or more before things began to solidify for me. I will admit Emilio first started stopping by for company. He was troubled about you interviewing and maybe taking the position in Milan. He didn't want you to be a country away. I counseled Emilio as best I could, but he remained troubled over the whole job situation."

"The next thing I know, Ginny was the one listening to him voice his doubts. Initially, Ginny didn't say much. I remember thinking, what a good friend to Hermione. That's before the night I heard Ginny advising Emilio to leave you. I was dumbfounded. Like everyone else with eyes, Ginny knew Emilio loved you. I wondered why she would even say something like that so I began to watch their interactions. Emilio didn't visit me the same day every week but, whatever day Emilio showed up, Ginny soon came knocking. Then they were going out for drinks. Emilio went along with it, but I think his mind was still on you. He didn't recognize he was being pursued. I also found out Ginny had invited herself over to Emilio's flat under the guise of visiting Celia."

Hermione was listening, but there was a roaring sound in her ears. She felt as though she was listening to Harry through some kind of modified muffliato.

Harry continued to talk. "The long and the short of it is I caught Ginny kissing him. I don't know if he kissed her back because I left the house. I place most of the blame for this situation on Ginny, but Emilio is grown. At some point, he should have realized what was going on and stopped it. I know this is hard to hear Hermione and I'm not sure I would be telling you this if you were staying in London. You would have worked it out for yourself. Seeing how you are going away, I figure you shouldn't be holding onto some dream of loving and marrying Emilio in the future when he is being submissive to another witch even before you've gone. I didn't want you to be blindsided. For what it's worth, you may want to rethink taking the job in Milan. Otherwise, you will be leaving Emilio to be pursued by Ginny."

Hermione spoke softly, "I've given my word. I've signed on the dotted line. I'm taking the job Harry. With regard to this thing with Ginny, I think I know exactly when she began her campaign to get Emilio. It was at your party Harry. Ginny had been my friend for so long I didn't have any qualms about telling her what was going on in my life. At that time, I was unsure about Emilio because it seemed as though Draco was trying for my attention as well. I mentioned this to Ginny. I told her some personal information as well."

Harry's eyebrows rose up into his hairline, but it was a measure of their friendship he didn't ask any questions about her and Draco the night of his party.

Hermione plodded on. "I even laid out in a message that Emilio and I had argued and broken up. I didn't see anything wrong in telling her, but she was busy plotting her strategy and that's why she didn't bother to answer my owl. I guess I was too trusting. In the last few weeks Emilio has been overly nice when he came round. However, he was not coming round as he used to. He suddenly had to work a lot of late nights which by his own admission was something that rarely happened. I just didn't read anything into his excuses."

Harry remarked, "I hope I haven't hurt you by telling you this. I just couldn't let you go to Milan without knowing the full details."

Hermione walked over to Harry to hug him and whispered, "Oh for the innocent days of Hogwarts. Who knew real life would be harder than fighting a war?"

Harry murmured apologies.

Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder and cried. "I was trying to love him Harry. I honestly was. I don't want to sound trite but maybe all this is for the best. It's better for me to know now than go away not knowing. There's so much churning around inside me right now. I don't know what to do."

Harry pulled out a handkerchief to wipe Hermione's eyes, "I'm here for you. As long as you don't kill anyone, I will support you."

Hermione looked at her best friend and laughed. "I'm going to miss you. It seems as though our last connecting thread is breaking. We grew up together and for so many years we were like a brother and sister. Later on, even if we didn't see each other every day, I knew you were somewhere in London and I could find you if I needed you. Now I'm leaving the only country I've ever known and the only brother I've ever had. I love you Harry."

With those words, Hermione straightened up, wiped her face and headed toward Emilio for what would probably be a showdown of sorts.

Hermione remembered passing Blaise, Theo and Seamus as she made her way toward Emilio. Hermione couldn't remember if she smiled, nodded or completely ignored them. It didn't seem important. She felt Harry at her back and smiled at the thought of Harry bringing up the rear. That smile turned out to be Hermione's last smile of the night.

Emilio smiled when he saw Hermione approaching, but his smile turned to puzzlement when he saw the look on Hermione's face and Harry standing at her back. Emilio asked if everything was okay.

Hermione turned to look at Ginny who had moved away from Emilio when she saw Harry and Hermione approaching.

Hermione looked between Ginny and Emilio and asked, "Is there something either of you want to tell me? I'm listening. I'm standing right here. You won't even have to meet at Harry's house to discuss it."

Ginny scowled and Emilio's face fell. Hermione had raised her voice a bit and friends had begun to gather around Hermione, Emilio, Ginny and Harry to hear what she was saying.

"You two have so much to say to each other when you're alone, yet I do not hear you saying a fucking thing now. Come on Ginny. Why don't you tell Emilio here and now how much better he'd be without me in his life. Tell him now in front of me how much better you are for him. Isn't that right Emilio? I'm so much more trouble than I'm worth. Speak up you fucking cheat. SPEAK UP."

As usual the she-weasel didn't know how to meter her tongue. "Grow up Hermione. You told me you were confused about Draco and Emilio. If you don't want Emilio, I do. I work for what I want. All I've done is show Emilio who is the best witch. Why don't you run along to your new job."

Hermione had her wand out so fast Harry had to fall back, but he was Harry Potter. As fast as Hermione was, Harry was faster. He disarmed Hermione and stepped in between her and Ginny. He said, "Hermione don't."

Hermione pulled away from Harry. "I'm fine Harry. I just want wish my best friend and my boyfriend the best of luck. I hope they'll be happy together."

To Emilio she said, "You are a fucking piece of shite. You sat still while the other piece of shite rubbed your dick…by accident. Fell against you….by accident. Caught you in inappropriate states of dress…..by accident. You don't have to answer. I've known Ginny a long time and I know how she operates. If she's what you want, she's what you get, but be prepared to look for a new witch if some other wizard catches her pussy. You both may now take the knives out of my back. Hermione Granger doesn't give two shites and is leaving the party. Finally Emilio, you can fuck her in good conscience. Have at it."

Emilio hadn't said a word until Hermione turned to leave. Then he quipped, "Don't you presume to tell me who I can and cannot sleep with. I don't fuck you. That's right run away. Go find Malfoy. I'm pretty fucking sure he's waiting somewhere for you."

A growl had gone up in the crowd. Somebody said, "You'd better watch your fucking mouth Lozier or I'll watch it for you."

Hermione screamed, "You stupid tosser. If you could have kept your mind off Malfoy, our relationship would have fared much better," as she pulled back her arm and punched Emilio in the face.

Emilio staggered as he spit, "Just go find that pig Malfoy. If you're good, maybe he'll finish what he started the night of Harry's party. You're two pigs together. Hermione turned red. She turned to say something else but was pushed aside. Harry had to grab her to keep her from falling.

Hermione turned back to see Blaise, Theo and Seamus with wands drawn. Theo snarled, "If it's a duel you want Lozier, it's a duel you'll get. You stupid wanker."

Harry stepped up and yelled, "All wands down and I mean now."

Theo snarled, "I'll put down my wand when this piece of shite leaves the premises. Both Hermione and Draco are my friends. I will not tolerate Lozier speaking about either of them in that manner. Hermione's reputation is beyond reproach."

Seamus and Blaise stepped up as well and spit, "Neither will we. So get the fuck out of here and take your back stabbing slag with you."

Ginny grabbed Emilio by the sleeve saying, "Let's get out of this pit."

Emilio pulled his arm out of Ginny's grasp and snarled at her, "All this because of you. You think I'd exchange Hermione for you? Think again. I'll have no one before I take you. Now get out of my face and get away from me."

Emilio looked around and sniped, "It's been a lovely party Harry."

To Blaise, Theo and Seamus, Emilio muttered, "If you ever pull a wand on me again, you better be prepared to use it."

Theo snarled, "Who do you think you are, Harry Potter? Draw your wand. DRAW YOUR WAND you stinking piece of shite."

Harry again had to step in between two people. Harry yelled, "Lower that wand Theo. There won't be any dueling in my home. Somebody take Theo over to get a fire whiskey." No one moved.

Blaise snarled, "These wands will be lowered when your two 'friends' are shown the door.

Emilio spit back, "No one needs to show me the door. I know the way out." He strode towards the floo room. In unison, the three turned and pointed their wands at Ginny.

"You're not wanted here, Seamus said. Why not follow Lozier out. Like Hermione said, go fuck him in good conscience. Oh, that's right slag. You've overstepped. He never wanted you. Get out."

Ginny growled, "I don't know who you think you're talking to Finnigan. This is Harry's house. I'll leave when I'm ready."

Harry said, "It's best that you leave Ginny. We've had enough excitement for tonight. Goodnight."

Ginny growled, "Fine," as she strode towards the floo.

Harry turned to the crowd at large and cheeked, "Now that was interesting. Party on folks. The drinks are on me."

Hermione was trying to talk Theo down. He was so keyed up Hermione was frightened he would hurt someone by accident. After a few tense minutes, Theo pocketed his wand.

Hermione hugged Theo, Seamus and Blaise in turn and quipped, "You boys are who I want in my corner. Let's go over to the bar. Harry said the drinks are on him."

_By the time all the nonsense at the party was over, Draco was in Milan getting ready to go to the States._

The party continued, but it was a much more subdued atmosphere than before. Several witches and wizards came over to the bar to commiserate with the four. Hermione drank more wine. She even danced a dance with _two left feet_ Harry, but she didn't smile anymore that night.

Hermione realized the whole thing hadn't really set in. Her friend of almost twelve years had betrayed her. What's more, she'd been betrayed over a wizard who was supposed to love her. Hermione had to find an empty room. The tears were threatening to fall.

Harry saw his best friend hurry from the room. He hesitated. He didn't know whether to follow Hermione or leave her to her privacy. He decided to follow her. If Hermione needed him, he would be there for her. Harry found Hermione huddled in a corner of his first floor bedroom crying her eyes out. He stepped in and put up a silencing charm and wrapped Hermione in his arms which caused her to cry even harder.

Hermione blubbered, "I didn't have these problems when I was a dowdy lobbyist." Harry laughed and kissed his friend on the forehead. Then it all came out of it's own volition. Everything except what happened at Draco's flat. She would not repeat that to anyone.

Harry let Hermione talk until she was all talked out. Hermione asked, "What happened to us Harry? Where did we go wrong? Even in time of war we wouldn't have betrayed each other. We loved each other even when we were angry with each other. Even if I loved you with a love deeper than the ocean, I would not have acted on it because Ginny was in love with you. You were her wizard so you were off limits. When did those rules change?"

Sorrowfully Harry answered. "I can't answer those questions Hermione. I didn't think they would ever change for us. Perhaps it's because we grew up and some people began making their own rules. Don't dwell on this Hermione. In two days you'll be starting a brand new job in a brand new country. You have nothing but amazing things to look forward to. Forget what's gone on with Emilio. I just think it's good this all came out now. If he's too weak to resist the charms of some witch, you don't need him. You're too good for him. The betrayal will hurt for a while, but you'll survive. We've survived worse."

Hermione wiped her face and stood up. She said, "Thanks Harry. I think the last time I cried over something like this was when Ron started going out with Lavender."

Harry laughed, "Wow. That was so long ago. I'm glad you didn't stay with that git."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. Hermione hugged Harry again and said, "If I don't see you before tomorrow night, I'll see you in two years. Take care of yourself and keep the gits in line."

Hermione made a circle around the room saying goodbye to all her friends and acquaintances. She had special words for Blaise, Theo and Seamus and invited them to visit her in Italy. Hermione took one last look around the room and thought, who would have thought the lobbyist who hadn't had a boyfriend in five years would be traipsing off to Milan, Italy to start a new career.

With a heart full of love and nostalgia, Hermione stepped into the floo for a short stop before heading into her future.

Visuals of all kinds hit Hermione as she stepped out of the floo. She was already nostalgic and didn't need anything else to add to the feeling, but what she wanted was not what she got. She'd had this flat since shortly after Hogwarts. It started out as a fun place, but that was before Hermione thought she'd found her calling. It was then most of the fun and camaraderie had stopped. Not because anyone stopped it, but because Hermione only had time for work and nothing else. Hermione regretted that a little bit. She could have worked and still kept in touch with her friends, but she hadn't. Anyway, that part of her life was over. She just needed to leave it here in the past where it belonged.

Hermione had already sent the things she was taking on ahead. She left the furniture as is. She was going to hold on to the flat for at least a year, just in case things didn't work out at DLM.

Hermione got a bottle of wine out of the cooler and a glass from the kitchen. As she drank, she became more maudlin. She began thinking about Emilio and proceeded to mentally beat herself up wondering what she lacked that made Emilio susceptible to Ginny's advances. What could she have done differently? Was it because she wouldn't jump into the bed with him? These things were going around and around in Hermione's head when her floo lit up. Shite, she hadn't locked the floo behind her. She craned her neck a bit to see who had entered her house and was surprised to see Emilio come through.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you stepped out of the wrong floo? Aren't you looking for Ginny? You certainly won't find her here."

Emilio heaved a heavy sigh. "May I talk to you for a bit?"

Hermione gestured to a chair. "Say what you have to say and leave. This pig has had enough for one night."

Emilio looked down at his feet and murmured, "That was totally uncalled for. I know apologizing for my remarks is nowhere near enough, but I want you to know I'm deeply sorry for everything. If you never forgive me for my unforgivable words, just remember that I do love you. I was stupid tonight and I have been stupid about other things."

Hermione would not let him get away with glossing over his actions so she sniped, "Other things? What other things Emilio? You were laying with me and laying with Ginny Weasley. Just say it. It's not other things. The name for it is cheating. Say it, cheating."

Emilio bristled, "I was stupid about things Hermione, but I'm not a cheat."

Hermione sat her glass down. She looked at Emilio and shouted, "What the fuck do you call it Emilio? Just what the fuck do you call it? Sneaking around. Lying about working late. Meeting your slut at my best friend's house. Where'd you shag her, at Leanne's house? You are a piece of work. Do you have anything more to say because I've heard enough. In fact, I've heard more than enough. You can leave now. I hope you and Ginny have a nice life."

Emilio didn't move. He said, "I haven't finished Hermione. I want you to know I never had sex with Ginny Weasley. She did kiss me once. It was unexpected and she caught me off guard, but I haven't ever done anything with her. She constantly nagged me to leave you because you were unsure of your feelings for me. I was stupid and I was jealous. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Hermione was getting more and more pissed off. She yelled, "No. I don't forgive you. You are a grown wizard. I'm pretty sure no one forced you to be around Ginny or am I wrong? Did you have to see her because someone held a wand on you? I didn't think so. Don't fucking change it about because you've been caught. You should go Emilio. I'm tired. I'd like to sit here and relax."

Emilio stood to leave, "I love you Hermione. I did something stupid, but it doesn't stop me loving you. I've embarrassed you and made a fool of myself. I've lost you and I'm pretty certain your friends will never trust me again. I'm sorry for all of it. Your friends are a good lot, but a lot I'll never be welcome among again. I don't see myself staying at the Ministry too much longer. I'll probably cast about for another position. Maybe I'll see you again. Well, I'll go and leave you in peace."

Hermione snipped, "Thank you."

Emilio took a few steps and stopped. As if he was talking to himself he admitted, "I pictured us married Hermione. I pictured us with a perfect life. I love you."

As soon as Emilio was through the floo, Hermione jumped up and locked it. In that moment, everything came crashing down. The wizard she tried to love had just walked out of her life for the last time. She sat in the middle of the flat she was soon to leave and cried her eyes out for things that might have been. After a bit, Hermione pulled herself up, took a shower and fell into bed.

For her last Saturday in London, Hermione decided to do a little shopping. Remembering Carmela's directive, she purchased five pants sets, five pairs of slacks and several blouses. Then she took a leisurely stroll down Diagon Place. She had her lunch at the little sandwich shop at the end of the street and when Hermione didn't have any further reason to linger, she took a last look around. Another bout of nostalgia hit her. Although Diagon Place was fairly new and had only been built after the war, Diagon Alley was a place Hermione had known since she was eleven. Looking around, she could almost see Hagrid strutting down the street. She smiled and with a final look around, she apparated home.

Hermione shrank all her new purchases down and put them into her bag. She walked the flat one last time saying a silent goodbye to each room. She stood at the floo and called out, "I'll see you in a year if not sooner." Hermione wasn't sure she would really sell this flat at the end of a year. She'd wait and see. Everything was all set. The caretakers would come in once a week and her flat would still be her flat when she came back to London. Then Hermione Granger flooed to her local portkey office to pick up her portkey to Milan.

Hermione planned to stay at Albergo Milan for the first month. After that, she hoped to be in her own flat. Hermione had updated her instructions to the realtor to include any type of lodging. She would prefer a nice, large flat, but wouldn't object to a small house. Until then, it was hotel living for Hermione.

Hermione pulled out the mobile number Carmela had given her at the time of her interview and called to let her know she was in town. Carmela was aware Hermione would be living in the hotel for a while and invited the new Head to her home for Sunday dinner. This time Hermione was glad to accept the invitation.

Hermione put all her new purchases away. All her other clothing was already put away just waiting to be worn. Hermione decided to settle in with a book and laughed to herself, I'm lying on a bed in Milan, Italy reading a Runes book for entertainment. Harry would laugh like a madman if he knew.

The Sunday dinner at Carmela's was exquisite and the food amazing. Carmela's family was very friendly. Her husband Fausto was a large, bear of a man who was as gentle as a kitten until he was riled. Carmela and Fausto had two sons, Salvatore or Sal and Gaspare who was lovingly called Gas. Sal was twenty five years old and Gas was twenty six years old.

During dinner, Gas had gone on and on how impressive it was for Hermione to be running DLM at her young age. Finally Hermione had quipped, "I'm almost as old as you. Besides, I'm brilliant and I work very hard."

Sal chimed in. "You must be something if the grouch hired you for the job."

Carmela demanded, "Stop Sal. Mind yourself."

Hermione laughed, "Would you be talking about Draco?"

Sal retorted, "Ooh you said a bad word. No one calls him Draco. It's Mr. Malfoy any time and all the time."

Carmela yelled, "Enough Sal. Fausto, speak to your son please. He's being impolite to Hermione."

Carmela was upset so Hermione hid her smile, but she thought that Sal and Gas were fun.

Hermione, Sal and Gas sat around after dinner talking. Hermione thought it an opportune time to ask Sal and Gas if they were interested in working for DLM.

Gas replied, I'd love to have a job in which I could travel to different countries. I never applied because of the grouch. I didn't think he would hire someone more handsome than himself."

Hermione laughed out loud. "Well. I'm here now and I have a feeling I will need as many fine young men in my corner as I can get. Gas, if you are serious about working for me, we can set up a time and day for an interview. What about you Sal? Are you interested?"

Sal responded in the negative. "I'm not a traveler and neither am I a hard worker. I leave all that up to my hard working brother."

Gas spoke up, "If you're serious Hermione, I'm serious. I am employed right now so I will need an interview in the afternoon. The later the better."

Hermione nodded, "Not a problem. Let me see what my first week is like and then next week we will set something up. All I ask is that you are serious about the position and willing to do what needs to be done."

Gas replied, "I can do that, especially for someone as beautiful as you."

Fausto cleared his throat and Gas said, "Sorry dad. Next time I'll lie."

Hermione blushed.

Gas remarked, "And she blushes." Which of course made Hermione blush even more.

Hermione asked, "Are you trying to chat me up Gas?" It was Gaspare's turn to redden.

Hermione stood, thanked Carmela and Fausto for their hospitality and Sal and Gas for their conversation.

"Will you need an escort home," asked Gas?"

"Thank you Gaspare. I'll be fine. I'll be calling you next week." Hermione got hugs from the entire family before she left to apparate back to the hotel. "I'll see you tomorrow at work Carmela. I hope you'll be willing to lend me your full support. I believe there will be changes coming. We may have to hold on tight to each other. Goodnight everyone."

Hermione had had a good day. She definitely liked the entire Maida family. Hermione took a shower and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She had the owl dream again. Again the owls carried the same message, _all I want is a chance._ Hermione was deeply sleep and wouldn't remember when she woke.

Hermione was at the office at 7:00 am, an hour early. It was just her nature to be early for whatever job she held. Carmela arrived at 8:00.

"Good morning Carmela. What time is start of day?"

Carmela told Hermione that the official start of day is 9:00 am, but-."

Hermione held up her hand. "That's all I need Carmela. What do you have on your schedule?"

"Orders are my first priority, Carmela replied. I pull the orders, give them to you for your review. If we have the stock, I generate a delivery ticket and a Traveler escorts the product to the client. If we don't have the product, A Traveler is assigned to find the product or you go find the product yourself."

"How many travelers do we have?"

"We have ten travelers, Carmela replied quietly. Five who only go local, meaning France, Italy, England and five who travel worldwide."

Am I to understand we are a company which will buy and sell worldwide, but we employ five people who only go local, asked Hermione? Why would that be?

Carmela stammered, "Mr. Malfoy is stretched very thin. He is a fastidious wizard who wants the product as soon as he can get it. Rather than wait for some simpering twit to go out and come back empty handed, Mr. Malfoy goes himself. There are employees who can only get the job done if it's in what we call our local area, if you catch my meaning."

Hermione remarked, "That doesn't sound like the Draco I know. Well my friend, I knew there would be changes. Every new boss knows that, but at DLM there are going to be CHANGES. I'd like for you to call me Hermione and I'd like you as my Assistant starting today. I'll complete the paperwork."

Hermione's wonder wizard watch read 9:00. There were four out of ten employees in the office.

"Your first official job as my Assistant is to put together a sign in sheet. The sheet will have the name of every employee broken out by department. There will be a sheet for every workday in the month. Date up the top with a line beside each name for sign in times. As of today, the form which you execute and I approve will be the formal, mandatory sign in sheet. It will have to do until I can put together something more up to date. I'll be playing catch up for the first few days then I should have it down. I don't mean to imply you should not pull your orders. For now, that is your job. The form can be done after you finish with orders. What is the procedure for those who saunter in at their whim?"

"There isn't a procedure in place Hermione, nor is there a procedure in place regarding pay adjustments if an employee is habitually late."

Hermione smiled, "Carmela. We are going to be best friends. I like the way you think. If you have some extra time after close of business I'd like to sit with you for a bit. Please call a mandatory meeting for everyone in this particular department for 10:00 am in whatever conference room you have available. Thank you."

Hermione sat back in the chair and muttered to herself, "What the hell are you playing at Malfoy? We need to bring some order to this house." She sat quietly and watched as the remaining six travelers arrived between 9:15 and 9:45. She could not abide employees who abused the privilege of free will.

The meeting started promptly at 10:00 am. There were six travelers in attendance plus Hermione and Carmela. At 10:00 precisely Hermione had put up a locking charm. Any body who was not at the mandatory meeting at 10:00 wouldn't be allowed to attend the meeting at all.

Hermione introduced herself. She walked around and had each employee introduce himself/herself. Then Hermione introduced Carmela Maida as her Assistant.

Hermione told Carmela she would appreciate her taking notes for the meetings until a permanent note keeper could be found.

Carmela nodded and Hermione thanked her.

And then the bloodbath began….

Hermione asked about Local Travelers. Gennaro explained, "Certain of us only go local."

"I know that part Gennaro, replied Hermione. Thank you. What I want to know is, if we are a worldwide company, why are there employees who only go local? Seems counterproductive to me. Somebody explain please."

Velia began to speak. "That's the way Mr. Malfoy has it set up."

Hermione thought for a few seconds before replying. "Let me see if I have this straight. Draco travels from one end of the earth to the other to insure the company has what it needs to operate successfully, yet there are employees who only go local because that's the way he set it up. Am I correct?"

The employees saw the trap too late if they saw it at all. Marta spoke up next. "Yes. Everything you said is correct."

"Then that brings me to my next question. "Does everyone think this a fair and equitable situation?"

Again Marta, "Yes. We think it's fine."

Hermione replied, "I'm new Marta so tell me, you said 'we' think it's fine. Who are you speaking for?"

Marta replied, "I misspoke. I think it's fine."

"Okay. Thank you Marta. Who else thinks this setup is fair? Please speak up." No one spoke.

Glancing about the room, Hermione said, "Good. As of today, there isn't anymore Local Only. If you care to remain at DLM in the position you are in, you are now a Worldwide Traveler. There are things we can do to make worldwide traveling more of a pleasure than an annoyance and it will be my goal to see this accomplished. I want to make it as easy on Travelers as possible. I will get this sorted before end of day and get back to you. My second point. What time does the business day start Carmela?"

"The day starts at 9:00 am Hermione."

Hermione continued, "Anyone who isn't out on a Travel needs to be in the office at 9:00 am or they will be excused for the day without pay. We're all grown. If you need to be somewhere at a specific time, I suggest you be there. Two excuses in a week, five in a month means you are unemployed. Be at your place at 9:00 am and there will not be a problem. One more thing. If I call a mandatory meeting for 10:00, I expect everyone in the conference room at 10:00. If an employee misses a meeting I call, it makes me believe they don't think what I have to say is important. These are the employees who will be given first orders no matter where they have to travel. Miss three of my meetings and you will be on probation and on the way to being unemployed. I'm sure there are witches and wizards out there who will think what I have to say is important. Are there any questions?"

"Do we call you Hermione or Miss Granger, asked Gennaro?"

"Please call me Hermione."

Velia asked, "Are you the Hermione Granger who helped kill Voldemort?"

Hermione answered that she was one and the same and if there weren't any more questions, the meeting was closed.

Hermione thanked the attendees and spoke so those leaving the meeting could hear, "Carmela, please send those who missed the meeting to my office in twenty minutes. We will be putting out listings for Travelers as well. I want to be sure we always have a suitable number of bodies on board."

In a lowly voice Hermione smirked, "We'll use the twenty minutes to get ourselves a tea."

Carmela nodded.

The next part of the day went fine and Hermione received the expected call from Draco at 1:00 pm. Hermione smiled as she listened to Draco.

"Hello Granger. What's this I'm hearing? No more Local Only Travelers. Everyone is a Worldwide Traveler." Hermione answered, "Yes."

"If someone is late to work, they are excused for the day without pay?" Hermione answered "Yes."

"If someone misses three of your meetings, they are on probation?" Hermione answered, "Yes."

"Anyone who isn't in the meeting by start time won't get in and they are first Travelers picked for that day?" Hermione answered, "Yes."

Draco smirked, "Brilliant job Granger."

"Thank you Draco, Hermione replied. Now I have a question for you. Who called to report me because that person is trying to undermine my authority and I want to deal with it at the outset?"

Draco answered, "It was Marta, but don't be hasty Hermione."

Hermione quipped, "You hired me to do the job you are too busy to do. I'm doing it. She will be talked to for going over my head. I plan to speak to her unless she is your 'special' friend to whom the rules don't apply."

Draco laughed, "I do not have a 'special' friend. Do what you will."

"One more thing Draco. If you don't mind, I would like to hire more travelers. More Travelers would allow you to be here more than on the road."

Draco replied, "Smart move. I love it when you're brilliant Hermione. If anyone else calls me, I'll refer them to you."

"Thank you. This means I won't have to electrocute your arse anytime soon." Draco was still laughing when Hermione disconnected the mobile.

Draco hung up the phone and wondered, "Was Granger just flirting with me? Of course she wasn't. She has that tosser Lozier to flirt with."

Hermione got up to find Marta's office. When Hermione approached the office, Velia was sitting in a chair swinging her leg. Hermione cleared her throat.

Marta looked up smirking as if she knew Draco had put Hermione in her place.

Hermione stated in a matter of fact voice. "I'm not sure what you thought would be gained by calling Draco. Perhaps I wasn't clear. I run the Milan office. Not Draco. You tried to circumvent me, possibly undermine me. I call it insubordination and I won't tolerate it. You have crossed one line with me. Don't make the mistake of crossing anymore. You are on trial basis for the next month. One toe out and you will be let go. Am I clear? You may now call Draco again if you wish. If you'll excuse me. Nothing to do but sit in Marta's office Velia? Are there any orders to be picked up?"

Velia was out that chair like a shot. Perhaps she wanted to keep her job, thought Hermione.

The rest of the day went extremely well. Carmela was a miracle worker.

The rest of the week went the exact same way, extremely well. Hermione was more than pleased. Marta evidently wanted to keep her job because she was performing flawlessly.

Draco called Hermione the Friday evening to see how the week had gone. "I'm thrilled you are setting time maximums on Worldwide Traveler jobs. I would be able to get on with finding new customers. You are such a perfect pick Granger. If they don't hang you, everything will be good."

Hermione sniped, "Let them try it. I know the owner."

After they finished talking business Draco nosed, "How's Lozier?"

Hermione admitted, "I don't know?"

Cautiously Draco asked, "Why don't you know how Lozier is doing? What have I missed? Did Harry arrest him for being stupid? Is he in Azkaban?"

Hermione laughed, "You haven't missed anything important."

Hermione heard a clunk. She laughed again and asked, "What happened?"

Draco admitted, "I dropped the mobile for a second. You and Lozier were connected at the hip. It's strange to hear you don't know how he's doing. Listen. I'm too far away not to be included in the latest news. What's happening between you and Lozier?"

"If you must know, Emilio and I broke up the night of my going away party. Anything else you need to know before I hang up?"

Draco said, "No. Nothing else. I'll speak to you later."

Draco was hurrying to get Hermione off the phone. He wanted to know what was going on. Draco fumbled around for a quill, parchment and an envelope. He had two owls to send, one to Blaise and the other to Theo. They both had been at Hermione's going away party and had to know what was going on. Shite. He was all the way in California USA. Somebody was damn well going to tell him something.

After sending the owls, Draco sat back in his chair thinking out loud, I hope I haven't misunderstood the situation. Let Lozier truly be gone from Hermione's life.

_**All I want is a chance. **_


	6. Lines Have Been Set

Nods to Dramione. Angst/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes down the road.

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **Can You Hear Me Now**

Cautiously Draco asked, "Why don't you know how Lozier is doing? What have I missed? Did Harry arrest him for being stupid? Is he in Azkaban?"

Hermione laughed, "You haven't missed anything important."

Hermione heard a clunk. She laughed again and asked, "What happened?"

Draco admitted, "I dropped the mobile for a second. You and Lozier were connected at the hip. It's strange to hear you don't know how he's doing. Listen. I'm too far away not to be included in the latest news. What's happening between you and Lozier?"

"If you must know, Emilio and I broke up the night of my going away party. Anything else you need to know before I hang up?"

Draco said, "No. Nothing else. I'll speak to you later."

Draco was hurrying to get Hermione off the phone. He wanted to know what was going on. Draco fumbled around for a quill, parchment and an envelope. He had two owls to send, one to Blaise and the other to Theo. They both had been at Hermione's going away party and had to know what was going on. Shite. He was all the way in California USA. Somebody was damn well going to tell him something.

After sending the owls, Draco sat back in his chair thinking out loud, I hope I haven't misunderstood the situation. Let Lozier truly be gone from Hermione's life.

_**All I want is a chance. **_

**Chapter 6: Lines Have Been Set**

Hermione hung up the phone in a very good mood. She didn't know why. She was just in a very good mood. Things were going well at DLM and Draco was pleased with her work. I deserve to be in a good mood, she thought and she was still talking to herself as she stepped into the shower.

She had just finished putting on her pajamas when the hotel room phone rang and she picked it up to find Gaspare on the other end. Hermione was glad to hear from Gas as hotel living was a little lonely and she did enjoy talking to him. Gas had already called her in the middle of the week to find out how she was doing and Hermione appreciated his concern. This time Gas was calling to inquire about the job interview and asked if she was still looking for a traveler.

"We are. Are you ready to make a life long commitment to me?"

Gas cheeked, "Only if you plan on marrying me."

Hermione cheeked right back, "You'll have to date me first because I'm not in the habit of marrying just any wizard."

There was a couple seconds of silence before Gas spoke again. "That can be arranged. Shall we date before or after you hire me?"

Hermione blushed and instead of answering his question, she asked questions of her own. "What days will you be available next week? It has to be late afternoon right? I'm available Wednesday and Thursday afternoon. Do you have a preference?"

Gas told her he preferred Thursday afternoon and could be to DLM by 5:00 pm if that was acceptable.

"That's perfectly fine Gas. 5:00 pm on Thursday will make it very easy for me to show you around the facility and you'll be able to make a more informed decision if you see what the job encompasses. Sound good?"

Gas told Hermione the day and time was perfect and mentioned there were two other things before he hung up. One, he thanked her for what she was doing for his mum saying she hadn't been this happy in a long time, and two, he recognized that she had ignored his request for a date.

Hermione responded smoothly, "Thank you for the request Gas, which I will have to decline. It is a lovely offer, but I just got out of a sticky situation and I'm not inclined to date right now. Thank you for asking though. Besides, everyone will think you're a kiss up if you start off dating the boss."

Gaspare chuckled, "You have a wonderful way of letting a guy down softly, but I may ask again in the future. I'll see you on Sunday for dinner and I'll speak with you on Thursday about the job. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. See you Sunday." Hermione replied.

Carmela had issued a standing Sunday dinner invitation to Hermione which she attended faithfully because she liked the Maida family and because Carmela treated her like a daughter.

/*/

While Hermione went about Milan exploring on her own and having dinner with Carmela's family, things in London were heating up.

Emilio had been right about Hermione's friends. Not one of them had a good word to say to him. Emilio had approached Harry, but was turned away at his office door although

Harry did take the opportunity to say, "It may not have started off as such, but you used me and my house as a cover. You're a smart wizard. At some point you must have realized Ginny's game. The first time Ginny said anything against Hermione you should have stood up for your witch then gotten the hell away from her. You hurt Hermione. I really don't have anything to say to you. You brought this all on your self."

Emilio had left Harry's office without another word.

Emilio got just about the same treatment from everyone who had been at the party except Leanne. She really was a friend to him and stuck by him. She was almost the only one.

Theo wouldn't even stay in the same area as Emilio. If Emilio walked into a room, Theo walked out. If Emilio was already in a room, Theo wouldn't enter. Theo was still full of rage at the things Emilio not only said to Hermione, but for the aspersions he had cast on her and Draco's names. Hermione was just about the straightest witch Theo had ever met and no cheating tosser was going to talk to her like that while he was in the room.

When Theo received Draco's owl on Sunday morning, he was only too glad to fill Draco in on what happened after he left. Theo wrote it all out in full detail and didn't leave anything out. He practically tore through the parchment underlining the statements where Emilio called Draco and Hermione cheating pigs and that Hermione had cheated on him with Draco. After the letter was finished, Theo read it over and got angry all over again. He signed it T. Then he called for an international owl to send the letter off.

Blaise didn't get Draco's letter until Sunday afternoon, but he had a lot to write as well. Blaise wrote,

_Remember at the party you thought the she-weasel was in Lozier's face? Well. It seems there was a reason. Weasley was using her wiles to turn Lozier away from Hermione, if you catch my meaning and Lozier went right along with it. He never put Weasley in her place so she just kept at it. The night of Hermione's party, Weasley was trying to get Lozier to break up with Hermione before she left for Milan. Lozier was too stupid to push Weasley away, but he wasn't stupid enough to leave Hermione for her. However, Lozier did have quite a few nasty things to say to Hermione up to and including, Hermione is a pig and Hermione couldn't tell him who to fuck because she wasn't fucking him. Lozier, kind shite that he is, also took the time to tell Hermione he knew she had done something with you the night of the previous party. Remember if you will, all of this is being said in front of a roomful of guests. Theo, myself and Seamus drew our wands on Lozier but Harry intervened. It was an interesting evening. How are the witches in California?_

_Blaise. _

_/*/_

While Blaise and Theo were responding to Draco, Hermione was enjoying dinner with the Maidas. Sal and Gas were being their playful selves with Gas telling everyone at the table, "I asked Hermione for a date and she turned me down flat."

Hermione turned beet red.

"I know you're grown Gaspare growled Fausto, but say one more embarrassing word to Hermione and I'll box your ears."

Hermione smiled into her napkin with Sal laughing into his napkin as well.

Gas offered an apology. "Sorry Hermione. Like I've told my father before, next time I'll lie."

Fausto spoke up again and said, "Next time you'll keep that trap closed."

Hermione chose this moment to excuse herself from the table so she and Carmela could have an after dinner coffee and chat about work.

Carmela admitted to Hermione, "Gas told me he mentioned how happy I am. I've been with Mr. Malfoy since the beginning and this is the happiest I've ever been. Not to speak out of school, but I've put up with merda from certain people from the day I walked in. I've always felt they play on the fact Mr. Malfoy wants to build the business properly and will do whatever it takes. Certain employees do as little as possible for their pay. I'm very glad you accepted the position. Between you and I, whether you give Gas a position or not, it is nice of you to offer."

Hermione replied, I'm glad to be here Carmela. I've just left a dismal situation back in England so your support here is greatly appreciated. Regarding Gas, if he is really interested in working as a Traveler, a position is his. I like his style and his personality. He'll fit right in to the new DLM."

Both Carmela and Hermione laughed at Hermione's use of the _new_ DLM.

Gaspare who had obviously been eavesdropping spoke softly so his father couldn't hear. "You like my style and my personality yet you won't date me. What does that say?"

Hermione decided now was as good a time as any to put Gas in his place. "Gas, we can talk like this outside of work. However, at the job, it will not be productive for you to do so as I need to have the respect and cooperation of those who work for me. You and I bantering about dating or not dating is not a topic I can entertain during the work day. I'm not trying to be demanding. I just want you to know what I expect."

"Duly noted," Gas responded.

"Does this mean there won't be a quickie wedding next week, Sal cheeked?"

Fausto just chuckled.

"Even though you've embarrassed me completely said Gas. I still think you're beautiful." He immediately excused himself before his father could comment. He called over his shoulder, "Goodnight Hermione. I'll see you on Thursday."

Hermione smiled at Gas then turned back to Carmela to finish their chat when her mobile rang. It was Emilio so Hermione excused herself from Carmela to take the call.

Emilio wanted to talk, Hermione didn't and told him so in no uncertain terms.

"I'm in Milan and I'd like to see you, Emilio pleaded. Maybe we can get things worked out now we are away from all your friends."

Hermione said, "We've done all the talking we're going to do Emilio. Please do not call me again. Stay away from me."

Emilio replied, "That's going to be a little hard. I will be taking a position at The Ministry In Milan. I will be fairly close to you from this point forward. Even if we can't be lovers, I would like to be friends."

This news upset Hermione. She raised her voice. "I don't care where you will be working and I don't care what you want. We said everything that needed to be said while I was in London. Stay away from me." Hermione disconnected the call.

Gas was standing behind her. "Sal and I are going to escort you home. We're not taking no for an answer. Let us know when you're ready to leave."

Hermione didn't argue. Tonight she would feel better with an escort. Tomorrow she could make arrangements with the hotel to have Emilio put on the 'not an acceptable visitor' list.

Hermione was ready to go. She felt embarrassed she had to raise her voice in Carmela's house. "Do you need me to accompany you as well asked Fausto?"

Sal and Gas both replied, "We'll be fine dad. We may spend a few minutes with Hermione to make sure everything is alright, but we should be back fairly quickly."

The three apparated to the hotel where Sal and Gas accepted Hermione's offer of a drink. Sal drank while Gas checked under the bed, in the bathroom, in the kitchenette and in the closet. He didn't leave any stone unturned and there hadn't been any sign of Emilio, so Hermione had breathed a little easier.

Sal and Gas stayed for about thirty minutes before they bid Hermione good night telling her to send an owl if you have any problems.

After they left, Hermione kicked off her shoes, poured a glass of wine and sat down on the couch. She pushed her hair out of her face and sighed, "Why me? I've tried to live a good life. Why is Emilio still bothering me? I am out of the picture. Why can't he just stay with Ginny and leave me alone?"

Hermione was tired so she finished her wine and headed for bed. She didn't even feel like taking a shower. The best she could do was wash her face.

/*/

The next morning Hermione was still tired even though she'd slept eight hours. She took a dose of pepper-upper potion to get her started. By the time she finished her shower, she felt much better. She took several deep breaths and promised herself it was going to be a good day.

While Hermione prepared to start her day, Draco was wide awake. He couldn't sleep. He was waiting for answers to the owls he'd sent to Blaise and Theo. Draco knew he could always call Harry, but didn't want to put a foot into a situation he knew nothing about. Harry already had suspicions something had gone on between him and Granger. He'd promised to never speak of that particular course of events again and he never would. He would just have to wait for information from Blaise and Theo.

Draco had found the items he needed for the Turks and had scouted around a bit more and was able to get an excellent price on 10000 other miscellaneous products. DLM should be in good shape.

If he could get everything wrapped up quickly, he would be on his way back by next Wednesday or Thursday. With Granger having made all employees Worldwide Travelers, he could rest a bit easier. Even he wouldn't completely relax until he saw the results of all Travelers going worldwide, he would at least have time to breathe. Draco realized he had been stretching himself too thin, but it had to be done as he felt he couldn't trust most of the Travelers in his employ. It sounded foolish to his ears now that Granger had fixed everything, but he was only doing what had to be done. He never had time to fire and rehire and had been stuck with the lot he originally hired.

/*/

Hermione walked into DLM at 8:00 am as was her habit. Carmela, Gennaro and Ettore arrived at 8:30. The rest of the travelers arrived at 8:45.

Velia had gone out on her first worldwide job last Wednesday. So far, the results were promising. Because of prior results, Hermione had Velia calling in every two days to report her progress. Velia had scouted her location, tracked down the product that was needed and was in the buying process. If everything went to plan, Velia would be home next week. What impressed Hermione was the fact Velia had run across an opportunity to sell 1000 units of product which was already in the DLM warehouse. Carmela had the paperwork on her desk and the transaction had been completed in record time.

Raul Falco was the next former Local Traveler Hermione sent out. His scheduled stop was Jamaica. Hermione wanted him to look for Jamaican Ruffing Powder. Hermione had recently read about cross studies being done between the magical and muggle world on brain studies and brain disorders. To Hermione it meant potions masters and specialty healers would be looking for a lot of Ruffing Powder. Ruffing Powder was a powerful ingredient used specifically in preparing potions for the brain. Hermione wanted to get a corner on the market. She wanted DLM to have the best and most powder available. Raul had instructions to buy as much as possible as quietly as possible. He was also advised to check in every other day with his progress. Raul went out last Friday and Hermione expected a progress call from him on Tuesday. Even though he seemed a bit lazy, Raul had a good head on his shoulders. Hermione was impatient to hear how he was making out.

Just because she could, Hermione had sent Marta to Thailand. Marta accompanied a large shipment of coconut milk to Thailand and in return she was to look for good deals on Jasmine rice to be delivered to warehouses in Britain. British cooking had recently evolved to include many noodle and rice dishes, but the foods were very hard to come by and Hermione wanted DLM to be the British supplier. Marta had instructions to call in every two days to give a progress report. So far things were going well. Marta hadn't broken a fingernail or anything.

Hermione had already decided Carmela would be the go to witch for progress reports, but only after she satisfied herself that the travelers could be trusted.

Hermione wanted to keep it quiet for now, but she was looking at running DLM twenty four hours a day. She knew it would be a massive undertaking, but she was single and would be able to spend as much time as necessary at DLM to get the project up and running. She also had hopes Gas would consent to be her first overnight traveler. Right now it was just a thought in the back of Hermione's mind and there was a lot of planning needed to pull off something like this. In addition, Draco had mentioned opening a muggle side to the house. Hermione hadn't thought it completely through but she didn't see how it could be done. It was a subject she needed to discuss with Draco.

With the first week under her belt, Hermione was becoming more confident in her ability to run the office. She had started with the Travelers but there were still several other departments she would need to look at, but as far as Hermione could tell, the other departments ran efficiently. Still. It was her job to be sure.

Around 5:00 pm, Hermione had a chance to sit back and relax. Carmela had stopped in to say goodnight a few minutes prior and Hermione was alone in the office except for a Traveler named Lorenzo hanging about outside her office.

Lorenzo came to the doorway and asked, "Do you have a few minutes?"

Hermione replied, "I do. Please come in."

Lorenzo stated, "It's not job related. I haven't had a chance to properly welcome you to Italy. How are you finding things? If you need a guide, I'd be glad to show you around."

Hermione smiled, "How thoughtful Lorenzo. Thank you for asking, but I have a wonderful family who has taken me under their wing. I have guides for anywhere I want to go or anything I want to do."

Hermione's mobile rang. She answered it to find Draco on the other end of the line. She asked Lorenzo to excuse her for a moment. After Lorenzo stepped out, Hermione went back to the call. Hermione started to ask, "Are you check-?" She didn't get a chance to ask the question because Draco cut through her to ask, "Who's there with you? You shouldn't let people into your hotel room. It might be dangerous."

Hermione answered, "I'm not at the hotel. I'm still at my office at DLM. I was speaking to Lorenzo." Silence from the other end.

Finally Draco asked, "Lorenzo Barone?" Traveler Lorenzo? Why is he in your office? Hasn't the day ended there?

Hermione answered " Yes. The day has ended here. What are all these questions about? Did you have something specific you needed to speak to me about?"

Hermione was alone in her office with a wizard. Draco had business related questions he wanted to ask when he first called, but now he found out Hermione was alone with Lorenzo, he didn't want to ask anything. He wanted to be spiteful.

Draco sniped, "Cunning Granger. Out of Lozier's sight for a week and already turning on the famous Granger charm to other blokes. It must be nice to have a wizard in each country."

Hermione was speechless. What the hell was Draco on about?

Hermione remained professional. She took a breath and replied, "I'm at work speaking to one of our employees. If this is a conversation you think we should have, let's do it some other time." Hermione disconnected the mobile, got up from her chair, spoke a few words to Lorenzo and wished him good night.

/*/

While Hermione was saying goodnight to Lorenzo and getting ready to apparate home, Draco was in the midst of a Malfoy tantrum. This Malfoy tantrum, although not as bad as some, consisted of Draco cursing out the air around him. He raged, "What was Granger playing at? Was she or was she not with Lozier? Why was she letting that git Lorenzo chat her up? Granger was trying to get under his skin. Fucking Lozier. Fucking Barone."

To calm himself Draco put his finger in his mouth. Even after all this time he imagined he could still taste Granger. He wanted Granger. By this time Draco had an erection so rock hard it hurt him to walk across the room. He went into the bathroom to take care of himself and as he released his liquids, he called out Hermione's name. It was a massive release and Draco had to lean against the shower wall for five minutes waiting for his strength to return.

When Draco came out of the bathroom, he poured himself fire whiskey after fire whiskey until he fell asleep murmuring. "I need you Granger. All I want is a chance."

/*/

While Draco was having his tantrum in the US, Hermione was apparating to the hotel. After changing into comfortable clothes, Hermione dialed Draco's mobile number, which rang and rang without Draco picking up. Hermione called room service for supper all the while thinking, 'Draco must be having a piss poor day if he calls just to take his frustration out on me. We will get it sorted because Mr. Malfoy is not going to use me as a kicking board.'

Hermione's supper arrived a short time later, but after taking a few bites, Hermione realized she didn't have any appetite and plunked herself down on the couch with a glass of wine.

The way Draco had spoken bothered her. She decided to get out of the hotel room to get a little air. There was a little coffee shop a few blocks away which would make for a nice little walk.

During her walk, Hermione was troubled and wondered if she had been too hasty leaving London. True she was in Milan working at his company, but did Draco think he could speak to her any way he liked? Hermione sat at the coffee shop for an hour rolling things over in her mind. She had never been a quitter and she wasn't going to quit now. What she would do was get Draco Malfoy straightened out. On the way back in, Hermione checked her mailbox and found she had three letters. Hermione went back to her room, changed into her pajamas and got under the covers to read her letters.

The first letter was from her realtor. She had found three properties Hermione would be interested in and needed to know when Hermione would be available to view them.

The second letter was from Gas. It was a general letter which only wished her a good week and looked forward to their interview on Thursday.

The third letter was from Harry who was just checking in to see how her first week had gone and to relay some news.

Hermione loved the owl service at the hotel. Everything was so easy. She could collect her owl messages at her leisure as well as leave her outgoing letters at the desk to be sent out. She got busy answering the owls.

Hermione wrote to her realtor she would be available on Thursday at 6:30. She had thoughts of trying to rope Gas into accompanying her on her appointments with the realtor.

Hermione replied to Gas, Thank you for your note. It is much appreciated. I need to ask a favor. After our interview on Thursday, would you be available to accompany me to several appointments my realtor has set up? If you won't have time, maybe you could ask Sal to accompany me. I would be ever so grateful. Let me know. Hugs, Hermione.

The letter to Harry was a bit longer. Hermione wrote, 'Things are going well. I've had to do a bit of housecleaning to insure the company runs smoothly, but all is well. At least nobody has tried to kill me yet.(You're supposed to laugh at that). I appreciate you telling me about Emilio. However, I knew he left England because he's here in Italy. He's probably staying at his family's estate. Harry, the wanker had the nerve to call me. He wants us to talk now we are away from the influence of my 'friends.' I told him to go find Ginny. I've met a family named the Maida's. They are a wonderful family who have taken me under their care. There is Carmela who is my assistant at DLM, Fausto a lovely bear of a man and two sons, Sal and Gaspare. I'm still living in the hotel. However, Thursday coming I have appointments to see three properties. Hopefully, I will like one of them and be done with living out of a hotel. Please tell everyone I said hello and give them my best wishes especially Theo, Blaise and Seamus. I know it's a long way to come for a party, but after I'm settled in my permanent home I'm hoping to throw a party to which all of you are invited. Who knows, maybe some of you Brits will like Italy enough to stay. Well, I guess that's all for now. I love you Harry. Hermione.

Hermione did not mention anything in her letter about Draco's behavior. She was a grown witch and would get things straightened out with Draco without whining about it to Harry. If she found things between herself and Draco couldn't be sorted, she could always go back to England. She sighed. Trust Malfoy to try and muck things up.

Hermione put the letters aside to be mailed on her way out in the morning.

/*/

Hermione dropped off her letters the Tuesday morning and arrived at DLM a little before 8:00. She looked up to see Lorenzo. He called out, "Good morning Hermione. I'll be taking first order today. I'm going to accompany a delivery to France and scout out a few leads I have. The report is on Carmela's desk. I'm hoping when I get back I can show you some of the Italian nightlife."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad to see you stepping up Lorenzo. As far as accepting a date, I'm not too sure that would be a good thing. We can discuss it when you get back. Have a successful trip."

Carmela arrived while Hermione was talking to Lorenzo. She said good morning and went about her work. At 11:30, Marta called in. "Everything is going well. I was able to get tons of the Jasmine rice and it's already on it's way to specific warehouse locations in Britain. The paperwork should be in Carmela's hands within the hour. I have a lead on other goods which I'll check out while I'm here in Thailand."

Hermione was impressed. "Great work Marta. Be aware of your surroundings while you are there. I've heard there is a bit of conflict in some parts of the country. Keep your wand handy. I'll talk to you on Thursday then. Good job."

Hermione hummed as she reviewed Monday's paperwork. Around 1:00, Hermione asked Carmela if she was busy for lunch. Carmela informed Hermione she usually ate lunch in their food area and Hermione was welcome to join her because the food wasn't bad. Hermione agreed they would have lunch together.

The two witches returned to the department around 2:10 and Hermione noticed Carmela was all red in the face and asked if Carmela if she was feeling okay because she looked as though she'd been burned by the sun.

Carmela laughed, "I'm just not used to taking liberties with my lunch hour."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "I understand what you mean Carmella. Today you can say it was my fault." Carmella smiled as she went back to her duties.

/*/

Raul called in at 3:00 to tell Hermione he was making excellent progress. "I've managed to secure almost seven hundred pounds of Ruffing Powder. It is being processed as we speak and should reach DLM sometime late next week and I'm looking for more. I heard you mention Seroffa Root in passing. I managed an excellent price on five hundred pounds of it. The Seroffa Root is being processed and will be shipped along with the Ruffing Powder. It's the processing that takes the longest time. Processing depends on where you are in the chain of things and can sometimes take up to three weeks. That's all I have to report for now. Ciao."

Again Hermione was impressed. These Travelers knew how to do their jobs, they just needed someone to make them toe the line. Hermione told Raul the same thing she expressed to Marta. "Keep your wits about you. Don't follow any strange witches anywhere and keep your wand handy. Your life is worth more than any product."

Raul thanked Hermione for her advice and quipped that he would only follow 'unstrange' witches and would always keep his wand handy." They both had a laugh over his cheeky response.

Hermione didn't hear from Draco at all and she didn't try to contact him. After work, Hermione browsed the shops. Unlike back in London, Hermione wanted to visit the shops. She wanted to have a closet full of lovely clothes, shoes and bags and even though she probably wouldn't have anyone to show them off to for a very long time, she purchased ten sets of lingerie. Hermione also stopped in _Well Tressed Witch_, a magical beauty shop to get the works. She had her hair cut in a fashionable style and even let the attendant put a small bit of blonde color at the front of her hair. Hermione was very pleased with the result and smirked as she thought, if only Harry could see me now.

Hermione bought some takeaway to eat in her hotel room which turned out to be delicious. After she finished her dinner, Hermione spent most of the evening trying on her new purchases. She even tried on some of the new lingerie and was very impressed with how good she looked. Now, she thought, if I could just find a wizard to show them to. Hermione laughed out loud at her last thought. How gauche.

On her trip to the shops Hermione had also purchased a muggle TV, a muggle disc player and a muggle game system call X-Box 360 which all had to be spelled to work, but for a witch as powerful as Hermione, that hadn't been a problem. Now she could watch TV, play the gaming system or listen to music. She was all set.

Hermione was dancing around the room listening to music when she realized she hadn't checked for mail. Leaving her music playing, she went down to the desk to check and again had three pieces of mail. She thanked the mail witch and went back to her room to read the letters.

The first letter was from her realtor. Thursday at 6:30 was perfect. She would meet Hermione at DLM.

The second letter was from Gas. He would be delighted to accompany her to her appointments. Maybe they could stop for coffee afterwards. Hermione smiled at the tenacity of the wizard. She hoped Gas would be just as tenacious with his work.

The third letter was from Fleur Weasley. Fleur had heard about the disturbance at the party and was scolding Hermione for even thinking Ginny would do something like that. Ginny was her friend. What was wrong with her mind? She had Molly all upset. Hermione read as much of the letter as she could stomach then she tossed it aside.

Irritated, Hermione got up from the couch to pour herself a wine. Thanks to Fleur's letter she now had a pounding at the back of her head and becoming angrier by the minute. Leave it to the Weasley's, any Weasley, to think their family was above everything. Fleur had a nerve writing her a letter with that tone. Fleur wasn't the innocent she pretended to be. Even though it was long ago, Hermione remembered that Fleur was seeing Roger but sneaking away to try to be with Cedric. How dare she question Hermione about anything. Determined to set Fleur straight, Hermione finished her wine, got parchment and pen and wrote back to Fleur.

Hermione wrote to Fleur. 'Thank you for your letter. However, you are under the mistaken impression you know what transpired between Ginny, myself and my former boyfriend. Before you write a scathing letter about things you don't know anything about, you should check the facts. Maybe you should speak to Ginny or better yet speak to Emilio Lozier. As to how I've upset Molly I can't imagine. If people didn't carry tales, Molly probably wouldn't have any reason to be upset. I am a fairly reasonable witch, but if you ever feel the need to address me in this manner again, I suggest you throw the parchment away rather than send it because throw it away is exactly what I've done. Hermione Granger.

Hermione felt better after she wrote the letter. Fuck Fleur and her high and mighty attitude. Hermione took a shower and went to sleep.

/*/

Wednesday went along smoothly and everything was according to plan. Hermione had taken her first Travel. She went local to France to meet up with Marta who had secured some tiny items which could be shrunk down and carried home in Hermione's bag. Instead of turning around and coming straight back, Hermione had spent the night in France where Marta had shown her a very nice time.

/*/

Thursday morning Hermione first stopped at DLM to drop off the shipment from France and to leave a note for Carmela. Then she apparated home to get ready for the day and was back at DLM 11:00. Carmela commented on how much she liked Hermione's new hairstyle which had pleased Hermione because she wasn't sure if she really liked it. She and Carmela went over a few reports and discussed Hermione's Travel to France. Carmela was thrilled when Hermione presented her with a cute little cancan dancer doll she had picked up in France and had cheeked, "It wouldn't be such a bad thing if you married Gas and gave me brilliant grandchildren."

Hermione almost choked until she realized Carmela was joking. The witches shared a hearty laugh.

Gas showed up precisely at 5:00 and stopped to give his mother a hug as she was leaving.

Gas gave a huge grin when he saw Hermione and stepped over to kiss her cheek. When he stepped back he remarked, "I like your new style. You look gorgeous. You'll be catching the eye of all the wizards. Now that I've made a fool of myself yet again, I'm ready if you're ready."

Hermione answered, "Well let's go. I'll show you around and we'll finish up in my office. Thank you for the compliment. It was lovely."

Just as his mother had done for Hermione, Hermione did for Gas. She showed him the entire layout explaining everything they saw. Gas was a quick study and by the time they arrived back in Hermione's office he had a firm grasp on the workings of DLM and commented, "I am also interested in working as a Product Evaluation Specialist if the Travelers job doesn't come through."

Hermione was not all that surprised Gas was interested in quality control. Hermione remembered how thoroughly Gas had searched her hotel room the night Emilio had called harassing her. He hadn't left any corner out of his search. Hermione told Gas, "I will make a note as this may work out better than we hoped. Initially, I thought I would need to replace several Travelers, but that hasn't turned out to be the case. If you'd rather, I can check to see what is available in PES and get back to you."

Gas felt that was the way he wanted to go. "My first choice is PES. If there isn't anything available, I'll take the Travelers job with the understanding I still want to be a Product Evaluation Specialist."

It was almost 6:30, so with everything settled, Hermione and Gas chatted until time for the realtor to arrive. They didn't have long to wait before the realtor appeared at Hermione's door and was introduced to Gas. The young realtor ran an appreciative eye over Gas as she handed Hermione a list of the properties they would see.

Hermione showed the list to Gas who was extremely impressed with two of the properties, but suggested they look at the flat first because it was the least desirable.

The realtor raised her eyebrows.

Gas immediately apologized. "Sorry. No offense meant."

The realtor replied, "None taken." and put an arm through Hermione and Gas' arm as they apparated to the first property.

The flat was amazing. Hermione liked it right away. It was airy, with a spacious kitchen area, plenty of bathrooms and gorgeous wood floors. However, there were drawbacks. No greenery, it was on the top floor of a four floor building and it didn't have an area Hermione could make into a study and Hermione walked back and forth for twenty minutes before telling the realtor she would like to see the other choices.

The realtor's next choice was a small house. Gas whispered, "This property is only a stones throw from my house" as Hermione looked over the outside. The property was a bit small, but it did have a garden area which made Hermione happy. Once Hermione got inside, most of her happiness vanished. The rooms were quite small and the house had fewer bathrooms than the flat. Hermione turned her nose up at the old rugs covering the floor because she specified wood floors and the area set aside for a study was laughable. If Hermione put ten of her books in there, it would be full. Hermione didn't need to spend any more time there to know she didn't like it.

She suggested to the realtor, "Maybe we should move on to your final choice."

Hermione was a little perturbed because she had explained in detail what she was looking for and this property didn't meet any of Hermione's requirements. Gas realized Hermione was not happy with this choice so he had wisely kept silent.

Hermione knew as soon as she looked at the next house that barring any unforeseen things such as no baths or no floors, this was her house. As Hermione followed the realtor into the property, she smiled at Gas. The four bedrooms were massive and an additional room could be used as a study. There were five bathrooms and every floor was made of golden wood. The deal was sealed when Hermione looked out into the garden area. It was a little run down but Hermione had visions of what it could be. This house was perfect.

The realtor recited some other selling points of the house. "The house originally belonged to an international financier. He is in prison and his family has gone back to Buenos Aires. He had nothing but the best put into this house. The main floo has it's own area so guests won't arrive directly into any living space. There is a delay switch if you choose to screen your guests and there is also a mechanism which can be used to have guests state their identity before you let them through. Each floo has a different chime so you'll know which floo your guest is coming through. The floo can be set up for local as well as international connections. There is a floo in the master bedroom. (Hermione blushed as the realtor's words brought to mind the floo in Draco's bedroom). And there are two sets of locks for the floo. One set will lock all the floos simultaneously, while the other set is at each individual floo. There are magical people who can be hired to set up your connections. If you take the property, I suggest you get your own wards up as quickly as possible. There is a liquor pantry towards the back of the house. The house has all the muggle kitchen items, refrigerator, stove, etc. Even though the former owner was magical, he appreciated muggle things as well."

Hermione was more than pleased. She was ecstatic. She grabbed Gas and hugged him which left him grinning like a Cheshire cat. Hermione explored for another fifteen minutes before she said, "This is my house. I'll take it."

The realtor was pleased with herself over the sale. She just didn't know that things could have gone in the exact opposite direction because Hermione wanted what she wanted with no excuses. If none of the three properties had met with Hermione's approval, the realtor could have looked elsewhere for a client because Hermione would have been looking elsewhere for a realtor.

Even though it was late, the realtor closed the sale the magical way. She and Hermione signed the contract and Hermione produced a draft authorizing the funds to be deducted from her Gringott's account. The purchase agreement and the authorization were forwarded to Gringott's by a special real estate messenger. Thirty minutes later the title to the house in Hermione's name with the Gringott's stamp of approval magically appeared. It was that simple. Hermione was a homeowner in the magnificent city of Milan, Italy. This time she hugged and kissed Gas who was thrilled with Hermione's behavior.

The realtor thanked Hermione for her business and remarked, "I've never had an easier client. I wish you the best of luck with your new home. The Realtor Service will be sending you a housewarming gift for your new home. Thank you so much. Goodnight."

Before leaving, the realtor handed her card to Gas saying, "In case you need me." Hermione smiled. Her realtor was flirting with Gas. How cute.

It was 8:30 at night, but Hermione took the time to remove the old wards and set her new, stronger ones which would do her until she became accustomed to her new home. She immediately keyed Gas to her wards and floo and told him she would key his family to the wards and floo on Sunday.

Gas grabbed Hermione by the arms. "You hugged and kissed me tonight. This is not the way you treat a wizard you don't want to go out with."

Hermione grinned as she cheeked, "Using muggle psychology on me will not help. Give that realtor a call. She was flirting with you and might let you show her a good time."

Gas looked at the card in his hand. "Maybe I will."

Hermione said, "If you need to go Gas, I'll be fine. I don't want to keep you from things you want to do."

"You mean like calling on that realtor? Thanks for the suggestion. Even though it may not appear to be the case, I can find a witch on my own. I'll wait to hear from you about PES. Goodnight Hermione."

Hermione was startled by Gas' response. She didn't mean to imply he couldn't find a witch. Her little joke hadn't gone over too well and she had evidently offended one of her newest friends. Hermione went back inside the house to have her last look around for the night.

Hermione arrived back at the hotel around 9:30 and found herself in too good a mood to sleep so she put on the music and danced around the room singing, Hermione Granger owned a home in Milan. She fell into bed about 10:30 and slept soundly until morning.

/*/

At 7:00 am Hermione called Carmela at home to tell her about her purchase as well as her need to get a floo consultant in as soon as possible. She promised to be to DLM by noon at the latest and asked Carmela to check with the PES department to see if they had any available openings. Carmela assured Hermione she would keep everything running properly and would check with PES.

Hermione had her shower and breakfast and then she called the realtor to get a reference to someone who could set up all her floo connections. The realtor gave Hermione two references. The first reference called Wizarding Connections was able to take Hermione at 9:00 that morning. That was perfect and Hermione gave him directions to the house where she would meet him.

The technician from Wizarding Connections took a load off Hermione's mind. The way he had explained it, all Hermione had to do was give names and countries of the floos she wanted to be connected to and he would do all the work. For now, Hermione would only be connected to Harry, the Maida's, DLM and maybe to her old flat. She would add others as they came up. Hermione felt good. It had taken her all of ten minutes to give the technician the information and he promised to have everything working before 5:00. Hermione thanked him and left to apparate to DLM.

When Hermione arrived at DLM at 9:30, everything was in order. Carmela told her that PES has openings if you need openings, and they asked me to thank you for streamlining their process and tell you things haven't run this smoothly since…never."

Hermione laughed and replied, "Well it looks like I have a position for my best boy."

Carmela smiled. "Until you called this morning I was afraid your house hunting hadn't gone as well as hoped because Gaspare came home in such a strange mood."

Hermione remembered her attempt at humor with Gas the previous evening and hoped she wasn't the cause of his strange mood.


	7. All I Want Is A Chance

Chapter Notes:

**The Beast**

**He has the job**

**Moving in**

Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes down the road.

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **Lines have Been Set**

At 7:00 am Hermione called Carmela at home to tell her about her purchase as well as her need to get a floo consultant in as soon as possible. Hermione promised to be to DLM by noon at the latest. Hermione also asked Carmela to check with the PES department to see if they had any available openings. Carmela assured Hermione she would keep everything running properly and she would check with PES.

Hermione had her shower and breakfast. Then she called the realtor. She needed a reference to someone who could set up all her connections. The realtor gave Hermione two references. The first reference called Wizarding Connections was able to take her at 9:00 that morning. Hermione told him the address of her home and agreed to meet him there at 9:00.

It took a load off Hermione's mind. The way the worker had explained it, all Hermione had to do was give names and countries of the floos she wanted to be connected to and he would do all the work. For now, Hermione would only be connected to Harry, the Maida's, DLM and maybe to her old flat. She would add others as they came up. Hermione felt good. It took her all of ten minutes to give the floo worker the information. He promised to have everything working before 5:00. Hermione thanked him and left to apparate to DLM.

Hermione arrived at DLM at 9:30 am. Everything was in order. Carmela told Hermione, "PES has openings if you need openings. They asked me to thank you for streamlining their process and tell you things haven't run this smoothly since…never."

Hermione laughed and replied, "Well it looks like I have a position for my best boy.

Carmela smiled. "Until you called this morning I was afraid your house hunting hadn't gone so well. Gaspare came home in such a strange mood."

Hermione remembered her attempt at humor with Gas the previous evening and hoped she wasn't the cause of his strange mood.

**Chapter 7: All I Want Is A Chance**

**/**/**

The next morning Hermione wanted to let Gas know he had a position as a Product Evaluation Specialist but he was at his current job. Hermione thought she might get Gas a mobile phone as a present for helping her choose a home, but she would run it by Carmela first because she did not want to overstep.

/*/

Hermione hadn't heard from Draco in several days she hoped everything was alright.

At precisely the moment Hermione was thinking about Draco, Draco was being Draco. He wanted this bloody job to be over. He wanted to get back to Milan. He had received answers from both Blaise and Theo. Both letters had infuriated him to no end and he had remained in a fury. Lozier and Granger had broken up, but he was stuck here in fucking, hot as hell, California while Lorenzo Barone sucked up to Granger. Draco threw a barrel across the room. Nobody said a word. They just jumped out of the way.

Draco thanked Merlin that Lozier wasn't in front of him because the Aurors would surely have to lock him up in Azkaban or whatever the hell prison was called in Italy. That fucking wanker had not only cheated on Hermione and spoken harshly to her in front of people, he had implied something Draco would rather forget and would never admit. Hermione had to be hurt with that slag Weasley turning on her like that. Draco wished he had been there to comfort her then he had laughed bitterly because he had no chance of being the one to comfort Hermione. Zero. As angry as Draco felt, he was glad about one little tidbit of information which had come out in Blaise's letter. Hermione had not shagged Emilio. He had been wrong. His Malfoy sense had led him astray. If he had not stomped off in a snit that night, Hermione would probably be his wife by now. Draco mentally slapped himself for thinking such a stupid thought. He also laughed a little inside.

Some of the witches and wizards of California USA wondered silently what happened to turn the suave, handsome Draco Malfoy into this beast. He wasn't the only one who wanted to be home. They wanted him to go home as they would be glad to see the back of him this trip.

Draco realized he was taking his feelings out on everyone else but he didn't give a shite. He wanted to be home to find out what was going on with Granger. He also thought if he got back to Milan and Granger was dating a new bloke, he would kill someone. To top it all off, he had acted like an arse to Granger on the phone. He was now too embarrassed to call her. Draco threw another barrel. Nobody said a word.

Just as the barrel hit the wall Draco's mobile rang. He looked at the phone. It was Granger calling. Draco took a very deep breath and answered, "Hello Granger. What can I do for you?"

Hermione paused for a second before she replied, "Just checking in on you. I haven't heard from you. You haven't checked on how things are going and you were rude to me last time you called. Are you having a better day today?"

Draco looked at the barrel he had just thrown across the room and answered, "Yes, Granger. I'm having a much better day. I apologize for taking my frustrations out on you. I owe you dinner when I get back."

Hermione told Draco, "You don't owe me anything. You pay me very well. I called to let you know we are functioning at 100%. Your former Local Only Travelers have really stepped up. I'm impressed. This boss of yours even went on her own Travel albeit it was only to France. It was exhilarating."

Draco grinned for the first time in several days. Well Granger, I can't say I expected any less. Whatever you choose to do, you always do it well."

Hermione laughed and said, "You might want to rethink that statement. I tried being a girlfriend and that didn't turn out so well."

Quicker than Draco could think about it he replied, "You probably had the wrong wizard."

Hermione had quipped back equally as quickly. "Story of my life Mr. Malfoy. It's the story of my life. If you're not busy when you get back, I'd like to show you the new home I've purchased. It's beautiful. Oh, sorry. I'm being silly. When you get back you'll probably have all kinds of things waiting and won't have time to look at some house. Anyway. I want to thank you for giving me this opportunity. I should go now because I have a new hire coming in to get set up. I'll talk to you again. Oh! Draco. When will you be back in Milan?"

So many things were buzzing around Draco's head. He managed to sputter, "I'll be glad to have a tour of your new home when I get back. You don't need to thank me for anything Granger. I ended up with the most brilliant Head available. As far as coming home, I'll probably be there by Wednesday, Thursday next. I look forward to seeing your new home. I'll speak to you later."

Thousands of miles apart, Draco and Hermione both breathed a sigh of relief. "We are back to normal speaking terms. What a relief."

The workers in the California warehouse noticed a marked improvement in Draco's disposition when he hung up from his call. In a matter of hours the beast had completely disappeared. The normal Draco Malfoy was back.

The wizards at the back of the warehouse were smiling at each other. One worker whispered, "I told you it was all about a witch. Draco didn't like what he read in those letters the other day, but one phone call brought everything back to right. Draco Malfoy is in love with somebody." They all laughed…..very softly.

/*/

At DLM, Hermione spoke to Carmela, "How would you feel if I purchased a mobile phone for Gas. He has really helped me out and I will probably need more of his help to move. A mobile would so much more convenient than an owl and I could also get one for Sal if you think it's appropriate."

Carmela thought it was a very good idea. "Gas will be excited to have a mobile. It's not necessary to get one for Sal. His lazy arse probably wouldn't want to take time to dial it."

With that thought in mind Hermione went out on lunch break to get Gas a mobile phone. She bought him an older model because they were easier to learn and she had it gift wrapped.

As soon as Hermione arrived back at DLM she called down to the head of the PES department. When she got him on the phone she thanked him for making room for Gas and stated he would be an excellent addition to the department. He had readily agreed to stay behind tonight when Hermione asked that he show Gas around."

Hermione owled Gas and asked him to come in to fill out his paperwork and meet his department head. Twenty minutes later Gas was there in person. He seemed a little stiff to Hermione, but she chalked it up to new job jitters. Hermione had Gas fill out the proper forms which would make him an employee of DLM and after he completed the forms, she presented him with the package containing the mobile.

While Gas was opening his gift, Hermione called PES to tell them their applicant had arrived and needed someone to come up to get him. Hermione also asked that they send him back to her office when they were finished.

Gas thanked Hermione for the gift. Jokingly he said, "We'll have to sit down so you can teach me how to set it up."

Hermione agreed. "That's fine if you will help me move some stuff after work."

"No problem answered Gas."

The head of PES appeared at her door. Hermione stood to introduce Gas to Willem. After shaking hands, the wizards shook hands and proceeded back down to their department.

/*/

Hermione was impatient for the day to be over. She wanted to start moving everything from her hotel room to her new home. She was sitting there tapping her quill against the desk when her mobile rang. Hermione looked at the phone. It was Harry.

Hermione answered, "Hi Harry. How are you?"

Harry said, "I'm fine. I'm just calling to find out how my rich witch friend is doing. Today I had the privilege of having my floo connected to Milan Italy. So tell me. How does it feel to be rich?"

Hermione laughed at her friend and replied, "It feels good. Can you believe there are people who have floos that cross countries? Now I'm one of them. I love it. I also connected to my old apartment. I can visit my old digs any time I like. Now if I have a party you won't have any excuse for not coming. All you have to do is set your floo to international Milan and step on through. Even better, every last one of our friends can step into your floo and step out in Milan right behind you. Harry Potter. Can you say party?"

Harry laughed into the phone. "It's the weekend. I may just step through. Do you need any help moving?"

Hermione replied, We are only moving small things tonight but if you hold off coming until Saturday afternoon you can help me arrange the furniture I'm going to buy tomorrow morning."

Harry joked, "If you make supper, you've got a deal. I'll try to bring Theo, Seamus and Blaise with me."

Hermione shouted, "You've got yourself a deal Mr. Potter. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Bring clothes if you're staying."

Hermione disconnected the call to find Willem and Gas standing in her doorway. Willem exclaimed over Gas and wanted to make him an online supervisor right off the bat. He went on and on how good Gas was at the job.

Hermione smiled and answered, "I never doubted his abilities for one minute."

Willem shook Gas' hand and told him, "I'll see you next week."

Willem turned to Hermione, bowed and quipped, "My queen."

Hermione grinned and replied, "Thanks for all your help Willem. Goodnight."

Gas sat down in one of the chairs in Hermione's office and remarked, "Your floo must be all set up if people are coming through from England."

Hermione replied, "It is all set up and ready to use. I am connected to your home as well. You better be careful. I'll be able to step through and catch you being inappropriate."

Gas laughed, "That's not nice as I've been inappropriate quite a bit lately. Do you want to go get started clearing out your hotel room?"

Hermione felt the pink creep into her face as she turned back to say, "Yes I do want to get started. Let me clear up a few things and we'll be on our way."

/*/

Hermione and Gas flooed to the hotel where Hermione excused herself to change into jeans and a tee.

Gas busied himself shrinking down the clothes in Hermione's closet. Then he had shrunk down the shoes. By the time Hermione came out of the bathroom most of her stuff had been shrunken down. Gas expected to carry the items even though they were shrunken. However, Hermione showed him her bag with the extendable charm. Gas was amazed as item after item went into the bag with no perceptible change in the size or weight of the bag. Hermione put all her personal items into a sack she conjured and checked everywhere to make sure she wasn't leaving anything behind. At last look, the room was as clear as it had been the day she walked in. Gas took one last look around the bathroom, under the bed and in the kitchenette. There wasn't anything overlooked. Hermione swept the room with a quick cleaning spell as she and Gas headed for the door.

It was decided that Hermione would come back tomorrow to settle her bill and pick up any mail. Tonight they were on to her new home. Even though Gas knew the exact location of Hermione's home, he grabbed onto her arm as they apparated. When they landed, Hermione had a brilliant idea. She turned to Gas and said, "It's still fairly early. How about we visit a couple of stores to get the Head of our company some furniture.

Gaspare pinked up a bit before saying, "I can help you tomorrow Hermione, but tonight I have an engagement."

Hermione was caught off guard. She didn't know Gas was dating. Then Hermione remembered the realtor. She looked at Gas. He had a date with a beautiful witch, but he didn't look very happy about it.

Gas wouldn't meet her eyes as he mumbled, "I still have a few minutes. Let's make them count."

Hermione told him, "That's okay Gas. I really can't put anything away until I have something to put it in. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going out to see what I can find in the way of furniture."

"I feel badly now." said Gas. "I didn't know you'd be looking for furniture tonight. I'll be over first thing in the morning to help you. Goodnight."

/*/

Hermione apparated out as soon as Gas left. She felt sad. It was silly, but it felt to Hermione like she had just lost a friend. Hermione shook her head and whispered to herself, "Time to get your head back in the game."

Hermione visited six different stores and found furniture for every room in her house. She found an amazing bed for the master bedroom and three other quite nice bed sets for the other bedrooms. She found linens, utensils and bedding. She also found some nice art for the walls. She also stopped at the store to fill her liquor cabinet. The cabinet at her new house was so big Hermione could buy one of everything and still have room in the cabinet. So Hermione bought two of almost everything including muggle liquor and beer and scheduled everything to be delivered. Hermione had lowered her wards to deliveries only before she left the house so there shouldn't be any problems getting her purchases into the house.

By the time Hermione reached home, everything she purchased was piled throughout the house. Hermione replaced her wards before she did anything else and then she closed all her floos with a single button. Hermione smiled. That button is so cool.

Hermione used her wand to move a couch into place. She sat down and reflected on everything thinking, I like my life. Hermione took the disc player out of her bag and spelled it back to normal size and turned on the music. The delivery service had placed all the correct furniture in the correct rooms, but that was all. To set up her bedroom, all she had done was move things about with her wand.

When she was finished the bedroom looked fantastic. The bed was just what she needed in this massive room. A few more waves of her wand and one complete room was set up. Hermione put all her personal items away in the bathroom before she hung her clothing. Last were shoes and items which went into her dresser. Hermione was really in her new home. She fell back on the bed and yelled out, "Home Sweet Home."

Hermione realized she hadn't eaten anything at all. She had made it to every store but the grocery store so she had taken the shortcut by calling for takeaway. Hermione set her wards back to deliveries only and waited for her order which arrived within the hour.

Hermione was enjoying her food when the bell for the main floo rang. Hermione selected the button which made it necessary for the guest to state the name. Hermione heard Gaspare Maida and she released the lock.

He looked so miserable that Hermione walked over to ask him if everything was alright.

"Nothing is wrong but nothing is right, Gas replied. May I come through?"

Hermione answered, "Of course. Come in. Want some food?"

Gas plopped down on the couch and murmured, "I'd love some."

Hermione pointed to the kitchen then to the food. Gas laughed as he went to the kitchen to get a plate and some utensils. He and Hermione enjoyed their food while listening to some very nice muggle music.

/*/

In California Draco was sitting on a bar stool being eyed down by a red headed witch. She was pretty and she was built well, but it she wasn't impressing Draco. He had one witch on his mind, who didn't have a clue she was on his mind.

The red head came up to Draco and asked, "Do you want to dance?" Draco didn't feel like dancing, but what could it hurt?

The wizards who had come to the bar with Draco looked at each other. The bravest of the four said, " Poor witch thinks she's getting somewhere."

Another wizard remarked, "She'll be thinking that right up until Draco says goodnight and walks out the door."

The first wizard spat, "Look at her. She'll have her hand down his jeans next."

Before the end of the dance, Draco stepped back from the witch who nearly lost an arm when he moved because she had her hand so far down Draco's pants. Draco waved to his mates as he went out the door.

The wizards made a promise. Draco was missing someone an awful lot so they were going to work their hardest to get him home by tomorrow or Sunday at the latest. They all liked Draco…when he wasn't being a beast. It was settled. They would have Draco on his way home in short order.

/*/

In Milan, Hermione and Gas were so busy talking, eating, drinking and listening to music they hadn't noticed the time. It was getting late. Hermione told Gas, I want to go to bed.

Gas stood up and retorted, "I wish it was with me."

Hermione froze. "What did you just say?"

Gas looked Hermione straight in her eyes and repeated, "I wish it was with me. Goodnight Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow."

In a daze, Hermione walked over to the floo to make sure it was locked. Then she stood there frozen. Gas had just said, he wished he was sleeping with me. Shite. I'm going to have a long talk with him tomorrow. Hermione turned off the music and slowly headed to bed.

/*/

Draco was lying on his bed thinking of getting back to Milan. He was frustrated more than anything. He wanted to get back to Hermione. She was always on his mind. She was on his mind during the day, at night, during his shower. Draco was beginning to think Hermione had him under some enchantment. He had a constant erection. Cold showers were taking care of the problem, but only just. Draco fell asleep thinking about Hermione and his ever present erection.

/**/

First thing Saturday morning Hermione went out to the grocery store. She wanted a fully stocked refrigerator and pantry in case everybody did show up. She also cleared up her bill with the hotel and checked for mail, but there wasn't any. She was back in her new home in an hour and a half.

After Hermione put everything away, she had a thought. Draco was in California so maybe he would allow one of his house elves to help her out. Hermione grabbed her mobile to call Draco to ask the favor. He answered on the third ring, but sounded like he was still sleeping so Hermione apologized for waking him and said she would call back later.

Draco didn't fully come awake until after Hermione had hung up the phone.

Draco jumped up. "Fuck, I'm late." For the first time in his adult life Draco was not where he was supposed to be. He was late to the job he was working. He was up, dressed and out in ten minutes thinking he could shower later. It was only after he reached the warehouse that he remembered what had wakened him. Hermione had called him. Shite.

Draco headed to the main office and walked in with an apology on his lips only to hear his mates tell him, "Everything is ready to go Draco. Everything has gone on to Milan."

Draco started smiling. "Are you blokes messing me about? This is a week early."

One of his mates replied, "It's true. Your masks are on their way to Italy. Isn't that where you should be as well?"

Draco shouted, "Somebody please set me a portkey path to Milan. On the rush, Draco apparated to the hotel where he was staying, shrunk everything in sight and put it in his pocket. Draco paid his bill and was back in the warehouse within thirty five minutes. Everybody milled around shaking his hand and clapping him on his back. One wizard stepped up and said, "Go get her Draco. She has to be one exceptional witch."

Draco grinned. "She's the most exceptional witch in the world. Thank you mates. I know this couldn't have happened without you."

/*/

On his way to the portkey path Draco called Hermione. When she answered the phone he shouted, "I'm sorry. I was half asleep when you called. I'm on my way back to Milan. Did you need me for something?"

Hermione explained about the party and her need to borrow a house elf. She gave Draco her floo address and invited him to the party."

"I'll send you two house elves, one named Embers and the other named Dusty and I will definitely see you at the party." After he disconnected from Hermione, Draco felt alive for the first time in almost a month. He landed in Milan at 5:30 pm and went straight to DLM, left the paperwork for the incoming shipment on Hermione's desk and turned right back around and headed home. After he had showered, Draco called Hermione back to tell her he was in Milan and did she need him for anything.

Hermione asked if he would mind coming early to speak to Embers and Dusty because they seemed to be a little intimidated and she didn't want them to be too frightened to work.

"I'll be there shortly. I just need to get dressed." Then he had tried on and discarded at least five outfits finally settling on a navy blue shirt with gray pin stripes and a pair of gray trousers. When he was satisfied, Draco flooed to the address Hermione had given him earlier.

Hermione had her main floo open for the party, but no one from Britain had shown up early to help her move furniture and she had been moving it one piece at a time. She was thankful when Draco stepped out of the floo.

He looked around and quipped, "It would seem you need help with more than Embers and Dusty. Let me speak to Dusty and Embers first then I'll help you with the furniture."

Hermione pointed to the kitchen.

Draco spoke to his two house elves, "Miss Hermione is a good witch. I want you to serve her and her friends well. Please get it done." The elves were smiling now they had seen Draco. They bowed calling out, "Yes. Master Draco sir. Glad you're back Master Draco."

Draco went back through and asked Hermione, "What do you need done first?"

"Please just get everything out of the jumble and put them the way you think looks best. I need to take a shower and get ready for my own party. Thank you Draco."

Draco nodded and got to work. He went from room to room placing furniture in as pleasing manner as he could and by the time Hermione finished her toilette, Draco had everything in place including the art work.

Draco looked at her. "You've changed your hair. It looks great."

Hermione came over to thank him and give him a peck on the cheek and as soon as they touched, they each received a jolt.

_Draco asked, "After All This Time Granger?" Hermione answered, "Always Malfoy," _

Hermione laughed and quipped, "At this point, I'm not trying to electrocute you. It just may be our molecules can't stand each other."

Draco pointed out, "It could be we are destined to be together and the jolts won't go away until we fulfill our destiny. Want to get naked and try?"

"You've been in the sun too long blonde boy, Hermione sniped."

Draco laughed. "You can't blame a wizard for trying to get the most beautiful witch in the wizarding world."

Hermione chuckled, "Now I know you've been in the sun too long. Witches didn't treat you well in California then?"

Draco smiled and asked, "Could a worn out wizard get a drink?"

/*/

At precisely that moment, Harry, followed by Theo, followed by Blaise, followed by Charlie Weasley, followed by Padma, followed by Neville, followed by Luna stepped out of the floo. The witches each gave Hermione a hug and commented on her beautiful home.

Theo and Blaise headed directly for Draco. There was hand shaking and back clapping all around. Harry and Charlie went over to Hermione to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Charlie said, "I was home for a visit and I ran into Harry in Diagon Alley. He told me about your big move, so I wanted to see the new abode as well."

Charlie leaned over to whisper, "I heard all about what went on with Ginny. I'm sorry Hermione. Mum raised Ginny better than that."

Hermione kissed Charlie on the cheek and responded, "No problem Charlie. I'll live."

Harry went over to clap his mate Draco on the back and after they greeted each other, Draco told Harry he needed to have a word a bit later. Harry nodded.

Seamus and Dean accompanied by Pavarti and Hannah came through the floo yelling out their hellos.

Sal, Carmela and Fausto came through next. Right behind them was Gas accompanied by the realtor and two witches Hermione didn't know. Hermione raised her eyebrows at Gas, but silently thanked Merlin she wouldn't have to have that talk with Gas.

Hermione went over to greet the Maida's and introduce them around. The realtor introduced Hermione to the other two witches and they had chatted for a few minutes.

Draco, Theo and Blaise had their heads together in a corner, but Blaise left the huddle when he realized there were unattached witches in the room. He had to stand by for a bit as the witches gushed over Harry Potter the hero. But Blaise is Blaise and he soon had both witches charmed.

As more people crowded in to the house, Hermione turned on the music and the party was underway. Embers and Dusty laid out a magnificent spread. There was beef, pork, chicken, rice, noodles, broccoli, sprouts, luncheon meats, pizza, mashed potatoes, boiled potatoes and all kinds of breads and desserts. All anybody had to do was help himself or herself.

/*/

Draco was helping to sort out the drinks which was keeping him very busy, but he didn't mind helping Hermione out. He was feeling good. If one was an outsider and looked around, it would seem as though he and Hermione were a couple giving a party and he could live with that.

Several times Hermione caught Gas giving Draco a deadly stare which reminded her that he and Sal didn't like Draco much. She hoped there wouldn't be any trouble.

At one point, Hermione noticed Draco pull Harry aside and go deep in conversation for more than ten minutes. Hermione didn't have any more time to reflect on what Draco and Harry were talking about because Sal came over and asked her to dance. She danced two dances with Sal before she felt eyes on her. She looked up to see Gas looking at her from one corner and Draco looking at her from another corner.

Hermione thought, all they need now is Emilio and they could have a stare down contest. She smiled and kept dancing. One of the witches who came with Gas asked Draco to dance, but he declined and Hermione guessed Draco would rather stare at her than dance because that's what he was doing.

When the song ended, Hermione went over to Draco and quipped, "It would last longer if you took a photo."

Draco smiled and asked "Would you dance with me Granger?"

Hermione cheeked, "You won't try to electrocute me, will you?" Draco put his hand on Hermione's waist and when nothing happened he led her to the dance floor. The song playing was a slow, muggle song and Draco pulled Hermione as close as he possibly could while resting one hand in her hair. Hermione was a little surprised that Draco would hold her like this, but it felt good so she snuggled into his chest and put her arms around his waist.

When Hermione closed her eyes she was taken back to the night in his bedroom and she shivered because she could still feel Draco's mouth between her legs. She could feel his fingers in her. She could also feel a bit of moistness between her legs.

Draco recognized the shiver. She had done the very same thing when they were together in his bedroom, but he wasn't prepared to say anything….yet.

Hermione whispered, "Draco?" He leaned down. "I know we weren't ever going to discuss it again, but do you ever think about the night of Harry's party?"

Draco paused for half a second before replying, "You have not been off my mind for one minute since. I can still taste you. The truth is, I'm smitten. I was almost of the opinion you had me under an enchantment. If you had not been with Lozier at that time, I would have asked you to be my witch. The truth is, I can't even believe I'm holding you like this without you trying to kill me."

Hermione grinned and as the song ended Theo asked her to dance.

Harry nodded at Draco and Draco nodded back then the two wizards went into another huddle.

Gas had watched Hermione and Malfoy dance. He wanted to drag Hermione away from Malfoy and kiss her right in front of all her friends. As he watched Blaise dance with the realtor, Gas asked himself, what possessed me to bring her? I don't know. Perhaps I thought it would save me from having to explain to Hermione why I said I wished I was sleeping with her. Bringing the realtor was such a stupid thing to do.

Hermione chanced a glance at Gas to find him still staring at her. Gas was her friend, but he was making her feel uncomfortable. Hermione didn't have long to think about this as Charlie grabbed her. She had two wild dances with Charlie after which they spent a little time discussing his work with dragons. Hermione had looked at a few of Charlie's scars and told him to be careful because dragons were bloody dangerous.

Charlie quipped, "No more dangerous than you birds." which made Hermione laugh. She excused herself from Charlie and walked over to Gas who was still standing in the corner. She asked him to dance and as they stepped onto the dance floor a slow song came on. Gas held Hermione as if she was a precious ornament which could be easily broken and they danced almost the entire dance without saying a word to each other.

At the end of the song Gas said, "I apologize for my remarks last night, but as I often tell my father, next time I'll lie." Gas bowed to Hermione before he walked towards the drink cabinet. Draco had looked Gas up and down as he passed by.

/*/

Around 1:30 the party started to break up and everybody began calling out their goodbyes. There were many shouts of I'll be back soon, I love your home and you are so lucky then all the Brits lined up to walk through the floo one after another.

Hermione gave Seamus, Blaise and Theo extra long hugs saying, "Don't be strangers."

Charlie gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thanks for having me Hermione. I'll be back when I can. It may not be possible right now but I'm hoping you and Ginny will get back friends."

Hermione just smiled and said, "We'll see Charlie. We'll see."

The only people not lined up at the floo were Harry, Hannah, Blaise and Draco.

Blaise left with the three witches. Being away from England hadn't deterred Blaise from following behind the three unattached witches. Hermione was sure Blaise would show back up at her door before the weekend was over, but then remembered Blaise had family in Italy. He would be fine.

The Maida family except for Gas hugged Hermione goodnight and told her how much they had enjoyed themselves. Carmela told Hermione she expected her for dinner while Sal kissed Hermione on the cheek. Fausto glared at Gas, but didn't say anything as Gas remained behind seated on the couch holding out his mobile phone asking Hermione to show him how to use it.

After Hermione said goodbye to her guests she sat down beside Gas to show him how to program the phone.

Harry was keeping a close eye on Draco and Draco was closely watching the interaction between Hermione and Gas. Harry knew his mate wasn't happy some unknown bloke had stayed behind after everyone else left. Draco had confessed to Harry his feelings for Hermione and that he meant to ask her out. The confession hadn't surprised Harry. Draco was his mate and Harry had always been able to tell when something was going on. Even though he would never embarrass his two friends, Harry was convinced they had been together all those months ago. He didn't think they had done anything inappropriate, but he was almost sure they had been together. It wasn't his business, so he wouldn't speak on it, but he it was clear Draco's feelings for Hermione were serious.

Hermione looked up to see Harry and Hannah dancing. It was a surprise because Harry never mentioned he was seeing anyone, but the way they held each other spoke volumes. If they weren't a couple, they were on their way to becoming a couple. Hermione was happy for Harry. He was a good wizard and deserved a good witch.

/*/

When Hermione tuned back in, Gas was asking a question.

"What was that Gas?"

"Why is Malfoy still here?"

"He wants to speak to me," Hermione responded.

"About what?"

"It's probably time for you to leave Gas. We'll go over the phone in more depth tomorrow. Okay?"

Hermione and Gas stood and Gas leaned over to kiss her on her cheek. He said goodnight to Hannah and nodded to Harry and Draco.

After Gas went through, Hermione locked the floo and turned back to her fiends.

/*/

Draco walked over to Hermione and placed a finger under her chin. Draco knew at this moment in this particular situation he had no right to ask, but he asked anyway. "What was that all about?"

Neither Draco nor Hermione acknowledged the small jolt they experienced.

"He is Carmela's oldest son who I met him my first day here. He has been a very big help. If it wasn't obvious, I was helping him program his new mobile phone. He is our most recent hire in the PES department."

Draco should have dropped the subject, but he didn't.

Hermione heard Harry clearing his throat, but Draco wasn't paying attention to anything except Hermione's face. "Is he someone special in your life? Is he trying to become someone special in your life?"

Harry called out softly, "Draco. Can I have a word?" Harry knew there were only so many questions Hermione would answer before she turned into a throat ripping, hex casting, punch throwing being of power and Draco was pushing the limits.

Harry was just a tad too late.

Hermione stepped back from Draco and retorted, "Yes, Draco. Why don't you step over there to speak to Harry because I don't know where you get off questioning me like I'm a child. What right do you have questioning anything in my life?"

"I would make it my right if you would stay out of the face of every wizard who passes by, snapped Draco. I would have a right if you would stay still long enough for me to explain myself to you."

Hermione was red in the face now. "I have to stay still. I have to stay out of the faces of wizards? Is that right? Well. Mr. Draco, too big for his trousers, Malfoy why don't you floo on out of here and find a witch who fits your criteria. I have had it with wizards who want to control me. Right about now Gas is looking pretty good to me."

Complete silence. Both Draco and Hermione stood there breathing as though they had just run a race.

Jealously had overtaken Draco and it showed when he finally spoke. "So there it is. You have a wizard in mind. What is it Hermione? Do you feel less than a witch if there isn't a wizard trailing behind you? You've only just stopped with Lozier and you've started with someone else?"

Hermione raised her hand to smack Draco, but he grabbed her hand and snarled, "I'm not Lozier. Keep your hands to yourself."

Hermione screamed, "Get out. Get out of my house you bastard. And you can take your fucking job and shove it up your arse. I'll be out of your way by Tuesday at the latest."

Harry thought to himself, these two idiots are made for each other as he grabbed Draco by the arm trying to pull him towards the other room. Draco pulled away from Harry's grasp and headed to the floo, but the floo wouldn't respond so Draco had to wait for Hermione to come around and unlock it.

Harry stepped in front of Draco. "Will you please calm the fuck down?"

Harry turned to Hermione and said, "Both of you."

"Draco, what did you tell me tonight? If you meant it, why are you letting jealousy come between you? Stop fighting each other for five fucking minutes because you both are talking shite out of your hats. Get over yourselves and sit down and talk to each other. Talk to each other. Not scream at each or accuse each other or insult each other. If you can't do that then maybe you aren't meant for each other. Hermione can unlock the floo and you can go your separate ways. Draco can find a witch and be happy with her and you Hermione can keep letting the wrong wizard catch your attention."

Hermione started to growl something but Harry yelled, "Shut up Hermione. Just shut up for once please. Hannah and I will be leaving now because I've just yelled at my best friend in her own home. This is what you both have reduced me to. I like and admire you both, but you both get on my last fucking nerve. Goodnight." Then he and Hannah stepped into the floo.

/*/

Hermione snapped, "What is this about Malfoy? Is it because I laid there like slag and let you just about have your way with me? Is that why you think you can speak to me any way you like?

The silence was palatable. Neither Hermione nor Draco moved.

Draco croaked, "I apologize Hermione. I believe you are the only witch who can drive me back to my most animalistic form. You are right. I have no right to question anything you do, but neither do I want to sit back while you fall into the arms of another wizard without making my feelings known. I'm interested in being with you. I have been for months. _All I want is a chance_."

Hermione who had been looking at her lap while Draco spoke finally looked up and revealed, "I kept having these dreams. Thousands of owls were fighting to get in my window. Once the window was open they all came flying in and they all were carrying the same message, _All I want is a chance_. Those are the words you spoke to me that night. You held my hand for a second and that's what you said. I think the only thing keeping me from thinking about you was embarrassment. I was embarrassed I couldn't let Emilio touch me in any kind of intimate way while I would have let you make love to me without a thought. I'm ashamed I let it get that far when I was already in a relationship with Emilio. In fairness to myself, I believe I must have known something to remain celibate rather than sleep with Emilio.

Draco moved over in front of Hermione. He kneeled at her feet and asked, "Will you give me a chance? Can we try to work this out?"

Hermione answered, "Let's start from the beginning."

Draco leaned into Hermione. "Can we start at the point where you have your clothes off and I am staring down at the most beautiful witch in my memory.?" Draco moved closer and whispered in her ear. "Can we start at the part where I have my tongue inside you?

Hermione trembled as she felt more moistness between her legs. Draco felt her tremble against his full blown erection and put his mouth to her ear. "Let me make love to you."

Hermione groaned as her legs opened of their own volition and Draco kissed her on the lips as he moved her knickers aside and pushed two fingers inside her.

Hermione called out, "Draco,." and he responded, "Yes love. I'm right here."

Draco lifted Hermione and pulled off her knickers. He gently pushed Hermione back against the couch and spread her legs wider and kissed down the inside of her thighs. Hermione was lifting herself up off the couch trying to make Draco's mouth reach her slit and moaning for him to put his mouth on her.

Draco's mouth finally found it's target and as Draco licked her and nuzzled her nub, Hermione moved up and down as though she was riding a lover. Draco used his tongue and his thumbs to bring Hermione higher and higher and closer and closer to her climax then he rubbed his chin against Hermione's clit and she was over. The intense feeling of ecstasy was all over her and she couldn't do anything but pant and quiver.

Hermione was left limp. She had just had her first orgasm in five years by something other than her own hand.

Draco moved back up to Hermione's mouth and asked, "Do you want to taste what I taste? Do you want to taste what I have been tasting for months? When I have to take care of my erection by hand, this is what I can taste when I cum. I taste you Hermione and I don't ever want to taste anyone else. He kissed her and she was on his lips.

Draco picked Hermione up and carried her to the bedroom. He undressed her and then himself, climbed on top of the witch he had wanted for all these months and plunged himself in as far as he could go. Hermione let out a little scream as Draco's size and length surprised her. It took a second, but Hermione caught Draco's rhythm and they moved as one with each meeting and challenging the other. They twisted, turned and thrust against each other, climbing, climbing to where they reached that climax point where the sex was so good they had to cum. Then they were over the edge, gasping for breath and holding on as though their lives depended on it.

Draco's breathing was still ragged as he kissed Hermione on her breasts and her throat and her forehead and whispered, "I've wanted this for so long."

For that moment, they were satisfied and Draco whispered, "Thank you for making love with me."

They were still kissing as Draco slid off Hermione and onto his side. He pulled Hermione close and they slept with her head against his chest and her leg thrown over his hip.


	8. Next Time I'll Lie

**Put on your seatbelts readers. The next few chapters will be a bumpy ride: This is Dramione.**

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **All I Want Is A Chance**

Draco's mouth finally found it's target and as Draco licked her and nuzzled her nub, Hermione moved up and down as though she was riding a lover. Draco used his tongue and his thumbs to bring Hermione higher and higher and closer and closer to her climax then he rubbed his chin against Hermione's clit and she was over. The intense feeling of ecstasy was all over her and she couldn't do anything but pant and quiver.

Hermione was left limp. She had just had her first orgasm in five years by something other than her own hand.

Draco moved back up to Hermione's mouth and asked, "Do you want to taste what I taste? Do you want to taste what I have been tasting for months? When I have to take care of my erection by hand, this is what I can taste when I cum. I taste you Hermione and I don't ever want to taste anyone else. He kissed her and she was on his lips.

Draco picked Hermione up and carried her to the bedroom. He undressed her and then himself, climbed on top of the witch he had wanted for all these months and plunged himself in as far as he could go. Hermione let out a little scream as Draco's size and length surprised her. It took a second, but Hermione caught Draco's rhythm and they moved as one with each meeting and challenging the other. They twisted, turned and thrust against each other, climbing, climbing to where they reached that climax point where the sex was so good they had to cum. Then they were over the edge, gasping for breath and holding on as though their lives depended on it.

Draco's breathing was still ragged as he kissed Hermione on her breasts and her throat and her forehead and whispered, "I've wanted this for so long."

For that moment, they were satisfied and Draco whispered, "Thank you for making love with me."

They were still kissing as Draco slid off Hermione and onto his side. He pulled Hermione close and they slept with her head against his chest and her leg thrown over his hip.

Chapter 8: **Next Time I'll Lie**

Draco kissed Hermione awake the next morning. It was a purposeful kiss. He wanted Hermione awake so they could make love again. Now that Hermione consented to give him a chance, he couldn't get enough of her. Draco didn't think he'd ever get enough of this witch. A frivolous thought passed through his mind. He wondered if Hermione would consent to stay in bed with him all day.

Hermione opened her eyes to find a pair of gorgeous gray eyes staring at her. Her mind went back over the early morning hours when she and Draco had finished what they started three months ago. They had made love.

Hermione didn't have a lot to compare it to, but making love with Draco had been amazing. He had awakened something inside her and she was feeling…..sexual. So sexual that she wanted to make the first move. Hermione wanted to be the aggressor. She put her arms around Draco's neck and asked, "Are we just going to lay here or are going to get inside me and drive me out of my mind one more time?"

Draco grinned, "I don't want you completely out of your mind. It's bad form to shag a mentally impaired person."

Hermione quipped, "Shagged a lot of crazy witches have you Malfoy?"

Draco laughed as he put on hand on each side of Hermione's head and lined himself up at her opening. Then the laughing stopped because all either one could do was moan. They were as one and they made animal love. It was hard and fast and powerful. Hermione made little bites on Draco's shoulder which only made him moan louder and pump faster and she met Draco's every move. When Draco and Hermione came they came just like they had just shagged, hard and fast. Draco actually had to sit up to catch his breath.

Breathing heavily herself, Hermione had cheeked, "Someone seems to be out of practice," and Draco cheeked right back, "Not for long Granger. Not for long."

After Draco caught his breath he asked, "May I use your shower? Hermione was stretched out on her stomach as she replied, "Of course."

Draco called back over his shoulder, "It will be so nice to be in the shower to take a shower."

Hermione grinned and closed her eyes.

Draco woke her again after his shower to tell her, "I'm going to my flat. I need to get things ready for tomorrow. Do you mind if I stop back by later?"

"This is my day to have dinner with Carmela and her family. Why don't I see you at work tomorrow?"

Draco stopped himself before he could say something foul.

Hermione continued, "Unless you want to come back tonight."

Draco grinned, "I would love to come back tonight. I have something lined up. If I'm going to be too late, I'll call you to let you know I'm not coming. Otherwise, I'll see you later." They kissed each other before Draco headed to the floo.

/*/

Hermione slept for another hour and headed directly to the shower when she got out of bed. She wanted to be on time for her weekly dinner date at the Maida's house. She was early and actually had plenty of time to sit and talk with Fausto and Sal.

When Hermione asked, "Where's Gas? I expected to see his cheery face?" Everyone went quiet.

Hermione blushed as she inquired, "Have I spoken out of turn?"

Sal told her that Gas had come home in a foul mood last night and been a beast all day.

Hermione got up. "May I speak with him privately for a moment?"

Fausto replied, "Of course you can Hermione." Sal pointed to the last door at the end of a long hall.

Hermione went down the hall and knocked on the door. Gas didn't answer. Hermione knocked again and called out softly, "I hope you're not doing anything inappropriate because I'm coming in."

Gas pulled the door open and cheeked, "I was finished being inappropriate over five minutes ago. You're late." Hermione laughed out loud as Gas invited her in. Hermione entered the huge bedroom and took a seat.

Hermione sat down and asked, "What's going on Gas? I want to know what's wrong. We started off so well and now it seems we are floundering."

Gas remained silent. Hermione remained silent.

Hermione stood. "When you feel like discussing what has gone wrong between us give me a call. Hermione started to leave the room when Gas replied, " I want to be more than a friend."

Hermione thought, 'There it is. There's the problem.'

She turned to Gas to say she had a wizard, but before she could say anything, Gas had her wrapped in his arms and was trying to gain access to her lips.

Hermione didn't want to hurt Gas, but she had to get this straightened out. She told him to let go of her.

Gas loosened his hold on Hermione and sat down in one his chairs. "I apologize Hermione. Gas intoned. From the first time I met you, something inside me has pulled me toward you. I can't explain it. I have witches, but none of them have interested me since I met you, but I do have them. I just don't want to find myself with some witch underneath me and she isn't you. I'm not some ponce who is trying to have his way with a beautiful woman. I want you to be mine."

Hermione didn't even know what to say. She cleared her throat but said nothing. When she finally did speak, she spoke in a very soft voice. "Gas. I love this entire family. All of you have been nothing but kind to me and as much as we joke around, I would feel like I've done something crass if I started a relationship with you. Your mother has befriended me. How do you think she would feel if she found me in your bed in my knickers? Could you actually have me naked in this bed with your family knowing? You're better than that. I don't want to lose your friendship, but I'm not a loose woman who is willing to shag a friend without regard for consequences. What do we do? Do we remain friends or do we ignore each other from now on? Tell me what you want. We can't have it both ways."

Gas retorted, " I understand Hermione. This is a case of me being the wrong wizard at the wrong time. I can't change my feelings but I will respect what you say. Just know that I'm a wizard who would jump at the chance to be with you. Maybe we can look at this somewhere down the line and come to a different conclusion. I hope we can. I do care for you Hermione and that's not going to change."

Hermione said, "Okay handsome. Now that we have this straightened out, let's go have some dinner."

Hermione grabbed Gas' arm and they went out to face the family.

Dinner was a subdued affair. Hermione realized the rest of the family may have heard her tell Gas to stop or may even have heard part of their conversation so she cleared her throat and remarked, "I am so thankful for this family. All of you have been nothing but kind to me and I know you don't keep secrets from each other. Therefore, I'm going to let you in on a secret."

Gas went to stand, but Fausto growled, "Stay in your seat."

Hermione continued, "Gas and I had a difference of opinion last night. It was over something very silly and I didn't realize I had offended him. I have apologized and we are back to friends. Isn't that right Gas?"

Gas smiled, "It was a silly argument. Thank you for clearing that up."

Carmela looked from Hermione to Gas. She knew Hermione had stepped in to clean up a mess and she was grateful. The dinner talk picked up significantly with Gas being his usual personable self. Hermione wondered if she was the only one who could tell Gas was faking.

Hermione didn't do anything differently. She sat with Carmela after dinner and laughed with Sal and teased Gas. Gas talked and laughed with them, but it felt different to Hermione. Gas had made his feelings known and the atmosphere in the room just felt different. Not objectionable, just different.

Hermione offered to help Gas finish programming his mobile, but he revealed he had an accident with the phone and it had to be thrown away. Hermione sighed and didn't stay much longer after that. She hugged everyone as she said goodnight. Before leaving, she asked Gas when was he starting in PES?

Gas smiled, "I've been thinking that over. It may not be the job for me after all. Perhaps I should stay with my current employer."

In the background, Fausto let out a soft growl.

Hermione retorted, "Stop being petulant Gaspare. Willem said you are perfect for the job. He has moved you to online supervisor without even seeing your work. You know what, it's your decision. Who am I to question it?" Hermione said goodnight one more time then stepped through the floo.

/*/

Once she was back in her living room, Hermione decided this would probably be the last dinner she had with the Maida's until Gas came to his senses. She poured herself a glass of wine and wondered how this had all come about. For years she hadn't had one wizard in her life. Suddenly everywhere she turned there was a wizard looking at her. To prove her point the fates slapped Hermione one more time. Actually two more times as her mobile rang and her floo bell chimed at the same time.

Hermione let the mobile ring. She needed to see who was coming through the floo. Gaspare was coming through the floo. OK.

Hermione answered the phone and Emilio was on the other end. She would have laughed if it wasn't so depressing.

"What is it that you want Emilio? I have company. I can't talk. I don't want to talk. Please don't call me anymore," and she disconnected.

Hermione shook her head just in case she was dreaming, but she wasn't as she turned to find Gaspare holding out his mobile phone.

Hermione was suddenly in no mood for petulant or obsessive wizards. She asked, "What Gas? You've suddenly found the phone? The one that was damaged beyond repair. What are you playing at?"

Gas sat down on the sofa. "I do want the position and I do need you to help me with the phone. I _was _being petulant. My younger brother came into my room tonight and he actually read me the riot act. He made me realize I've been acting like a besotted teenager and ended up telling me to grow a pair. If you will help me with my phone, I will step back, grow up and step up. I have lived with my parents all my life. I haven't had to grow up, but starting tonight you will begin to see a change in Gaspare Maida. Whether or not you ever think of me the way I would like, I will become a better wizard."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "It'll all come around Gas. Don't be too hard on yourself."

Hermione worked with Gas for over an hour until he finally got the hang of using the phone. When her phone rang at 10:30, Hermione was ready to shout at Emilio. But, it was Draco calling to tell her he would see her at work because something had come up. Hermione had replied, "Sounds good. Okay. Bye."

Gas was all set so they said goodnight. He was ready to step into the floo, but Draco was stepping out with a frown on his face. "I came over to find out why you were so short on the phone, but I see I needn't have bothered. You are a busy, busy witch Granger." And with those words, Draco turned around and left the way he came.

Gaspare quipped, "I hope it was something I said. Goodnight Hermione."

After Gas left, Hermione fell back onto the couch. She was too overwhelmed to do anything but shake her head. She was still sitting on the couch with her head resting against the back when Draco stepped back out of the floo. Hermione didn't even raise her head as she asked, "Back again? I was under the impression I was too busy for you."

Draco laughed. "After I left, I realized I've waited over three months to be with you and I was mucking it up because of jealousy. Although I am wondering if that bloke will be turning up every time I walk away. Draco laid his head in Hermione's lap and she automatically began to run her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and murmured, "What I had scheduled is nowhere near as important as you. I could lay here for the rest of my life."

/**/

The first Monday with Draco back at DLM was hectic. He had spent all day downstairs going over inventory and Hermione hadn't seen him at all.

Carmela wanted to talk about Gas, but Hermione gently cut her short by saying, "Gas is amazing. I love him to death, but he has a bit of growing up to do. The good thing is he knows what he has to do. I understand Sal helped him come to that conclusion. He'll be alright Carmela. He's a good man. He'll be a better man once he comes to terms with himself. Between you and me, Gas has admitted feelings for me. We've talked it over and he realizes that a relationship between us just will not happen. I won't go any farther into it because it's Gas' story to tell. I've turned him away, but he's convinced he's in love with me. It's probably better if I stop coming to dinner on Sundays. I love your family and I don't want there to be any problems because of me."

Carmela stepped over to hug Hermione but had immediately stepped back. For a minute Hermione was confused and didn't understand why Carmela had stepped back. Then she had turned to see Draco in the doorway. Draco stepped into his office and had gone about his business. Hermione and Carmela didn't get any further chance to chat as Draco was in his office the rest of the afternoon. He did step out once to compliment them on the superb job they had done getting everything on track.

It had been a tiring day and Hermione was glad when it was over. Carmela had left twenty minutes earlier, but as Hermione finished tidying up and prepared to go say goodnight to Draco, Maria Panetta one of the travelers breezed by her and went straight into Draco's office. Hermione hadn't had too much interaction with this particular witch because she was doing her job and toeing the line as well.

The door to Draco's office was still open so Hermione could hear the conversation. Maria asked Draco, "When did you get back? It's been three weeks. I've missed seeing you. What have you got going for tonight?" Then Maria had lowered her voice and Hermione couldn't hear what was being said. Hermione felt herself blushing because she was eavesdropping on a private conversation. Although Hermione thought she might be blushing because she had shagged Draco Malfoy without finding out if he was involved with another witch. Hermione mentally kicked herself for being a fool. She couldn't hear anything else coming out of Draco's office, and when she crooked her neck she saw that the door which had been open five minutes before was now closed. Hermione was feeling even more like a fool as she gathered up her bag and wand and headed out.

Hermione had her head down and almost walked into Gas. He said, "Hi Hermione. Willem asked me to come up to get the additional forms I need for the online supervisor position."

Suddenly there was a high pitched giggle from Draco's office and Hermione turned beet red.

Gas looked at Hermione and remarked, "I hope all you did was _speak_ to _Mr. Malfoy _the other night because I believe he might already be taken, if you know what I mean."

Hermione pulled on her professional façade and answered, "I'll get that form for you Gas and I would rather you didn't comment to me on the private affairs of the owner. Sound fair?"

Gas smiled, "Sounds fair Hermione. I've got to get back downstairs. Willem will be looking for me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Gas."

Shortly after, a visibly upset Hermione left the office and apparated home. Hermione paced the floor of her living room. She had let herself be taken in by sexy words and a mouth on her pussy.

After consoling herself by drinking three glasses of wine, Hermione thought about it. All this was actually her fault. Draco never said he was single. She just assumed it because he wanted to sleep with her. He said he wanted her for his witch…..before they shagged. After they shagged he couldn't get out of there fast enough. Hermione felt a knot forming in her chest. She had saved herself all this time for the right wizard and what had she done, she had shagged Draco Malfoy. Hermione couldn't help herself. The tears just started coming. They weren't noisy tears. These were silent tears of self flagellation rolling down her face.

The three glasses of wine were taking their toll so Hermione got up to use the bathroom and take a shower. She berated herself through her entire shower, but when her shower was over so was the pity party. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror as she combed her hair. You hold an excellent position, you are very well paid, you have the respect of a lot of good people and you are beautiful and brilliant. As the muggles say, 'Keep it moving.'

Hermione was determined not to let one misstep ruin everything, so that's what she planned to do, keep it moving. When all was said and done, her bravado was really a front. In the back of her mind she was hoping Draco would call to explain what was going on with Maria, but she never received any such call.

/**/

Hermione had gone to sleep tired and she woke up tired. She was glad she had fresh pepper upper potion handy because she really needed it. With all her resolutions, Hermione still didn't want to face going in to work. Finally after a lot of pacing, Hermione got her things together to floo to work and arrived just before 8:00. She didn't feel the need to change anything up. If she was going to get through this, she didn't want to change anything that was working. Carmela greeted her with a smile and as hard as it was, Hermione smiled back. They chatted for a bit then they had got down to work.

About 9:30 Maria came through. She said, "Good morning ladies." and headed for Draco's office. When she realized Draco wasn't in she asked Carmela if she could leave a message for Draco because I've found what he was looking for.

Carmela held out a parchment and quill for Maria. The witch took the parchment and quill and went into Draco's office. When she came out she put the quill on the desk and wished Carmela and Hermione a good day. Then she was gone.

Carmela frowned and snipped, "Speaking of those who do as little as possible for their pay, you've just seen one." Hermione and Carmela had a good laugh.

/*/

Fifteen minutes later, Carmela opened an owl message and hurried over to Hermione's desk all excited. "You might want to look this over before you do anything else. It would seem the Italian Ministry is interested in having DLM as their supplier of miscellaneous goods. This is great news Hermione. _Siamo Arrivata._ If the Italian Ministry becomes one of our clients, other clients will start coming out of the woodwork."

Hermione looked at the message in her hands. The Minister of Acquisitions was requesting an 11:00 am meeting with the Head of DLM to discuss details of becoming a client.

"I want to freshen up so I'm going to very quickly stop by my house before the meeting. Wish me luck that I come back with a signed contract."

Carmela smiled, "If anyone can do it, it will be you Hermione. Good luck. I'll leave a note for Mr. Malfoy as to where you've gone. I've written out the address."

Hermione said, "Thanks Carmela. I'll see you later. If not, I'll speak to you in the morning."

The floo at DLM was not connected to the Ministry, but if they became clients that would be rectified.

Hermione apparated to the address on Carmela's note. The Italian Ministry was huge, but Hermione didn't have any difficulty finding the reception wizard. Hermione introduced herself and explained her business with the Ministry.

The wizard asked to see her wand for identification and Hermione smiled. Ministries weren't all that different. She had a wait of about five minutes before the Assistant to the Minister of Acquisitions came to fetch her.

The Assistant who introduced himself as James Wooley was a personable wizard who was impressed that he had the opportunity to meet Hermione Granger. He went on not only about the war, but about her lobbying efforts as well which caused Hermione to smile. It was almost as though James had studied a dossier on her.

Hermione was led to the office of the MOA and was introduced to Minister of Acquisitions **Emilio Lozier**. Hermione remained professional until James left the room then she lit into Emilio. "What are you playing at? If this is your idea of getting me to see you, I don't have time for your childish games. Minister of Acquisitions my arse."

Emilio pleaded, "Hermione, please have a seat. I am the new Minister of Acquisitions and this is a genuine request for services. Our former supplier has gone out of business. You might want to check on it. Your company should be able to get a good bit of stock at rather reasonable prices."

Hermione thanked him for the tip. If Emilio was serious, Hermione wanted the Ministry's business. She would not turn down a client of this magnitude for personal reasons. It was her job to forward the company and that's what she would do. Settling back in her chair, Hermione was ready to get down to business, and for the next two hours Hermione and Emilio went over what the Ministry would need and the level of service they expected.

Hermione assured Emilio that DLM could service all their needs. She took Emilio's list of products and requirements and they had signed a binding contract for one year firm.

Hermione excused herself to call either Draco or Carmela. Hermione couldn't reach Draco. His mobile appeared to be turned off. However, she did reach Carmela to whom she explained everything and told her she would be sending a copy of everything within the hour. "Get some help up there. Go over the requirement sheet I'm sending you. If we don't have the required products, get Travelers on it. Everything on the list I'm sending needs to be in the warehouse by Thursday. Call Willem upstairs and explain what's going on. He may have to rearrange his warehouse and hire extra workers. I had planned on going home, but I will be back in the office tonight. If you can stay over for a bit, I'd appreciate it. Thanks Carmela. I'll see you soon." Hermione made a mental note to get Carmela her own mobile phone so they could be in contact with each other at all times.

As Hermione sat back down, Emilio offered her tea which she accepted. They sipped the tea in relative silence until Emilio asked if he could take her to lunch as there was more he wanted to discuss.

"If it is business related, we can finish up here. Otherwise, I'll need to get back to DLM."

Emilio sighed, "Hermione we will be doing business together. I'm hoping we can set the past aside. Can we do that?"

"This is business. I will be professional and we can be cordial. That's about all I'll agree to at this moment. If it becomes sticky, I have associates who will step in to take over." She stood up ready to get back to DLM thanking Emilio for the tea. As she turned to leave, Hermione remembered the floo. She asked Emilio if it would be possible for him to connect DLM up to the Ministry floo telling him they would only need to key a few select people.

Emilio smiled, "For you, anything. I'll get right to work on getting a connection set up."

"Thank you Emilio. I'll speak to you soon." Hermione thanked James on her way out and was soon on her way back to work.

/*/

It was 3:30 when Hermione got back to DLM, sat down with Carmela to go over everything and put together a plan especially suited to the Ministry. Hermione asked Carmela if she had advised Willem of what they had going on and Carmela replied that she had. Hermione then told Carmela she was going downstairs to speak directly to Willem and would be back shortly.

Hermione didn't spend a lot of time in the warehouse, but each time she entered the area she marveled at the masterpiece Draco had built. It was cavernous, but very well thought out. Hermione headed towards the office.

Willem saw Hermione coming, came out to meet her and cheeked, "Thinking we don't have enough to do? Out there drumming up business are you?"

Hermione laughed and said, "It fell into my lap. I just need to run a few things by you." Willem invited Hermione into the office so they could talk.

Hermione wanted to know what steps they were taking to get on top of this and stay there? Willem went over his plan which left Hermione quite pleased with him. Listings were already out for additional help. Willem also mentioned that they would utilize the Magical Temp Service if they couldn't get the needed help right away. He assured Hermione they would do whatever necessary to service their new client.

Hermione nodded her head because she knew Willem would keep everything under control. Willem had additional information. He had reached out to the former supplier and was able to purchase all his remaining stock at a very reasonable price which made Hermione even happier. Willem noted that as soon as upstairs got a look at the other requirements, they had all available Travelers on the road. He congratulated Hermione telling her it was all coming together thanks to her.

"That's thanks to all of us."

Willem hugged Hermione just as Draco walked into the office. "Ah. A little affair of the heart going on down here. I hope it doesn't keep you from your job Willem."

Willem pinked up a bit before retorting, "I'm a married wizard. There's no affair going on _down here_." Willem nodded to Hermione and went out onto the warehouse floor.

Hermione smiled at Draco. "I see we're in a really good mood today. Would you mind if I slapped you across the head to get you out of it?" Without waiting for a response, Hermione left the office, waved to Willem and headed back upstairs.

Draco was about thirty seconds behind Hermione and evidently had something to say, but Carmela was still in the office.

Carmela asked Draco, "Did you receive your message Mr. Malfoy? Maria said it was very important. I believe she said she has found what you left or lost. I wanted to be sure you got the message because Maria had to Travel today and may not be back for a bit."

Draco glanced at Hermione.

Hermione turned away from Carmela and smiled as she thought, 'Fuck you Draco x 1.'

Out loud Hermione said, "Let's call it a day Carmela and before I forget we will have a floo connection to the Italian Ministry in short order. I would like for you, myself, Mr. Malfoy and Willem to be keyed for use. We will set up others as the need arises. Our floo will be keyed to the recently installed Italian Minister of Acquisitions, Emilio Lozier and his assistant James Wooley."

Hermione bent down as if to get something out of her desk drawer and smiled again. 'Fuck you Draco x 2.'

Hermione hurried Carmela along telling her she was tired off her feet and wanted to get home to relax. Hermione wished Draco a good night as she and Carmela headed for the floo. Hermione was not sure how much Carmela knew or suspected, but she was glad to have this witch on her side. With a wink, Carmela stepped through the floo wishing Hermione a goodnight. Hermione walked out of her own floo five minutes later.

/*/

The humor Hermione felt back at DLM was gone and the sickening feeling of being played for a fool was back. She began to think she wasn't cut out to be one half of any couple and would probably end up unmarried and lonely.

Suddenly Hermione had a brilliant idea. She changed into jeans and a shirt and turned her floo to international London. She would spend the night in her old flat with a book and a bottle of wine. Hermione stepped through the floo and was met with a very loud clanging. She had forgotten about the newly installed intruder alarm Harry had put in. It was working well and was very loud. Before Hermione could get the alarm turned off, Harry and Michael Corner appeared in front of her.

Hermione yelled, "It's me Harry. Hold your wand."

Harry waved his wand to shut off the alarm and shouted, "It's okay Michael. It's Hermione."

After realizing there wasn't any intruder breaking into Hermione's flat, Michael had bid them goodnight and Harry had settled himself on Hermione's couch asking why she was in London and not Milan.

Hermione smiled at her friend, "I just wanted to visit. Anything wrong with that?"

Harry raised his eyebrows and answered, "Nope. Nothing wrong with my rich friend taking a stroll through her international floo. Now that we have that bull shite out of the way. What's really going on?"

Hermione smiled at Harry. This wizard knew her probably better than anyone except for her parents. With her parents dead that left only him.

Hermione was staring straight ahead as she told her story. "The night of my party Draco made some statements which caught my attention. Not to embarrass you or anything, but we ended up sleeping together. After that, Mr. Malfoy made himself scarce. Oh. My mistake. He did come back the Sunday night because he thought I was up to something. We slept together again. Since then I haven't heard from him."

"Hermione, You both work in the same place. How can you not see each other?"

"I didn't mean to imply I haven't seen Draco. I've seen him. He was busy behind closed doors with one of the Travel witches."

Harry blushed at all the intimate information Hermione had revealed, but pushed ahead.

I know the both of you so let me ask you this, "What is it you're not telling me? Please don't say I've told you everything because I don't believe you. Draco was chomping at the bit Saturday to make you his witch. So what's happened in between?"

Hermione shifted in her seat. "Well. When Draco flooed in on Sunday, Gaspare was there. I was helping him program his phone."

Harry held up his hand. "This wouldn't be the same phone you were helping the git program Saturday would it?"

"One and the same, Hermione replied."

Harry shouted, "What the fuck Hermione. Stop trying to act the injured party. What do you know above all else about Draco Malfoy? He's fucking jealous when any wizard is within fifty feet of you. Yet, two nights in a row you have this bloke in your home. Whether it's true or not, programming a phone sounds like code for meeting secretly."

Hermione huffed, "Draco knows I'm not interested in Gas."

"And how would Draco know that especially if both times he was around you this other bloke was getting his phone programmed. It even sounds suspicious to me and I'm your best friend. Another wizard getting his phone programmed twice, in your home, once without Draco there doesn't bode well. Come on Hermione, you're a grown witch. What do you think is wrong with Draco? The worst part of this shite is Draco will hold everything in and blow up when he can't hold it in any longer."

Hermione murmured, "I didn't think of it in that way. I wasn't trying to be dense. It's just that I met Gas and his family when I was alone in Italy. They took me under their wings from the very beginning. He's like a brother to me. I just didn't think."

Harry stood up. "My head hurts. I'm going back to the Ministry."

Before Harry got to the floo Hermione called out, "There's something else. DLM is now doing business with the Italian Ministry and the wizard I am dealing with is Emilio. He is the new Italian Minister of Acquisitions."

Harry sat back down. "I'm not even going to ask if you've handed the job off to anyone else because I know you haven't. I'm not sure what it looks like to you, but I'm pretty sure what it looks like to Draco because I know what it would look like to me. I'll talk to you later Hermione. Don't forget to reset the alarm when you leave. Goodnight."

"Shite. cried Hermione. I was so ready to blame Draco for what is happening now, but, as Harry laid it out, I may be the culprit." Gathering her wine and her book, Hermione headed to the floo remembering to set the alarm as she left. As soon as she came through the floo, she went to the bedroom to get her mobile to call Draco, she stopped in the doorway because Draco was asleep in her bed.

/*/

Hermione tried to be quiet as she undressed and washed her face.

When she returned to the bedroom Draco was sitting up so she went over and sat on the edge of the bed. Draco looked at her and quipped, "I've taken over your bed without permission. I'm sorry. I was exhausted. Have you been with Lozier Hermione?"

Hermione started to bristle, but Harry's words came back to her. "No. I haven't been with Emilio. I've actually been with Harry. I flooed home to London to unwind."

Draco was incredulous. "You went to London to unwind?"

"Actually I'm glad I did. Harry brought several things to my attention." Then she climbed on top of Draco and spoke directly into his face. "I'm not seeing anyone. As of right now I'm a complete old maid. I go to work, I come home. Sometimes I go shopping and on Sundays I visit the Maida's."

Draco kissed Hermione. "You may be an old maid, but it seems you are an old maid who is high demand. I've seen Gaspare here twice at a time when he shouldn't be here. Now I'm to understand Lozier is back in your life. It is killing me to stay away, but I know you have a mind of your own and will not be swayed by me shouting at you, but I think the mention of Lozier made me realize I shouldn't leave anything to chance."

Hermione rolled off Draco and got up to slip into her pajamas. He watched her every move waiting for her to get close enough to grab because he had grown a full blown hard on when she climbed on top of him. He wanted this witch and he wanted her for keeps, but he had to make sure that was what she wanted as well.

Hermione waited for Draco to speak and Draco waited for Hermione to speak. They did speak to each other, they just didn't talk. Instead of airing out what they were each thinking, they had made love and went to sleep. Making love was all well and good, but the issues remained the same. Draco didn't know if Hermione wanted him only and Hermione didn't know if Draco wanted her only.

/**/

The next morning Hermione felt a sudden burst of courage and asked, "Are you single or are you dating someone?" She didn't want to pinpoint Maria because that would make it seem as though she was fishing. In reality, Hermione was fishing. She hoped she could cope with the answer.

Draco looked at her for a long time before he said, "I'm not dating anyone Hermione. Do you think I would be in your bed if I was involved with another witch? That probably wouldn't go over too well."

Hermione didn't reply right away but she did reply. "That's odd because you mentioned you wanted us to date and I was under the impression you meant each other yet you haven't mentioned it again. I'm beginning to feel like some dirty secret. You know the kind of secret everybody knows about, but won't talk about out loud. It's not a good feeling Draco."

Hermione had taken Draco by surprise. He had laid in his bed wondering why Hermione consented to have sex with him, but was still happy to have other wizards in her immediate vicinity and worst of all, she had even allowed Lozier back in her life.

"I do want us to date Hermione. It's just that I see us as an exclusive couple. I'm not alright with other wizards around you, touching you and hoping for a chance to be alone with you. I haven't made a big production of it because it would only drive you to walk away from me. However, I'm not sure which is worse, life without you or life watching Gaspare, Sal, Lozier and Willem vying for your attention. I know what I feel and I know who I want, but you've got to want me as well."

It was Hermione's turn to be surprised so the words which came out her mouth were uttered more in surprise than with forethought. "Why is it acceptable for you to have a giggling witch in your office behind closed doors? I'm wondering just what it is you can't say or do with an open door? It would seem we are at an impasse. You want us to be an exclusive couple and that's fine, but will that mean I agree to sit in my office listening to you chat Maria up or is that different from wizards vying for my attention? And tell me, why was she so proud to have found something you lost? Was it a matter of searching her sheets?"

Draco had been caught out. He hadn't done anything, but he still felt guilty. Maria was trying for his attention and she had been trying since she was first hired. She meant nothing to him and it had been she who had closed his office door which in hindsight Draco realized wasn't proper especially with Hermione in the next room.

Up until that point Draco had remained rational. When Hermione accused him of having a witch in his bed or being in a witch's bed he had drawn the line.

Draco struck back with his words. "I see you've been doing quite a bit of Granger thinking. That's the thinking where no matter the truth it only matters what Hermione believes. That witch has nothing to do with me. She is an overstepping bird who thinks she interests me. She hasn't interested me in all the time she's been at DLM, but that hasn't stopped her from trying. I don't reciprocate Hermione. Stop over thinking things with that big brain."

Hermione immediately sniped back. "So my big brain isn't allowed to think about you being around other witches, but your big brain can imagine anything you want about me being around other wizards. Fine Draco. Whatever. If you want me, I'm right in front of you."

"I know you're right in front of me Hermione. Are you willing to be with me and me alone or will I always be second to the fuckers who are constantly "vying" for your attention?" Tell me. We can end this standoff here and now. I want you in my life. I just don't necessarily want the baggage that comes with you."

Hermione stopped in the middle of putting her arm into her jumper and blushed red. "You want me, but you don't want my baggage. Well fuck me Draco Malfoy. I'm so sorry I'm so much trouble. Why don't you run along home and get ready for your day. Perhaps if you're lucky, Maria will show up without knickers then you can use those "experienced" fingers to make her happy. If you'll excuse me." Hermione went into the bathroom and closed the door. Hermione couldn't get out of her own way because every time she fixed her makeup, tears ruined it. She stood looking in the mirror thinking it was going to be a very long day.


	9. Everything Is Perfect

Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes down the road.

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **Next Time I'll Lie**

Draco had been caught out. He hadn't done anything, but he still felt guilty. Maria was trying for his attention and she had been trying since she was first hired. She meant nothing to him and it had been she who had closed his office door which in hindsight Draco realized wasn't proper especially with Hermione in the next room.

Up until that point Draco had remained rational. When Hermione accused him of having a witch in his bed or being in a witch's bed he had drawn the line.

Draco struck back with his words. "I see you've been doing quite a bit of Granger thinking. That's the thinking where no matter the truth it only matters what Hermione believes. That witch has nothing to do with me. She is an overstepping bird who thinks she interests me. She hasn't interested me in all the time she's been at DLM, but that hasn't stopped her from trying. I don't reciprocate Hermione. Stop over thinking things with that big brain."

Hermione immediately sniped back. "So my big brain isn't allowed to think about you being around other witches, but your big brain can imagine anything you want about me being around other wizards. Fine Draco. Whatever. If you want me, I'm right in front of you."

"I know you're right in front of me Hermione. Are you willing to be with me and me alone or will I always be second to the fuckers who are constantly "vying" for your attention?" Tell me. We can end this standoff here and now. I want you in my life. I just don't necessarily want the baggage that comes with you."

Hermione stopped in the middle of putting her arm into her jumper and blushed red. "You want me, but you don't want my baggage. Well fuck me Draco Malfoy. I'm so sorry I'm so much trouble. Why don't you run along home and get ready for your day. Perhaps if you're lucky, Maria will show up without knickers then you can use those "experienced" fingers to make her happy. If you'll excuse me." Hermione went into the bathroom and closed the door. Hermione couldn't get out of her own way because every time she fixed her makeup, tears ruined it. She stood looking in the mirror thinking it was going to be a very long day.

**Chapter 9: Everything Is Perfect**

Draco was gone when Hermione came out of the bathroom. She sat on the edge of her bed thinking for an additional fifteen minutes, but then had fallen back on her strength. She marched back into the bathroom and fixed her makeup one last time. Draco had hired her to do a job and that's what she was going to do. Grabbing her bag and wand, she was ready to get to DLM and start her day.

/*/

Because of her conversation with Draco, Hermione was running a little late and arrived at DLM at 8:15 instead of her regular 8:00 am. Carmela wished Hermione a good morning and handed her the days orders and requirements. She also brought Hermione up to date regarding their newest client. It seemed the Minister was not happy he would not be dealing with her and was proposing pulling Ministry business from DLM.

Hermione turned to Carmela and the whole story showed in her eyes. She may not be aware of who the Italian Minister of Acquisitions really was, but she damn sure knew Hermione hadn't withdrawn her participation as this had been Hermione's baby from the start and the Minister had specifically requested her.

"I hope I haven't overstepped Hermione, but I messaged the Minister to let him know there had been some mix up as you are still the person in charge of his account. Minister Lozier would like someone to get back to him today. He wants assurances."

Hermione assured Carmela she would contact the Minister straightaway, but hadn't bothered to ask who had changed contacts because she thought she knew. Everyone had their little tricks and Hermione had tons of them. Wanting to head off a problem, she immediately dialed up Emilio. When James put her through, Hermione greeted the Minister, "Good morning Emilio. I hear there has been some kind of mix up. Let me assure you I have no intention of giving up your account. In fact, I would like to set an appointment for 1:30 this afternoon. I want to go over things to see if they are to your liking. Is that acceptable to you?"

Emilio was stunned. He understood that Draco Malfoy was probably behind the proposed change in contacts, but what he had not expected was a call from the witch he loved. Of course 1:30 was acceptable. Midnight would have been acceptable. Emilio answered that 1:30 was fine and asked if she wanted a lunch meeting or would rather meet in his office?

Hermione thought about it for a few seconds. "Why don't we roll both into one. We can have a working lunch. Why don't you floo through and pick me up. I have the best Italian assistant in the world. She could probably give us pointers on the best places to go."

Emilio paused before speaking. "Have you forgotten I was born and raised around Milan. I know the perfect place to go. I'll see you at 1:30 and if possible I would like a tour of your facilities."

"I did forget so I'll defer to your choice of restaurants and you are welcome to a tour."

Hermione looked up to see Carmela smiling at her. "I'd like for us to have a talk. Would it be possible for you to floo through to my home later this evening? There are some things I would like my mother figure to know."

Carmela smiled. "Why don't I meet you there for 6:00. I want to floo home to be sure Fausto and the boys are all set and I'll come through after. If you need to be alone for a bit, just lock your floo. I'll understand."

Hermione smiled at this very wise woman and remarked, "Nothing like that will happen. I'll see you at 6:00."

/*/

Both witches worked at their respective tasks until 1:00 when Hermione told Carmela she was going to freshen up and would be back before 1:30. Hermione flooed home to change. She wanted to look feminine but businesslike for her lunch meeting so she discarded her slacks and top and had changed into a close fitting sheath with matching shoes and bag and chose to wear her hair down. Wizards seemed to be caught unaware when a witch came to a meeting wearing her hair down. They seemed to believe they could get the upper hand of a feminine looking witch, but if the witch was on her game, the wizards usually found out differently by the end of the meeting. That probably wasn't true, but it was the way Hermione looked at it.

Hermione arrived back at DLM before 1:30 to have Carmela tell her, "Your lunch engagement has arrived and he is bloody gorgeous. I've put him in the main conference room and Mr. Malfoy has left for the day."

Hermione thanked Carmela and reiterated, "I will see you at 6:00." Then Hermione had gone to the main conference room to meet Emilio who was at his charming best. He reminded Hermione of his request for a tour and she had been proud to show off DLM. She was very proud to be part of this company.

Willem had been thrilled to meet the Minister of Acquisitions. Willem and Emilio had chatted as he showed them around the warehouse.

It was after 2:00 when Emilio asked Hermione if she was ready to take their meeting because the reservations were for 2:30. Hermione nodded as Emilio shook hands with Willem and the rest of the employees who had gathered about. They left through the warehouse door and once outside, Emilio apparated them to Il Pasto.

/*/

Il Pasto was well suited to business meetings as it was set up with several small meeting rooms where business wizards and witches could have lunch with their clients in private. Emilio had selected one of these rooms for their meeting. Emilio ordered for them both and the food had been delightful.

Emilio was just so glad Hermione had requested lunch with him he really hadn't prepared an itinerary. He let Hermione present to him and as usual, Hermione had everything in order. Everything Emilio heard was satisfactory. He didn't have a doubt that DLM would serve the Ministry well and had only used this meeting as an excuse to see Hermione again. He had been day dreaming about how beautiful Hermione looked when her voice broke through his reverie.

"Is everything to your liking Emilio. Is there anything you want changed?"

"Everything appears to be in order. There is one point I am wondering about. What was the change of contact message about? I'll do business with DLM as long as you are my contact. If you are removed from my account, I will pull Ministry business contract or not."

Hermione was at a loss for an explanation and said so. "I don't understand what happened, but I'll have to track down the mix up. As I said, I will be your representative and there will not be any changes."

After the meeting, Emilio asked Hermione if she needed an escort back to DLM? Hermione put out her hand. "It has been a productive lunch Emilio. Thank you. I don't need an escort back to DLM. We'll speak again."

Hermione turned to walk away, but Emilio reached out for her hand. "The Ministry is giving a ball in honor of all newly installed Ministers, Heads and Suppliers. May I invite the DLM company to join us? You are all welcome. The ball is Saturday after next. I will send the formal invitations by messenger. It's my hope you will be able to attend. I'll walk you out."

Reminiscent of months ago, Emilio took Hermione's elbow and walked her out. They bid each other goodbye outside the restaurant and Hermione apparated directly home.

/*/

When Hermione reached home she was surprised to find her lunch meeting had lasted over two hours and it was after 5:00. She took a quick shower thinking how productive the meeting had been. Ministry business would remain with DLM for at least a year and that was what it was all about, keeping Ministry business.

Hermione had changed into a short, sleeveless house dress and gone into the kitchen to prepare a supper for her and Carmela when the floo chimed. From the tone of it, it was the chime for her bedroom floo. Hermione frowned a bit as she hurried to the floo to press the button which required guests to state their name. Hermione pressed the button to hear, Draco. She pressed the button which opened all floos wondering why the hell is Draco coming through my bedroom floo?

Hermione stepped back as Draco stepped out. He tried his best not to be obvious, but it was so apparent he was checking for….. who knows what. Hermione greeted Draco, ignored the rest of it and invited him to come through to the living room. Once in the living room, Hermione questioned if there was a reason he came through the bedroom floo instead of the main floo and Draco simply stated he must have mistakenly said bedroom floo and apologized for the error.

Draco changed the subject as he commented on Hermione's attire. "You look really fit in that little dress." Hermione thanked him and asked if she could get him a drink.

"I'll get it myself. I remember where the drinks are kept."

Hermione shrugged and sat down on the couch. It was getting close to 6:00 so Carmela should be coming through anytime.

Draco asked if he could take a shower and lay down, but Hermione wasn't going to let this pass without some kind of explanation so she asked if everything was okay at his flat. Draco responded that everything was fine, he just liked her home better than his flat.

Draco grimaced inside because his excuse sounded flimsy even to him. He was aware of Hermione's lunch meeting with Lozier and was there to make sure it hadn't gone any further than lunch. It appeared Hermione had forgiven Lozier and he didn't like that at all, especially while he and Hermione were at odds about their relationship. There was no way Draco was going to tell Hermione the real reason he was there or why he had come through her bedroom floo. One argument a day was enough.

Hermione suggested to Draco he may want to leave because Carmela was stopping by for a bit of conversation and she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

Draco smiled as he headed for the bedroom. "In that case I'll just take my shower and play the muggle X-Box 360. It's pretty interesting. I'll put up silencing charms if you like and after Carmela leaves, I'd like for us to talk. I don't like the way we left things this morning."

Hermione thought the silencing charm was a great idea. She didn't mention it to Draco, but she was going to throw up silencing charms around her and Carmela anyway. As far as having a conversation with Draco, she didn't mind because he was absolutely correct. The conversation they'd had that morning had been ugly and they needed to clear the air. Each now knew where the other stood, but neither liked their position. Draco wanted her in a box and she wanted him to make some kind of declaration. As she would not allow herself be boxed in, Draco would not make any declaration. Stalemate.

Draco was going to be surprised with their talk because she had made a decision not to let him run her friends and future prospects away while he continued to have witches in his face and in his office behind closed doors. She didn't have any prospects, but Draco's presence would certainly discourage anyone who wanted to be. It was a fact she liked the way Draco made her feel, but there had to be other wizards who could make her feel just as good. Draco had awakened her sexual monster and the monster was not going back to sleep, so if they couldn't make a relationship work and she had to move on, she would.

A momentary flash of Emilio's face flashed before her. Hermione uttered, "Oh no. Not you."

Draco who was still standing there asked if she was saying no to them having a conversation.

"Sorry. I was just thinking out loud answered Hermione. A conversation would be lovely." Draco nodded before going into the bedroom and closing the door.

/*/

Carmela came through the floo at 6:15 and took a seat in the kitchen across from Hermione. Hermione asked if she had a chance to eat or had she just fed the boys.

Carmela smiled. "As a matter of fact, I didn't take time to eat. I'll have something later."

"Well I've made us pasta with chicken for us, replied Hermione." And I'll be putting up a silencing charm so we can talk.

Carmela was a little surprised, but didn't comment.

Hermione invited Carmela to help herself and when both the witches had food and a drink in front of them, Hermione began to speak. "Carmela, you and your family have been so good to me. I would never have imagined being so openly and honestly invited into someone's home. I lost both my parents shortly after the war, but I feel as though you, Fausto, Gas and Sal have become my family and it's a very good feeling. I haven't had a witch to discuss things with in a terribly long time so I hope you don't mind if I burden you with some of my thoughts."

Carmela shushed Hermione. "You are a very personable, strong and friendly witch who could not be a burden to us even if you tried."

Hermione thought she knew this was how they felt, but was very glad to hear Carmela say it. She looked at Carmela and began to explain. "I left a mucked up scene back in London. I had a best friend witch who decided she wanted my wizard and it all came to a head the night before I came to Milan with the end result being he and I breaking up. He has contacted me since I've been in Milan and I've refused to speak with him about anything personal. There was another wizard in England who had made certain statements regarding his feelings for me as well. The bottom line is Draco is the wizard who made the statements about his feelings and the new Minister of Acquisitions Emilio Lozier was my wizard. How's that for being mucked up?"

"I'm a witch Hermione and I have eyes and ears. Emilio is a fairly common name in Italy, but I put two and two together to figure out the Emilio on your mobile was probably the same Emilio who would only accept you as the liaison between the Ministry and DLM. It wasn't hard to sort out. As far as Mr. Malfoy is concerned, he mentioned you fairly often before you arrived. He praised your work ethics on a daily basis and had your office set up to precise specifications. Just before he left for California this last time, he was in a vicious snit over something that happened in London pertaining to you. I thought perhaps you and he had just broken off a relationship. I am not as unaware as you might think. Who will you choose?"

Hermione laughed. "In reality, it would seem Draco has chosen for me. He wants us to become an exclusive couple, which is fine, but he flies off the handle if another wizard approaches me even for the simplest of things and our relationship has hit a wall at the moment. Emilio has only gone as far as ask my forgiveness for the madness in London so I don't think he'll be a problem."

Carmela cleared the table with her wand as she answered. "You may not see a problem with the Minister, but speaking from an entirely objective standpoint, there's already a problem. The Minister had nothing but admiration in his eyes when he looked at you. I don't think he's going to give up trying to get back into your good graces and Mr. Malfoy looks at you through eyes of love when he thinks no one is watching. You are a lucky witch Hermione. You have two very handsome wizards interested in you. I hope it all works out."

Hermione sighed. It did feel better to talk to Carmela, but it hadn't done anything to alleviate the problem. Maybe she and Draco could work it out later.

Hermione released the silencing charm and she and Carmela went into the living room to continue their chat. They were still chatting when Sal and Gas stepped out of the floo an hour later. They both kissed Hermione on the cheek by way of a greeting while Sal told his mother that their father was getting restless and wanted to know when she was coming home.

Hermione grinned as Carmela stood and told her it was time she got home.

Sal did most of the talking, but Gas had added, "It was nice to meet the Minister of Acquisitions today. Thank you for bringing him to the warehouse. His name is Emilio Lozier and he has just relocated from the British Ministry. Am I correct?"

Hermione nodded.

"Is this the Emilio who was giving you a bad time on the mobile?"

Hermione acknowledged, "They are one and the same Gas."

Gaspare looked longingly at Hermione, but only replied, "Be careful then Hermione. You have to watch out for these Italian men." Hermione laughed and hugged him and the three Maida's waved as they stepped into the floo with Carmela calling out, "I'll see you in the morning."

Hermione locked her floo after they left and as she sat down on the couch. Emilio passed through her mind once again and once again Hermione spoke out loud. "Oh no you don't."

Draco had come out of the bedroom. "Were you talking to me?"

Hermione told him she had just been talking to herself….again.

Draco sat down in one of the living room chairs and asked, "Shall we have that talk now?"

Hermione nodded and waited for Draco to begin. Draco shifted uncomfortably before saying anything. "We said some scathing things to each other this morning. I want to apologize and say my temper got away from me. I didn't mean to imply you are a problem to me. You're not. What I meant to say was, I'm uncomfortable with wizards who are always in the face of my witch. It gives those wizards too much of an opportunity to form thoughts or take actions they shouldn't."

Draco hoped he was phrasing his words in a manner which wouldn't lead to another shout down. He had so much to say and not in such pretty prose, but he was holding his tongue in order to get good results. He had taken the silencing charm off the bedroom door over thirty minutes ago and had heard the Maida men come into Hermione's living room. He had immediately begun to seethe inside and had been on the verge of coming out to greet them, but had decided better. He realized it would not be a good thing for him to come striding out of Hermione's bedroom. At least not until he and Hermione agreed to date each other exclusively. He didn't want any clouds cast on Hermione's name. He was also upset because he'd heard Gaspare Maida mention that Lozier was calling Hermione on her personal mobile, but he would deal with that another time. Tonight he wanted their conversation to remain friendly.

"I want you to know I'm not in any other witch's bed. I have not lost anything in any witch's bed nor do I stick my "experienced" fingers inside any witch. Those were unkind remarks Hermione and I don't think I deserved them. We are not disagreeing because we think either of us has another partner. We are disagreeing about the manner in which we carry ourselves. With all that said, I would like to ask you to be my witch. I want us to be a couple."

Hermione sat stock still. Draco had just asked her to be his witch and her head was spinning. Was he asking her just because he'd seen that Emilio was back in her life? Was he using her to be one up on Emilio? What had changed? Hermione's heart told her to say yes, but her head had a lot of questions. "What do I have to do to be your witch? Do I have to give up speaking to other wizards altogether? Will you be unkind if you find me speaking to Willem or Gas or Emilio?"

Draco jumped up. All his good intentions had evaporated. He did not want to hear the name Lozier come out of Hermione's mouth. "So you've forgiven Lozier for what went on in England? Have you hesitated giving me an answer because he's back in your life? Shall I stand by while the Minister of Acquisitions finds a place in your-?"

Hermione stood as well and shouted, "How dare you? If you finish that fucking sentence I'll hex you blind." She flew into a fury wondering what Draco took her for.

Hermione was yelling and Draco was yelling.

As they were shouting their loudest, Draco snarled, "I was going to say heart Hermione. A place in your heart, but I see we are thinking along different lines. You are protesting too much. It is your claim that Lozier was never in your bed. Perhaps he is trying to work his way there. Perhaps you want him there. I won't stand for this. Will you or will you not be mine and mine alone?"

Hermione was raging inside. "My claim? My claim? This is incredible. When I was with Emilio, he worried that I wanted to be with you. Now you are here worrying that I want to be with Emilio. I will not do this. I will not step into the middle of another maelstrom. I will remain alone before I do that. No. I will not be your witch."

With that answer, Draco slumped back down in the chair and Hermione slumped back down on the couch.

They were both spent and sat in silence for over ten minutes.

In a soft voice Draco asked, "Why does it always come down to this? Why is it we can't have a normal conversation without going at each other? My feelings for you grow every day. You are the witch I want and I don't understand why you can't see this. I don't care about Lozier. I only care that he hurt you and I would just as soon hex him as look at him. If you consent to be my witch, I will not let thoughts of Lozier come between us. I've wanted this chance for so long and I don't want to give up Hermione, but a one sided relationship never works out. I don't want to sit and wait years for you to fall for me as I've fallen for you. If you really meant what you said about not being with me, you need to tell me now while we are calm and rational."

Hermione started to speak and with every other word a tear fell. "I am calm and I am rational. I don't know why I said those things. I do care about you and I do want to be your witch."

By now Hermione was crying so hard she didn't notice Draco move beside her until he lifted her chin to wipe away her tears. "Please don't cry love. Potter would have my arse if he thought I was making you cry. It is my intention to make you happy, not make you cry."

Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder. "You don't make me cry. I think I make myself cry."

Draco cheeked, "Thank goodness. I had a feeling it was all you."

Hermione smiled as Draco gently ran his fingers through her hair pushing it back off her face whispering, "Do you realize you just consented to be my witch and it was done while we were calm and rational?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes Draco Malfoy I am now your witch and I hope this means you are mine and mine alone as well. I do not care to have other witches in your face or in your office behind a locked door."

Draco chuckled, "Well. I think we're going to be alright as we both _don't want the same things_. Am I allowed to make our relationship known?"

Hermione nodded. "We can tell our friends as we see them and as you are the owner of DLM, you are entitled to date whomever you wish."

After Hermione's comments, Draco felt safe enough to make a projection. "They'll all figure it out when I put a ring on that finger," and they had sealed their new relationship with a passionate, lingering kiss.

Hermione blushed when she thought about what Draco had just said. They had only just decided to give it a try and he was already talking about a ring on her finger. She was pleasantly surprised by his words. She and Draco sat there for over an hour talking calmly and rationally before she asked if he wanted pasta with chicken. Draco had readily agreed to some dinner telling Hermione he was starved and followed her through to the kitchen holding on to her waist and nuzzling her neck as they went.

Hermione laughed at Draco. "Taking liberties now we are a couple are you? Let me go you git. I'm trying to get you food."

"I'll trade that food for you any day of the week, Draco smirked as he tried to pull Hermione's dress up around her shoulders. Would you like me to show you?"

Hermione pushed Draco away and told him to sit down at the table and if he was good, he might get dessert."

Draco stretched out both hands. "Pass me that food please. I need to eat quickly so I can get to the best part of the meal, the dessert."

While Draco ate, Hermione nuzzled his neck and played with his hair. Finally she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Your dick is getting quite big. Is it something I said?"

"You haven't seen anything yet, Draco quipped. Wait until I take off my boxers."

Hermione laughed and went into the living room to turn on some music. She picked a muggle tune called Breathe by Faith Hill after which she went to the kitchen door and held out her arms telling Draco to come dance with her because she wanted to fell his arms around her.

Draco came through, grabbed his witch and held her closely listening to her sing the words. As they danced, he let his lips slide over Hermione's cheek until he found her lips and moaned against her mouth, I am so glad you're mine.

Hermione pulled Draco tighter and whispered, "This is an amazing song that makes a witch want to be loved by her wizard."

Without another word, Draco took Hermione by the hand, led her to the bedroom and in a very husky voice replied, "Let your wizard see if he can help you with that" as he lifted Hermione's dress. When he pulled the dress over Hermione's head and realized she wasn't wearing any underwear, Draco nearly lost his erection and stopped to question if she had really been around other wizards without her knickers.

Hermione put a finger against Draco's lips and answered, "I was and nothing happened. It wasn't intentional as I did not know Sal and Gas would stop by."

Draco frowned because being around wizards without knickers was unacceptable. He picked Hermione up, laid her on the bed, undressed himself and laid down beside her. Draco ran his fingers up and down Hermione's stomach and she began to wriggle as her body became more inflamed and even though he was in the middle of foreplay, Draco couldn't let the knickers thing pass. Watching Hermione lying there wet for him he ran his fingers between her legs and softly growled that she should wear knickers. Then he gently pushed her legs apart and explored her with his fingers whispering, "Have I made you this wet? I think you're ready for me."

Hermione nodded as she looked Draco in the face and replied, "Just love me."

Draco remembered those words from months ago. This witch was finally his and he would be able to make love to her without interference from anyone. He plunged into Hermione and she had screamed out and grabbed onto him.

Draco looked at her and demanded, "Look at me. Are you mine and mine alone?"

Hermione moaned out a yes and held on tighter.

They fit perfectly and Draco plunged into Hermione again and again. As he thrust, Hermione had thrust back. Draco was moaning her name which had further inflamed her. Draco was taking her to that pinnacle of sex, the climax. He felt Hermione's muscles tighten around his dick so he pumped faster and felt himself climb right along with her. Hermione was right there crying out, "Don't stop Draco. Take me over. Make me cum." Hearing those words come out of Hermione's mouth made Draco feel invincible and he gasped, "I'm cumming love. Cum with me." Hermione lifted her legs and Draco hit her spot just right and she was shouting, "Oh Draco. Oh Merlin. Oooh." They came together as Draco released his liquids and pushed every last bit of liquid out of his witch as well.

Draco fell across Hermione before gathering enough strength to roll off onto his back and as he laid there trying to catch his breath, Hermione cheeked, "1." Draco tried to laugh, but didn't have the strength.

/*/

Hermione's mobile rang and with their liquids still dripping from her she stood to answer it. After saying hello, Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed to talk. Draco watched and listened closely thinking Lozier was trying to contact Hermione again, but it wasn't him because Hermione finally said, "That's fine. I'll call Gas. Maybe he can get there before me, but I should be there within twenty minutes."

"What's going on? Where do you need to be Hermione?"

"I need to be at DLM. There are shipments at the door and no one there authorized to receive them. The bloody shipments were supposed to have been at DLM before 4:00 when Willem and Gas were available. Willem is out checking the product of the Ministry's former supplier and isn't available tonight. I'll have Gas act as quality control and I'll check the products in."

"I'd really rather you didn't go alone. I'll go with you." They didn't have time for showers so they both cast cleansing spells over themselves and dressed. Hermione dialed Gas, told him what she needed and asked that he meet her at DLM in twenty.

Draco stood ready and waiting as Hermione threw on a jumper and jeans. She and Draco arrived at DLM within fifteen minutes to find Gas already there. Hermione and Draco went directly to the receiving door and began logging the items while Gas reviewed the incoming goods for quality. With only two of them working the receiving door, it took two hours to get all the product in.

Gas was still working when they finished and still had a ton of work left, but Draco went over to tell him he should leave the rest until the morning. Gas told Draco he didn't mind staying because it would be less to do in the morning.

Draco who was impressed by Gas' work ethic clapped him on the back and told him to leave it. Gas nodded and as he turned to go, Draco stretched out his hand thanking Gas.

"You're welcome Mr. Malfoy."

Draco clapped him on the back again. "Call me Draco."

"Okay then, replied Gas. Goodnight Hermione. Good night Draco. I'll see you in the morning."

/**/

When they arrived back at the house, Hermione and Draco went directly to bed and were both back up at 6:00 am. They had managed five hours of sleep. Draco kissed Hermione, told her he would see her later and flooed home to shower and dress.

As she dressed, Hermione realized this would be her and Draco's first full day as a couple and tried to imagine how the day would go. Hermione had a quick spot of tea and a piece of toast before flooing to work arriving just before 8:00 with Carmela not long behind her. Hermione and Carmela chatted for a minute about last night's late delivery with Hermione commending Gas on his work and telling Carmela that Draco was very impressed with Gas. Carmela raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on the fact that Draco had been involved.

Hermione didn't have a chance to tell Carmela she and Draco were now a couple before he came through the door, but Carmela found out on her own when Draco said good morning to her then went round to kiss Hermione on the lips.

Carmela put her eyes on the parchments on her desk and kept them there until Draco went into his office after which she went over to Hermione and whispered, "So you've made your choice then? Congratulations. There will be some pouting lips around this place." She and Hermione had a quiet giggle before Hermione went back to her own office.

Before the end of the day, it was known throughout DLM that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were a couple. The rumors were amazing. One rumor suggested that Hermione and Draco had been married in England, but had divorced. Another rumor intimated they were already bonded, but keeping it a secret. Hermione and Carmela laughed almost all day.

Ironically, it was Maria's first day back and true to form she had sauntered by Hermione and Carmela heading straight for Draco's office.

Carmela called out, "Mr. Malfoy doesn't want to be disturbed."

Maria hadn't slowed down calling back over her shoulder, "He'll see me." It was all of two minutes before a visibly flustered Maria came back through rolling her eyes in Hermione's direction.

Carmela stopped her to ask, "Were you able to return whatever it is Mr. Malfoy lost? If not, I'll be happy to pass it to him." Maria huffed as she left the office.

Hermione had kept her head down while Carmela made her comments to Maria, but Draco stuck his head out of his office and asked her to come in for a moment. When Hermione entered his office, Draco kissed her. "Maria won't be taking any more liberties with my office door and I took a page out of your book love. I made my position regarding her visits to my office perfectly clear. I also told her, if she wasn't happy with the arrangement, she could seek employment elsewhere. And funny thing, when I asked what had she found that belonged to me, she didn't have an answer."

"Thank you love," Hermione remarked before kissing Draco and heading back to her office…..and the rest of the day had gone well. Draco took Hermione to lunch and then went out to a meeting.

Before Carmela left for the day she suggested Hermione bring Draco to dinner with her on Sunday since they were now a couple. Hermione told Carmela she would mention it to Draco and called out goodnight as her friend left for the night.

/*/

Willem stopped in to tell Hermione everything was ready for the Ministry's first delivery and asked if Hermione wanted him to call the Minister or would she rather do it herself. Hermione asked that he call and on the chance he couldn't reach Emilio, she would call in the morning. After they finished speaking about the delivery, Willem was in the middle of apologizing for not being available the previous night when Draco came back into the office and greeted Willem with a handshake.

"I stopped at home, Draco advised Hermione. When you weren't there I figured you were still here."

Willem wished them both a goodnight and left to go back downstairs. Hermione smiled as she bid Willem a good night over the way Draco had made his status known. He and Hermione had a home. Just Draco marking his territory. He stopped by _home_. Really Draco? Home? Hermione giggled as she got up to kiss her wizard.

Draco asked if she was ready to go and Hermione nodded as she got her bag and wand.

/*/

There was takeaway waiting when Hermione reached home. Draco explained he had brought it in when he stopped by earlier. Hermione gave him a lovely kiss for being so thoughtful.

Hermione went in to change her clothes and had noticed there were quite a few things which belonged to Draco so she called out, "When did you bring your things?"

"I like your home better than I like my flat so I brought changes of clothes in earlier when I dropped off the takeaway. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind a bit."

They talked as they ate with Draco inquiring if Hermione felt like flooing through to London on Friday or Saturday so they could catch up with Harry and the group. Hermione agreed a night with their friends would be fun and mentioned she thought Friday would be a better night because they were invited for Sunday dinner at the Maida's and would probably have to cut a Saturday night short.

Draco wanted to frown, but thought better of it. Things were going too well for him to muck them up now. When Draco agreed to accompany her to the Maida's on Sunday, Hermione climbed onto his lap and gave him another kiss.

"All I have to say is yes to get you to sit on my lap? Yes for tomorrow. Yes for the next day and the next day."

Hermione got off his lap calling out, "You're a git Mr. Malfoy. Now come on in the bedroom. I want to challenge you to some X-Box 360. They were both so competitive it figured to be a challenging game. One game turned into three with Hermione tiring first and Draco claiming victory as Master of the Universe. He tried to wake Hermione so he could show her exactly the MOTU could do with an erection, but she was dead sleep.

Not tired himself, Draco went out to the living room to listen to the muggle music which was slowly growing on him. As he sat drinking a fire whiskey, thinking about Hermione and mulling things over, Draco realized that except for a small kink, he hadn't ever been happier. Having Hermione meant all the difference to him and he would do everything to keep her. Draco leaned his head back against the couch as he listened to Hermione's song which was what he called Breathe by Faith Hill. The song gave him visions of how Hermione looked lying beneath him while they made love and after he had made her cum. She was so beautiful and brilliant.

Draco's thoughts drifted to Lozier and how the piece of shite had suddenly appeared in Italy. Hermione might not want to admit it, but Draco knew Lozier was still after her and probably would be until he died. Draco couldn't prevent Hermione and Lozier from interacting as proven by his misguided attempt to remove Hermione as Lozier's contact at DLM, but he wouldn't stop trying. He just didn't want Hermione around Lozier. Life would be almost perfect if Lozier would just keel over dead and Draco fell asleep envisioning the ways he could help Lozier die.

/**/

When he woke in the morning, Hermione was laying with her head on his hips and he smiled at the fact his witch didn't want to sleep without him and that was the way Draco wanted it to remain. He tried to get up without waking Hermione, but she woke as soon as he tried to move her. He kissed her on her forehead, ran his fingers through her hair and told her to go back to sleep while he went to take his shower and get dressed.

Draco woke Hermione when he finished dressing and she staggered into the bathroom to start her morning preparations. They ate breakfast together, with Draco flooing in early telling Hermione he would be out on business all afternoon, but needed to clear his desk of several pressing things before he left

/*/

Marta who was back from her Travel had stopped in to see Hermione first thing and commented, "So you've landed Draco. How nice for you. It didn't take-."

Marta was stopped in mid sentence as Draco remarked, "First, Hermione didn't land me. I landed her. Second, Why is our relationship any of your affair? If I ever hear you address Hermione in that manner again, you will be unemployed. Does that sound familiar? It should. It comes directly from the Head. Now go do your job. In fact, why don't you take first order today. That should keep your nose out of other witch's affairs."

Marta replied, "Yes Mr. Malfoy. My apologies. I'll go check on first order."

Draco returned to his office without saying another word.

Carmela didn't comment, but she had grinned like mad woman.

/*/

Around 11:00, James Wooley, assistant to the Minister of Acquisitions had stepped through the floo asking to see Hermione. Carmela had taken the message and gone down to accompany James back up to the main floor. James was pleased to see Hermione again and told her he had come with the invitations to the Ministry Ball set for Saturday, September 19th. She thanked him and expected he would be on his way. However, he also had a message for her from the Minister.

Hermione read the note; _Hermione: There is an order which will need to be picked up later this afternoon and since you will be here at the Ministry anyway, I'm hoping you will accompany me out to a working business lunch to discuss my account. Emilio D. Lozier, Minister of Acquisitions. _

Hermione thanked James for the message and told him she would call the Minister. James waved goodbye and Carmela escorted him back to the floo. As Hermione dialed Emilio's Ministry number, she expected Draco to come out of his office shouting vile things about Emilio, but he hadn't. Emilio answered and she greeted him. "Good afternoon Emilio. James has informed me you have an order ready for pick up. Will you feel comfortable sending it by messenger?"

"I would rather there be no mistakes, answered Emilio. I would like it picked up by hand."

Hermione sighed softly. "I'll have it picked up."

"Does that mean you won't be picking up the order? I thought we agreed it would be you taking care of my account."

"I am taking care of your account Emilio, Hermione snapped. However, I won't be delivering it to you on my back. Stop being a git and send the order by messenger or accept I am sending Willem or Gas to pick it up."

Emilio snapped right back, "You are my account representative. If you want our order, come get it. It will be ready by 1:00. I'll speak to you then," and disconnected the call.

Carmela asked, "Problems with the Minister?"

Hermione shook her head. "No problem Carmela. Just dealing with a git. I will be leaving the building for a bit around 1:00. I'll have my mobile if you need me."

Hermione wondered why Draco hadn't come out of his office raising the roof about Emilio, but remembered he was out of the building on business for the rest of the afternoon. She tried to call Draco to let him know what was going on, but his mobile was off. She became a bit annoyed because this was the second time she had tried to reach Draco and his mobile was off. She was going to have a chat with him about the need for him to keep his mobile on because it was a business tool after all. Hermione left Draco a message explaining she had to go to the Ministry to pick up an order but should be back to DLM by 2:30 at the latest and she'd speak to him soon.

/*/

At 1:10, Hermione left Carmela a note, gathered her wand and her bag and flooed to the Ministry. James came down to fetch her from the reception point. "Nice to see you again Hermione. I hope Minister Lozier wasn't too hard on you. Something came up that has put him in an absolute bear of a mood. You've been warned."

Hermione smiled as she remarked, "Don't worry James. I'm as tough as he is."

"Duly noted," remarked James.

Emilio's face had broken into a wide grin when he saw Hermione and he had come forward with his hand stretched out. "Hermione. Nice to see you again."

The door hadn't closed good before Hermione asked, "Why is it necessary for me to come in person Emilio? If you don't trust our messenger service, I'm sure we can set up something more secure."

Emilio answered by saying, "I just want my account to have specialized attention. Now. If it is acceptable to you, I have set up a lunch meeting for today at Il Pasto to go over our business affairs."

Hermione sighed, "You know you're being outrageous don't you Emilio? Will you ever trust anyone else with your account? Willem or Gas would be perfect."

Emilio smiled, "I'll let you off the account when you marry me. At that point, you can stay home and have my babies."

Hermione sniped, "Keep it up and the Head of DLM is going to smack the Minister of Acquisitions across the face."

Emilio sniped right back, "I won't be taking any more smacks across the face. Thank you."

Hermione smiled, "I apologize for that. It was the situation and I was beyond angry. Regarding these lunches you set up, this is the last one. We have perfectly good conference rooms over at DLM and we will be using them from here on out."

Emilio held out his arm. "Let's not think about that now. We have reservations. This will be a _very_ _special _lunch. I guarantee it."

/*/

Once outside, Emilio apparated them to Il Pasto where the greeter hurried over when she realized the new Minister had appeared for his reservation. The greeter was leading Hermione and Emilio to their private room when Emilio stopped in mid step. Hermione immediately saw what Emilio had spotted. He had spotted Draco at lunch with three other people including an older witch who was sitting close to Draco. Very close to Draco. So close that Hermione wondered how Draco could even move his arm to eat.

Emilio went up to the table and addressed the people who were with Draco. The wizard across from Draco grinned, "Emilio. How are you my boy? How are your mother and father? Congratulations on your new position. I know you'll be brilliant."

The woman sitting next to Draco said, "My sentiments exactly Mr. Minister. Have you met my very good friend Draco Malfoy? He's a prominent businessman here in Milan. He's promised if I'm good he'll show me things I've never seen. I've seen a lot so I'm looking forward to our adventure."

Emilio replied, "I apologize, but I've forgotten your name."

The witch said her name, but Hermione wasn't listening. She was still digesting the way the witch had spoken about Draco. She spoke as though he was her lover.

Hermione blushed.

Emilio introduced Hermione, "May I introduce Hermione Granger. She is an associate who is taking time off her duties to take a lunch meeting regarding Ministry business. Miss Granger agreed to meet with me to help alleviate concerns I have with a new project."

Draco hadn't said a thing.

Emilio smiled as he said, "Have a good afternoon everyone. Malfoy." Then he led Hermione to their designated meeting room.

When they reached the room, Hermione was still reeling and hadn't said a word, but Emilio was full of chatter. He was going on about how superficial those people were and it figured Malfoy would be dating someone from that circle.

Hermione suddenly had an epiphany. The more Emilio talked, the clearer it became. Somehow Emilio had known Draco would be there and this was his way of catching him out without telling tales. Emilio must have heard she and Draco had become a couple and was getting his sweet revenge. Hermione was in public. She wouldn't fall apart now, she could fall apart later. Looking into Emilio's face Hermione asked what he was ordering for lunch. Emilio ordered something, but to this day Hermione couldn't tell what she ate or what was discussed. All she knew was she somehow ended up with the Ministry order in her hand.

When it was time to go, Emilio led Hermione back by Draco's Table. This time Draco stood and asked if he might have a word with her.

Hermione put a fake smile on her face and replied, "I've had my business meeting and one of us actually talking business during lunch is enough. I'll speak with you when you get back to DLM. Oh, that's my mistake, you are scheduled to be off on _business_ this entire afternoon. I'll speak with you tomorrow. By the way Mr. Malfoy, turn on your mobile. Someone might need to reach you. Have a nice lunch."

Draco eyes met Emilio's eyes and he had come to the same conclusion as Hermione. Emilio had staged this entire event. He had somehow known Draco would be at Il Pasto today and probably for what reason. Draco looked as though he wanted to kill Emilio on the spot, but Emilio had one more barb to throw. "I hope to see you all tomorrow evening at the Parker's event. I'm going to try my best to talk the beautiful Miss Granger into attending with me. I'm sure we'll see you all there. Maybe you can make it part of your adventure Malfoy. Have a good afternoon."

Draco grabbed Emilio by the arm, and in a low voice Emilio snarled, "Get your hands off me now."

Draco remembered himself and removed his hand from Emilio's arm.

As Hermione and Emilio turned to go Draco remarked, "Well played Lozier. I'll see you again."

Emilio sniped, "I count on it," as he took Hermione's elbow to guide her out of the restaurant.

When they reached outside, Hermione feigned ignorance asking Emilio, "What was that all about? Are you and Malfoy still fighting each other?"

Emilio replied, "Malfoy is a poser, a bully and a cheat and I just don't like him. That's all. Will you need an escort back to your job?"

Hermione pecked Emilio on the cheek. "No thank you. I'll be fine. Thank you for lunch and the enlightenment. I'll hand your order in for processing as soon as I get back to DLM."

/*/

Hermione apparated back to DLM and kept her professional façade up for the rest of the day. When Carmela questioned if everything was alright, Hermione smiled and answered, "Perfect. Everything is just perfect," and hoped her sarcasm hadn't made it to Carmela's ears.


	10. Broken

Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes down the road.

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **Everything Is Perfect**

Draco eyes met Emilio's eyes and he had come to the same conclusion as Hermione. Emilio had staged this entire event. He had somehow known Draco would be at Il Pasto today and probably for what reason. Draco looked as though he wanted to kill Emilio on the spot, but Emilio had one more barb to throw. "I hope to see you all tomorrow evening at the Parker's event. I'm going to try my best to talk the beautiful Miss Granger into attending with me. I'm sure we'll see you all there. Maybe you can make it part of your adventure Malfoy. Have a good afternoon."

Draco grabbed Emilio by the arm, and Emilio had snarled, "Get your hands off me now."

Draco remembered himself and removed his hand.

As Hermione and Emilio turned to go Draco remarked, "Well played Lozier. I'll see you again."

Emilio sniped, "I count on it," as he took Hermione's elbow to guide her out of the restaurant.

When they reached outside, Hermione feigned ignorance asking Emilio, "What was that all about? Are you and Malfoy still fighting each other?"

Emilio replied, "Malfoy is a poser, a bully and a cheat and I just don't like him. That's all. Will you need an escort back to your job?"

Hermione pecked Emilio on the cheek. "No thank you. I'll be fine. Thank you for lunch and the enlightenment. I'll hand your order in for processing as soon as I get back to DLM."

/*/

Hermione apparated back to DLM and kept her professional façade up for the rest of the day. When Carmela questioned if everything was alright, Hermione smiled and answered, "Perfect. Everything is just perfect," and hoped her sarcasm hadn't made it to Carmela's ears.

**Chapter 10: Broken**

Hermione stayed behind after Carmela left but she didn't dare drop her professional façade because she knew once the façade dropped, she would fall apart. She couldn't even begin to think about Draco. Not there at DLM where her breaking down could be glimpsed by other employees. So she had plowed on.

Her first stop was to go see Willem to insure that Emilio's delivery moved along smoothly. Willem smiled at Hermione as he told her he hoped the new Minister appreciated her hard work because it seemed he was keeping her very busy.

"That's my job Willem," remarked Hermione. "Just bear in mind. I'm stronger than I look."

Willem nodded as he replied, "Of that I have no doubt."

After her visit with Willem, Hermione decided it was time to end her day. She stopped back by her office to retrieve her purse and wand. Hermione had become so comfortable within the confines of DLM she often walked around without her wand and the first rule of magic is to always keep your wand handy. Hermione thought the rule had come to mind because she was in the mood to hex Draco Malfoy if he came within shouting distance of her.

Once she had her belongings, Hermione headed to the floo to go home and her first order of business when she arrived home had been to lock all floo entrances and tighten the wards. She didn't want any visitors because she needed time to decompress and keep herself from exploding into bits.

Hermione plopped down on the couch and wondered why she had been in such a hurry to get home. There was an air of sadness and emptiness about the house. In her state of mind, Hermione felt her house was now just a group of rooms. It was hard for her to think that just yesterday Draco had called this his home even as he had a witch on the side who probably had a house he also called home. Draco had lied right to her face when he said he had fallen in love with her and wanted to be with her when all the fucking time he was blatantly dating another witch. Hermione was both hurt and angry. She knew she would hurt Draco if he came within shouting distance of her. She had fallen for Draco Malfoy and was suffering because of it. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have fallen for such lies? She was an intelligent witch who had acted like a witless bint and was now paying for it. Even though it wouldn't change anything, Hermione continued to beat herself up.

Random thoughts began to cross her mind and she wondered if Draco's staying at her house was his way of ducking his other witch when he didn't want to be bothered. She got angrier. She felt so stupid, stupid, stupid and so used. Draco was dating someone else and being very public about it. How he must have laughed when she jumped into bed with him. Hermione questioned why she kept putting herself in these predicaments and made a promise that this time was the last time and Draco Malfoy would not get another chance to hurt Hermione Granger.

As the implications of the previous day finally sank all the way in, Hermione had to fight the sobs she felt building inside her. Although a few stray tears did fall, Hermione was determined not to give in to tears so she steeled herself and went in to take a shower.

/*/

The shower had reduced her stress level enough so that she was able to think about her position at DLM. As much as she hated to think about it, there wasn't any acceptable way for her to remain working at DLM with Draco and look his lying arse in the face every day. She had signed a binding contract stating she would stay at DLM for two years, so her first step would be to find a way to break the contract. Hermione loved the job and the people she had met, but she had to leave. Working beside Draco was no longer an option. Anyway, there had to be other suitable jobs in Italy. Maybe Emilio would help her find a position, but if all else failed, she could return to England.

Hermione let out a huge sigh as she poured herself some wine, and after sitting for another hour, realized just what she had to do. Pulling out her mobile she dialed Draco who picked up on the second ring. Hermione didn't extend any kind of greeting and got right down to the reason for her call. "I would like to be let out of the contract I signed with DLM. I realize it's binding, but it can be reversed if you authorize the change."

Draco pleaded, "I tried to floo in, but your floos are locked. I tried apparating in, but you've changed the wards. Can we discuss this? It's not what you think. I don't want you to leave DLM and I don't want you to leave me. Everything can be explained Hermione. DLM needs you. You stay. I'll go. I'll work out of Britain. This all comes down to Lozier. He has twisted everything to his advantage."

Hermione was tired of hearing Draco's excuses. "You tried to get in here? Why would you do that? Aren't I just some second hand bint to you? You've been lying to my face or am I wrong in assuming that the witch you take on adventures is the witch you are currently dating. And Emilio hasn't twisted anything. He hasn't said a word about you except for what I saw myself."

"He wants you Hermione and will do anything to have you. You must realize that."

"Stop blaming Emilio for every fucking dirty thing you do, Hermione screamed. He blamed you. You blame him. It's pathetic. Don't you have special things to show your witch if she is good? Isn't that what she said? You are so fucking full of yourself. When did falling on your dick become an adventure? You fucking poser. The only way I'll stay at DLM is if I never have to see you again. If that can't be worked out, I would like to be released from my contract."

Draco was still pleading. "Please let me come over. I want to explain some of what's going on. It's complicated and I don't want to discuss it over the phone. You may not believe it, but Lozier is behind this. I know you're angry with me, but please don't turn to Lozier. Stay away from him. He is counting on you being angry with me so he can make a case for himself."

"Don't you presume to tell me what I can and can't do or with whom I can do it. If I want to shag the delivery wizard, I will. Just tell me how we will work this. Perhaps you should go in early to collect your things, make your announcements and get the fuck back to England. I will call Carmela to let her know I'll be late. If you are still there when I get there, I will walk out and you can plan to see me in the courts. Then she disconnected the call. Hermione was too furious to cry. She was through with Draco Malfoy so why bother with tears. She had simply laid down on her couch and stared across the room.

/*/

Hermione thought about how her first month at DLM had been nothing but a series of ups and downs. She was happy with the position and she was more than happy to have met the Maida's and Willem and James, but dealing with Draco had taken a lot out of her and she was ready to move forward unencumbered. It also passed through her head that not only had Draco misled her, but he had obviously misled Harry as well.

Hermione fell asleep and dreamed the familiar dream about thousands of owls at her window jostling back and forth trying to get in except this time there was a variation. This time, Emilio was standing at the window shooing the owls away. Hermione shifted her position on the couch and the dream faded away.

/**/

Friday morning found Hermione in a very listless mood as she called Carmela to inform her she had some early business, but would be there by 11:30 at the latest. And by the time Hermione arrived at DLM the building was buzzing. Mr. Malfoy had been called to Britain to oversee a situation which had arisen in his family business. He had left Hermione Granger in charge of DLM and had not given any timeframe for his return.

Draco had kept his word. He had made it appear as though he and Hermione had discussed his move. He left instructions which clearly stated that Hermione was technically the owner until he could come back to resume his proper role. Rather than see her leave DLM, Draco had given up his company. For a very quick second Hermione felt a tug at her heart and wondered if she could be mistaken about Draco. No wizard in his right mind would give up his company for just some witch. Did Draco really love her after all? Hermione didn't have time to think anymore about it because Carmela was gesturing that she had a telephone call.

Hermione put on her smile, pulled up her professional façade and took the call. James Wooley was on the other end telling Hermione that the Minister of Acquisitions was requesting a word with Miss Granger.

Hermione wasn't in any mood for Emilio. "Good morning Minister. What can I do for you?"

Emilio greeted Hermione and asked her a question. "Would you be available to attend a business related function with me this evening?"

Hermione didn't even have to give it any thought. "No Minister. I will be unable to accompany you as I already have plans in place, but thank you so much for extending the invitation. May I also mention Minister that our business will be contained to the daylight hours and within the business day."

Emilio remained quiet for several seconds. "I'm asking for a favor Hermione. I need a witch to accompany me to this event. I would like for that witch to be you."

Without hesitation Hermione replied, "Why not floo Ginny in. She would make a lovely date. The warehouse is calling Emilio I have to go. Have a wonderful time at the event." Hermione disconnected the call.

Hermione looked up to find Carmela staring at her. She tried to smile, but hadn't been able to pull it off. Carmela came around Hermione's desk and asked, "What's going on? Draco has left for London. The Minister is calling for a date. What's going on Hermione?"

Hermione kept her head down. If she looked into Carmela's kind, caring eyes she didn't think she could stop herself from falling apart. With her eyes still on her lap, Hermione told Carmela that everything was fine and she had just hit a small bump in the road. Carmela realized Hermione didn't want to discuss whatever was going on so she had gone back to her own desk.

Hermione finished her Friday looking forward to getting home and being alone. Looking forward to being alone wasn't what Hermione meant. She meant she wanted to get away from people. In her fragile state, Hermione knew she could breakdown at any given time.

/**/

Hermione spent the entire weekend with her floos locked, her wards tight and her mobile turned off. Throughout the weekend she experienced sporadic bouts of crying, but for most of the time she managed as though everything was normal.

During that weekend, Hermione spent time in her closet smelling Draco's clothes. They smelled like him and she had cried. This particular crying spell was a catharsis for Hermione after which she had washed her face and summarily vanished every last piece of Draco's clothing. When she was finished, the only things remaining in the closet were her clothes.

After vanishing Draco's belongings, Hermione found a book she had read at least ten times and read it again. Then she had slept off and on from Friday evening to Saturday evening only getting up a few times to use the bathroom.

At some point, Hermione noticed an owl fluttering outside her window and retrieved the message. It was from Draco. Initially Hermione wasn't going to read the letter, but she had a change of heart because everything had already been said and done. What would it hurt to read it? What could he want now?

The letter,

_Dear Hermione, I am writing this off the top of my head because I know there isn't anything I can write which will make you less angry, but I have to try. I love you Hermione. I know it is so much easier to believe our eyes than listen to the truth. I apologize for Thursday. There are things I wish I could have told you, but having another witch is not one of those things because I do not have another witch. My hands are tied on this. I just need for you to at least stop and think about us. I do not have anyone else and I will not seek anyone else. I will have to be patient and wait until I can prove myself. All I ask is for you to be patient with me. I will get this straightened out. Your love forever, Draco._

Hermione didn't even cry. She let the letter flutter to the floor. Draco continued to lie. She had been there and seen and heard for herself. She had seen him with a witch who was just about laid across his lap. Whether or not Emilio had a hand in her finding or not, she had seen it. For every soft feeling that crossed her mind about Draco, another hard feeling replaced it. Hermione picked the letter up off the floor, vanished it and went to make herself tea. Hermione finished the last of her tea and let out a big sigh. It was beginning to look like she would end up an old, lonely, unmarried witch with nothing but a few memories.

Hermione settled herself on the couch to listen to music and had let her song _Breathe_ play over and over. Except for a few trips to the bathroom, Hermione remained on the couch until she fell asleep Sunday night.

/**/

Monday morning Hermione gave herself a pep talk. "I will not remain down in the dumps. I am Head (and temporary owner ) of DLM and I intend to stand my ground and do my job." True to her word, Hermione made it to work at her usual time to find Carmela already properly ensconced at her desk.

Hermione put a smile on her face as she greeted Carmela. "Good morning. How was your weekend?"

Carmela smiled back. "We missed you on Sunday. I thought you were coming to dinner. What happened?"

Hermione cast about for some reason which wouldn't sound false. She didn't want to lie to Carmela, but neither did she want to explain what had happened between her and Draco. At least not right then while the wound was still draining.

Hermione pulled on her professional smile and replied, "I was very tired Carmela. I just wanted to stay home and relax. My apologies. I should have sent an owl."

Carmela simply nodded.

There was one other thing Hermione wanted to set straight. "Carmela. Until further notice, I will not be accepting calls from Minister Lozier. We are taking good care of his account. If he needs anything, he can speak to Willem or Gas. I will speak to him if it becomes a problem, but not until then. If his assistant James calls, I will take it. Thank you."

Carmela didn't question anything and had only replied, "Okay Hermione."

Carmela was not stupid. Something was going on or had gone on and from Hermione's instructions, Carmela believed Minister Lozier had somehow caused problems between Hermione and Mr. Malfoy. She didn't know how, but it was the most obvious answer as to why Mr. Malfoy had to suddenly leave for London and Hermione was refusing to speak with the Minister. Perhaps Hermione had done something with the Minister and Mr. Malfoy had found out? Carmela sighed. Hermione wouldn't cheat on Mr. Malfoy of that Carmela was certain so it had to be something else, but she couldn't begin to fathom what it could be. Whatever happened had hurt Hermione and made her resentful and angry. She might be fooling everyone else, but she wasn't fooling her. Something bad had happened.

On her way out on Monday, Carmela asked Hermione if she would like some company that evening. Hermione thought about it for a minute and replied, "I'd love some company. Around 6:00 then? Will you call me before you come? With Draco gone, I don't like leaving my floo unlocked. I'll see you later." Hermione felt a tad bit better after her conversation with Carmela, but wasn't one hundred per cent convinced she really wanted company. She had to get her life back on track and tonight was as good a time as any to start.

Hermione was home by 5:30. She threw a quick supper together in case Carmela hadn't eaten and also pulled out a couple of bottles of wine for company and after. Carmela called at 6:00 to tell Hermione she couldn't make it, but Sal and Gas wanted to stop by if that was okay. Hermione told Carmela she was fine with the guys coming by.

Five minutes later, Sal and Gas were there. Sal picked Hermione up and swung her around as he joked, "We missed you yesterday. What's more important than us?"

"Put me down you git."

With a big grin, Sal set Hermione back down, after which, Gas stepped forward and kissed Hermione on the cheek. He lingered a tad too long which made it necessary for Hermione to step back. Sal realized what had just happened and tried to clear the air by asking if she was going to feed them because they were hungry.

Hermione grabbed both wizards by an arm and led them into the kitchen. The three friends had a great time talking and laughing. Near the end of the meal Gas finally asked, "Why didn't you come over yesterday? Mama was disappointed.

Sal kept his eyes on his plate as Gas pushed on. "Did it have anything to do with me Hermione? I apologize if I've made you uncomfortable. There's no need for you to stay away because I'm not the only one in the Maida household who loves you."

Sal stepped in. "Gas. Why don't you get us a drink? Something other than this girly wine Hermione has out."

They all laughed when Gas went to the liquor cabinet to find something suitable and came back with three muggle beers. Hermione turned up her nose, grabbed her white wine and invited them to bring their drinks into the living room.

They had talked and joked until 10:00 when Sal stood up. "We know you have to work tomorrow as do we. I think we should be getting back home. Come on Gas." Gas stood as well and both men gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek and headed out. As she locked the floo, Hermione admitted it had turned out to be a right nice night after all.

That night she had dreams of Draco saying, "She means nothing, but I can't say anymore." Then the dream shifted. Draco who was standing between two witches smirking, "It's not so funny when witches are in my face." And Hermione sobbed in her sleep.

/**/

Tuesday was only a little better than Monday. However, Hermione did thank Carmela for sending Gas and Sal over admitting they had a very nice time. Carmela smiled.

There were two messages from Emilio. They weren't business related so Hermione had thrown them away. If the messages had been business related, Emilio would have made sure James called to find out why Hermione wasn't responding to his requests.

Emilio held out until mid afternoon at which time James called for Hermione and she took his call. "Hello James. What can I do for you?"

"Could you floo over and kill me please? Minister Lozier has seen fit to confide that you are not responding to his messages. May I ask a favor Hermione? Please speak with him."

Hermione told James she would speak with Emilio if it was business related. Otherwise he could get over himself."

James sighed. "Come claim my body because I'm a dead wizard. Thanks Hermione."

Hermione turned to find Carmela laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. This in turn made Hermione laugh. They laughed for a good five minutes with neither witch knowing what she was really laughing about.

"Now there's a wizard who doesn't know how to take no for an answer," Carmela remarked as she wiped the tears from her eyes,

Hermione replied, "He fancies himself in love with me and I've had enough of what passes for love." Hermione had said too much.

Carmela asked Hermione if she wanted to talk about it and Hermione replied she would love to have a shoulder to lean on, but it wouldn't be at DLM. Carmela understood and suggested they meet on Friday evening. Hermione thought Friday night was as good a night as any and invited Carmela to her house asking her to leave the men at home. Carmela assured Hermione she would come alone. And the remainder of the day had been very pleasant. Carmela and Hermione parted at the floo at 5:15.

/**/

Hermione began to fall into a pattern. She didn't eat unless someone came to visit and share her meal. If she didn't have a visitor, she sat on the couch listening to _Breathe_…..over and over or reading some book she'd already read.

So went Wednesday and Thursday. In addition to not eating, Hermione had yet to answer any messages or accept any calls from Emilio which weren't business related.

Carmela asked Hermione if she was losing weight, and Hermione laughed as she told her friend she still weighed the same as she had the previous day,. But she had told a direct lie. She was losing weight because she didn't have an appetite anymore.

/**/

When Hermione arrived at work Friday, Carmela told her she had a surprise visitor and for a moment Hermione's heart started to beat faster. For all her blustering, Hermione did want to see Draco. She wanted him to come for her and if she were to tell the truth, she missed his lovemaking. She missed him. Then she thought, there you go being stupid again Hermione. Forget about Draco.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as Carmela went to get the visitor and stepped back through with none other than Harry Potter. Hermione grinned as she hugged her good friend, but Harry was beside himself.

"Your bloody floo was locked and your wards are tighter than wards we set when Voldemort was alive. I had to take two bloody port keys to get here. I'm going home through your floo. Just so you know."

Hermione laughed as she asked Carmela if she remembered Harry. Carmela shook Harry's hand and told him it was nice to see him again.

Harry tried to smile at Carmela, but he was still pissed off. Hermione grabbed her wand and bag telling Carmela she was leaving early and would see her later. Carmela wanted to know if they should cancel until Saturday, but Hermione shook her head and set a time for 7:30 that evening.

Carmela said 7:30 was fine as she waved Harry and Hermione out.

/*/

Harry and Hermione stepped out of her floo five minutes later, but before they got all the way into a proper room, Harry was questioning her about Draco. "What's going on? Why is Draco going back to California? Why isn't he here with you? Why don't you have at least two babies?"

Hermione couldn't help herself. She laughed. Harry was doing all this ranting and it was about Draco.

Hermione calmly told Harry. "First. I didn't know Draco was going back to California, but that's his choice. I'm not sending him. Second. He's not here with me because he has other things which need his attention. Third. In order to have babies a couple has to shag which brings us back to my first answer."

Harry stared at Hermione and replied. "Cute Hermione. Really cute. Now why don't you tell me if I'm close. All this has been precipitated by you getting back with Lozier." The surprise must have shown on Hermione's face because Harry asked, "If all this doesn't have anything to do with Lozier? Then what?"

"That's Draco's story to tell Hermione replied softly. You'll have to ask him."

"Why do you think I'm here Hermione, Harry shouted? The git won't tell me anything. He just walks around like he's dying."

"Maybe it's time you left it alone Harry. I know you mean well, but some things just can't be fixed."

"Bull shite Hermione. Anything can be fixed if you want to fix it."

"Just leave it alone Harry, Hermione murmured. I'm telling you. Some things just can't be fixed."

Harry sat back on the couch in silence because he didn't know what else to say. He had been sure Lozier had something to do with Draco and Hermione's separation. If Lozier wasn't the cause, it had to be something just as personal. It couldn't be a misstep by Draco because he was in love with Hermione. That he knew for sure. Harry thought maybe it had something to do with the git who kept getting his phone programmed. Then he discarded that notion. Hermione wouldn't do that. She was headstrong, but not silly. Harry fumed that he had come all this way to be wrong so he asked the question anyway. "Does this have anything to do with phone boy? You know the wizard who needed phone help two nights in a row?"

Hermione stared at Harry before replying, "Grasping at straws are we Harry? No. This has nothing to do with Gas. It has to do with Draco. Are you happy? He didn't want a real relationship. He implied he did and he said he did, but the truth of it is he wanted to sleep around. Now you have your answer. I'm puzzled that he hasn't introduced you to his current paramour. Don't let him pull the wool over your eyes anymore than he already has. I'm still trying to figure out why he involved you in the first place."

Harry jumped up. "Are you sure about this Hermione? Are you absolutely sure. For someone who wants to sleep around, Draco has a funny way of showing it. He won't talk to witches. He barely talks to us. He sleeps alone and that's it. Could you have made a mistake Hermione? Have you jumped to conclusions without listening to his explanation?"

Hermione shrugged. "You're a good friend to me and Draco Harry. This time I think you're mistaken. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Would you like a drink or something to eat?"

Harry stood up. "No thanks Hermione. I'm going to get back to London. I think I will step out of this. You two are grown and don't need me fishing around in your lives. I just had this feeling you two would be in love with each other for the rest of your lives. I love you Hermione. Be well."

/*/

Hermione decided she didn't really want to discuss her life with anyone else. Harry had worn her out. Picking up the phone she rang DLM and when Carmela answered Hermione asked for a rain check for their meeting. Carmela said she understood before hanging up.

Hermione then went through what had become her standard routine. She locked her floos and sat down to listen to music. It was a ridiculous routine, but she couldn't help herself. Her most prominent thought was she would snap out of it sooner or later and until then this is the way it was.

Draco sent another owl message which Hermione vanished without opening and then she had basically slept the weekend away. The difference this week was she went to Sunday dinner at the Maida's and had a lovely time. The visit had done her a world of good.

/**/

Monday turned into Tuesday and so on down the week. Then it was Friday 9/18 the day before the Ministry ball. The entire staff with a few exceptions had taken Emilio up on his invitation. Carmela, Fausto, Gas and even Sal were attending as well.

Carmela insisted Hermione come shopping with her so they could get new outfits. Hermione agreed because she really needed something fresh to wear to the event. She and Carmela went shopping after work and Hermione had been surprised to find she was down two dress sizes. She found a plain, gold, fitted gown, sleeveless with a high neck which showed off her slimmer figure in an amazing way. She had chosen her shoes and accessories with care and made a stop at the beauty shop to have her hair trimmed and highlighted. When it was all done, Hermione felt great and felt she looked amazing. Her Friday excursion had been a fruitful endeavor.

/*/

It wasn't until a few hours before the ball that Hermione even remembered her own birthday. She laughed at herself because she was channeling the old Hermione Granger who had gone five years without acknowledging her own birthday once in all that time. So she had a drink of wine with herself before she showered and dressed. Looking at herself in the mirror after she was dressed, Hermione realized she was a knock out. She did manage to smile at herself in the mirror. "Happy Birthday to me."

Hermione had received two birthday owls. One from Harry and one from Draco. She read Harry's and smiled. She laid Draco's on the table thinking she would look at it later. Right then she didn't want anything to spoil her fairly decent mood.

Hermione flooed through to the Maida's where everyone including Fausto commented on how beautiful she looked. Hermione had blushed like crazy at the compliments. The family had a small birthday cake for her as well. Hermione was delighted and had laughed so hard at Gas and Sal trying to sing Happy Birthday.

Hermione took Sal's arm as she and the Maida's apparated to the Ministry. The Ministry looked fantastic. There were more lights and colors than Hermione had ever seen in her life. Hermione felt like a princess when she entered the ballroom on the arm of both Sal and Gas and even more so when they were shown to their table by hired staff.

As they were being shown to their table, Hermione noticed a great many DLM employees and was glad DLM had made a good showing. Several employees waved to Hermione and she had waved back. Hermione caught a glimpse of Emilio who looked quite handsome in his jet black robes and he must have felt Hermione looking at him because he had turned in her direction to smile and bow. Hermione also saw James who had smiled at her from his table. Hermione had smiled and waved.

The food was delicious and the service couldn't be equaled. Hermione had a fun time dancing with Sal and Gas and even Carmela and Fausto went out on the floor to dance. Hermione had been surprised when quite a few people waved or stopped by the table to speak to Fausto.

/*/

There were only two new Ministers and they were the first to be introduced. Both Emilio and the other new Minister made short work of their speeches and were finished in under ten minutes. Emilio had charmed the audience with his speech. Everybody seemed to like him, especially the witches.

Heads were introduced next and then it was the Suppliers.

Hermione frowned when she realized it would be up to Emilio to introduce suppliers so she asked Gas if he would walk her up. Gas was happy to escort her to the stage.

There were only two new suppliers. Emilio called a wizard from Magical Perishables up to be introduced. The wizard spoke for several minutes after which Emilio called for the Head and Owner of DLM. Hermione and Gas stood with Gas offering his arm to guide her up to the platform. Walking forward Hermione noticed Emilio frown at the sight of her on Gas' arm. When they reached the platform, Gas stepped aside and returned to his seat.

Emilio introduced Hermione to the room and she spoke for about five minutes finishing to boisterous clapping from DLM. Before Hermione could leave the stage, Emilio reached out for her hand and because it was a Ministry function, Hermione did not pull away. She stood there and smiled as Emilio announced her birthday and had a cake brought out. Hermione remained in place with a full blush covering her face.

When Emilio moved closer and laid his hand on her back, photographers suddenly came out of the woodwork and cameras began flashing. Hermione was uncomfortable, but there was nothing she could do about it. After a standing ovation, Hermione started back to the table only to find Emilio had her by the waist. He walked her all the way to the table with the birthday cake enchanted to follow along behind. At the table, Emilio greeted the Maida's by name and shook Fausto's hand and before walking away, Emilio turned to wish Hermione the happiest of birthdays.

Hermione knew she was as red as a beet and kept her head down until she felt the blush subside. With a broad grin on his face Sal remarked, "What a prat. Still after you then?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes. Still after me."

/*/

Hermione had danced several times with Gas and Sal when Emilio appeared at the table to ask Hermione to dance. Hermione gave him her hand and stood up. Once they were on the dance floor, Emilio pulled Hermione as close as possible but still within good taste. As she and Emilio swayed back and forth, Hermione was embarrassed to feel a full erection rubbing against her and had snapped, "I see that thing still doesn't have any manners."

Emilio snapped right back, "I apologized once for my state. Should I apologize again? I can't help that it knows what it wants. Just to let you know Hermione, I'm not giving up and I will do it right this time. You know how I feel about us and I know how you feel about us. I made a misstep. We will get past it."

"There's no us Emilio and there never will be."

"We'll see Hermione. The first time we make love, it will all fall into place.

Hermione tried to pull away, but the song had ended and Emilio escorted her back to the table only excusing himself after making sure Hermione was seated.

Fausto who usually saved his voice for yelling at Sal and Gas exclaimed, "They don't get any more polished than Minister Lozier." Carmela and Hermione smiled at each other.

"That's only until he gets his clothes off, Gas muttered. Then he's probably a pig."

Hermione thought she was the only one who heard the remark, but Sal leaned over and told Gas "Don't fucking start Gas. I mean it. This is not the time or the place." Gas huffed as he got up to ask a witch at the next table for a dance.

/*/

Hermione sat for a while chatting with Carmela still thinking of her conversation with Emilio. Emilio Lozier, another wizard with a plan.

When several wizards stopped by the table to offer their regards to Hermione and Carmela, Hermione realized she should be up networking as well. She told Carmela she would be back in a bit and began to make her way around the tables. She systematically moved around the room, but seemed to find herself in close proximity to Emilio each time she stopped. At one point, Emilio had taken her arm to introduce her to several high ranking Ministry officials who had showered her with compliments. Walking away from the table Emilio whispered, "We make such a handsome couple."

He next steered her to a table where Hermione was very surprised to see the older witch who had been at Il Pasto with Draco. The witch pretended she hadn't met Hermione before and nodded when they were introduced. Hermione was even more surprised when Emilio introduced Hermione to the husband. The husband? How could she have a husband and be dating Draco? Emilio seemed to have realized his faux pas as he hurriedly ushered Hermione away.

Hermione stopped in mid stride to ask Emilio "How is it possible for Draco to be dating that witch if she has a husband?"

"I don't know what you mean Hermione, Emilio replied. Perhaps not all witches are faithful. I don't know."

"You were pretty damn sure at the restaurant Emilio. If I'm not mistaken, it was you who said she and Draco were dating."

Emilio led Hermione back to her table, kissed her on the cheek and said, "We can talk about this. Please don't worry yourself over small matters."

Hermione frowned as she watched Emilio walk away. Draco had not only cast her aside, he had cast her aside for a married witch. Hermione was angry as hell with Draco, but even so, she knew he had been brought up well. Dating a married witch was not something Draco would do. Hermione pushed the thought away. It may not seem to her like something Draco would do, but he had. Hermione shivered as she thought, that's just nasty.

/*/

Hermione cast Draco out of her mind as she was asked to dance by Lorenzo, James, an MLE officer and an Auror named Philip in that order. Each time she looked up, Emilio was frowning at her over the heads of the many witches who were seeking his attention. Hermione thought to herself that Emilio was beginning to believe his own bull shite about them becoming a couple.

She wanted the night to be over so she could get from under Emilio's stare, so at 11:30, Hermione decided to leave. She let everyone at the table know she was leaving and they stood to leave with her. Hermione who insisted they stay and enjoy themselves made one quick circle of the room before making her way to the door.

There were a few errant thoughts floating around Hermione's head as she walked across the room. What was going on? Why would the witch pretend she hadn't previously met me? Why would Draco be dating a married witch? Where was the proof Draco was dating anyone? Had she jumped to conclusions without hearing Draco's explanation? And why the hell wouldn't Emilio move on? These things had flit quickly through Hermione's head, but she just pushed them aside and made for home.

/*/

Hermione put on the kettle first thing when she arrived home, and once she had her tea in front of her, she sat down to open the present from Draco. He had sent a lovely, diamond heart necklace with an attached message which read, _Please hold this for me. You now have my heart in your hands. I love you Hermione. Happy Birthday. Draco. _

Hermione put the heart and the message in a bedroom drawer as it was too beautiful to vanish away. Hermione suddenly felt the need for a drink, so she brought out fire whiskey, the big guns. The fire whiskey warmed her and turned her thoughts to sex. Hermione wanted a wizard in her bed. She missed making love. With one thought in mind, Hermione got up to make sure her floos were locked then headed to her bedroom to take care of her needs. With her legs spread, Hermione pulled and rubbed herself until she felt her body tense up for orgasm and in the middle of her release, called out to Draco.

Hermione laid there for a few minutes gathering herself realizing she had called Draco's name. Pissed off with herself, Hermione spoke out loud. I'm calling out for Draco and he's probably somewhere pushing into his witch and fucking her properly. I really need to get over myself. It's time for me to find a wizard who will fulfill my needs.


	11. It Takes A Village

Chapter Notes:

**For chapter 8, I asked readers to put on their seatbelts because the upcoming chapters (8-10) would be a bumpy ride. Well you can unfasten those seatbelts. The bumpy ride is over. **This is Dramione.

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **Broken**

There were a few errant thoughts floating around Hermione's head as she walked across the room. What was going on? Why would the witch pretend she hadn't previously met me? Why would Draco be dating a married witch? Where was the proof Draco was dating anyone? Had she jumped to conclusions without hearing Draco's explanation? And why the hell wouldn't Emilio move on? These things had flit quickly through Hermione's head, but she just pushed them aside and made for home.

/*/

Hermione put on the kettle first thing when she arrived home, and once she had her tea in front of her, she sat down to open the present from Draco. He had sent a lovely, diamond heart necklace with an attached message which read, _Please hold this for me. You now have my heart in your hands. I love you Hermione. Happy Birthday. Draco. _

Hermione put the heart and the message in a bedroom drawer as it was too beautiful to vanish away. Hermione suddenly felt the need for a drink, so she brought out fire whiskey, the big guns. The fire whiskey warmed her and turned her thoughts to sex. Hermione wanted a wizard in her bed. She missed making love. With one thought in mind, Hermione got up to make sure her floos were locked then headed to her bedroom to take care of her needs. With her legs spread, Hermione pulled and rubbed herself until she felt her body tense up for orgasm and in the middle of her release, called out to Draco.

Hermione laid there for a few minutes gathering herself realizing she had called Draco's name. Pissed off with herself, Hermione spoke out loud. I'm calling out for Draco and he's probably somewhere pushing into his witch and fucking her properly. I really need to get over myself. It's time for me to find a wizard who will fulfill my needs.

**Chapter 11: It Takes A Village**

With help from the fire whiskey she had imbibed the previous night, Hermione slept fairly late on Sunday and didn't drag herself out of bed until 11:30, but a quick bit of hangover potion had Hermione back to herself fairly quickly. She drank some tea and nibbled on a piece of toast and that had been her breakfast. Hermione didn't feel like eating at all, but seeing how she had dropped two dress sizes in a short span of time she forced herself to have something. She sat dawdling over a second cup of tea before having her shower and getting dressed. By then, it was time to floo over to Carmela's house. Even though it was Sunday, Hermione wore jeans and a jumper because she hadn't felt like dressing up. Fausto and Carmela greeted her when she stepped out of the floo, but Sal and Gas were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are my boys, asked Hermione?"

Fausto laughed, "Sal and Gas are lightweights. Their liquor intake was evidently more than they could handle and thus they are both still sleeping.

Hermione laughed. "I feel their pain. I drank some fire whiskey when I got home and I thought my head would fall off when I got out of bed this morning.

/*/

Carmela, Fausto and Hermione talked for a bit then after dinner Carmela stood and asked Hermione to come to the study with her. This time it was Carmela who had cast the silencing charm. Hermione had an idea of what was coming. She and Carmela never got around to having their talk so mama Carmela wanted to find out what was going on with her friend. Hermione sat back in her chair. This was going to get bumpy.

Carmela invited Hermione to confide in her. "If something is weighing on your mind Hermione you can share it with me. Maybe I can help relieve some of your worry."

Hermione sighed, "I wish it was that simple Carmela. Things have just gone to hell in a hand basket. I think I'm going to give up on wizards all together. I have two wizards who claim to be in love me yet both leave something to be desired in the trust department. I've told you the story about what went on with Emilio in England. But there's a new story and it happened right here in Milan."

"On Thursday, Emilio was being extremely obnoxious. He insisted I come to the Ministry to pick up the order. Which I did. He had set a reservation at Il Pasto for a working lunch. We walk in to the restaurant and there is Draco at lunch with a date. I mean this witch was sitting so close to Draco I don't know how he was able to move. Emilio was acquainted with the wizard sitting with Draco so we stopped by the table. The witch was going on about how Draco was her special friend and how he had promised to show her something she'd never seen."

"I was mortified. Draco sat there mute and never said a word. I was like a zombie throughout the entire meeting with Emilio and on the way out Emilio wanted to say goodbye so we stopped back by the table. At this point, Draco asked if he could speak with me and I declined. He and Emilio almost came to blows because Draco grabbed Emilio by the arm. It was awful. Truthfully, I hoped Draco would come after me with some story of why he was there, but that didn't happen. After work that day I locked my floo and tightened my wards so Draco couldn't get in and after a bit of soul searching I called Draco to ask to be released from my contract. I just felt I couldn't work with him any longer. He asked me not to leave instead he offered to go work in Britain and turn the company over to me. I accepted his suggestion. My one caveat was he had to be gone before I got to DLM. If that happened, I would stay and run the company. So that's where we are today. In addition, Emilio has not let up about us getting back together."

Carmela got up to give Hermione a hug. She just said, "Wow. That is fucked up."

In the time she had known Carmela, Hermione never heard her swear. Hermione started laughing and couldn't stop. She remarked, "I've never heard you swear."

Carmela replied, "Up until tonight I really haven't had anything to swear about. The whole thing is bad. You must be under so much pressure. I've listened to what you said. Now listen to me. You may not be able to see it because you are experiencing it, but something isn't right. A wizard just doesn't give up his company to a witch he doesn't care about. I've seen Draco in your presence. He loves you. Of that I have no doubt. Emilio has feelings for you and it may be love as well, but it is more likely the Minister is holding on because the two of you didn't get to finish what you started in England. My vote is for Draco Malfoy. I want you to go back over the day you saw Draco with this date. You and I are going to sort this out. That's the least mama can do for her adopted daughter."

Hermione looked at Carmela and asked, "What's the use? I know what I saw. It doesn't matter if Emilio was instrumental in bringing me there. It all boils down to me seeing it and that's the long and short of it. It hurt all the more because Draco was so public with it. It leads me to believe I was the bit he was keeping hidden. I was the dirty secret."

Carmela smelled a rat and she was not going to let it go. "Humor me Hermione. I'm a little older than you and I've lived in Italy all my life. Some things are just not what they seem."

Hermione didn't have a clue about what Carmela was on about, but decided to share the pain. "Everything was just as I explained it except Draco's date was also at the Ministry Ball. She was there with her husband. It was a strange introduction because this witch pretended she'd never met me before."

Carmela raised one of her hands to stop Hermione. "What do you mean her husband? She's a married witch yet she is dating Mr. Malfoy. No way Hermione. No way. Something is more than off. Would Mr. Malfoy even do something like that? Not from what I've seen of him. Mr. Malfoy has always been straight out and above board. So who is this woman? Do you remember her name?"

Hermione thought for a bit before telling Carmela. "I want to say her name was Amelia. Yes. Amelia and her surname begins with a B. I'm sorry but I just don't remember."

Carmela replied, "Let's just leave it. It will come back to you later. What did the Minister say about her? Did he even question why Amelia pretended she hadn't previously been introduced to you?"

Hermione thought about her answer. "Emilio appeared to be flustered and hurried me away from the table. When I asked why a married witch would be dating Draco he brushed it off and remarked he didn't know what I meant. I reminded Emilio it was he who said Draco was dating the witch. He escorted me back to our table with the admonishment we would talk about it."

"After the ball I went home and opened a birthday gift from Draco. It was a diamond heart. In his message Draco asked me to hold on to it tightly because I was holding his heart in my hands. He hasn't given up, but what he is saying now is what he was saying before I found out he was publicly dating Amelia. It feels like Draco loves me but …"

Carmela accio'd some wine for her and Hermione. She poured two glasses before she resumed speaking. "You're a brilliant witch Hermione. You have whipped a floundering company into shape single handedly. So let me ask you this; why do you think Draco or any wizard would voluntarily hand his company over to a witch he didn't care about? Why does he keep trying to contact you? Why is he sending you gifts? The truth Hermione. Tell me what you truly think. As a witch I can answer this. Draco does not want you out of his life even if he has to step away from you for a bit. He loves you."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "That's what you think Carmela. I see it a bit differently. I think Draco saw a chance to get me to run his company and have me as a bit on the side so he went for it. That's what I think."

The two witches agreed to disagree, but Carmela's mind was working a mile a minute as she said goodnight to Hermione and watched her friend step into the floo.

/*/

Carmela sighed. She was still thinking about Hermione's situation. None of it was making sense. Well the Emilio part of the equation made sense. He was a wizard in love trying to get the witch he wanted. The only problem was he seemed to be going about it in the wrong way. The Minister was using sleight of hand. Carmela was sure of it.

Carmela was used to sleight of hand. Before Fausto took retirement from his career in the Ministry Service he had been a premier user of sleight of hand and he still had a lot of connections. Fausto had separated himself from that life when he retired, but he still had a lot of higher up wizards he counted as friends.

Carmela decided she wanted to know more about Emilio Lozier and his family. She would enlist Fausto, but she would only tell him what he needed to know. Then she had laughed at herself. 'need to know' had been one of Fausto's favorite lines when he was still In Service. Back then almost everything had been a secret. Fausto's job secrecy had almost driven Carmela crazy until she realized there was so much underhanded business going on in her beloved Italy she didn't want to know. Now she wanted to know.

Carmela didn't know if she wanted to use the witch way or the investigative way to elicit information from Fausto. The witch way meant she would climb on top of Fausto and take over all aspects of their lovemaking. Fausto had said many times he loved it when she took charge because it made him cum hard. Or, she could just gently and carefully pump her husband for information. Carmela decided to play it safe so she climbed on top of her husband, pushed herself down on his erection and whispered wicked things in his ear as he grabbed her bottom to keep her from sliding off. They had thrust their way to climax with Fausto letting out a groan with every spurt of liquid he pumped out.

Then she had followed up the investigative way.

/*/

Lying with one arm wrapped around his wife Fausto had been surprised when Carmela started asking after his peers from his In Service days. Even though Carmela had asked in a round about way, Fausto knew she was up to something and was using the Ministry Ball as a reason to question him about things past.

Fausto had been one of the sharpest officers in Ministry Service and knew when he was being worked. He smiled at his witch and cheeked, "I've been married to you for twenty six years. Do you really think I don't know when you want something? Tell me what it is."

Carmela closed her eyes and began at the beginning. When she finished the entire story, Fausto didn't say a word. Carmela let out a big sigh. She figured Fausto had gone to sleep in the middle of her recitation so she was surprised when he asked, "Are you telling me that someone blindsided your Mr. Malfoy and Ministry Service saw their chance to use an outsider to catch some rich, Italian dirt bags who are stomping all over our laws?"

Carmela whispered "Yes."

Fausto sat up and turned to his wife. He was getting worked up. "I left the job for just this reason. People with money and power thought they could buy anything or anyone. These people make me sick."

Carmela hadn't meant for Fausto to get this worked up. She went to the bedroom door to summon a cup of tea to help calm him down.

When Carmela opened the door Sal had called out, "If you and papa are going to be doing that stuff, you might want to throw up a silencing charm."

Unfortunately, Fausto wasn't in the mood to take cheek from anyone. He walked to the bedroom door and called back, "I know you're joking so I'm not going to come out there and box your ears, but here's a thought, if there are things in my house you don't want to hear, you and Gas can find yourself a nice bilocale. That way you'll have all the quiet you want."

Sal knew he had overstepped. "I apologize papa. I didn't mean anything."

Carmela handed Fausto the tea. She spoke softly. "Fausto don't you dare take your anger out on Sal. If you want to be angry, be angry at me. I initiated the lovemaking and I asked the questions. Not Sal. Or better yet, be angry with those wealthy bastards who are ruining our country, but don't you ever tell my sons they have to move out anywhere. This is their house for as long as they choose to live here."

Fausto realized he too had gone too far. He walked over to take his wife in his arms. "I love you. I didn't mean to upset you. I'll speak to Sal later and set things right. You're right. I'm angry at the bloody bastards who are stomping our country into the ground. I'll see what information I can get for you love." Fausto kissed the top of his wife's head then had gone to take a shower.

Carmela sat on the side of their bed and thought, that worked out nicely. She cast a cleaning spell over the bed and laid back to rest. She went into the bathroom when Fausto came out and while she took her shower, Fausto went out to speak to Sal.

/*/

Fausto had checked with his sources and found out a lot. Plenty of his old mates were so pissed off the way things were being done in the Italian Ministry they had given Fausto an earful. The Ministry Service was still the most elite group of the Italian law system. However, the wealthy crooks and villains seemed to be infiltrating the Ministry more and more every day. As had happened with Fausto, his mates were finder it harder and harder to know who to trust so they trusted no one. To a man his mates had agreed, not knowing whom they could trust was making the job very dangerous.

Carmela had sat and listened to Fausto repeat all he had learned. With her heart beating like a drum, Carmela learned everything she needed to know and then some. When Fausto was through giving her the information, Carmela had kissed him on the lips and told him how much she loved him.

"Anything for our Hermione and for the downfall of the bloody bastards who are trying to take over our Ministry."

/*/

Carmela knew what she had to do next and she wasn't going to leave anything to chance. She needed to speak to Mr. Malfoy face to face. Her plan was to owl Harry Potter and ask if he would get her through Hermione's alarm. In that owl Carmela also planned to write as much about the situation as she dared. And that's what she did. When she received her answer from Harry, Carmela went forward with her plan.

/**/

On Thursday, 9/30 Carmela inquired of Hermione, "Would you mind if I had a day off tomorrow? I have an errand I need to run. It may take a bit of time so rather than be late back I'll take the entire day to get it done right. I'm usually not a borrower, but may I borrow your brown, low heeled shoes. I want to be comfortable."

Hermione had been glad to give Carmela the day off and loan her the shoes as well. Her mentor and friend was always there. She deserved a day off and in shoes which were comfortable. Hermione told Carmela to floo in and pick up the shoes and floo to her destination from there.

Carmela didn't need to borrow shoes, but she did need access to Hermione's home and her international floo. Borrowing shoes was the best excuse Carmela had been able to think up. Carmela knew this could backfire in her face, but she was still going to do it. For Hermione's sake, for Mr. Malfoy's sake and for the sake of real love she was going forward and she would take whatever consequences came about.

Harry had agreed to meet her in Hermione's old flat at 11:00 am Milan time. Carmela had given Harry a five minute start because she didn't want to trip the alarm. Hermione had mentioned how loud the alarm rang when set off. When Carmela stepped out of the floo at 10:05 London time, Harry was standing there waiting. Harry greeted Carmela with a big smile. Her letter had been a very bright spot in the middle of a rather dismal week.

Harry invited Carmela to have a seat and told her that he wanted to hear her entire story. Carmela sat down on the couch while Harry sat in one of the chairs and she prefaced the story by saying, "If you didn't work for a Ministry, I wouldn't be able to tell you this even for the sake of Hermione. It's just not done."

Harry had read between the lines of Carmela's letter. He had figured out some things for himself, but he wanted to hear the entire story straight from Carmela's mouth. Harry gestured that he understood.

Carmela took a deep breath and began to the story. "Last October, The Italian Ministry arrested, well not exactly arrested, detained Mr. Malfoy on charges of receiving and selling illegal goods." Harry frowned but Carmela continued. "Mr. Malfoy didn't have any knowledge of the goods. One of our imbecile Travelers picked up what he thought was a good deal for the company without consulting either me or Mr. Malfoy. Turns out having these particular items was a Class A Felony in Italy. The Ministry Inspectors came round while the goods were still in the warehouse. Not to get off track but the Inspectors were there because someone had owled in a tip that DLM was hiding illegal merchandise. Anyway, Mr. Malfoy was caught unaware, but as owner he was held liable for all goods in his warehouse."

"From what I've been told, Mr. Malfoy was given the choice of going to _Prigione _for two years or assisting with a bit of undercover work. Mr. Malfoy chose the undercover work. He had the perfect cover as owner of an import/export company. His being in California USA was an undercover job. Mr. Malfoy was following the trail of a shipment sent out by a group of well to do Italian businessmen. This group was moving illegal products by having them inserted inside legitimate shipments. Mr. Malfoy has been tracking and reporting for Ministry Service which is the group that oversees the entire Italian Ministry. This undercover job is a very hush-hush affair because some of the corrupt businessmen have ties to the Ministry. Mr. Malfoy is under penalty of going immediately to Prigione if he discloses his undercover work to anyone. Until he went back to Britain, he was working with a partner named Amelia Bachman."

When Carmela paused to take a breath Harry asked, "When will this be over for Draco?"

Carmela hesitated just a bit before answering. "The Ministry Service is ready to make arrests within the next two weeks. Mr. Malfoy's assistance ends November, 2nd this year, but it is possible he will be relieved of his assignment earlier if the arrests are made before then. This is a very secretive and dangerous set up. If any of the criminals find out about Mr. Malfoy or Mrs. Bachman's part in this mission, they and their families could be hurt or killed. Since Draco doesn't have a family, Hermione would probably have been targeted. The last piece I have is a list of villains. You'll be surprised who is on it."

Harry smiled as he replied, "I don't think I'd be surprised at all."

Carmela smiled back at Harry. "I'll just read surnames with the caveat we destroy the list when we are through. My husband was formerly In Service and all this information came from his old contacts. Fausto left Service when it became too hard to tell the good guys from the bad guys. Anyway, these are the names I have. Demma, Galluzzo, Matteri, Agretto and last but not least Lozier."

Carmela smirked as Harry's mouth fell open. "Am I to believe that Lozier's family could be involved in illegal dealings?"

Carmela shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I don't have first names but Emiliano Lozier would fit the profile perfectly. He is a very rich Italian businessman with ties to the Ministry. He has a hand in many pies and a son who is the current Minister of Acquisitions. Sometimes the richest wizards are the worst. They feel as though they are above the law and no matter how much they have, they always want more. That's about all the information relating to Mr. Malfoy. I do have a suspicion that the owl tip which got DLM pinpointed for a raid could have originated with someone with whom we are both acquainted. But this is my opinion only. I don't have any proof."

Harry was right there with Carmela. He had started to pace. "If your suspicion is about Emilio Lozier, I can almost believe you are right. Lozier has hated Draco well before they bumped heads over Hermione. He probably hoped to see Draco in prison. Lousy tosser."

Carmela interrupted by putting her hand up. "That is just a suspicion on my part Harry. I don't have any proof of who sent in the owl tip which led to Draco being detained. I did do a little bit of research myself and I found that The Malfoy's and The Lozier's have been at odds all the way back even before Voldemort."

Harry raised his eyebrows as Carmela smirked, "Yes Harry. I didn't have to research Voldemort. Italy knows all about him. In my opinion, if it wasn't Minister Lozier who sent the owl, I'd bet Emiliano Lozier had someone do it for him."

Harry sat back down to digest all he had heard. "What a fucking mess. This is what Draco couldn't tell Hermione. This is why it appeared he was sneaking around. The witch was just a partner. They must have had to appear as though they were dating or at least keeping company for the sake of their roles. Draco was doing a job involving the elite of Italian society and never figured he'd run into Hermione while among that circle of posers. And he wouldn't have except for Lozier's interference."

Carmela had already thought of this. She suspected Emilio had found out that Draco and Hermione had become a couple and wanted to break up the relationship. She also suspected Emilio had heard that Draco was dating another witch. He just didn't know Draco was only 'dating' the other witch as part of undercover work. Emilio thought he had caught Draco out and wanted to make sure Hermione knew it.

Like Harry had said, it was a fucking mess.

Now that it was all out in the open, Carmela and Harry had to figure out what to do next.

Harry told Carmela he wanted to run something in front of her. "As a member of the British Ministry I can basically serve two masters so to speak. I am not fettered by Italian Ministry rules, so I can disclose some information to Hermione without breaking any rules. By the same token, as an official member of a Ministry I'm allowed to discuss business with another Ministry employee and Draco is technically a Ministry employee which allows me to talk to him about his case. I'm playing fast and loose with the wording of the laws, but I won't be breaking any rules."

Carmela smiled at the green eyed wizard. "Hermione says you're the best. Now I know what she means. In a sense Harry, you are putting your career on the line. If any official found out and chose to prosecute, that would be the end for you."

Harry laughed as he replied, "We'll just have to hope nobody finds out. I know you flooed to London with the express purpose of talking to Draco. I would rather you didn't. Things could really get sticky if a civilian gets involved. Besides, we don't want anything to fall back onto your husband. I will address things first with Hermione then I will address things with Draco. Hermione and Draco should pay me. I do more work for their relationship than they themselves do, but they are my friends and it will all be well worth it. More importantly, I will never stop believing they are destined to become Dramione."

When Carmela looked perplexed, Harry explained that Dramione was a short term for Draco and Hermione as a couple. Carmela grinned telling him she liked the sound of Dramione.

/*/

When Harry checked his wonder wizard watch he found it was 2:00 pm which made it 3:00 pm Milan time. He and Carmela had been talking for four hours. It was time for him to get started and he was eager to set his plan in motion.

"I'm very thankful Hermione has found such good friends as you and Fausto. Harry remarked. For the sake of discretion, I will not be able to contact you before November 2nd. However on November 3rd we are going to have the biggest party you've ever seen….at Hermione's house. My rich friend can afford it."

Carmela laughed as she shook Harry's hand. "Thank you for taking the time to hear me out. I am firmly in Mr. Malfoy's corner. I believe as you do that he and Hermione belong together. Now if I can get my friend to take her head out of her arse, we'll be all set."

Harry laughed out loud. "Hermione will remain angry at Draco until this information is written down, pasted to her eyelids and tattooed on her chest, but I plan on flooing through this evening to share with her what I can. Hopefully, I'll be able to shake some sense into her. Just so you know, I'm going to say I stumbled on this information and I'll swear her to secrecy. I don't think we'll have to worry about her sharing this information. During the war against Voldemort, Hermione, Ron and myself had to keep a great many secrets. If I ask her to be discreet, she will be. I'll give you time to floo back and get home before I floo through. I intend to be waiting for Miss Granger when she gets in from work."

Carmela stood and Harry walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I don't usually kiss any married witch, but you deserve my best effort. Thank you Carmela."

As she walked to the floo Carmela quipped, " I don't usually let an unattached wizard kiss me, but I think you deserve it."

They were both grinning as Carmela checked that the floo was set for international Italy and waved at him as she as she stepped through.

/*/

Harry was Auror excited. Being Auror excited was a little different than normal excitement. Every hair on his Auror head was standing up. Harry felt as though he was about to get into some international intrigue and he loved it. He sat down on the couch to think and ran a number of scenario's through his head. He finally came to the conclusion he would just lay everything out for Hermione then his only problem would be Draco. Draco was assigned to do a job and would be pissed off like a madman if anyone interfered. It would be both his and Draco's arse on the line if anyone caught wind of what Harry was going to do. Neither he nor Draco would appreciate going to prison. Harry had to tread a lot more lightly with Draco than he would with Hermione.

Having had time to think, Harry wasn't sure he should approach Hermione first. Maybe he should talk to Draco first and allow his volatile mate time to calm down before moving on to the next step which would be informing Hermione. No matter how many times Harry turned it over in his head he kept coming back to the fact Draco would feel betrayed if Harry talked to Hermione first. Harry sent a quick owl to Draco telling him he would be stopping by his flat later that evening. Then he took a deep breath and headed for the floo. He was flooing to Milan to speak with Hermione hoping he had made the right choice.

/*/

The liquor cabinet was the first place Harry headed after stepping out of the floo and he brought a whole bottle of fire whiskey into the living room with him. He sat on the couch, accio'd a glass from the kitchen and poured himself a healthy shot of whiskey, Harry called Hermione to inform her he had flooed in because he didn't want to be on the receiving end of a curse thrown by his best friend when she stepped out of the floo to find someone in her home.

Hermione had been surprised to hear that Harry was here in Milan. She hoped he hadn't come back to sing the praises of Draco Malfoy because she didn't want to hear them.

Hermione paused. It had been a month since Draco had left Milan. She wasn't so single minded anymore. She wasn't so hurt, humiliated or angry anymore. Hermione couldn't say it out loud, but she could admit to herself that she missed Draco. She wanted to talk to him and make love with him. She…. Hermione pulled herself back to reality. She hadn't had any more letters from Draco. He'd probably given up on her. It was probably way too late to be thinking about him now. Hermione sat back down at her desk, opened the drawer and pulled the diamond heart necklace out of her bag. She whispered, "I'm still holding your heart in my hands Draco."

Hermione was fastening the necklace around her neck when Willem knocked on her door frame.

"How can I help you Willem? Is everything okay?"

Willem replied, "I just stopped up to let you know the week's delivery to the Ministry went off without a hitch. In fact, Minister Lozier has added three additional products to his order."

Hermione smiled at Willem. "That's great about the additional product. And I had no worries about the delivery with you in charge. When Draco returns we'll have to see about a steep pay rise for you and Gaspare." Willem smiled as he waved good night to Hermione.

The day was done. Hermione gathered her wand and her purse and headed to the floo.

/*/

Hermione stepped out of her main floo into the waiting arms of her best friend. Harry kissed her on the cheek and commented on how much weight she'd lost.

"I bet you say that to all the witches, quipped Hermione."

Harry laughed as he swung Hermione around. "It's so much easier to swing you around now that you've lost that extra fifty pounds you were carrying around."

"Put me down you git, shouted Hermione." Harry put her down and she slapped him across the back. "Git."

Harry noticed the diamond heart around Hermione's neck and his first thought had been Lozier.

Hermione saw Harry looking at the necklace. She blushed and remarked, "It's the necklace Draco sent me for my birthday. Isn't it beautiful?"

Harry was speechless for a second. He was damn glad it wasn't a gift from Lozier, but he was freaking surprised she was wearing a gift from Draco. He slowly asked, "Have you gotten over being angry with Draco then?"

Hermione poured herself some wine from the bottle while Harry waited for her to speak. "I don't know Harry, but I'm over being angry with myself and it seems that has allowed me to think more rationally. I may have made a mistake pushing Draco away."

Hermione took a sip of her wine. The silence had given Harry the perfect opening. He looked at his friend and said, "Sit back Hermione. I came across some information I would like to share with you. It is sensitive information which you have to promise won't be repeated to anyone. I could get in serious trouble just by repeating it to you."

Crankily Hermione responded, "You and I have had more secrets between us than anyone could imagine. If you say it's confidential, I'll keep it confidential. Now come on and spill. She poured another glass of wine and waited for Harry to begin. And he had.

Harry spent the next two hours explaining everything he had learned from Carmela that morning. After the first thirty minutes of explanation Hermione had begun asking questions. If Harry didn't know her as well as he did, he would have gagged her and made her sit quietly and listen, but Harry knew Hermione wasn't trying to be obnoxious she was just being Hermione. She wanted to know everything.

When Harry got to he part about Draco having a partner, Hermione had jumped up and began pacing. She choked on her words. "But Emilio knew them. He told me Draco was dating Amelia."

This bit of information was something Harry didn't know. No wonder Hermione had been so upset with Draco. She thought Emilio brought Draco's alleged indiscretion out into the open to protect her from being humiliated by a cheating wizard. As strong as she was, sometimes Hermione was too gullible for her own good.

"I'm not trying to be a prat Hermione. Harry replied. But what did you expect from Lozier? The git is in love with you. He wants you. He'd probably still have you if he hadn't fucked up with Ginny. He's trying to get Draco out of your life and insert himself into your life. You're a brilliant witch, but you're acting like you don't have a clue about life. I know better. We went through a war together and we were only teenagers. You need to bring the old Hermione back and get rid of this wishy washy caricature of yourself. Now."

With that said, I'm going to floo over and talk to Draco. He's my mate and I owe him a conversation.

Harry headed for the floo then he turned back around to Hermione. "Take a little time to think over what I've told you. Draco is usually at his flat after 6:00 so he should be there now. If you decide to step through this floo in search of the wizard who loves you, step through with an open heart. Don't bring any bull shite baggage with you. Don't forget about the alarm. Good luck with whatever you choose to do."

/*/

It was 9:30 pm when Harry left. Hermione sat there until 10:15 thinking. Then she hurried into the bathroom to shower and change. After her shower she went through her closet four times before deciding on a sexy, crossed strap, cream colored dress that hugged her every curve. She used a little makeup and some eye highlighter and she allowed her hair to fall loosely down her back. Hermione wanted to look gorgeous when she saw her wizard for the first time in a month. Hermione grabbed her wand and her purse then she kissed the diamond heart necklace she wore around her neck and stepped through the floo shouting, "My London flat." As soon as she stepped out she remembered to turn off the alarm. Hermione took several deep breaths to try and calm the butterflies in her stomach. She turned her floo to the local setting, stepped in and called out, "Draco's flat."

Hermione stepped out of the main floo and walked towards the living room. She didn't remember anything about the room. The truth was she hadn't been in the living room for more than five minutes before Draco had carried her into his bedroom. Hermione heard voices coming from what was probably the kitchen. She was taking slow, deep breaths to try and manage her breathing.

Hermione knocked on the kitchen door before she opened it and Draco called out, "Who?" Hermione opened the door and stared straight into those amazing gray eyes.

Draco jumped up and started towards her, but stopped in mid stride when he noticed Hermione was wearing his birthday present. "I see you've taken care of my heart." Then he strode forward to take Hermione in his arms. He put his face in Hermione's hair. "Baby. I have missed you so much. I'm so sorry."

Without turning back to the table Draco murmured, "I haven't been with my witch in a month Potter. Would you please excuse us? Thank you for stopping by."

Harry got up from his chair where he had been mesmerized by the reunion and quipped, "Don't need me anymore then Malfoy? Kicking me out are you? That's fine, but let me say this in front of the both of you, "Don't fuck it up this time. I have turned in my mediator badge. Goodnight."

Hermione and Draco were both trying to talk at the same time. Hermione said, "I've been stupid. I want to be with you and only you. I've missed you. My bed has missed you."

Draco said, "I've missed you as well. I was terrified we'd never get back to this. I was terrified you'd find someone else."

They held each other and kissed as passionately as if they hadn't seen each other in…. a month.

Draco stepped back and asked, "Have you lost weight?"

"I couldn't eat, stated Hermione. At first I was too angry to eat then I was too miserable to eat, but right now I'm famished. I could eat a hippogriff."

Draco laughed, "I don't have a hippogriff handy, but I'll have the house elf make us a late supper." Draco took two steps away from Hermione and came back. "Have I told you how beautiful you are? If I haven't, I'll tell you now. You are the most beautiful witch I've ever laid eyes on. Let me go give instructions for supper. I'll be right back. Please don't disappear on me."

Hermione had a surprise for Draco. She put her hand in her bag and pulled out her disc player. She spelled it back to size and put on Breathe by Faith Hill.

When Draco came back through, Hermione had her arms held out. "I'd like for you to wrap your arms around me and dance with me."

Draco moved across the room so fast it was as if his feet hadn't touched the floor. He took Hermione in his arms and groaned as he felt his erection grow. He kissed Hermione on her cheek and on her forehead and on her lips. Then he whispered, "This song makes a wizard want his witch to take him to bed."

Hermione laughed as she took him by the hand and led him to the bedroom.

/*/

Draco had Hermione's lovely cream colored dress off in less than twenty seconds and he was gentle yet swift as he removed her bra and knickers. He laid Hermione on the bed as he stood to remove his clothing, but before he got into bed, Draco went to lock the floo. Somebody stepping through an unlocked floo would not stop him from making love to his witch this time.

Draco climbed in beside Hermione, rubbed his hand up and down her body and lowered his head to lick her nipples. She shivered with delight and opened her legs a little more. Draco licked her stomach and the back up to her nipples. Hermione's body wriggled in need, but Draco made no move to enter his witch…yet.

He looked into Hermione's eyes. "I think you broke up with me. So, just to be on the safe side I'll ask again while you are calm, rational and a little bit horny. Will you be my witch?" Hermione did not hesitate to answer yes.

Draco kissed Hermione and gently climbed onto her. He leaned down to kiss and suckle her breasts some more. Without a second thought, Hermione adjusted herself, reached down and put her hands around Draco's erection and tried to push his dick into her. Draco moved her hands away as he plunged into her. Hermione let out a little scream and grabbed Draco about his waist. They twisted, thrust, and bumped together. When Hermione wrapped her legs around her wizard he drove all the way in and Hermione felt her insides tighten with an intensity she'd never felt before. She was cumming and she shrieked out in pleasure. Draco pushed more rapidly and gasped, "I'm right there baby. Give it all to me. Oh fuck! Cum for me. Cum for me. Then they were there. They were both at the point of ecstasy where release almost becomes painful. And then they were over the edge with each partner still feeling the pulsating pleasure of release. Draco didn't stop pushing until his dick slipped out on it's own.

Hermione removed her legs from around Draco's back so he could lie down beside her. They laid there in each other's arms for several minutes before Draco asked, "Can we promise not to turn away from each other ever again? I love you Hermione. That's not going to change. It is my hope that we will trust each other no matter what. Talk to me when you have doubts and I'll do the same. Do you promise me?" Hermione nodded, but Draco wanted to hear her say it out loud.

Hermione shouted, "I promise and you know what else I've figured out? I've figured out that I'm in love with you and I love you."

Draco pulled Hermione on top of him and with his hands entwined in her hair kissed her passionately mumbling, "Thank you Merlin."

/*/

Hermione asked for a shower and one of his tee shirts so Draco padded across the room to the dresser, pulled out a tee shirt and handed it to her. As he watched her slip the tee over her nakedness he commented, "That necklace looks so good on you. Especially when you don't have on any clothes."

Hermione laughed as she made her way to the bathroom.

Draco had a surprise for Hermione an he planned on giving it to her after their supper. He thought it would look spectacular with the necklace.

Draco took his shower, after which he put on pajama bottoms and a tee and headed to the kitchen. Hermione was sitting on the couch with her head laid back, but looked at him when he came out of the bedroom and whined, "I'm hungry. Will you please feed me?"

Draco pulled her up from the couch and led her into the kitchen. They sat next to each other so they could kiss each other in between mouthfuls of food. For the first time in a month, Hermione had finished a plate of food. She felt stuffed.

Draco grabbed her by the hand and led her back through to the living room. They sat and talked and straightened out every kink in their relationship. Draco told her all about what he had been doing. He explained about Amelia being his partner and how all the appointments he had were all about his undercover work. Draco admitted the only good thing was he would be free of any obligations to Ministry Service on November 2 or before. He asked that Hermione keep everything he told her to herself until all his duties had been discharged and Hermione assured him she would. There was a lot swirling around both their minds about Emilio Lozier, but discussing that tosspot could wait until another time.

Draco excused himself to use the bathroom. When he came back, he asked Hermione to dance. Then he lifted Hermione's chin so he could look in her eyes. "I want this to be our song. Not your song, not my song. I want it to be our song. Do you agree?"

Hermione looked back into Draco's eyes and huskily whispered, "I agree."

Draco stopped dancing and held his witch. After taking a deep breath he calmly stated, "I am declaring my intentions Hermione. I want you in my life. I don't want to go through what I went through this last month ever again."

Hermione didn't even have to think about it. She was smiling and blushing as she answered Draco in the affirmative. They kissed each other thereby sealing their intentions to each other. Draco had declared and Hermione had accepted and no matter what came at them, they were a couple.

Sleepily Hermione asked, "Will you be coming back to Milan with me to take your rightful place as owner of DLM?"

"A team of hippogriffs couldn't keep me away. There are a few things in Milan which need sorting."


	12. Doesn't Get Any better Than This

Chapter is rated: **M**

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **It Takes A Village**

Draco grabbed her by the hand and led her back through to the living room. They sat and talked and straightened out every kink in their relationship. Draco told her all about what he had been doing. He explained about Amelia being his partner. He explained how the appointments he had were all about his undercover work. Draco admitted the only good thing was he would be free of any obligations to Ministry Service on November 2 or before. He asked that Hermione keep everything he told her to herself until all his duties had been discharged. Hermione had readily agreed.

Draco excused himself and went into the bedroom. When he came back he asked Hermione to dance. Draco lifted Hermione's chin so he could look in her eyes. "I want this to be our song. Not your song. Not my song. I want it to be our song. Do you agree?" Hermione looked back into Draco's eyes and huskily whispered, "I agree."

Draco stopped dancing and held his witch. After taking a deep breath he whispered, "I am declaring my intentions Hermione. I want you in my life. I don't want to ever go through what I went through this last month.

Hermione didn't even have to think about it. Hermione smiled when she told Draco she accepted his declaration of intent. They kissed each other. Draco had declared and Hermione had accepted. No matter what came at them they were a couple.

Sleepily Hermione asked, "Will you be coming back to Milan with me to take your rightful place as owner of DLM?" As Draco led his sleepy witch to bed he replied, "A team of hippogriffs couldn't keep me away. There are a few things in Milan which need straightening out."

**Chapter 12: Doesn't Get Any Better Than This**

Draco and Hermione slept in on Saturday. Hermione staggered to the bathroom around 11:00 am. Draco was awake by the time Hermione finished her bath and toilette. Hermione kissed at Draco as they passed each other but Draco grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Draco chided, "Did you really think I was going to let you off with that little peck? I've only just gotten you back. I want a big kiss every kiss."

Hermione grinned and went to retrieve the X-Box 360 from her bag. She really liked the game system. In the last month it had helped pass time and keep her mind off her life. Now she and Draco were back together they could go back to playing it together.

When Draco came out of the bathroom he saw the game system set up and joked, "You wouldn't be trying to keep my mind off the fact you are in my bed would you?

Hermione threw the controller to the side and spread herself out on the bed. Draco laughed and said, "You brazen little witch. Laid out for all the world to see."

Hermione lifted up the bottom of the tee shirt she was wearing. She was knickerless. She quipped, "I'm pretty sure you're not going to let the whole world in to see this." She raised the bottom of the tee shirt again to show her naked body.

Draco cleared his throat as he moved toward his witch. "You are absolutely correct. The only wizard who'll be looking at that will be me." Draco sat down on the edge of the bed so he could reach Hermione. He lifted the tee shirt off Hermione and threw it on the floor. He looked into the eyes of his witch and cheeked, "Now you're in for it."

Hermione looked into those darkening eyes and responded, "I hope so." Draco removed his tee and boxers and stretched out beside his witch.

Being with Draco had made Hermione comfortable with her self. She didn't want Draco to be the one who always had to make the first move or had to reach out for the first touch. Hermione wanted Draco to know how he made her feel.

Hermione kissed Draco's chest. She ran her tongue over his nipples. She sucked on his neck. Draco had been surprised. He loved it but he was surprised.

Hermione was running her tongue around his belly button. Draco was gasping. Hermione was doing things to him she'd never done before. She lifted herself up and straddled him as she looked into his eyes and whispered, "I want to take you in my mouth." Draco tried to lift her up but Hermione said, "You make me happy with your mouth. I want to make you happy with my mouth. I love you and I want to do this for you." Draco laid his head back down on the pillow. As Hermione put her mouth on his dick Draco actually hissed. Hermione liked the way he had hissed. Draco's hiss made her body run liquid.

This was Hermione's first time ever taking a wizard in her mouth. She hoped in the back of her mind that she was doing it right. She ran her mouth up and down Draco's dick. She touched his balls. Hermione did everything she could to make it good for him. Draco kept groaning and moving his left leg. Hermione thought it was time to give him release. The movements just came to her mind. She brought her hand up and moved it rapidly up and down as she brought her wizard to climax.

As he released Draco pulled Hermione up so she was lying on top of him. He whispered, "Thank you baby. Thank you so much but you didn't have to do that."

Throatily Hermione had replied, "You're my wizard. I want to make you happy." Draco lifted her chin and told her, "You make me happy just by being with me. By loving me. I don't want you to think you have to do that for me."

Hermione laid her head on Draco's chest and closed her eyes. She didn't want to tell Draco she had done it as much for herself as for him. Hermione felt as though she had crossed some milestone. Somehow it made her feel stronger.

Hermione was quiet for so long Draco asked, "Are you alright?"

Hermione had looked at him and smiled, "I feel like a brand new witch."

Draco moved Hermione onto the bed and quipped, "Well if you want to feel more brand new any time soon, feel free. You were amazing."

Hermione grinned. "I know." Draco laughed as he climbed onto his witch and shagged himself into greatness.

Draco had the house elf bring the lunch as they played the X-Box 360. They enjoyed a lazy afternoon. After being soundly beat three times in a row Draco admitted, "That game does not like me. Let's play the other one."

Hermione laughed, "Why don't we get ready to floo back to Milan?

Draco suddenly got serious as he related to Hermione, "On Monday, I'll need to contact Ministry Service to see if they need me to work. I was free of them while I was here in Britain but once I land in Milan I will have to report in. This will all be over on November 2nd. We'll get through it and I won't be keeping any secrets. I don't want to keep anything from you. Just so you know. They may pair me back up with Amelia. The job I am saddled with has nothing to do with us. Everything is out in the open."

Hermione reached up to run her fingers through Draco's hair. "There won't be any problems Draco. I'm fully aware of what you are doing. I trust you."

Draco snapped, "You trusting me is not going to go over too big with Lozier. I know you probably don't want to hear it but I believe he purposely brought you to Il Pasto that afternoon. He wanted you to see me. Somehow he knew I would be there with Amelia. Not to speak out of school but his knowledge of my whereabouts and who I would be with leads me to believe he may be involved in something more than acquisitions."

This was the first time Emilio's name had come up since Hermione had arrived in Britain.

Hermione laid her head on Draco's back. "Emilio has nothing to do with us. He's just a business client."

Draco replied, "He's a business client who used to date you. I don't like him around you. After I get out of this situation, we will be looking over that particular _client_. I don't think we need his business. I would obviously like to keep the Ministry business but we just don't need Lozier. Neither do I feel he should be taking you to lunch any time he likes. If he wants a meeting, he can come to DLM or he can send his assistant. He stepped in between you and I and I won't forget that. No wizard will ever put you in distress and not hear from me. Ever."

The last thing Hermione wanted was for Draco to get all worked up so she remarked, "Let's get ourselves ready to get back to Milan. Do you want to shower first or should I?"

Draco looked at his witch and smiled. "You go ahead. You weigh less than nothing. How long can it take?" Hermione called out, "Git."

Once they were showered and dressed, Hermione and Draco gathered up what they were taking and stepped into the bedroom floo. They stepped out into Hermione's old flat. They weren't going to spend any time in this flat so they walked through and stepped into the international floo. Hermione set the alarm in Britain and they stepped out of the floo into Milan.

Draco looked around saying, "It's good to be home." Hermione smiled. Draco was home.

It was too late but Hermione realized that she and Draco should have stayed one more night in Britain so they could spend time with their friends. Then she remembered that Harry wanted to have a big party after Draco was released from his duty. That would be soon enough. They would see all of their friends then. Hermione knew the next month would be hard on them while Draco worked his duty. The good part was, there was a big party coming down the road. The shite part was, she would have to act as Draco's side bit until then.

Draco had gone into the bedroom and come out with a puzzled look on his face. "Where are my clothes Hermione?"

Hermione had forgotten she vanished them in a fit of pique. "You'll have to get new clothes or bring more from your flat. I found myself in the closet smelling them so often I vanished them so I didn't have to see them. Besides, I didn't think we would be getting back together. I'm sorry. I was angry."

Draco chided, "I loved those suits. At least you didn't vanish them to make room for another wizard's clothes. Of that I'm thankful. Next time could you just shrink them down?"

Hermione cheeked, "So you think there will be a next time. I've got news for you Mr. Owner, Mr. Undercover Man. This time was the last time. There won't be anymore separations for us."

Draco laughed as he grabbed his witch. "That was a slip of the tongue. I don't expect us to separate ever again."

Draco's next words took Hermione by surprise. He had stepped back and pulled out a box and remarked, "I've been carrying this around for more than a month. I know what I want and I want you. I don't want to wait. You've accepted my declaration of intent and I want us to take the next step. Therefore, Hermione Jean Granger will you do me the courtesy of becoming my wife?"

Hermione was tongue tied. Finally she was able to stammer, "Yes. I would be proud to become your wife."

Draco opened the box in his hand and held Hermione's finger up so he could slip an emerald cut diamond and platinum engagement ring on her finger.

Draco smiled at his new fiancee and said, "I won't take the chance of losing you again. You are mine. Now when we disagree I hope as far as you'll go is from the bedroom to the living room."

Hermione looked at her perfect engagement ring and screamed. "I love you Draco Malfoy and I love my ring a lot as well."

Draco smiled and asked, "Are you happy? May I have the pleasure of dancing with my fiancee?"

Hermione jumped into Draco's arms and they danced to their song. They lasted until the fourth line of lyrics before they were undressing each other. They were only half dressed when the international floo activated and had to run for the bedroom. Neither one had taken the time lock the floo when they returned from Britain.

A minute later Harry and Hannah were stepping out of the floo.

Harry was grinning as he called, "Come out. We know you're here. At least we think you're here. Hermione followed Draco into the living room where they greeted Harry and Hannah.

Hannah said, "I'm sorry folks. It's all Harry's fault. I told him we shouldn't be showing up unannounced. But you know my wizard. He's headstrong."

Hermione looked from Harry to Hannah and drawled, "So you're wizard and witch now are you? Congratulations. I think you two make a lovely couple."

Hannah said, "Yup. I've snagged myself a hero."

Hermione looked at her best friend. She thought Harry was too happy. Something was up with him. He was grinning like a madman and he looked as though he was going to burst.

Hermione was bursting herself. She wanted to share their news. She finally shouted, "Draco asked me to marry him. We are officially an engaged couple. You are the first to know."

Harry shouted, "Good show."

Hannah came over to look at the ring. She whistled as she hugged Hermione. "Hermione that is a gorgeous ring. Congratulations and congratulations to you too Draco." Draco grinned as Harry came over to clap him on the back and shake his hand.

Harry grinned so wide it was as if he was the fiance.

One look at her fiance and her best friend told Hermione why Harry had been grinning like a madman. He and Draco must have previously discussed Draco's intention to ask her to marry him. Hermione smiled and remarked, "Gits," in a lowly voice.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and grinned. Draco went to get champagne out of the cooler so the two couple could toast each other.

Harry suggested, "Let's go out to celebrate. Should we go out in Milan or should we floo through and go out in London?"

Draco thought a night at The Acanto Restaurant in the Dorchester Hotel would be nice. Draco assured them, "The Acanto is one of the finest restaurants in Milan that is open on Saturday night." Hannah, Hermione and Harry were fine with the idea.

"Of course Potter will have to find a suit somewhere." Draco drawled.

Harry retorted to Draco, "I'll just use one of yours."

Draco gestured for Harry to follow as he headed towards the floo. "Somebody's fiance threw all his suits away. We'll have to floo over to mine to get a suit. We'll be back shortly."

Hermione wanted Carmela to be one of the first with whom she shared her and Draco's news so she floo called Carmela to see if she and Fausto wanted to join them at the restaurant.

Carmela advised Hermione, "Fausto and I have been invited to a function at the Dorchester by some of Fausto's old group. We will probably see you there."

After the floo call, Hermione told Hannah she was more than welcome to wear one of her gowns.

Hannah was more than happy to borrow a dress. She did remark, "You are so tiny, we will have to magically alter any gown I choose."

Hannah chose a rose colored, full skirt gown with a low back and neck. She looked beautiful in the dress.

Hermione chose a close fitting, silver gown with a very low neck and back. The dress fit Hermione perfectly.

Hannah had quipped, "Don't let your arse get too used to that dress. I don't think Draco…"

Draco and Harry were back. Draco was handsome in grey and Harry was handsome in navy blue pinstripe.

"Draco won't what?" When Hermione came out the bedroom he had quipped, "Draco won't be letting his fiancee wear that dress out in public. That's what Draco won't."

Hannah giggled. Harry smirked.

Hermione retorted, "You are the owner of a million dollar company. You should have a fascinating and nicely dressed witch on your arm. As long as that witch is me."

Draco leaned in to whisper, "You are much more fascinating without any clothes. Be that as it may, I would like for you to wear something with a little more cloth please."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Hannah as she went back into the bedroom to find a Draco proper gown. Hermione pulled out a fern green, sleek, silk gown with leaves for straps and half leaves in place of cleavage. It was as daring as the first gown just a different color. Hermione smiled at her image in the mirror and thought to herself, next time my fiance will keep his trap shut. Hermione did her makeup over and changed her accessories. She piled her hair on top of her head and conjured up two green leaf combs to put in her hair.

When Hermione walked back into the living room Harry had whistled. Draco had frowned and sighed. Hannah had excused herself to the bathroom.

Hermione pretended she didn't know what was going on as she kissed Draco and asked, "Is this better?" Draco growled, "Let's just stay in and call for takeaway."

Harry was almost bent over he was laughing so hard.

Draco was not amused but he couldn't ask Hermione to change again. He huffed and remarked, "We should go. I called for reservations but there is a function at The Dorchester tonight so it will probably be overcrowded."

Hermione had replied, "I spoke to Carmela. She and Fausto have been invited to attend a Ministry related event at The Dorchester tonight. We will probably run into them."

Draco gave Harry the address for the Dorchester. It would land them at the apparition point outside the hotel. The two couples landed within seconds of each other and headed inside.

Where Draco used to be fawned over in London, Hermione was fawned over in Milan. She was owner and head of DLM and that obviously carried some weight. The reservation was under Malfoy. However, the greeter nodded to the other three and greeted Hermione by name. As they were being led to their table, James waved at Hermione as did Philip the Auror from the Ministry ball.

Draco frowned and asked Hermione, "Would you please turn down that smile a bit? It's attracting attention." Hermione grinned and pinched Draco on the arm she was holding

The four were shown to a very nice table. Hermione saw quite a few Ministry people seated in the restaurant. Hermione thought to herself, the food at the function must not be very good.

After they ordered, Harry mentioned he had previously met Philip the Auror at a Ministry seminar the previous year. Harry excused himself to go speak with Philip.

Hannah, Hermione and Draco chatted among themselves as Draco tried to watch every wizard who was watching Hermione. Harry came back to the table just as the food arrived and the four chatted while they ate.

It was a pleasant evening and the food was wonderful.

The hotel also had a lounge with a bar and a band. Hermione and Hannah felt like dancing. They wanted to go to the lounge after the meal.

As they moved into the lounge there were quite a few faces Hermione remembered from the ball. The wizards nodded while the witches gave little waves. Hermione wasn't above noticing that Draco was the recipient of quite a few appreciative stares.

Hermione chuckled to herself, maybe she'd have to tell Draco to turn down _his _smile a bit.

About fifteen minutes later Carmela and Fausto entered the lounge. They came over to the table to see if there was room for them. There was more than enough room so they sat. Carmela and Fausto remembered Draco, Harry and Hannah from the party. The wizards shook hands. Unknowingly, Fausto had been the catalyst for getting Hermione and Draco back together. There was instant respect for Fausto from both Harry and Draco. The wizards spoke among themselves as though they'd been friends for years.

The three wizards went to the bar to get drinks. Hermione took that opportunity to flash her left hand at Carmela. Carmela laughed, "Now wasn't that easy? Congratulations Hermione. You and Draco make a lovely couple." The witches oohed and aahed over the ring until Fausto, Harry and Draco came back to the table.

While Draco, Fausto and Harry were gone Carmela had commented on Hannah and Hermione's gowns. She told them they looked amazing. Then she had quipped to Hermione, "Seems as though the color green has become the favorite of a fair few wizards tonight. I won't be surprised if there are reports of a few broken necks tomorrow." Hermione and Hannah laughed out loud.

Carmela offered Draco her congratulations and wished him and Hermione good luck. Draco grinned and hugged Hermione as he replied, "I'm a very lucky wizard. Thank you."

Fausto shook Draco's hand again and offered his congratulations as well. Fausto also quipped, "Hermione has become like a daughter to us. I will be the first at your door if you hurt her."

Draco drawled, "I will never hurt this witch. As far as knocking on my door, you would probably have to get in line behind Potter."

Harry lifted his glass in agreement. "I'll drink to that."

Carmela informed Hermione. "Sal and Gas are looking around for a two bedroom house or apartment. They'll probably be asking you for tips.

Hermione was surprised. "I didn't think Gas or Sal would leave home until they married. I guess they've found something which warrants them having a little extra privacy."

Carmela smiled as she replied, "I think you may be right Hermione."

Draco asked Hermione, "Do you want to dance?" She and Draco passed several DLM employees who stood to shake Draco's hand as they made their way to the dance floor. Hermione and Draco stayed on the dance floor for four straight songs. The fourth song was a slow song. Draco pulled Hermione in close and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Draco leaned down to tell Hermione that he would be throwing that dress out when they got home because too many blokes were admiring his fiancee.

Hermione responded with a laugh. "You'll only be throwing it away because I vanished your suits."

Draco countered, "No my love. I'll be throwing it away because it draws the eye of too many wizards." Draco kissed her on the mouth and kept dancing." Draco walked Hermione back to the table before he stepped away to go to the men's room.

Hermione introduced James Wooley to Harry, Hannah and Fausto when James stopped by to say hello. James looked as though he wanted to say something to Hermione but he thought better of it. James leaned in to mention he would be ringing her on Monday. Hermione raised her eyebrows but didn't question his statement.

Carmela watched in amusement. She had seen the Minister of Acquisitions a little earlier. She was a smart witch and thought she knew what James was on about. Poor James might not know it but he was working for the losing side. Carmela smiled when James complimented her on always being so pleasant.

Draco arrived back at the table while James was still there. Hermione introduced James to Draco. The wizards shook hands but Draco wasn't pleased to have a wizard hanging over Hermione especially a wizard who worked for the piece of shite Lozier. James left the table shortly after Draco returned.

Hermione, Carmela and Hannah excused themselves to go to the ladies room. Carmela didn't know how much she could say in front of Hannah so she didn't say anything of a personal nature while they were in the ladies room. She did notice the attention Hermione garnered simply by walking to the ladies room. Especially from the Minister of Acquisitions. Minister Lozier had stood when they passed back by but he had not approached them. Carmela laughed to herself. That wizard never gives up.

By 11:00 everybody at the table was ready to go. Carmela and Fausto wished everyone a good night. Carmela mentioned she and Fausto needed to say goodnight to some Ministry people. Carmela gave Hermione a significant look which Hermione took to mean Emilio was in attendance.

Hermione was even more ready to go. She called on good luck to get them out of there without running into Emilio. Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't going to be that lucky. As she, Harry, Hannah and Draco moved to the door, Emilio and his date appeared in Hermione's line of sight. Hermione turned her gaze away from Emilio but he made himself known. Hermione realized Draco had seen him as well when she felt him stiffen. Hermione whispered, "I love you. I am your fiancee and Emilio Lozier is nothing more than a business contact to us. Please remember where you are." Draco nodded but remained stiff. Hermione turned and noticed the same thing about Harry. The two wizards appeared to be one movement away from pulling their wands.

Emilio had spotted Harry and come over while the witch trailed behind him. Emilio greeted Harry, Hannah, Draco and Hermione. He never took his eyes off Hermione. His witch stood behind him waiting to be introduced but Emilio didn't acknowledge her presence in any way.

When the witch heard Hermione's name she had stepped around Emilio. Evidently to get a look at Hermione. She spoke in a one of those little baby voices vapid witches think are so cute. Her voice was like an injured owl. She let everyone know she was with Emilio by grabbing his arm.

Hermione hoped Draco was not going to make a remark. Once again luck was not with Hermione.

Draco remarked, "Slow night Lozier? No tricks up your sleeve tonight?"

Hermione cut across whatever Emilio was going to say, "Let's get home guys. I'm tired off my feet. I'd like to go now."

Draco turned to his fiancee and said, "Okay baby. Let's get home. Goodnight Lozier. Goodnight witch not important enough to be introduced."

Harry laughed. Hannah and Hermione hurried their wizards out of the restaurant. Hermione wanted to take Draco to task but she didn't want to start a row. She wanted to discuss it in a calm and rational manner. She and Draco would have to work with Emilio. It would never be a friendly working relationship but it could be cordial.

Harry, Hannah and Draco landed in the living room laughing. Hermione smiled but she didn't want Draco to think she condoned his behavior. Harry's laughter subsided then he would start all over again. "Good night witch not important enough to be introduced. Good one Malfoy. The git couldn't keep his eyes off Hermione."

Draco stopped laughing immediately. Harry realized what he had just said and sobered immediately. He turned to Draco, "My apologies Draco. The sneaky git just makes me want to hex him."

Draco sniped, "You have no idea."

It was after midnight when Hermione's mobile phone rang. Hermione answered the phone in the bedroom because that's where the phone had been. Draco came into the bedroom and sat down on the bed beside Hermione as she listened to someone on the other end. Hermione hadn't said a word. She was just listening. Finally Hermione said, "I'm not sure why this call couldn't have waited until a more reasonable time. I hope this won't sound out of line but are you sure it's me you should be calling? You must mean to call Ginny. Weren't you instrumental in helping them secretly meet? No Celia. That's probably not such a good idea Celia. You must be well aware Emilio and I aren't dating anymore and haven't been for a while. That's nice. I think your mum and dad are lovely as well. Please give them my regards. Thank you. Goodnight.

Draco growled, "Was that Celia Lozier? What did she want? Why is she calling you? You never mentioned you went home with Lozier to meet his parents. What's all this about Hermione?"

Hermione looked Draco in the eye and responded to his questions. "Celia called to tell me she is in Italy and her parents want me to visit them. I met Emilio's parents the weekend I came to interview for the position and they did seem like lovely people."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair as he replied, "I love you and I trust you so I'm not going to try to tell you what to do but Celia Lozier is probably not a witch you'd want for a friend."

Hermione kissed Draco on the shoulder and retorted, "Let's not talk about Celia Lozier. Especially if we want to remain calm and rational. We have company. Let's go back out to the living room."

Harry was alone in the living room. Hermione looked around. Harry said, "Hannah was tired. We've confiscated the bedroom on the lower level for the night. I hope you don't mind. I was waiting here to let you know. Now that you know, I'm going downstairs to get some sleep. Goodnight. See you a little later."

"Of course we don't mind. Draco replied. We'll see you later."

Draco quipped, "There's no one who needs entertaining. Let's go to bed."

Hermione was quiet as she changed into her pajamas. Draco sighed. He knew Hermione had something on her mind. They might as well address it now. He asked, "What's wrong love?"

Hermione climbed into bed and put her arms around Draco before she whispered, " I don't want either of the Lozier's to interfere in our relationship. They are cunning and devious. Working together they might try something."

Draco sat up on his elbow to look at Hermione. "There's no way either or both of them can interfere between us. I had a history with Celia. That's true but it was years ago. You are my fiancee and the witch I want for life. Do not let that beautiful mind of yours lead you down any path but the right one."

Hermione also sat up and leaned back against the headboard. "I know you love me Draco but sometimes situations get out of control before we realize what's happening. It will kill me if you let Celia sneak up on you as she did at Harry's party. I don't think any witch should be touching you in that manner except me. Any witch."

Draco gently pulled Hermione back down in the bed. He answered in a soft voice, "And no witch ever will. You're right about that night Hermione. That was a very poor public showing even if I was caught off guard. I have only myself to blame. I apologize for that. As you know, even as far back as that night and before I wanted my attentions to be on you. But you couldn't see me. Neither were you mine to taste. But I tasted you that night Hermione and I knew no matter what happened I didn't want any other witch. That's how it remains to this day. I am a Malfoy so I will only admit this once. I was frightened you would let Lozier get to the place I wanted to be. I held onto hope right up until the night of your going away party. I saw the way he touched you and the way he held you. I was sure you and he had slept together. I was undone. I left for the US feeling the lowest I've felt in my life."

Hermione pulled Draco in for a passionate kiss and as their lips parted she whispered, "You are the first and only wizard who I've been with sexually. I'm a late bloomer. When our friends were having sex, I was at the Ministry lobbying for the rights of others. I've never been with Emilio or any other wizard."

Draco grabbed Hermione and put his face in her neck as he whispered, "Thank you Merlin for making me such a lucky man."

They were both emotional. They went to sleep hugged together as one.

Draco wasn't going to let Hermione off that easily. He went to use the bathroom and on the way back to bed he had cast locking and silencing charms on the bedroom door. Then he had kissed Hermione awake so he could show her his very fine erection.

Hermione was just as quick as Draco. She had patted his very fine erection and excused herself to use the bathroom. On her way back to the bed she had taken off her pajamas and made a pirouette as she quipped, "Well fiance, what can your very fine erection do with this?"

Draco reached out, grabbed her and landed her on her back on the bed. Hoarsely he had responded, "Let us just show you." Gazing into Hermione's eyes Draco had positioned himself and plunged into Hermione. Hermione made the scream Draco called her sex scream and lifted to meet him. Their sex as well as their release seemed even more fantastic as all the emotion of their talk drained out alongside their liquids.

Hermione and Draco laid there for thirty or so minutes before she got up to take a shower. Hermione called over her shoulder, "Get your lazy arse up. We have guests who we can beat the crap out of playing XCOM: Enemy Unknown."

Draco laughed. "You are truly a formidable opponent. I want to be your partner."

Draco went in the bathroom as Hermione spelled the room back to clean and fresh. She pulled the X-Box 360 out of her bag and brought it back to size. She was ready to kick some wizard arse. Draco was still in the bathroom when Hermione took down the charms and headed out to find some victims.

Harry and Hannah were in the kitchen. Hannah had taken the liberty of fixing an amazing breakfast.

While Hermione waited for Draco to eat with her she explained the X-Box to Harry and Hannah. They had both heard of the muggle game system but hadn't seen one. Hermione was explaining a little about it when Draco came into the kitchen whining, "Don't show Hannah too much or I'll have two witches who can beat me on the bloody thing."

Hannah and Hermione laughed.

After breakfast the four friends sat down to play EU. The witches beat Draco and Harry repeatedly. Draco and Harry finally gave up after two solid hours of being beat into the ground.

Hermione asked if Harry and Hannah wanted to accompany her and Draco over to the weekly dinner at Carmela's.

They declined and got ready to floo back to London. Hannah thanked them for the use of their bedroom. Both she and Harry extended another round of congratulations as they stepped into the floo.

Hermione went in to freshen up a bit before going to Carmela's house. Draco surprised Hermione as he was going to Carmela's willingly and hadn't made any disparaging remarks about Gas.

When they were ready to floo through Hermione grabbed Draco and kissed him soundly on the lips. Draco laughed and asked, "Is that something to keep me calm when the little blighter steps over to ask you to help him with his phone?"

Hermione grinned as they went through the floo. She knew Draco had changed his opinion about Gas. At least she thought he had.

It was a lovely dinner. Both Gas and Sal had been surprised when Carmela mentioned Hermione's engagement but they had both shook Draco's hand, kissed Hermione on the cheek and extended their congratulations.

For one fleeting second Hermione thought she saw a look of sadness or regret pass over Gas. If it had been there it was short lived because Gas congratulated them loudest of all. Gas and Sal held sway over the dinner table as they spoke of their plans to get an apartment.

Hermione asked if the realtor was helping them. Sal answered for the both of them. "Kim has been instrumental in our looking around for an apartment. It looks as though she wants to spend some quiet time with my big brother."

Fausto growled, "Watch it Sal." Gas smiled as he told Hermione that Kim was a big help.

Draco surprised everyone by offering an apartment in the building he owned a couple of miles away. Draco explained that it was a two bedroom, three bath with a fully equipped kitchen and a study. Gas thanked Draco but admitted, "I'm sure the apartment is pretty far out of our price range."

Draco countered Gas' admission, "You are the best online supervisor at DLM and I have seen first hand the job you are doing. So if DLM has an available apartment I think I can safely offer it up to one of our best employees. The monthly rate will be two hundred Euros. Have your realtor get in touch with either Hermione or your mum on Monday. They'll take care of the details."

Gas and Sal sat with their mouths hanging open for a good three seconds. Finally Gas stood up to shake Draco's hand and accept the offer. He said. Thank you Draco. Your offer is quite unexpected but quite welcome." Sal stood and thanked Draco as well. The two brothers excused themselves from the table evidently to go call Kim.

Draco, Hermione, Fausto and Carmela sat down in the living room with after dinner drinks. Several times Hermione caught Carmela _and_ Fausto grinning at her as though she was their daughter. Hermione blushed and placed her arm through Draco's. Draco smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. Draco too looked up into the beaming faces of Carmela and Fausto.

The four chatted a bit more before Hermione suggested that she and Draco go home to prepare for work in the morning. After the hugs and handshakes, Draco and Hermione stepped back through the floo.

As soon as they stepped into their floo room, Hermione hugged her wizard so tight he grunted.

She beamed, "You are my favorite wizard."

Draco smirked, "I'm your only wizard Granger and that's the way it's going to stay."

Hermione reminded Draco that he didn't have any clothes there. He might want to go get a few things if he wanted to floo directly to work. Draco agreed he should do that. As an afterthought Draco asked about the green dress she had worn the previous night. Hermione grinned, "You're not throwing away my lovely gown."

Draco leaned over to kiss Hermione and quipped, "Okay. You win this time but the next time you go to wear it I'm going to spell it into a burlap sack. Let the wizards stare at you in a sack. I'll be back shortly."

Hermione smiled after her handsome wizard. She just couldn't get over the fact that she and Draco were back together for good. Hermione had her head laid back on the couch when Celia Lozier passed across her mind. No matter what Draco said, Hermione didn't want that nasty witch anywhere near him.

Hermione was a brilliant witch. She knew there was more to Celia's call than a simple howdy do. Either she was up to something or she and Emilio were up to something. Either way, Hermione planned to be on her guard at all times. Neither one of the Lozier's would catch her out.


	13. The Barrier Doesn't Apply

Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes down the road.

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **Doesn't Get Any Better Than This**

Draco, Hermione, Fausto and Carmela sat down in the living room with after dinner drinks. Several times Hermione caught Carmela _and_ Fausto grinning at her as though she was their daughter. Hermione blushed and placed her arm through Draco's. Draco smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. Draco too looked up into the beaming faces of Carmela and Fausto.

The four chatted a bit more before Hermione suggested that she and Draco go home to prepare for work in the morning. After the hugs and handshakes, Draco and Hermione stepped back through the floo.

As soon as they stepped into their floo room, Hermione hugged her wizard so tight he grunted.

She beamed, "You are my favorite wizard."

Draco smirked, "I'm your only wizard Granger and that's the way it's going to stay."

Hermione reminded Draco that he didn't have any clothes there. He might want to go get a few things if he wanted to floo directly to work. Draco agreed he should do that. As an afterthought Draco asked about the green dress she had worn the previous night. Hermione grinned, "You're not throwing away my lovely gown."

Draco leaned over to kiss Hermione and quipped, "Okay. You win this time but the next time you go to wear it I'm going to spell it into a burlap sack. Let the wizards stare at you in a sack. I'll be back shortly."

Hermione smiled after her handsome wizard. She just couldn't get over the fact that she and Draco were back together for good. Hermione had her head laid back on the couch when Celia Lozier passed across her mind. No matter what Draco said, Hermione didn't want that nasty witch anywhere near him.

Hermione was a brilliant witch. She knew there was more to Celia's call than a simple howdy do. Either she was up to something or she and Emilio were up to something. Either way, Hermione planned to be on her guard at all times. Neither one of the Lozier's would catch her out.

**Chapter 13: The Barrier Doesn't Apply**

It hadn't taken Draco too long to gather some clothing and bring it back to Hermione's house. Hermione sat on the bed and watched as Draco brought his clothes back to size and put them away in the closet. As Draco put the last suit away he turned to Hermione and cheeked, "If these clothes disappear Granger, I will call the law. And I don't mean Harry. Then again maybe I will call Harry."

Hermione cheeked right back, "And you think Harry will be on your side Malfoy? Think again." Draco laughed, "You're right. Potter would probably arrest me."

Hermione held out her arms beckoning her wizard. Draco sat beside her on the bed, ran his fingers through her hair and looked at her as he pushed the hair away from her neck. "You make me so happy Hermione. I won't let anything come between us." Hermione smiled as she passionately kissed him on the lips.

Just as it had when he left for Britain, the building was buzzing. This time it buzzed about the return of the boss. Before 8:30, the entire building knew Draco Malfoy was finished with his family business in London and was back as owner of DLM.

Hermione and Draco took a walk around the entire building to greet their employees and get their input on the way they thought things were going. Every comment had been positive with many compliments going to Hermione.

Draco was very pleased with what he heard. On the elevator ride back up to the office Draco snuck a quick kiss from his fiancee.

When they got back to the office, Hermione gave Draco time to get himself acclimated before she went in to speak to him about a pay rise for Willem and Gas. She also got all the information from Draco about the apartment Gas and Sal would be renting.

Draco signed off on the requests for pay rises and had also given Hermione all the information on the apartment saying it was available to occupy as soon as Gas and Sal were ready.

Before Hermione left his office Draco pulled her close and kissed her. He looked her in the eyes and said "I have to report in with Ministry Service. It's more than likely I'll be gone all day. I love you and I don't want you to worry."

Hermione hugged him back. "Be careful, she said. I'll see you at home."

Draco waved to Hermione and Carmela as he left the office to go sign in for duty at Ministry Service.

Hermione processed the paperwork for Gas and Willem herself. It was a business after all. Carmela could not process paperwork for her own son. No matter how aboveboard the paperwork, it just wasn't done.

After the rises were entered into the system, Hermione called Willem and asked that he and Gas come see her.

Hermione looked through some of the daily schedules laying on her desk. The Travelers had fallen in line. They came in picked up orders and left for their designated destinations. The rest of the Travelers checked the inventory for company needs and wants and tracked down product either by owl or in person. Every one of the Travelers left a daily schedule of their whereabouts with Carmela before they left the building. Hermione wasn't worried about any of them.

Hermione was interested in the poser who had brought illegal merchandise into DLM. She meant to ask Carmela who it was, did they still work at DLM and what had been done to tighten up regulations so nothing like that could happen again. For now, Hermione decided to check around quietly. After Draco had completed his undercover duty someone would feel the wrath. There was no place in any business for employees who put the company and company standing in jeopardy.

Willem and Gas appeared at her office door thirty five minutes later. Hermione first complimented both wizards on the job they were doing. Then she advised them they were both in for a pay rise which was effective immediately. Both wizards beamed as they sat there listening to their Head. Hermione included the fact that Draco was also impressed with their work as well as their work ethic and had been instrumental in their pay rise. Hermione looked at her favorite two employees and realized the company did not have to worry about any other illegal products getting into inventory.

Hermione stated, "I know you two are not an island unto yourselves. I know you have other good workers down there. Therefore Willem, I would like for you to put together a list of those employees you feel warrant a pay rise. We want to recognize hard working employees. I'll expect the list by days end. For the sake of good will I must ask you to keep your pay rises to yourself until I can get rises into the system for those who will be on your list. Thank you. Keep up the good work."

Both Gas and Willem thanked Hermione and had shaken her hand before they left the office.

By the time Gas and Willem left her office Carmela had heard from Kim. The realtor had scheduled a walk through for that evening at 5:30 pm. Carmela had given her the codes to the apartment but Kim would be stopping by to pick up Gas and Sal at 5:00 pm.

Hermione and Carmela had a good laugh at the speed with which Kim had moved. It was obvious the realtor needed a private place in which to receive the attentions of her wizard.

Carmela cheeked, "My babies are growing up." Hermione cheeked right back, "Your babies have been grown up for quite a while."

The two witches finally settled down to work with several bouts of stifled laughter popping up every now and again.

At 11:00 am Carmela stepped into Hermione's office to let her know James was on the phone. Hermione nodded as she picked up her phone.

She said, "Good morning James. What can we do for you this morning?" Hermione listened as James explained that there had been a problem with the delivery last Thursday and the Minister would like to discuss it with her. He asked if Hermione could make it to the Ministry for 3:00?"

Hermione asked, "What kind of problem James? I was told everything had gone well and Emilio had even ordered three new products for delivery this week. Are you suggesting my warehouse manager has misled me? I cannot see what could have gone wrong with your products between Thursday afternoon and now. Does the Ministry not have receivers and quality control specialists? We have them at DLM and they are very good at their job. I feel as though DLM is being held hostage for no apparent reason. I suggest you send me a detailed report of what was wrong with the delivery. Please send it by speed owl so I can get this matter resolved as quickly as possible. I will not be able to make the appointment Emilio has set but he is welcome to come to DLM to discuss this issue. I will wait for your owl. I'll speak to you later James."

Hermione hung up the phone and called out to Carmela. Carmela got up from her desk and came to stand in the doorway.

Carmela snorted, "It would appear that the good Minister is up to his little tricks. Not to be rude about a Ministry official but that wizard is an arse. He just doesn't know how to let go. Are you sure you didn't give him a little touch of the private stuff? The Minister definitely has your scent which is in itself strange. In the magical world you are only supposed to be able to catch and hold the scent of the witch or wizard you are meant to be with for life. We know magical folks date and tryst like anyone else but the day they catch the scent of their intended it is over for any other witch or wizard. No one else is supposed to be able to catch your scent in that way. The Minister seems to have caught your scent and for some reason he can't let go. Minister Lozier should have lost your scent when you and Draco got together as intendeds. I think this is a first. I'll have to look this up. It's unheard of."

Hermione hadn't thought of it in that way but what Carmela had just said made sense. Perhaps something in Emilio was different from normal wizards. Maybe he couldn't let go because he couldn't let go. Hermione was determined to research it with Carmela.

Hermione heard Carmela let out a giggle so she got up to see what was going on.

Carmela looked up at her Head and let out another giggle. "Do you think the Minister knows you're engaged?"

Hermione smiled, "I think Emilio knows something is up by the shite he tried to pull today."

Carmela nodded in agreement.

Hermione huffed, "Problems with the delivery. Meet him at 3:00. I think not. It may come down to Emilio pulling Ministry business but we'll deal with that if it comes."

The day passed pleasantly enough. Hermione took a Local Travel to Wales to check over a shipment that had become available due to the closure of a family owned business. Hermione got an excellent deal on throwaway towels and toilet tissue. She had signed for ten thousand units of each to be shipped back to DLM. Hermione arrived back in the office at 4:50 and had just come back from freshening up when Carmela signaled she had a phone call.

Hermione picked up the phone to hear James. Hermione asked for the second time that day, "What can I help you with James?" James replied, "I would like for you to know everything has been sorted on this end. The deficiencies that were attributed to DLM in fact were caused by another company altogether. Please accept our apologies. I was also wondering if you would be available for tea later tonight. The tea would be with me and a friend."

Hermione would be out anyway so she didn't have a problem having tea with James. She told James she would be available after 5:30 because she had an engagement at 5:00. James asked if he could meet her after her engagement. Hermione gave him the address of Sal and Gas' new apartment. They agreed to meet at 5:45 at a tea shop in the vicinity of the apartment.

When Hermione hung up she asked Carmela, "Are you going to check out the apartment?" Carmela quipped, "Without a doubt."

Hermione asked if she could tag along and would Carmela have tea with her and James.

Carmela replied, "Of course you can see the apartment with us and of course I'll come with you to tea. Just as a tip, don't be surprised if the Minister shows up to the tea.

Hermione sighed because she had thought of the very same thing. She told Carmela they should invite Gas and Sal to the tea as well. Carmela laughed, "Yes let's."

Sal arrived at DLM at 4:55. Kim arrived at 5:00 and Gas came upstairs at 5:10.

After discussing the plan, the group apparated to the apartment. Everyone including Hermione was amazed at the luxury of the apartment. Carmela had tears in her eyes she was so overwhelmed. Hermione thought for a moment Sal and Gas would fall out in a dead faint. They were almost as overwhelmed as their mother and they both had hugged Hermione. Kim had a continual blush throughout the entire showing. After Sal and Gas made three passes through the apartment they were ready to leave.

Hermione explained, "You've both got an apartment. Now I need a favor. Your mother and I need you to accompany us to a tea."

Sal accepted immediately. Gas stammered, "May I have a rain check? Kim and I want to look around the apartment a bit more."

Hermione glanced at Carmela and replied, "No problem. Sal will be with us." Gas said, "Thanks Hermione. I'll see you later."

Carmela, Sal and Hermione headed to the tea shop. They had been seated for about five minutes when James arrived with Celia Lozier in tow. Hermione would have gotten up and walked away but she was with Carmela and Sal.

Sal, Carmela and Celia were introduced to each other. Celia made small talk with Hermione and Carmela but it was clear her interest was in Sal. And no surprise to Hermione, Celia was practically dating Sal by the time tea was over.

James was very quiet so Hermione asked if she could have a word with him. As they stepped away Celia stopped her conversation to give James a strange look.

When they were away from the table Hermione asked, "What was that look about James?"

James had the courtesy to look embarrassed. "I guess she was warning me away from you. The Minister hasn't come right out and said but I think he feels you and I are getting too close. You do know the Minister holds you in very high esteem."

Hermione replied, "Emilio and I broke up in England and that's the end of it. We need to remain cordial for business reasons but that's all it will ever be. Keep that in mind when you are making calls to set up lunches and such between us. In any case, I have recently become engaged. I will not be accepting any more lunches with Emilio if I can help it."

James remarked, "I have no wish to die. I will not be the one to tell Minister Lozier you are engaged." Hermione smiled and patted James on the back. He smiled as well.

Hermione asked, "Why are we here tonight James?

James hesitated, "I was going to beg you to see the Minister just to make my life a little easier but I see that is not going to happen. I guess I'll just have to roll with the punches so to speak."

Hermione laughed again.

James gestured with his hands. "He's not going to give up until you are married to him and at the hospital waiting to deliver his child."

Hermione didn't reply and they headed back to the table.

Carmela signaled she was ready to go. She and Hermione stood up to leave. James walked them out and went about his way. Carmela and Hermione parted to apparate to their separate homes but not before Hermione sniped, "Mother daughter talk coming up tomorrow. Carmela raised her eyebrows but didn't comment. She waved.

Hermione landed in the area in her home set aside for those who apparate in. It was 7:00 pm. Draco came out of the bedroom to give Hermione a kiss. He looked questioningly at his fiancee. Hermione smiled. "I went with Sal and Gas to see the apartment and ended up having tea with James, Sal, Carmela and Celia Lozier."

Draco started to speak but clamped his mouth shut. Hermione retorted, "It seems as though Celia is trying to get hooks into Sal. I can't say I'm surprised. That witch surely gets around. As far as I'm concerned she can shag every wizard in Milan as long as she stays away from you. James told me in confidence that Emilio does not plan to give up on me until I'm married to him and in the hospital having his first child. I'm worried he has brought Celia here to catch your attentions. You've been warned."

Draco yelled, "I'm tired of him Hermione. He has brought his Assistant into this and is discussing you in this manner. It's all about stepping in between you and me. Perhaps he thinks he can make us so angry with each other we'll break up. It will eventually come down to problems. My hands are tied right now as I do not want to end up in prison but Lozier has surprises coming after November second."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco and kissed him soundly on the mouth and asked, "Have you eaten?" Draco told her he had waited for her. So the fiance and the fiancee had supper together talking about this, that and the other.

After supper, the lovers engaged in some quality private time. Draco had Hermione's blouse off and was in the process of unhooking her bra when Hermione's mobile rang. Hermione reached up to get the phone from her bag while Draco laid out on the couch. As Hermione spoke on the phone she began rubbing Draco and as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone she moved the phone to kiss Draco through his pants causing him to squirm.

Finally Hermione spoke into the phone, "Thank you for letting me know. I would rather things like this be discussed while I'm at work. We can talk about this in the morning. Thank you. Yes, I did see James tonight. No! James isn't here. Yes. Celia was there. What is this about Emilio? Please don't call me at home. Yes. It's a mobile phone and I agree you had no way of knowing you were calling me at home. Emilio. Just stop. I'm engaged and I will not accept any more of your personal calls. No. Of course I didn't get engaged to James. Goodnig-

Hermione couldn't finish the sentence. Draco was up from the couch with the phone in his hand so fast Hermione didn't have time to protest. He snarled, "What does it matter to you to whom Hermione is engaged? She's neither engaged to you nor going out with you. Hermione is engaged to me. Get over it. Stop contacting my fiancee for anything other than business."

Draco threw the phone across the room and went into the study.

Hermione followed Draco into the study where he was sitting in one of the chairs. After a bit of silence Draco remarked, "He's getting worse Hermione. I don't want this to come down to Lozier doing something which will hurt you. I love you and I can't let that happen. You know that as well as I do. He is up to something. Now he's brought his sister back to soften you up for his advances or try to influence me. I know you were with him before you were with me but I have declared my intentions and you've accepted me. You're my fiancee. Don't let anything come between us."

Hermione blurted out, "And I will say the same to you. You have asked me to be your wife. Don't let a loose pussy be our downfall. As astute as you are it seems as though when Celia makes an appearance you forget yourself. Don't let this happen Draco. If she is that appealing, perhaps it will be harder than you realize to resist her. Stay away from her. I have already told you it will kill me if anything happens between you and her. Emilio can bluster and postulate all he wants but I don't want him I want you. Emilio has nothing I need. Do not let the Lozier's come between us because if you do I will not be responsible for my actions."

Draco stood up and beckoned Hermione towards him. He said, "Harry has hung up his mediator's badge. We cannot afford any mistakes."

Hermione laughed and grabbed Draco around the neck. He whispered in Hermione's ear as he nuzzled her, "You started something when you were on the mobile."

Draco patted himself. You want to come finish it now? Hermione looked into the darkening eyes of her lover and replied. "Will you pull it out or shall I?"

Draco groaned as Hermione moved her hands to his swollen dick. He was pulsating in her hand as she lowered her head to take him in her mouth.

As much as Hermione excited him when she put her mouth on him, Draco would not let himself ejaculate anywhere near her mouth. He was close to climax as he picked Hermione up and laid her on the couch in the study. He was so close he was shaking. Draco kept repeating, baby, baby, baby as he moved Hermione's clothing so he could get inside her.

Draco had blow jobs before but Hermione had unleashed something he couldn't explain. He was actually trembling. Hermione had taken him to a new level. He had cum as soon as he plunged into his witch. Draco apologized but Hermione hugged him and whispered, "I'll hex a witch over you." Then they held each other.

It was about thirty minutes later when Draco picked Hermione up and carried her to their bedroom. Hermione was out like a light. Draco just sat there gazing at his witch. He knew it was going to come down to a confrontation with Lozier. They were not kids anymore. Lozier would not catch him off guard ever again but Draco also knew that Lozier was not going to step away and neither was he.

Draco felt ill when he thought about Hermione ever doing anything sexual with Lozier. He would cut Lozier's throat before he let anything like that happen. As far as Celia was concerned, he would not let her get him into a position which would cause Hermione any worry. If Celia tried to cause any problems, he would take measures. He hadn't ever hexed a witch but in Celia's case he'd make an exception.

Draco took off Hermione's clothes and put her under the covers and then undressed himself. Draco laid awake for a while thinking about everything that was going on. He worried about Celia's tricks. He worried about the shite Lozier was in a position to pull. Draco felt as though November second couldn't come fast enough. After that date he intended to back Lozier off by any means necessary. It was that simple. After November second, Draco would put everything right and keep it that way.

Draco looked over at his sleeping witch and thought, Merlin knows Hermione makes me feel like the most powerful wizard in the world. He whispered a silent prayer, "Please don't let anything fuck this up."

Hermione was in and out of the shower before Draco woke. When he went for his shower, Hermione was already in the kitchen making breakfast for the both of them. They had time to kiss and eat then eat and kiss. Then Draco winked at Hermione and left for work.

Hermione was at the office at her regular time and Carmela was in right behind her. Draco had been in and out. The witches greeted each other and had gotten right down to work. Hermione found Willem's list on her desk. She looked it over and wrote up paperwork for five more pay rises. As soon as Carmela put the paperwork in the system, Hermione called Willem to let him know.

Hermione suggested that she and Carmela go out to lunch. Carmela realized there was a conversation they needed to have and was glad to get out of the building for a bit.

Hermione and Carmela had lunch at the little shop down the block from DLM. Once they had their lunches in front of them Hermione had enlightened Carmela about Celia Lozier.

Hermione smiled as she told Carmela, "The witch who is after Sal is a former shagging partner to Draco. I'll live with that. Everybody has shagged someone. Well everybody except me. It's just that Celia is like a bee flitting from bloom to bloom. I'm not sure she can really appreciate any wizard. Just to warn you, she may be taking Sal for a ride. I'm hoping I'm wrong but I just wanted to let you know if only for the fact I expect her to make some kind of play for Draco as well. Probably in her brother's name."

Carmela reached out and covered Hermione's hand with her own and replied, "Sal is grown Hermione. I can't tell him what he can and can't do in his own apartment. What I will do is be on the lookout for any bull shite going on with Celia."

Hermione smiled and thanked Carmela. They walked back to DLM and took up their daily work.

At 3:00 pm on the dot Hermione looked up as Carmela rushed by calling out, "Minister is here." Hermione sighed and thought, will this git never get it? Five minutes later Emilio was seated in the main conference room waiting to speak with her.

Hermione sighed again and got up to go meet Emilio. Hermione did thank Merlin that Draco wasn't in the office.

Emilio stood as Hermione entered the conference room. He reached out to take her hands and kiss her cheek which Hermione made sure to avoid.

Hermione had a blank face as she seated herself across from Emilio and asked, "Are you here to make another complaint? If that is the case I'll need to get Carmela in here to witness the meeting."

Emilio got up out of his chair to stand in front of Hermione. "The only complaint I have is that you have moved on and left me behind. I know. I know. That topic is off limits. I apologize. I realize I'm speaking to an engaged witch. I only came to apologize. Someone thought DLM sent the Ministry defective product when in fact it was not DLM. I apologize for the mix up."

Hermione stood up and Emilio moved closer. Before Hermione could blink her eyes Emilio had her in his arms. He whispered, "I need you. I need to be with you," as he kissed Hermione on the mouth.

Hermione wrenched herself out of his arms and growled, "Minister. If you want to remain standing you will leave now. If there is any further business you need to transact with DLM, please send James otherwise you will be meeting with Willem or Gas. Have a good day Minister."

Hermione turned to find Carmela in the doorway. Carmela informed Hermione, "Mr. Malfoy will be here within the next thirty minutes."

Emilio nodded to both witches as he made his way out. At the door he stopped to say, "This isn't done Hermione. You told me you wanted to be with me. Nothing has changed. I still want you to be with me. I don't care whose ring you wear. Good day."

Hermione sat back down in the chair with her head in her hands.

Carmela walked over and commented, "Hermione. I'm not sure if you heard me. Mr. Malfoy is on his way back to the building. May I suggest you freshen up and look over those files I left on your desk." Then she had turned and walked away.

Hermione made her way to the ladies room to wash her face. She was back at her desk when Draco arrived back in the building. She smiled at her fiancee and continued her work while Draco went into his office.

Carmela came over to pat Hermione on the shoulder. Very lowly Carmela asked, "Do you want me to ask Fausto to have the Minister killed?" Hermione grinned. Carmela retorted, "That's better. If you can get away tonight, come over. We'll talk."

At 5:30 Hermione went in to let Draco know she was leaving. He got up to give her a kiss and tell her he would be home soon. Hermione remembered Carmela wanted to talk. She told Draco she was going to visit for a bit but wouldn't be long.

Hermione went home, had a cup of tea then flooed to Carmela's. Fausto called out, "Hey there Hermione. Is it my understanding that you have set my boys up in a witch pad?"

Hermione giggled, "No dad. I would never do that for my brothers but I think they may have some ideas of their own."

Fausto laughed out loud. "My sons are the happiest I've ever seen them. Thank Draco again for us."

Hermione nodded. "Will do."

Carmela told Fausto, "Hermione and I will be in the study. Do you want anything before we go in? Fausto replied, "I can get whatever I need sweetie. Thank you."

Carmela picked up a bottle of white wine and two glasses as she moved her head in the direction of the study. Hermione followed her in.

Carmela threw up silencing and locking charms as she told Hermione, "I know Fausto won't bother us, but I'd rather be sure. Hermione picked up a glass and filled it with wine and made herself comfortable.

Hermione apologized to Carmela for what she had seen that afternoon.

Carmela waved her off saying, "You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. I will say though the Minister was out of line and it appears he has no plans to leave you alone. I know what you've told me but are you sure you didn't sleep with him and have forgotten about it? That wizard has it bad."

Hermione laughed, "What I told you is true. I have slept with Emilio but I have not sexually slept with Emilio."

Carmela grinned, "I think I know what you mean. Well, he's still being cordial and that's a plus. I worry for the time when he becomes _not cordial_. Are you going to mention what happened today to Draco?"

Hermione shook her head. "Draco will do something which might land him in prison. I'll just make sure I stay far away from Emilio. Anyway. What is it you wanted to talk about? I could see you were bursting at the seams to tell me.

"Remember when we spoke about witches and wizards catching each other's scent, asked Carmela? Well I did a little bit of research. The scent thing may be an old witch's tale. I've believed it since I was a little witchette at my mother's knee. However, recent research has shown me that even though a wizard does catch the scent of the witch he is destined to spend his life with, it doesn't preclude another wizard from catching the scent as well."

Hermione started to say something but Carmela stopped her and went on with her explanation "I know. This is contrary to what we've always been taught. We've been told that some kind of barrier forms between a witch and wizard when intentions are declared and accepted and no other witch or wizard is supposed to be able to pierce that barrier. The catch here is that it is only a specific type of wizard who is able to pierce the barrier so it is a very rare happening. Research also says these rare wizards and witches are marked somewhere on their body. Usually in the nether regions but not always. It would seem you have stumbled upon one of the very few wizards who can get through the witch-wizard scent barrier for some reason. On another note, it's good the Minister only has one sibling because this trait is supposed to run in families. The trait may be thought to be rare simply because it doesn't manifest often. Most wizards and witches find their life partner, get married and live happily ever after without any problem. The Minister is in love with you and you're who he wants regardless of whether or not you are intended to someone else. If this bit of research has any merit, we know why the Minister has not given up. The barrier, for some reason, evidently does not affect him and he is not being turned away. How's that for research?"

Hermione sighed, "Why me?

Carmela laughed. "Hopefully the Minister will find some other witch and fall in love. Either that or fall over dead."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. She held up her glass in a toast to Carmela and quipped, "Thanks for nothing mom."

Carmela nearly fell off her chair laughing.

Hermione got serious and asked, "How are Gas and Sal making out?"

Carmela replied, "They are doing okay so far. It seems Gas and Sal got an apartment just in time. Kim and Celia have been stuck to them like a pair of kneazles trying to mate.

"Well, said Hermione. Keep an eye on that Celia. She may not be what she makes herself out to be. I guess I shouldn't be nosing as long as she stays away from Draco especially if she's one of those rare witches who can't or won't recognize the witch-wizard scent barrier."

Carmela picked up her wand to remove the locking and silencing charms.

The two witches were laughing as they entered the living room. Hermione was surprised to find Draco in the living room talking with Fausto. Draco walked over to kiss her and greet Carmela. Hermione asked Draco, "Have you eaten yet?"

Draco said he had waited for her but was starving because she had been gone so long. Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Come on then. Let's get home so I can feed you."

Draco smiled. Hermione said goodnight to Carmela and Fausto before she and Draco headed to the floo.

When they reached the living room Draco pulled Hermione into his arms. "I didn't want to say it front of Fausto and Carmela but I'm not really hungry for food. I'm hungry for you. May I eat now?"

Hermione laughed and kissed her wizard. "Use Owl Delivery to order some takeaway. I feel like Italian.

Draco smiled. "You'll settle for roast beef and me. I'll make sandwiches and you can start taking off those clothes."

Hermione laughed so hard she had to run to the bathroom but had started peeling off her clothes while she was in there. When she went back into the kitchen she was only wearing a bra and knickers.

Draco's mouth fell open and he cheeked, "Witches and wizards everywhere, you are looking at a first. My witch actually did something I asked."

Hermione had to swat Draco away as she ate her sandwich. Much to Draco's chagrin Hermione put on her pajamas after she finished eating. They sat on the couch listening to music and talking.

Draco advised Hermione, "I have a late appointment tonight. I'll be paired with Amelia just so you know. I'm pretty sure Lozier will be getting in touch with you as he seems to know where I'll be going before I go.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat but she knew the truth about the job so she had calmed down quite quickly. They talked a bit more.

Hermione felt badly about keeping anything from Draco but she decided not to mention Emilio's visit. She really didn't want to hear him rant nor did she want him going out on a possibly dangerous job with worries on his mind. She did relate to Draco just about everything Carmela told her earlier.

Draco had a lot of questions about the anomaly and had questioned Hermione for fifteen minutes. After he finished all the questions he had solemnly stated, "That's probably what's wrong with Lozier. I thought it was because he's an arse but this barrier could be the problem. This is good information to have. At some point, I'm going to shove it right up the arse of that piece of shite.

Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder and sighed. She had hoped that this rivalry between Draco and Emilio would cease but it looked as though it would go on until Emilio gave up. Hermione decided then and there she would research the barrier thing more thoroughly. No matter how rare, if there was a name for it, there must be something to combat it. If there wasn't a solution, Hermione thought seriously about finding a woman for Emilio. There had to be some witch out there who would catch his attention.

Hermione looked over at Draco and realized he had dozed off so she shook him and told him he should probably get up to get ready. Draco stretched and checked his wonder wizard watch. The time was 9:30.

Draco hurried to shower and dress calling out, "I need to be there for 10:00." Hermione sighed. She knew why Draco had to be out but knowing didn't make her feel any better. She hoped there wouldn't be too many more nights like this.

Hermione huffed, "I'll be glad when this is over."

Before he left, Draco pulled Hermione into his arms. "I'm your fiance, I love you and this is just a job. A job I might remind you which will be ending soon. Maybe a lot sooner than we expect. I don't want you to be upset love but I probably won't see you until tomorrow."

He lifted Hermione's chin so he could look in her eyes. "I have to go now. I love you." Draco kissed her and headed for the floo.

Hermione sighed one more time and headed for bed thinking, I don't care for this night work thing at all.

The next morning Hermione tried to remain upbeat. A shower made her feel slightly better but not by much. She had a bit of toast and some cereal and then she had been on her way.

Carmela was already in her office when Hermione arrived. The witches greeted each other and started their day.

Hermione had a short meeting that morning with all employees. She thanked everyone for their hard work and told them she looked forward to an excellent fourth quarter. There were a few questions but she had made short work of every one. The meeting only lasted an hour after which Hermione returned to her office to review the latest Travels.

Hermione also made a trip down to the warehouse to see how things were progressing. While she was speaking with Willem her mobile rang. Carmela was calling to let her know that The Minister was in the office and he was accompanied by several Ministry officials who have requested a tour of the warehouse. Hermione told Carmela she was on her way up.

Hermione explained to Willem what was going on and requested he be the one to lead the tour. Hermione and William went upstairs to greet the group. While Willem waited in the office, Hermione greeted the officials and informed them the warehouse manager would lead their tour.

One of the officials remarked on the green dress Hermione had worn to the Dorchester Hotel. Hermione thanked him for his kindness.

Emilio had not been pleased with the official and asked that they begin the tour.

Hermione thought to herself, what a git.

Willem stepped right up and directed the group towards the warehouse elevators. Hermione had not noticed James until he filed past shrugging his shoulders and smiling.

Hermione spat, "Fucking wanker." Carmela laughed and said, "Now now. That's your Ministry at work. They have nothing better to do but tour DLM where the witch who has the Minister of Acquisitions by the balls is Head.

Hermione cheeked, "It's your Ministry not mine and if I did have him by the balls I'd rip them off. Just as Hermione said this Draco walked into the office. He looked at Hermione and asked, "What's going on? What's this about the Ministry and whose balls would you pull off?"

Carmela went to her desk and got busy.

Hermione turned to Draco and informed him that the Minister of Acquisitions had brought a group of officials to tour the building.

Draco snapped, "Lozier is here? Where are they? Hermione replied, "Warehouse."

Draco started from the office but Hermione remarked, "Draco. May I have a word in your office? Please"

In the office Hermione faced her fiance. "Please calm down. You may not care at this moment what a confrontation with Emilio will cost but I care. I don't want us to have problems with the Ministry. What I'm asking you to do is find the tour, take it over and kill the officials with kindness. Keep Willem on the tour with you. This is what your fiancee is asking you to do. You may also want to suggest they make an appointment for their next visit to ensure there is someone about to guide them. Now, be a loving fiance and do what your witch asks. I love you." Then she had walked out of his office and gone back to her desk.

Draco came out of his office and winked at her as he went by. When he left the office Carmela asked if everything was okay.

Hermione nodded and responded, "So far. As long as Emilio doesn't open his mouth everything will remain that way."

Carmela made a nervous little titter after which she had gone silent.


	14. All Sorts Of Nonsense

Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes.

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **The Barrier Doesn't Apply**

Hermione cheeked, "It's your Ministry not mine and if I did have him by the balls I'd rip them off. Just as Hermione said this Draco walked into the office. He looked at Hermione and asked, "What's going on? What's this about the Ministry and whose balls would you pull off?"

Carmela went to her desk and got busy.

Hermione turned to Draco and informed him that the Minister of Acquisitions had brought a group of officials to tour the building.

Draco snapped, "Lozier is here? Where are they? Hermione replied, "Warehouse."

Draco started from the office but Hermione asked, "Draco. May I have a word in your office? Please"

In the office Hermione faced her fiance. "Please calm down. You may not care at this moment what a confrontation with Emilio will cost but I care. I don't want us to have problems with the Ministry. What I'm asking you to do is find the tour, take it over and kill the officials with kindness. Keep Willem on the tour with you. That's what your fiancee is asking you to do. You may also want to suggest they make an appointment for their next visit to ensure there is someone about to guide them. Now be a loving fiance and do what your witch asks. I love you." Then she had walked out of his office and gone back to her desk.

Draco came out of his office and winked at her as he went by. When he left the office Carmela asked if everything was okay.

Hermione nodded and responded, "So far. As long as Emilio doesn't open his mouth everything will remain that way."

Carmela made a nervous little laugh after which she went silent.

**Chapter 14: All Sorts Of Nonsense**

From what Hermione understood from Willem, Draco and Emilio had a back and forth of sorts but no hexes had been cast. Willem told Hermione that The Minister had tried his best to get a rise out of Draco but it hadn't worked. Draco had remained the epitome of decorum. The Ministry officials had taken to Draco and seemed to like him and what he was doing with the company. This had frustrated Minister Lozier to no end. Willem mentioned to Hermione he noticed one of the officials take the Minister aside and speak to him privately. The rest of the tour had gone off without a hitch.

Hermione heard basically the same thing from Draco. When he returned from the tour he had called Hermione into his office, taken her in his arms and stated, "You are brilliant. I killed them with kindness. Lozier was so pissed off he couldn't get a rise out of me he had to be taken aside and chastised. And it is all down to you love because I was ready to go down there and take his head off. I may have learned a lesson today. I can't wait to tell Harry, Theo and Blaise this story. How about we floo through to London on Friday? Maybe we can make a weekend out of it. I think there might be a surprise coming up on Friday. I can't say more but I think you'll be happy."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco and grinned. "That sounds like fun. I hope we'll be able to stop by the Leakey or Witch-Wizard for a bit."

Draco nipped Hermione on the shoulder. "We are going to floo into London for the weekend and all you can think of is the Leakey and Witch-Wizard. Think again witch. I'm going to take you to the finest places in London. Since Gas and Sal have moved out, you might want to check and see if momma and poppa want to accompany us to London."

Hermione laughed. "Momma and poppa? Carmela and Fausto would love to hear you say that. Of course it probably won't go over too well in front of other people but they would like it.

"Why don't you ask Carmela today, suggested Draco. That way if they want to go, we'll be ready to leave straight after work on Friday."

Hermione smiled, "I love you handsome. You are so thoughtful. Do you want to stay at my London flat or yours? We'll need to give Carmela and Fausto some privacy. They might want to get in a London shag while they are there."

Draco laughed out loud as he pulled Hermione in for a passionate kiss. Draco swatted Hermione on the butt and sent her out to her desk to invite Carmela to London.

When Hermione sat back down she heard Carmela on the phone trying to be polite but Hermione could tell it was killing her friend not to give tit for tat. After a few more seconds Carmela said, Just a minute Minister. I have another call.

Carmela put her hands in her hair and pulled. "That wizard is trying to kill me."

Hermione asked, "What's going on?"

Carmela replied, "The Minister is upset at the way he was treated today. He feels that Mr. Malfoy was rude and disrespectful. He is calling in to voice his displeasure."

Hermione couldn't help it. She knew Carmela was on edge but she had to laugh. "That fucking wanker is not going to let up. Do you want me to speak to him? If he wants to pull his business and find another supplier, so be it. I want to know where he stands before we load out this week's delivery."

Hermione took a deep breath and picked up the phone. "Hello Emilio. I understand we have another problem. You are making accusations against the owner of DLM. Please lay them out for me. Tell me exactly what Mr. Malfoy said to you or did to you, but before you speak, let me just say that this is the last conversation of this kind we will have. I do not want to drive your business away but neither will I sit still for your weekly spate of aspersions." Hermione's voice was rising. "If DLM is not meeting your needs, perhaps you should look for another supplier. This weekly nonsense is not necessary."

Hermione slammed her office door shut. "Tell me now and I will have Willem break down the delivery scheduled for Thursday. Would you be happier with another supplier?"

Emilio came across in a plaintive tone as he replied to Hermione. "Why are you speaking to me like this? As Head of DLM you should be dealing with my complaint in the proper manner yet you are arguing with me over slights I feel were made against my person. It was your job to be with me on the tour to see that my best interests were upheld. I feel as though you have done me and the Ministry a disservice. We are one of your biggest if not the biggest client you have. If you cannot take time from your daily affairs to see to me, then I don't need you. If that is the way you want it, that's the way it will be. I am pulling our business. You have just lost the Ministry as a client. If you want my business back, you will come to me to ask for it."

Emilio hung up on Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath as she hung up the phone. She looked up to see Draco standing in her doorway. He had opened her door and stepped into her office. Draco asked, "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded as she told him she had just lost the Ministry account.

They were in the office so Draco couldn't comfort Hermione in the way he wanted but he did remark, "You just beat me to it. There's no reason to be upset. You didn't lose the client. He chose to pull his account."

Hermione replied, "I'm not upset I'm angry. He made it personal. I've had it with Emilio Lozier and his tricks. We have bent over backwards to ensure everything was done properly regarding his account. That piece of shite git thinks I should come to him if I want the Ministry business back. Emilio Lozier will come to me on his knees before I take his business back. And have no fear, he will be back. DLM is the best game in town."

Draco stepped closer. He said, "I want you to calm down love. I don't like seeing you like this. I don't know how much longer I can stand here and watch you in this state before I go to the Ministry and cut him in half."

Hermione took a deep breath to bring herself under control. "I've caused this Draco. I don't want you getting in the middle of it. Emilio says he is angry because of the way you treated him while he was here, but from what both you and Willem have told me I understand the tour went well. Emilio is trying to upset me which I will not allow. Unfortunately, I let him get under my skin. I would have sacked anyone I heard using the tone I used with Emilio. I should have been the bigger person. Right now I'm going to call down to Willem and tell him to put the Ministry delivery at the back of the warehouse. No matter how many times James calls to apologize, that delivery will not be going out this week. The earliest it will go out is next Monday, if then and if Emilio pushes me any further, I will be in touch with the Ministry officials who were also on the tour alongside the Minister."

Draco had closed her office door. He called out softly, "Baby. I don't like seeing you like this. For one, I'm afraid you might hex my arse by mistake. Second, Lozier is not worth it. Isn't that what you told me?"

Hermione smiled at her fiance. Then she sat down at her desk and grinned. "I'm in love with a git."

Draco knew the crisis was over. His witch had come back to herself. He cheeked, "Merlin knows I'm glad you've calmed down. How would I have explained to Potter why the Italian Aurors came in to arrest you?"

Hermione laughed out loud as she picked up the phone to call Willem.

Hermione got Willem on the phone. "The weekly delivery to the Ministry will not be going out on Thursday. At this point in time we no longer have a contract with the Ministry as Minister Lozier has seen fit to pull the account. Move the delivery to the back of the warehouse. If the Minister changes his mind and we get a new contract in place, the earliest we will be able to get the order out is late Friday or early Monday. No exception unless changes are ordered by Draco. Are we clear?"

Willem assured Hermione that he understood perfectly.

Hermione hadn't been back in her office good before Carmela came to the door to reveal, "The Minister called Willem direct and tried to get his order released for this week. Willem advised the Minister he could not release the delivery because someone had pulled Ministry business and voided their contract with DLM.

Without looking up Hermione stated to Carmela, "Emilio will be here within the hour. I'll bet you a dinner and speaking of dinner, Draco and I want to invite you and Fausto to accompany us to London this weekend. It'll be a good time. Let us know."

Carmela smiled, "The boys are having the time of their lives at their flat. I think Fausto and I can safely go to London for a weekend."

Carmela went back to her desk while Hermione went in to speak to Draco. "If you don't want to see murder or become a murderer, maybe you should leave. I believe we will be receiving a visit from Minister Lozier in a bit. While it may not happen, it's what I expect."

Draco laughed. "You know better than that. I'll be right there beside you to see Lozier on his knees begging."

Hermione laughed as she went back to her office.

It was 1:00 pm when Carmela passed by heading for the first floor saying, "The Minister is here to speak to _Mr. Malfoy_."

Hermione mumbled, "This should be good."

Hermione remained at her desk reviewing paperwork and didn't look up as Emilio passed by on his way to Draco's office.

It had only taken two point five minutes for voices to be raised in Draco's office. Hermione still didn't move. She knew Draco could handle his business.

Carmela's eyes were as big as saucers but Hermione had only smiled and shaken her head.

The Minister left DLM still without a scheduled delivery.

Draco came in to let Hermione know, " Lozier tried to circumvent you and have me authorize the shipment. I explained he had voided the contract between DLM and The Ministry and there wouldn't be any shipments going out. Then he had gotten personal. He told me if it wasn't for Ginny Weasley, he'd still have you and I'd still be sneaking around trying to get you in my bed. My hand was on my wand but I remembered the advice of my lovely fiancee and I kept my temper. Just so you know, I plan to hex that piece of shite into the graveyard the first chance I get."

Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek and responded, "Just name the time and place and I'll help you. I know just the place we can bury his bones."

Draco laughed as he headed back to his office.

Hermione stopped by Carmela to whisper, "You owe me dinner."

Carmela grinned as she chirped, "Fair enough."

It had taken only thirty seven minutes before Carmela let Hermione know James was on the phone. Hermione was pissed off at James as well. Although he was a pleasant sort, he should find a position where he wouldn't have to do Emilio's dirty work.

Hermione picked up the phone and greeted James. "What is it James? I hope it isn't anything about Ministry business. Your superior made it quite clear he isn't interested in doing business with us. DLM and the Ministry no longer have a business relationship."

James sputtered, "Hermione please. May I come to DLM and speak with you about this situation?"

Hermione was adamant in her reply. "Not this time James. The Minister has made a decision. I feel badly that he chooses not to do business with us but the best way for this to blow over is for me not to circumvent his authority."

James softly replied, "You will not be circumventing anyone Hermione. I have the authority. The Minister realizes he spoke in haste and would have come to speak to you himself but he has been called away on an emergency. We do need the shipment and I want to rectify this situation in the best way possible."

Hermione made a business decision. She invited James over to DLM to discuss the matter further. James said he would be there within the hour.

After Hermione hung up the phone she went to Draco to update him on the situation. She suggested he sit in on the meeting with James.

Draco agreed, "I definitely want to sit in although I believe Lozier will continue to throw his weight around as long as he has James to clean up his messes."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Draco had another opinion on the subject. "Lozier and I have been at odds since we were children. He and I will never be friends but at least in London he had some kind of character. He has changed since he's been in Italy. It seems he has become more controlling and devious. He bears watching. I think the ideals of his father and his father's friends have begun to rub off on him.

Hermione thought about it for a bit and had responded to Draco, "I hadn't thought about it but you are absolutely right. Other than his unfortunate dalliance with Ginny and his dislike of you, Emilio had been a perfect gentleman. I wonder what changed?"

Draco smirked, "Maybe things changed when he realized he had lost you. Losing you would change me."

Hermione looked at her fiance and retorted, "I'm sure it has to be much more than that. I'm just one witch. I imagine there are plenty of witches in the wizarding world who would love to be with Emilio. When Emilio gets his head together he will realize that."

Carmela appeared at the door to Draco's office to let them know James was down at reception and she would be bringing him up.

Draco asked Carmela to seat James in the small conference room and have coffee and tea set up. They would be there shortly.

Hermione and Draco spoke for several more minutes before they went to meet with James.

James stood when Hermione and Draco entered the room. He shook hands with Draco. Both men waited for Hermione to sit down before they seated themselves.

Hermione started everything off. "How can we help you James? On the phone you mentioned the status of our business relationship with the Ministry. Let me just say that DLM would rather do business with the Ministry than not. However, we will not let outside factions dictate how we run our business. I have some of the best employees in Milan. Do you think I'm going to have them running back and forth because the Minister has a hair across his arse? He is making my company the scapegoat because he is upset over personal issues. If he cannot separate one from the other, perhaps he should not be Minister. The delivery has been broken down and it will not be coming out. I don't mean to be cross with you James but your employer is trying to come across all cunning and clever and I'm not having it."

James cleared his throat and glanced at Draco before he began. "Let me preface everything by telling you that the Ministry does want to do business with DLM. As of today I will be handling the orders and as such have hired an agent who will specifically deal with shipments. The Minister's only duty will be signing off on the order. If this is acceptable to you and Mr. Malfoy, I would like to set up a new contract with the information I've just disclosed."

Draco spoke up. "That's more than acceptable James. The only suggestion I have is for you or your shipment agent to contact Willem if you have issues. Hermione or myself should only need to be contacted if there is a problem that cannot be resolved with Willem or Gas."

James agreed he would handle the account in the manner Draco suggested. He pulled out a Ministry contract for Hermione to look over and asked if they could get it signed while he was there.

Hermione called Carmela and asked, "Would you please pull the voided Ministry contract and bring it into the conference room." Carmela brought the contract in within five minutes and Hermione, Draco and James went over the contract line item by line item. When they were satisfied the contract was properly set up, all three signed the document and a new Ministry contract was in effect.

Hermione had Carmela make three copies. Hermione handed two copies to James and held onto a copy for Willem and asked Carmela to file the original in the Ministry account folder.

James mentioned that the Minister had to leave unexpectedly for Belgium but would be brought up to speed when he got back. He stood and shook hands with Hermione and Draco and thanked them for their time.

James appeared to want to say something more but had evidently thought better of it.

Draco left the room stating, "I'll let Hermione finish up. I have to make a 4:00 pm meeting."

Hermione wanted to get everything in order so she invited James to accompany her down to the warehouse where they could get the new contract sorted with Willem.

On their way to the warehouse James explained, "Hermione. I don't know how to put this delicately so I'll just say it. The Minister is in distress. He seems to think you committed yourself to him and told him you wanted to be with him and would stay with him. He has admitted that you did not accept his declaration of intent. However, he says it wasn't because you didn't have feelings for him. Minister Lozier says it was because there were factions who were inserting themselves between you and he. He is sure if you two talked it over you would see that the two of you belong together."

Hermione stopped the elevator and turned to James. "I'm not going to get angry with you James because I know this isn't your doing. I will say you are making it very hard for me to remain friendly. Stop bringing me stories. I don't want to hear them. The Minister has put you in the middle of something which has nothing to do with you. I won't discuss my prior relationship with Emilio with anyone. If we are to remain civil to each other, you need to get your superior straightened out. There are ways to let him know you are uncomfortable carrying messages from him to an engaged witch. That's all I have to say about this so please do not come to me again with anything to do with this subject. Thank you."

Hermione started the elevator and she and James made their way to the warehouse. Hermione gave Willem a copy of the new Ministry contract emphasizing the fact James was now the go to person. Hermione authorized Willem to send out the Ministry delivery. With their business finished Hermione walked with James to the floo point.

Things were pretty quiet for the last hour of the day. Draco returned to the building just before Hermione left for the night. She let Draco know everything had turned out well and the Ministry delivery would be going out late Friday or early Monday.

"I knew you would get it all sorted, Draco replied."

Carmela waved bye as she left for the day. Hermione finished up about twenty minutes later and went in to kiss Draco and tell him goodnight. Draco told Hermione he would see her at home.

Draco arrived home at 6:30. He sat down on the couch and called Hermione to come sit beside him because he had something to disclose to her. Hermione was puzzled but she sat down beside him.

Draco hesitated for a moment before he began to speak. "Emiliano Lozier called me after you left. The conversation started out as a standard business call but Lozier Sr. was in an uproar. It wasn't a pleasant. Lozier Sr. went up my front and down my back. He actually refused to let me speak. He told me I could speak when he was through. He asked if I knew who I was dealing with because he was Emiliano Lozier and he wouldn't allow anyone to mess his family about. He heard there were problems between me and his son and accused DLM of being in Breach of Contract. He threatened to shut us down if we didn't get the 'fucking' shipment out to the Ministry at double time. He called me a filthy two-timing piece of shite who had stolen his son's witch by stealth and subterfuge. Then he threatened to have my extra curricular activities splashed over the front pages of the paper if I didn't see to the delivery. Lozier Sr. went so far as to say my mother and father weren't around anymore to run interference for me so I'd better fall in line or he and his friends would take the same steps they had taken with my predecessor. He was so angry I don't think he realized what he had said until after it was out of his mouth. He calmed a bit at the end and ended by suggesting that DLM get the delivery out so everything could get back to normal. I was stunned by the bollocks on the wizard. He didn't even allow me the opportunity to tell him the situation had been rectified."

Hermione frowned. "Let me ask you this my love. Did the call come in on the main line?"

Draco frowned. "I'm telling you about threats made against myself and the company and you are asking about telephone lines."

Then Draco had what muggles call an aha moment. He smiled at his fiancee and accused, "You have something up your sleeve. The call came in on the main line."

Hermione hugged Draco and replied, "Nothing up my sleeve but everything on my phone line. When I took over DLM, I installed the same recording device nearly every muggle company has on their phones. I had them installed on my line, Carmela's line and the main phone lines. The device serves a two fold purpose. One, it lets me know if anyone is making unauthorized calls and two, it lets me know if anyone is receiving unauthorized calls after business hours. In either case, the device records the call. Our device is set to turn on every night at 5:30. All calls on the device up until tonight have been DLM business. If I'm not mistaken. and if you remembered your manners, we now have one of Italy's richest citizens on tape threatening, intimidating, blackmailing and slandering an upstanding British citizen. Now Mr. Undercover man, I want you to tell me what you will be able to do with a recording of this sort. Of course it will be even more interesting if you can find out what steps were taken against the Ministry's former supplier and who took those steps."

Draco grabbed his witch and kissed her soundly on the mouth. He turned to Hermione and asked, "Can we get this recording tonight? If we can, I will need to go out for a bit. The sooner I get this into the right hands, the better off we'll be. If there is anything to find out, my contacts will get to the bottom of it."

Hermione replied, "I'll floo in and get the recording."

Draco huffed, "Correction. We'll floo in to get the recording. You aren't going anywhere alone. Take your wand."

Hermione smiled, "Okay boss. Let me get my wand and we'll go."

Hermione and Draco were in and out of DLM in thirty minutes.

It had taken them that long because Hermione wanted to dub a copy. When she had the original and the copy, Hermione had quipped, "Muggle lesson number one. One can't be too careful. Can one? We'll hold on to the original and you can pass the copy to your contact."

As soon as they landed back home Draco had taken the copy and headed out to meet his contact.

Hermione called, "Be safe. Keep your wits about you. Things could get dangerous going up against corrupt millionaires."

Hermione paced up and down for several minutes after Draco left. She knew Draco was a powerful wizard but he was going up against one of the richest, well connected men in Italy. She was the one who asked Draco to remain calm and right now she was the one who wanted to hit Emilio and his fucking father with a Malordra right across the face.

Hermione couldn't believe Emilio had gone to his father with a simple business dispute then allowed it to become personal. His father's power seemed to have gone to Emilio's head. He hadn't been this bad in England, possibly because his father hadn't been there to throw his weight around.

Hermione wanted to call Harry but realized he wouldn't be much help in Italy as Harry only had power in Britain. Then Hermione remembered Philip the Italian Auror. She wondered if Harry could reach out to Philip. But she had waffled. Getting Harry involved would be too much of a risk especially if Harry couldn't vouch for Philip's loyalties. Hermione discarded the notion of calling Harry. She couldn't take the chance that Draco's position would be compromised.

Hermione stopped pacing but she wouldn't be happy until Draco got back. It was almost 11:00 pm. Draco had been gone since 8:30. Hermione had begun chanting, "Come home love. Come home."

Draco apparated in at 11:35. Hermione ran to him and held him tightly.

Draco kissed her and remarked, "Your recording has just put the icing on the cake. That's absolutely all I can say for right now but there is a group of wizards who want to marry you. I told them they would have to stand in line because I have you for the next one hundred fifty years." Hermione laughed as she kissed her fiance.

Draco pulled Hermione down on the couch and wrapped her in his arms. "None of the group knows you are aware of the ongoing investigation. They just think your brilliant idea of having a recorded line at DLM is fortuitous. That's the way it has to stay Hermione. Don't speak of this to anyone. It could get dangerous if any of these rich bastards think their schemes have been uncovered."

Hermione remarked, "For a very wealthy wizard, Emiliano Lozier isn't very smart. Before threatening someone he should at least make sure there is still a problem. You, James and I had the problem straightened out long before he called."

Nuzzling her neck Draco had retorted, "Who knows what's in the mind of a wealthy wizard who think he is above the law."

Draco pulled Hermione up off the couch saying, "We have to be up early. Let's go to bed." They went to bed and actually went to sleep.

The next morning Draco had showered and dressed before he slapped Hermione on the bum to wake her. Hermione got into the shower but it had done little to wake her. By the time she had been ready for a little breakfast, Draco was ready to floo to work.

Before leaving Draco had smirked, "Remember to place a fresh tape in your recorder so we can be ready for Lozier Sr.'s next call. And just so we have things in perspective, if we didn't know what a complete piece of shite Lozier is, we know now. Having his father call in to threaten a supplier, how fucking brazen are they to not even use a middleman. Bloody bastards are filthy rich and not afraid of repercussions of any kind. No wonder Lozier is the way he is."

Hermione's eyes weren't all the way open. All she could do was nod.

Draco kissed her unopened eyes and said, "I'll see you at work love." Hermione nodded again. She sat in the kitchen for fifteen more minutes before she was awake enough to get dressed.

Hermione arrived at work at 7:45 and the first item of business had been to put a new tape in the recorder then she put her wand in her pocket and headed down to speak with Willem.

Willem hurried over when he saw Hermione enter the warehouse. He reported that the warehouse had the Ministry shipment ready to go for Friday. Willem advised that the new contract still called for Thursday delivery, but the Ministry slot had been lost when the delivery was pulled. Friday was the earliest they could get the delivery out.

Hermione thanked him for his follow up and headed back upstairs.

As Hermione entered her office, Carmela's phone rang. By the time Hermione sat down at her desk, Carmela called out, "Mr. Emiliano Lozier is on the phone for you.

Hermione whispered to Carmela, "Please turn on the recorder." Carmela gave her the signal and Hermione picked up the phone, "Good morning Mr. Lozier. How have you been?"

Emiliano Lozier was very solicitous. He asked after Hermione's health and mentioned that Mrs. Lozier asked after her. He wondered if she was free for lunch to discuss a possible business venture between DLM and a new business he was starting up.

Hermione wondered what all this could be about? Emiliano Lozier wanted to be in a venture with DLM. Hadn't he just read Draco the riot act last night? Getting involved with Emiliano Lozier would be one of the last things Draco would want to get involved in.

Hermione had replied, "I have some warehouse issues that I'm dealing with today. If it's convenient, we could meet tomorrow? Why don't you come here? I have a very comfortable conference room where we can have a discussion in private. Shall I expect you for 11:30? I'll call in lunch. We could probably get Mr. Malfoy to sit in if you like."

Mr. Lozier confirmed, "That will be fine. Emilio will be accompanying me as he will be on the board of directors for the new venture. As far as inviting Mr. Malfoy, I'd rather we didn't. He and Emilio don't really see eye to eye. I don't want anything to distract us from the meeting. As Head of DLM, you can pass the particulars on to him. I'll see you at 11:30 tomorrow. Thank you for agreeing to see us."

Hermione walked over to Carmela's desk and asked that she keep the smaller conference room free for 11:30 tomorrow and would she order in light lunch with salads, desserts, coffee and tea also for 11:30. I will be meeting with Emiliano and Emilio Lozier. I would like you to sit in as well.

Carmela didn't say a word as she went to complete the instructions she had been given. She notified Hermione she had an errand to run and would be back shortly.

Carmela did two things on her errand, she flooed home to talk to Fausto and separately she had called Harry Potter. She told both Harry and Fausto about Emiliano Lozier's interference and how nervous she was for Hermione and Draco. Carmela had mentioned that bumping heads with Emilio Lozier was one thing but people disappeared after disagreeing with Emiliano Lozier and his band of cronies.

Fausto kissed her and told her not to worry but he was pissed that someone was trying to intimidate his daughter and her fiance

Harry thanked Carmela but wouldn't comment one way or the other. Harry was pissed because all this shite was really over Emilio Lozier being a fucking sore loser. Something really had to be done about the git because things were way out of hand especially if Hermione's safety was being put in jeopardy.

Carmela was back to DLM by 10:40 but had been full of nervous energy for the remainder of the day.

Hermione noticed Carmela's state but attributed it to the fact that both Loziers would be coming in the next day.

Draco had been out of the building but had returned around 3:00. Hermione explained what had transpired with Emiliano Lozier. Draco was speechless at the gall of the father and the son. He was in the midst of a rant when he suddenly stopped. He turned to Hermione and said, "There's more here than meets the eye. Emliano Lozier feels as though I've taken something from his son and therefore I've disrespected him. Any business venture between him and DLM would probably end up with me in prison or dead."

Hermione couldn't dispute Draco's reasoning. She herself had wondered what the venture was all about. Hermione thought she had become so much of a business whore she entertained doing business with one of Draco's enemies. That was foul.

Hermione went over and apologized to Draco. "I'll call Mr. Lozier to tell him we're not interested and cancel the meeting. That should end it. You've already had one run in with the Italian Ministry you don't need another. I don't want you to end up in prison."

Draco replied, "Don't call him Hermione. Let's go through with the meeting as planned. Let's see what this all about before we tell them both that we aren't interested. We won't be doing business in any venture which has Lozier on its board. I just want to know what they are up to."

Hermione and Draco flooed home to their flat.

Draco grabbed Hermione around the waist. "We have been running back and forth so much I haven't had time to show you my moves."

Hermione quipped, "I know all your moves. Have you got some new ones?"

Draco laughed, "Old or new you know you love all my moves. I'm your fiance and you are required to love my moves."

While he was talking Draco had been divesting Hermione of her clothes. When Hermione was down to knickers and bra Draco picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He stripped down to his boxers, climbed in beside Hermione, removed her bra and began running his fingers over her breasts. In a husky voice Draco told Hermione, "Not only are you a brilliant Head but you are a brilliant Head with the most luscious breasts in the wizarding world." He had given each breast a little attention before he got on his knees to pull off Hermione's knickers.

Hermione bent her knees and wiggled her bottom back and forth inviting her wizard to enter. Draco pulled off his boxers and whispered, "I haven't been inside you in almost three days. That's not going to happen again." And he pushed himself into his witch. Hermione let out her little scream and rose up to meet her dick.

They had lain in each others arms for a bit before Hermione got up to fix something to eat. Draco tried to pull her back to the bed but she had been too fast for him.

Hermione ran a quick cleansing spell over herself before pulling on jeans and a tee.

Draco called out, "I don't know why you've put on all those clothes. I'll just be taking them right back off."

Hermione called back, "Get up you lazy git. You've had your way with me now come out here and eat supper with me." Draco sighed as he pulled on boxers.

They were almost through with their meal when the floo bell rang. Draco quickly headed to the bedroom to put on a shirt and pants.

Hermione asked, "Who?"

A voice came back, "Harry Potter, Auror. Hermione smiled and opened the floo.

Draco came out of the bedroom and greeted Harry with a handshake. Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek and went to the liquor cabinet to get something to drink.

When they were all seated in the living room Hermione asked, "So what brings Harry Potter, Auror to Milan on a Tuesday evening?" Harry grinned, "I'm connected to a very rich best friend. I can come through any time I like."

Hermione swatted at Harry but missed. Harry sobered and said, "I actually need to have a word with Draco Hermione. Do you mind?"

Hermione replied, "I don't mind at all as long as you're not setting him up with a date. I'm going to take a nice long soak. I'll be back."

When Hermione left the room Harry informed Draco, "There's something huge going down in Milan on Friday morning. I assume this has to do with your _project_. Kingsley called for the most trusted Aurors to be in Milan no later than Thursday night. We are to report to the Italian Ministry Service Friday morning at 7:00 am. I understand there are Aurors coming from Ireland and Wales as well. Whatever it is, somebody doesn't trust their own Aurors."

Draco replied, "I don't want to say anything Harry.

Harry nodded. "I don't want you to say anything. I want you to keep your arse at DLM and out of the way on Friday. That's all I can say myself."

Draco then turned the conversation to the meeting with the Loziers. He told Harry, "Lozier and his father set up a meeting with Hermione. They want DLM in on some kind of new venture. Hermione and I are going to listen to what they have to say before we refuse them. They have more nerve than Merlin. Monday night the senior Lozier called in to DLM and cursed me for all he was worth."

Harry relied, "I hope you reported him."

Draco answered, "This is Italy Harry. If I tried to report him I'd probably be talking to his best mate. Anyway, your brilliant best friend has a recorder on the phone lines at DLM. We recorded Lozier's every word."

Harry smiled. "That's my girl."

"We were going to floo through on Friday to spend some time with you, Theo, Hannah and Blaise remarked Draco, but if you'll be away on a job we'll do it another weekend."

"Hopefully I'll be back by Saturday morning, Harry advised. Why don't you both floo through on Friday. I'll have Hannah, Seamus and Theo keep you company. Go out. Have a good time. Then we can do it all over again on Saturday night."

"Sounds good, replied Draco. Hermione and I will stay at my flat and Fausto and Carmela will stay at Hermione's flat." Harry said it sounded like a good plan.

The two wizards chatted about Quidditch scores, who was dating whom and who had hexed whom in London. Harry was glad Hermione wasn't in the room because he had a couple of funny stories involving Blaise he wanted to share and they were stories not fit for a witch's ears. They were both laughing when Hermione came back into the room.

Harry stood up to say goodnight to Draco and Hermione. He told them he would see them on the weekend.

As soon as Hermione sat down Draco laid his head in her lap. Hermione questioned, "You've already told Harry we'll be coming through on Friday?"

"I did. Harry will be away on Friday but he is going to let everyone else know we will be at my flat this weekend. What did Carmela say? Will they be going with?"

As a matter of fact Carmela said she and Fausto would love to go, Hermione answered. We'll firm up details Friday morning." They sat in the living room listening to wizarding music for a change.

Draco locked all the floos with the one button. He thought the same thing Hermione thought. That one button floo close is so cool.

The next morning Draco kissed Hermione goodbye and flooed in to the office early. He had an important call to make and wanted to get it out of the way before the Lozier meeting.

Hermione and Carmela arrived at the same time. Before going to her desk, Hermione mentioned they would be flooing to London at 6:30 on Friday and Carmela and Fausto would be staying at her old flat. Hermione also mentioned they might be going out both Friday and Saturday night.

The Ruffing Powder from Jamaica was selling out faster than Hermione had anticipated so she made a note to set up a Travel to Jamaica. Hermione also noticed that someone would have to make a Travel back to the States. She felt badly about sending any Traveler as far away as the States but DLM needed product they could only get in Seattle USA. If Draco could Travel to the States, any other Traveler was required to go as well.

Hermione had implemented a new rule when she took over. Any Traveler going to the States would go with a partner. That way the Traveler would have company. The codicil was the two Travelers had to take an additional job on the way back. It had worked out pretty well and Hermione hadn't heard any complaints.

At 11:10 Carmela set up the luncheon, drinks and desserts in the small conference room. Hermione went to the ladies room to freshen up.

On her way back to her desk Hermione stopped to remind Draco about the meeting. He grinned at her and quipped, "How could I forget?"

Emiliano and Emilio Lozier arrived at 11:25. Carmela showed them directly to the small conference room and suggested they help themselves to whatever they wanted. Once Carmela had them seated she advised Hermione they were ready to begin.

Draco came out of his office just about the time the Loziers were seating themselves. He was buttoning his suit jacket as they walked to the conference room. Hermione didn't give two figs what Emiliano Lozier wanted. Draco was the owner of DLM and he was going to attend the meeting.

Hermione headed into the room with all the best intentions but she would not be taking any shite from either father or son.

Hermione smiled as she thought, all I need is Celia to come in and sit on Draco's face and the diversion would be complete. Emiliano Lozier might think he can intimidate me but he is wrong.

Hermione, Draco and Carmela stepped into the conference room.

Hermione had one last thought before closing the door behind her, the bloodbath can now begin.


	15. Another Lozier Trick

Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes down the road.

_*** For HPDWSWFan95**_

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **All Sorts Of Nonsense**

At 11:10 Carmela set up the luncheon, drinks and desserts in the small conference room. Hermione went to the ladies room to freshen up.

On her way back to her desk Hermione stopped to remind Draco about the meeting. He grinned at her and quipped, "How could I forget?"

Emiliano and Emilio arrived at 11:25. Carmela showed them directly to the small conference room and suggested they help themselves. Once Carmela had them seated she told Hermione they were ready to begin.

Draco came out of his office just about the time the Loziers were seating themselves. He was buttoning his suit jacket as they walked to the conference room. Hermione didn't give two figs what Emiliano Lozier wanted. Draco was the owner of DLM and he was going to be in attendance.

Hermione was going into the room with the best intentions in the wizarding world but she would not be taking any shite from either father or son.

Hermione smiled as she thought, all I need is Celia to come in and sit on Draco's face and the diversion would be complete. Emiliano Lozier might think he can intimidate me but he is wrong.

Hermione, Draco and Carmela stepped into the conference room.

Let the bloodbath begin.

**Chapter 15: Another Lozier Trick**

Both Emiliano and Emilio stood when the witches entered the room. Emilio ignored Draco which was just as well because Draco ignored Emilio. Emilio made a move to kiss Hermione on the cheek but she stuck out her hand instead. Draco's growl started but died in his throat. Hermione made introductions and had invited everyone to sit.

Before everyone could get seated, Willem knocked on the door to tell Draco he had an important phone call and Draco had to excuse himself.

When they were all finally seated, Hermione looked at Emilio and stated, "Here are some facts Minister Lozier. You have called me a pig. You have talked to me as though I was some slag on the street. You have severed the contract between DLM and the Ministry. What would ever make you consider doing business with me in another venue?"

Before Emilio could answer Emiliano murmured in a silky voice, "Hermione. Before we go any further may we excuse the lovely Carmela. This discussion should be just among you, Emilio and myself."

Hermione didn't bat an eye. "Carmela stays. You were saying sir."

Emiliano cleared his throat and proceeded. "Mistakes have been made on both ends but we are not here to discuss that. I would like for DLM to be the premier supplier of our newest venture. If you are so inclined to become a part of the venture, as Head of DLM you would be required to work with a board of directors of which Emilio is one. It is an amazing opportunity for DLM. If all goes well, I can guarantee you will have all the business you can handle from our associates. How does that sound Hermione?"

Hermione replied, " I find your offer very tempting Mr. Lozier but Draco will have the last say on something like this. In any case there might not be any need to get Draco involved. I don't see this working out as I seem to upset your son on a daily basis. I really don't want to get into a venture where I'm sure to upset him even more."

Emilio spoke up, "You do not upset me Hermione. What upsets me is that you are sleeping with Malfoy when you should be sleeping with me."

Hermione stood and growled, "Carmela would you please leave us. I'll call you if I need you."

Carmela hesitated for a second but got up and made her way to the door. It was now two against one.

As soon as Carmela left Hermione threw up a silencing charm then she lit into Emilio. "What are you thinking Emilio? You have involved your papa in something which shows you at your weakest point. You cross business with personal situations and expect me to lie down for it. Think again. You chose to be with Ginny Weasley and I chose not to be with a cheater. Get over it. All your tricks up to and including getting your papa involved will not change my mind. We are through and I will not be involved in any venture which involves you. Move on Emilio. There are a great many witches who would love to be with you. I suggest you find one of them and stop making everything about the relationship we used to have. Please."

Emiliano stood and blustered, "Now wait just a moment."

Emilio cut across his father, "My father was a little overzealous. He only stepped in because he was looking out for my interests. I apologize. The fact is you laid with me and told me you wanted to be with me. I believed you even as Malfoy tried his best to have what was mine. Nothing has changed Hermione. You belong to me. We belong together. Malfoy is nothing but a thief in the night offering gaudy rings and empty promises. See how long he'll stay with you if my sister spreads her legs and beckons him. I understand you may still be angry over what happened in London, but I'll wait. You'll realize who you love and you'll come back to me. I'm not going away. I'm also here to beg your pardon for the way I spoke to you. As Minister of Acquisitions I am asking that we renegotiate a contract between The Ministry and DLM. If you agree to a new contract, I will have James handle the account on our end and you can have Willem or Gaspare handle the account on your end. I will not get involved"

Hermione decided she had heard enough. " During your emergency trip away this has all been settled. James handled business as he should. So we don't need your interference and we don't need your father's threatening phone calls. Once again you've made statements which prove you cannot separate business matters from personal matters. Perhaps it's time you grew up."

Hermione took down the silencing charm.

Emilio strode across the room and caught Hermione by the arm. Hermione's wand was out and Emilio found himself on the floor before he had a good grasp on her arm.

Hermione raged, "If you ever touch me again, I will have you up on charges. Have I made myself clear? Leave this building now."

Emiliano helped his son to his feet as he snarled, "You haven't heard the last of this. No one touches a Lozier and gets away with it. No one. I thought better of you Hermione."

Hermione retorted, "What are you going to do Emiliano call and talk us to bloody death? Your son will keep his bloody hands off me or I'll hex him worse next time. And personally Emiliano, I don't care what you think of me. Why don't you try teaching your son some manners."

Hermione opened the door all the way to find Harry Potter leaning against the wall. Harry had no authority in Italy, he could only grab his friend and ask if she was okay.

Hermione assured Harry, "I'm fine. There had been a misunderstanding. Emilio has misunderstood that I will not stand still for him putting his hands on me."

Harry frowned.

Hermione who had been surprised by Harry's presence asked, "What are you doing here anyway Harry?"

Harry explained he was there because Draco had mentioned the meeting with the Loziers. Since it was just a step through the floo he decided to come see if everything turned out right. Harry led Hermione into Draco's office where she found Draco bound.

Hermione used her wand to close the door as she shouted "Finite" and the ropes fell away from Draco. Draco was so angry he made a cutting movement with his hand and red welts appeared across Harry's face.

Harry yelled and grabbed his face but didn't make any attempt to retaliate.

In one movement Hermione threw up locking and silencing charms and threw a petrificus totalus at both Draco and Harry. Hermione sank down onto the floor and spoke to Harry and Draco at the same time. "I cannot do this alone. I cannot have you two fighting each other. I need you both to get on the same page. Please. For me. When I let you loose please just sit down. Have I made myself clear?"

Hermione called out, "Finite" one more time. Harry and Draco each took a seat without saying a word.

Hermione stated, "I think I'm in big trouble. I hexed the Minister of Acquisitions in front of his father. There is a possibility I may be arrested before the day ends.

Breathing as though he had just run a race, Draco hugged and kissed Hermione as he helped her up off the floor. He blustered, "I would have come in but Potter saw fit to bind me."

Harry remained silent hoping that Hermione's war sense would kick in and she would explain to Draco what he did wasn't personal. If he had let Draco get into that room, Draco might have killed someone. Harry knew it was much like the time Hermione had stung him in the face to keep the Snatchers from knowing who he was. He had done it to keep something far worse from happening. Harry didn't want Draco hexing a Ministry official or his wealthy tosspot father.

Hermione hugged Draco back and explained, "Harry bound you for your own good. I love you baby but I don't think I would have stood still for you hexing a government official either. We've talked about this. Although who am I to talk? I've gone and done what I warned you about. Depending on circumstances, I may or may not be arrested. If I am, I am asking you to stay away Draco. The Minister grabbed me. I was only protecting myself. What excuse would you use?"

Draco hugged his witch while apologizing to Harry. "Sorry mate."

Harry nodded, reversed the locking and silencing charms and handed Draco back his wand.

Hermione opened the door to find Carmela, Gas and Willem waiting to come in.

Carmela asked, "Are you all right? I was shocked the way the Minister attacked you."

Hermione held up her hand. "Thanks Carmela. I don't want you to get involved. If you say you were in the room it becomes tit for tat. If it comes down to it, I'll take my punishment. No one else need get involved.

I need for you all to step back. I don't trust that Emiliano Lozier won't send someone here to do me or anyone else harm. Gas and Willem back downstairs please. As soon as all the deliveries are out you may send everyone home for the day. If we are expecting shipments, one person should stay. Otherwise, make sure everything is buttoned down and then go home. Make sure the warehouse alarm is engaged when the last person leaves."

Both Willem and Gas said, "I'm staying."

Hermione laughed, "Okay. You both stay. The important thing is no one in after you lock up. No one. Draco and I will be up here. If someone needs to get in, either one of us will let them in.

Hermione turned to Carmela.

The older witch cheeked, "I'm not going anywhere. I need to be here to escort the Aurors upstairs."

With that statement, all tension in the room had broken. Carmela went back to her desk while Hermione, Draco and Harry went back into Draco's office.

Harry looked at his best friend and stated, "Start from the beginning."

Hermione glanced at Draco and begin to recite exactly what happened from the very first minute of her meeting with the Lozier's.

She hesitated a bit before she told them Emilio is upset I'm sleeping with you and not him. He says he won't give up because he knows I will come to my senses.

When Hermione got to the part about Celia she looked straight into Draco's eyes. "Emilio says, when Celia spreads her legs and beckons you, I shouldn't expect you because you'll be gone."

Draco kneeled in front of Hermione. "That will never happen. We've made promises to each other. I love you. Lozier will say anything to try and break us up. Neither he nor Celia can break us up if we don't let them. What did he mean you laid with him?"

Harry got up and walked out of the office and closed the door behind him.

Draco continued, "You've repeated all that Lozier said. Have you laid with him and told him you wanted to be with him? I'm confused. We've talked about this and you told me you were never intimate with him. What did he mean?"

Hermione looked into her fiance's eyes and answered. "We did lay together Draco. We slept side by side but I never had sex with him or became intimate with him in any way. I've kissed him and that's as far as it went. And yes, at that time I did say I wanted to be with him. I didn't lie to you and I won't lie to you. Emilio is grasping at straws. He and I never had anything like what you and I have. He has you questioning me and he has me worrying about what will happen if Celia spreads her legs. We can't let this happen to us."

Draco put his head against Hermione's stomach and remarked, "We'll never get rid of him unless we either fix that barrier thing or I kill him."

While Hermione and Draco were in his office talking, Carmela was sitting at her desk fanning herself. She was worried about Hermione and every last nerve was sticking straight out of her skin. She had heard the way Emiliano Lozier had spoken to Hermione. He meant business and that scared Carmela.

Harry wandered into Carmela's office and sat in a chair.

Carmela looked at Harry and commented, "Emiliano Lozier is scary. I thought the Minister had issues but his father is really scary. I just hope Hermione will be okay. Changing the subject, I was wondering if there is a Magical Library anywhere close to where we'll be in London? Hermione and I have to look up some information and London may have better source material than Italy."

Harry replied, "There is an excellent Magical Library in London. If you two are looking for something more specific, perhaps you can find it in the Malfoy Manor Library. The library there is massive and contains a lot more specialty sections than any library. You can check with Hermione and Draco."

Carmela's phone rang and she listened for a bit before she replied, "Will you have Willem or Gas show them up. My legs are like jelly right now."

Carmela looked at Harry. "Aurors are here."

Carmela got up from her desk to go tell Hermione and Draco. When Hermione opened the door Carmela told her, "There's a Ministry official and two Aurors on their way up."

Hermione sighed.

Draco stood but Hermione asked him to remain calm. We don't want them to take both of us to a holding cell. Now do we?

Harry had come over to Draco's office as well, but all he could do was look on helplessly. He clapped Draco on the back and remarked, "If they plan on taking Hermione out of this building, I plan on going with her."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Harry."

The Ministry official who turned up was Head Auror Maceo Alessi. He was one of the wizards who had toured DLM with Emilio. He was also the wizard who had complimented Hermione on the green dress she had worn to The Dorchester Hotel. Maceo was also acquainted with Carmela through Fausto.

Maceo spoke to Hermione. "It's a pleasure to see you again Hermione. I'll need to have a word, if you don't mind." Hermione led him to the same conference room where the meeting had taken place earlier.

Maceo revealed, "Emiliano Lozier has accused you of attacking his son. I'll need to ask you a few questions as to what went on."

Hermione answered him truthfully but didn't tell him any more than he needed to know.

After about fifteen minutes of questioning Maceo stated, "It appears your actions were justified Hermione. You were in fear of your safety." He made the notation, Miss Granger was protecting herself after being grabbed by Minister Lozier. He signed the document and conjured a copy for Hermione.

Head Auror Alessi's last words were, "I don't think it will come to anything but one never knows especially with senior Lozier screaming his head off. I believe this will all go away if junior Lozier puts his foot down. Minister Lozier is very fond of you which is why I'm pretty sure this won't come to anything. Good luck Hermione. I hope to see you at the next Ministry event."

After she and Head Auror Alessi finished up, Hermione introduced him to Harry and Draco. Maceo remembered Draco from the tour and they shook hands. Maceo in turn introduced Harry to the two Aurors who had accompanied him to DLM. All three of the Italian Aurors had heard of Harry Potter and were very pleased to meet him. Harry and Maceo held a brief conversation before exchanging information so they could look each other up in the future.

As Carmela got up to escort the Ministry group back down to the floo area, Maceo asked after Fausto.

Draco had breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he hugged Hermione when she explained to him and Harry what had transpired with Head Auror Alessi.

Harry gave Hermione a hug as well stating, "I've got to get back to London. If it's okay with you, I'll be using your floo."

Hermione shrugged, "That's fine Harry. Thank you for coming to support me and thank you for watching over my wizard. We'll see you this weekend."

Draco and Hermione talked a little more before she went back to her office. Hermione didn't want anyone to see how badly her hands were shaking over the possibility of being incarcerated. Even without torture, Hermione's one episode of imprisonment at Malfoy Manor had been enough to last the rest of her life. Hermione heaved another big sigh before she got down to work.

Ten minutes later, Hermione raised her eyebrows as she looked up to see Carmela in her doorway.

Carmela stepped in and spoke in a soft voice, "I was speaking to Harry about my need to do a bit of research while I was in London. I told him I was searching for a little known subject. He suggested I ask you or Draco for access to the library at Malfoy Manor."

Hermione smiled when Carmela lowered her voice even further, "It sounds like the perfect place to look for information regarding the scent barrier. It can't hurt Hermione. We really need to do something about the Minister before Draco kills him and is carted off to prison."

Hermione smiled. "That's an excellent idea Carmela. I'll ask Draco to have the house elves get the library ready for us. Maybe we can go Saturday morning or afternoon. In fact, I'll ask him right now so I don't forget."

Carmela grinned and headed back to her desk.

Hermione went back to Draco's office, but as soon as she walked in she knew Draco was upset about something. He looked at her as though he had just received the worst news of his life.

Hermione closed the door and asked, "What's the matter Draco?" Hermione thought she knew but she wanted to hear it from Draco's mouth.

Draco looked at his fiance and replied, "What good am I if I can't protect you from a bloody tosspot like Lozier? What good am I if you have to protect yourself? That's my job baby." He hugged Hermione and held her.

Hermione had responded, "Stop it right now Draco. This is something neither one of us can control right now. I'm not willing to let the Loziers get you in a position where they can have you charged with something which is what will happen the first time you use any type of spell or hex against them to protect me. If it becomes dangerous, then you'll protect me and I won't argue. Until then, I need you to stay out of it or at least stay out of it until there isn't any threat of being tossed in jail at the slightest whim of others."

Draco sighed and nodded. He knew Hermione was making sense but Friday couldn't come soon enough for him.

Hermione remembered why she had come into Draco's office. "Would you allow me and Carmela to use the library at Malfoy Manor over the weekend? We want to research the scent barrier anomaly."

Draco perked up. "I will do anything which will get Lozier out of our lives. As soon as we get to London I'll have the house elves tidy up the library. You and Carmela can research all weekend if you like. I will not complain."

Carmela was very pleased when Hermione told her they would have access to the Malfoy library. They were in agreement that research was a step in the right direction.

Draco stopped by Hermione's office to tell her, "I'm going to check in for duty and probably won't be back before days end. If I don't get back, I'll see you at home."

As Draco was walking out Hermione said, "I love you handsome. Don't you forget that." He smiled and retorted, "I love you more. I'll see you at home."

Carmela stopped by Hermione's office on her way out. She said, "Gas and Willem are still downstairs. Everything that should be in is in, everything that should have gotten out is out. I believe those two won't leave until they know you're safely out of the building."

Hermione hadn't thought of that. A knot of pride formed in her stomach. Her boys. Hermione called downstairs to let them know she was leaving and would see them in the morning. Hermione left with Carmela.

When Hermione arrived at the house, Draco wasn't home yet. She made supper and sat down with a glass of wine. She wanted to wait for Draco before she ate. Hermione woke at 11:40 with the glass of wine still in her hand.

Even though she knew Draco would not leave her sleeping on the couch, she went to see if he was in the bedroom. He wasn't.

Hermione immediately began to worry. She paced the floor. She sat on the couch. Then she paced the floor so more. Finally she went in to take a shower. When she came out of the bathroom, Draco was sitting on the side of the bed.

He strode across the room, picked her up in his arms and kissed her with all the passion he had. Taking the towel from around her Draco had laid her on the bed.

He pulled the covers over Hermione and started talking. "I promised I would not lie to you, but this afternoon I told you a half truth. I told you I was upset because I am unable to protect you. It's more than that. I was jealous. Even though I know you've never had sex with him, I was jealous of Lozier touching you in any manner. I don't know why, but it just suddenly came over me. I was being a prat. I apologize. I love you and I know that was then and this is now."

Hermione climbed from underneath the covers and wrapped herself around Draco. She hesitated. There was something she should have told Draco the second it had happened.

Hermione said, "Draco. Look at me because I have something to say and I want you to be looking at me when I say it."

Draco turned himself so he could look at Hermione.

She proceeded to tell him about Emilio's kiss. "Last week Emilio came to DLM with some complaint. I don't remember what he was on about because he's had so many complaints. We were in the conference room discussing the problem and before I realized what was happening, Emilio grabbed me and kissed me. I couldn't defend myself because my wand was in my office, but I did tell him to leave immediately. He said I promised to be with him and that's what he wanted. I should have told you the day it happened but I didn't want to upset you. Then, the more I thought about it the more I realized it was something Emilio could throw out to hurt you. I'll never knowingly let that happen. I'd rather you be angry with me than think I'm hiding the fact Emilio kissed me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away."

Draco whispered, "I love you Hermione but this fuck is going to cause me to be arrested. I have promised you I wouldn't interfere, but it's killing me. If something isn't done, I will kill him. Of this I have no doubt."

Draco hugged Hermione. "Thank you for telling me. It would be just like Lozier to throw it up in my face. I'm glad you had your wand the second time he tried to grab you. I was worried about the outcome of you hexing Lozier so I didn't say anything, but I'm so proud of you for hexing his arse. My brilliant witch."

Draco kissed Hermione's ear. "I need your comfort. I need to feel myself inside you. I want to make love."

Hermione unbuttoned his shirt, pulled it off and began kissing his chest while he leaned back with his eyes closed.

Hermione murmured, "Come take your witch. She wants to comfort you."

*_Draco took off his pants and boxers, but before getting into bed he remarked_, _"I'm not trying to ruin our moment, but your wand tip is flashing red. I think your automatic contraceptive charm needs renewing. Hermione summoned her wand to renew the charm for another month. Then she smiled to herself because she hadn't been aware Draco knew the charm. _

Draco climbed in beside his witch and they had taken comfort from each other. After the comfort they had gone to sleep holding hands. They both had gone to sleep knowing it would take a lot more than Emiliano, Emilio or Celia Lozier to separate them.

The next morning it seemed as though their anxieties had evaporated. They had even made time to dance to their song. It was starting out as a very good day. One more day and they would be in London among their friends.

When Hermione got to DLM Carmela let her know Draco would be out of the building for the morning. Around 10:00, Carmela came to Hermione's door and held up two fingers. Hermione knew the two fingers meant James was on the phone. One finger meant Emilio was on the phone. Git one and git two. Nice, simple signals.

Hermione sighed as she picked up the phone. "Good morning James. What can I do for you today? I hope it isn't delivery related because if it is you should be speaking to Willem or Gas."

James was speaking very softly as he replied, "It isn't about business Hermione. I called to find out if it's true you hexed Minister Lozier."

Hermione answered, "Stop right there James. You are the Minister's Assistant. I don't think this is a subject you should be discussing with me."

"I didn't call to discuss anything, stated James. I called to have a laugh. It will be the only laugh I've had in a very long time."

Hermione was still not taking the bait. She was speaking to the Minister's Assistant and didn't know if he had been put up to calling her by Emilio or Emiliano. In any case she wasn't about to give him any fuel for the fire. Hermione finished the call be saying, "I really need to go James. There are issues I need to get resolved. Thanks for calling. Have a good day." Then she had disconnected.

Hermione went in to tell Carmela about the nerve on James but had to hold her thoughts because Sal was in his mother's office. Hermione greeted Sal and returned to her office.

Several minutes later Hermione looked up to find Sal and Carmela at her door. She invited them in to have a seat. Sal seemed upset about something but Hermione waited for him to speak.

Sal glanced at his mother who nodded so he had begun to speak. " I'm not sure where to begin Hermione but I think I've overheard a plot. It involves Celia. She and I have been sort of keeping company. When we started, Celia was at the apartment every night. Lately she has had excuses for not turning up. I didn't give it too much thought. Personality wise I had just about relegated her to the slag category and wasn't all that keen on keeping up the relationship. To get to my point. Two nights ago when Celia was at the apartment she received and made a call. I think the calls are from and to Draco."

Hermione had been half listening right up until the name Draco had come out of Sal's mouth.

Hermione was quick. She didn't show any sign of emotion as she asked, "What makes you think Celia is talking to Draco?"

Sal looked miserable as he replied, "She has brazenly called out Draco's name during the conversations. She did this while I was only one room away. After one of these calls she suddenly had to leave. It just seems like Celia is up to something and I needed to bring it forward, but I was torn between telling you and not telling you. I didn't know what to do Hermione. I don't want you angry with me but neither do I want to see you hurt if Draco is cheating. I tried to discuss it with Gas but he told me to stay out of other people's business. I should have known better than try to discuss anything with Gas. He's been a beast since he and Kim broke up."

Hermione smiled and retorted, "This is classic Lozier Sal. I love Draco and Draco loves me. He's not cheating. It might only be Emilio and Celia plotting against Draco. They know I consider you and Gas my brothers. If anything, I'd be willing to bet it was a put up show done so you would report back to me. I'll check into it and see if we can get to the bottom of it."

Hermione kissed Sal on the cheek, thanked him for coming to her with his suspicions and picked up her phone to dial Draco. The phone went directly to voice mail so Hermione left a message for Draco to call her. She and Draco had just discussed things of this nature. There was no way Draco would be in contact with Celia Lozier and keep it from her.

Sal was still in his mother's office agonizing over what he had just revealed to Hermione. Hermione put her hand on Sal's shoulder. He looked miserable so she had

quipped, "Let's not slay the dragon until he's been proven guilty. I need for you to call Celia but I don't want the call coming from my phone. Go downstairs and get Gas' phone and bring the phone up here to make the call. We can consider ourselves Aurors on a case."

Sal gave Hermione a weak smile as he left the room.

Hermione remarked, "I didn't want to show weakness in front of Sal but what am I going to do if Celia is trying to put Draco in a fix. I honestly trust Draco but I have seen Celia in action. Before Draco and I were together she just about gave him a hand job in the middle of a room full of people."

Carmela put her finger up to her lips. A second later Sal entered the office. He looked puzzled. "Gas isn't in the building. Willem said he had an appointment and hadn't returned."

Hermione told Sal, "Don't worry. I'll get to the bottom of this."

While they were sitting in Carmela's office, Draco came to the door to say hello. Carmela waved but Sal remained silent. Draco wanted Hermione to come to his office. Hermione winked as she left Carmela's office.

When Hermione entered Draco's office he closed the door so he could give her a sound kiss on the lips.

Hermione smiled as she asked, "Why was your mobile off? I tried to contact you."

Draco went around the desk to open his drawer. He lifted it up and replied, "I forgot to take it with me. Sorry."

Hermione sighed. She wasn't going to get any answers by stealth so she decided to ask Draco straight out. "Has Celia been calling you?"

For a moment Draco had been startled. " Why would you ask that? Even if she called me I wouldn't talk to her. The answer to your question is no Celia hasn't been in contact with me and I haven't been in contact with her. Where did that question come from Hermione? What's going on?"

Hermione explained what had transpired. When she was through with her explanation Draco had puffed up. Hermione asked Draco not to be cross with Sal because he had come to her with good intentions and had only been trying to protect her.

Draco nodded. "I'm not angry with Sal but I am going to speak with him about what he thinks he heard. I'll be gentle."

Hermione went to get Sal and explained that Draco wanted to speak to him.

Sal was hesitant. He was living in one of Draco's apartments and didn't want to be thrown out on the street, but he wasn't going to hold back what he knew.

Even so, he was nervous as he approached Draco's office.

Draco invited Sal to have a seat as he closed the door to his office. The first words out of Draco's mouth had been the same words which had come out of Hermione's mouth just in reverse. "I know you think of yourself as a brother to Hermione and are looking out for her best interests so I'll tell you this, I love Hermione and Hermione loves me. I am not in contact with Celia Lozier and she has not been in contact with me. I'd like you to tell me why you think differently. If you don't mind, I'll need to ask a few questions to get things clear in my mind."

Sal replied, "I don't mind."

Draco sat back in his chair as he gestured for Sal to begin the tale of what was more than likely another Lozier trick.


	16. Sal Makes A Statement

Anything you recognize belongs to the Harry Potter Universe invented by JKR.

Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes.

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **Another Lozier Trick**

For a moment Draco had been startled. " Why would you ask that? Even if she called me I wouldn't talk to her. The answer to your question is no. Celia hasn't been in contact with me and I haven't been in contact with her. Where did that question come from Hermione? What's going on?"

Hermione explained what had transpired. When she was through with her explanation Draco had stood up. Hermione asked Draco not to be cross with Sal because he was only trying to protect her.

Draco nodded. "I'm not angry with Sal but I would like to speak with him about what he thought he heard. I'll be gentle."

Hermione smiled as she went to get Sal. She explained that Draco wanted to speak to him.

Sal was a little nervous. After all he was living in one of Draco's apartments and didn't want to be thrown out on the street. Sal had a real case of nerves as he approached Draco's office.

Draco invited Sal to have a seat as he closed the door to his office. The first words out of Draco's mouth had been the same words which had come out of Hermione's mouth just in reverse. "I know you think of yourself as a brother to Hermione and are looking out for her best interests so I'll tell you this, I love Hermione and Hermione loves me. I am not in contact with Celia Lozier and she has not been in contact with me. I'd like you to tell me why you think Celia and I are in contact with each other and if you don't mind I'll ask a few questions to clear things up in my mind."

Sal said he didn't mind.

Draco sat back in his chair as he gestured for Sal to begin the tale of what was more than likely another Lozier trick.

**Chapter 16: Sal Makes A Statement**

Sal prefaced his conversation with Draco by apologizing for getting in between him and Hermione. He told Draco he was only looking out for Hermione's interest and wasn't making any judgment one way or another.

Draco was willing to listen to Sal but he was getting a bit annoyed. He wanted to hear the reasons and didn't want to go through an hour of having his arse kissed so Draco had cleared his throat and suggested to Sal he get to the gist of the story.

Sal flushed, apologized again and began to relate what he thought had been Celia speaking to Draco.

Sal got to it. "Celia had been a little moody and hadn't wanted to do anything with him. Celia's bad mood was rubbing off on Gas as well. Gas was snapping me up over anything and I him, he and Celia were acting like I'd done something to them and they both were acting as moody as shite. This night Gas had left the flat in a snit so it was just Celia and myself. I thought it would be a good time to…get close but her mobile had rung and she got off the couch to take the call in the other room. Suddenly she was giggling and happy. Whoever was on the other end of the mobile had drastically altered Celia's disposition. She had been talking for about five minutes when I heard her say something like, oh Draco or stop Draco. I don't remember which. I didn't think much of it at the time because when she came back into the room she was much more inclined to …..get close."

Sal flushed but continued talking.

"Celia was the one to initiate the second call. She had stepped into the kitchen to get drinks and I had followed her through but stopped when I realized she was dialing her mobile. She had her back to me and didn't realize I was there. I listened to her ask the person on the other end, can you talk? I don't know what the person on the other end said but Celia had replied, I'm not calling you too much. I do know what I'm doing and I'm not fixated Draco. I'm sorry I disturbed you. I can't see you at night unless we sneak around. Get her out of my way. You tell her or I'll tell her and you wouldn't want that. It was at that point I backed out of the doorway and went back to the living room. When Celia came back through to the living room she hadn't been seated more than five minutes before her mobile rang again. Celia answered the phone but didn't say anything she just listened. After she ended the call she stood up and got ready to leave. I asked where she was going and she told me she had to go meet a friend. I told her if she wanted to see someone else she should take her little show on the road and keep it there. She just shrugged and told me she wasn't seeing anyone she just needed to meet her friend. Then she left. I was done with the bint because I didn't want to be in the middle of her relationship with you and because I thought you a poser for cheating on Hermione."

Draco sat looking at Sal before he remarked, "That's some damning evidence Sal but let's pull it apart and look at it piece by piece. The main thing to remember before we do this is Celia wasn't talking to me which means we have to look at it from another point of view.

Sal nodded in agreement. He was pretty sure if Draco said it wasn't him on the mobile then it wasn't him. Draco hadn't ever been anything other than forthright with him. Sal was beginning to believe Celia to be the liar. Sal really didn't know all that much about Celia except she was a pretty witch who had shown interest in him but he had certainly found out some things about her character in the short time they had been seeing each other. None of it good.

Draco had asked a question.

Sal replied, "Pardon me. I didn't hear the question. My mind was somewhere else."

Draco repeated his question. "Has Celia become close to anyone in the time you two have been seeing each other? Did she become close with Kim the realtor?"

Sal laughed.

Draco asked what was funny?

Sal responded, "Sorry. It's not funny, it's ironic really. At first Celia seemed to like Kim. They chatted nonstop as friendly witches will do. Then one day Celia just didn't have anything to say to Kim. Kim asked if she had offended her but Celia said no. It finally came down to Celia and Kim not speaking at all. Kim and Celia's differences also seemed to have caused problems between Kim and Gas because shortly afterwards Kim and Gas had a bit of a shout down and Kim stopped coming around. I tried to talk to Gas about it but he didn't want to discuss anything."

At a certain point in Sal's recitation Draco had fastened his eyes on his desk and kept them there. Draco wasn't a stupid wizard he thought he knew exactly what was happening. Celia was doing her bloody worst. She had gotten into Gas' head and more than likely into his boxers as well and was sneaking around with him. Draco decided not to say anything until he was sure. He didn't want to be wrong and lose friendship with the entire Maida family. Draco hoped he was wrong because two brothers as close as Gas and Sal shouldn't fall out because of a slag like Celia.

Another thought passed through Draco's head that made him feel like a traitor. Better that Celia is chasing Gas than chasing me. As soon as the thought passed through his head Draco regretted thinking it.

Sal asked, "Do you have any thoughts about this thing? I definitely wasn't trying to cause problems but I didn't want Hermione hurt. I was sure it was you because she mentioned your name twice. I apologize for jumping to conclusions. It wasn't my intention to hurt anyone."

Draco replied, "I have some thoughts Sal but before I speak on anything I'll need to check on some things. I'd rather be able to prove my theories than open my mouth and be thought a fool."

Sal stood. "Thanks for speaking with me Draco. I'm very glad it wasn't you on the phone." The two wizards shook hands.

Before Sal could get out the door Draco said, "Two more things before you leave Sal. I could use an upstanding wizard to work as my assistant here at DLM. I admire your loyalty to and protection of Hermione as well as your willingness to be a stand up wizard even in adverse conditions. If you ever have any interest in being someone's right hand wizard give me a call. Second. Hermione and I and your mum and dad are flooing through to London this weekend, if you're not busy, why not take the trip with us. Your mum has the details." Sal thanked Draco again and left the office.

Draco leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. How the fuck was this going to play out if what he suspected was true? Draco thought, if Celia is doing her best to stir up trouble, her git brother must be somewhere plotting something as well.

Draco sighed. Thank Merlin that Ministry Service had moved their timetable up. They would be making whatever arrests they needed to make in the morning. He had turned in his last bit of parchment work and information a few hours ago and he could possibly be free of this duty as early as tomorrow afternoon. If that happened, his hands would be untied. He wouldn't have to worry about going to prison if he stepped out of line and he planned to step out of line the next time he saw Emilio Lozier.

While Sal had been in speaking with Draco, Carmela had notified Hermione she had a call. Hermione picked up the phone to hear a voice which sounded familiar but she couldn't pinpoint. It had all become clear when the caller identified herself as Ilaria Lozier. Hermione sighed to herself. "Not the mother too."

Hermione greeted Ilaria as Mrs. Lozier and asked, "How can I help you?"

Ilaria told Hermione she called to apologize for her husband and son. She had been told there was an accident involving Hermione and Emilio and Emiliano had been in attendance. Ilaria was calling to make sure Hermione hadn't been hurt.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She may not be on point but Hermione felt someone had Ilaria call her because she had chosen not to discuss 'the accident' with James. Evidently the Loziers had brought out the big guns, mama Lozier. Hermione was determined not to discuss anything with mama either.

Hermione replied, "I think someone has given you bad information Mrs. Lozier. I'm not aware of any accident but I appreciate you calling to check on my well being. I appreciate your concern."

Ilaria went on to say she didn't want anything to happen to her future daughter-in-law and wondered why Hermione hadn't been by to see her. She invited Hermione to come visit and promised not to talk about weddings because Emilio had warned her that they weren't quite to the point of discussing marriage. Ilaria had gone on to sing the praises of her son and how much he loved Hermione.

Hermione sighed as she cut across Ilaria to tell her that she and Emilio hadn't been a couple for months and there definitely wasn't any marriage on the horizon. Hermione finally said she had to go because there was business which needed to be settled. Even with what Hermione had just told her, Ilaria insisted Hermione was welcome at her home anytime and entreated her to come spend the day with her sometime soon.

Hermione hung up and held her head in her hands and mumbled, "The whole fucking Lozier family is nuts." Then she had laughed. Ilaria Lozier had just promised not to talk about weddings. That was big of her.

Sal stopped by Hermione's office to tell her he was leaving. He still looked a little forlorn but he didn't seen as miserable.

Hermione reminded him he didn't have to feel bad about anything. He had brought something forward he thought should be addressed and no one blamed him for that. Sal smiled and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione got quite busy after Sal left. Ettore, Maria and Lorenzo had appeared at her door and asked if she had a moment because they had something they wanted to discuss with her. Hermione invited them in to have a seat.

Lorenzo was evidently the front man as he did the talking. "We think we've seen an opportunity for DLM and want to bring it forward. A few of us are of the mind we should have a satellite office maybe even several satellite offices. We could have products delivered to those offices and Travel from there. We know Draco has a small office in London, we would like one in maybe Ireland, Wales or even France. One or two Travelers could be assigned to the satellites and take care of their own Travel schedules. The orders would go directly to the satellite closest to the destination and be handled there. Everything would be sorted and copied to DLM. We would need to hire a few more wizards and witches but if done correctly this could forward DLM in a big way."

Hermione was intrigued. She had a few ideas to forward DLM but hadn't gotten around to implementing anything. She was quite pleased with the Travelers in front of her. A company was only as good as it's employees and happy employees came up with ideas such as this. Even if their idea wasn't implemented, it was good they were thinking of ways to make the company more valuable.

Hermione replied, "I like your thinking and I'm glad you brought this forward. While this is an interesting concept, something of this magnitude would have to be run across Draco. He's in the building so I suggest you speak with him to get his opinion. I think he'll like the idea.

Hermione called Draco's phone and explained what was going on. She told him she was sending Lorenzo, Ettore and Maria to his office. Draco told Hermione to send them over.

Hermione didn't sit in on their conversation with Draco because she knew he would give her his feedback later.

Several other Travelers turned up to check in and pick up orders for the following day. It had gotten quite busy in the offices, when Hermione next looked up it was 5:30. Carmela had stopped in to see if Hermione needed anything before she left for the night. Hermione had told her no. The witches had bid each other goodnight.

After Carmela left everything quieted down and Hermione had time to sit back and think about the strange phone call she had received from Ilaria Lozier. Hermione surmised Emilio and Emiliano were either keeping things from Ilaria or misleading her entirely. Other than that Hermione couldn't figure out why the witch would call her at all. Hermione shook her head as she mumbled, "That family boggles my mind more every day."

Draco came into the office. His told her the meeting with the Travelers had broken up about thirty minutes earlier and he had spent those thirty minutes putting together a draft for at least one satellite office. He really liked the idea and had promised to get back to the Travelers by the end of the following week.

Hermione laughed when Draco mumbled about the git Lorenzo. Draco still got a little bent of shape when he thought about Lorenzo trying to chat Hermione up while he was in California.

Hermione took a few minutes to relate her conversation with Ilaria Lozier. Draco was amazed at the bollocks of the family. He snapped, "Every last one of them is bloody mental. They better use up all their bull shite now because when I'm free of Ministry Service I'm going to show all of them what a frightening wizard Draco Malfoy can be.

Hermione walked over and hugged Draco. "They can have Merlin himself call me but nothing is going to interfere with me loving you."

Draco kissed Hermione on the lips and retorted, "I know that baby but I am just so tired of their never ending bull shite."

Hermione suggested they go home to relax but Draco wanted to take her out for dinner. They left DLM to go home, change and floo to muggle Milan for dinner.

It was still fairly early. Hermione and Draco decided they wanted to spend a little private time together before they went out. Once they were all wrapped up in their private time Hermione and Draco decided dinner wasn't all that important. They spent the time deliciously satisfying each other.

About 8:00 both Hermione and Draco realized they were hungry so Hermione went to the kitchen to make something to eat. As they ate Draco told Hermione he had offered Sal an assistants position.

Hermione had been a little surprised so she asked, "And just whose assistant would he be?"

Draco smiled, "Mine." Hermione stopped in mid chew. "Yours? What do you know about Sal? Does he even have the experience you require in an assistant?"

Draco cheeked, "Who would you like me to hire Lorenzo? Sal may not have the experience but he has the qualities I require in an assistant which are loyalty and courage. I'll take those qualities over experience almost any day. It is probably a moot issue anyway because he didn't seem interested. I also asked him to come with us to London. He didn't commit to that either. So we shall see what comes of both my invitations."

Hermione nodded. "Sounds good." They continued to eat.

Draco decided to broach the subject of Celia Lozier. He said, "I have a theory as to what's going on with Celia."

Hermione looked at Draco but remained silent waiting for him to explain.

"From what Sal explained to me I believe Celia has made a play for Gas and I also believe she's doing it for a reason. I don't have a clue to what the reason might be but it can't be good. Why my name came out of her mouth I don't know that either. I'm curious why she went after Gaspare when she already had Sal."

Hermione was very surprised. The last person she could see as a witch for Gas was Celia Lozier but she couldn't see Celia with Sal either. She asked Draco, "Just what did Sal tell you to make you come to this conclusion.?"

Draco hesitated for a few seconds before he told Hermione everything. "Sal fell over himself apologizing to me first off. Once we got past all that he told me what had been going on at their flat. The idea about what Celia is up to came to me as soon as Sal related the part about Kim and Celia's lost friendship. It was at that point I began to get the feeling Celia was being a beast to Kim because she had already made moves on Gas. I also felt Kim may have gotten wind of something going on with Gas and Celia which caused her to break up with Gas. This is what I think but I could be way off. Sal mentioned he couldn't see himself and Celia in any kind of long term relationship because she had slaggish qualities. Sal will feel so betrayed when he has to face Celia going around with his brother. A brother doesn't do that to a brother no matter what lies under a skirt. Some things are sacred."

Hermione remarked, " I used to feel that some things were sacred then I was introduced to the ways of real life."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Are you talking about the thing with Ginny Weasley?"

Hermione just shrugged and asked, "How will we find out what's really going on? Shall we ask Gas?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't want Celia to know we suspect anything. Somehow I feel this whole charade will come down to something about us. Do you know if Gas has any information Celia could use against either you or I or against us both?"

Hermione thought about it but couldn't think of anything. "I do have one personal thought. If Celia is using Gas for something, we need to be careful. I still don't understand though, why Gas? What's the difference between Sal and Gas? Celia could have used Sal in the same way. We will definitely have to keep our eyes open."

A stray thought flashed through Hermione's mind, I hope Gaspare isn't in a scheme with Celia because he thinks it will cause me and Draco to break up and allow him to step into Draco's place or maybe Celia thinks she'll get Draco if he and I break up.

Draco was staring at her. "You look like you've thought of something. Is it something that has to do with Gas and Celia?"

"I've just had a thought. This all may boil down to a partner switch." Then she had proceeded to explain her train of thought.

Draco sat silent for a few minutes before he replied, "I didn't know you and Gaspare had gotten that close. Where did he get the idea you would choose him if you and I broke up?"

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry I said anything. Gas did have a crush on me but I set him straight. He knows we will never be anything more than good friends. I told you my thoughts because you asked not so you would get yourself worked up.

Draco replied, "I'm not worked up but this is the exact reason I didn't want wizards in your face. They get ideas."

Hermione huffed as she went to sit on the couch. "We're past this Draco. Don't do this."

Draco came to sit next to Hermione and began to play with her hair. "I'm sorry baby. You're right, we are past that."

Hermione and Draco talked a bit more as they cuddled up on the couch. They had danced a few dances and were watching the telly. The telly only held Draco's interest for short periods of time. He didn't understand the purpose of it all even as Hermione quipped, "Most of it is for entertainment purposes Draco." Draco nodded as he moved to put his head in Hermione's lap.

Hermione began to run her fingers through Draco's hair. Draco loved when Hermione did this and she loved to do it. It was one of the things besides sex which would calm and relax her wizard.

Draco was calm but a little excited as well as he laid there thinking about all the shite that was going to go down in the morning. The Ministry Service would be making their moves starting at 9:00 am. The criminals were going down and it might be the day his mandatory duty ended. There were some big, powerful names contained on the lists Draco had turned into Ministry Service. Milan was in for a shake up.

Draco really hoped tomorrow would be his last duty day. He had a life to live. He and Hermione had gotten engaged on Saturday the 2nd and since then he hadn't had time to get an engagement party planned. As soon as he was free from this duty all that was going to change. Draco wanted the world to know Hermione Granger had consented to be his wife and planned to talk to Hannah this weekend about giving an engagement party for Hermione. At some point he and Hermione would have to sit down to discuss a wedding date, but he wanted to give his fiancée the surprise engagement party first.

At 11:00 pm Hermione suggested they go to bed. Draco hopped up.

Hermione laughed, "Calm down you git. We're going to bed to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

Draco mocked her as he whispered in her ear. "I'm not asking for a huge shag. I just want an itty, bitty shag. There's a difference you know."

Hermione giggled this time and cheeked, "Come on wizard, bed without any shags is what's on the menu."

Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and joked, "Fine then, these boxers are staying on. Don't try to get into them later."

Hermione turned to kiss her wizard. Draco returned the kiss and told her how much he loved her and they went into the bedroom to go to bed and go to sleep.

The next morning Hermione thought, finally it's Friday. At the end of this day we will be in London having a jolly good time with our friends. I cannot wait go get away from Milan for a bit. She was in and out of the bathroom in twenty five minutes.

Draco was in and out in twenty. Hermione and Draco ate breakfast together and for the first time they flooed to work together. Draco's morning had already been planned out by way of orders from Harry. He was to remain at DLM for the entire morning. Auror Potter was looking out for his mate. He didn't want Draco anywhere in the vicinity of the places which were going to be raided that morning.

Hermione and Draco greeted Carmela as they separated to go to their respective offices.

Carmela let Hermione know Sal would be accompanying them to London. "I think it will be good for him to get away for a bit. Maybe he will meet a nice English witch. I asked Gaspare to join us but he begged off because he is going to be tied up this weekend."

Hermione smiled. "Spoken like a true mama who is always looking out for the babies." It had been Carmela's turn to grin.

Hermione conducted an employee meeting at 10:00 am. She glanced at Lorenzo, Maria and Ettore as she made her remarks about new and bigger things that would be happening at DLM in the near future. Hermione congratulated those who needed to be congratulated and made it known there were still some issues which needed to be addressed and would be brought forward at a future meeting.

Draco had taken down Hermione's locking charm and came to sit in on the meeting. Hermione noticed Carmela hand Draco some parchments as he entered the room. After she had addressed everything she wanted to say Hermione invited Draco to speak to his employees.

Draco thanked Hermione for allowing him to speak. All the employees laughed. Draco spoke for a few minutes then asked if anyone had any questions.

Ettore stood but he didn't have a question, he thanked Draco and Hermione for making worldwide Travels so much more convenient than it had been in the past.

Draco mentioned that the company would be making Travels even better down the line and that he was very pleased at how quickly they had picked up on the new rules.

Lorenzo had cheeked, "Do you mean to say we had a choice?" Hermione smiled while most of those in the room had laughed.

Draco turned to look at Hermione and retorted, "Point taken Ettore."

No one else had anything to say so Draco had called the meeting closed.

After the meeting Hermione had sat in Draco's office going over a few additional items and at 11:30 Draco asked Hermione if she and Carmela would like for him to take them to lunch.

"I would love for you to takes us to lunch, remarked Hermione. I'll ask Carmela if she wants to go as well." Hermione gave Draco a quick kiss and went to find Carmela.

Carmela accepted Draco's invitation for lunch as well and they ended up going to a muggle restaurant just outside wizarding Milan. Hermione and Carmela enjoyed grilled eggplant while Draco went for the pasta. They had an enjoyable lunch.

After lunch Hermione and Carmela wanted to stop in a lovely little shoe store but Draco wanted to get back. He had left the witches to their shopping and apparated back so he could check if there was any news about the raids.

When Draco got back to the office he didn't have any messages nor did he have any voice messages on his phone. He was getting antsy for lack of news about how things had gone. The raids were supposed to have started at 9:00 am and it was coming upon 1:30 pm. Draco thought there should have been some news but there wasn't much he could do other than wait.

Draco was still sitting there waiting when Carmela and Hermione got back from their shopping spree. Hermione peeked her head into his office to let him know they were back. Draco waved but didn't get up from his chair.

Hermione knew Draco had a lot on his mind concerning whatever was going on with Ministry Service so she went back to her office to start her weekly review of orders, shipments and miscellaneous items and left him to himself.

Hermione was three quarters of the way through her review when Carmela came rushing into her office with news. She exclaimed, "I've just gotten off the phone with Fausto. He called to tell me that there has been a push against all the big shot criminals. He didn't know much but he did know that three of the big shots who had been arrested were Emiliano Lozier, Matteo Demma and Abramo Galluzzo."

Hermione let out a shriek then covered her mouth. Draco came striding into Hermione's office with his wand out when he heard her shriek. He had looked around and saw that all was well. He had put his wand away and glanced between Hermione and Carmela.

Carmela was the first to answer. "I have just spoken to Fausto. He told me there has been a big push on criminals. He didn't know all the details but he did know three of Italy's wealthiest citizens Matteo Demma, Abramo Galluzzo and Emiliano Lozier have been arrested and are in Auror custody. Fausto did make mention that the push was done without help from the Italian Aurors. Ministry Service brought in Aurors from England, Spain, Wales and Ireland. It seems Ministry Service wasn't taking any chances on the criminals slipping away by paying someone off or getting away because they had been warned by Italian Aurors who are in their pockets."

Draco smiled at Hermione and Carmela and excused himself to his office. In his office Draco let a big grin spread across his face while he tapped his fingers on the desk. Draco hoped this would be the end of his mandatory duty as well as the end for all the criminals.

Draco knew he had been meticulous with the information he turned in to Ministry Service. Every T had been crossed and every I dotted. He had turned in plenty on Demma. Demma was the worst type of wealthy wizard, very much like Lucius had been for most of his life. Nothing mattered to Demma if he wanted something. He would push anyone out of his way. Draco had turned in information that would curl the hair of most legitimate and lawful wizards.

Demma was instrumental in the capture and torture of a former shopkeeper who had come down on the wrong side of him. It seems the supplier would not allow Demma and his crowd to use his business as a cover to ship illegal and sometimes dangerous products. This hadn't set well with Abramo Galluzzo one of Demma's best mates. Draco had turned in evidence which showed Galluzzo had gone to Demma for help and the end result was a near death experience for the supplier.

It had taken Draco almost two weeks to track down the wizard and ask for his help. The supplier had been very reluctant to talk about any of it. In the end, Draco had to help the wizard and his family relocate before he would agree to tell his story and testify in court. Draco had documented everything thoroughly and turned it all in to Ministry Service.

Draco hadn't been at liberty to tell anyone but he was very sure that's how DLM acquired Ministry business. Matteo Demma, Abramo Galluzzo and possibly Emiliano Lozier had driven the former supplier out of business after almost killing him.

Draco wasn't sure if Emilio knew how or why the previous supplier had gone out of business and Draco didn't care. What Draco did know was Emilio would be going down with the rest of them if he was involved in any of it.

Just before 5:00 pm Draco received a call from his handler at Ministry Service who specified he be at their regular contact point on Monday at 9:00 am. The handler thanked Draco for the amazing job he and Amelia had done. He also revealed they would be formally ending his tenure with Ministry Service on Monday. The handler reminded Draco to keep details to himself until after the trials which were sure to come. Draco thanked him and confirmed his appearance for Monday.

Draco hung up the phone a happy wizard. This whole episode was about to be over. Because he had worked undercover Draco wasn't sure if had to attend any of the trials. He would probably be told if his presence was required in court on Monday. Draco had bent over backwards to insure every piece of evidence he turned in was pristine and backed up with documentation just to avoid his need to be present in court. Draco leaned back in his chair and smiled….at nothing.

Before she left, Carmela stopped by Draco's office to tell him she, Fausto and Sal would see them at the house.

Hermione came in to congratulate him on an undercover job well done. Draco had remarked, "Thank you love. Your tape recording is a big part of the charges which will be leveled against Emiliano Lozier."

Hermione grinned and answered, "Glad to be of help my wizard."

Draco stood up and hugged his fiancee as he whispered, "I got a call. It looks like all my undercover duties are over. Ministry Service and myself will be parting ways as of Monday at 9:00 am. I am chuffed. Let's go home and get ready to floo to London.


	17. A Weekend In London

Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes down the road.

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **Sal Makes A Statement**

Just before 5:00 pm Draco received a call from his handler at Ministry Service who specified he be at their regular contact point on Monday at 9:00 am. The handler thanked Draco for the amazing job he and Amelia had done. He also revealed they would be formally ending his tenure with Ministry Service on Monday. The handler reminded Draco to keep details to himself until after the trials which were sure to come. Draco thanked him and confirmed his appearance for Monday.

Draco hung up the phone a happy wizard. This whole episode was about to be over. Because he had worked undercover Draco wasn't sure if had to attend any of the trials. He would probably be told if his presence was required in court on Monday. Draco had bent over backwards to insure every piece of evidence he turned in was pristine and backed up with documentation just to avoid his need to be present in court. Draco leaned back in his chair and smiled….at nothing.

Before she left, Carmela stopped by Draco's office to tell him she, Fausto and Sal would see them at the house.

Hermione came in to congratulate him on an undercover job well done. Draco had remarked, "Thank you love. Your tape recording is a big part of the charges which will be leveled against Emiliano Lozier."

Hermione grinned and answered, "Glad to be of help my wizard."

Draco stood up and hugged his fiancee as he whispered, "I got a call. It looks like all my undercover duties are over. Ministry Service and myself will be parting ways as of Monday at 9:00 am. I am chuffed. Let's go home and get ready to floo to London.

**Chapter 17: A Weekend In London**

Hermione went to tidy up her desk and get her bag. Draco met her in the hall, grabbed her by the hand and headed them towards the floo.

It took Hermione and Draco less than fifteen minutes each to get packed. They were chomping at the bit to get going. Draco looked forward to Monday but right now he wanted to be with friends. London friends.

This was a special weekend. Draco was going to try and corner Hannah so he could get her advice on a engagement party for him and Hermione. He planned on asking Carmela to help as well. He also had to remember to have the house elves tidy up and open the two biggest libraries at Malfoy Manor.

The floo lit up and Sal, Carmela and Fausto stepped out. Hermione didn't want to rush anyone but not only did she want to get to London to see everyone she also looked forward to doing some research.

Everybody was ready to go. Hermione was going through first so she could shut off the alarm and Draco was bringing up the rear so he could lock up everything nice and tight. They definitely didn't want any unexpected visitors while they were gone. Neither he nor Hermione wanted Gas or Celia poking around their home while they were gone.

When the five stepped out in London Hermione said, "Here we are. Take a look around and tell me if there is enough room for you here. If you need a little more room you can stay at Draco's flat."

Carmela took a walk through to look around and decided it was big enough. Hermione told them to help themselves to whatever they wanted. The flat was well stocked because Hermione had let her housing service company know she was coming for the weekend and they had replenished the necessities. She and Carmela would only have to go to the liquor shop.

Draco showed Sal to a guest room on the other side of the flat which should be far enough away so his mother and father could have their privacy. Hermione showed Fausto and Carmela to their room.

Draco rang Harry's mobile to find out what they had planned for the night. Harry didn't pick up so Draco left a message. Then he remembered Harry had been part of the Auror brigade brought in by Ministry Service and was probably still in Milan.

Draco didn't have to wait too long to find out what was in store for the night. Ten minutes after he left the message for Harry the floo lit up and Theo and Blaise stepped out. Theo then Blaise clapped their mate on the back and shook his hand. Theo and Blaise also greeted Sal, Carmela and Fausto whom they remembered from Hermione's party.

Theo informed Draco that he and Blaise had taken the opportunity to order some liquor for the weekend and it should arrive within the hour. Draco smiled as he called out, "My wizards. You never let me down. Thank you." Hermione thanked them as well.

Hannah, Seamus and Dean came through the floo shortly after with each bearing some food or liquor item. Seamus and Dean who had just stopped in to say hello invited everyone to stop by Witch-Wizard sometime during the weekend. Dean joked that they could use the business. Hermione, Draco, Theo and Blaise had a good laugh because Witch-Wizard was just about the biggest and hottest pub club in wizarding London.

Draco remarked, "We plan on stopping in boys. Have no fear."

The liquor delivery arrived so there was soon a lot of nibbling and drinking going on in Hermione's old flat.

Theo and Blaise had cornered Sal and there was a lot of laughing and cat calls coming from their vicinity. Hermione thought to herself it was the first time she had ever seen Sal so relaxed. Usually he was like a spring waiting to uncoil. Hermione felt good about it because Sal was a nice guy who deserved to have a little fun especially after dealing with Celia.

Hermione noticed Draco talking intently to Hannah and wondered if everything was okay with her and Harry. Hermione knew whatever Hannah and Draco were discussing Draco would tell her later on.

When Hannah and Draco finished their conversation Hermione asked if he had made arrangements for her and Carmela to get into the libraries at Malfoy Manor. Draco replied that he had and asked if they wanted to spend some time there that afternoon. Hermione told him she would check with Carmela.

Hermione went over to Carmela and softly asked if she wanted to go to the Malfoy libraries for a bit. Carmela smiled and told Hermione she wanted to get there as soon as possible. Hermione grinned as she repeated back to Draco what Carmela had said. Draco looked at his wonder wizard watch and said, It's 1:00 pm London time. I'll take you over at 1:30." Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek. Draco reached out, caught Hermione by the arm and whispered in her ear, "I hope you know I expect a lot more than a kiss on the cheek later on." Hermione laughed and retorted, "Maybe" as she walked away.

Draco went to join Theo, Blaise and Sal. Theo said, "We've convinced Sal to come out with us to have a look around London. Are you coming as well?" Draco replied, "I have to drop Carmela and Hermione off at the manor but after that boys I'm game."

Sal excused himself to let his parents know his plans and to take a shower and change. Draco remarked that a shower and a change wasn't a bad idea.

Blaise quipped, "I already look good and smell good I'll just chat up the girls for a bit. Theo and Draco laughed at their mate.

Draco called out to Hermione, "I'm flooing over to my flat to take a quick shower. Do you want me to take anything through with me or perhaps you'd like to accompany me?"

Hermione replied, "I'm fine. I have everything in my bag. It will be alright for the moment. Hurry back. Carmela and I want to get started." Draco nodded and stepped into the floo.

Hannah was deep in conversation with Carmela and Fausto.

Hermione was in the kitchen tidying up the muggle way when the floo lit up one more time. Hermione stepped out of the kitchen to see who had come through and was very surprised to see Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt step out of the floo. Hermione wondered what was going on. The room had grown quiet as the Minister of Magic stepped into view.

Kingsley waved at the room and said, "Please don't let my presence throw you off. We are not here to arrest anyone."

There were a few half laughs as everyone went back to what they were doing.

Hermione stepped over to hug Arthur and Kingsley. They both stated how good it was to see her and Kingsley remarked, "The word is that Fausto Maida is in London and Arthur and I wanted to meet one of Italy's best officers."

Hermione's mouth fell open. She knew Fausto had been in Ministry Service but she didn't know his reputation had been that great.

Fausto heard what Kingsley had said and stepped up to meet the British Minister of Magic. Hermione didn't have to say anything as the wizards introduced themselves. Fausto was beaming as was Carmela.

While Kingsley and Fausto were talking, Arthur had asked Hermione if he could have a private word. Hermione nodded as she directed Arthur towards the kitchen. Arthur first asked after Hermione's health then he congratulated her on her engagement and finally he got to what Hermione had known was coming, Ginny. Arthur had tried to apologize for Ginny's behavior.

Hermione stopped him. "You and Molly were very good to me. You both treated me like a daughter and I will always appreciate your kindness. Just so you know you are the second Weasley who has apologized for Ginny's actions. You and Charlie have nothing to apologize for as neither one of you has done anything to me. The person who should be apologizing is Ginny. I don't mean to sound cross but it is over and done. No one except Ginny need apologize to me for anything." Then Hermione hugged Arthur as they walked back through to the living room.

Kingsley called over to Arthur, "We'll be going now. Fausto has agreed to come tour the Ministry and meet some of our top people." Kingsley turned to Carmela as he spoke. "We may keep Fausto until late but we will get him back." Carmela grinned.

Then the Minister turned to Hermione and said, "I hope you will forgive this intrusion. It is all down to me because I asked Arthur to show me to your flat. I know an owl would have been courteous but the floo was faster. Thank you. We miss you around the Ministry Hermione. Are you sure you don't want to come back? Then he winked at her.

Hermione answered Kingsley, "You are welcome here anytime Minister and no thank you to coming back to the Ministry. I finally have a life I'd like to keep.

Arthur, Fausto and Kingsley waved as they headed to the floo.

Hermione turned to Carmela and cheeked, "What some witches don't tell her friends."

Carmela laughed and replied, "Fausto was damn good. I just didn't know he was that damn good. After this Fausto won't take that smile off his face for a month. Both Hermione and Carmela laughed.

Draco met Kingsley, Arthur and Fausto leaving as he was coming in. "What's going on Hermione? The Minister of Magic just congratulated me on our engagement. Where is he taking Fausto?" Hermione hugged Draco and assured him that all was well and Kingsley had only wanted to meet Fausto in person. Draco said he was glad that's all it was.

Hermione and Carmela laughed. They were ready to go do some research.

Draco turned to his mates and Sal to tell them he would set Carmela and Hermione up and be back shortly.

Blaise groused, "Hurry up then. We are waiting to show Sal London. We will leave without you. It has been done before."

Hermione turned to look at Blaise who hurriedly explained, "That was before you were born Hermione." Everyone laughed except Draco who thought his mate sometimes had a big mouth. Draco decided he would mention this to Blaise at a later time. Right now he needed to apparate Hermione and Carmela to Malfoy Manor.

Draco gathered Hermione and Carmela by the arm and told them they would be apparating to the Manor. The witches waved to everyone and told them they would see them later.

When they arrived out front of Malfoy Manor Draco explained, I have done my best to clean up the manor and rid it of all harmful items but I want you both to exercise caution. Call a house elf if you want food or to travel between libraries. Please don't explore any other parts of the manor. If you have a problem, call a house elf immediately. If you are ready to leave before I get back, leave through the front door and apparate back."

Draco kissed Hermione, waved at Carmela and apparated out.

After Draco had gone Carmela and Hermione joked, "Before we take a step…we call a house elf."

The witches first looked at each library to decide which one they wanted to use. They had initially thought to work separately. In the end, they decided to work together. It was now only a matter of what to look for.

Hermione and Carmela discussed trying to find something related to the scent barrier between witches and wizards. They decided Hermione would look for material related to the scent barrier while Carmela who thought Emilio's behavior may be related to a Malfoy/Lozier feud searched for anything relating to the Lozier's.

They had been searching for an hour without any luck when Carmela called out to Hermione. "Come look at this." Hermione looked at the parchment in Carmela's hand and commented, "Merciful Merlin. That parchment must be five hundred years old. What have you found?"

Both witches read the paragraph Carmela had her finger on. Hermione looked at Carmela and Carmela stared back at Hermione. Draco and Emilio are related.

Carmela and Hermione both sat back in their chairs silently looking at the words on the parchment. Finally Hermione croaked, "I think you may have just found part of the reason Emilio is getting past the scent barrier. Just to be sure we are on the right path why don't you read more from that book and I'll continue searching for information on the scent barrier.

Twenty minutes later Hermione found a bit of information regarding the scent barrier. What she found was basic information that was known to most witches and wizards. The book notated. When you meet and accept your true love, no one but the two involved should be able to catch the other's scent. The witch or wizard can still cheat or go out with another but ninety nine percent of the time they don't want to be with anyone other than their partner.

Hermione recognized that the information she had found covered ninety nine percent of the wizarding population and she now had to find out about the one percent deviation. Hermione told Carmela she wanted to check the other library. Carmela nodded and kept reading.

Hermione called a house elf to take her to the other library. A sweet little elf named Crissy led Hermione to the library.

Hermione looked around in awe. She could see herself holed up in here for days on end. She didn't know where to start. Hermione had circled the room twice before she decided to look through the section marked Aberrations.

In Hermione's mind aberrations meant the same as deviations so she would try those books first. Hermione chose a few books to take back to the table as most of the books related to the pureblood idea of aberration. The books raged against muggles, muggleborns and half bloods as being less than human. Hermione wanted to vomit after reading a few of the passages. She returned those books to the shelves and was about to pull more books when she noticed a small section of three books titled Malfoy. It was in the section titled Aberrations but named Malfoy. Hermione knew Draco's parents had been purebloods who wouldn't ever admit to a flaw within their family. If there were aberrations listed under the Malfoy name, they must have been witches and wizards who had been cast out of the family much as Sirius Black had been cast out of the Black family.

Hermione pulled all three books and had sat down to begin to read. The books were eye opening. The Malfoys pretended to be the cream of wizarding society but reading from these books Hermione discovered some very disgusting things.

A twenty year old Louis Malfoy, 1739-1760 had sexually assaulted a twelve year old witch named Ida who became pregnant from the assault. When Ida threatened to disclose her attacker Louis had tried to drown the pregnant witch. Fortunately Louis was caught out by the girl's father. There had been a big scandal as Ida was from another pureblood family. The difference being, the Malfoys were old money with a lot of power and wealth behind them and the young witch's family had just recently arrived.

After a few bribes here and there the Malfoys had walked away unscathed and Ida and her family were forced to relocate. The Lozi family had relocated and ended up in Belgica. Ida's father Edmund Lozi remained silent in the face of the scandal but he had quietly notified the Malfoy family that his daughter and his family name would be avenged.

The Malfoy family didn't want to take any chances. They had banished Louis from the family figuring if Edmund Lozi was going to seek revenge he could seek it on Louis alone. Louis Malfoy died under mysterious circumstances on 5/10/1760 at age twenty one. It was noted that the Malfoys had probably breathed a collective sigh of relief once Louis was dead. They thought they were well rid of him and anything Edmund Lozi would do.

Hermione looked through the book and noticed a notation which read, Caleb Lozi: born, 5/10/1760, mother: Ida Lozi, father: Louis Malfoy. Mother Ida died in childbirth. Even though they had banished Louis from the family and rejected Ida and her baby, the Malfoy family had kept tabs on Ida Lozi and the Malfoy progeny.

With the birth of his son Caleb Lozi and the death of Ida Lozi, Louis Malfoy was the first casualty of a blood feud which would span centuries and cross several borders.

Hermione realized she had tears in her eyes. She closed the book and took a deep breath. Hermione didn't say it out loud but she was thinking she was so very glad Draco had not turned out like his family. She also tried to put together how this could possibly be affecting the Malfoys and the Loziers now.

Hermione sat there for a few more minutes before she got up to go back to the other library. Hermione called out to Crissy the house elf and with a tiny pop she was there. Crissy led Hermione back to Carmela.

Carmela knew something was wrong as soon as she looked at Hermione. She got out her chair to meet her friend. She and Hermione sat in chairs next to each other and Hermione began the tale of Louis Malfoy.

When Hermione was finished relating what she had found Carmela looked thoughtful as she remarked, "If we look at the entire thing Hermione it begins to make sense. We now know Draco and Emilio are related but related in the worse way. They are related through a blood feud. It appears there is a three hundred year old blood feud at work here and it could very well be that Draco, Emilio or Celia know nothing about it. At least I don't think Draco knows about it. The Lozier's may be very aware since it was their family who initiated the blood fight. There has to be a way to end it. Perhaps we can get back here on Sunday morning to find out more before we go back to Milan."

Hermione sighed, "Just when I thought we would be possibly seeing the back of Emilio here we are. It's possible this is the hand the fates have dealt. Maybe no Lozier can allow the commensurate Malfoy to have what he wants or what he cherishes most. In this case the thing would be me."

Carmela replied, "This is old magic Hermione. The most dangerous type of old magic. If the original caster had a bit of blood from baby Caleb, a bit of blood from Ida and a bit of blood from Louis Malfoy, under the right conditions they could have set a blood feud of vast proportions. We've seen enough for today. Let's apparate back to your flat."

It was going on 6:45 when Hermione and Carmela got back to the flat. It was empty. Everybody had gone. Carmela asked if Hermione wanted her to fix something to eat but Hermione remarked, "Maybe we should have one of Draco's house elves come over and cook a meal." Carmela smiled as she sat down, "Good Idea Hermione."

Hermione called out, "Crissy could you help me?" A small pop and Crissy was standing in front of Hermione, "Yes. What Miss Hermie be needin?" Hermione asked Crissy to fix a dinner which included beef and chicken with two vegetables, potatoes and some caramel bread and butter pudding.

Crissy bowed and said "it be faster if I go back and get one more Miss Hermie. Crissy be back."

Carmela raised her eyebrows, "That's twice you've used a house elf today. I'm surprised." Hermione replied, "I don't like to use house elves. You're right but I'm only following Draco's orders. The witches shared a laugh.

It was now past 7:00 and not even Fausto was back. Hermione cheeked, "I believe the Brits may have kidnapped your husband and son."

Carmela cheeked right back, "Maybe you and I should go out so I can find another husband to help me make another son. How about that?" Hermione laughed so hard she had to use the bathroom.

When Hermione returned to the living room Fausto had made it back and he was accompanied by none other than Percy Weasley. To call Hermione surprised would be an understatement. The last she had heard Percy and his witch had married and moved to Australia where Percy held a Ministry job.

Hermione got up out of her chair to hug Percy and introduce him to Carmela. Percy explained, "I was here visiting mum and dad. I stopped in to see Kingsley and was fortunate enough to meet a legend." Percy turned to Fausto and made a little bow. Fausto nodded his head in return.

Hermione invited Percy to have a seat and asked him if he'd like a drink. Percy sat and accepted Hermione's invitation for a drink. Hermione made drinks for everyone.

Hermione asked how Percy had heard of Fausto. Percy told her how Fausto had solved cases, captured criminals and saved lives on a daily basis for fifteen years and how his exploits had filtered through to many Ministries. Percy revealed that quite a few lessons in the British Auror and MLE departments are based on Fausto's accomplishments.

Fausto who was hugging Carmela quipped, "Had I known all this I would have given Ministry Service a few more years of my time."

Percy finished his drink and stood up to leave. He said, "When I heard Fausto was staying with you I decided to floo through to say hello. It's been a long time Hermione and I wanted to see you. I've heard a lot of good things about you. I'm glad you're happy."

Percy hugged and kissed Hermione and shook both Carmela and Fausto's hand and bid them all good bye as he headed to the floo.

Hermione looked at Fausto and asked, "How come your daughter is the last to know how well known her father is?"

Fausto laughed, "I just thought I was doing my job. I didn't know my exploits had traveled outside of Italy. It makes me feel very good and I feel as though I made a difference."

Carmela kissed her husband and told him, "You've always made a difference my love."

The floo lit up and five wizards came falling through. Draco, Sal, Blaise, Theo and Harry. They all looked as though they had a couple of fire whiskeys. Draco came over to kiss Hermione and mumbled, "Hi baby. Miss me?" Hermione answered that she certainly had. Draco whispered in her ear that he was tired and he wanted to go to bed. Hermione accio'd her wand and cast a sobering charm over all five of the wizards. All five straightened right up. The first thing out of Sal's mouth was, "I'm hungry. Anything around here to eat?"

Hermione replied, "Check the kitchen. Crissy should be through by now."

Draco raised his eyebrows and whispered, "I definitely have to marry you now if Crissy comes when you call."

"Really" asked Hermione? Is that the only reason you want to marry me?"

Draco put his mouth very close to Hermione's ear and whispered some naughty things.

Hermione turned so red everyone in the room guessed what Draco had said. Hermione stood up and told the room at large there was food in the kitchen and they should go eat because they were taking her and Carmela out. And they'd better snap to it.

Harry quipped, "Don't get all pissed off at us because your wizard is a filthy wanker. We're just innocent bystanders.

Hermione laughed. "Food is in the kitchen." She told Carmela she was going over to Draco's flat to take a shower and get ready for a night on the town.

Carmela said she was going to do the same thing. When Carmela left the living room Hermione noticed Fausto follow behind her. Hermione figured she could take her time because she'd have to allow Carmela and Fausto a little shag time.

Hermione popped over to Draco's flat and had begun to put her things away when Draco grabbed her from behind. "You're not angry at me are you?" Hermione shook her head as she turned to face her fiance. They engaged in a passionate kiss as Draco moved Hermione towards the bed.

"I want to make love baby. If we were in Milan it would be 2:00 or 3:00 in the morning. We would have already had sex and you would be begging me for more."

Hermione pushed Draco away and headed for the bathroom spouting, "I'm going to take a shower Mr. begging me for more. Where are you taking us tonight? Think about it while I shower."

As soon as Hermione was in the bathroom Draco muttered, "Like hell" as he stripped off on his way to the bathroom. Draco climbed into the shower behind Hermione and grabbed her around the waist. At his first touch Hermione had shivered and she began to wriggle when Draco pulled her up against him. He rubbed against her and she rubbed against him. Finally Draco turned Hermione around and kissed her lips as he put her up against the shower wall and wrapped her legs around him. Draco kept Hermione's back against the wall as he moved himself into position. He was looking into Hermione's eyes telling her how much he loved her when he pushed himself inside her and began to thrust. Hermione held onto him tight as she tried to match his thrusts. Draco was positioned in a way that every thrust brought intense pleasure to Hermione. By the time they climaxed Hermione was practically shouting and Draco's legs felt as though they were going to give out. Draco let Hermione's legs down as he breathily remarked, "That was incredible." They stood there holding each other until their breathing was back to normal. Since they were both in there they showered together.

Hermione and Draco were back at Hermione's flat by 9:00. Harry, Blaise and Theo had gone home to change. Everybody was meeting at Witch-Wizard around 9:30. Sal came out of his room dressed in black jeans, black and white striped jumper looking quite the muggle.

At 9:30 they all landed in front of Witch-Wizard. It was a Friday and as usual the place was overflowing. Suddenly there were arms waving in their direction. Hermione and Carmela looked at each other because the arms that were waving were attached to two unknown witches. Sal said, "I think they're waving at us." Carmela quipped, "And what us would that be?' Sal replied, "Me and Draco."

Hermione turned to look at Draco and asked, "Really?" Sal laughed, "I didn't mean me and Draco literally. I mean me and Draco are the only two here who they recognize. Blaise introduced them to us earlier."

Hermione was aggravated and had become aggravated the moment Sal said the witches were waving at Draco. If these were some of Blaise's harem, where was Blaise? No sooner had Hermione thought this then Blaise and Theo appeared in back of them. Blaise greeted everyone and noticed the witches. Blaise said, "Come on. They've saved us a table. Both Carmela and Fausto had noticed the change in Hermione's mood and remained behind with her. When Hermione was ready the three walked to the table together.

Apparently one witch was for Sal and one witch was for Blaise. That was more than acceptable but Hermione knew Blaise never traveled with less than four witches and that became a problem. Hermione wasn't surprised when the next two witches appeared at the table. The newest witches greeted Blaise, Draco, Sal, Fausto and Theo. They didn't even look in Carmela or Hermione's direction. Blaise introduced all the witches to Fausto, Carmela and Hermione and after a brief look at the women the witches went back to talking to the wizards.

Hermione watched without uttering a word. Harry and Hannah appeared. Hannah greeted Carmela and Hermione with raised eyebrows and a nod in the direction of the witches. Harry greeted everyone and again the witches greeted Harry but gave little thought to Hannah. Hermione shrugged.

When the one witch reached out to touch Draco he didn't pay the witch any attention. He was busy talking to the boys. Hermione remained silent waiting to see what Draco would do. He did something. He grinned.

Hermione gave it five more minutes watching the wizards before she smiled and excused herself to the ladies room. Harry had known Hermione for a long time. To put it mildly she was not pleased. Hannah excused herself as well. Carmela commented, "I'll stay here. Hurry back."

Hermione had no intention of going back to the table. She really didn't think Draco made a date to meet anyone but she didn't like the way things were going. Rather than hex the shite out of her fiance she decided to take herself out of the equation and sit at the bar for awhile.

Hermione had been gone for about five minutes when that same witch touched Draco again. This time Carmela didn't hold her tongue She snapped, "You. You keep touching him. Do you know him?"

The witch turned red and replied "No one seems to be complaining except for you."

Carmela started to say something else but Fausto touched her arm.

Draco hadn't been paying any attention to the witch and didn't have a clue as to what was going on. He asked, "Everything okay then Carmela?" Carmela smiled and nodded. Draco looked around and said, "Hermione's been gone for quite a while. I better go make sure no one has kidnapped my witch."

When Draco got up, the witch who had reached out to touch him twice took hold of his arm. Draco looked at the witch and asked, "What's this? You've obviously got me mixed up with another wizard. Remove your hand please."

The witch remarked, "You're only saying that because…"

Draco snarled, "I'm saying it because I want you to remove your hand. Do it now or I'll do it for you. The rest of you please excuse me. I need to go see where Hermione's gotten to."

Hannah spoke up. "I don't think Hermione was feeling well. She spent some time in the ladies room and when she came out she asked me to tell everyone she was going home.

Draco snapped at Hannah, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Hannah snapped right back, "You were busy."

Draco started towards the door but he saw Hermione sitting at the bar talking to Seamus and Dean. When they saw Draco coming both wizards moved away from the bar. No one wanted to be on Draco's bad side when he was upset and he looked upset.

Draco looked at Hermione and brushed a piece of hair back. "Come back to the table baby. If you still aren't feeling well in a little bit we'll go home. Come on."

Hermione waved to Seamus and Dean and let Draco lead her back to the table. Blaise, Sal, Theo and the witches were gone from the table when Hermione and Draco got back. It was only 11:00 but the fun seemed to have gone out of the night. Everyone decided they were ready to call it a night and said their goodbyes in front of the pub.

When they reached the flat Hermione remained quiet and Draco remained concerned. They sat and had a drink with Carmela and Fausto. Hermione joined in the conversation but the other three could tell Hermione wasn't herself.

Carmela looked at Hermione and said, "Why don't you go get some sleep sweetie. You'll probably feel better tomorrow. We'll go shopping and you can show me London.

As an afterthought Carmela said, "It wasn't what you think."


	18. Surprise Surprise Surprise

Anything you recognize belongs to the Harry Potter Universe invented by JKR.

Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes.

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **A Weekend In London**

When Draco got up the witch who had reached out to touch him twice took hold of his arm. Draco looked at the witch and asked, "What's this? You've obviously got me mixed up with another wizard. Remove your hand please."

The witch remarked, "You're only saying that because…"

Draco snarled, "I'm saying it because I want you to remove your hand. Do it now or I'll do it for you. The rest of you please excuse me. I need to go see where Hermione's gotten to."

Hannah spoke up. "I don't think Hermione was feeling well. She spent some time in the ladies room. When she came out she asked me to tell everyone she was going home.

Draco snapped at Hannah, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Hannah snapped right back, "You were busy."

Draco started towards the door but he saw Hermione sitting at the bar talking to Seamus and Dean. When they saw Draco coming both wizards moved away from the bar. No one wanted to be on Draco's bad side when he was upset and he looked upset.

Draco looked at Hermione and brushed a piece of hair back. "Come back to the table baby. If you still aren't feeling well in a little bit we'll go home. Come on."

Hermione waved to Seamus and Dean and let Draco lead her back to the table. Blaise, Sal, Theo and the witches were gone from the table when Hermione and Draco got back. It was only 11:00 but the fun seemed to have gone out of the night. Everyone decided they were ready to call it a night and said their goodbyes in front of the pub.

When they reached the flat Hermione remained quiet and Draco remained concerned. They sat and had a drink with Carmela and Fausto. Hermione joined in the conversation but the other three could tell Hermione wasn't herself.

Carmela looked at Hermione and said, "Why don't you go get some sleep sweetie. You'll probably feel better tomorrow. We'll go shopping and you can show me London.

As an afterthought Carmela said, "It wasn't what you think."

**Chapter 18: Surprise. Surprise. Surprise**

Hermione and Draco headed towards the floo. Five minutes later they were in Draco's flat. Draco took Hermione by the arms and stated, "Tell me what's going on. I need for you to tell me what's wrong."

Hermione sat on the side of the bed and said, "We've fought so hard and so long to be together. I don't want to be the one to bring it all up again." Draco was puzzled. He didn't know what Hermione meant."

Instead of being understanding and trying to get to the bottom of the problem Draco was becoming annoyed. He snapped, "We went out to have a good time and suddenly you're maudlin and miserable. What is this about Hermione? We have looked forward to this weekend all week. We're here. Why aren't we enjoying ourselves?"

Hermione knew she should at least explain to Draco how she was feeling but he was snapping at her and she was getting annoyed. She turned to Draco and spit out, "I've already had enough fun to last me a month. I'm going back to Milan. Have all the fun you want."

Hermione got up and grabbed her things from the dresser drawers. She went into the bathroom to get her personal items but when she stepped out of the bathroom Draco took her by the hand and sat her on the side of the bed. "You're not walking out on me. What you need to do is calm down and tell me what's bothering you."

Hermione remained silent.

Draco tried to wrap her in his arms but she moved away. "I'm not a mind reader Hermione. I don't know what's wrong unless you fucking tell me. I love you but you're scaring me."

Hermione finally replied, "I love you too Draco. I'm just not sure why I'm feeling this way." Hermione paused. "I've just told you a lie. I do know why I'm feeling this way. I was jealous of a witch you met on your time out and touched you as though she had knowledge of you."

Draco replied, "My fiance is jealous of another witch? Hermione, we are declared and accepted. It's you and me baby. Nothing is going to come between us. Yes. A witch did overstep and I straightened her arse right out. I don't even know how you know that, you weren't even at the table when I had to straighten her out."

It was Hermione's turn to be puzzled. She replied, "I sat right there and watched her touch you and you never said a word."

Draco wrapped Hermione in his arms and murmured, "If she put hands on me before I backed her off I didn't know it. I really don't have any reason to pay attention to witches on the prowl baby. I've got you. Don't forget, I've been where you are. I was so jealous of any wizard who came near you I almost broke us up. I've gotten over that somewhat because we are engaged and you have accepted me. Please don't ever think there is another witch I would choose over you. What would I be looking for? If you think I want to shag some other witch, you'd better forget it because you are the witch I want and the only witch I will be sleeping with. I thought that was understood. I love you baby. You can get angry with me over whatever you want but never get angry with me because you think I'm sneaking around with some witch. That will never happen. Your mood and your thoughts are crazy. Are you sure we're not pregnant? Could this be what your mood is about?"

Hermione smiled. "We're not pregnant git. I was upset."

Draco smiled and retorted, "Well that's a good thing because I want us to be married before we have children. All our children will start out carrying the Malfoy name. Speaking of getting married when do you want to make me your lover for life?"

Hermione hugged Draco and told him she would like to be married the next October. He hugged Hermione back and told her, "You have a deal. We're getting married next October. I hope you're sure because tomorrow I'm going to tell everyone."

Draco and Hermione talked about what each wanted. Draco told Hermione to plan on having a big wedding because if his mother had still been alive she would have insisted on a Malfoy wedding.

Draco cheeked, "You might have to stay out of my boxers so you won't be walking down the aisle with a very large stomach."

Hermione laughed as she retorted, "No problem. I'll just keep my legs very tightly closed until next October."

Draco nuzzled her neck as he replied, "That won't work. I can barely go a day without being with you. If I had to go from now until next October without having sex with you, I'd go insane. You can forget what I said, I'll still marry you if we have a big stomach by then."

Hermione turned to kiss Draco and he caught her lips with his. From there, it was five minutes before their clothes were on the floor and they were locked in a sexual dance which left them both satisfied and breathless. Hermione went to sleep snuggled against her wizard for life.

In Milan, Gas was in a miserable mood. His family had gone to London to enjoy a weekend away and he was here listening to Celia rant. The more Celia ranted the more pissed off Gas became. First of all he had broken an unwritten code for her. He had shagged his brother's witch. It didn't matter Sal had decided Celia wasn't worth his time. She had been Sal's witch first. Gas was not only ashamed to face his brother, he was afraid his mother and father would not understand either. He and Sal were adults so his mother and father wouldn't call him out about it, but they would be so disappointed. Nothing like this had ever happened between him and Sal and it wasn't supposed to have happened this time.

Gas had had a witch, but suddenly he had found himself thrusting into Celia Lozier. He didn't even know how it happened. Kim had realized something was going on and he had denied everything. Celia had been the one intent on letting Kim know something was going on between her and Gas. Kim was a caring witch who had been hurt by the insinuations and innuendo Celia had put forth. One day it had became too much and she had told Gas what she thought of him and broken off their relationship. So here he lay after finishing a shagging session listening to Celia tell him what she wanted him to do for her.

Celia was on his last nerve. He wasn't going to help her ruin Hermione and Draco's relationship. He may be a backstabbing brother but he wasn't stupid enough to go up against Draco Malfoy and he wasn't about to push himself on Hermione. He had tried that once and almost lost Hermione as a friend. It wasn't even a fucking plan. Celia actually thought if he got Hermione in a compromising position Draco would leave her and run to Celia. As if. Gas knew the only thing Draco would leave would be hex marks on his arse.

Even if Gas was inclined to help Celia, he wasn't stupid. He had heard part of the conversation between Celia and her brother Emilio. Celia wanted him to believe if he helped her with her scheme, he would get Hermione and she would get Draco. Gas knew better. Minister Lozier had every intention of trying to get Hermione into his bed. During the part of the conversation Gas had overheard, Celia and Minister Lozier had discussed some old blood cross or something. The conversation had been a little confusing because it sounded like they believed if the Minister had sex with Hermione it would break the scent barrier between her and Draco. Gas had let the conversation go in one ear and out of the other. He hadn't ever heard of anyone being able to disrupt the scent barrier between a witch and wizard who had declared and accepted each other's intentions. As far as he was concerned it was just some more of Celia's bullshite.

At first it had been exciting having a witch who would give him oral sex anywhere at any time, but that had gotten old when he realized he was nothing more than a pawn in some screwy wizarding chess game being played by the Lozier family.

Gas didn't even know why he was still following Celia around. The previous day he had called Kim to try to get back with her. She had been polite but she hadn't wanted anything else to do with him. She readily admitted he had hurt and embarrassed her and once had been enough.

Gas got up to take a shower while trying not to feel sorry for himself. He had got himself into this now he had to get himself out. Hopefully without Draco, Hermione or his family finding out. Gas was pretty sure if he didn't agree to help her scheme she would threaten to tell everyone he was her accomplice. Gas was troubled because no matter how he looked at things, he knew this was not going to turn out well. With a huge sigh Gas decided he'd had enough. He was through with Celia and her delusions and was going to tell her so.

Gas told Celia he was through with her and her scheme. He wouldn't be calling her anymore and she didn't have to call him. He was done with her.

At that moment, every drop of sweetness Celia had shown him disappeared. She had turned on Gas like a shrew. She began abusive, screaming and accusing him of forcing her to satisfy him orally and in bed. She threatened to tell her brother.

In the back of his mind Gas was thinking, you certainly can't tell your father because he's a criminal and has been arrested by the Aurors. But he didn't say anything of the sort because Celia was already acting like a madwoman. With Celia so far out of control, Gas decided it was time for him to leave. That's what he did and did in double time.

Celia was still shrieking as he apparated home. When he arrived at home he immediately locked the floo and went into his bedroom to lie down. Millions of thoughts were going through his head. It seemed no matter which way he turned he would be in trouble. Gas thought about telling his father everything but then he would have to admit his part in all of this. He wouldn't be able to look his father in the eye again. He was an adult and figured to take what was coming without getting anyone else involved.

Gas spent the rest of Friday night in his room. The floo bell had rung several times but he had ignored it. His phone had rung four times but he had ignored that as well. He didn't want to see Celia and he didn't have anything more to say to her.

Gas was anxious over what Minister Lozier might do if Celia did report him to the authorities. He had been sneaking around with Celia so no one knew it was a consensual relationship. His witch had broken up with him for cause and he had been with his brother's witch. That was for a start. If the rest of it came out, he would be disgraced. He had unintentionally gotten himself in the middle of a plot against Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. He wouldn't be able to hold his head up ever again. He was a twenty six year old wizard but at that moment he wanted his mother and father to rescue him.

On Saturday morning Gas decided three things. He decided he would move forward and concentrate on making things up to his brother. He decided he would move forward and get back on point in his job and finally Gas decided he wanted to be in London with his family. Regarding Sal, Gas didn't know how he would fix what he'd done but he was going to face it head on.

Gas knew there had been times lately when Willem had looked at him strangely. But Willem had come to like and respect Gas and had given him a lot of leeway. He hadn't taken any actions regarding Gas' imaginary appointments and illnesses. Willem had only said, "If you need to talk, I'm here." Gas had appreciated Willem's concern but at that time Celia had him and his dick wrapped up tight and he hadn't wanted to talk about anything. Now he couldn't talk to Willem because everything had gone sideways and there wasn't any way he could show himself in a good light.

As soon as he was up, showered and dressed, Gas had gone to the Local Portkey Office to catch the earliest portkey to London he could get. After speaking to several Portkey Officers, Gas was able to secure a 2:00 pm Milan time portkey which would land him about 9:50 am London time.

Gas went back to the flat to put some things together to take with him. Hermione had given him the address of her London flat shortly after they met so he was all set on that front.

Gas was on his way to London at 2:00 exactly. He hadn't ever taken a portkey as far away as London but he came through fine. He landed in the London Local Portkey Office at 10:00 am London time and got apparating directions from the Apparition Office.

At 10:15 Gas was ringing the front door bell of Hermione's flat. He could hear someone moving about but no one came to let him in. He rang the bell again and finally his mother opened the door. She had been surprised but happy to see her oldest son. She hugged him as soon as he was inside. Gaspare grinned at his father as Fausto came walking out from the back.

Gas asked for Sal. Fausto told him, "Sal stayed with Theo and Blaise for the night." Gas was disappointed. It sounded like he had missed a good time.

Carmela told him to sit down and she would get him some breakfast.

Gas asked, "Where are Hermione and Draco?"

Carmela replied, "Hermione and Draco are staying at Draco's flat but should be coming through pretty soon."

Gas hesitated and asked, "So it's just us then?"

Both Carmela and Fausto sighed. They recognized Gas had something to confess. He was their son and they knew when Gas had done something of which he wasn't proud. They all sat down at the kitchen table. Gas glanced from his mother to his father before he spoke. Then he had related what he had done with Celia Lozier. He didn't disclose anything about Celia's scheme. He took the blame for all of it but he did mention that Celia was a very…aggressive witch. He didn't want to go into the how the affair got started. He just wanted to admit to his mother and father what he'd done.

Carmela and Fausto told their son they were disappointed he would 'date' a witch his brother had dated but they were proud he had admitted his part. They reminded him that Sal might take it a little differently and to be prepared for a different reaction from his brother.

Fausto did admit, "Sal will be hurt that his own brother has done something like this but it won't be because he cares for the witch it will be because you broke his trust. You two will get past this, but in the future you should make better decisions. Nothing like this can ever happen again if you want to remain friends with your brother. Now go ahead and eat your breakfast."

They were still at the table when Sal and Theo came through the floo. Ten minutes after Theo and Sal came through, Draco and Hermione came through. Everybody greeted Gas and handshakes went all around. Pretty soon the wizards had taken over the kitchen and were eating and talking.

Draco raised his eyebrows at Hermione mumbling, "As long as he hasn't brought Celia, everything is fine." Hermione nodded at Draco as he went through to the kitchen to make sure Gas hadn't done anything stupid.

It was just Hermione and Carmela in the front room but both witches remained lost in her own thoughts.

Hermione had brought the X-box 360 as well as the disc player. She took them out of her bag, spelled them back to size and put on a disc of mixed muggle music. She set the X-Box up in the study so the boys would have something to keep them busy if they didn't want to go out. If they did go out, it would be there for them when they got back.

Carmela watched as Gas took Sal aside and asked to have a private word. Sal showed Gas to the room he was currently using. She let out a huge sigh as she hoped for the best for her two sons. Carmela murmured, "It's not a matter of some witch, it's a matter of trust between brothers."

Hermione asked if she was okay. Carmela smiled and nodded. Hermione reached out and touched Carmela on the hand and said, "The boys will be okay. After all they have you and Fausto for parents. Speaking of parents, thank you so much for last night. I was having a moment and needed to be reminded that Draco loves me above all else. Thank you."

Carmela smiled, "I'm always going to look out for my sons and daughter."

Hermione asked, "Have you eaten? Those wizards eat like hippogriffs. We should eat before it's gone."

Hermione smiled as all conversation stopped when she and Carmela entered the room. Carmela quipped, " That good of a night then boys?"

Hermione smiled when no one answered. The witches got their food and went back to the living room giggling like third years.

Hermione went over to sit next to Carmela and they began to discuss the things they had come across the prior day. Hermione told Carmela she hadn't yet discussed any of it with Draco because she wanted to make sure of her facts before bringing the information forward. Neither she nor Carmela had taken any notes, but when they went back to the manor on Sunday, Hermione would be prepared.

Fausto came into the living room, gazed down the hall in the direction of Sal's room and frowned, "Do you think I should go in?"

Hermione excused herself while Fausto and Carmela talked.

Carmela replied, "No Fausto. They have moved out and are on their own. It's time mum and dad let them work things out on their own. They'll be okay."

It was only a short time later when the door to Sal's room opened and Sal came back into the living room. Sal nodded at his parents as he headed back to the kitchen. Fausto stopped him and asked, "Where's your brother?"

Sal looked directly at his father and replied, "He's using the facilities. He'll be out in a bit. He's explained everything to me. I don't care a wit about Celia Lozier but the fact my own brother would interfere that way doesn't sit well with me. He's getting a little too old to act without thinking of consequences. How different would it have been if I cared about the witch? I'm fairly certain it wouldn't have turned out this pleasant. He's older and he needs to take responsibility for his actions. I told him this very same thing when he tried to sleep with Hermione. He hasn't learned. I've forgiven him dad but it's hard to think he's done this to me. He either grows up or I'll grow him up. Excuse me."

Carmela had changed her mind. "Fausto please go see if Gas is okay."

Fausto headed slowly down the hall, but he didn't want to see his oldest son when he was out of sorts. Gas was coming out of the room by the time Fausto reached the door. Fausto looked at his son and suggested he go back to the bathroom and throw a refresh spell on his face. Gas nodded and went back to the bathroom. Fausto headed back to the living room. He told Carmela that Gas was okay and left it at that.

Gas came out of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen. Within five minutes there was laughing and catcalls filtering through the door.

Hermione came out of the study to remind Carmela they were going shopping and that Hannah would be accompanying them. They only had to wait about thirty minutes for Hannah who stepped out of the floo greeting everyone as she walked across the floor. The guys shouted, "Where's Harry? Have you put him on lockdown?"

Hannah laughed and remarked, "My wizard, unlike you gits, needs to sleep. He'll be around later."

Hermione went over to kiss Draco and let him know they were going to Diagon Alley, Diagon Place and maybe Muggle London. Draco kissed her and told her to have fun.

And the girls did have fun. They visited about five shops before they stopped to have some lunch. After lunch Hermione dragged Hannah and Carmela to Padma and Parvarti's shop. The shop had so many divine outfits the witches couldn't decide what garment to try on first. Hannah spotted a spectacular green, calf length, dragon skin dress she insisted Hermione try on. Hermione loved the look as well and hadn't hesitated to try it on. The dress made Hermione look like a vision in green. From there, it was just a matter of picking accessories. Hannah and Carmela found exquisite outfits as well. All three witches left the shop in a very jubilant mood. Padma and Parvati hugged and thanked all three women before they left the shop.

Hannah suggested since they had found such lovely outfits, they should find somewhere posh to go that night. Both Carmela and Hermione agreed they should make it an elegant night. Hannah came up with a very good idea. She thought they should attend the Appreciation Night at the Excelsior Hotel.

As Hannah explained it, "The Appreciation Nights are something the hotel recently started as a means to increase business. I haven't attended any of the events but I've they are quite nice."

Carmela and Hermione were all for it if they could convince the men to go along.

Hannah had smirked, "They'll agree, especially when they see these dresses."

The three witches had a good laugh as Hannah said good bye. She apparated home while Carmela and Hermione apparated back to Hermione's flat.

Hannah had been correct. Draco, Fausto, Sal and Gas were all for an elegant night out. Draco had taken it upon himself to notify Blaise and Theo. He then took the Italian men out to buy what they needed. There seemed to be some strange excitement in the air which had puzzled Hermione a bit but she liked the fact everyone wanted to have an elegant night.

Hermione told Carmela she would see her later and was still smiling when she flooed through to Draco's flat to put her purchases away. They were going to have a wonderful Saturday night. After she had put away all her purchases, Hermione fixed herself some tea and settled back on the couch to go back over the information she and Carmela had found in the Malfoy Library.

Hermione hadn't got much thinking done because she had fallen asleep ten minutes after sitting down on the couch. Draco kissed Hermione awake when he came through about 6:30.

Hermione grinned at her wizard who looked like he had been on the go ever since he had left her. Hermione took Draco's face between her hands and told him he should take a little nap because he looked tired.

Draco remarked, "I had a good afternoon and I am a bit tired but a refresh spell will fix me right up."

Hermione kissed Draco telling him, "Okay sweetie."

Draco kissed her back and suggested, "We should start getting ready. The event starts at 8:30. Do you want to shower first or shall I?"

Hermione got up off the couch saying she would shower first. After she showered, Hermione called, "Your turn."

Draco had hurried in to take his shower. He was very excited for tonight. He wanted to show Hermione a wonderful time.

While Draco was in the shower, Hermione tried out different hairstyles and decided she would wear her hair up but falling instead of up in a tightly formed style.

By the time both she and Draco finished showering it was 8:15. It hadn't taken too much longer for Draco to get dressed. He had chosen a charcoal gray muggle suit with the longer jacket. Hermione looked appreciatively at her wizard as she thought, if he wasn't already mine, I'd want him.

While Hermione dressed, Draco called Harry on the mobile to let him know he and Hermione would be there by 9:15. Draco turned to face Hermione and was spellbound. He walked over to her and grabbed her up in his arms saying, "You are breathtaking. I'm so glad you have consented to be my wife."

Hermione smiled as she kissed him on the lips. "I'm glad you asked me to be your wife."

They were ready to go at 9:10. Draco told Hermione they would be meeting everyone at the hotel. Just before they apparated out, Draco stepped away from Hermione to get something from the bedroom. Then they were ready to go.

When they landed outside the hotel, Hermione mentioned, "We must be the first to arrive. That's strange."

Draco had replied, "They're probably inside."

Hermione shrugged as they made their way inside. A hotel greeter approached to show them to the event. As they were led through a pair of closed double doors a massive shout went up, "Congratulations." Hermione's mouth fell open.

There were two large banners hung in the room. One read Congratulations Hermione and Draco and one which read, She Said Yes.

Hermione turned to look at a beaming Draco, then she turned to look at least fifty of her British and Italian friends. She grabbed Draco around the neck and almost smothered him with kisses. The room went wild with hoots and catcalls. Hermione and Draco finally took each others hand as they were led to their seats.

Carmela, Fausto, Willem and his wife, Harry and Hannah were all seated at the table waiting for Draco and Hermione. Hermione hugged and kissed Carmela as she asked, "Was all this your doing?" Carmela smirked as she pulled Hannah up, We're guilty as charged. Draco told us to get it done and we did." Hermione laughed as she hugged Hannah.

Draco had shaken the hands of all the men at the table and made sure Hermione was seated before he seated himself.

Hermione grinned and hugged Draco again. She told Willem it was wonderful to see him and his wife and thanked him for coming.

Willem quipped, "It is very easy when you have a filthy rich Head with an international floo." Everybody at the table laughed.

Hermione and Draco remained seated for about thirty minutes before they stood to walk around and greet their guests. When Draco stood that was the signal for Harry to go prepare for Draco's speech.

So Hermione was surprised yet again when Harry's voice filled the room asking her and Draco to present themselves at the front of the room. Hermione looked at Draco and he kissed her on the cheek as he gloatingly remarked, "The Boy Who Lived has beckoned us."

When they reached the front of the room, Harry stepped aside as Draco took Hermione's hand and drew her to him. Then as if he was talking to her alone, Draco began his heartfelt speech. "Hermione Jean Granger caught my heart. At first, I was attracted to her brains and her intelligence."

Blaise yelled out, "Sure you were." The room laughed as a whole.

Draco ignored Blaise and continued, "Then something happened. Each subsequent time I saw her I felt myself being drawn to her. Unfortunately for me she was dating someone else and all I could do was stand by and watch the witch I wanted walk away with another man. Luckily for me, Hermione's prior relationship ended and I was able to catch her eye. It wasn't easy convincing this witch that I wanted her for the rest of our lives. She's tough."

This time it was Harry who shouted out, "You bet your arse she's tough. I taught her everything she knows." Another round of laughter was heard around the room.

Draco held up his hand so he could go on. "A bit of confusion caused us to separate for a time. When we got back together, I knew I didn't want to lose her. On October 2nd of this year I asked Hermione to be my wife and as the sign says, She Said Yes. So, for those of you who don't know, this is Hermione Jean Granger, the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy." Draco held up Hermione's hand to show everyone the ring on her finger.

Everybody stood and applauded Hermione and Draco as they shared a passionate kiss.

When the applause died down, Draco informed the room that he and Hermione decided they would be married the next October so they should keep their calendars open.

Hermione and Draco stood for the next twenty minutes receiving well wishes from all their friends and acquaintances.

Both Draco and Hermione were surprised that all the DLM Travelers had come to pay their respects as well. They were greeted by, Marta Calarco, Velia Caprini, Gennaro Nardi, EttoreBaglio, Lorenzo Barone, Raul Falco, Arn Reda, Rico Testa, and Maria Panetta. They had come as a company group. Hermione thanked them for coming.

One second the room was lively and loud then it had suddenly became very quiet. Hermione and Draco turned to find out what had happened and spotted Ginny Weasley walking toward them.

Ginny stopped in front of the couple and gave them her well wishes. Draco, who didn't want Hermione to know he could have kissed Ginny on the cheek for breaking up her relationship with Emilio remained stoic.

Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you Ginny. It's nice to see you."

Ginny started to apologize but Hermione stopped her and stated, "This is my engagement party. It isn't the time or place for that discussion but I would like to invite you to come see me in Milan and we'll talk." The two witches hugged each other before Ginny walked away.

Draco put his arm around Hermione and asked, "Are you alright?"

Hermione wrapped both arms around him and cheeked, "I don't even remember why I was angry with Ginny. Now let's go eat."


	19. Louis Adrian Malfoy

The song _**Breathe**_ is sung by Faith Hill. All rights belong to and are owned by Faith Hill.

Note: I apologize readers. If you've read other of my stories you'll notice that I use the song Breathe …a lot. It's stuck in my head. I am trying my best to dislodge it.

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **Surprise. Surprise. Surprise**

One second the room was lively and loud then it had suddenly became very quiet. Hermione and Draco turned to find out what had happened and spotted Ginny Weasley walking toward them.

Ginny stopped in front of the couple and gave them her well wishes. Draco, who didn't want Hermione to know he could have kissed Ginny on the cheek for breaking up her relationship with Emilio remained stoic.

Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you Ginny. It's nice to see you."

Ginny started to apologize but Hermione stopped her and stated, "This is my engagement party. It isn't the time or place for that discussion but I would like to invite you to come see me in Milan and we'll talk." The two witches hugged each other before Ginny walked away.

Draco put his arm around Hermione and asked, "Are you alright?"

Hermione wrapped both arms around him and cheeked, "I don't even remember why I was angry with Ginny. Now let's go eat."

**Chapter 19: Louis Adrian Malfoy **

The meal was delicious. After the meal, Harry saw fit to have Draco and Hermione's friends stand up to say a few words. Draco who had been a little apprehensive over what some dumbarse (Blaise) could say had yelled, "I'd rather be dancing."

Harry smirked, "I bet you would git." Hermione smiled at Draco and rubbed his shoulder.

Theo, Blaise, Sal, Carmela, Willem and Hannah took turns raking the couple over the coals. Even Dudley stood up to tell the room he was under strict orders not to act like a muggle so he was only going to say, "Cheers." Harry was the last to speak. He turned to Draco and Hermione and quipped, "Draco, you're a git and Hermione you're a gitette but I respect and admire you both. Merlin knows you two are made for each other. Best of luck. Dramione Forever."

Harry received a standing ovation for his short speech. It was all good fun.

Hermione and Draco were beaming as they looked around the room then back at each other. Hermione whispered, "I love you Draco Malfoy. You didn't have to do all this so I wouldn't keep my legs tightly closed until October. I was going to give you a peek."

Draco howled as he pulled his fiancée up to dance. According to plan, as soon as Draco brought Hermione out onto the floor, the music was to be changed to their song, Breathe. Before Hermione and Draco reached the dance floor, the first strains of the song started to play.

_**I can feel the magic floating in the air**_

_**Being with you gets me that way**_

_**I watch the sunlight dance across your face**_

_**And I've never been this swept away….**_

For Hermione and Draco, everybody else disappeared. She was wrapped up in his arms and he in hers. Draco whispered, "Forever love. It's you and I forever." Hermione pulled her fiance tighter as she laid her head on his shoulder and sang him a couple of lines,

_**And I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me.**_

_**And suddenly I'm melting into you **_

As Draco leaned over and kissed his wife to be, the floor filled with other dancing couples who wanted to share the couple's favorite song and their first official engagement dance.

The night progressed and everyone danced, introduced themselves around, ate more, and drank their fill. There were quite a few wizards and witches who exchanged information for use at a future date.

Hermione noticed that Gas had pulled Harry aside and was talking very earnestly about something. She turned away when Seamus came up to hug her and wish her good luck. When she turned back, both Harry and Gas had gone off in different directions.

At 12:30, Harry asked Draco and Hermione to stand one more time to acknowledge their guests. After Hermione and Draco waved to their guests, Harry thanked everyone for coming and asked them to get home safely. He reminded the guests from Milan their rooms at the hotel would be available until 2:00 pm Sunday and they should floo to the address he had given them so he and Draco could see them back to Milan. The night broke up with a great many hugs and handshakes.

Gas and Sal stopped by to say goodnight as they were staying with Blaise and Theo. Blaise made it more than clear they were welcome. He loved having some Italian cousins here in Britain with him. They had already planned to meet up in Milan the next weekend.

Carmela, Hermione and Hannah smiled among themselves as they headed for the door. The three witches flooed to Hermione's flat to wait for Fausto, Draco and Harry who had stayed behind to see to all their Italian guests. The wizards were only about fifteen minutes behind the witches.

Hermione took turns hugging everyone and thanking them for such a wonderful surprise. She stopped talking when she felt herself tearing up. Hannah and Carmela hugged her as the wizards stood by watching.

Harry asked Hermione, "So what did you think of Ginny showing up?"

Hermione replied, "I was surprised but pleased as well. I know we'll never be back to where we once were, but having a friend is better than having an enemy."

Harry nodded and replied, "I can't argue with that. I hope at some point you two get back to friends. I don't suggest you trust her completely but sitting down to have a talk is the first step. You have to start somewhere."

Harry and Hannah were the first to say goodnight. Harry shook hands with Fausto and Draco after giving Hermione and Carmela a kiss on the cheek. He made a few more wise arse remarks before he and Hannah left.

Draco and Hermione had stood to leave as well when Hermione had a thought. She asked Carmela if she thought they should take a bit of pepper up potion and begin the research right away. She referred to the time differences between England and Milan.

Carmela admitted, "I didn't even think about the time differences. Why don't you go change your clothes and we'll have Draco escort us over to the manor before he goes to sleep.

Hermione asked Draco, "Is that alright with you love?"

Draco nodded, "I'll just floo through and change my clothes as well. That research must be really interesting for you two to be going through this much trouble. What have you found? Lozier isn't related to demons is he?"

Hermione and Carmela looked at each other and smiled. Hermione took Draco by the arm as she led him to the floo. To Carmela she said, "We'll be back shortly."

When they landed, Draco grabbed Hermione about the waist and asked, "Why don't we lie down for a bit?"

Hermione smiled at her wizard before she replied, "If I lie down with you now, I'll never get up to do any research."

Draco cheeked, "That's the whole point love. Can't this research be put off until another time? I want to be with my fiancée."

"If you want us to be rid of Emilio for good, you'll let me do this research replied Hermione. Carmela and I think we may be onto something."

Draco groaned as he stepped back. "Okay love. I'm on the side of anything which will rid us of Lozier. Go take your pepper up potion."

Carmela was ready and waiting when Draco and Hermione returned and they had apparated right back out to Malfoy Manor.

Draco gave them the same instructions as before….call a house elf for everything. Draco kissed Hermione and hugged Carmela before apparating back home to get some sleep.

Hermione and Carmela pulled the information they had previously reviewed and began making notes. The notes had only taken them thirty to forty minutes to transcribe so they had gone looking for more information. Hermione went back to the Aberrations library and Carmela stayed in the main library.

Hermione tripped in her haste to scan the shelves and had somehow pressed against a hidden lever which had opened a door leading into another small room.

Hermione remembered Draco's directive so she called Crissy to her.

With a small pop Crissy appeared in front of her asking, "Yes. Miss Himie."

Hermione asked Crissy to see if it was safe for her to go into the smaller room. Crissy went in, looked around and came back out with a smile on her face. "It safe Miss Himie. Only Mr. Louis in there, but I don't know if Master Draco wants you to go in there."

Hermione assured Crissy, "Draco has given his permission for me to use the library. It's okay."

Crissy bowed and with a pop she was gone.

Haltingly Hermione stepped inside the room and came face to face with the portrait of Louis Malfoy, rapist and father of Caleb Lozi.

Hermione stood looking at the portrait. She had to admit that Louis had been a handsome wizard. He was as blonde as Draco and Lucius and appeared to have the signature gray Malfoy eyes. The portrait had closed its eyes and appeared to be sleeping, but as Hermione turned to view the rest of the room it spoke. "What are you doing here you filthy muggle?

Hermione gasped as she turned back to the portrait. She soon regained her composure and responded, "Who are you to talk, you filthy rapist?"

Louis sputtered, "How dare you. I'm no such thing?"

Hermione wasn't to be outdone by a portrait spat back, "You dare call me names and yet it was your actions which started a blood feud that lasts to this day."

Louis stared at Hermione for several seconds before he replied, "How did you get in here? My father would never allow a person of such low birth into the manor. Be gone."

Hermione laughed, "Make me."

Carmela who had heard Hermione shouting stood at the door with Crissy. She was breathing as though she had run all the way from the other library. "Are you alright? What was all that shouting about?"

Hermione who kept her eyes on the portrait of Louis Malfoy answered, "This Pureblood rapist was pushing to see how much he could insult me."

Carmela looked at the portrait who gazed back and said, "Finally. A human being. As a Pureblood witch it is your duty to get this muggle out of Malfoy Manor. Do it now witch."

Carmela ignored Louis and asked Hermione, "You can't be serious. Are you in here shouting at a portrait?"

Hermione smiled and retorted, "Yes, but I'm winning."

Carmela grinned.

Louis asked, "Has the world come to this? Are Purebloods and muggles commingling? Has all reason gone out of the wizarding world?"

Carmela had heard enough. "Stop your whining Louis. Your own family disowned you. At the time of your death you were living off the kindness of strangers. Don't you dare sit there and pretend you are more than what you are. The witch you are insulting is betrothed to a member of the Malfoy family and you need to treat her as such."

Louis ignored Hermione and directed his question to Carmela. "What became of the child and its mother?"

Carmela waved her hand at the portrait and replied, "Why do you care. You thought to rape a child and then deny the deed. You are foul and loathsome. If you must know, Ida died giving birth to your child but she was avenged because you were killed even as your son was being born. Quite the fitting end. It was your blood, Ida's blood and Caleb's blood together which allowed the Lozi family to avenge their family by initiating a blood war between your family and theirs. Your son was never allowed to know his father's family. The Malfoy's wanted nothing to do with him and the Lozi's had lost their daughter, they didn't want a bastard in their midst. Caleb had a very hard life and died at a young age but not before siring three children who kept the blood war alive."

Louis closed his eyes and remained silent.

Hermione turned to Carmela. "There are notes and papers in here which I would like to review. That piece of shite on the wall is coming with us. I will ask Draco's permission but it is coming with us. There's a load I'd like to know about."

Hermione moved across the room to study a small casket sitting on a table. She had her hand stretched out before she remembered Draco's instruction. She again called Crissy who appeared with a pop. The house elf viewed the small box, waved her hand and stepped back. "It be fine Miss Himie."

Louis mumbled, "Filthy creature."

Hermione quipped, "I'd take ten of her over you any day. Rapist"

Crissy grinned and disappeared.

Louis sniffed, "If I would deign to answer a muggle, what I would tell her is that my actions did not constitute rape. The witch wanted me and I wanted her. I would have stayed with her but she got herself with child and our dalliance was uncovered. If it had not been for that child, I would have introduced her properly within the year and made her my wife but I could not bring a pregnant witch before my father. It was unthinkable. Pureblood witches marrying into the Malfoy family did not appear before the patriarch with a child on the way. That was for the sub humans not for well bred families. But the witch would not be still and I had to keep her from approaching my father. My father only banished me to appease the Lozi family. He was afraid of their black power. The Malfoy family was wealthy and powerful but the Lozi family had roots steeped deep in the black arts. Little good it did in the end."

Hermione turned back to look at the portrait of Louis. "Are you telling me this entire blood thing is one big misunderstanding? You died for nothing? Ida died for nothing and your son suffered his entire life for a misunderstanding? I will burn your portrait you bloody liar. You are trying to show yourself in a favorable light. I don't believe you. I DON'T BELIEVE YOU."

Carmela stepped in and softly called, "Hermione, calm down. This was all over and done a long time ago. We need to figure out what can be done now to fix this. Why don't you look around to see if there is anything we can use. I'll talk to the portrait."

Louis blustered, "Foolish witch. How dare you? I have a name. Use it when you speak to me or about me."

Carmela stepped closer to the portrait and softly replied, "Fuck your name and all the names of those who let this thing get out of hand. Your descendant is one of the finest wizards walking yet he may be carrying a dangerous burden because of you. His name is Draco Malfoy and he will be marrying that witch over there come next October. We don't care whether you like it or not. You are immaterial. We want to find out what you know about the curse or spell that started this whole thing. What threat did Edmund Lozi make against your family? Do you know what Edmund Lozi used to seal this feud, can it be undone and how does it affect the present day Loziers? For once in your life Louis, step up. If you know anything, tell us."

Louis looked down his nose to reply, "Everything that has to do with me and my problem is contained in this room. You will have to look for it. You have tired me out and I wish to rest."

Carmela turned away but was called back to the portrait. "If you take me out of this tomb, I may have additional information. I have been hanging around for almost three hundred years and I would like to be out among the living. I'll even speak kindly to the sub human if you get me out of here."

Carmela took a deep breath and dropped her voice even lower. "If you ever call her anything but Hermione, Miss Granger or the future Mrs. Malfoy, I'll burn you myself."

Carmela walked away from the portrait and stood beside Hermione. Hermione's eyes were wet as she remarked, "This isn't good Carmela. It's not good at all. Let's gather up everything we can. It will fit in my bag. We'll also take the portrait of Louis. I think we'll need him. I'll need to call Crissy to make sure we can get it all out safely."

Hermione called Crissy and the little elf appeared in front of her with a pop. "Yes Miss Himie."

"I just need to know if we can remove things from Malfoy Manor safely. There aren't any spells or curses which will hurt us are there?"

Crissy bowed and answered, "Master Draco removed all the bad things but nothing can hurt you Miss Himie. You are being the Mistress of Malfoy Manor."

Hermione replied, "Please don't go Crissy. Miss Carmela and myself just have to gather a few more things and we'll be ready to go. And just so you know Crissy, I'll never be the Mistress of Malfoy Manor, Master Draco and myself intend to build our own manor."

Crissy watched as Hermione and Carmela packed up every single bit of parchment and then took down the portrait. The house elf remained still and did not say a word.

When Hermione and Carmela were finished in the small room, Hermione took what she needed from the Aberration section. Then Hermione reached out her hand to Crissy and asked her to take them to the main library.

Hermione and Carmela gathered the parchments they had laid out. When Hermione had everything in the bag, they asked Crissy to take them to the front door.

Before they left, Hermione kneeled down, kissed Crissy on her cheek and thanked her for her help. Crissy put her hand up to her cheek and for the space of several seconds stood stock still. After Crissy recovered herself, she bowed to Hermione and said, "Thank you Mistress," and with a pop she was gone.

It was 5:00 am when they landed back at Hermione's flat. Fausto happily greeted the witches. He hugged his wife and told her, "I'm glad you're back. It was getting a tad bit lonely in here by myself. I couldn't sleep without you in the bed." Carmela hugged her husband.

Hermione excused herself and flooed to Draco's flat. Draco was spread out in the bed so she undressed and climbed in beside him. He woke up only long enough to wrap his arms around her then had dropped right back off to sleep.

Draco woke Hermione around noon by kissing her on the her back and neck. He whispered, "Wake up witch. We are officially engaged and I want my official engagement shag. Hermione had turned on her side and mumbled, "We've had tons of after engagement shags. I want to sleep."

Draco pulled the covers off her and began to run his mouth up and down Hermione's back. It wasn't long before Draco had her awake and in a sexy mood. With a smile, Hermione turned to wrap her arms around the his neck and said, "You sexy git. Now I'm awake so give me a reason to stay awake."

Draco kissed Hermione as he moved his hand down between her legs and began to massage her. Hermione's breath caught in her throat when Draco replaced his hand with his mouth. He stuck his tongue inside her and then began to massage her little knot with his tongue. Throatily, Hermione asked for sex and Draco moved up to position himself. He rasped, "I'm here love." Draco pushed into her groaning, "I'll always be here for you." His words inflamed her and she threw everything she had at her wizard. Hermione worked her sexual magic so hard she had Draco calling for Merlin. When they climaxed, it felt so good they were both calling for Merlin.

As they lay there panting, Draco put his arm around Hermione and told her, "You get more amazing each time we make love. Everything about you makes me love you more every day. We belong together for now and forever and if I ever catch a wizard…. I don't want you around Lozier anymore."

Hermione rose up on her elbow and asked, "Where did that come from? The last wizard I would be interested in is Emilio Lozier so please don't get on that topic love."

Draco hugged her and replied, "You're right. I have you and Lozier doesn't." He got up to take a shower while reminding Hermione they needed to get to her flat in case Harry wanted help getting their Milan guests home.

Hermione chose the moment Draco came out of the shower to let him know she had taken some things from Malfoy Manor.

A frown came over Draco's face but Hermione quickly explained, "It's information we need to review relating to the scent barrier and maybe something else a little more dangerous. Carmela and I stumbled upon this secret room containing everything to do with a Louis Malfoy. Carmela and I have found information which names him as the Malfoy who was the catalyst for everything going on with the Loziers. You will see for yourself when we get back to Milan. Carmela and I have spoken to the portrait Draco and he is a vile wizard. I just wanted you to know this in case you had reservations about the information and the portrait leaving the manor."

Draco groused, "I'm not happy about anything being taken out of the manor but I know you wouldn't have done it if it wasn't necessary. Next time, can we discuss it _before_ you do it? It's brilliant that you are able to speak with a portrait. Like Dumbledore and Severus then?"

Hermione nodded and kissed Draco on the shoulder before heading for the shower.

By the time they arrived at Hermione's flat, Harry had already made several trips to Milan. Draco stepped up and volunteered to take the next few who needed to get back to Milan.

Harry sat down on the couch and replied, "Good. There are only a few more to go. How was it so much easier to get them here? They started arriving from the hotel around noon. Fausto and Carmela took the first group when they went home. Carmela said she would see you at DLM Hermione. I've taken three groups through and I made sure everything was locked up before I flooed back. If I've counted correctly there are only seven more to go including Gas and Sal.

Harry had just gotten the words out of his mouth when Willem, his wife and the last three Travelers showed up. Willem shook hands with Harry and Draco and told them he and his wife got to see a bit of London.

"I'll be taking you back, remarked Draco. If you're ready we can go through now."

He waved to Harry and Hermione, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Harry and Hermione had a cup of tea while they waited for Draco to get back.

"Would you know why phone boy requested my mobile number at the party, asked Harry?"

Hermione was surprised. "His name is Gaspare Harry. I can't think of any reason. What did he say?"

"He simply said he would like to discuss something with me he couldn't discuss with anyone else, revealed Harry. If it's phone trouble, I can't help him."

Hermione slapped her friend on the arm as she called him a git.

Harry grinned, "I really won't know what he wants until he calls, but he did ask I keep it confidential. Therefore, I'm sharing it with you. Don't tell anyone else."

Hermione shook her head. "As if I'm going to keep anything from Draco."

Draco stepped out of the floo asking, "Keep what from me?"

Harry cheeked, "Phone boy."

Draco looked at Hermione and asked, "What about Gas?"

Draco was about to bristle up so Harry answered, "He asked for my mobile number because he has something to discuss with me he can't discuss with anyone else. It's confidential. He must be out of sorts if I'm the only one he can turn to. I'll listen to him but like I've told Hermione, if it's about showing him how to use his mobile, I can't help him."

Both Harry and Draco grinned. Hermione sat there and rolled her eyes at both of them.

Harry was surprised when Hermione asked him to take Gas' request seriously. She requested he help if he could because it might have something to do with the Loziers.

Harry perked up and asked, "Really? Well in that case, I'll see what I can do. This puts a different spin on things. Please keep this between yourselves until I find out what is going on."

It was getting late. Hermione wondered out loud if Gas and Sal were going back today. It was only 3:00 pm in London but it was 9:00 pm in Milan. It was time to be getting back home.

At 3:30, Blaise, Theo, Sal and Gas apparated in. Sal asked if they were the last left going back to Milan? When Draco told them they were, Sal and Gas apologized for being late. Both of the Maida's shook hands with Theo and Blaise with the Brits commenting they would be coming through to Milan on Friday if Hermione didn't mind.

Hermione said she didn't have a problem with it as long as they didn't appear dragging the entire British witch population along with them. Send an owl or call Draco before you come.

Theo looked at Sal and replied, "We'll probably be accompanied by one witch. She'll be coming to see Sal. Hermione smiled as Sal went red. Theo and Blaise waved as they left.

Draco stood, thanked Harry and gestured Sal and Gas toward the floo. Hermione hugged Harry and went through the floo first. Draco followed and then Sal. Gas hung behind because he wanted to remind Harry he'd be calling.

Harry clapped him on the shoulder and suggested the best time for him to hold a lengthy conversation would be any night after 7:00 pm. Gas nodded and waved as he stepped into the floo.

Harry set Hermione's alarm and apparated home.

Gas and Sal only took time to thank Hermione and Draco for the great weekend before they flooed home.

Hermione and Draco were sitting side by side on the couch relaxing when she asked, "Would you care to meet your ancestor?"

"Bring the blighter out then, replied Draco."

Hermione pulled the portrait out of her bag and sat it on the mantle. Louis wouldn't open his eyes.

Draco leaned forward. He was amazed at the resemblance between himself and Louis. The difference in garments and hairstyle threw the comparison off a bit but the portrait looked like a mixture of him, Lucius and his grandfather Abraxas. He was definitely a Malfoy.

Hermione suggested, "You'll have to ask him to open his eyes because he thinks I'm a sub human.

Draco exploded, "You brought this kind of filth into our home Hermione. I won't have it. I'll destroy it before I allow any sort of derogatory remarks made in this house, We've come too far."

Louis opened his eyes." I do not want to be destroyed. I shall refrain from making untoward remarks. I am Louis Adrian Malfoy. Who are you?"

Draco snarled, "Not only will you refrain from making derogatory remarks to or about my fiancée, you will also watch your tone. If you cannot be civil, do not speak. Am I clear?"

"Quite," replied Louis. I can see we are related. Please advise me of your lineage?

Draco replied, "I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, grandson of Abraxas Septimus Malfoy, great grandson of Septimus Brutus Malfoy, great, great grandson of Brutus Nicholas Malfoy and great, great, great grandson of Nicholas Armand Malfoy."

Louis replied, "A pleasure to meet you sir."

Draco ignored the greeting.

My fiancee has informed me she thinks you are vile. As Hermione doesn't use that word very often, I would like to hear your story and why she associates you with this word.

Draco turned to Hermione and asked if she would make tea.

When Hermione left the living room Louis sniped, "Your fiancee sir? I must register my protest that you plan to marry….."

Draco snarled, "I just fucking told you. Her name is Hermione, she is my fiancee and you will treat her as you would treat any Pureblood witch. I do not have to explain any more. If you cannot address her in the proper manner, do not address her at all. One more thing, the only reason I have not destroyed your portrait is that Hermione thinks you have certain knowledge she requires. If you don't have this information, you will be destroyed immediately. You were about to tell me your story. Commence."

Hermione brought Draco his tea and sat down beside him.

"Your fiancee already knows the story, Louis said. Perhaps she will relate it to you."

Draco snapped, "Fine. If Hermione knows the story, we don't need you and as I promised, your portrait will be destroyed."

As Draco stood to make his way toward the mantle with the intention of destroying the portrait, Louis Adrian Malfoy realized what was coming and suddenly began to speak.


	20. I Can Get You Hermione

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **Louis Adrian Malfoy**

Draco snarled, "Not only will you refrain from making derogatory remarks to or about my fiancée, you will also watch your tone. If you cannot be civil, do not speak. Am I clear?"

"Quite," replied Louis. I can see we are related. Please advise me of your lineage?

Draco replied, "I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, grandson of Abraxas Septimus Malfoy, great grandson of Septimus Brutus Malfoy, great, great grandson of Brutus Nicholas Malfoy, great great great grandson of Nicholas Armand Malfoy."

Louis replied, "A pleasure to meet you sir."

Draco ignored the greeting.

My fiancee has informed me she thinks you are vile. As Hermione doesn't use that word very often, I would like to hear your story and why she associates you with this word.

Draco turned to Hermione and asked if she would make tea.

When Hermione left the living room Louis sniped, "Your fiancee sir? I must register my protest that you plan to marry….."

Draco snarled, "I just fucking told you her name is Hermione, she is my fiancee and you will treat her as you would treat any Pureblood witch. I do not have to explain any more. If you cannot address her in the proper manner, do not address her at all. One more thing, the only reason I have not destroyed your portrait is that Hermione thinks you have certain knowledge she requires. If you don't have this information, you will be destroyed immediately. You were about to tell me your story. Commence."

Hermione brought Draco his tea and sat down beside him.

"Your fiancee already knows the story, Louis said. Perhaps she will relate it to you."

Draco snapped, "Fine. If Hermione knows the story, we don't need you and as I promised, your portrait will be destroyed."

As Draco stood to make his way toward the mantle with the intention of destroying the portrait, Louis Adrian Malfoy realized what was coming and suddenly began to speak.

**Chapter 20: I Can Get You Hermione**

Draco sat there mesmerized as Louis spoke. It all had a solid ring of truth about it. Draco knew how arrogant and ruthless Malfoy men had been down through the decades. The story Louis related wasn't anything Draco hadn't heard before. As ugly as it sounded, Louis' story wasn't all that different from many of the powerful and wealthy families of times gone by.

Many of the elite wizards had sex with their intended wives before they were married, Malfoys included, but most Malfoy wizards disassociated themselves from a witch who was silly enough to become pregnant before the marriage. That witch never married into the line and therefore never became a Malfoy. In most cases, she would not be allowed to have the child and her family would be paid handsomely to keep the secret. The smart wizard normally satisfied his Pureblood witch by means other than his erection which reduced the chance of unwanted pregnancies. The elite wizards used their erections on poor witches who would spread their legs to wealthy wizards for galleons.

Louis finally got to his part in the heinous scheme. He revealed how Ida wouldn't be silenced and intended to approach his father about them getting married. Louis remarked, "I told the silly witch that my father would not look kindly upon her seeking an audience with him to discuss such things, but she was strong willed like your…. like Hermione and would not be deterred. The witch had angered me to the point of no return and I meant to take measures. Unfortunately, her father caught me as I grappled with his daughter and Ida had broken down and told her father everything. Edmund was livid. He dragged his daughter to the House of Malfoy and directly confronted my father. You must know Draco that Malfoys do not take confrontation well. My father told Edmund what he thought of witches who spread their legs before marriage and that a Malfoy would not be duped into marriage. Edmund demanded that I marry Ida and left."

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand in his own.

Louis kept talking. "Edmund had thrown down the gauntlet, but my father was adamant I would not marry the wench. Any thought I had of possibly marrying Ida had been snatched out of my hands. From there, my father used his wealth and influence to bring shame to Edmund and his family. Edmund found that doors which had previously been open to him had been closed firmly in his face, but he remained stoic in the face of all the adversity thrown his way. In the end, he had picked up and moved his family to Belgium. Before he left Britain, Edmund informed my father that he would exact his revenge on me and the entire Malfoy family."

The story disturbed Draco but not to that great of an extent. He had heard stories like this all his life. He admitted the stories weren't nice, but that had been the way of the elite and powerful. Draco knew the Malfoys had always persevered by fair means or foul.

Hermione who had sat quietly through the Louis' speech turned to Draco and quipped, "Ask your ancestor to tell you the best part. The part that is impacting two families and has done so through the centuries."

Draco turned to the portrait, "Well. What is it you haven't told me Louis?"

Louis commented, "Mine and my father's actions resulted in a blood feud which, I have been told, exists to this day. I believe to what your fiancee refers is the fact that I didn't stand up for my witch or my child and left them to suffer in humiliation and shame. It is also factual that Edmund Lozi was the father of Ida Lozi, that I met my death under mysterious circumstances on the day Caleb was born and that Ida died in childbirth that day."

"It is told that Edmund was inconsolable over what had transpired as well as the loss of his only daughter Ida. Edmund was so inconsolable that he started a blood feud using ancient black magic which called for my blood, blood from Ida and blood from my son Caleb. The three ingredients were spelled to create the dark and powerful curse at work today."

"Although my family scrupulously kept tabs on Ida and her pregnancy, they never recognized Caleb as a Malfoy and had nothing to do with him. The Lozi family wanted little to do with Caleb because he was the product of an illicit coupling and had killed his mother during childbirth as well. I imagine had Ida lived, Caleb would have had a very different life. Ida surely would have been able to talk her father around to accepting her son."

"I am told by Hermione that after much reading she discovered my son Caleb grew up without the support of either of his families and lived a very hard life. From all things written, it looks as though Caleb kept the blood feud going and in turn commanded his children to do the same."

Draco frowned at Hermione and remarked, "Okay. But what am I missing that makes all this relevant to our life today?"

Hermione responded, "Over the centuries the Lozi's branched out and changed their surname several times. Carmela and I believe the Lozi's became the Lozio's which became the current day Lozier's. If this is true, you are related to Celia and Emilio through a blood feud that started with Louis' misdeed. Carmela and I are at the point where we are looking for the direct wording or purpose of the feud. We think that anytime a Lozier and a Malfoy of the same age are in contact with each other, the Lozi/Lozier will try to thwart the Malfoy in some way or another. I believe this has something to do with Emilio ignoring the scent barrier. There may also be more to it. It seems that as your fiancee I am somewhat of a pawn because if Emilio can manage to have sex with me it will destroy the scent we have between each other. It could end our relationship. It's me right now, but should you and I break up and you find another witch to love, Emilio will repeat the process all over again. It would seem that in the eyes of the Lozis, Malfoy men are not to be allowed to have a loving witch or wife. The blood war is all about denying the Malfoys what was denied to Edmund's daughter. We need to figure out how to fix this. In addition, our case has a little twist as well. Not only is the blood feud at work, but Emilio believes he is in love with me which will make defeating you even sweeter to him."

Draco was incredulous and furious at the same time. "Me and Lozier related? Impossible. Lozier and I have been at odds since we were toddlers but I never knew why. When we were a bit younger, Lozier was the only wizard who was able to best me in a duel. I consider it a fluke, but he did best me. Animosity between us was just the way it was. I was never advised of any blood feud. And Lozier ever getting to have sex with you will never happen. I will kill him where he stands before that happens."

Hermione replied softly, "You weren't supposed to know. No one in the Malfoy family would ever have mentioned Louis. He had been disinherited and likely had been pinpointed as a harbinger of the evil things that befell male Malfoys through the centuries. I imagine if your path hadn't crossed Emilio's or you had remained single, we wouldn't have known any of this."

Draco sat back down beside Hermione. "This makes you staying away from Lozier all the more important. If this blood thing is real, he will continue to try to have his way with you. This may even shed some light on the actions of the entire Lozier family. They're all mad. You mentioned you and Carmela might be onto something. For the time being, let's open a floo line from here directly to Malfoy Manor. That way, you and Carmela can step back and forth anytime you wish. However, I will only open this floo if you and Carmela promise to rely on Crissy for all your needs."

"That's a fantastic idea love, replied Hermione. I'll let Carmela know. It's getting late. Why don't we head off to bed seeing how you've a busy day tomorrow. Maybe you should throw a Tergeo at Louis. I'm sure he must have looked better than he does at the moment."

Louis snorted, but did not make any rude remarks.

Hermione went into the bedroom while Draco did as she had suggested. After casting the Tergeo, Draco had quipped, Hermione was right. You do look much better with a cleaning old man. Goodnight."

Hermione was chuckling when Draco walked into the room. "How did good old Louis take to the Tergeo? Miffed, was he?"

Draco laughed, "No love. He took it all in good stride. He didn't say a word. I'm not sure I want him to remain as a centerpiece of our living room. How about we find another place for him tomorrow?"

As she wrapped herself around Draco, Hermione replied, 'Move him to your flat. I'm sure he'll enjoy the quiet."

Draco didn't answer as he was too busy trying to open Hermione's top and get her positioned for sex.

She slapped his hands away and gave him a quick kiss on the lips saying, "Snuggling only. We need sleep."

Draco groaned as he kissed Hermione back and pulled her up against him. When they were comfortably settled Draco had cheeked, "Refusing me may be playing into Lozier's hands. We don't want that do we?"

Hermione turned around to grin at her wizard and said, "Goodnight you git. I love you."

On Monday morning, Draco and Hermione ate breakfast together but Draco had flooed to work early to ensure everything was in order before his 9:00 meeting with his handler. He had several messages waiting which must have been put on his desk late Friday. Two were business correspondence while the third was from none other than Celia Lozier.

Celia wrote:

_**Draco, You may or may not have heard that my father has been arrested. The charges are false. Since Emilio is a Ministry official, he cannot step into it. I'm wondering if you will assist me and my mother in helping father fight these charges. We were a good team once, perhaps we can be a good together again. You can meet me at my family estate if you wish. I look forward to your answer.**_

_**Yours always, **_

_**Celia. **_

Draco threw the message down on his desk as he thought to himself, Celia coming at me can only mean Lozier plans to somehow accost Hermione. This has to end. The entire fucking family should be turned into bones and buried deep.

He wasn't going to have any appearance of wrongdoing especially when it came to Celia Lozier. As soon Hermione arrived he would show her the message and they would answer Celia together.

Hermione and Carmela arrived together to find Draco waiting in Hermione's office. Carmela said good morning and headed for her desk. Draco stood to hand Celia's message to Hermione who had sat down after seeing the signature.

Hermione looked up and searched Draco's face. "Are you alright? You have a meeting in under an hour. That's where your concentration needs to be. We can answer this after your meeting unless you want me to answer for you. I do not have any qualms about telling this slag what's what."

Draco leaned into his fiancee and whispered, "Have at it love, as long as the answer is fuck off." Draco kissed Hermione and went back to his office to prepare himself.

Hermione took Celia's letter over to show Carmela. She held out the message to the older woman and snapped, "Game on."

"This cow, remarked Carmela. What is she playing at?"

Hermione smiled, "She has taken first serve but all she's done is made a foot fault and should be prepared for my lob. As I said, game on mum."

Carmela grinned, " That's my girl. Now go answer that message."

Hermione went back to her office to do just that. Hermione wrote:

_**Celia, Draco is not sure why you think he should get involved with family troubles which have nothing to do with him. He and I have discussed this and our answer is an unequivocal no. He does not want to get involved, he does not want to get together with you and he will not be coming to your family estate. Whatever past you had with Draco is just that, the past. Leave it there. Your brother should be able to point you in the direction of someone who can assist you. If you still aren't clear, understand this, Draco does not want anything to do with you or your family.**_

_**Hermione Granger **_

_**Cc: DLM, CM**_

Draco waved on his way out to his meeting.

When Hermione finished the letter she went back to Carmela to have her read it over.

Through pursed lips Carmela read the letter and pronounced it inflammatory enough to be sent immediately.

Hermione frowned, "I'm not trying to be inflammatory. I'm trying to get a point across."

Carmela patted Hermione on the shoulder and replied, "I was making a joke. The letter is fine. I notice you are copying me and Draco. Smart move. If Celia ever tries to manipulate your answer, we'll have original copies. It may sound silly to some but having heard so much about Celia Lozier, I wouldn't put anything past her. So. What time do you think we'll hear from the Minister?"

Both witches laughed as Carmela went back to work and Hermione went to send her letters.

Draco was chuffed when he arrived back at DLM. He had swung both Hermione and Carmela around in a circle and then plunked his arse down in one of Hermione's chairs. "I'm free love. I'm free. I've been commended on a job well done and I am free. It is now time to move on with real life."

Hermione sat down at her desk and replied, "I've sent the letter off. I had Carmela look it over in case I had come across too rude but she thought it was fine. To prevent Celia from twisting my words I have also sent a copy to you and Carmela for safekeeping. I'm pretty certain she will be in touch with you again. I don't have any doubts she won't accept my word."

Draco went over and gave Hermione a quick kiss before telling her, "No worries love. I'm free from Ministry Service and I will be able to handle this. I am also free to put Lozier in his place. I have some things I need to catch up on, but I also want to get our floo hooked up to Malfoy Manor as quickly as possible. I'm going to take care of the floo first and I shall return to clear up any open matters on my desk. Be careful. I'm sure we'll be hearing from the Lozier's one way or another before the day is over."

Hermione blew him a kiss and told him she would see him later or at home.

When Celia received the letter from Hermione she had gone into a Lozier rage. Lozier rages were basically the same as Malfoy rages just named differently.

Celia had cursed and screamed until her mother had come in to tell her "Stop acting like you have the problem. It's your father in trouble and as his daughter you'd better find a way to help us out. Standing in your rooms yelling at the universe won't get the job done. Find your father some help. I have sent owls to your father's friends, but I haven't received one answer. It seems his friends have left Emiliano to his own defenses. We will get your father out of this and then we'll just see what's what."

Celia looked at her mother and asked, "So you've finally decided to come out that shell. You are finally going to let the world see the brilliance our father has made you hide for all these years. It's about time mother. You know that father would have gone a lot easier on you if you hadn't dallied with the enemy. Lucius Malfoy of all people. Was it worth all these years of subjugation? Please don't be surprised mother. I've known about the affair almost as long as father has. Why do you think I turned to Draco? I wanted to put father's face in it. Why do you think father has despised the Malfoys all these years? It hasn't all been about some disgusting blood feud. His wife shagged his enemy and that's what it's all been about. And you. To keep your place in wealthy society you have cloaked yourself in the disguise of an infirm dolt. It's time to take your life back and if you do get your husband out of prison, I suggest you maintain your true self."

Ilaria Lozier took a deep breath and walked out of her daughter's rooms. Her daughter was right. She had given up her true self in order to remain the wife of a bloody, fucking cretin. It was her fault as much as his, but Celia was right. It was time for her to come back to herself. This would be the last day under the thumb of her vicious, depraved husband. She would work to get him out of prison, but he would accept her real self or accept nothing at all. She was over her fear of being thrown out into the street with only the clothes on her back. She would survive.

Celia had calmed down but she wasn't any closer to a solution. Her father expected assistance. It had been a long shot asking Draco because she knew Hermione Granger wasn't letting him anywhere near her. Now she had decided to take measures. If Draco wouldn't come willingly, he would come by force. She still had a few tricks up her sleeve. The first trick would be to clear her path to Draco. For that she would need her brother's help and it would solve two problems. If Emilio could get Hermione in bed and break the barrier, she could get Draco back in her bed and this time she would keep him there. By extension, if she had Draco on her side, she would get him to help her father. She sighed. She was making it sound so simple but knew otherwise. Hermione wasn't just going to let Emilio climb on top of her. She hadn't before and she wouldn't now. The time had come for drastic steps. Celia put in a call to her brother.

Emilio wasn't having a good day. It seemed as though the respect he had commanded the previous week had all but diminished. His only saving grace was James. James appeared to be one of the few still firmly in his corner.

He was livid that his father had gotten himself into something so ludicrous. Emiliano was his father but he had been caught in the act so to speak. If his father couldn't conduct himself in a manner that didn't allow him being caught out, his time had passed. This was not the time for Emilio to be worrying about an old man who couldn't keep his dealings below the radar. This was the time he should be following up on Hermione.

Emilio was sure if he and Celia put on the pressure and kept it there, Hermione would see they were meant to be together. She belonged to him and he was not giving anything up to a Malfoy.

Just thinking about Malfoy made Emilio furious. He knew he had made a mistake trusting Ginny Weasley. That whole situation had made him look bad and Hermione's friends had all but run him out of Britain. In truth, after Hermione left, he didn't care about remaining in Britain. He wanted to be wherever Hermione was. Malfoy had stolen Hermione right from under his nose. If Malfoy had kept his distance, Emilio was sure he and Hermione would have gotten back together. It wasn't written that he would get Hermione, but it was written that Malfoy wouldn't ever enjoy a loving relationship if a Lozier interfered. As far as he was concerned, one was as good as the other. If Malfoy was not allowed a loving witch then he wasn't allowed Hermione and if Hermione was free, he was sure he could persuade her to come back to him.

He had to get Hermione in his bed. He had to. Everything he wanted depended on him pushing into her even if it was only once. He knew if he and Hermione had sex, Malfoy would be undone.

Emilio smiled. He had been going at things the wrong way. He kept bumping heads with the witch he loved. He would have to figure out another way.

It had come as a big surprise to Hermione, but neither Emilio or James had called. Hermione had time to discuss Draco's plan to open a floo connection directly to Malfoy Manor with Carmela. She and Carmela agreed how great it would be to step in and out of the manor for whatever research materials they needed. Carmela cheeked, "Perhaps we can aggravate Louis by telling him we have free access to Malfoy Manor." The witches grinned at each other. The day ended on a very positive note.

Draco hadn't made it back to DLM so Hermione looked forward to seeing him at home.

Hermione had bathed and cooked supper by the time Draco arrived home. He was a bit under the weather so he had taken a shower and gone directly to bed. Hermione went in to see if she could do anything for her wizard but he remarked, "I just want to get some sleep," which wasn't like Draco at all.

Hermione's mind had gone off in all different directions. Had Draco been with Celia and didn't want to be bothered? Before she took herself in the wrong direction she became determined to make Draco tell her what was wrong. She climbed into bed beside him and asked, "Should I be nervous about anything?"

Draco opened his eyes and asked, "That would be my question."

Hermione replied, "I don't know what you mean."

Draco sat up and leaned his head against the back of the bed. "You said you never made love with Lozier yet I've received information that leads me to believe otherwise. If you had made love to him, it would have hurt but we weren't together so I would have learned to live with it. But, if you have been with him since and think to lie about it, I would be undone."

Hermione was speechless. She didn't know where this was coming from. She hadn't lied to Draco about anything. Drawing in a breath she asked, "Who has told you this lie? I'd like to confront her."

Draco replied, "It wasn't a witch. It was a wizard." He got out of the bed and pulled a letter with a newspaper clipping attached from inside his robes and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione looked at the newspaper clipping then her eyes had gone to the signature on the letter. Ervin Vermin? Ervin Vermin was the gossip columnist who had taken Rita Skeeter's place.

Hermione turned to Draco. "You receive something of this nature and instead of talking it over with me, you take it for Merlin's truth. I've never lied to you. Emilio Lozier has never been underneath my clothes and I don't appreciate you…"

"You don't appreciate me what Hermione, asked Draco? You don't appreciate me being upset?

"Don't you fucking dare patronize me, raged Hermione. We are going to talk this over and get it settled right now if I have to floo to London and drag this bloody fuck back here to Milan."

Draco sighed, "You might want to check where he got his information before you do anything else."

Hermione read the article in its entirety. She looked up at Draco with tears in her eyes and asked, "Gas gave this information?"

"It would seem so Hermione," Draco replied.

Gaspare Maida had given a gossip columnist spurious information. Hermione changed out of her pajamas back into her clothes. She got her wand and told Draco she would be back. Draco called after her but she had kept going.

Draco leaned his head back against the bed and tried to sort through what he had learned. One thing he realized was he had not approached this in the right way, but he had been too angry and too hurt to approach it in any other way. He got out of bed and got dressed. He really didn't want Hermione going off alone.

Draco had flooed through to Carmela's house, but Hermione wasn't there and hadn't been there. He turned around and was ready to step through the floo when Fausto remarked, "You've come through our floo all upset looking for Hermione. I'd like to know what's going on. Is Hermione all right?"

Draco simply said, "There is a problem and we are trying to get to the bottom of it. She left the house very upset. I thought she was coming here, but I should have realized, if she was going to find Gas, she would go to his flat."

Fausto stood up and glanced at his wife. "What has Gas to do with Hermione being upset? He is my son and I'd like to know."

As he headed to the floo Draco called out, It's personal and it's painful. As soon as we have it sorted, I'll have Hermione come over," and he stepped into the floo.

Fausto and Carmela grabbed their wands and headed for their son's flat. They wanted to get to the bottom of all this and they didn't want their son to come to any harm.

Draco had apparated to the Gas and Sal's flat, but hadn't been able to get in. He had rung the bell and knocked on the door without any answer. He had finally blown the door open with a well placed Bombarda and had walked through almost the entire flat when Carmela and Fausto stepped out of the floo. Fausto looked at the demolished door and growled, "Tell me what's going on and tell me now."

Draco replied, "I don't know where Hermione has gone," as he continued to look about the flat. He found Hermione's jumper and wand on the floor in the kitchen. "I will kill some fucking body if Hermione has been hurt."

Carmela started to cry. "Please tell us what's going on Draco. Please. Has Gas done something?"

Fausto put his arms around his wife as Draco sighed, "I received some information today that precipitated an argument between Hermione and myself. It appears the information came from Gas. Hermione left the house in a huff going to find Gas to confront him. I've found her wand and her jumper in the kitchen so she is unarmed as well as half dressed."

Draco was having a hard time breathing. Hermione was somewhere literally naked and he was at a loss for what to do next. As he ranted, Draco asked Carmela to ring Gas' mobile. Carmela cried harder, " I've left my phone at the house."

Draco waved his wand at the door as he called out Reparo. The door went back to right. "Let's get back to your house and ring Gas' phone. Hermione doesn't have her mobile with her either. Let's go."

The three flooed back to Carmela's house where she found her mobile and dialed her son. The phone rang and rang but no one picked up.

Draco's anger had dissipated and was bordering on panic. Where could Hermione be? He sat down to think. His first thought was to blame Celia or Emilio as it had been when he first received the letter, but now he didn't know what to think.

Celia hadn't calmed down after her mother walked away. If anything, she had worked herself into more of a frenzy and was rambling like a madwoman. "Hermione Granger thinks she's all that. I've got something for her arse. She will not push me out of Draco's life. She will be pushed out of his life."

Then she had gone to her little cove and pulled out the information that had been pried out of Gas when he was upset with Hermione. Information she had twisted to her own ends.

"This information will get both Hermione and Draco in an uproar. By the time they find out it is a mish mash of the real story, they will have broken up and gone their separate ways. I will then have Draco for as long as I want and Emilio can have Miss know-it-all. The best part is that Draco cannot go back to Hermione once Emilio shags her. That's how it has been written for ages. If a Lozier can break the scent barrier between a Malfoy and his witch, that relationship cannot be recaptured. Thank you Edmund Lozi for your foresight."

Celia calmed down considerably once she had sent Draco the information by way of an anonymous direct speed owl. The owl would find Draco wherever he was, make the delivery and that part of her work would be done.

Now all she had to do was go find Gaspare and keep him away from Hermione and Draco. Celia knew as soon as Hermione or Draco read the letter and the article they would go looking for Gas, but she didn't plan on Gas being found. Celia knew Gas was still pissed off at her so she would have to be careful. She was going to implement her measures right in his own flat.

Luck had been on Celia's side when she entered the flat. There was a note Sal had left telling Gas he had taken the next two days off work and was taking a portkey to London to follow up with the witch he had met over the weekend. He would be staying with Blaise if the family needed him.

Celia smiled. All she had to do was wait and put her plan into action.

As soon as she heard Gas enter the flat, Celia had sent off a patronus to Emilio telling him she was being assaulted and needed help. When Gas entered his bedroom he found a naked Celia Lozier spread out on his bed. Before he could react, she had pulled him down on top of her and reached inside his robes to grab his member.

Gas tried to pull away but suddenly Celia was screaming, 'Help. Help. Somebody help me." The next thing Gas knew he had been grabbed in the back of his collar. Gas didn't know what was going on or who had grabbed him so he had gone for his wand. As he went for his wand he had been stunned. Evidently Emilio had sent Aurors to answer Celia's call for help.

Celia was still screaming as the Aurors threw a blanket around her and led her out of the bedroom. While the Aurors questioned Celia, Gas was being carried off still unconscious to a criminal holding cell.

After the Aurors left, Celia called her brother to report that everything had gone to plan and if he wanted a chance at Hermione, he should get his arse over there because she should be coming through the door within the hour looking to hex Gas.


	21. It All Comes Tumbling Down

**Be warned**: This chapter is rated **M** for situations

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **I Can Get You Hermione**

Luck had been on Celia's side when she entered the flat. There was a note Sal had left telling Gas he had taken the next two days off work and was taking a portkey to London to follow up with the witch he had met over the weekend. He would be staying with Blaise if the family needed him.

Celia smiled. All she had to do was wait and put her plan into action.

As soon as she heard Gas enter the flat, Celia had sent off a patronus to Emilio telling him she was being assaulted and needed help. When Gas entered his bedroom he found a naked Celia Lozier spread out on his bed. Before he could react, she had pulled him down on top of her and reached inside his robes to grab his member.

Gas tried to pull away but suddenly Celia was screaming, 'Help. Help. Somebody help me." The next thing Gas knew he had been grabbed in the back of his collar. Gas didn't know what was going on or who had grabbed him so he had gone for his wand. As he went for his wand he had been stunned. Evidently Emilio had sent Aurors to answer Celia's call for help.

Celia was still screaming as the Aurors threw a blanket around her and led her out of the bedroom. While the Aurors questioned Celia, Gas was being carried off still unconscious to a criminal holding cell.

After the Aurors left, Celia called her brother to report that everything had gone to plan and if he wanted a chance at Hermione, he should get his arse over there because she should be coming through the door within the hour looking to hex Gas.

**Chapter 21: It All Comes Tumbling Down**

Emilio was in good spirits as he took off his wizard robes and put on a muggle jacket.

James commented, "It's nice to see you smiling Minister."

Emilio replied, "Today, all things have come together. If I'm not back by end of day James, I'll see you in the morning."

James wished the Minister a good day, but couldn't help feeling that someone was in for trouble. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the Minister smile for something other than Hermione Granger.

On his way out Emilio mumbled, "Morning, ha. If all comes to right, you won't be seeing me for several days."

The ride down the lift gave him time to think. _Celia had finally done something right. She had closed her legs, concentrated on what needed to be done and strangely enough she had done the job. Hermione will soon be in my grasp and I am going to make use of every minute she is in my presence. I bided my time in London and let another wizard move in on the witch I love. There will not be a repeat performance this time. This time I will put my manners aside and use nothing but this dick. I want to make love to Hermione more than I've wanted anything in my life. I wanted it in London and I still want it in Milan. _

Even as the lift glided slowly down the floors, Emilio could feel himself getting sexually excited. Before the elevator reached the ground floor, he had had to Tergeo the front of his trousers. Thinking about Hermione had made his dick leak. Emilio smiled to himself, he had leaked on himself before while thinking about Hermione, but this time he would see it through. The next liquid coming out of him would be going into his witch and it wouldn't be a leak, it would be the result of making love. The elevator came to a stop and Emilio stepped out with a spring in his step.

Hermione had burst into Sal and Gas' flat like a whirlwind calling, "Gas, I'd like to speak to you. Sal. Gas. Are you here? No one answered so she started through the house. Both Sal and Gas' bedrooms were empty. The living room was empty. Hermione thought she heard something in the kitchen so she headed that way. She opened the kitchen door, stepped across the threshold and everything had gone black.

When Emilio stepped through the floo, he saw his sister struggling to remove Hermione's jumper. He had snatched the jumper out of Celia's hand and snarled, "Get your hands off her. I told you I would take care of her. Get the fuck away from her now."

Celia backed away from Hermione's unconscious body and retorted, "If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be here so you'd better watch your tongue."

Emilio looked at his sister and replied, "Be careful how you speak to me Celia. I am your elder. You have done well, but if you want to stay in my good graces, you will go on about your business and let me handle mine. You're done here."

As Emilio talked, he picked Hermione up and walked towards the door. He turned back to his sister and quipped, "Poor Malfoy has lost his witch and Hermione is back where she belongs."

"Draco won't be alone for long bragged Celia. I'll see to that. Give me a couple of days with him and he won't even remember Hermione's name."

"Whatever you say Celia. I really don't care about you and Malfoy. I have who I want." As soon as he was outside the door, Emilio apparated directly to the back cottage on the Lozier Estate.

Celia left the flat and apparated home. Her feet hadn't quite hit the floor of her room when Ilaria confronted her. "What's going on? Who is in the back cottage? There are lights out there. If not you, then who?"

Celia feigned ignorance although she knew the cottage was the first place Emilio would think to take Hermione. He was a sitting Minister with the Italian Ministry and he had a luxurious home in Milan where he could entertain a witch any time he liked, but this was special. He needed a place where he could be private and feel safe with Hermione. The back cottage was the perfect place. He'd just better hope Draco didn't remember the cottage or there would be hell to pay.

Celia turned to her mother and said, "It's probably the house elves freshening up the place. They are supposed to keep the place clean after all. Isn't that one of their jobs?"

Ilaria sighed, "I suppose you're right. I just thought it was you and Draco Malfoy. It was your favorite place when you were in Milan."

Celia huffed, "Draco and I barely spent any time in that cottage so I don't know what you mean."

Ilaria replied, "Well I beg your pardon. I must have you mixed up with my other daughter named Celia who spent all that time out there with Draco Malfoy. Have a good night."

Ilaria may have acted a fool for all those years, but she wasn't acting one now. She was aware she had the most arrogant, self centered, self absorbed family one could ever imagine. No matter what her little chit said, she knew there was something going on and she was going to find out what it was.

Ilaria called for her most trusted house elf and gave her instructions. Then she had made herself a cup of tea while she waited for the house elf to return.

Minny the house elf was back in five minutes. She reported that Master Emilio was in the cottage with a witch. Minny had cast her eyes at the floor as she added, "A witch with no clothes Mistress."

Ilaria jumped up. Emilio bringing a witch here? Why. He had his own home not far from the Ministry. He hadn't had a witch at the estate since he and Hermione had come for dinner. Something wasn't right. Ilaria commanded Minny to go back to the cottage and find out what was going on. In the meantime, Ilaria hurried to her rooms to collect her wand and a heavy jumper. Enough of the bull shite. If she was to take her rightful place as Mistress of this estate, she might as well start now. If Emilio was up to what she thought he was up to, she was going to need help. First she had to be sure.

Minny popped into Ilaria's bedroom and reported that the witch with Master Emilio was sleeping by magic. That was all Ilaria needed to hear. She had taken hold of Minny's hand and directed her to go quietly to the cottage. Ilaria was able to see through a small slit in the curtains and as she suspected, it was Hermione Granger laid out on the bed.

Ilaria stood there and watched her son run his fingers up and down Hermione's body. There wasn't any doubt in her mind as to Emilio's intentions. A wizard didn't bring an unconscious witch to his bed without ulterior motives and he didn't leave her on display for anyone to see. She was repulsed by her own son. The disgust welled up in her throat as she watched Emilio put his mouth on Hermione's breasts. She wanted to burst into the room and demand that he stop, but she was frightened. She was his mother, but she was frightened. Emilio was just like his father and would not hesitate to hurt her if she got in his way. Under normal circumstances, Emilio could contain himself very well, but these weren't normal circumstances. A Malfoy had interfered with the witch he loved. There wasn't anything normal about what was going on.

Ilaria whispered to Minny, "Take me to Draco Malfoy. I don't know where he is. You'll have to find him. Minny stood stock still with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes she gripped Ilaria's hand and twisted into apparition.

Draco was pacing back and forth one way and Fausto was pacing back and forth going the other way. Harry had come through a few minutes earlier after Draco called to let him know Hermione was missing. Harry got what little details Draco had and called a couple of Auror contacts he had in Milan.

When Harry got off the phone, he was able to tell Draco, Carmela and Fausto that Gas was being held in a criminal holding cell at Auror headquarters, but they couldn't tell him anything about Hermione.

Carmela screamed, "What have they done to my son?" and fell to the floor. Fausto picked his wife up as he asked, "What are the charges?"

Harry suggested that he speak to him privately, but Fausto replied, "Carmela is his mother. She should hear whatever you have to say as well."

Harry glanced at Draco and reported, "Gas was arrested earlier this evening in the act of sexually assaulting a witch. The complainant is Celia Lozier who has made it very clear Gas had put her in fear of her life. Gas has also been charged with raising a wand to an Auror which is technically the same as attacking an Auror. It's a nice bit of luck I have an Auror contact in Milan because even though he was arrested hours ago, Gas' paperwork hasn't been entered into Ministry files yet. He could have sat there for days without anyone knowing where he was. The Auror Department in Milan leaves something to be desired. As far as Hermione goes, he hasn't heard or seen anything, but promised to keep his ears and eyes open."

Fausto made Carmela sit on the couch and asked her, "Where's your mobile phone? Those bloody fuckers are fucking with the wrong wizard's son. I'm going to make a call and I'm going to make it in private. Look after Carmela." Then he walked down the hall to Gas' room.

Draco tried to console Carmela, but there isn't any consoling a mother who's child is in criminal lockup being charged with making a sexual attack on a witch.

Draco couldn't sit still. He didn't know where Hermione was and he was frightened for her safety.

Harry and Draco were going over what had started all this when there was a tiny knock on the door. They both drew their wands and stood on either side of the door. The tiny knock came again. This time Draco pulled the door open and stood facing a tiny house elf and some strange witch. Draco leveled his wand and asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Minny was very scared but she stood in front of her Mistress and replied, "This be Mistress Ilaria from Lozier Estate. We's needs to see Draco Malfoy and we's needs to see him now."

Draco stepped to the front of the house elf and snapped, "Why does Mistress Lozier need to see me? Minny felt it was safe enough so she stepped away from Ilaria.

Ilaria Lozier immediately started speaking, "Emilio has taken Hermione to the cottage at the back of my estate. It might be against her will and I need for you to get there and find out what's going on. If I'm wrong, I'll apologize to my son. If it's what I think, you need to go see about Hermione."

Draco started yelling at Ilaria, but Minny stepped back in front of her and held up one finger. "You will not hurt my Mistress, Draco Malfoy."

In a lower voice Draco growled, "I'm not going to hurt anyone except the bloody sod who has Hermione. Take me to Hermione now."

Fausto came barreling down the hall to find out what Draco was yelling about and had stopped short when he saw Ilaria. He recognized the wife of Emiliano Lozier.

Draco had raised his voice again and again the house elf had pointed a finger.

Harry said, "For Merlin's sake. Enough yelling. Let's go get Hermione. Grab hold to the elf and let's go."

The elf was still holding Ilaria's hand, but Harry and Draco each grabbed onto an arm and were pulled into apparition. They landed in a darkened area where they had to squint to make out a large cottage. Draco shouted, "I remember this place," as he ran towards the cottage.

Ilaria grabbed onto Harry and begged, "Please don't let him kill my son. He just loves her so much and there are things at work Emilio can't control."

Harry brushed Ilaria's hand away and ran after Draco. Harry who had come level with Draco before he made it to the door, grabbed him and whispered, "Hold on. We're not busting down any door until we know what's what. Look in the window and see if it is really Hermione and Emilio."

It was the wrong thing for Harry to tell him to do. Draco looked in the window and saw….. He turned to Harry and croaked, "He has his hands on Hermione."

Draco moved to break through the door as Harry glanced through the window and saw Hermione spread out on a bed with a naked Emilio Lozier lying beside her. Emilio had his hand in a place only Draco should touch. It had only taken seconds for Harry to see in the window, but Draco had already broken down the door and called out Avada….. before Harry could deflect the curse and knock Draco off his feet. Draco called the next curse while he was still on the floor, "Malordra, you bloody piece of shite."

With Harry's interference, the Malordra had missed Emilio who was now on his feet with wand in hand. Emilio yelled, "You think to curse me, the Minister of Acquisitions? I have you good and proper now Malfoy. I'll have the Aurors put you away for years. You thought to get my witch by stealth, but you're too late. Hermione is back where she belongs and for your information, she took my full…."

Harry stunned and bound Emilio before he could finish his rant. Harry didn't want anyone to hear what Hermione had taken, especially not Draco.

Draco was over at the bed covering Hermione with a blanket and yelling "Rennervate love Rennervate." Hermione remained motionless.

Draco turned to Harry in near panic, "Do something Potter. I can't wake her up."

Harry answered, "You're too upset. Stand back," and he pointed his wand at Hermione's chest and clearly said, "Rennervate." Hermione had coughed once and opened her eyes.

Draco grabbed her up in his arms and put his face in her hair.

Harry levitated Emilio outside to give Draco and Hermione a bit of privacy. He could hear Hermione crying as she talked to Draco. Harry was also sure he could hear Draco crying as he answered her, but that fact would never cross his lips.

Harry knew he didn't have any authority in Milan, but even if he had he wouldn't call on the Italian Aurors. Most of them seemed to be in the pocket of the person who paid the most for their service. He had called Fausto to tell him what had gone on and ask for his help. They still had to tread lightly. Emilio was an arrogant tosspot and a sexual predator, but he was still a sitting Minister with a great many connections.

Fausto arrived ten minutes later with Carmela in tow. After Fausto had told her the story, she had insisted on accompanying him to bring clothes for Hermione. Fausto stayed outside with Harry and Emilio while Carmela knocked on the door. Draco opened the door and had Carmela come in as he stepped outside.

Harry clapped Draco on the back and remarked, "We've got him mate. It's over. He won't be able to wiggle away from this."

Draco snapped, "We do have him Harry, but don't be too sure he won't be able to wiggle out of this. He's a slime and probably has a great may slime friends who will stand up for him. In my mind, it won't be over until Lozier is dead, until everyone involved with hurting Hermione is dead or dying."

"Go back inside with Hermione ordered Harry. I'll stay out here with Fausto. He has called in some favors not only for Hermione, but for Gas as well. We just need to wait here for a bit until Ministry Services arrives."

When Draco went back inside, Hermione was completely dressed, but had looked down at her lap when he entered. Carmela noticed and made to excuse herself from the room, but Hermione asked her to stay. Carmela wasn't exactly sure of what Emilio had done to Hermione, but she could tell Hermione was suffering from embarrassment.

Draco softly called out, "Hermione love. You can't be thinking any of this is your fault."

Carmela left the room as Draco moved closer to his witch. He went to put his arms around Hermione, but she moved away. "I don't know what he did to me Draco, but I feel he's done something. I'm so sorry. I walked right into his clutches even though we had discussed our need to be careful. It was such an elaborate idea to send a news clipping that I didn't stop to think it could be connected to Emilio. Now, I think he may have done something inappropriate to me. I may have had sex with someone other than you. I don't want you to look at me."

Draco was murderous that Lozier had touched his witch, but he was more concerned that his and Hermione's intimate bond may have been breeched. Hermione was already feeling degraded, he didn't want her to know how hurt he was feeling so he had hugged her and held on. He couldn't stand knowing she might have been intimate with Lozier, but if it had happened, they would live with it.

"You were out cold Hermione, answered Draco. Perhaps you're wrong. I didn't ever want to mention this, but Lozier touched you with his fingers and that's possibly why you feel….the way you feel. Even if the unthinkable has happened, it will not change how I feel about you. I love you and nothing will ever change that."

Hermione raised her eyes so she was looking at Draco. "Promise?"

"Promise," replied Draco.

Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder. "Maybe you're right about what happened. I'm not used to being in an intimate setting with anyone but you. I could just be feeling guilty over the fact I let myself get in that position."

He had leaned over and kissed Hermione on the mouth. "Lozier is done for. After today, we won't have to speak of this again. We love each other Miss Granger and I don't want you to forget it."

Hermione grinned and had been about to reply when someone knocked on the door. Draco looked at her and asked, "Are you ready to get this sorted love?"

Hermione nodded and Draco had called out, "Come in."

Harry stepped in to let Hermione and Draco know they were needed outside. Draco kissed her again and grabbed her hand as they stood up. "Let's do this love. Just hold onto my hand."

When they stepped outside there were four Ministry Service Officers surrounding Emilio while Fausto stood off to the side speaking with a fifth.

Carmela had walked over, smiled at Hermione and taken her other hand. She, Draco and Hermione stood as a united front for whatever was to come.

Fausto and the officer with him walked over to Hermione and asked if she would accompany them back to their offices to be interviewed.

Draco told the officer he would like to accompany Hermione to the interview. The officer pulled Draco off to the side, shook his hand and thanked him for the excellent work he had done while undercover with the Service. Then he assured Draco that Ministry Services would take good care of a witch who is brilliant enough to put recording devices on her phones. In the end, the officer told Draco he was welcome to accompany Hermione to the interview, but would probably be asked to wait in another room.

Draco thanked the officer and agreed to the terms.

Carmela and Hermione were standing alone waiting for Draco. Harry had to get back to London and would check back later. Fausto had accompanied the four officers and Emilio back to the Ministry Services offices intent mostly with checking on Gas.

Carmela inquired if it would be possible for her to accompany Hermione as well. The officer smiled and offered a little bow. "It would be our pleasure to have you Mrs. Maida. I will apparate you directly into our offices where I might have to leave almost as soon as we land because there are two other witches involved in this who need to be brought in. If everyone is ready, we'll go."

The Ministry Services offices were abuzz when Hermione, Carmela and Draco arrived. Almost every employee had heard the news that Minister Emilio Lozier had been detained and his sister Celia and his mother Ilaria were being brought in as well.

A very perceptive officer had cheeked, "Now we have the lot." While several others commented, "It's about bloody time."

True to his word, the officer had to leave them as soon as they landed. They were shown to a private room where a female officer invited Hermione to come with her. Draco and Carmela sat quietly together waiting for Hermione to return.

A wizard came to the doorway and called out to Draco. Draco looked up to see the wizard who had been his contact while he was undercover. With a smile plastered on his face, Draco stood to shake the hand of Xavier Cross, a wizard he had come to respect. Xavier clapped Draco on the back and asked if there was anything he could do.

"We'll need all the help we can get," Draco admitted. Xavier nodded and invited Carmela and Draco to follow him.

Before sitting down, Draco asked Xavier to let Hermione know where he and Carmela had gotten to.

Xavier stopped in his tracks and faced Draco. "Are you telling me that your Hermione is the witch Lozier assaulted?"

"Yes" sighed Draco. Hermione doesn't scare easily, but I think Lozier really scared her."

"Well I can positively state, the bloody blighter has stepped into something he won't get out of so easily. There are at least ten Service officers who will stand up for your witch without even knowing the full story. We owe her at least that much. I'll go tell the interviewing officer where we are."

Emiliano Lozier was waiting for his turn at trial in what was laughingly called a cell and had just had a secret visitor. He still had a few friends. None in the Ministry Services, but a few in other places.

One of those friends had gotten a message through letting him know what was going on. It had all boiled down to Emilio and his bloody fascination with Hermione Granger and the damn blood war thing between him and Draco Malfoy. Emilio had gone and done it. Well actually he and his tramp of a sister had done it. They had even pulled their poor excuse for a mother into in the bull shite. Now he not only had to worry about buying his way out of the charges leveled against him, he had to find a way to buy his family out as well. They would all pay for this when he got of prison. He'd send them all packing without a knut to their names.

Emiliano had money. He just needed someone on the outside to start putting together a plan. He needed someone with a brain who would do what was necessary. Without many choices, Emiliano's thoughts were drawn to Emilio's assistant James Wooley. James was bright, loyal to Emilio, and could probably be enticed to help if offered the right amount of money. Now all he had to do was get a message out to James.

Draco, Carmela and Xavier talked among themselves until Hermione appeared at the door a little worse for wear, but she was holding it together. Draco stood and embraced Hermione as he introduced her to Xavier.

Hermione smiled and reached out to take Xavier's hand. Xavier held her hand for an extra second as he remarked, "Don't worry about anything Hermione. We're onto this family. We didn't have any idea the mother and sister were as bad as the men, but as with many things, we can learn something new every day."

"Thank you Xavier. I don't doubt you, but the Lozier's always seem to land on their feet."

"Not this time Hermione. Not this time, Xavier exclaimed. Ministry Services is in charge of prosecuting this case as well as the elder's case. No one will buy our silence or our support."

Carmela chose this moment to ask about Gaspare.

Xavier volunteered to go see if there was any news and was back within ten minutes.

Xavier took a deep breath before relaying what he had found out. "Emilio has made a statement in Gaspare's case. We think he's only made the statement as leverage in his own case. However, he has accused Gaspare of going around the back end of his own witch to force Celia into an illicit affair. When she kept refusing him, he finally attacked her. She had been at the flat to talk to Sal and hadn't realized what Gas was trying to do until he had her pinned to a bed pulling off her clothes. According to the statement, Celia was able to get a patronus off to him and he had immediately called the Aurors."

Softly Carmela said, "That's not true."

Xavier glanced at Draco before replying, "The Aurors have reported a sexual assault in progress when they arrived. I'm sorry. It's an Auror case and they are insisting Gaspare remain in custody until they find out what's what."

Hermione went over and put her arm around Carmela.

Xavier continued speaking, "Ministry Services has assigned two good men to get to the bottom of it all. Your husband has been called back to active duty and I will be his partner. All I can say at the moment is to the trained eye, both Hermione's and Gaspare's cases seem to be related. At a minimum, they both involve a Lozier. Don't worry. We'll get every bit of it sorted Mrs. Maida."


	22. Not As Simple As It Seems

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **It All Comes Tumbling Down**

Hermione smiled and reached out to take Xavier's hand. Xavier held her hand for an extra second as he remarked, "Don't worry about anything Hermione. We're onto this family. We didn't have any idea the mother and sister were as bad as the men, but as with many things, we can learn something new every day."

"Thank you Xavier. I don't doubt you, but the Lozier's always seem to land on their feet."

"Not this time Hermione. Not this time Xavier exclaimed. Ministry Services is in charge of prosecuting this case as well as the elder's case. No one will buy our silence or our support."

Carmela chose this moment to ask about Gaspare.

Xavier volunteered to go see if there was any news and was back within ten minutes.

Xavier took a deep breath before relaying what he had found out. "Emilio has made a statement in Gaspare's case. We think he's only made the statement as leverage in his own case. However, he has accused Gaspare of going around the back end of his own witch to force Celia into an illicit affair. When she kept refusing him, he finally attacked her. She had been at the flat to talk to Sal and hadn't realized what Gas was trying to do until he had her pinned to a bed pulling off her clothes. According to the statement, Celia was able to get a patronus off to him and he had immediately called the Aurors."

Softly Carmela said, "That's not true."

Xavier glanced at Draco before replying, "The Aurors have reported a sexual assault in progress when they arrived. I'm sorry. It's an Auror case and they are insisting Gaspare remain in custody until they find out what's what."

Hermione went over and put her arm around Carmela.

Xavier continued speaking, "Ministry Services has assigned two good men to get to the bottom of it all. Your husband has been called back to active duty and I will be his partner. All I can say at the moment is to the trained eye, both Hermione's and Gaspare's cases seem to be related. At a minimum, they both involve a Lozier. Don't worry. We'll get every bit of it sorted Mrs. Maida."

**Chapter 22: Not As Simple As It Seems**

Hermione wanted a shower in the worst way, but she and Draco had accompanied Carmela back home because Fausto had to remain at Ministry Services to be briefed on his reentry to the service and they didn't want to leave her alone.

They were all beat by the time they reached Carmela's house, but there were still things to be done. None of the three would be going in to work that Tuesday so Willem had to be notified.

Draco owled Willem to let him know he would be in charge of all Tuesday business. He apologized for the short notice and explained that Velia would be covering the office. The next owl had been to Velia Caprini telling her there had been an emergency and she was needed to cover the office for Tuesday business. Both employees had been more than glad to step up.

Sal came walking out from the back. "Ciao. I wondered where you and papa had got to."

Carmela snapped, "Never mind where we've been. Where have you been? If you had been home all of this could probably have been prevented."

"All of what mama? I left a note for Gas. I took a portkey right back to London to see someone and I've been gone since yesterday morning. I was supposed to stay until tonight. Things didn't work out so I came home early. What's going on?"

Carmela sat on the couch and began to cry which had made Sal very nervous as his mother seldom cried, and she never cried in front of people. Sal put his arm around Carmela's shoulder and glanced at Hermione and Draco. "What went on while I was gone? Somebody please tell me something. Where's dad? Where's my papa?"

Draco spoke up. "Fausto is fine Sal. He's been invited back to active duty at Ministry Services and is there being briefed. There were issues concerning Hermione and Gas. Hermione was attacked by Emilio Lozier and Gas has been accused of attacking Celia Lozier. In Hermione's case, she was blindsided at your flat after she went there looking for Gas. We believe Celia hexed Hermione and helped Emilio kidnap her, but that part remains to be proven. Ministry Services has arrested Lozier along with his mother and sister. Gas was arrested by Aurors who claim they caught Gas in the act of attacking Celia. They are holding him until they get it sorted out. It's one big mess. On another hand, Emiliano thinks Ministry Services isn't aware that he has been receiving messages from someone on his payroll. They're aware of it and will be dealing with it. Woe to those who get caught up in that net. As I said, it is really one big mess which will need quite a bit of sorting."

Carmela continued to sob while Sal held onto her for dear life.

"Gas wouldn't do anything like that, huffed Sal. He's a good man and can get any witch he wants. He doesn't have to attack anyone."

Draco nodded his head in agreement.

Sal glanced over at Hermione. "Forgive me Hermione. I haven't even asked how you're doing. I hope you weren't hurt. I can't believe I was of the opinion Celia was after Draco, when all the time it was the Minister who was after Hermione. What a bloody lousy family. Not to worry though, if dad's back to work, he'll get all the bastards."

Hermione stood and hugged Sal and Carmela. She reached out to Draco. "Let's go home Draco. I'm very tired and want a long, hot shower."

They said goodnight to Sal and Carmela and headed to the floo.

It was 4:30 on Tuesday morning, but Hermione was taking off her clothes as she walked from the floo to the bedroom. By the time she reached the bathroom, she was ready to step into the shower. She ran the water as hot as she could stand and scrubbed herself raw. In the back of her mind she kept thinking, I fancied myself falling in love with that monster. Thank Merlin it hadn't gone any farther or I could have wound up engaged to the great lump of shite.

Hermione had been ashamed to see that Emilio had left marks on her body so she accio'd her pajamas and hurriedly pulled them on while she was still in the bathroom.

Draco was sitting on the side of the bed waiting for her. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of Hermione in pajamas and sat quietly as she walked across the room and got under the covers. Draco remained quiet for several more minutes before he pulled back the covers. "I don't want you to do this to yourself or to me. Please get up and take off those pajamas. I need to see what you want to hide from me. We love each other Hermione. Don't do this. Nothing, I mean absolutely nothing is your fault."

Hermione paused for a few seconds before she got out of bed and removed her pajamas. Then she had stood in front of the wizard she loved with her head bowed.

Draco made note of the marks running up and down Hermione's stomach and chest, and the swelling around her nipples. He froze up inside and wanted to go straight to Emilio Lozier and just snuff the life out of him.

Draco stayed silent a bit too long which caused Hermione to make small, whimpering sounds of embarrassment.

When Draco realized Hermione was thinking she repulsed him, he had jumped up off the bed and hugged her. Then he had laid her down on the bed and performed some small bits of magic to remove the marks and reduce the swelling on her nipples. Draco redressed Hermione, got in bed beside her, placed his arm under her head and told her, "I won't let him come between us. I want to show you how I feel, but it can wait until you feel better. I just want you to know I love you." Then he had kissed Hermione on the mouth and they had settled down to go to sleep.

Hermione was full of anxiety and couldn't fall asleep. Hermione felt as though she must be dim witted if she couldn't tell if … if something had happened. Hermione knew how she felt after sex with Draco, but she had nothing else to judge it by. She wondered if Emilio had penetrated her and if he had, how would it affect her relationship with Draco. Would the blasted blood feud prophecy cause Draco to wake up feeling differently about her or was it something that would gradually happen over time? Hermione finally fell asleep worried for the state of her relationship.

It was after 11:00 am when Hermione and Draco woke. Draco was first up and had showered and made breakfast by the time Hermione sat up. He called her from the kitchen, "Get that lovely arse out of bed and come see what I've made for you."

Hermione smiled as she hurried to the bathroom then out to the kitchen. Draco had gone out of his way to prepare eggs, sausages and fried potatoes. Hermione ate two helpings and complimented Draco with every bite. Despite what had happened the previous day, they shared a lovely breakfast.

After breakfast, Draco got dressed and told Hermione, "I'm going to check if everything is okay at DLM. Why don't you try to get some sleep while I'm gone? I won't be gone long. Maybe later we can go over to support Carmela. I love you and I'll be back shortly.

Hermione dressed and was wandering around the flat trying to make a decision on what to do next when an unfamiliar owl turned up at the window. She retrieved the message and tried to offer the owl a bit of fried potato, but he turned his back as he waited for an answer. "Cheeky thing," remarked Hermione as she noted that the letter had come from Ministry Services. With a sigh, she had sat down to read the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We will be taking memory evidence from Minister Lozier, Celia Lozier and Ilaria Lozier on Thursday this week. At that time, it will be decided whether this case moves forward as a kidnapping/assault or kidnapping/assault/conspiracy. We are requesting your presence in our offices on Friday, 10/22 at 10:00 am to review our findings. _

_Normally, retrieving memory evidence from detainees is forbidden by law. However, your case has been designated a kidnapping to which special rules apply. _

_You are allowed to bring a solicitor and a witness. While it is not mandatory your solicitor accompany you, we strongly suggest you bring someone with knowledge of our legal system._

_Sincerely,_

_Xavier Cross_

_Ministry Services_

Hermione read the letter twice before she located a quill to answer Xavier Cross.

_Officer Cross,_

_I have received your notice. We shall see you at 10:00 am on Friday, 10/22._

_Regards, _

_Hermione Granger_

She attached her answer to the owl's leg and it had flown away.

With a free day and free access to the libraries at Malfoy Manor, Hermione decided to do something productive with her time off work. It would be an excellent time to get some research done and she would try to get Carmela to come with her.

Hermione flooed through to Carmela's calling out as she entered the living room. "Carmela. Are you here?"

Sal came out of his old room and hugged Hermione. In a lowly voice he explained, "Mama is not feeling good. She hasn't been out of bed yet. This thing with Gas is killing her. Maybe you could talk to her or at least make her get out of bed."

Hermione headed to the kitchen and began to put together a breakfast. When Hermione finished, she brought the meal in to Carmela who had thanked her but refused the food. "Thank you Hermione, but I really don't feel like eating. Maybe later."

Hermione ignored the words and listened to Carmela's tone and timbre. Carmela had the sound of a depressed person who was desperately trying to hold her emotions in check.

"We're all here for Gas, stated Hermione. Fausto and Xavier will get the job done and get him out of there in no time. On Thursday, Ministry Services will be culling memories from the Lozier's and I believe we will get to the bottom of the Celia thing at that time. This whole elaborate mess had to have been planned in advance. If that is the case, they will all have memories of what went on. Just be strong until then love."

As Hermione had hoped, Carmela started crying hysterically. Hermione went over, sat beside Carmela and hugged her. "You needed a good, strong cry to get it all out. Merlin will see us through."

When Carmela finished crying, she looked over at her friend and smiled, "Know it all."

Hermione grinned as she placed the breakfast in front of Carmela who all but wolfed it down.

"Now, chided Hermione, go take a shower and get dressed. I want us to take a little trip to the Malfoy libraries. I want to have all the ammunition I need to end this thing with Emilio once and for all. If Emilio did….do something to me, I want to know how to combat it. Since this blood war appears to be real, the effects must be real as well. I will not sit still and let any Lozier ruin my relationship with Draco."

Carmela was showered and dressed in twenty minutes. When she opened the door and stepped into the hall, Sal had come at a dead run to hug her. She grinned at her youngest son and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm fine sweetie. There's no need to worry about me."

Draco came striding into the living room frowning. "There you are. You had me worried. Until we get past this thing, please leave me a note if you are going to leave the flat."

Hermione kissed Draco and agreed to leave a note next time. She also explained about the letter from Xavier.

Draco realized he had come into the Maida house and hadn't even greeted Carmela or Sal. He made up for it by kissing Carmela on the cheek and shaking Sal's hand. Then he took Sal by the arm and led him into the kitchen.

Hermione and Carmela looked at each other. They realized the wizards had gone into the kitchen to discuss Gas which Draco felt wasn't a subject fit for delicate ears.

Sal looked furious when he and Draco returned to the living room. It wasn't complicated to figure out he had been told what Celia had accused Gas of doing.

Sal let out a big sigh. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here mum. Gas must be going through hell. He's never had to deal with anything like this before. Not to make a joke out of such a serious situation, but Gas will probably take a five day soak when he gets through with this."

Carmela replied, "It's not your fault Sal. None of us saw through this girl. Well none of us except for Hermione. That first night we went out for tea, Hermione tried to warn me about Celia, but I just brushed it off. I wanted my sons to have some fun."

"It's not your fault either, offered Draco. The entire Lozier family is bad news. Although I must say, Ilaria Lozier has surprised me by coming down on the side of right instead of the side of family. That doesn't happen often."

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and brought it up to his lips. "I will be grateful to her every day for the rest of my life."

Hermione leaned her head against Draco and echoed his sentiment. "As will I."

They were sitting around discussing Hermione's interview and had agreed Draco and Carmela would accompany her on Friday when Fausto called in to check on Sal and Carmela. He let Carmela know that a close eye was being kept on Gas and he was holding up well.

Fausto spoke to Sal for a bit then asked Sal to hand the phone back to Carmela.

After she hung up the phone, Carmela was in a much better mood, whereas Sal had become a little despondent. Carmela hugged Sal and rifled his hair. "We'll get through this. Gas will be okay."

To change the subject, Hermione told the men she and Carmela were going back to work in the morning to give Willem some relief. As good as Willem was at his job, they didn't want to leave everything on his shoulders for too long.

Draco asked, "Getting back to business then?"

Both Hermione and Carmela had nodded in the affirmative.

Hermione told Draco, "If you don't mind love, Carmela and I are going to take a little trip to the Malfoy Libraries. If there is more information available, I think we should have it in our hands before Thursday or Friday. Something we find may be important. We won't be gone long."

"Do you want Sal and I to tag along, asked Draco? Maybe we can be of some assistance. Perhaps we can help find something that will help end this bloody Lozier/Malfoy blood war and be rid of them for good."

Hermione replied, "You and Sal can sort through the documentation already at the flat. Carmela and I will go see if we can find any new material."

Sal wasn't all that enthused, but one stern look from his mother and he had immediately shifted his attitude.

The four flooed through to Draco's flat where Hermione retrieved the documents she had brought through from London. There were quite a few pages to be reviewed so Draco and Sal sat down and went straight to work. Draco reminded the two witches to ask Crissy for anything they needed while at the manor.

Before Hermione left, she stopped at the portrait of Louis Adrian Malfoy to question him on several points, after which she and Carmela had waved goodbye and stepped into the floo.

Emiliano Lozier was pissed off because his outside contact hadn't been by to see him. He hadn't been able to get feelers out to James Wooley. With his entire family in Ministry custody, he was at the mercy of those few people who were being paid to help him. Emiliano expected someone to see to his needs at least daily and more if possible. It was almost evening and no one had been there. Emiliano was mentally making a list of those who would feel his wrath when he got out and he didn't have any doubt he would get out, it was just a matter of when. After all, he was Emiliano Lozier and he had helped run Milan for the last twenty five years. Not even the fucking Ministry Services would be able to keep him for long.

Emiliano was still in the middle of his mental rant when he heard the scraping against his cell door which meant someone was there to either leave a message or pick up a message. Emiliano followed the routine. He held the message he wanted sent between two fingers and stuck it through the bars. The message was quickly taken and another put in its place.

Emiliano had laughed. "These bloody Ministry Services blokes think they can stop me from doing what I want. Well they can think again. When it all comes down to it, I'm untouchable." Emiliano was still smiling as he opened the message.

Fausto Maida and Xavier Cross were watching Emiliano Lozier's cell.

Xavier snorted as he watched the officer move away from the cell. "They can't be that bloody stupid to think we don't know he is passing messages out. He is building our case for us. I have a copy of every note he has passed and I intend to present them in court on his trial date. Most of them are garbage, asking people to come to his aid, but several have let slip pieces of incriminating evidence. This last note is an eye opener though Fausto. He is now appealing to Emilio's assistant, James Wooley for help. If Mr. Wooley lifts a finger to help Lozier, we'll have him as well."

Fausto had been shaking his head as they watched their officer slink away from Lozier's cell. The officer was a stand up Ministry Services officer who had been tapped at the beginning to be what Emiliano Lozier thought was his bloke on the inside. In effect, there wasn't any bloke on the inside. Ministry Services had set it up so they could get a look at every note Lozier passed out even though they never interfered with the delivery. Ministry Services figured, the more rats they caught in their trap, the better.

Fausto's mind had wandered to Gas for a second. The Aurors were playing hardball and wouldn't even discuss the case against his son. The most they would say is that they had Gas dead to rights. They claimed Gas' dick had still been hanging out when they pulled him off the frightened Celia Lozier. Fausto couldn't get his son out of jail, but had made it known to them all, if anything happened to his son, he would bring the full force of Ministry Services down on them. They had laughed to Fausto's face, but were very careful to make sure Gas was treated decently.

Xavier asked Fausto, "Alright there old man?"

Fausto nodded, "I'm as alright as I can be until my son is away from those degenerate Aurors. I think in the entire department there may only be five decent wizards. It is a shame how those in charge have let it run down. It is my fondest hope to one day bring all their careers to a close."

"Now that you're back, quipped Xavier, we just might be able to work that out."

Xavier changed the subject to the upcoming memory reviews on Thursday. "I'm not looking forward to what we might find when we pull memories from the Loziers, especially the Minister. If even the little I've heard about what happened is true, the memories should be seen by as few people as possible. There's no way I want to subject either Hermione or Draco to that sort of shite. As a matter of fact, I'd like it just fine if we can work it so it's just you and I in the room. If we can't set it up that way, maybe we can arrange for two witches to pull the memories. I'm hoping for the best, but expecting the worst from Lozier.

"I think you're spot on with the idea to have two witches pull the memories, remarked Fausto. The witch officers can pull, verify and vouch for the memories. If all goes right, no one may ever have to see them."

"We may be way off, suggested Xavier. Maybe the memories will only show a straightforward case of kidnapping."

Xavier and Fausto looked at each other as Fausto exclaimed, "I was there X. Hermione had been attacked. Expect the worst. This is Emilio Lozier we're talking about and there won't be anything straightforward about it."

Draco and Sal went through parchment after parchment before Sal found something interesting. "This might be something. Have a look at this Draco."

Draco scanned the pages and replied, "This may be some of what we need Sal. I need to speak with Louis. I'll be right back. Help yourself to anything you may want."

Sal quipped, "I'll make sandwiches. It's the best I can do. Mum's the cook in our family."

Draco smiled as he headed for the portrait of Louis Adrian Malfoy.

Louis had his eyes closed and Draco had to call out twice before the smug Malfoy deigned to open his eyes.

"I am resting my eyes, he snidely stated. What can I do for you Draco?"

"I need to ask you a question or two Louis and I would appreciate straight forward answers. I am holding a parchment taken from Malfoy Manor which states that you as the protagonist in this blood war between the Malfoy's and the Lozier's can finish it. My questions, why didn't you tell us this and how can this be accomplished?"

Louis looked as puzzled as possible for a portrait. "I have no idea what you are talking about Draco. This curse was cast on the Malfoy's by that loathsome Edmund Lozi. How would I know how to end it. I think you are grasping at straws. Personally, I think you have let the Mud-"

Draco grabbed the portrait from the mantle and threw it across the room where it landed face up by the window.

Louis did not want to be destroyed or relegated back to some dim hole in the wall so he immediately offered his apology. "Draco forgive me. Some things are so ingrained into my psyche, I have a hard time managing my mouth. Please sir, put me back on the mantle and I'll tell you the little I know."

Draco strode over to the portrait and picked it up. He placed it back on the mantle as he remarked, "I have had enough of your lip. I want answers, but I will not stand for any more of your snide remarks. Tell me what you know and tell me quickly."

Louis told Draco, "Most old magic, blood feuds can be ended if both instigators take responsibility for doing the thing which had started the feud in the first place. In this case, I was the instigator on the Malfoy side and Edmund was the instigator on the Lozi side. Since Edmund is long dead, it is up to the current head of the Lozi family to admit Edmund's fault for him.

Draco sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. Fucking Emiliano Lozier was the current head of the Lozier family. There was no way he would help break this curse…unless….unless Draco could make it worth his while. Draco wasn't worried about Louis because Louis would toe the line in order to stay plastered against the wall over the fireplace, but Lozier Sr. was another matter.

Draco jumped up and immediately stepped through the floo to Malfoy Manor. He was calling out for Hermione as he walked towards the main library. When he didn't get an answer, he had shouted louder, "Hermione. Love. Where are you?"

Hermione heard Draco calling her and went to the doorway of the small library with Carmela on her heels. "I'm here in the small library Draco. Is everything alright?"

"Yes sweet. Everything is alright. I just needed to see your lovely face."

Both Hermione and Carmela smiled.

Draco greeted the witches and started talking. "I've spoken to Louis and he has given information which I would like to share with my two favorite women."

Hermione and Carmela smiled more broadly. Draco must have good news. They each sat down in a chair to wait for Draco to share what he had found out.

"It seems that this blood feud or blood war can be dissolved if the head of the Lozier family and the Malfoy who caused the problem admits fault. As it stands, Emiliano is head of the Lozier family and Louis has to speak for the Malfoy line. We need Emiliano and Louis to step up to end this thing. We can handle Louis, but we will need to proceed cautiously to get Emiliano to do what is needed."

"We are on the same page, Hermione replied. Louis informed me of certain things and I had come to the same conclusion. I know about Louis' end, but I did not realize we would need the elder Lozier as well. What shall we do?"

"We shall make it so the elder Lozier wants to help us. We'll need to give him something he wants. Let's go back home to discuss this."

Carmela and Hermione gathered up all their parchments and got ready to floo back home with Draco. Hermione was more than excited to be going home with an answer to their problem.

Before they left the manor, Hermione called Crissy to thank her for her help. She also told the elf she would be calling on her for help with things at their house.

Crissy bowed. "I be happy to serve mistress and master."

Draco smiled. "I'm outnumbered and I love it."

Draco, Hermione and Carmela stepped out of the floo and headed directly for Louis' portrait.

"Wake up Louis, Hermione called out. We need to talk."

Louis opened one eye and replied, "If this is about Malfoy versus Lozi, I've already told Draco everything I know. I readily admit I was at fault. My witch and my child were wrested from me and my life cut short. I should have stood up to my father and claimed what was mine. However, I didn't and I have brought all this nonsense down upon the heads of my descendants. I am guilty. Will that suffice?"

Both Draco and Hermione started to speak at the same time, but Hermione deferred to Draco. "That was fine Louis and we appreciate your mea culpa. However, from what we've discovered, you and Lozier both must admit fault in front of witnesses. I am not one of Emiliano Lozier's favorite wizards, so how we'll get this done, I can only imagine."

"If I can be assured of a proper place in your home, I will be glad to repeat myself whenever you wish, admitted Louis."

Hermione turned to Draco and asked, "Can it be this simple? Can we really be free from all of this by two apologies?"

"I believe we can love, but getting Lozier Sr. to admit fault, will be anything other than simple. We may have to give him something to get something. I'm of the mind we run our situation in front of Fausto and Xavier. Seeing how Ilaria is the least dangerous of the lot, maybe Ministry Service will be agreeable to offering her release for what we need from Lozier. It's a long shot, but it's all we have."

_**3/28/13 - R.I.P Richard Griffiths. You made a very despicable Uncle Vernon. You were the uncle Harry Potter fans everywhere loved to hate. Good job. Have a good rest.**_


	23. Dilemmas

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **Not As Simple As It Seems**

Draco, Hermione and Carmela stepped out of the floo and headed directly for Louis' portrait.

"Wake up Louis, Hermione called out. We need to talk."

Louis opened one eye and replied, "If this is about Malfoy versus Lozi, I've already told Draco everything I know. I readily admit I was at fault. My witch and my child were wrested from me and my life cut short. I should have stood up to my father and claimed what was mine. However, I didn't and I have brought all this nonsense down upon the heads of my descendants. I am guilty. Will that suffice?"

Both Draco and Hermione started to speak at the same time, but Hermione deferred to Draco. "That was fine Louis and we appreciate your mea culpa. However, from what we've discovered, you and Lozier both must admit fault in front of witnesses. I am not one of Emiliano Lozier's favorite wizards, so how we'll get this done, I can only imagine."

"If I can be assured of a proper place in your home, I will be glad to repeat myself whenever you wish, admitted Louis."

Hermione turned to Draco and asked, "Can it be this simple? Can we really be free from all of this by two apologies?"

"I believe we can love, but getting Lozier Sr. to admit fault, will be anything other than simple. We may have to give him something to get something. I'm of the mind we run our situation in front of Fausto and Xavier. Seeing how Ilaria is the least dangerous of the lot, maybe Ministry Service will be agreeable to offering her release for what we need from Lozier. It's a long shot, but it's all we have."

**Chapter 23: Dilemmas**

Hermione sighed to Draco, "It's my best guess we should keep reviewing the information we obtained from the libraries. We wouldn't want to get Emiliano and Louis face to portrait only to find out there is some spell or charm which must be performed in addition to the apologies. Carmela and I will see to it."

Hermione was convinced it couldn't be that simple. Edmund Lozi had been too angry and too set on getting back at the Malfoys to leave it at something as simple as an apology. Hermione sniffed to Carmela, "We probably also have to give the blood of our firstborn or something along those lines."

Carmela smiled forlornly at her friend. "With all that has happened Hermione, you never know. I agree with you. We need to push on."

Gas was not in the best of spirits, but he was holding on. He wasn't allowed visitors except for his father and even then, it was more like the Aurors giving Fausto five minutes to ensure his son was okay. In addition, the filthy Aurors were giving him a hard time, but he would not give in to them. In the back of his mind, Gas felt he deserved this for shagging his brother's witch and couldn't believe he had let himself get into this predicament. But if Celia Lozier thought she was the only one who could plot, she had another think coming.

Being in Auror custody had given him plenty of time to think….and plot. Somehow, someway he was going to retaliate against Celia Lozier. He didn't want to drag anyone else into his scheme, but Gas knew he'd need help. His thoughts had ranged from Sal to Draco and all the way to Willem. Gas knew Willem would support him without hesitation.

As his thoughts had turned to Willem, Gas became a little depressed because along with others, he had let Willem down as well. Willem had been there with him every step of the way and had treated him like a son. Now here he sat while Willem was probably working himself to the bone. If given the chance, Gas would bend over backwards to make it up to him. He wondered if Hermione and Draco would even allow him to come back to DLM. They were business people and it was their job to see to DLM. They really didn't need an arsehole such as himself in their employ. It was possible he wouldn't have a chance to make it up to Willem because he might not have a job after this was all over.

On his visit to London Sal had met a witch who caught his interest. He had moved a little too fast and had to backtrack with her. When he had returned to London almost as soon as his feet touched Italian soil, Lila hadn't been that chuffed. She didn't like surprises which interfered with her work. She and Sal had sorted it out, but she was adamant they plan their visits and he not just pop up whenever he liked. He had been thoroughly chastised and had grabbed the first portkey to come back to Milan.

Sal was actually glad his trip had turned out as it had because he was back home to support his parents when they needed him.

Sal, Blaise and Theo had become mates. Sal liked hanging out with them and floo was a lot faster than hiring a portkey. Sal had asked for and received permission from Hermione and Draco to use their floo in future to get back and forth between Milan and London.

Even as Sal sat going through the papers, his head was spinning. He still couldn't make heads or tails of this whole thing. It seemed as though Celia had started a landslide which just kept falling. There was a knot buried in his stomach when he thought all of this was probably his fault. Had he not dated Celia, she couldn't have gotten her claws into Gas, Kim would still be with Gas, Hermione would not have gotten hurt and life would probably be much the same as it had always been. Sal had an idea swirling around in his head and he thought it would work if he could get Kim to help him.

Mid afternoon on Tuesday found James Wooley conducting business as usual even though most of the Ministry was buzzing about the arrest of the entire Lozier family. A few employees had stopped by the office either to find out what was going on or to gloat. James only knew what was contained in the many rumors going round and had he known anything more, he wouldn't have repeated it.

James thought back to how happy the Minister had been as he left the building. He had thought at the time the Minister didn't smile that broadly except if it pertained to Hermione Granger. James felt badly he had been right because he really liked Hermione. According to rumors, the bleeding Minister had somehow spirited Hermione away and… James didn't want to put in words what he thought the Minister might have done to her.

A memo arrived by private owl which hadn't surprised James. It was an everyday occurrence for the Minister to receive private owls from well connected wizards looking for one favor or another. What had surprised him was the message didn't have a return address or any other form of identification.

James sat down as he opened the envelope, but had jumped right back up. Somehow Emiliano Lozier had gotten a message out to him and not just any message, but a message requesting his help. It wasn't down in black and white, but reading between the lines, James realized the Minister's father wanted him to start putting money in places where it would do the most good. He reread the message to insure he hadn't mistaken the purpose, but there was no mistaking the intent. James was supposed to withdraw a large amount of money from Emilio's personal account. Once the money was in his hands, James was to send Emiliano a note which read, For Whom The Bell Tolls. At that time, Emiliano would send two names and James was to spread it between the accounts. The message didn't state either where the money was going or whom the money would help, but James felt pretty sure the only one who would benefit would be the elder Lozier. What a piece of shite, James thought.

James flopped back down in his chair putting his face in his hands. If he did this, he would be putting himself in the middle of an ongoing Ministry Services investigation. If he didn't do it, he would be kissing his career goodbye. One thing was as bad as the other and if he put the wrong toe out of line, he could find himself behind bars where there would be no one to come to his rescue.

Fausto had been at Ministry Services for over twelve straight hours and had come home to see his family and get a bit of rest, but the house was empty. He knew Carmela and Hermione had taken the day off work, so they were probably at Hermione's. Fausto heaved himself off the couch, threw in a bit of powder and stepped into the floo. When he walked into the living room, the first person he saw was Sal.

Fausto smiled at his son who had jumped up to clap him on the back. Fausto didn't waste any time in grabbing the sandwich off his son's plate. Sal cheeked, "I made that sandwich dad. It may not be up to snuff."

Fausto had grinned and kept chewing.

Fausto and Sal were sitting there talking when Hermione, Draco and Carmela came through from Malfoy Manor. Carmela rushed over to hug her husband leaving Hermione and Draco to greet him warmly.

Fausto had a bit of information to share with his family. He told them Gas would be going to court on Monday. Evidently the Aurors felt they had all the evidence they needed.

Carmela lifted her hand to her mouth and gasped, but Fausto patted her hand telling her not to worry because the Monday trial put Gas in a good position to be exonerated. No one, not even the Loziers themselves know we will be culling memories this Thursday. Xavier and I feel as though Celia's memories, Lozier Jr's and perhaps Mrs. Lozier's memories will clear Gas straightaway. There had been some kind of conspiracy afoot and their memories would lay the whole story out for everyone to see.

Draco noticed that Hermione had become uncomfortable. He figured she was thinking of the embarrassment which would go along with people viewing the things Lozier had done to her. Carmela noticed as well and asked Hermione to come help her in the kitchen. Hermione didn't want to cry in front of the wizards, but she broke down in front of Carmela. Sobbing, she voiced her concerns with strangers viewing the nasty things that may have happened to her.

Carmela pulled Hermione into a hug telling her that Fausto would never let that happen. He would find a way to do his job without embarrassing her.

Hermione wiped her eyes and answered that she was being silly and whatever had to be done, would be done.

So that's settled, now let's get our wizards some supper.

In the living room, Draco asked Fausto basically the same thing. Draco wanted to know if there was any way Hermione could be kept out of Gas' trial. Draco said he realized there wouldn't be any way to keep Lozier's memories out of his own trial, but hoped they could keep the memories from Gas' trial.

Fausto asked Sal to excuse himself for a few minutes so he could talk to Draco and Sal had gotten up without a word and headed for the bathroom.

Fausto moved to the chair next to Draco. In a lowly voice he explained, "We will protect Hermione's privacy as best we can in both Gas' trial as well as the Lozier trials. Some things may come out, but they won't come out to the public at large and we will only use what is necessary to exonerate Gas and put the culprits away for a very long time. I want you to assure Hermione we are looking out for her best interests. She is like a daughter to me after all."

Draco thanked Fausto and got up to go to the kitchen. He knew Hermione was upset so he wanted to calm her down. Draco had been surprised when he walked into the kitchen to find Hermione and Carmela setting out the supper. Walking over to Hermione, he had hugged and kissed her on the forehead. And as much as Hermione had promised herself she wouldn't cry, she started to sob into Draco's shoulder.

Carmela left the kitchen to give them some privacy, but almost as soon as Hermione had started sobbing, she had stopped. Draco stood there holding her for a several minutes before she composed herself and told him to get everyone so they could have supper. Draco kissed her on the nose before he went to call everyone in to eat.

Hermione slipped out of the kitchen to go wash her face while Draco went to get the others. She was ashamed of having broken down in front of Carmela, but she hadn't been able to help herself. She knew the next several weeks would be hard ones not only for Gas, but for her as well. All the personal, ugly things that had transpired would be held out for everyone to see. Then Hermione had a very sobering thought, Emilio's solicitor could possibly make the argument she had willingly gone on an assignation with Emilio as she had at one time been his witch. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she refused to give into them again. Glancing into the mirror, Hermione washed her face, run a comb through her hair and gone through to the kitchen.

Four sets of eyes were trained on Hermione as she came through the kitchen door. She gave a wan smile and sat in one of the remaining empty chairs.

Draco reached over and pushed the stray hairs out of Hermione's face and smiled at her. "Why don't you try to eat a bit. You'll feel better."

Hermione looked around the table and smiled at Fausto, Carmela and Sal in turn. Nodding her head up and down Hermione replied, "I guess a bit of food won't hurt. Serve me up then."

Carmela put a plate of food in front of Hermione and they all had begun to eat. The conversation was desultory at best, but it was better than complete silence.

Before the end of the meal, Fausto looked at Hermione and nodding his head in Draco's direction remarked, "I have spoken to Draco. He will explain everything. Please don't worry. You must know we are watching out for you. You and Gas are not alone."

"I know we're not alone Fausto, said Hermione. I just never thought it would come to this. Gas and I will just have to stop being so brilliant and charming and maybe we won't attract so much unwanted attention."

Everyone smiled at Hermione and conversation had picked up a little after Hermione's attempt at a joke.

After the meal, Draco and Fausto told the witches to go through to the living room to relax and they would magically clean the kitchen. As soon as the two witches left the kitchen, Fausto turned to Sal and ordered him to clean the kitchen.

Draco laughed, clapped Sal on the back and remarked, "Sorry old man, but somebody has to do it."

Fausto and Draco were grinning when they entered the living room, but it didn't take a grumbling Sal long to finish up the kitchen. When he came back through to the living room, he glanced at his mum and dad saying, "I'm going back to the house. See you later."

Carmela and Fausto got up. "We're going as well, stated Carmela. I'll see you both at work tomorrow."

Alone in their living room Hermione had turned to Draco and asked him to explain what Fausto meant.

Sighing deeply, Draco divulged exactly what Fausto had told him. He ended his explanation by repeating Fausto's words. "Neither you or Gas should feel as though you're alone. We are all behind you and will support you throughout."

Leaning her cheek against Draco's shoulder, Hermione kissed her wizard and grabbed him about the waist. They sat there quietly for several minutes before Draco asked, "Are you up to a bit of research? Like you, I want to be prepared if we can pull off this meeting between Louis and Emiliano Lozier. We will leave no stone unturned."

Before standing up, Hermione asked in a very low voice, "If you begin to feel differently about me or stop wanting to be with me, you will tell me, won't you? I don't want you to stay with me if that's not where you want to be."

Draco was taken aback and looked into Hermione's eyes. "Where is this coming from? Is this part of what has you so upset? You expect me to walk away from you? How can you even think such a thing Hermione? I love you and we will be together until we take our last breaths."

"I know you love me Draco, Hermione replied, but this is old magic, old, powerful magic we are dealing with and anything can happen. All I ask is that you tell me if you begin to feel differently about me or our relationship."

"That will never happen so put it out of your mind," Draco emphatically replied.

Hermione stood, grabbed Draco by the hand and pulled him up. "Let's get to work then. We have to end this."

They hadn't even begun to sort through the parchments and documents when Hermione's mobile rang. Hermione looked at the caller ID and had been surprised to see Italian Ministry on her mobile.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Draco as she said hello and heard the voice of James Wooley say, "Hello Hermione. I apologize for contacting you on something other than a business matter. However, I have a sensitive issue and I need your advice. Can we meet?"

James Wooley couldn't pull himself out of his nervous state. It was as though his mind had stopped working. He had done certain things for the Minister of which he wasn't proud, but he hadn't ever been called upon to do something outright illegal. Brilliant though he thought himself, he couldn't figure out what to do next. James looked around and realized it was now late in the day. He was a professional so he hadn't completely panicked, but he was close. What should he do about Emiliano Lozier's request?

Then, just as though the thought had been in the back of his head all this time, James knew what he should do. It might be a little forward and cause a bit of embarrassment as well, but he was going to call Hermione Granger. She was a brilliant witch who James might not be able to call a friend, but who he considered a firm acquaintance and she had insight about the Lozier family as well.

James called Hermione from his Ministry mobile to ask if they could meet to discuss a sensitive matter. He had caught Hermione unaware because it had taken her several seconds to reply. "Can you give me some idea what this is about James because if it is about Emilio, I'm quite sure you know how I feel about that matter."

James had been quick to reply, "It doesn't have anything to do with the Minister. I have been put in a tight spot and need advice."

Hermione turned to Draco as she gave James their floo address.

"I'll be there shortly. Thank you Hermione."

Draco asked if there was a problem and Hermione had shrugged, "It would seem so, but it doesn't involve Emilio."

Draco huffed, "James seems a decent sort. He wouldn't be that much of an imbecile to bring you a problem about Lozier."

Regardless of the subject, a stranger was about to enter their home and Draco wanted to be prepared. He drew his wand and held it at his side.

Placing the message he had received from Emiliano in an inside pocket, James grabbed his outer robes, checked his wand pocket to ensure he had his wand then headed for the main floo of the Ministry. Throwing in a bit of floo powder James had called out the address Hermione had given him.

James had stepped out of the floo to be met by Draco Malfoy's wand point. For a short second James thought he was under attack and had taken several steps back, but had been relieved when Draco lowered his wand and invited him to have a seat.

James looked around and complimented Hermione on her home. Hermione thanked him and asked if he'd like a refreshment.

James declined the refreshment and pulled the message out of his pocket. Handing it to Hermione, James stated, "I'm in a bit of bind here."

After reading the message twice, Hermione handed it to Draco. Draco was on his feet as soon as finished reading the message. The first thing that had come to his mind was, we've got him. We've got the blighter. If he doesn't want to go to prison for twenty years, he'll help us break the blood curse.

Out loud Draco said, "James, I'm going to show this to a mate who works for Ministry Services. He needs to know what's going on."

James questioned if he would be in any trouble and Draco had replied he didn't think so, but he could speak directly to Fausto Maida.

Striding to the fireplace Draco had thrown in a bit of floo powder and called out to Fausto. Sal answered so Harry asked him to send Fausto over as quickly as he could. Sal asked if everything was okay to which Draco nodded and repeated his request to see Fausto.

Fausto had come through ten minutes later asking, "What has happened? Is everything alright?"

Both Hermione and Draco assured him everything was fine. Draco introduced Fausto to James and handed Fausto the message remarking there was something he should see.

Fausto nodded at James. Even though they had not previously conversed, Fausto remembered James from the Dorchester Hotel. He knew exactly who James was.

When Fausto finished reading the message he had turned to James and remarked, "Well done sir. Very well done. Bringing this to the attention of Ministry Services will keep you out of the spot you would have found yourself had you done what was asked. Ministry Services will help you take care of this and protect you from prosecution as well. May I take this letter? Either myself or my partner will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you for being a stand up Italian citizen. There's not all that many left. Clapping James on the back, Fausto asked to have a private word with Draco. The two wizards went through to the kitchen while Hermione quipped to James, "I guess it wasn't me you needed after all."

James smiled as he stood to leave, "My apologies again Hermione. I was certain you would be the person to help me. There isn't anyone in the Ministry I would dare have approached as it is quite anti-Lozier at the moment. If the Minister is convicted or when the Minister is convicted, I expect my position will disappear."

Hermione offered her support when she replied, "Well, you can be sure Draco, myself and Ministry Services will put in a good word where needed, if needed."

"Thank you Hermione." Before stepping into the floo he remarked, I'm sorry for all the rubbish you have had to go through. You didn't deserve it."

"Hopefully James, all this will be coming to an end very soon. Thank you for your concern. Have a good evening."

Draco and Fausto came back through with broad smiles on both their faces. Fausto shook hands with Draco, wished Hermione a good night and kept going straight to the floo remarking, "I have to owl Xavier then get to Ministry Services. With this bit of leverage, we all may get what we want."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and noted, "We can only hope. Let's see if we can still get a bit of research done before bed."

Nibbling Hermione's neck Draco had cheeked, "I'd like some bed first then we can research."

Hermione giggled, "Behave yourself and maybe bed will come sooner than you think."

Draco frowned, but sat down to search through the documents.

On his way to Ministry Services, Fausto stopped in to see Gas and deliver a dessert from Carmela. The Aurors didn't bother to give Fausto a hard time. They simply let him in to see his son without comment. It seemed to have been spread around that Fausto was not a wizard to be toyed with. Whatever the reason, Fausto was pleased to be able to get close to Gas for more than a couple of minutes.

Gas was overjoyed to see his father and get dessert as well. He told Fausto the Aurors had stopped being arses and were actually treating him a bit better. Gas did disclose he was worried about the coming Monday because the Loziers obviously had it in for him and he could possibly end up in prison.

Fausto waved him off. "The Auror Department might be playing hardball now, but on Monday the tables will have turned. I can't say more at the moment, but keep your spirits up because Xavier and I have things just about worked out."

Gas cautiously asked if Hermione or Draco had made any mention of him coming back to DLM. Fausto replied they hadn't.

"I think I may have lost my perfect job and I've let everyone down as well. Is Sal alright? Is mum alright? I miss them."

Fausto assured his son that everyone was on pins and needles, but otherwise alright. After a bit more chat, Fausto was surprised to find that he had been with Gas for over an hour and stood to leave. Gas stood as well and hugged his dad.

"I'll try to get by to see you tomorrow Gaspare, but things are heating up so I may not have the time. Keep your head up."

After his dad had gone, Gas sighed, "What a fucking mess I've gotten myself into."

While Gas and Fausto were having their father son chat, Emilio Lozier was in his cell fit to be tied. He still hadn't settled to the fact they had dared arrest a sitting Minister and blustered that heads would roll when he got out of custody. One of his first steps would be to shut down Ministry Services. They were too full of themselves for his liking.

Emilio admitted he may have gone a little too far with Hermione, but he didn't think it warranted arrest. He had just been trying to take what was his. Emilio admitted to himself he had messed up in London. He had been so worried about Hermione leaving him for Draco Malfoy he hadn't given Ginny Weasley's actions a second thought and she had taken advantage. Now he was in Milan chasing the witch he would surely still have if he had been paying attention. He knew it was his fault he had lost his witch no matter what he told others.

Be that as it may, he had advised his solicitor to get him to court as quickly as possible. It would surely be easy to prove that as long as Hermione was away from the influence of Malfoy, she wanted to be with him. There were many witches who would be glad to testify he didn't need to force any witch to do anything. Emilio sat down in a chair willing his day in court to arrive.

As an aside, Emilio hoped his mother was faring well. She really had nothing to do with all this and had just been caught up in it. When he got out, even before he dealt with Ministry Services he would see to his mother. Fuck his great git of a father. He had started this entire bucket of rubbish.

Hermione had crossed his mind and he had become aroused. Emilio cursed the fact he didn't even have the privacy needed to relieve the erection which had formed. With another heavy sigh, he stretched out on his bed, closed his eyes and did his best to ignore the rigid pole which had formed between his legs.


	24. One Step Forward Two Steps Back

Rated **M** for language and situations

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **Dilemmas**

While Gas and Fausto were having their father son chat, Emilio Lozier was in his cell fit to be tied. He still hadn't settled to the fact they had dared arrest a sitting Minister and blustered that heads would roll when he got out of custody. One of his first steps would be to shut down Ministry Services. They were too full of themselves for his liking.

Emilio admitted he may have gone a little too far with Hermione, but he didn't think it warranted arrest. He had just been trying to take what was his. Emilio admitted to himself he had messed up in London. He had been so worried about Hermione leaving him for Draco Malfoy he hadn't been giving Ginny Weasley a second thought and she had taken advantage. Now he was in Milan chasing the witch he would surely still have if he had been paying attention. He knew it was his fault he had lost his witch no matter what he told others.

Be that as it may, he had advised his solicitor to get him to court as quickly as possible. It would surely be easy to prove that as long as Hermione was away from the influence of Malfoy, she wanted to be with him. There were many witches who would be glad to testify he didn't need to force any witch to do anything. Emilio sat down in a chair willing his day in court to arrive.

As an aside, Emilio hoped his mother was faring well. She really had nothing to do with all this and had just been caught up in it. When he got out, even before he dealt with Ministry Services he would see to his mother. Fuck his great git of a father. He had started this entire bucket of rubbish.

Hermione had crossed his mind and he had become aroused. Emilio cursed the fact he didn't even have the privacy needed to relieve the erection which had formed. With another heavy sigh, he stretched out on his bed, closed his eyes and did his best to ignore the rigid pole which had formed between his legs.

**Chapter 24: One Step Forward Two Steps Back**

Xavier was already at headquarters ready to get down to business when Fausto arrived. Fausto laid out the letter on a table. They had both seen the letter before as there was a copy in the files. They just hadn't known what the outcome would be, but now they knew. James Wooley was quite agreeable to work with them.

Xavier already had a plan. He thought they should allow Wooley to withdraw the money and let Emiliano know his scheme was ready to move forward.

Before Xavier could reveal any more of his plan, Fausto began to speak, "There's another aspect of this X. We need something from Emiliano Lozier which I'm hoping we can work into your plan.

Xavier gazed at his partner expectantly waiting to hear what Fausto had to say.

"It involves Hermione Granger. It seems that because the younger Lozier has fallen in love with her, she has become embroiled in the middle of an old blood curse. It has been uncovered that the only way to end this is to have Emiliano make amends. I am asking that we use whatever we have at our disposal to make Emiliano Lozier amenable to helping us end this."

"What will this entail Fausto? I hope it entails me smacking the blighter around a bit."

Fausto grinned. "I'm sure you would like that X, but I need the git standing. All he will have to do is apologize for the curse his ancestor cast on the Malfoys. I know it sounds simple, but it is mandatory that as head of the family, Lozier stand up and stand in. I am not adverse to giving him a bit of leeway if he will consent to do this. However, I am also of the mind we should have other things to keep Emiliano under control before we even explore his participation in anything."

"Understood," replied Xavier. Let's see what we can figure out? I say first thing we do is get Wooley going. He needs to withdraw the money and get word to Lozier. I'm chuffed to see the names of the blokes who are down to help him."

Fausto nodded even as he thought about the crap that was about to come.

On Wednesday, Sal could hardly perform his duties at work. His mind was on all the shite swirling around his brother and Hermione. He was wracking his brain to figure out how to help out. He had sent an owl to Kim, but hadn't heard back yet. Sal couldn't figure out what he and Kim could do, but he was sure they could do something. Kim was a very smart witch and no matter what had gone on, she might still be willing to help Gas. He was going to seek her out if she hadn't answered him by the next day.

Sal forgot all his worries when he received an owl back from Kim around midday. She was still a little bit miffed over things, but agreed to meet him at his flat after she got off work. Sal immediately sent off an owl thanking her and telling her he would see her at 6:00.

Even though it had been settled that Kim was stopping by, what would he tell her? Sal was not sure Gas would want her to know all the details of his situation. Sal had to bring himself up short because he was over thinking the thing. He had to figure out how to get Kim to help him if he didn't tell her the whole story. One thing he knew for certain, it was going to be embarrassing perhaps for both of them.

Sal didn't waste any time in getting home after work. He wanted to at least have some sandwiches made to offer Kim.

At 6:00 sharp Kim stepped out of the floo apologizing for taking the liberty of stepping through without letting him know in advance.

Sal assured her it wasn't a problem.

"I chanced using the floo, but I didn't know if I still had the authorization to come through."

Sal smiled as he gave her a one armed hug. "You'll always be welcome here Kim. This is just a bump in the road. I expect to see you every day after all this is cleared up."

Kim walked over to the window and gazed out at the darkening sky before she replied, "I don't know about that Sal, but thank you for the welcome. Now that I'm here, what would you like to talk about?"

"I'd like to talk about Gas, answered Sal. He needs our support. Let me preface that by saying I know things got a bit sticky, but I think you gave up too soon. Gas cared about you and still does."

Kim remained composed although the scowl on her face spoke volumes. "I'm no longer interested in what Gas cares about. He made some very shoddy moves that I won't soon forget. I was hurt and if I dwell on it for too long, I realize I'm still hurt. However, I will listen to what you have to say."

Sal thought maybe he had gotten it all wrong. Maybe asking Kim for help wasn't such a smart idea, but she had come so he might as well explain it all and see what advice she could offer. In for a penny, in for a pound he thought.

The sandwiches as well as a nice bottle of white wine were laid out on the living room table. Sal invited Kim to have some of either or both. Kim poured herself a glass of wine and sat back to hear what Sal had to say.

Taking a deep breath, Sal started off by telling Kim, "Gas is being detained by Aurors and is set to go to trial on Monday."

The wine spilled over as Kim placed her glass down on the table too forcefully. Sal accio'd a cloth from the kitchen and mopped up the spill while Kim sat with her mouth hanging open.

Kim apologized immediately asking, "What the bloody hell is going on Sal?"

Sal sent the cloth flying back to the kitchen before he spoke. "I'll start at the beginning so you can get the gist of the thing. We believe that Celia Lozier and her brother entered into a plot to bring harm to Hermione Granger. In order for the plot to work they needed to involve Gas because he is great friends with Hermione. Initially, they had thought they could turn the plot using me. However, I was not as close with Hermione so Celia turned to Gas. I'm not trying to make excuses for him, but he was taken completely by surprise. Gas and I have talked about this. He is ashamed of what happened and wants to make it up to you, but he can tell you that himself."

Kim moved uncomfortably in her seat because Gas had tried to apologize, but she had turned him away. She turned back to Sal who was still speaking.

"The long and short of it is after she used Gas for her own purpose, she had to get him out of the way so he could not warn Hermione. She and her brother set up a scenario where Gas would be caught by Aurors in the act of what appeared to be a sexual attack on Celia when in fact it was all a put up job. Gas isn't totally innocent in all this I know that, but he isn't guilty of attacking Celia. Will you please stand with us when he goes to trial? No one knows what solicitors will say and what the outcome will be, but if you are there it will prove Gas didn't need to attack anyone because he had a beautiful witch of his own. Your presence at court will show you still support and believe in him and if asked, you could reveal that Celia hounded Gas to be with her. Will you think about it?"

Kim moved to where she could take hold of Sal's hands. Looking him in the eyes she told him, "I'm glad you confided in me Sal. Gaspare isn't the only person who was surprised. I saw it happening and couldn't do anything about it because Gas was in denial. I turned a blind eye because I believed in Gas. Then came the day when I knew it was over between us. I want to think we broke up before she dragged him into her bed, but I don't know. Whether it was a scheme or not, I'm angry he wasn't man enough to push Celia away or at least tell me he wanted to see another witch. I'm sorry for his troubles, but I will have to think about whether I want to show my support by attending the court proceedings. Thank you again for taking me into your confidence. It does make me feel a bit better to know he… he didn't seek her out."

Sal offered a wistful smile as he said, "I have forgiven my brother and I hope you will be able to do the same. You two made a lovely couple. I don't want to see him go to prison."

Kim stood and told Sal she should be getting home. He kissed her on the cheek and thanked her for coming.

Sal felt as though he had failed. He had done the best he could, but it didn't appear as though Kim was all that chuffed to help out. Gas' solicitor was set to argue that Gas had been set up, but it would be more compelling if Kim was there to show her support.

Even though there was still so much up in the air, Carmela and Hermione were glad to get back to DLM on Wednesday morning. Draco was glad as well, but he had outside business so he had only been there for an hour or so.

One of the first things Hermione had done was to call and thank Willem for handling the business while she and Draco were gone. Willem told her it had been his pleasure. He went through everything with Hermione just to be sure nothing had been overlooked.

Willem asked after Gas and inquired if there was anything he could do.

Hermione told him Gas was holding it together and would be going to trial on Monday whereupon Willem asked if he could attend the trial to support him.

Hermione checked with Carmela who thought it was a wonderful idea for Willem to come to court in support of Gas.

Hermione passed the message on telling Willem he could meet them in front of the Ministry on Monday.

Before they hung up, Willem asked if Gas would be coming back to DLM.

Hermione hadn't even hesitated before replying, "Of course he's coming back. What would we do without him?" She and Willem finished their conversation on a chuckle.

As the morning wore on, Hermione's nerves settled. She had been a tad bit nervous about rumors, but she hadn't heard a whisper. Several Travelers had stopped by to welcome her back, but asked nothing else. Draco and Fausto had assured her that outside of Ministry personnel not many other witches or wizards knew what had transpired between her and Emilio. They knew he was being detained, but they didn't know why. Another possible reason for the lack of rumors might be Willem. Hermione knew he wouldn't tolerate any nonsense about the Head of DLM and for that she was glad.

Carmela was busy from the time she sat down that morning, but after everything settled she began to review the pages of Malfoy parchments she had brought to work with her. She and Hermione discussed the 'apology' theory until there was nothing left to say. Neither witch was convinced an apology would change anything, but they pushed on trying to figure it out.

Carmela had gone down to the floo to meet one of their local suppliers and no sooner had she come back to her desk and turned a page when she shouted, "Hermione. Look at this."

Hermione hurried to Carmela's office to see what had gotten her so excited. Carmela was waving a yellowed page around so enthusiastically Hermione had to tell her to calm down. When Carmela caught her breath she commented, "Sweet Circe, I think we've found it. Read it and then call Draco."

Hermione took the page back to her desk and slowly read it over. She had to reread it because she didn't see what Carmela had seen. When she had to read it a third time, Hermione called out, "What is it I'm supposed to see?"

Carmela came into the office and gently took the page out of Hermione's hand and pointed to the words, 'it will be accepted by _all_ concerned parties.'

Hermione replied, "I don't want to seem dense, but don't we already know this?"

Carmela smiled. "The key word here is _all_. Earlier on, we read that the apology must be between the Lozis and the Malfoys. If we think about it, haven't we left out one party?

Hermione laughed as she realized what Carmela was trying to say, "Finally. It took me long enough. A descendant of Louis' son Caleb must be included in the apology."

Carmela smiled, "Helena on a Horse. She's got it."

Hermione's excitement began to show as she exclaimed, "Caleb's descendant is probably the most important person. He or she is the person who suffered the most through the actions of others and would therefore have to accept the apology as well. So it's back to research. We'll have to find the current head of Caleb Lozi's family, if there is one. That will be a task especially if the name is no longer Lozi. If Caleb had girls, their surname would have changed once they married. If Caleb's line died out, we will have to search for any existing portrait of Caleb and hope it will talk to us. I see in our futures more exploring of the dark recesses of Malfoy Manor. One good thing Carmela. We know some long dead Malfoy kept secret documentation about Caleb. If the ancestors kept secret information, they may have spirited away a portrait of him as well, but our first task will be to search for Caleb's descendants."

"I agree," said Carmela as she went back to her office.

Hermione muttered loudly, "Oh the joy of holding a conversation with Louis Malfoy once again.

Velia stopped by Hermione's office on her way to drop off paperwork. Hermione thanked her for taking over the office on Tuesday.

Velia grinned as she told Hermione. "I was glad to do it Hermione. Before yesterday, I hadn't ever been in charge of anything except my Travels. Thank you for trusting me. I'll speak with you later. I have to check what orders are going where. I feel like a trip to the exotic East. Before I forget, would you check with Draco about the satellite offices. We're wondering if he made any decisions yet."

"I will check with him and have him get back to you, Hermione answered. Thanks for following up."

"No problem. Ciao."

The Travelers came and went and as luck would have it, Ettore had a Travel scheduled for Belgium. On the spur of the moment Hermione decided to take the Travel with him. She had an idea and figured she could assist Ettore and check on a few things at the same time.

Hermione explained to Carmela that she had a hunch and would be taking the Travel with Ettore, but would only do a Turn Around which meant she would be back in Milan the same day. Carmela volunteered to speak to Louis' portrait to try and gleen additional information. As an afterthought Carmela had remarked, "If Louis acts his usual snide self, I'll get Draco involved."

Hermione gasped, she had almost left without leaving Draco a note. Ettore was ready to leave so Hermione hurriedly left a note for Draco explaining where she was going and what she was doing. She also wrote he shouldn't worry about her because she would be careful.

Hermione had waved to Carmela on the way out.

Ettore was going to Belgium to find a certain type of seed which had been requested by a Herbologist in America. They went to three different locations and had found product in two before Hermione left Ettore to go check on some facts. Ettore told her to be careful and he would see her back in Milan in a few days.

Hermione didn't have any idea were to start so she did what she knew best. She found the Central Library. The Head Librarian Witch spoke perfect English and Hermione was soon poring over genealogical documents relating to The Lozi family. It was quite easy to find records for Edmund Lozi and his family. There was even a listing for Edmund's daughter Ida and to Hermione's surprise, there was a line leading from Ida to Caleb Lozi. However, the name of Caleb's father wasn't listed.

There had only been that one mention of Caleb…..until Hermione began to search regional records for the Walloon region. She found a very old listing for a Caleb Lozio. Caleb had married a witch called Mary Grant with whom he had three children, Matthias, Aya and Alice. With Matthias being the eldest, Hermione decided to follow his line. However, two books later she found listings for Aya and Alice, but nothing for Matthias, Caleb or Mary. Even with continued effort, Hermione found nothing else pertaining to Matthias.

She had to settle for tracing the Aya (Janssen) and Alice (Simon) lines. Hermione had furtively copied what she needed by magic and slipped it all into her purse.

Hermione thanked the Head Librarian Witch, but as she was leaving she had a thought. She went back to the librarian and explained that she was looking for specific entries, but had been only able to follow the line out so far where they disappeared. Hermione questioned if the librarian had any ideas.

The librarian suggested, "If the person wasn't marked deceased, he or she probably moved to another region and the information would be located in those records.

Hermione realized it would be a massive and possibly fruitless undertaking trying to locate information relative to Caleb Lozio in many different regions, especially if she wasn't even sure she had the correct wizard. The information she had collected would have to suffice.

Hermione thanked the librarian again, wished her a good afternoon and had apparated to the nearest Portkey Office to engage her Travelkey back to Milan.

By the time Hermione landed back at DLM, Willem had gone for the evening, but his evening supervisor advised her that Mr. Malfoy had been inquiring after her.

Hermione hurried to the lift and found Draco sitting in her office with a grim look on his face. Hermione recognized the look. They were about to have either a reasonable conversation or a shout down.

She walked over to hug and kiss Draco.

Draco kissed her back without enthusiasm.

Hermione pulled back and looked at Draco and thought to herself, shout down.

But Draco had surprised her. In a reasonably calm voice he commented, "You left here with Ettore. Lost him somewhere along the line, have you?"

Hermione cut across Draco before he could work himself up. "I purposely accompanied Ettore to Belgium because I wanted to do a quick bit of research. I visited three stops with him then went to The Central Library. I left this information in my note. Why are you upset?"

"I am not upset, I was concerned. There's a difference you know. You went off to Belgium with some single wizard who is a known womanizer and I didn't like it. He could have gotten the wrong idea especially since he has previously tried to chat you up. Had he not? I was concerned for your safety. In future, if you want to take a Travel, let me know and we will go together. Otherwise, I'd rather you didn't Travel. Traveling is a job assigned to others."

Once Draco finished what he had to say, he put his arms around Hermione and kissed her forehead.

She sighed, but had remained silent. Draco knew she was a capable witch. He was just showing a bit of the same jealousy she would have shown if he had suddenly Traveled out with Maria.

Hermione lifted her mouth to Draco's, gave him a searing kiss and then had led him to the floo so they could go home.

Draco didn't let Hermione get both feet into the house before he grabbed her and cheeked, "You kiss me in that manner and expect me to do nothing about it? Come a bit closer and let me show you what I mean."

Louis Malfoy cleared his portrait throat and remarked, "Have a little decorum. I do have eyes which give me the ability to see. Why not take that to your bedchamber?"

Draco drawled, "Careful Louis or have you forgotten in whose home you hang?"

Louis snorted as he closed his eyes, I also have the ability to hear, but what's a wizard to do?"

Hermione and Draco laughed as they walked hand in hand to the bedroom for a little early evening lack of decorum.

An hour later both Draco and Hermione were totally satisfied, freshly showered and desperately hungry, so they decided to prepare supper together.

Sitting together eating and stealing kisses from each other they began to discuss the information Carmela had discovered as well as Hermione's information gathering session in Belgium. They both agreed that just an apology had been way too simple.

Draco sniped, "Now we have to find some bloke who may or may not exist and if he exists, may or may not want to accept an apology for the state his life and the lives of his family had been left in. Truthfully, there would be no apology I would accept. The Lozier's and the Malfoy's owe Caleb's descendants much more than an apology."

Hermione magically cleaned up, kissed Draco then had gone to look through yet more documentation. As an afterthought she asked, "Do you know if Carmela had a chance to speak to the portrait?"

Before Draco could answer, Louis huffed, "I have a name Hermione."

Draco and Hermione looked at each and smiled. Louis had addressed Hermione by her given name.

Hermione quickly apologized. "You are quite right Louis. My apologies. Has Carmela been in to speak with you this evening?"

"She has, but I was a bit tired so we didn't get far. Is there some way I can help you?"

Hermione and Draco again glanced at each other as Hermione asked, "Has anyone ever let slip any information about Caleb and his family in your presence. We seem to be going round and round trying to break this curse and now it seems we need information about your son and his descendants. We would like to get to the end of it. If you have information, we would like for you to share it."

Louis answered, "The only bit of information mentioned in my presence was done so in the seclusion of my secret, little prison by one of the Malfoy wives. She had ordered a house elf to find all she could about the missing Caleb Lozi Malfoy. In the course of the elf reporting back to the Malfoy wife, I overheard the information. It seems, Caleb lived a hardscrabble life. He and his wife had three children and they lived in the Walloon region of Belgium for a period of time, but moved house to East Flanders where he remained until his death. I might be mistaken, although I don't think I am, when I say his son is purported to be the only one of Caleb's children who moved to East Flanders with his father. I would imagine the daughters were married by this time and chose to remain in the Walloon region. That's truly all I know on the subject of my son Caleb Lozi Malfoy."

Hermione inquired, "You called Caleb a Lozi-Malfoy twice. Have you come to the conclusion he should be a part of the Malfoy bloodline?"

Louis closed his eyes and answered, "I did, I have and he is."

"According to our research and Louis' information, Caleb Lozi was a Malfoy and his descendants are therefore Malfoys as well, Draco commented. However, it is not up to you Louis to make declarations as to who is part of the Malfoy bloodline. As the last living male Malfoy, that is up to me."

Louis opened his eyes and retorted, "I am only stating a fact. Caleb was my son and as I am a Malfoy, he is a Malfoy as well. You are arguing semantics Draco, but have it your way. I'm certain should you find Caleb's descendants, you will advise them of who they really are."

Hermione looked between Louis and Draco and shouted, "Enough gentlemen. When the time comes, I'm sure Draco will figure it out Louis. Thank you for your input."

Louis closed his eyes.

Draco turned on his heel and strode from the living room into the study.

Without opening his eyes, Louis replied, "You are very welcome Hermione."

Hermione followed Draco into the study where he sat rigid and frowning. He reached out for Hermione and whispered, "Accepting those facts and speaking them out loud will make it true that I am related to the Loziers. I feel ill."

Hermione kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair. "You will deal with this when the time comes. Right now we must gather the information we intend to run by Xavier and Fausto. Let's work to get some agreement with Emiliano in place then we can put everything else together. What say you my love?"

Draco growled, "I'll agree if you let me lick you all over. What say you my love?"

"You are such a git. A handsome, sexy git, but a git nonetheless. You'll have to lick me later. Right now I need you to apparate to the Ministry Services to fill Fausto and Xavier in on everything we know or think we know. Fausto knows most of it, but he should be made aware of the rest."

Draco kissed her and went about his way.

Finding herself at loose ends, Hermione had sat on the couch thinking. Out of nowhere a way to contact Caleb's descendants had come to her. It was a very simple way to get her message out. She would place ads in the major magical papers in Belgium and hope her request was answered. She looked up the two largest newspapers in Belgium and the smaller newspapers of the Walloon and East Flanders regions. When she had the information, she had quickly drafted the ad:

_**Seeking Family Members**_

_Descendants of Caleb Lozi also known as Caleb Lozio inquiring after a line of family members long thought to be lost._

_**We are seeking information relative to: **_

_Caleb Lozi/Lozio, grandson of Edmund Lozi, son of Ida Lozi and Louis Malfoy, husband of Mary (Grant) Lozi and father of Matthias Lozi, Aya (Lozi) Janssen and Alice (Lozi) Simon._

_Last known family location believed to have been in the Walloon and East Flanders regions of Belgium. Edmund Lozi/Lozio also spent some time in England before settling in Belgium._

_If you are a descendant, know of a descendant or remember these surnames or given names, please send the information by International Owl to Miss Hermione Granger at DLM Imports, Milan, Italy. We look forward to meeting our relatives who settled in Belgium._

_All answers will be held in the strictest confidence._

Hermione made five magical copies, four to be sent out to the newspapers and a copy for Draco. She set the ads to run for a full week, inserted a cover letter with each ad and enclosed a draft for the cost specified by each newspaper. The only hesitation she had was mentioning Louis Malfoy in the ad, but she would deal with that when Draco found out.

Hermione ordered four owls from International Owl Services and her ads were done and sent long before Draco returned home.

With her job done, Hermione sat on the couch with a glass of wine totally pleased with herself for thinking along muggle lines, but aggravated because the blasted blood curse seemed to be growing exponentially. She hoped the ads would turn up some results although she refused to think about the outcome when Draco finally had to admit he was related to Emilio.

With a huge sigh, Hermione took a big sip of her wine and closed her eyes.


	25. A Fruitful Week

Nods to Dramione. Angst/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

Be aware. Rated M for language and romantic interludes.

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **One Step Forward Two Steps Back**

_**Seeking Family Members**_

_Descendants of Caleb Lozi also known as Caleb Lozio inquiring after a line of family members long thought to be lost._

_**We are seeking information relative to: **_

_Caleb Lozi/Lozio, grandson of Edmund Lozi, son of Ida Lozi and Louis Malfoy, husband of Mary (Grant) Lozi and father of Matthias Lozi, Aya (Lozi) Janssen and Alice (Lozi) Simon._

_Last known family location believed to have been in the Walloon and East Flanders regions of Belgium. Edmund Lozi/Lozio also spent some time in England before settling in Belgium._

_If you are a descendant, know of a descendant or remember these surnames or given names, please send the information by International Owl to Miss Hermione Granger at DLM Imports, Milan, Italy. We look forward to meeting our relatives who settled in Belgium._

_All answers will be held in the strictest confidence._

Hermione made five magical copies, four to be sent out to the newspapers and a copy for Draco. She set the ads to run for a full week, inserted a cover letter with each ad and enclosed a draft for the cost specified by each newspaper. The only hesitation she had was mentioning Louis Malfoy in the ad, but she would deal with that when Draco found out.

Hermione ordered four owls from International Owl Services and her ads were done and sent long before Draco returned home.

With her job done, Hermione sat on the couch with a glass of wine totally pleased with herself for thinking along muggle lines, but aggravated because the blasted blood curse seemed to be growing exponentially. She hoped the ads would turn up some results although she refused to think about the outcome when Draco finally had to admit he was related to Emilio.

With a huge sigh, Hermione took a big sip of her wine and closed her eyes.

Chapter 25: **A Fruitful Week**

Draco wasn't that long in getting back home and was pleasantly surprised to find Hermione dozing on the couch. Stealthily he leaned in on her sleeping form and whispered, "May I lick you now?"

Hermione stretched as she answered, "I suggest you go lick another witch because the wizard I love will be home soon and he frowns on other wizards taking liberties with me."

Draco flopped down and laid his head in Hermione's lap. "He will have to duel me to make me leave. Bring him on then."

Leaning over, Hermione planted a kiss on Draco's lips and remarked, "Do you have something you'd like to tell me because I have something I would like to tell you."

Stealing one more kiss before he sat up, Draco told Hermione he had explained everything to Fausto and Xavier, but they were aware of most of it. All they were waiting for were the names of Emiliano's two accomplices which should be coming through shortly. James had been given the go ahead and should have answered Emiliano with the phrase, _For Whom The Bell Tolls _at which time Emiliano should release the names. It was agreed, after they had the information they would set a time to approach Emiliano. They didn't think there would be a problem getting Emiliano to do what they needed him to do. Emiliano Lozier had been a power player in Italy for the last twenty years and certainly realized there were times when he had to go along with the game. Fausto and Xavier knew this was one of those times, especially since cooperating could possibly keep Emiliano from a lengthy prison sentence.

Hermione was thankful. It seemed they would soon have two corners of the triangle under their control and all that remained would be to find the third part.

It was now time for Hermione to divulge what she had done while he was gone. Without hesitating, Hermione pulled out Draco's copy of the ad she had placed in the Belgium papers and handed it to him.

Draco read through the ad once then he had read through it again before commenting.

Hermione held her breath waiting for Draco to respond because she didn't know which way he would turn. She hadn't checked with him before listing a Malfoy in the ad and that might be a problem for him.

The first thing Draco said was, "I would have liked to be consulted before you listed the Malfoy name in some foreign publication."

Hermione bristled because they were all going through this in order to end something which could affect him for the rest of his life and he was coming off like a prat. However, before Hermione could make any type of retort, Draco smiled and called her a beautiful genius and asked what had made her think of running ads.

Hermione let a big sigh of relief slip out as she answered, "I just started thinking, what would a muggle do and I had my answer. Now whether or not we see results is another matter altogether."

Draco glanced at the copy of the ad and remarked, "You have laid this out so well, I have to believe we'll get some kind of answer, one way or another."

Hermione laid her head in Draco's lap and smirked, "I am brilliant, aren't I?"

Draco leaned over to kiss her and whispered, "Yes love, you are incredibly brilliant. Now may I lick you?"

Hermione burst out laughing and over on the mantle Louis Malfoy let out a loud huff.

Suddenly somber, Hermione commented, "Tomorrow they will be extracting memories from the Loziers. I know Fausto will do everything he can to protect my privacy, but I'm still nervous and embarrassed. Please promise me you won't ever look at those memories. I'm not sure what the memories contain, but I don't want you to ever see them."

Draco assured her he wouldn't ever seek out the memories. Then he suggested they go out for tea just to get out of the house. Hermione thought it a good idea and got up to get them both a jumper and also get her wand. She called out to Draco that he should go ask Carmela if she wanted to join them.

He didn't answer. Hermione walked into the living room and looked around.

Louis volunteered, "If you're looking for Draco, he has flooed over to invite Carmela to accompany you on your little jaunt. It is quite late to be going out for tea isn't it?"

Hermione answered that it was only 8:30 and they had no plans to stay out later than 9:30. Then had thanked Louis for his concern.

Draco came back with Carmela in tow and they all went out to enjoy tea and dessert. It was 9:35 when they returned to the house. Carmela wished them a goodnight and flooed straight home.

Draco went into the bedroom while Hermione stopped by the study to straighten up a bit before going to bed. She sat down at the desk with her head in her hands. No matter what was said about her privacy being respected, she was still worried about tomorrow and even more worried about the meeting on Friday. She must have sat in the study longer than she realized because she looked up to find Draco standing in the doorway gazing at her.

Draco walked over, caught Hermione by the hands and led her through to the bedroom where he helped her undress and get into bed. He climbed into bed next to her and whispered, "Please don't over think this love. We can get through anything together."

Hermione sighed as she leaned her head on Draco's chest. "I'll just be glad when this is over.

Thursday at DLM was so busy Hermione and Carmela barely had a chance to breathe. Five Worldwide Travelers had checked in that morning handing in paperwork and catching up on what product was needed where. Before Carmela and Hermione knew it, the day was over. Hermione hadn't even had time to worry about the memory extractions. She was sure Fausto had called in, but Carmela didn't say anything about the call so Hermione hadn't asked.

Draco had been down in the warehouse most of the day being the shrewd businessman. He had gone down to make sure the weekly Ministry shipment got out as scheduled and had remained to help out. Draco wanted to keep Ministry business, especially if he could keep it and not have to deal with Lozier. He appeared back in the office just as Carmela was leaving for the night.

As it would happen, Ettore stopped by Hermione's office just after Draco came back upstairs. Hermione didn't want anything to seem inappropriate, but she did want to ask Ettore when he would be back in Belgium. He checked his paperwork and replied, "I won't be back over that way for a while Hermione. Is there something you need?"

Draco stepped out of his office and greeted Ettore with a handshake.

Glancing quickly at Draco, Hermione replied to Ettore, "I needed a personal favor, but no matter if you aren't going to be there for a while. Thank you for asking."

Ettore nodded and remarked, "I'll make a special trip if you need something. I don't mind."

Hermione declined the offer saying she didn't want to take him out of his way. Then she remembered Ettore must have stopped in her office for a reason, so she said, "I think I may have gotten you off track. Did you need something Ettore?"

Ettore shook his head and remarked, "I just stopped in to say hello. I'll speak with you later. Goodnight. Goodnight Draco."

As Hermione and Draco prepared to leave for the night, he flippantly stated, "See how calm I can be even when I want to hex a bloke?"

"It's nice when a witch has choices," cheeked Hermione.

"As if, replied Draco."

As soon as they stepped into the house, Louis loudly remarked, "Owls have been banging against the window for hours. I'd think by now the wizarding world would have found a better way to communicate. All that pecking is very annoying."

Draco ignored Louis and went straight over to open the window for the owls. As soon as Draco removed the messages, the owls flew away seemingly angry over having to wait so long to deliver their messages.

Hermione smiled when Draco growled, "I'm surrounded by nothing but foul creatures."

The envelope for him was from Xavier, the other was for Hermione from The Belgium Chronicle. Draco handed Hermione her envelope before he sat down to read the message from Xavier.

_Draco,_

_Have the memories in hand. You and Hermione were targeted. Emilio Lozier and Celia Lozier will be held accountable. Ilaria Lozier has been released. We used one Memory Retrieval Witch who viewed, authenticated and stored the memories. We had to prove to a Trial Judge that showing the physical memories would cause injurious harm to Hermione and Gaspare, which we did. Our MRW is certified to testify in lieu of memories in certain cases, so she will testify as to certain memories at Gas' trial Monday which should have him out before 10:00 am. She will also testify to other memories at the trials of Celia and Emilio Lozier next week. Lozier's solicitor has demanded that it be a closed trial which made Fausto and me very happy. A closed trial means no reporters, no nosy Nelly's. I think you get my drift. Gas' hearing will be closed to those without authorization as well. _

_Anyway, we just wanted to let you know all is well. I will be sitting in on Gas' trial with Fausto. I'm sure we'll see you and Hermione there._

_Regards,_

_Xavier Cross_

Hermione sat twisting her envelope in her hand as she watched Draco read his message. She was nervous about what Xavier had written. To Hermione it seemed she had been sitting there for an hour before Draco looked up smiling and handed her the message.

Hermione eagerly read and reread the message before finally looking up and smiling at Draco. "This is good news. I can finally breathe and things look bright for Gas as well."

Draco sat beside Hermione and was running his fingers through her hair. "We have that settled so let's take a look at what's in your envelope."

Hermione had just about forgotten the envelope she had thrown aside to read Xavier's letter. She opened the message to find her receipt of payment and a copy of the ad which looked perfect in print. Now all they could do was wait.

"We need a distraction, Draco said, as he nuzzled Hermione's neck. Let's pop out for a bit of dinner and maybe a few cuddly dances. Tomorrow will probably be stressful for everyone so we might as well get in a bit of relaxation tonight. We don't have to do anything fancy, just something to get out of the house. Get your bag. I've had an idea. We'll step through to London and have a bite at the Leakey Cauldron."

"Good idea love. What good is an international floo if we don't use it?"

Hermione and Draco stepped into the London flat with Draco taking care of the alarm while Hermione looked around her old flat. Hermione was a bit surprised that the little knot which had formed in her stomach when she previously visited the flat didn't materialize. She could only think she had finally come to terms with living in Italy and not being homesick any longer. It was a strange feeling because she was a London girl and never figured her adopted country would ever feel more like home than home. Hermione shrugged and turned to find Draco watching her. Smiling, Hermione grabbed Draco by the arm and quipped, "Nostalgia time now over. Let's go eat and dance."

Smiling back at Hermione, Draco followed her outside so they could apparate over to the Leakey Cauldron.

Hannah gave them both a big smile when they walked through the doors. She came over to give them both a hug and sit down with them at their table. The three friends chatted for several more minutes before Hannah excused herself to see to their orders.

Draco nudged Hermione's foot under the table and whispered, "Your good friend just walked through the doors."

Hermione turned to see Ginny Weasley, Marie Kinsley and Amber St Clair walking through the doors. Turning back to Draco she said, "At one time I was very angry at Ginny, but not so much any more. She actually did me a favor. Who knows how long I would have stayed with that arse Emilio if she hadn't interfered. I'm long past having any bad feelings for Ginny."

Hermione hadn't got her last word out good when she looked up into Ginny's face. Ginny smiled and asked if she might sit down. Draco nodded in Ginny's direction and told Hermione he would be at the bar. Ginny took Draco's place across from Hermione and played with the strap on her bag for several seconds before softly telling Hermione how sorry she was for what happened with Emilio.

Hermione reached out and put her hand over Ginny's. "Thank you for the apology Ginny, I appreciate it. I can't say I look fondly on someone I thought to be my friend chatting up my boyfriend, but all that is in the past. I may be the one who owes you a nod of thanks. Turns out that breaking up with Emilio was one of the best things to happen to me. I wouldn't want to go through something like that again, but the breakup and getting out of London only served to set me on the right path. How's everything with you? How's your mum and dad? Give Marie and Amber my regards. Does Marie still cast stones?"

"Mum and dad are fine. Everything is going well. Fleur is pregnant again and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is doing fantastic. I've been seeing a bit of Dean lately. Nothing serious. Just a bit of fun. I'll tell Marie and Amber you said hello and yes, Maries still casts. In fact, she's gotten so good she's scary. I was hoping to get an invite to Milan to check out some of those luscious Italian wizards."

Hermione laughed. "We'll have to set something up. Maybe we can get together in a couple of weeks and paint Milan red. There are tons of good looking guys working at….."

Draco interrupted Hermione's sentence. "I'm hoping the finish of that sentence wasn't going to be DLM because that would make me think my fiancee is casting her eyes about at the blokes she sees almost every day. You don't want me to go back to Milan and clean all the blokes out of DLM and bring in all pretty little birds, do you?"

Hermione pulled Draco down beside her and kissed him on the cheek, "Try it Malfoy and you'll lose your bollocks. Ginny was asking about cute, Italian guys and I was explaining that we work with a few. Nothing to do with me because I have the handsomest wizard of all."

"Trying to wind me up Granger, Draco asked as he pushed Hermione's hair back over her shoulder. Hannah says the food is ready. So we should eat if we're going to get a few dances in."

Draco held up his hand and the barmaid brought over three plates of pasta and a dish of bread and butter. "I took the liberty of ordering you a plate Ginny. I hope you don't mind."

"Thank you, but I'll just eat this over at the bar and leave you two to your privacy. Thank you for understanding Hermione and I'll see you before you leave."

Hermione and Draco finished their meal and said goodbye to Hannah when Ginny, Marie and Amber came over. Draco stood off to the side while Hermione caught up with the girls. Ten minutes later they were standing outside the Leakey Cauldron trying to decide if they really wanted to go dancing or go back home. They decided to go back home. With the use of the Hermione's lovely international floo, they were back in their living room in Milan by 10:00 pm.

James Wooley had received the message he'd been waiting for. Actually, the message Ministry Services was waiting for. He held in his hand exact instructions from Emiliano Lozier giving him names, account numbers and how the Euros and Galleons should be dispersed. His orders from Xavier Cross had been to do everything exactly as Emiliano requested as quickly as possible. For that reason he was at the wizarding Bank of Italy waiting for the manager to return with the receipts to his transactions.

The manager came rushing toward James apologizing for keeping him waiting and assuring him that everything had been done to his specifications. James thanked the manager and took his leave. His final job in this mess was to get everything to Ministry Services and then hopefully he would be done.

James looked at the receipts in his hands and marveled that two of Italy's best known officials, Desi Galluzzo and Aroldo Matteri were willing to help Emiliano Lozier…..for a price. It was nauseating to think these men were held in high esteem by most of the Italian population.

James hurried back to the office so he could get this information to Cross and Maida. After that, it would be up to them to finish it. James couldn't help but wonder what Galluzzo and Matteri had to do for this kind of money. He inserted everything into the special envelope which Xavier had given him and called for a delivery owl. A sense of relief came over James as he watched the owl take off. It was done. Now, he could think about his options.

In the wake of Minister Lozier's detainment, several Heads had inquired after him. They were interested in having him on their staff, but James was cautious and hadn't given anyone a firm answer. He had built a good reputation and didn't want it to seem as though he was deserting the Minister in his time of trouble, but it was good to have alternative choices. For the time being he was going to continue to do what was required of him and wait to see how the chips fell. James sat back in his chair and sighed. Then he pulled a stack of parchment toward him to see what needed his attention most.

On Thursday, 10/21, Matt Lozio received three owls almost in succession including one from his brother Seth. Each owl asked if he'd seen the daily paper because there was an ad seeking descendants of the Caleb Lozi/Lozio family. Matt owled each person including his brother that he hadn't seen the paper yet, but was on his way to get one.

Matt opened the paper to the ad and read it over three times. After all this time, relatives were looking for his line of the family. Matt didn't know how to feel about it. He knew there was a line of wizards named Lozier to whom he was distantly related and he had heard of another line of Lozis to whom he was possibly related as well, but what could anyone want with him after all this time. He and Seth had even met a girl named Celia Lozier once while she was attending school in Belgium. Once had been enough for them. The girl was a total bint and had acted like she was a princess and they were serfs. They had been glad to see the back of her.

Matt Lozio had lived his all his life in East Flanders. His family had been there for generations after moving house from Walloon. Matt thought there still might be a few cousins scattered about Belgium and specifically in Walloon. He had heard stories of how his ancestors left Britain because of some feud and had ended up settling in Belgium, with the matriarch of the family separating himself from Matt's line. The stories he and his brother had been told weren't pretty and they had put them down to folk tales. There was old talk of a mother dying in childbirth, a blood feud and a grandson who had been treated very badly and thrown out into the streets when he came of age. He and Seth were supposedly related to the grandson who had been turned out to fend for himself. He and Seth knew there was another line of Lozios in Belgium, but they stayed far away from his line. Matt guessed that time evidently didn't heal all wounds. Now he was standing on the street reading an ad placed by one Hermione Granger in Milan who was looking for his family.

Seth was waiting on the doorstep when Matt came back from picking up the paper. He had copies of two other publications that were running the same ad.

"What do you think this is about Matt, asked Seth? Do you think some long lost relative has gold they want to share with us?"

Matt looked skeptically at his brother as he replied, "I doubt it. If there was gold to be shared, they would have shared it long before this." Some dying old fart probably wants to look in the faces of the family he didn't give a toss about while he was upright and healthy."

"Whoever this Hermione Granger is, she's looking for us, said Seth. After I saw the ads, I went to look through mum's old papers because I'm sure when dad wasn't around, mum mentioned some of these names. Most of mum's papers are so old they almost fell apart in my hands, but it appears we are descendants of the Caleb Lozi they are looking for. It would also seem that the story of Caleb Lozi is true. His mother Ida got preggers by this Malfoy bloke, but the Malfoy patriarch wouldn't let Ida marry their son. Malfoy literally had the Lozis run out of Britain. When Ida died having Caleb, our descendant Edmund Lozi called a blood feud on the Malfoys that was supposed to last until the last Malfoy was dead or disgraced. In addition, Edmund treated Caleb as an outcast because his only daughter had died giving him birth. If mum's papers are correct, until we have sons, we are the last remaining Lozis from that line."

"That's crazy, muttered Matt. All that shite is old wives tales."

"They aren't, snapped Seth. I found all this information in mum's papers that have been handed down. If you don't believe me, read them for yourself. I've left them out on the table in the kitchen. I was surprised to find that your namesake Matthias had two sisters who chose to remain in Walloon when Caleb moved family to East Flanders. Just like it says in this ad they would have had the surnames of Janssen and Simon because they had married out of the Lozi family. But, there are notes which state that sometime in the 1800's a lot of families in Walloon were wiped out by a quick moving fever plague including the Janssen and Simon families. This is wild Matt. I'm twenty five and you're twenty seven and we are the last remaining sons of a dynasty."

"Fat lot of good it did for us to be part of a dynasty, Matt growled. Dad worked himself to death and mum was sickly right up until her death."

Seth took a deep breath before he replied to his brother. "Mom was only sickly because dad wouldn't stay out of her knickers. Every baby she lost took a little more out of her each time. We would have had five sisters if all mum's babies had lived. Maybe Edmund's blood feud reared back on us and mum wasn't allowed to have girls. What else could it be? We survived."

"Stop being a bloody prat Seth. You're reading more into this ad than there is. If you want to contact Miss Hermione Granger, be my guest, but stop talking fucking nonsense. It's been you and me against the bloody world and it's going to be you and me until we die or get married. Whichever comes first."

Seth laughed at his brother and Matt laughed at himself.

The brothers hugged with Matt telling Seth to contact Hermione Granger to see what she wanted.

"I'll only contact her if you're in this with me, replied Seth. We do things together or not at all."

"I'm with you. When haven't I been?"

"Yesterday, the day before, last week, cheeked Seth. Shall I go on?"

Matt laughed and told his brother to go send the owl.

It was Thursday afternoon before Sal remembered to owl Blaise and Theo asking if they could postpone their visit until the following weekend because Gas had got himself in a problem and he really didn't feel like entertaining anyone. Sal didn't hear back from Blaise or Theo, but he was sure they had received his owl. Sal didn't like to put his mates off, but this just wasn't a good weekend to have guests.

Friday morning, Hermione let out a huge sigh as she got out of bed. Today was the day they would be going to Ministry Services to review findings on her case. Whatever the memories had shown would determine how Celia and Emilio would be charged. She took her shower and got dressed. She woke Draco on her way to the kitchen to put on tea. It was early, but she wanted to get in early to tidy up some things before they saw Xavier Cross.

Draco was yawning as he sleepily sat down in a chair. "Give me tea witch. I need something to help open my eyes."

Hermione grinned as she put the tea in front of Draco. "Get a move on git. We should get in early because we'll have to leave the office by 9:30."

Draco yawned again, "Where are we going? Oh Merlin, today is the day Ministry Services sets the charges against Lozier and Celia." Draco jumped out of his chair heading to the bedroom calling back, "I'll be ready in fifteen minutes. If you want to go ahead, I'll meet you at DLM. Willem has already been advised that the office will be closed from 9:30-11:00 and he will be in charge of the building. By the way, Willem will be sitting in on Gas' trial with us. There won't be anyone at DLM to look after things on Monday morning. I'd like to keep the entire building closed until noon. What do you think?"

"I think that's the right thing to do, but I also think if you keep talking we won't get to DLM until 10:00."

"Coming love. While you're shouting at me, I notice your bag, wand and jumper are still in here. I suggest you worry about your own pretty arse instead of mine."

"I'll remember that tonight when you're trying to get inside my knickers, you prat. Now hurry up."

Draco came out of the bedroom holding Hermione's bag, wand and jumper. Let's go love. I'm ready."

The few hours they had before they were due at Ministry Service literally flew by. Hermione, Draco and Carmela were on their way out when the mail witch hailed Hermione to tell her she had an international owl marked private which she would put on her desk. Hermione waved and followed Draco and Carmela outside.

The trip to Ministry Services was uneventful and Xavier met them in the hall. He quickly explained they would be in front of a Magistrate who would rule as to which way this case would go. The Magistrate had been briefed and the Memory Retrieval Witch had already given testimony. The Magistrate may or may not ask you a few questions Hermione. Don't be nervous. I'll be in the room. If he asks you a question and you don't remember or don't know, just answer I don't remember or I don't know. We are really only here to determine the case and it shouldn't take long. Do not speak unless addressed by the Magistrate. Draco, Carmela, he may ask your names, but that will be all. Let's go inside and have a seat. We should be starting soon.

At 10:00 the Magistrate called the room to order. He asked Hermione, Draco and Carmela to stand and state their name after which he began to speak on his ruling. "I have reviewed all information pertaining to this case and have heard testimony from the Memory Retrieval Witch. This case makes me physically ill not only because of how it was done, but because it was carried out by a sitting Minister of the Italian Ministry. I find he wasn't alone in this and therefore rule this case will move forward as a kidnapping/assault/conspiracy with a possible minimum sentence of five years to a maximum sentence of fifteen years. I have scheduled this case to be heard on Wednesday, 10/27 at 9:00. This will be a closed session case. No reporters, no onlookers. Miss Granger, you and your witnesses will have a chance to address the court on that date. Please have a list of your witnesses to the court by Tuesday, 10/26 at noon. Thank you for your time. Have a pleasant day."

With that the Magistrate stood and left the room. When they were back in the hall, Xavier looked at Hermione and asked, "That wasn't so bad eh?"

Hermione smiled. "No Xavier. It wasn't. Thank you. Will it be up to me to get a list of witnesses to the court.?"

Xavier smiled at Hermione. "From this point on I can't advise you, but I am handing Draco a list of solicitors who can be trusted. You will only need a solicitor if you feel you need someone to speak for you, otherwise you can let the court address you directly. I recommend a solicitor. It will keep your stress level down."

Turning to Carmela, Xavier explained about Gas. "We have been able to get Gas' case heard here at Ministry Services instead of in court. Which is good. What you saw in there is what Gas will go through except there may be a few more questions and he will be allowed witnesses to speak on his behalf. We have already had certain of Celia Lozier's memories read into the record. Gas will have an open session, but we have worked it so the press is not allowed in. I've been doing this for a long time. Barring any unforeseen circumstances, I believe Gas will be exonerated and free to leave before noon, so don't worry. I have to get back. Thanks for coming down."

Draco shook Xavier's hand and thanked him. Xavier said lowly, "Get her a solicitor today." Stepping away from Draco he waved at Carmela and Hermione and walked back down the hall.

Draco put an arm around Carmela and Hermione as they walked to the door. Once outside, they had apparated back to DLM in short order.

Carmela was optimistic now that Xavier had let her know Gas' case would be heard at Ministry Services instead of in a Ministry courtroom. She even had a smile as she sat down at her desk to call Willem to tell him they had returned and then to check orders.

Draco had immediately gone to his office to call a solicitor. When he came out to Hermione's desk, he had an appointment for 3:00 that afternoon and the solicitor had agreed to meet at DLM. Draco kissed Hermione on the nose and asked who had sent her an international owl.

Hermione had forgotten all about the international owl. It was somewhere on her desk and she had to move a few parchments before she found the letter. She looked at the front and back to see if there was any return information. There wasn't any. The possibility of someone answering her ad this quickly never crossed Hermione's mind, so it was quite a shock to see the signature Seth Lozio at the bottom. She read the entire letter….twice and shouted for Draco who came striding out of his office.

Draco didn't know what was going on and by this time Carmela was at Hermione's desk as well. Hermione handed the letter to Draco to read. He finished the letter with a big smile on his face. "My brilliant fiancee. What would I do without you? You are amazing."

Carmela read the note out loud.

_Miss Granger;_

_My name is Seth Lozio. I read the ad you posted in the Belgium papers. I believe my brother Matt and myself are the descendants you are seeking. As far as we know, we are the last two remaining Lozios as our mother and father are deceased and we have no other siblings. My mum has saved a wealth of information regarding our relatives. We have sent copies of some of the documentation. They were hastily copied so I hope you can read them. We have the originals if you or your agent care to come to Belgium to view them._

_My brother and I look forward to meeting the part of our family we never knew existed._

_Best Regards,_

_Seth Lozio_

_Matt Lozio_

_Rte 515_

_East Flanders_

_Belgium_

"Oh Merlin." Hermione couldn't contain her excitement. "We have to go to Belgium. Draco. Should we go this weekend? Do you think they'll come here? I'll bet Matt is named for Matthias. Helena on a Horse, we have found them."

Draco laughed as Carmela set a cup of tea in front of Hermione and said, "Drink this please."

It took Draco thirty minutes to calm Hermione down and she only calmed down when he told her straight out. "Do not get your hopes up until we find out what's what."

There was still an edge of excitement in the air at 3:00 when the solicitor arrived for the appointment. Draco decided to take the appointment alone while Hermione decided what they were going to do about Seth and Matt.

By the time Draco and the solicitor finished their appointment, Hermione had a plan in place. She allowed Draco to explain what had gone on with the solicitor and he tried to discuss the it, but Hermione's mind was somewhere in Belgium.

Draco gave up and asked to hear her plan. It was a very short plan. Hermione had them going to Belgium, signing into a hotel in or near East Flanders and contacting Seth and Matt from there.

Draco shook his head. "Slow down Hermione. Really. Slow down. Why don't we first owl them back and ask if we can visit and depending on their answer, we go from there."

That was not what Hermione wanted to hear. She wanted Draco to be as excited as she was, but Draco's words did serve to calm her down and piss her off at the same time.

"My apologies, snapped Hermione. It was my impression that we wanted to get to the end of this bloody feud. If I've overstepped, please forgive me. It was damn silly of me to get this excited over something that has nothing to do with me."

Both Carmela and Draco were caught off guard by Hermione's tone. Draco tried to catch hold of Hermione's arms, but she pulled away. "I want to talk to Willem and then I have some Travel Reports which need to be reviewed. If you'll excuse me."

Hermione left the office and headed to the lift with Draco hot on her heels. "What's got you so upset? If you disagree with what I've said, we can discuss it in my office or when we get home. I find it rude and offensive you would talk to me in that manner in front of Carmela. Do you want to sit in my office and calm down so we can discuss this?"

"There's nothing to discuss Draco. Do what you will."

Hermione stepped into the lift and pressed the button leaving Draco standing there in amazement.

Draco went directly to his office and closed the door. Carmela felt helpless. The last thing she wanted to see was her two friends at odds with each other. Hermione hadn't come back upstairs by 5:00 so Carmela left a note.

_Hermione,_

_If you need to talk, come over the house._

_C._

Hermione got back to her office at 5:20. Carmela's note lying in the middle of her desk served to remind Hermione of her behavior. She had time to think while she was down in the warehouse. Yes, she was excited about getting this settled, but she had acted like an arse because Draco hadn't immediately agreed with her plan. She had been way out of line with the way she spoke to him, especially in front of Carmela.

She got up from her desk to go apologize to Draco. She knocked on his door, but didn't get an answer. She opened the door and found the office empty. Draco must have gone home without her. Hermione went back to her desk, grabbed her purse and jumper and headed to the floo. She was home in five minutes, but the house was empty. Now she didn't know what to do. She and Draco were always together so she didn't have any idea where to look for him outside of home. She didn't think he would be at Carmela's because Fausto had to be at Ministry Services for extended periods of time, but she had to check. Hermione threw a bit of powder into the floo and called out for Carmela. When Carmela stuck her head into the floo, Hermione asked if Draco was there. Carmela said she hadn't seen Draco. Hermione thanked Carmela and wished her goodnight.

Hermione took a shower then tried Draco on his mobile, but the phone just rang and rang. She fixed herself a sandwich then didn't have appetite enough to eat it. All the excitement and elation from earlier was long gone. All she felt was foolish as she got herself ready for bed. Just as she was about to drift off, it came to her that this was the first night she and Draco had slept apart since they became engaged.


	26. Brothers

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **A Fruitful Week**

Hermione got back to her office at 5:20. Carmela's note lying in the middle of her desk served to remind Hermione of her behavior. She had time to think while she was down in the warehouse. Yes, she was excited about getting this settled, but she had acted like an arse because Draco hadn't immediately agreed with her plan. She had been way out of line with the way she spoke to him, especially in front of Carmela.

She got up from her desk to go apologize to Draco. She knocked on his door, but didn't get an answer. She opened the door and found the office empty. Draco must have gone home without her. Hermione went back to her desk, grabbed her purse and jumper and headed to the floo. She was home in five minutes, but the house was empty. Now she didn't know what to do. She and Draco were always together so she didn't have any idea where to look for him outside of home. She didn't think he would be at Carmela's because Fausto had to be at Ministry Services for extended periods of time, but she had to check. Hermione threw a bit of powder into the floo and called out for Carmela. When Carmela stuck her head into the floo, Hermione asked if Draco was there. Carmela said she hadn't seen Draco. Hermione thanked Carmela and wished her goodnight.

Hermione took a shower then tried Draco on his mobile, but the phone just rang and rang. She fixed herself a sandwich then didn't have appetite enough to eat it. All the excitement and elation from earlier was long gone. All she felt was foolish as she got herself ready for bed. Just as she was about to drift off, it came to her that this was the first night she and Draco had slept apart since they became engaged.

Chapter 26: **Brothers**

Draco sat in his office staring into space. Hermione had absolutely taken him by surprise with the way she had addressed him in front of Carmela. They were a couple and they didn't always agree, but Draco thought he and Hermione had an understanding where they would keep their disputes away from other people. And then, what was that at the lift? She had dismissed him as if he were some prat on the street. He had originally bristled and wanted to wait for her to come back upstairs to finish the conversation, but decided that arguing with the witch he loved would serve no good purpose. Besides, she was only looking after his best interest. Hermione had pulled off something not many witches would be savvy enough to have done. She had possibly found the Lozio relatives they needed to finish this thing.

However, he wasn't taking all the blame for the argument. Hermione could have handled it better, but Draco knew once she had her teeth into something she wouldn't let go until it was finished and truthfully, Hermione was fighting for their life together. She wanted this curse, blood feud thing solved so they wouldn't always be looking over their shoulders to check if Lozier was around. Draco smiled because he loved this witch more than anything in life and from her actions he was sure she loved him the same way.

Draco heard Carmela walk to his door, but she neither knocked nor sought entry. Draco was glad because as much as he respected Carmela, he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. An idea was forming in his mind and he didn't want to lose its thread and he had sat there for another five minutes before making his decision.

With his plan solidified, Draco left his office to get on his way. He glanced into Hermione's office as he passed by. The office was empty. She still hadn't come back upstairs so he left a note telling her he had to go out for a bit and would see her at home. Draco placed the note in the drawer next to her wand where she would be sure to see it and went on his way.

Draco headed over to the Travel area. He looked through all the open portkeys until he found what he was looking for, an Open/Turn Around portkey to Belgium. The portkey to Belgium was designated as an Open/Turn Around because it could be used as a regular portkey or could be used to come and go on the same day. Draco set the destination for the Portkey Office closest to East Flanders and went down to the departure room to begin his journey. It was a spur of the moment thing, but Hermione had done her part so he should do his. Besides, Hermione had snapped at him to do what he will, so he was doing it. Draco only hoped Matt and Seth would be willing to meet with him.

Draco landed in the Portkey Office at 5:30 exactly. He checked in as a Turn Around Traveler and asked directions to Rte 515, East Flanders. With the coordinates in hand, Draco apparated directly to the home of his Lozi relatives.

Matt was out back doing a bit of what he had been doing a lot of for the last twenty four hours, staring into the sky. Seth was a little worried that his normally laid back brother was somehow falling apart. Matt was the elder brother who basically took care of everything, but it seemed as though a part of him had given up and Seth thought he knew why. Matt's mood had something to do with the ad set by Hermione Granger. Why it would bother Matt was another question entirely. Seth had watched as his brother read almost every piece of parchment their mum had saved. Then he had watched as his brother turned into a sullen, unhappy wizard Seth did not recognize.

Seth was on his way out back to call Matt in for supper when someone knocked on their front door. He turned on his heel and headed to the front door wondering what git showed up at suppertime without invitation. Then he remembered it could be any of their friends as they were all talking about the ad in the papers and trying to find out what it meant. Seth decided he would send whoever it was packing.

Seth swung the door open with rude words on his lips only to find a stranger standing there. A stranger who resembled them and had their eyes.

The stranger stuck out his hand and said, "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm looking for Seth and Matt Lozio.

Draco knocked on the door of what was supposed to be the home of Seth and Matt Lozio. He didn't know what to expect so he was on his guard. What he hadn't expected when the door opened was to be looking into his own eyes. For a second Draco thought, no bloody way. I'm standing here looking at a version of me.

He said, Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm looking for Seth and Matt Lozio.

The wizard in the door was equally surprised, but managed to stammer, "Hello. I'm Seth Lozio. Please come through and have a seat. Matt is out back. I'll get him."

As soon as Draco sat down, Seth had almost run out back to fetch Matt. "Matt. Come in the house. There is someone here you have to see. Come on. He looks just like dad, like me, like you, like us. His name is Draco Malfoy and I think he is the relative we never knew existed."

Matt got up out of his chair and followed Seth through to the living room. Seth had been telling the truth. This bloke was almost an exact match to their grandfather, father and themselves, except for the hair. His hair was almost white blonde where theirs was a darker blonde, but they all had the same eyes his mum used to call devil eyes.

Matt stepped into the room with his hand held out, "Good to see you. I'm Matthias Lozio, but you may call me Matt."

Draco shook Matt's hand. "I realize I'm a stranger imposing on you. Let me introduce myself. I am Draco Malfoy, descendant of Louis Malfoy the father of Caleb Lozi. We are related. Glad to meet you."

Matt looked at Seth and Seth looked back at Matt before Matt quipped, "I have no doubt that we are related and I am glad to meet you as well. I hope you will join us for supper."

Draco smiled, "I most certainly will join you and perhaps we can talk a bit while we eat." Draco removed his jumper and was shown to a seat. The meal was a simple one consisting of meatballs with celery in tomato sauce and mashed with carrots. It looked delicious. The three talked as they ate and the relatives got to know a bit about each other.

Draco told them a little about himself. "I was born in Britain, but currently reside in Milan. Hermione Granger is my fiancee and it was she who took the ad out to find Louis and Caleb's descendants. I know you spoke of parchments in your letter. I was hoping to have a look through your mum's parchments if you don't mind. If you are the descendants we are looking for, Hermione and I need your help."

Matt interrupted. He wasn't angry when he spoke it was more as though he was resigned to hear what Draco had to say. "I sort of figured there was a reason you would be looking for us after all this time as we've been right here for generations. Right here in East Flanders. I knew it couldn't just be because you wanted to find Caleb's descendants to say hello. That would have been much too easy. So what is it you need from us?"

"There's no need to be rude Matt. We always have the option of saying, get the hell out of here and leave us alone, but there's no need to do that before we hear what Draco has to say."

Draco sat back in his chair unsure of how to proceed. It was clear Matt was angry at the intrusion. Should he forge ahead or should he just leave Matt and Seth to themselves. As he sat there thinking, he could hear Hermione saying loud and clear, I did all of this and you're just going to give up. I think not.

Draco smiled to himself and pushed ahead. "I understand your hesitation and if you'd like me to leave, I will. However, I have to tell you that Hermione will probably be next at your door and I think she'd be able to help you understand. What'll it be guys, me or Hermione?"

Matt got up from the table and asked Draco to come have a seat in the living room. "We'll take our chances with you Draco. Witches can be tough."

All three wizards laughed.

Seth and Matt had all their mum's parchments laid out on a table as though they had been going through them. Matt said, "Some of the documents are quite faded and we had a hard time deciphering them, but others are as clear as if they had been written yesterday. I used to tell my brother that all this was a bunch of old wives tales that my mum and grandmum kept around to account for the fate of our family. Are you here to tell us that this load of rubbish is true?"

Draco picked up an old, faded piece of parchment which he made out to be a simple birth record. He could just make out some of the words if he held it a certain way.

Birth Record: Matthias Caleb Lozi

Date of Birth: illegible

Mother: Mary (Grant) Lozi

Father: Caleb Lozi

"I am here to tell you just that, said Draco. There isn't anything rubbish about these parchments. They are a history of the Lozi/Lozio/Malfoy families. Hermione has done some research and this birth record that I hold in my hand is proof of your connection to Caleb Lozi and by extension, to me. Have you ever heard of portraits who can communicate? Well, while they were researching another subject, my fiancee and her good friend discovered a very old portrait hidden away in the deeper recesses of my family home. It was the portrait of Louis Adrian Malfoy, a descendant who had brought shame down on the family name and had therefore been banished from the family. There were tons of parchment hidden away with Louis and after many false starts, Louis unraveled a family history I knew nothing about. The long and short of it is that Louis had a witch named Ida Lozi who he planned to bring before his father in anticipation of marrying her. However, as sometimes happens, Louis and Ida became familiar with each other and Ida got pregnant. Louis knew his father would not accept any witch into the family who came before him pregnant, but Ida insisted Louis tell his father about her. Ida and Louis went back and forth and one night in an attack of madness Louis tried to kill Ida who then ran to her father for protection. As any father would do, Edmund Lozi went straight to Louis' father and demanded Louis marry his daughter. Patriarch Malfoy laughed at Edmund and threw him out of the manor vowing that Louis would never marry a cheap harlot who couldn't keep her knickers on."

Both Seth and Matt were hanging on Draco's every word.

Draco continued the story. "From all accounts, Edmund Lozi was furious and began to malign the Malfoy name. Patriarch Malfoy wasn't going to allow that so he paid off a lot of people to refuse to do business with Edmund Lozi or use his services. It all came down to Edmund not being able to make a living or support his family in Britain, so he picked up and moved family, including the pregnant Ida, to Belgium where he vowed to get even with every last living Malfoy starting with Louis. Ida died given birth to Caleb and Louis Malfoy died mysteriously the same day his son was born. It is said, Edmund used the blood from Ida, Caleb and Louis along with his knowledge of the black arts to set a blood curse on the Malfoy family. When Patriarch Malfoy found out Edmund had put a curse on Louis, he removed all mention of Louis from the family rolls and let it be known Louis was no longer welcome. Perhaps he thought if Louis wasn't around, the curse would follow Louis and skip the family. However, by that time the curse had been set in blood and it was on the head of every Malfoy son. We have recently found out even though the Malfoy family would not recognize Ida's son as a Malfoy, they secretly kept tabs on him. Who knows why. They were probably frightened Caleb would someday come and take vengeance on them. We are glad some Malfoy decided to keep tabs on Caleb because it has given us records of what really happened."

Matt and Seth were looking at each other unable to digest what they were hearing. Matt went to the kitchen and came back with drinks for the three of them.

Draco could see the brothers had questions, but he asked them to hold on for a bit longer because he had more of the story.

"There's more, Seth inquired? If you keep talking Draco, you'll have us caught up to yesterday."

Draco laughed, "Not quite. The rest of the story is not nice. The Malfoys wouldn't have anything to do with Caleb and I can almost understand that, but his own grandfather didn't want him either. Edmund felt the bastard child was the reason his only daughter was dead. He treated Caleb more like a slave than a grandson and when Caleb came of age, he was thrown out into the streets to fend for himself. The little bit of information available on Caleb's life is not good. He lived a poor life and somewhere along the line married Mary Grant and had three children, Matthias, Aya and Alice. Caleb lived for a bit in Walloon, but at some point moved house to East Flanders. His daughters remained in Walloon, but his son Matthias moved to East Flanders with Caleb and Mary. That is quite a bit to digest, but there you have it."

"That is so bollixed up. I understand we are the descendants, but, what do Seth and I have to do with anything? Why do you need us?"

Draco sighed, "Remember the curse I spoke about? Well Edmund set it in such a way that the males of his line would be able to interfere in the love life of any Malfoy of that male's generation. Edmund's curse against the Malfoys even crosses the scent barrier that is established between a witch and wizard who fall in love and have given themselves to each other. According to the curse, Malfoy males are not allowed to fall in love and marry without interference from a Lozi/Lozio/Lozier of their generation. We think it has to do with Louis not accepting his responsibilities regarding Ida. Hermione and I are experiencing this problem with Emilio Lozier. In order to break the blood feud curse, Louis and the oldest living Lozier must make amends to the oldest living relative of Caleb Lozio. There are other things that must be done, but they don't have any bearing on the curse. What it all comes down to is Matt as the eldest living relative of Caleb Lozi must willingly accept from Louis and Emiliano Lozier a freely given apology. We don't know exactly what will happen when the apology is given and accepted, but we believe it will end the blood feud and break the curse."

The room was quiet for several minutes with Draco sipping his drink and Seth and Matt lost in their own thoughts. Draco looked at his wonder wizard watch and realized it was going on 10:30. Hermione would be pissed off beyond compare that he hadn't made it home.

Draco stood up and thanked Seth and Matt for their hospitality. He took a piece of parchment out of his pocket that had Hermione's address, the address of DLM and both he and Hermione's mobile numbers on it and handed it to Matt. "We are in a bit of a time crunch, but we can't force you to do anything. All we can do is ask for your help. Think it over. If you decide to come to Milan, it won't cost you anything. I will see to everything. By the way, if a beautiful, tiny witch with a head full of bushy hair and a determined look shows up at your door, that will be Hermione. Thanks again."

Shaking hands with Matt and Seth, Draco headed to the door.

"Thanks for coming Draco, said Seth. One way or another, we'll be in touch."

Hermione woke up briefly around 10:30 to use the bathroom. Draco hadn't come in and she was nervous that she had driven him to do something unthinkable. She fretted for a few minutes, but as soon as her head touched the pillow again she was asleep.

Draco apparated back to the local Belgium Portkey Office, picked up his portkey and landed back at DLM ten minutes later. When Draco reached home he went directly into the bedroom to kiss his witch.

Hermione woke up and looked into the gorgeous eyes of her fiance and hugged him with everything she had in her. "I was so stupid. I'm so sorry Draco. We can discuss what to do next and I will behave myself. Now tell me where you've been until this time of night before I hex you blind."

Draco laughed as he rubbed his mouth over Hermione's breasts. "You'll need to get up and have a wine while I tell you this. Get that lovely arse up and come into the living room. Just so you know, you owe me a lot of sex and I'm going to be collecting."

"You've been out on the town. I would think you've had your fill of sex by now."

Draco stopped in mid stride to look at Hermione who quickly said. "I'm kidding love. It was a joke, If I thought you were sticking that big dick in anyone other than me, you'd have a problem."

Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and all but dragged her into the living room. Then he pulled her down on his lap running his hands between her legs. "I missed you."

Hermione slapped Draco's hands and told him to get on with what he had to tell her.

"I've changed my mind, Draco said nipping Hermione's ear. I want to make love. I want to be inside you and I want you wriggling beneath me. Come on. Just one little shag and then we'll talk."

Hermione jumped off his lap laughing. "You bloody git. There'll be no shagging until you tell me what was so important you had to be out without me until 11:00."

Draco called out to Louis, "Louis, if you can stop huffing for half a second, you might want to listen to this as well. It'll save me from having to repeat myself. When you left me standing by the lift this afternoon, I was at a loss to explain what had turned you into a raving lunatic, so I sat in my office for a bit thinking it over. I realized you weren't angry at me, you were only trying to get this whole thing sorted as quickly as possible. I formed a plan and acted on it. So my darling, I took a portkey and went to Belgium. I have met Seth and Matt Lozio and they definitely have some Malfoy blood running through their veins. You'll see what I mean when you meet them. I've been with them since I left DLM this afternoon. Matt is the older of the two and a little more jaded than Seth, but they both listened to the entire story of what we know. They know about the curse and know we need Matt to accept an apology from Emiliano and Louis to make this thing right. I didn't mention it to Seth or Matt, but they are Caleb's blood and therefore they are Malfoys and will be accepted as such when this is all over."

The room was quiet when Draco stopped speaking. Louis had listened to every word Draco had uttered and broke the silence with an exasperated, "Finally. Thank you Draco."

Hermione was excited once again. "How did you leave it Draco? Are they coming here? When will I meet them?"

Draco grabbed Hermione by the hands and kissed her on the mouth. "I love it when you get passionate, but I need you to calm down. I don't want to be told off twice in one day."

Hermione grinned. "Don't be a prat Draco. Tell us everything."

"That is everything. I told them the whole story then left it to them to decide if they would help us or not. I'm hoping Seth can convince Matt to help us. I left our addresses and mobile numbers as well. The one unnerving aspect to this whole thing is that I am officially related to Lozier by blood. Distant blood, but blood all the same. Merlin help me."

"You've done very well Malfoy. I'm thinking I might just shag you until the sun comes up.

Louis huffed, "Hermione please."

Hermione laughed as she apologized for her inappropriate remark. Draco just smirked.

"If Seth and Matt are going to help us, shouldn't it be before Emilio goes on trial, questioned Hermione. Breaking the curse may cause changes in Emilio and bring him back to the respectable wizard he was in Britain. Well, the respectable wizard he was before you two crossed paths."

"That's a good point, but we can't rush Seth or Matt. They seem like wizards of their word and have agreed to contact us whether they intend to help or not. Another thing, I don't know how far back it goes, but I got the impression that generation after generation of Caleb's family lived a meager life. Seth mentioned that his mother was pregnant five other times with girls. None of the girls made it to birth and all the pregnancies left their mother weak and sickly. It seems like the curse Edmund set may have backfired on his own blood. I did mention if we didn't hear from them, they might hear from you. That's all I have and now I would like to retire to the privacy of my bedroom so I can make love to the most beautiful and brilliant witch in the wizarding world."

Hermione stood up and grabbed Draco by the hand. "Come on love. Let's get up to some mischief."

Once she had dragged Draco into the bedroom, Hermione slapped his hands away as he tried to undress himself. She wanted to undress him and she did. She was also the one to do the licking. She licked Draco across his stomach and she licked him across his mouth only pulling away when he tried to capture her lips with his own. Hermione had Draco moaning as she moved closer and closer toward his dick. She played with him with her hands as her mouth slid up and down his erect member faster and faster.

Draco was breathing fast and heavy until he had cried out, "I can't hold it baby. I can't hold it and he had cum all over everything. Hermione called for her wand as she fell back onto the bed breathing heavily herself.

Draco took her wand from her hand after she cast a quick tergeo over them both and pulled her beside him. "That was amazing. You are so sexy you scare me. Now, may I reciprocate?" Looking into Hermione's eyes, Draco hoisted himself over her and said, "You make me feel invincible when you're throwing this pussy to me. There can be no question that I will be the only wizard ever to make you cum," then he pushed into her and they were making love.

After the sex, and as they laid there side by side, Draco took Hermione's hand and told her he loved her, but she better not ever scream at him in front of Carmela again.

Hermione started giggling and couldn't stop. "You git. We just had amazing sex and you're bringing up something that happened at work. Don't make me hex you."

Draco grabbed her in his arms and said, "I love it when you get all passionate. Now can we go to sleep?" And they both fell asleep with huge smiles on their faces.

Friday afternoon found Fausto and Xavier in very chipper moods. James Wooley had sent them the information they needed to confront Emiliano Lozier and they were waiting for their agents to bring him up from his cell.

"Shall I do the talking Fausto, asked Xavier?

"You do the talking and I'll bring everything to a close. I have the binding contract ready and as soon as he agrees to our terms, I'll have him sign it. The bloke is lucky Hermione and Draco need him for something, otherwise I'd strip him of everything he ever held dear. But even if Lozier, Sr. doesn't serve any prison time, he will have lost most of his backing and will never be the power broker he once was."

There was a knock on the door and an agent ushered Emiliano Lozier into the office.

Lozier nodded in the direction of Fausto and Xavier, "Maida, Cross. Why have you summoned me? I have nothing to say to you. Once I am out of here, the tables will have turned and perhaps you will be the ones summoned."

"Please wait outside in the hall Xavier ordered the agent." Turning to Lozier, Sr., Xavier growled, "You don't want to threaten us Emiliano. We know where the bodies are buried. Now sit down."

"I'll stand."

"Fine you arse stand. It has come to our attention that you have been up to illegal activities even while in custody. Is it true you sent bribery money out in order to better your chances of getting out of detainment? Think carefully before you answer. We have been onto you from the front. Is it true?"

"I don't have any idea what you are on about. Bribes? Emiliano Lozier doesn't have to bribe anyone."

Xavier pulled out copies of the notes and instructions Emiliano had sent and laid them on the table. "Look at these then. Tell us what they are."

Emiliano took a seat and pulled the parchments toward him wondering how Ministry Services was in possession of his private messages. The more he read, the more he realized what deep shite he was in. I'm used to getting out of tight corners, he thought. I'll get out of this one.

Glancing from Xavier to Fausto and back down at the evidence, Emiliano quipped, "This is nothing."

Xavier laughed, "Play it off as you will Lozier. This information may be nothing to you, but it is more than enough to earn you some real prison time. You're a smart wizard. Do you think we called you up here because our evidence counts as nothing? We have you Lozier and you're going away. We just thought you might want to help yourself and come clean about things. We will be picking up Galluzzo and Matteri today. How do you think they're going to like being detained on account of you? Your dominoes are falling one by one. I suggest you listen to what we have to say."

Emiliano realized Ministry Services was going to snatch up the last two wizards he could count on and he would be left on his own to face whatever charges were thrown at him. He knew if he didn't work with Ministry Services now, they could work it so he was locked up for a very long time and he had had enough of being locked up. He would willingly give evidence against whomever they wanted to stay out of prison. "What is it you want from me, he asked Xavier?"

Fausto took the chair closest to Emiliano. "In order to save yourself we first want you to give details regarding the death of a certain supplier and how he was pushed out of business. We also want to hear how you and your group framed the owner of DLM. In addition, there is a piece of business regarding your family we need to discuss."

"I'll do what you want if it will curry me favor with the judge or magistrate. Here is what I know."

Emiliano Lozier, frightened of losing the way of life he had come to know had spoken for thirty five minutes giving away all his little group's filthy secrets and everything he said was magically recorded as evidence.

Emiliano appeared completely drained after he finished his recitation and that was when Fausto moved in. "Thank you for being so forthcoming. I also have something I'll need you to look at. If you consider this, we would consider speaking to the court in your favor. Read it and if you are agreeable, sign it. Be aware that it is a binding magical contract. Once signed, you must adhere to the terms and will be called upon at a later date to fulfill the terms."

Emiliano read the contract. It was simple and to the point. Better yet, nothing in the contract took anything away from him or accused him of anything. If this would help him, he would sign willingly. Emiliano was not allowed a wand so he spoke his signature and his agreement of the contract. At 7:45 on Friday, May 22, Emiliano Lozier willingly agreed to meet with certain parties at an unspecified time to apologize for transgressions against their family.

With their business concluded, Fausto called the agent back in to have him escort Emiliano back to his cell.

"Thank you for your assistance Mr. Lozier, remarked Fausto. We will speak to the magistrate to see if we can have your trial moved up. You have done the decent thing."

As soon as Emiliano was taken out of the office, Xavier and Fausto shook hands and grinned at each other with Fausto exclaiming, "It's been a good day. Everybody seems to have gotten what they want. I'll notify Hermione and Draco the first thing tomorrow morning that all systems are go."

Xavier laughed, "Been watching those muggle movies there Fausto?"

Fausto nodded. "Yes I have mate. All systems are go."

Seth and Matt had gone back and forth for hours after Draco left. Seth was all for following up, but Matt felt as though Draco and Hermione only wanted to use them for their own purposes. The brothers had talked and talked and it had finally come down to Seth telling Matt he had agreed they would do it together.

Matt sighed. "You're right Seth. I did agree and I will keep my word. One trip to Milan can't hurt anything. Lock up and pack a few things. I'll see to a portkey. We're going to Milan."

With the few items they were taking shrunk down, the brothers put on their jumpers, checked they had their wands and apparated to the portkey office. Matt had reserved a portkey for 10:00 am which was ready and waiting when they arrived.

The witch at the portkey window noticed their names and their destination and asked, "Are you the blokes they are looking for in the paper?"

Seth smiled. "We think we are."

"Well good luck then," the witch replied as she finished up their paperwork.

Seth nudged Matt. "We're famous Matt."

"Only in your mind," grinned Matt."

Hermione and Draco had languished about until 9:30 on Saturday morning deciding what they should do. When they finally sat down to breakfast an owl was pecking at the window.

Draco got up to retrieve the message. Hermione thought it might be from the Lozio boys and was trying to look over Draco's shoulder. Draco teased her and held the message up out of her reach. Hermione finally went to sit back down at the table, but not before she told Draco how much of a prat he was being.

Draco smiled as he handed the message to Hermione. She read the message and jumped into Draco's arms. "Thank Merlin. It's almost settled. We are on our way to being a normal couple."

Draco stared at Hermione and she stammered, "I mean… well we are a normal couple. I just meant a couple who didn't have to worry about some git crossing their scent barrier."

Draco laughed as he took Hermione in his arms, "I know what you meant love. I've lived it."

They were still kissing when there came a knock on the door.

Louis cleared his throat, "Perhaps you two could save that for the proper time. There is someone at the door."

Draco strode to the door calling out, "I am aware that someone is knocking Louis. Perhaps you could keep your thoughts about what is proper to yourself or I will help you do it."

Draco opened the door to find two pairs of the so called devil eyes staring at him. Matt and Seth Lozio had come to Milan.

Draco smiled as he stepped back to let the brothers enter. "Come in please. This is a welcome surprise. Welcome to our home and welcome to Milan."

Matt and Seth followed Draco into the living room as he called for Hermione. "Hermione love. Come into the living room. I have a surprise for you. Actually, I have two surprises for you."

While they waited for Hermione, Draco introduced Matt and Seth to the portrait of Louis Adrian Malfoy.

For once, Louis was at a loss for words. He looked from Seth to Matt and back again before exclaiming, "My family. At last."


	27. Resolved

Rated **M** for language and situations

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **Brothers**

Draco smiled as he handed the message to Hermione. She read the message and jumped into Draco's arms. "Thank Merlin. It's almost settled. We are on our way to being a normal couple."

Draco stared at Hermione and she stammered, "I mean… well we are a normal couple. I just meant a couple who didn't have to worry about some git crossing their scent barrier."

Draco laughed as he took Hermione in his arms, "I know what you meant love. I've lived it."

They were still kissing when there came a knock on the door.

Louis cleared his throat, "Perhaps you two could save that for the proper time. There is someone at the door."

Draco strode to the door calling out, "I am aware that someone is knocking Louis. Perhaps you could keep your thoughts about what is proper to yourself or I will help you do it."

Draco opened the door to find two pairs of the so called devil eyes staring at him. Matt and Seth Lozio had come to Milan.

Draco smiled as he stepped back to let the brothers enter. "Come in please. This is a welcome surprise. Welcome to our home and welcome to Milan."

Matt and Seth followed Draco into the living room as he called for Hermione. "Hermione love. Come into the living room. I have a surprise for you. Actually, I have two surprises for you."

While they waited for Hermione, Draco introduced Matt and Seth to the portrait of Louis Adrian Malfoy.

For once, Louis was at a loss for words. He looked from Seth to Matt and back again before exclaiming, "My family. At last."

**Chapter 27: Resolved**

As much as Louis was studying Seth and Matt, Seth and Matt were studying Louis. Seth couldn't help himself. Turning to Draco he asked if he could address the portrait directly.

Before Draco could inform Seth it would be better to address him as Louis, Louis himself spoke up "I am your elder, if you are going to address me, address me as such. You may call me Louis or Elder Malfoy, but I shall not be called the portrait."

Seth was thunderstruck. Not only was a portrait addressing him, but he was giving him a telling him off as well. "My apologies Louis. Draco mentioned you in the course of a conversation, but this is the first time I've ever had the pleasure of addressing a living portrait. Forgive my lack of etiquette."

Louis was as pleased as a Malfoy could get. "Think nothing of it my boy."

Matt hadn't said a word yet. When he finally found his voice he asked Elder Malfoy when he had lived.

Louis almost smiled. Almost, but not quite. "I lived in the 1700's Matthias. Explain your lineage as far back as you can."

Draco stepped in and suggested Seth and Matt step into the kitchen while he went to see what was keeping Hermione because he wanted to surprise her. Draco looked in the bathroom, no Hermione then he looked in the bedroom, no Hermione. Draco was beginning to think Hermione had apparated out when she stuck her head out the study door.

"Were you bellowing for me love. I thought I heard the love call of a hippogrif. What do you need?"

I need you to come into the living room. Louis is going on and on. I would like for you to come calm him down. By this time, Hermione and Draco were in the hall and Seth and Matt could hear every word.

When Hermione walked into the living room, she asked Louis if there was something she could do for him.

Even the surly natured Louis played along. "I am very irritable today Hermione. Draco has seen fit…

At this point, Draco came through from the kitchen with Matt and Seth in tow. "Draco has seen fit to hide his descendants from him."

Hermione turned away from Louis and turned towards Draco catching her first glimpse of Matt and Seth. Her hands flew up to her mouth as she whispered, "You came. Thank Merlin, you came. "

Hermione stepped forward and Draco introduced her first to Matt then to Seth. She shook each of their hands before she pulled each into a hug and stammered "You two are as handsome as Draco."

Draco cleared his throat, but Hermione said, "Well they are. Maybe a bit _more_ handsome."

Like so many of their relatives before them, neither Matt nor Seth could manage to bring much color into their pale faces even though they were very embarrassed by Hermione's hug and compliment.

Both Matt and Seth told Hermione it was a pleasure to meet such a brilliant witch.

Hermione grinned. "So you've been talking to my fiancé have you? I thought he only said that to wind me up."

Matt and Seth laughed.

"We have things to discuss, but before we do, I'd like to invite you to stay with us while you're in Milan, remarked Hermione. We have plenty of room and we'd rather you stay with family than at some hotel."

"We don't need rooms because we haven't come to stay, Matt replied. We've been summoned and we've come and hadn't planned on staying more than one day. We're here to find out how we can help and then we'll be getting right back home. Maybe you can start by explaining what we'll be expected to do so we can get on with it."

In a lowly voice Seth said, "Matt, please. You've promised."

Draco started to respond to Matt, but Hermione jumped in. "Let me just say you haven't been summoned Matt. You responded to an ad. You sound pissed off and I can understand that. All this has come out of nowhere and put you on the spot. We apologize for that, but it was only a couple of weeks ago we figured out what we needed to do to break this curse. And it was even more recently we figured out the relatives we were seeking could possibly be in Belgium. Neither Draco nor Louis knew they had living relatives in Belgium or anywhere else for that matter. If you think Draco has purposely ignored you and your family all these years through arrogance or anything else, you're mistaken. Draco is not that wizard. It was only through intense research we learned about you at all. You are the only living person who can do what we need done, but I'd rather you not help if you feel you're being pressured or used. Draco and I have fought this thing and we'll continue to fight it because he loves me and I love him and no Lozier will separate us. I'm glad you came to see us and there won't be any hard feelings if you're not up to it. Perhaps you, Seth and Draco can get better acquainted and revisit this some other time. It was nice meeting you."

Without waiting for anyone to speak, Hermione headed to the floo telling Draco she wanted to get away for a bit and would be at her old flat.

Draco ran his hands through his hair. After all this research and running around it was going to come down to nothing. He shouldn't be feeling angry, but he was angry. He was angry he didn't know he had relatives who had probably lived hard lives for generations. He was angry that Matt thought he was trying to take advantage. He was angry that Emilio Lozier would probably be interfering between him and Hermione for as long as he lived and he was angry because so much work had gone into getting this far and it would all turn on the attitude of a sullen young man.

Louis called out to Draco, "Why don't you floo through to London to see about Hermione."

"I think I will do that. Thank you for coming gentlemen. I'll give Hermione your regards."

Matt stood up. "Wait Draco please. Let's talk. I may have come across as a bit of a prat, but I'm here to help. It's just that I watched my mother, my father and my grandfather work themselves to death because they started with nothing and had nothing all their lives. It was a struggle every day. There was never anyone there to do them a favor. There was never anyone there to lend a hand and now someone has approached asking a favor of us. I'm not trying to sound hard done by, but it did make me angry and deep inside I'm still angry, but that doesn't mean I won't help.

Without embarrassment or hesitation Draco walked over and hugged Matt and clapped him on the back. "Thank you Matt. Once we get past this curse breaking, feud ending bullshite, you, me and Seth have matters to discuss. All things will be put to right and you have my word on that. I'm hoping we can convince you to stay for at least a few days because it might take that long to get everything set up."

Seth said, "I'll send owls Matt to let work know we need emergency time off and we should be back by the end of the week coming. We should be okay."

"Fine Seth, answered Matt. We'll be okay."

"Now, said Draco, let me show you to your rooms and then we have to go get my fiancée. Seth, you can send your owls after we get Hermione."

Draco gave Seth and Matt rooms across from each other and once they put away the things they brought with them, they headed to London.

Louis called out, "My family. I'm proud of you both."

Seth, Draco and Matt stepped out of the floo and into Hermione's old flat. Hermione was sitting on the couch and didn't look around when she heard the floo. "I'll be home soon love. I just need to ….."

Matt interrupted, "Maybe you can come home so we can talk this out and get everything in order to end this bloody feud curse thing. We're in kind of a time crunch so maybe you could come back with us now."

Hermione jumped up and the three wizards noticed her red rimmed eyes, but none of them made any comment. "You've decided to do it then? You are a wonderful wizard. Thank you. Sorry if I was a bit short, that was my disappointment speaking. Now, let's get back home so we can talk over anything you don't understand and get a date set. If we can get authorization from Fausto or Xavier for Emiliano, we might be able to get this done tomorrow. Oh let's hurry. I have to make sure Carmela and I have copied Emiliano's apology down word for word. It's very important. All Louis has to do is a Mea Culpa so we're fine on that end and I think Matt is allowed to speak from the heart, but I'll check on that as well."

Seth and Matt stood there amazed as they watched the small witch go into overdrive. Hermione was still talking as they went back through the floo.

Draco went through first, then Matt, then Seth followed by Hermione. When they stepped out of the floo, Seth questioned if they had really stepped from Italy to Britain and back by walking through a floo.

Hermione and Draco answered yes at the same time.

Seth beamed at his brother. "As muggles would say, that was cool." Matt smiled.

As soon as they were back in Milan, Hermione took Draco aside, asked him to go speak to Fausto to see about getting Emiliano there for Sunday afternoon and to send Carmela over if she wasn't busy. She had whispered one more thing in Draco's ear which he didn't seem to like, but gave in to Hermione.

After Draco left for Fausto's house, Hermione stated she would call Crissy to have her put together dinner for twelve for the following day. After which, you, you and me will be in the study writing up each part of the apology process and what response Matt might want to make.

Hermione turned to Matt and Seth to ask if they would like to take care of anything before being sequestered in the study with her.

Seth asked for parchment, quill and envelope so he could sent a message. Matt wanted to chat with Elder Malfoy until Hermione was ready for them.

Hermione called, "Crissy."

Crack! Crissy appeared in front of Hermione. "Yes mistress. What you be needing? Crissy listened as Hermione ordered a dinner for twelve for tomorrow at 3:00. If you need help, please have Dusty and Embers assist you.

Crissy turned and caught sight of Matt and Seth. She looked from Hermione to Matt to Seth and back finally saying, "two more master Malfoys for dinner. Prissy so happy. She got three master Malfoys. Ise happy."

Hermione corrected Crissy. "This is Mr. Seth and Mr. Matt. They will be staying here for a short time. Please treat them as you would Draco or myself."

Crissy mumbled, "Ise must treat them good. Theys my other master Malfoys.

Hermione decided not to dispute Crissy. House elf magic was different from wizard magic. Crissy probably recognized Matt and Seth through senses wizards didn't have or it could be she looked at them and like everyone else saw Draco with minor variations.

"We'll be working in the study so please bring us lunch for six with dessert. Let me know when it's here. Thank you."

Normally Crissy would take her orders and disparate back to Malfoy Manor, but before she left, she went by Matt and Seth and hugged each one. _Then_ she disapparated.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the looks on Matt and Seth. "I'll be in the study. Come in when you've finished what you need to do. Just so you know, I turn into a monster once I go through that door. Beware."

Draco came back with Carmela in tow and yet another person was amazed at the resemblance among Draco, Matt and Seth.

Draco told Hermione that Fausto was getting in touch with Xavier to see if they could arrange a time tomorrow for both the things she asked for and would get back to them as soon as everything was set.

Carmela went to join Hermione. When Matt and Seth entered the study, Carmela kept sneaking glances at the boys until they got into it, then she became all business.

Hermione had tasked Seth and Matt with going through a stack of parchments to look for any mention of the black magic curse Edmund had set. She reminded them that no mention was too small. She and Carmela did the same thing.

It wasn't long before Seth found a stack of parchments which mentioned the curse. Hermione and Carmela had previously set them aside and the parchments had somehow gotten mixed back into the piles.

Hermione jumped up and hugged Seth about the neck. Then stepped away embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm a little overwrought. I'm usually not this demonstrative with wizards other than Draco and Harry."

At the mention of Harry's name, Hermione had cried out, "Oh Merlin. We have to tell Harry. I'll ask Draco to call him. Maybe he can come through tonight."

Crissy was back with lunch. She knocked on the study door to let Hermione know. "Lunch is here Mistress and Master and Master." Hermione gave her a sharp look and Crissy rephrased "Lunch is here Mr. Seth and Mr. Matt."

Hermione smiled at the elf as they followed her into the kitchen.

"Sit down and eat Seth, Matt. Whatever you need you should be able to find in the kitchen, but with Crissy here, I'm pretty sure you won't have to lift a finger. Just ask her."

Hermione and Carmela stayed in the study sorting the parchments. They finally had what they needed including what needed to be said before any interaction among Matt, Emiliano and Louis. They were thinking Harry should act as the disinterested party and open the curse reversal/removal ceremony. Hermione separated the parchment into four separate sections and laid them on the desk.

"Now let's go see if we have to pry Crissy off Seth and Matt." Carmela laughed.

All the wizards were in the kitchen. Sal and Harry had joined the crowd. Matt and Seth who had initially been overwhelmed were right there in the thick of things. It was amazing to see Draco sitting with Matt and Seth on either side of him. Hermione smiled because it was like a Malfoy family photo.

Sal greeted his mum and Hermione and went right back to talking.

Harry came round to hug Hermione and Carmela and remarked, "Two more gits to put up with."

Draco laughed out loud. "Watch it Potter. I have backup now. There'll be no more taking it out on Malfoy."

Everybody laughed.

Hermione gestured for Draco and Harry to follow her. When they were standing in the living room Hermione told Draco that she and Carmela thought Harry was the perfect wizard to officiate over tomorrow's session.

Draco clapped Harry on the back. "What say you Potter? It's only a matter of reading some material. Will you do us the favor?"

"I will be proud to participate. You can count me in."

"Thank you Harry, Hermione said as she hugged Harry. This mean a lot to us."

"Now may I go back into the kitchen to sit among the triplets," smirked Harry?

They laughed as they went back through to the crowded kitchen.

Fausto and Xavier had worked feverishly to get everything set up and had been granted permission to move two prisoners for the hours of 1:00 - 4:00 pm tomorrow as long as they had two additional agents for security and anti-apparition charms in place before leaving the building. All of which had been easily arranged. Their parchment work was in order and had been signed by a Magistrate. They were ready for tomorrow.

Emiliano and Emilio Lozier had been advised they would be moved for several hours on Sunday for an event and would be returned to Ministry Services after the event. Emiliano was aware of what the event entailed and Emilio had been given a brief explanation. Both father and son looked forward to leaving detainment even for a brief few hours for whatever reason.

Fausto thanked Xavier for his help, but Xavier had brushed off the thanks with a "That's what partners do. It also helps that the two people we are doing this for, Hermione and Draco are two of the most upright citizens who have come to call Italy their home. I am glad to be of service. I'll meet you here tomorrow afternoon at 12:45. Take care."

From Ministry Services, Fausto went straight to the Auror Department at the Ministry to check in on Gas. It was all coming down to the wire and Gas would see the Magistrate on Monday and hopefully be released with a ruling of not guilty of everything.

Even though his son was grown, Fausto missed Gas like he was still a ten year old child and when he was alone was the only time he let himself give in to these feelings. He had to remain strong in front of Sal and Carmela, but it was killing him that a decent young man had been caught up in the Lozier bull shite. If Hermione and Draco were right, and he had no reason to think they weren't, what happened to Gas would never happen to another wizard.

Fausto pulled a smile onto his face as the Aurors gestured for him to go right in. There had been a turn around in the way the Aurors treated Gas. He had books, a table, a chair, a small refrigeration unit which had snacks and sandwiches and he was allowed to walk outside his cell for ten minutes as long as Fausto was there.

Gas smiled at his papa. If all went well on Monday, he would be going home. Gas looked forward to being exonerated on Monday, but he would remain a little nervous until the Magistrate judged him free. He hadn't done what they accused him of doing and would be glad to state his case.

Fausto shook his son's hand and asked him to walk with him. Fausto and Gas discussed many things, one of which being he never lost faith in him no matter what the evidence purported. They walked for the ten minutes then they had talked for another hour before Fausto told Gas he needed to get back home as he had news to deliver to Hermione and Draco. They exchanged hugs, with Fausto telling his son it was almost over and he would see him on Monday.

Gas tried to keep up a brave face in front of his father, but he was falling apart inside. The closer it got to Monday, the worse his stomach burned. He imagined all the things that could go wrong and was frightened for what might become of the rest of his life. He had even lost the bitterness he felt toward Celia Lozier. All he wanted was to get out of detainment and get on with his life. If he did get out, he had a lot to make up for and he would do it, no matter what it took. He was a Maida and he would stand up for his name.

After leaving Gas, Fausto went straight to Hermione's. He stepped out of the floo and seemed to have landed in bedlam. Hermione and Draco had a houseful of people. Carmela ran over to hug her husband with Sal right behind her. He told them that Gas was doing well and would be glad to get home on Monday.

Carmela and Sal smiled. They would be glad to have him home. Carmela told her husband she was going to fix him a plate and he should take Hermione and Draco into the study to talk.

Fausto smiled as he noticed the two wizards Draco had mentioned. They did look like Draco. He caught the eye of Hermione and Draco and nodded towards the study and they had immediately headed in that direction. Carmela brought in a plate for Fausto who ate while he explained everything to Hermione and Draco. He advised them that he and Xavier would have two other agents with them for security purposes, but they shouldn't worry about problems because both Emiliano and Emilio would be under an anti-apparition charm. He asked about the setup and suggested that only the required wizards or witches be in the room during the ceremony. There wasn't a problem with extra people being in the house, but not congregating around the detainees.

Hermione and Draco agreed with Fausto's assessment and promised they would have everything correctly set up when he brought in Emilio and Emiliano. They chatted a bit more before Hermione and Draco left the study so Carmela and Fausto could talk if they needed to. On the way out, Hermione told Fausto and Carmela that she and Draco would be right there on Monday.

By the time Draco and Hermione got back into the thick of things, Theo, Blaise, Hannah and Ginny had shown up. They greeted Hermione and Draco and pointed at Harry. "You're best friend has a big mouth."

Hermione and Draco laughed.

Draco took Theo and Blaise over to meet Matt and Seth who now appeared as comfortable as if they'd known everyone all their lives. Theo and Blaise grinned at each other and pulled Matt and Seth into hugs.

Blaise called out, "Hey Granger, if you ever break up with Draco, you still have two to choose from."

Hermione grinned, but Draco scowled. "Watch it Zabini or you'll be on a fast floo home."

At one point in the evening Draco walked over to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Look at the weaselette going after Seth. No wizard is safe when she's around."

"Not a problem as long as she doesn't try falling on _your_ dick, quipped Hermione, because then we would have a problem."

"No worries about that love, Draco replied kissing Hermione on her nose. I know a skunk when I see one, but if she hadn't been falling and groping, I wouldn't have you."

The impromptu party broke up at 11:30 with Hermione telling everyone they were welcome back tomorrow after 3:00 and only after 3:00.

With all goodbyes said and the floo locked, Hermione watched as Draco held a mini meeting with Matt and Seth. She didn't know what it was about, but it was among relatives and Draco would tell her if he wanted her to know.

Hermione called out goodnight as she headed to the bedroom for a quick shower and bed. Before she laid down she asked Merlin to make tomorrow a successful day. Draco came in shortly after Hermione climbed into bed and explained that Matt and Seth hadn't brought more than the clothes on their back so he had Harry stop off and buy several sets of clothing for them. He was explaining what he had done so they wouldn't be embarrassed to find clothing on their beds. They're all set for the night. They know they're welcome to anything I have except you. I made that part perfectly clear. Hermione pinched Draco and turned on her side to go to sleep.

On his way to the bathroom Draco had cheeked, "No sex tonight then?" Hermione grinned into her pillow, but didn't bother to answer. If things went right tomorrow, order would be back in their lives. Hermione also had another idea germinating in the back of her mind, but it all hinged on what transpired at their little ceremony tomorrow afternoon.

Sunday morning Hermione was surprised when Harry came walking upstairs. She had squealed, "You scared me Harry. I thought you went back to London. Is Hannah here as well?"

"Yes. She's here. I wasn't going to send her home alone. I hope you don't mind. I talked it over with Draco earlier and we decided there wasn't any reason for me to go home just to turn around and come right back. Besides, I want to study up on what I'm expected to say. I want to make sure I get it right."

Hermione walked over to Harry kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "Thanks Harry."

Harry got an evil grin on his face and checked if anyone else was around before he spoke. "Did you get a load of Ginny falling all over Seth last night? I hope he doesn't have a witch. I know it's wrong to discuss such things with you, but you know better than anyone what I mean. She was going in for the kill. Well, when Emilio gets out of jail she can get with him. Oh that's right, he never wanted her."

The two friends laughed so loud Draco came out of the bedroom in his boxers to see what was going on.

"Would you please go put some pants on. We have company."

"It's only Potter. He wears boxers as well."

Just then Hannah came upstairs and asked, "What is this I hear about wizards without pants. Let me see."

Draco scurried back to the bedroom calling out, "No fair. Now I have to see some knickers or I'm going to be very angry."

"Why don't you go on through to the living room Harry. Hannah and I will fix breakfast for all the gits."

Harry kissed Hannah on the mouth and left the kitchen.

Hannah started laughing, but Hermione was on to her. "Don't even start about Ginny. As long as it's not my problem, I don't care."

Still laughing Hannah asked Hermione how she knew what she was about to say. Hermione tapped the side of her nose with her finger. The two witches cracked up laughing.

Breakfast was served and it seemed like everyone teased Seth about his new witch. Hermione and Hannah stayed out of the conversation. It was fine to speak ill of a witch between themselves, but never in front of a group of wizards. It just wasn't done. Seth handled it all very well. Hermione and Hannah were proud of him.

By 11:00 am, Harry was studying his parchment while Hermione, Seth and Matt were in the study. Matt was looking over his parchment, but was of the mind he wanted to speak from his heart and Hermione was searching for any piece of parchment which would reveal what they should expect if the curse was broken. Everything else was under control except for that one little piece.

Hermione also realized she would have to ask Fausto and Xavier to stand as witnesses if she was going to pull off the second part of her plan in which she submitted evidence to the court on behalf of Emilio Lozier. Hermione knew it sounded strange her standing up for Emilio after all that had gone on, but she remembered the gentle, loving wizard Emilio had been when they first started going out. If all the things he had done were because of a curse, he shouldn't be held accountable. If there was a change in Emilio after the curse was broken, Hermione was going to move forward with her plan. Draco didn't like it, but he told Hermione he wouldn't stop her. She hoped she was right. The way Hermione saw it, Emilio's behavior only became bizarre after Draco Malfoy had shown interest in his witch.

By 12:45, Louis' portrait had been moved into the large study where the ceremony would take place. Chairs were set up around the wall for witnesses and family while there were three chairs facing the portrait of Louis. Two together for Emiliano Lozier and Matt Lozio and one chair behind those for Emilio Lozier.

Harry, Hannah, Hermione, Draco, Seth, Carmela, Fausto and Xavier would sit in the chairs situated around the wall.

At 1:05, everyone was seated with Harry standing in front of Louis' portrait ready to begin.

"_We are here on the 24__th__ day of October 2003 to set the records straight and thereby release the blood feud that has existed among the Lozier, Lozio, Lozi and Malfoy families for centuries. This may seem like a simple solution to a black magic curse, but the caster never imagined that any Malfoy would be willing to apologize to a Lozi or vice versa. The instigator of the curse Louis Adrian Malfoy stands for the Malfoy Family. The perpetrator of the curse Edmund Lozi will be represented by his oldest living relative, Emiliano Lozier and the victim of the curse Caleb Lozio will be represented by his oldest living relative Matthias Lozio. All that is needed is for Mr. Lozier and Mr. Malfoy to admit their part and to freely and willingly apologize to Mr. Lozio then Mr. Lozio will speak and accept or reject the apology."_

Harry then stepped aside so the living portrait of Louis Adrian Malfoy could speak.

"_I am Lucius Adrian Malfoy and I was the catalyst for the blood feud which exists to this day because I deserted my witch Ida Lozi who was pregnant with my child. My father refused to acknowledge the child as mine and ordered me to do the same. Ida died having Caleb which drove her father Edmund Lozi mad with fury and caused him to set a blood feud curse on me and every male Malfoy. He also blamed my son Caleb for Ida's death and could not bear to look at him. Caleb was given a roof over his head, but that was all and when Caleb came of age he was thrown into the streets with nothing. I died under mysterious circumstances the day my son was born and never had the chance to set Caleb up with gold so he would have a decent life even if I couldn't acknowledge his blood. I should have stood up to my father and claimed what was mine, but I was a weak fool. I want to set things right. I freely and willingly apologize to my son's descendants who are the blood of my blood for my cowardly actions and ask their forgiveness." _

Xavier prompted Emiliano to stand and had then stepped back.

_I am Emiliano Lozier and my ancestor Edmund Lozi was the perpetrator of a blood feud curse set on Louis Adrian Malfoy and all Malfoy heirs. It has been proven that Edmund set the curse as punishment for the wrong done to his only daughter Ida. I admit my ancestor's part in this scheme and the harm it brought down on Caleb Lozi an innocent son. I am here today of my own free will and I would like to knowingly and honestly beg the forgiveness of Matthias Lozio, the wizard who is standing in place of his ancestor, Caleb Lozi. _

As Emiliano returned to his seat, the room grew brighter even though no additional lighting had been added to the room. Hermione and Draco glanced at each other, but remained hopeful that was a sign the whole thing was working. Matthias Lozio stood so he was facing both the portrait of Louis Malfoy and Emiliano Lozier who had risen from his chair as well.

"_I am Matthias Lozio descendant and oldest living relative of Caleb Lozi. I am here today in hopes I will be the one to end a longstanding blood feud between the Lozis and Malfoys. I want you Elder Malfoy and you Emiliano Lozier to know what it cost Caleb and a succession of his descendants to be innocent of any wrongdoing, but forced to live under a curse. It seems that Edmund Lozi not only cursed the Malfoys, but Caleb as well. From what I understand, Caleb worked very hard all to no avail, he couldn't accrue anything no matter how hard or long he worked and so it went down through the centuries up until today. My brother and I are hard, honest workers as well. However, no matter how hard we work, we only seem to survive. When I was asked to come here, I was angry with everyone over what my grandfather, father, mother went through just to survive. In fact, I've been angry since I was old enough to wonder why nothing worked out for our family. I want to end that today. I want to step out into the sun and leave the sadness and anger behind. Therefore, as Caleb's oldest living relative, I willingly, honestly and devoid of anger accept the apologies of Emiliano Lozier and Elder Louis Malfoy. Thank you both for extending them." _

As soon as the last words left Matt's mouth, a very visible and very white bolt of energy hit Matt, Emilio, Draco and Seth at the same time and they all went down to the floor.

Hermione let out a soft scream and bent to see to Draco, but Fausto grabbed her and asked her and everyone else to leave the room while he sorted things out. Xavier and one security agent had immediately led Emiliano out and back to Ministry Services.

It was a tense group standing outside the study door not knowing exactly what had just happened. Hermione was sobbing softly and calling out for Fausto to let her in so she could help. Carmela and Harry had their arms around Hermione, but she wasn't aware of anything except that Draco might be ….hurt.

Finally, after a ten minutes which seemed to everyone in the hall like an hour, Fausto asked someone to bring in water enough for four. Hermione and Carmela accio'd four bottles of water and were allowed to bring them in.

All four wizards were holding their heads, but otherwise no worse for wear. They drank the water down as soon as it was put in their hands and after another few minutes, all four could manage a smile.

Some of the tension left the room when Draco quipped, "Next time, would you give a wizard some warning."

From the hall Harry said, "It scared us as much as it scared you."

Draco drawled, "That might be a little bit of an exaggeration. Wouldn't you say Potter?"

Hermione, Hannah and Carmela smiled.

Draco, Matt, Seth and Emilio remained a little weak for another thirty minutes, after which they all confirmed they felt back to right.

The wizards remained where they were seated as Draco asked everyone except for Hermione to step out for a bit. Fausto and The Security Agent remained as well.

Draco wasn't sure what would happen so he kept Hermione in back of him and away from Emilio. This would be where they would find out if anything had changed. Draco asked each of the wizards how he felt. They all described a feeling of cotton mouth, a stuffed head and a bit of a headache, but otherwise alright.

Draco formally introduced Matt and Seth to Emilio. Emilio smiled as he stood up and greeted both wizards in his best politician manner.

Emilio then reached out to Draco with hand extended. "I might sound like a prat, but it seems as though a film has been cleared from my eyes. Things seem…..different."

Then Emilio reached out to Hermione and Draco stiffened, but it was for nothing because Emilio remarked, "I owe you my most abject apology. I can only fall on you and Draco's mercy for the things I've done. All I can say is, I wasn't myself. I will say that my actions caused me to miss out on what could have been the best thing in my life, but what's done is done. I want to wish you and Draco the best of everything and with time, I'm hoping you'll both forgive me."

Draco stepped aside and let Hermione shake Emilio's hand. As Hermione stepped back she remarked, "Now that's the Emilio Lozier I remember. Welcome back."

Emilio smiled as he walked over to Fausto and the Security Agent so they could take him back to Ministry Services. With a wave and a salute, Emilio Lozier was on his way back to detainment… a different man.


	28. The Credentials The Blood And The Right

Dramione. Angst/Anxiety/Drama and Family. Enjoy.

Rated M for language and romantic interludes.

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **Resolved**

Draco wasn't sure what would happen so he kept Hermione in back of him and away from Emilio. This would be where they would find out if anything had changed. Draco asked each of the wizards how he felt. They all described a feeling of cotton mouth, a stuffed head and a bit of a headache, but otherwise alright.

Draco formally introduced Matt and Seth to Emilio. Emilio smiled as he stood up and greeted both wizards in his best politician manner.

Emilio then reached out to Draco with hand extended. "I might sound like a prat, but it seems as though a film has been cleared from my eyes. Things seem…..different."

Then Emilio reached out to Hermione and Draco stiffened, but it was for nothing because Emilio remarked, "I owe you my most abject apology. I can only fall on you and Draco's mercy for the things I've done. All I can say is, I wasn't myself. I will say that my actions caused me to miss out on what could have been the best thing in my life, but what's done is done. I want to wish you and Draco the best of everything and with time, I'm hoping you'll both forgive me."

Draco stepped aside and let Hermione shake Emilio's hand. As Hermione stepped back she remarked, "Now that's the Emilio Lozier I remember. Welcome back."

Emilio smiled as he walked over to Fausto and the Security Agent so they could take him back to Ministry Services. With a wave and a salute, Emilio Lozier was on his way back to detainment… a different man.

Chapter 28: **The Credentials The Blood And The Right**

After Fausto and the Security Agent escorted Emilio out, Hermione and Draco asked the others to excuse them for a few minutes because they had a few things to discuss.

Before they sat down to have their discussion, Draco took out a quill, parchment and envelope to send a message to the Malfoy solicitor in Britain giving him instructions. Draco called for a special delivery speed owl and had to wait ten minutes for it to appear. After Draco sent the owl, he was ready to discuss what had transpired.

He asked Hermione, "Do you think it really worked? Other than nearly being fried inside my skin, it was pretty straightforward. Can we really be free of the things which have tormented us since London?"

"I believe it worked Draco and what's more, I believe it lifted something from Seth and Matt we didn't even know existed. Edmund was so angry at the way things turned out, he would never have thought this day would come or would even be possible. We should be cautious for a bit to be sure, but I think everything worked just fine. You may not want to hear this, but I looked into Emilio's eyes and all I saw were the eyes of the wizard who formerly clerked for the Wizengamot. Nothing hidden, nothing mysterious. Besides, he offered you his hand as well as a full apology. I think we get to move on with our lives.

With that said, there's one thing puzzling me. When we first started researching the scent barrier there was a written passage stating that siblings would all be affected in the same way, but later descriptions only alluded to male members. I'm not sure Emilio's problem had anything to do with the scent barrier, but everything to do with Edmund's curse and I don't think it has affected Celia in any way. Perhaps the only thing affecting Celia Lozier is she is just a stupid slag with a lusty sexual appetite who fell under the influence of a brother already under a curse. Who knows?"

Draco grabbed Hermione and swung her around before kissing her soundly on the mouth. "Well Celia can be lusty and whatever else you said, somewhere else. Perhaps the court will see fit to send her arse back to Belgium or something. All this curious wizard wants to know is if you still plan to submit evidence to the court on Lozier's behalf? I'm only asking because if you are alright with it, so am I. One other thing, I will have to leave for London immediately after Gas' trial. The owl I sent my solicitor has instructions we will carry out on Monday afternoon and on Tuesday, Seth and Matt will again accompany me to London so we can finish up."

Hermione beamed at the wizard she loved and whispered, "You're getting sex tonight."

Draco laughed out loud as he grabbed Hermione again and whispered back, "We are going to need silencing charms on the bedroom Miss Granger because I intend to make you scream. Now let's go out with our guests so they won't think we're in here shagging already.

When they left the study, Draco excused himself to speak to Louis. They spoke for fifteen minutes with Draco doing a great deal of nodding and Louis almost smiling. When they finished up their conversation, both wizards appeared to be happy.

After Draco finished speaking with Louis, he picked up the portrait and brought it into the small study situating three chairs so they were facing the portrait of Louis. When everything was to his liking, he asked Seth and Matt to step into the study to discuss family matters.

"Matt, Seth, let me first say I apologize for not knowing about you until there was an emergency in my life, Draco intoned. I want you to know everything Hermione said to you is true. We did not know about you or your family. That's not an excuse, it's the truth. With that said, I have started proceedings to make you both legal heirs to the Malfoy name as well as a portion of the Malfoy fortune. I leave the option of acquiring the Malfoy name as your own up to you, but I would be more than happy if you did. Matt, you are older than me and would normally displace me as the current heir. However, I am a direct heir and you are an indirect heir so there won't be any changes on that front, but should something happen to me, you will be in line to take over until any son I may have comes of age."

Matt bowed his head to compose himself then looked up at Draco, "Thank you Draco, but you don't have to do this. Seth and I will be fine. We…"

Draco cut across him. "Do you and your brother think I'm doing this out of charity, out of some sense of self righteousness? Think again. You have the credentials, you have the blood and you have the right. Come Tuesday, you both will have a vault in Gringott's and it will be yours to do with as you wish. If you never touch it, that's fine too. However, I will let my solicitor make recommendations to you both so your wives, if you marry, will be provided for and your eldest son, again, if you have sons, will inherit everything in a direct line. I spoke to Louis earlier and this is the way he wants it, as do I. Louis will speak with you when I'm through. Before we finish, I have a personal request. Since I'm not sure what choices you will make, let me lay this out on the table. I own and Hermione runs DLM, Import/Export here in Milan. I would love for you and Seth to come in, learn the business, then take your rightful place as partners. There are other options as well. Once you learn the business, if you didn't want to stay in Milan, you could run one of the satellite offices we are currently developing. You have choices. I'll leave you to yourselves to discuss this between you and with Louis. I'm very glad we found you and if there isn't anything holding you in Belgium, Hermione and I would be ecstatic if you chose to move to Italy. I'll leave you to it then."

Draco left the study and took Hermione off to the side. "I've discussed certain matters with Matt and Seth and I will tell you all about it…..after we have sex." He kissed her on the nose and walked over to greet Blaise and Theo.

Hermione mumbled, "Prat."

All the other gits had listened to Hermione. Not a one had appeared at the house before 3:30, but when they did appear they found a jubilant Hermione, Carmela, Hannah and Harry already in the midst of a celebration. Neville, Seamus and Dean came through to meet Matt and Seth and get a look at the triplets as several of the bigger gits had started calling them. They had a little bit of a wait though as Draco was off talking to Matt and Seth when they arrived.

Carmela floo called Sal to let him know the London contingent had arrived. Ten minutes later, Sal came rushing through the floo. Draco came out of the study to greet everyone and met with a chorus of "Bring out the brothers."

Draco grinned. "They'll be out shortly. They have things to discuss at the moment.

Embers and Dusty appeared with the dinner and everybody sat down to eat. Seth and Matt came out a few minutes later and sat down at the table to chants of Triplets. Triplets.

Even Fausto stopped by after he concluded his business at Ministry Services. Hermione hugged him and thanked him for everything he and Xavier had done for her and Draco. Fausto simply hugged her back.

The gathering went on and on with Blaise and Theo trying to entice Matt and Seth to accompany them to Seamus and Dean's club, Witch-Wizard.

Draco quipped to Seth and Matt, " Don't let Blaise and Theo lead you down the wrong path. They're only trying to entice you out in order to show you off. You are after all, two new Malfoys. You'll be quite the draw."

"I don't mind, joked Seth. I like being the new Malfoy in town."

Everyone in the room chuckled with Draco letting out a booming laugh. "We have business tomorrow Seth, otherwise I'd be glad to see you have a good time with Theo and Blaise. For now, maybe you can contain your enthusiasm to Italy. Have Blaise take you to his home and introduce you to his family,"

Ginny had appeared sometime in the past few minutes and spoke up. "I'd like to see Italy. Maybe I can tag along with Blaise, Theo Matt and Seth."

Even though it was water long under the dam, Blaise and Theo hadn't entirely forgiven Ginny's behavior with Emilio and her actions against Hermione. Blaise looked over at Seth and commented, "Perhaps we can do something another time. Dean and Seamus will be leaving back to London shortly and I'll be leaving at the same time."

"Not to break up the party, echoed Theo, but I'll be leaving as well. I've had a great time and it's been great meeting Seth and Matt. We'll see each other soon."

It wasn't long after that before it was down to only Sal, Seth, Matt, Carmela, Fausto, Ginny, Hannah and Harry. Hermione glanced at Ginny then at Hannah raising her eyebrows. Draco sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder.

Realizing Hermione and Draco might want some private time, Carmela stood up and called for her family to get ready to go home. Fausto and Sal stood as well and as they moved towards the floo, Draco got up to thank Fausto one more time.

Harry and Hannah were the next to say goodbye. Harry, Draco, Seth and Matt shook hands while Hannah and Hermione hugged each other. They too headed to the international floo to head home.

After Harry and Hannah left, Matt told Hermione and Draco that he and Seth still had a few things to discuss and were going to retire to his bedroom. "I know you and Hermione have plans in the morning, so we'll see you about mid afternoon. Good night then."

Seth wished Ginny, Draco and Hermione a good night and went to follow Matt down the hall when Ginny called after him. Hermione and Draco went into their own bedroom so as not to intrude, but Draco drawled, "Stay tuned for the falling and groping. I hope she doesn't fall on his dick right out there in the open."

Hermione held her smile until she reached the bathroom and then she had to throw up a muffliato she laughed so loud. After her shower, Hermione used some flowery scent in her hair. Malfoy the _younger elder _was going to get some sex and she wanted to smell good while she was giving it to him. It was a fact, with all the bad stuff seemingly behind them, Hermione was very sexually aroused and couldn't wait to have Draco's hands all over her body. She laid there wishing for Draco to finish his shower and come to bed. Wanting to help her wizard along a bit, Hermione got off the bed and removed her nightdress and laid back down naked and waiting.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Shite, Hermione yelled jumping up. Just a moment. Hold on. Hermione was moving fast because she hadn't locked the door. Not that anyone would open her bedroom door without invitation, but she didn't want the cousins to catch her in this state.

Just as she got the nightdress pulled down, Draco stepped out of the bathroom. "What's going on and why do you have all those clothes on Granger? I thought…"

"Someone knocked on the door. I was going to answer, but I've just got my night dress back on.

Draco grinned as he opened the door expecting to see either Seth or Matt. However, it was Ginny Weasley standing there and he jumped back and closed the door in her face yelling, "Why in bloody hell is that witch at our bedroom door?".

Hermione frowned, "That's what you get for opening the door in your boxers. They make pajamas for just the reason."

"She was lucky, cheeked Draco. I started to come out starkers."

"I'll go see what she wants, but I already have an idea. I'll be right back Draco."

Hermione walked down the hall into the living room to find Ginny sitting on the couch. "What is it Ginny, Hermione asked a little crossly? When Draco and I close our bedroom door at night, we mean for it to remain closed until morning. What do you need?"

" I'm sorry for interrupting, but I don't feel like going back to London tonight. I was wondering if I could kip out here tonight?"

Hermione stopped herself before she said something cross. The damn witch didn't feel like stepping through a floo? Really? To Ginny she replied, "Feel free to stay if you like, but Seth and Matt are here and expect some modicum of privacy so please respect their space." With that, Hermione said goodnight and returned to her bedroom.

Inside the bedroom, Hermione threw herself down on the bed her previous mood of sexual arousal having abated. Draco tried to pull Hermione's night dress over her head, but she slapped his hand away.

Draco jumped back as though he had been scalded. "You're pushing me away because of that bloody cow? I think not. Perhaps we should start this again. Do you want to do it or do you want me to strip you off? I'll do it you know, especially since my very hard dick is expecting to get some attention."

Hermione laughed, "Strip me off then because a certain part of my body needs attention as well. Draco loved it when Hermione talked sex. It drove him wild. He had Hermione naked and penetrated within two minutes. He talked to her with every stroke and Hermione talked back. Within five minutes, they had talked each other into orgasm and were enjoying the afterglow of lovemaking.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes before Draco began to share his hopes for Seth and Matt. They talked about how sad it was for them to have lived the life they lived without any hope of someone stepping in to lend a hand. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as she whispered how devastating it must have been to watch two sisters die and three sisters not even make it to birth. It's a wonder Matt wasn't more than just angry. Seth seems the more sensitive of the two and in a way, they remind me of Sal and Gas just vice versa. Matt being the older is tough while Sal is the younger but seems tougher than Gas. I think the four of them will get along famously. Matt probably won't want to stay in Milan and Seth would never leave his brother on his own, but he won't be all that chuffed to go back to East Flanders.

Hermione snuggled up against Draco and closed her eyes. Today was settled. Tomorrow was another day.

Monday morning Hermione was full of nervous energy and had showered and dressed early. She had butterflies in her stomach thinking about Gas, but was trying to remain optimistic. She was surprised and annoyed to find Ginny in the kitchen talking to Matt as he made breakfast. All kind of rude things ran through Hermione's mind, but she remained silent and didn't voice any of them.

Ginny wished Hermione a good morning and Hermione returned the greeting.

"Good morning Hermione, said Matt. Would you like a special breakfast from the best non cook in Belgium. Seth eats my breakfasts all the time and he's still alive so you don't have to worry."

Hermione smiled and looked around. "I'll just have tea. It's going to be a stressful morning. I'll eat something later. Speaking of the other twin, where is he? Why isn't he out here enjoying the efforts of his non cook brother?"

The kitchen remained quiet. Neither Ginny nor Matt said a thing.

Hermione asked again, "Where's Seth

"He's still sleeping, answered Matt. He'll probably be out in a bit. Hermione thought she saw a blush cross Ginny's face, but Draco entered the kitchen and Hermione had turned her attention to him.

"I'll be back by 12:30 to get you and Seth, Draco reminded Matt. Our business might take some time today, but tomorrow we should be in and out. I've gotten used to seeing you two together. Where's Seth, still sleeping?"

Matt nodded. Draco caught Hermione's eye and raised his eyebrows, but Hermione only raised her cup to finish her tea. The kitchen was quiet until Hermione asked Ginny to excuse them because they had an appointment and would be leaving shortly.

"I'll just get my purse and wand, but if you want, I can stay here and keep Matt and Seth company until you get back."

For some reason this statement irritated Hermione to no end and she had snapped. "I think Matt and Seth can get along on their own."

"I don't mind, Ginny replied. I don't have anything to do today."

"It doesn't matter whether you have anything to do or not, Draco intervened. You've been asked to excuse yourself. You're welcome to come through next weekend if you like, but now it's time for you to go. I'm not sure what part of that isn't clear."

"Alright. Let me get my purse and I'll be getting back to London."

Hermione was quicker than Ginny and always had been. She knew Ginny's next sentence would have been for Matt to help her with something in the bedroom so Hermione beat Ginny to the punch. "Matt would you help me get my kit off the shelf in the bathroom? Draco hasn't had his tea so he's still too weak to do any reaching."

Matt replied, "Of course I'll help. Show me what you need."

Ginny got her purse and came back to stand in the kitchen whereupon Draco asked, "What are you waiting for?"

Ginny asked if she needed a reason to be standing there which caused Draco to flare right up. "You don't want to do this with me Weasley. I'm not Harry. It's time for you to go, so go."

Ginny turned and headed for the floo calling out, "Owl me Matt."

Hermione heard everything that was said, but didn't comment one way or the other. She was still trying to sort out how Ginny chasing Seth had turned into Ginny chasing Matt.

Draco went over to the floo and adjusted the settings as he called out to Hermione, "I've had to adjust the floo love. Remind me to set it back after court or no one will be able to get through."

Matt and Hermione walked back into the living room with Hermione apologizing that Draco must have already moved the kit.

Matt told Hermione it wasn't a problem.

Draco and Matt were eating their breakfast when Seth finally came stumbling out wishing everyone a good morning. He filled a plate and commented that his brother the non cook was getting better at cooking. Hermione left the men to eat and went back to gather her wand and purse so they could get down to Ministry Services. She was still messing around in the bedroom when she heard Matt asking Draco for a private word before he left.

Draco and Matt went into the study to speak privately. Draco wasn't surprised when Matt wanted to talk about Ginny so he just stood and listened.

Matt explained, "I can't discuss this with Hermione, but I want you to know how uncomfortable I am with Ginny Weasley. She started off chasing Seth and sometime Sunday decided I was more interesting or something. I'm not trying to pull a fast one or disrespect Hermione's house, but Ginny has caught me out with several nasty little tricks I wouldn't want Hermione to know about. Ginny doesn't know me or she would realize I'd never make my brother the cuckold. Things haven't gotten so bad I'll let just any witch push up on me."

Draco smiled.

After a bit more discussion, Draco clapped Matt on the shoulder, "Thank you for speaking up. I can assure you that Hermione is aware of Ginny's style of playing up to a wizard. My advice is for you to tell Ginny outright you don't appreciate her behavior and go from there. It won't upset Hermione in the least. Just in case, I want you and Seth to know I have a perfectly good flat sitting empty which I will make available if either of you want to get away for a bit."

Matt smiled. "It won't come to that with her. I'll be civil, but if she thinks I'd put anyone before my brother, she's sorely mistaken."

"Good man," replied Draco.

Hermione was pacing. It was 8:40 and Draco was still in the study talking to Matt. She thought they should really get going. The study door opened just as Hermione had huffed for the fourth time. She smiled at Matt and rolled her eyes at Draco who kissed her on the mouth and told her they should get going. Hermione growled as she followed Draco out so they could apparate to Ministry Services.

Carmela and Sal were waiting for them in front of the building. As they were greeting each other, Willem walked up from one way and….Kim walked up from another way.

Sal greeted Kim like a long lost sister and thanked her for coming. Kim smiled at Sal then had greeted everyone else. With the greetings out of the way, they all took a deep breath and headed to Ministry Services to wait to be escorted to the chamber of the Magistrate.

Xavier appeared and hurriedly told them it wouldn't be a session like Hermione's. This time, evidence would be presented, witnesses could testify and the accuser would be in the room. He advised them not to speak out no matter what they heard and not to worry because Gas' solicitor would do most of the talking.

When Xavier finished he held out his hand for Kim and at the same time beckoned Willem to follow him. Sal didn't understand what was going on until Draco told him it appeared Willem and Kim would be witnesses for Gas if they were needed. They all followed Xavier into the chamber and took a seat in the back of the room.

Celia Lozier, who looked nothing like her former self, was seated across the room with her solicitor. Gas was seated almost directly in front of them while Willem and Kim were seated on the far side of the room.

Celia kept her eyes on her lap and didn't look left or right as the Magistrate read all the information into the record. The Magistrate noted that Willem and Kim were there as witnesses for the defendant and might be called to clarify facts.

The case was pretty simple and straight forward until Celia's solicitor stood and asked to be heard. The Magistrate beckoned the solicitor forward and listened as he spoke then he had almost growled to the solicitor, "Step back." after which he proceeded to rake the solicitor and his client over the coals.

Hermione looked at Carmela and Fausto who had appeared several minutes behind them. Fausto held up a finger meaning hang on a second.

The Magistrate was still going on and finally called out, "Clear the Chamber now," and a security agent shepherded everyone out except solicitors and their clients. The Magistrate was so irate he failed to put up a silencing charm. They could all hear him yelling at Celia's solicitor, but were still not sure of what was going on. Finally, the Magistrate yelled, "The case against Gaspare Maida is hereby dismissed and for a libelous filing, I sentence Celia Lozier _and_ her solicitor to ninety days in Ministry lockup. You have kept an innocent man in detainment for Merlin knows what reason. I hope ninety days is enough time for you both to realize you won't lie to this Magistrate and get away with it. You are free to go Mr. Maida. Business concluded."

Ministry Services agents took Celia and her solicitor back to Ministry lockup and escorted Gas out to his family. Fausto wrapped his arm around the necks of his two sons and led them away calling out, "We'll catch up to you."

Xavier came out to tell everyone what they thought they knew. Celia Lozier had dropped all charges claiming it was all a misunderstanding and the Magistrate had sentenced her and her solicitor to prison time. Xavier mentioned that Celia's dropping all charges might have something to do with a note she received from Emilio last night. He hadn't seen the note, but in all probability Emilio had definitely been the catalyst in Celia's decision.

Kim came up, hugged Carmela and Hermione then walked away. Willem told Carmela he was glad everything turned out alright. He waved to Hermione and Draco saying he would see them back at DLM.

Hermione put her arm around Carmela and quipped, "I guess the boys don't want mum to see them cry. If you want to go home, go. Draco has an appointment, but Willem and I will be there to handle things so no worries."

"I'm going home to my boys, wept Carmela. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you."

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm. "Let's go love. I'll see you to DLM and then go home to get Matt and Seth." Once they reached DLM, Draco kissed Hermione and flooed home to get the cousins.

Hermione sat down at her desk and gave a big sigh of relief. For the moment, everything was okay. When they got past Wednesday, it should be nothing but smooth sailing from there on out. And then the phone rang.

Hermione picked up the phone to hear James Wooley's voice. "Good morning Hermione. I've been advised you have intervened on behalf of The Minister and wanted to say thank you. You didn't have to step in after all that has gone on, but being the witch you are, I expected no less. If things go right on Wednesday, the Minister will still face an inquiry, but things look as though they may work out in his favor. If the Minister's case happens to go sideways, I want you to know it was a pleasure working with you. Thanks Hermione."

"Thank you for your call James, but let's wait and see how it all turns out before you give up."

"Truthfully Hermione, I have had a lot of offers. Between you and me, I'm weighing my options. I want to move up in the Ministry and I don't want any taint following me. It's a hard decision because even with the things he's done, I like the Minister and don't want prospective employers to think I would desert my superior in his time of need, but neither do I want to be stuck in a position they might do away with in the near future. Well, I know you're busy so I'll let you go. Thanks for everything. Perhaps we'll be speaking with each other in the future."

Hermione sighed as she hung up the phone. James was a nice guy caught up in a bad situation. She wished him the best of luck.

Matt and Seth were ready and waiting when Draco stepped into the house and Draco didn't waste any time. He corrected his adjustments to the floo and they stepped through to London. He gave Matt and Seth apparating instructions to the solicitors office, but suggested they each grab an arm which they had. Five minutes later they were standing outside the office.

Draco looked at Matt and Seth in turn. "Ready mates? Let's get this done." The three wizards walked inside to meet with the solicitor. The solicitor smiled when he gazed upon the three Malfoy men thinking their heritage couldn't be denied.

After he had the three Malfoy/Lozio wizards seated before him, the solicitor went over the instructions he had received from Draco. Glancing first at Matt then at Seth the solicitor began to speak: "The first part of my instructions were to draw up line of heirs applications for Matthias and Seth Lozio which I have done. I have completed as much information as possible, but you gentlemen will need to go over the applications line by line to fill in all the missing information. At the top there is a line asking how are you related to the Malfoys. If my information is correct you should enter Louis Malfoy/Caleb Lozi Malfoy on that line then complete the rest of the application. Please pay close attention to questions regarding your own heirs as they will be very important should you marry and have a son. Where the form mentions your son, it is implied to mean your first or oldest son. If you already have a son, but are not yet married, be sure to specify how any inheritance is to be divided. While you complete the heirs application, I will get your requests for a Gringott's account in order."

While Matt and Seth were filling out the form, the solicitor had his assistant bring tea and muffins. He and Draco stepped into the hall so as not to disturb Matt and Seth. The solicitor congratulated Draco on finding his long lost relatives and hoped they would also use him as their solicitor.

Draco didn't know what plans the cousins had so he had replied, "We'll see."

Thirty minutes later, Matt and Seth handed the completed forms over to the solicitor who carefully looked everything over. When the solicitor was sure everything was in order, he had Draco sign both applications and that portion of business was complete. He next pulled out two more parchments which were requests to open vaults and accounts at Gringott's. The attached instructions called for everything in the vault of the _old_ Malfoy's to be spread evenly between the two new accounts and anything other than currency, (jewelry, art, treasures), should be distributed as evenly as possible and anything dark, tainted or illegal should remain in the vault. Matt and Seth signed the form with Draco countersigning. The solicitor advised them they would get their balances, draft permissions and vault numbers the next day after which he advised them that their business was concluded and would see them on Tuesday. They all shook hands and the three wizards took their leave.

Draco took Matt and Seth for a quick look around Diagon Alley. He started at the top of Diagon Alley and took the cousins from one end to the other stopping only to pick up some men's personal items as well as a few shirts and jeans. They started to have a quick lunch, but Draco looked at his wonder wizard watch and saw it was already 2:30. He explained that Hermione would be wondering where he had gotten to and they should get back to Milan.

Instead of taking Matt and Seth back to Hermione's house, Draco took them directly to DLM with him. He decided they might as well get a look to see if they were interested in being part of their cousin's company.

Hermione was busy with orders and reports when they walked in, but took a few minutes to greet them. Draco took them to his office while he called down to Willem to let him know he was coming down. The wizards then took the lift downstairs to the warehouse where Draco asked Willem to hand things over to someone else so he could show Matt and Seth the ins and outs of the workings at DLM. Draco left the cousins and went back upstairs to check his desk for anything which needed his immediate attention.

He waved to Hermione as he passed and went directly to his desk where he found a few things that needed his attention. One being an upscale client in Gstaad who needed 200 of a specific type safety jacket that could only be found in Boston, USA. Draco knew this would be a fairly long Worldwide Travel and sat there sorting through Travelers who would get the job done.

He went in to run it by Hermione, but once again, Ettore Baglio was in Hermione's face looking as though he was trying to chat her up. Ettore backed up when Draco stepped into the office, but Draco acted as though he didn't realize what Ettore was up to. Instead, he slapped Ettore on the back and said, "Just the wizard I need to see. I have an order here that needs to be taken care of right away and the faster you get on it, the faster the client will get the product. Handing Ettore the paperwork, Draco left the office calling out, "Pick a Travel partner and get on with it. Have a good trip."

Ettore looked at the pick up point and the destination of the product and croaked, "Shite, Boston, USA to Sweden. This will take a month or more, but looking at it in another light, there is an upside. I may be able to get in a bit of skiing with those cute Swedish muggle girls. I'll ask Rico if he'll partner me on a Worldwide Travel. I'd better get moving. Bye Hermione."

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or scowl over the fact her jealous wizard had just sent Ettore as far away from her as possible. Milan to Boston, USA to Sweden couldn't get any farther away. Hermione shrugged as she realized Draco could have made it much worse. She did let out a few lowly chuckles as she reviewed receipts and got them ready to send to Willem for his signature.

When she looked up again it was 5:35 and Draco, Seth and Matt were standing in the doorway waiting for her to finish up.

She smiled at the three handsome guys and asked how long they were going to stand there without saying anything. They all grinned as Draco replied, "We were waiting to see how long it took for you to notice us."

"Well love, it's time to go home. I haven't eaten all day and I am starving so let's get a move on. She stood, grabbed her purse and wand and told them she was ready to go. They used the main floo to get home.

When they reached home, Hermione joked, "Seth, you should call Crissy to make supper because it would make her as happy as a…..house elf to wait on him.

Seth laughed as he retorted, "Matt cooks if Crissy doesn't answer. Everyone laughed.

Seth called out, "Crissy, please."

Crack! Crissy appeared, turned to Seth and asked "Mr. Master Malfoy needing something?" Then she gave Hermione a sidelong glance and repeated her question correctly, "Mr. Seth needing something?"

Seth smiled. "Please fix a roast chicken dinner with potatoes, sprouts and a dessert. Please make enough chicken so there will be enough for sandwiches later. Thank you."

"Yes, Mr. Master." Crack! Crissy was gone.

Laughing, Draco hugged Hermione and told her he would tell Crissy she is allowed to call Seth and Matt Masters Lozio if she wishes."

Seth was standing in the same spot with a disbelieving look on his face. "A house elf came when I called. This visit has been just so cool."

Everyone smiled as Matt stated, "If you don't mind, Seth and I are going to have a chat with Louis while we wait for supper. Elder Malfoy has grown on me."


	29. Good Karma All Around

Rated **M. **The Potterverse characters belong to JKR.

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **The Credentials The Blood and the Right**

When they reached home, Hermione joked, "Seth, you should call Crissy to make supper because it would make her as happy as a…..house elf to wait on him.

Seth laughed as he retorted, "Matt cooks if Crissy doesn't answer. Everyone laughed.

Seth called out, "Crissy, please."

Crack! Crissy appeared, turned to Seth and asked "Mr. Master Malfoy needing something?" Then she gave Hermione a sidelong glance and repeated her question correctly, "Mr. Seth needing something?"

Seth smiled. "Please fix a roast chicken dinner with potatoes, sprouts and a dessert. Please make enough chicken so there will be enough for sandwiches later. Thank you."

"Yes, Mr. Master." Crack! Crissy was gone.

Laughing, Draco hugged Hermione and told her he would tell Crissy she is allowed to call Seth and Matt Masters Lozio if she wishes."

Seth was standing in the same spot with a disbelieving look on his face. "A house elf came when I called. This visit has been just so cool."

Everyone smiled as Matt stated, "If you don't mind, Seth and I are going to have a chat with Louis while we wait for supper. Elder Malfoy has grown on me."

**Chapter 29: Good Karma All Around**

While they all waited for supper, Seth and Matt had a chat with Louis thanking him for accepting them and for whatever gifts were to come. Louis had almost smiled.

Draco led Hermione into the bedroom to explain what Matt had told him about Ginny that morning.

After hearing the whole story, Hermione frowned. "Now I'm upset. Matt and Seth are our family. I will not have them walking on eggshells or feeling uncomfortable while they're here. I'm going to speak to Ginny and it won't be pretty."

"You won't have to do anything love, smirked Draco. According to Matt, both he and Seth have witches they are seeing. Nothing serious as neither wizard has declared his intentions, but they are dating. I believe Seth turned Ginny away right off for this reason so Ginny went after Matt who tried being civil because he didn't want to offend one of our friends. I told him to set her straight and think nothing of it because you are aware of what we laughingly call Ginny's little tricks. I've had an idea. I'll have to speak to Seth and Matt first, but what I have in mind should put everything right. I'll let you know what I plan after speaking to the cousins."

Hermione hugged and kissed Draco and chided. "You are just so charming. Nice work by the way getting Ettore out of the country. Still thinking he's after me then?"

Draco grinned, "Well he's not after you now, is he? After supper, would you leave the boys and I in the kitchen to talk a bit. I want to run something by them which they may not care to discuss if you are in the kitchen."

Hermione nodded at Draco and they walked out of the bedroom just as Crissy popped up calling out, "Supper be here."

Before Crissy could leave, Draco called her to him and quietly explained, "You might be insulting Matt and Seth when you call them Masters Malfoy because their surname is Lozio not Malfoy. Until the time comes Matt and Seth accept the Malfoy name as their own, you may call them Masters Lozio or Master Seth and Master Matt if you wish. No more Masters Malfoy or Mr. Master. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Master Draco. Ise clear. Crissy sorry for being a bad elf. Crissy be remembering." With that, the elf disapparated back to Malfoy Manor.

Draco nodded in Hermione's direction letting her know he'd set Crissy straight.

Supper was delicious and dessert even better. Everyone chatted about their day with Seth and Matt commenting on their tour of DLM. "I found it to be very interesting said Seth. I wouldn't be adverse to learning the business and taking over a satellite branch."

Matt who was a little more hesitant stated, " It is a well run, well thought out business, but it isn't something I'd like for the future. I'm more interested in the cerebral than the manual."

Draco nodded, "I understand. The Malfoy portfolio has other companies. Our investments include hotels, research and development companies and financial companies. What are you interested in?"

"I am interested in research and development with an emphasis on those maladies or diseases which primarily strike witches. Initially, I'd want to concentrate on a specific disease. There has been some research done in this area with little success and because the disease doesn't strike wizards or even all witches, not many researchers are interested. I, however, am. I understand that researchers have to bring in the gold and to that end, I would spend the bulk of my time researching cures for the popular maladies. I was a top student in alchemy, potions and transfiguration so catching up won't be a problem."

"If given the chance, did you plan on doing this in Belgium or are you open to work in other places, asked Draco?"

Before Matt answered, Hermione excused herself as Draco had asked.

Matt looked at Seth before answering. "Given the chance to work with a Master Potions Researcher, I'd work just about anywhere as long as Seth was all set."

"So that brings me to two questions I've been wanting to ask. Will you and Seth be going back to Belgium to live and if you aren't, would you like to invite a witch here to visit with your family?"

Both Matt and Seth smiled before Seth answered, "Matt and I spoke with Louis. He suggested we get away from the bad memories in Belgium if there isn't anything holding us there. The answer is simple. Our family is buried there and that's where we grew up. If we are being given the opportunity to have better, we should have it in Belgium. However, after further discussion, Matt and I decided we are willing to tidy up loose ends in Belgium and move wherever necessary."

Draco beamed at his cousins, but remained silent as Matt started to speak.

"We have found a home away from home here in Milan and we have found an amazing group of witches and wizards willing to accept and help us even though they never heard of us before we walked through the door. We are willing to move here to Milan in the hope that the inheritance will be enough to cover costs for me to attend classes and help Seth support our household as well. As far as the witch I was seeing in Belgium, it really wasn't serious. We had a few times at the pub and that's basically it. Inviting her here might give her hopes of something more and I don't want to lead her on. She is not the witch I see myself with for life. I'll take a pass on inviting her here. I'll see her before we leave Belgium for good to wish her well."

Too bad, thought Draco because we were going to bring her here and put her in the face of one Ginny Weasley.

Seth got a little pink in the face and cleared his throat. "There is a witch who I have been more than seeing if you take my meaning. I'm not ready to get married, but I was keeping her company. I would like to ask her to come for a visit unless we go back to Belgium in the next couple of days and I'll ask her at that time."

Draco was happy that his cousins decided to stay in Milan and commented, "You two know I'm partial to you being here in Milan, but I also know there are ends to be tied up in Belgium. After tomorrow, I think your way will be much more clear so set a date to take care of your business in Belgium and we'll go from there. If you need help closing down house, we can arrange for some magical international movers which will alleviate most of the worry in moving house. I hope I'm not overstepping, but I'd like to suggest that you have your home in Belgium fixed up to sell or rent out. There are many magical companies who will do all the work. If you decide to rent out, you will have accrued your first investment made on your own. If you decide to sell, you will make your first bit of money. It's a win-win situation gentlemen. One more thing and I purposely asked Hermione to give us a bit of privacy for this. Ginny Weasley. She doesn't have a very sterling reputation when it comes to keeping her hands off someone else's wizard. She will make cunning and clever moves whether the moves are welcome or not. My suggestion, if she approaches you in a certain manner and her attention is not welcome, get her sorted straightaway. If her attentions are welcome, feel free to act upon them. That's all I have to say except I am totally chuffed you both want to remain in Milan. The triplets will be a force to be reckoned with. If you'll excuse me, I've left my witch alone for too long. She's probably gotten up to all sorts of mischief.

Both Matt and Seth laughed out loud with Matt commenting that Draco better not let Hermione hear him say that.

"Too right Matt," Draco replied. I'm going to check by work tomorrow, but I'll meet you here at 9:30 and we'll step through to London. Good night then. I'll see you in the morning."

Matt and Seth remained in the kitchen talking and chomping on chicken sandwiches wishing their mum and dad had lived to see this day.

Hermione had moved the disc player into the bedroom and a muggle song was playing when Draco entered the room. He grabbed her up off the chair, pulled her into his arms and began moving slowly about.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "Your talk must have gone extremely well if you want to dance around at 10:00 pm."

"Clever girl. Matt and Seth have decided to move from Belgium to Italy. After tomorrow, they will be able to make more informed decisions on what to do next. I was thinking of offering them my flat until they get on their feet. I'm never there so it just sits empty. What do you think love?"

"Loaning them your flat is a great idea except if you want to leave me you'll have nowhere to go," cheeked Hermione.

"If that's a hint Granger, I'm not hearing you. You'll have to hex me to death and roll me over to the flat to get me to leave you. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

Draco moved his mouth close to Hermione's ear and whispered, "Because you are carrying my pussy around and me and it will never be separated."

Hermione reared back to look Draco in the eye and retorted, "Could you possibly mean the pussy you won't be getting any of tonight? Is that the one you big prat?"

"You know I was just kidding love, Draco whined. I just like to wind you up. I apologize for having you on. So, will I be getting shagged tonight?"

Hermione started to laugh. "Your pussy is a little tired tonight so you can take that as a no. Now, I want to get ready for bed if you'll excuse me. Hermione undressed right in front of Draco, did a little suggestive dance and pulled her nightdress over her head.

Draco mumbled as he went into the bathroom. "You better not go to sleep first or I'll have my way with…."

Hermione called out, "I heard that."

Draco peeked his head out the bathroom door, "Kidding. I was kidding. Aren't you tired yet? Lie down and go to sleep."

Hermione laughed as she put one last sexy song in the disc player and called out, "You wish."

Matt the non cook was the first one up on Tuesday morning and had cooked a lovely breakfast of eggs, sausages and toast. He fixed Hermione a plate and sat down to eat with her.

"Will you be going directly back to East Flanders after you conclude your business today?"

"Seth and I haven't decided just when we'll be going back to Belgium. Perhaps by Sunday."

Hermione laughed. "The wizards coming through from London Friday to drag you to Witch-Wizard would be very disappointed to find you and Seth gone."

Matt smiled at Hermione and replied, "Well everything isn't set in stone. Perhaps I'll allow myself to be dragged. Just this once."

Hermione laughed so hard her pumpkin juice came out her nose. Matt conjured a towel and handed it to Hermione who was still laughing.

When Hermione finally sobered up, she thanked Matt who was standing by with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm okay Matt. Really I am. Thank you for the towel. You must be a very talented wizard as that was a very nice bit of wandless, nonverbal magic."

Draco entered the kitchen and asked, "What bit of wandless, nonverbal magic? Has my cousin been holding out on us.?"

Matt sat there in what would have been a blush on anyone other than a Malfoy. He sort of pinked up a bit.

"I was laughing and unfortunately my juice decided to come out my nose so Matt conjured up a towel without a wand and without a word."

Draco clapped his cousin on the back. "Well done sir. Very well done," and proceeded to eat his breakfast.

Draco and Hermione had finished by the time Seth came to the table, but they wished him good morning on their way out to work.

"I'll see you boys at 9:30 Draco reminded them."

Carmela came in at 8:00 beaming now that Gas was home.

Hermione hugged Carmela saying they hadn't come by the house in order to give the family private time with Gas.

Carmela laughed, "A couple of hours after he was home, Gas was chomping at the bit to go through to your house to speak with you and Draco. Fausto had to make him sit down and relax. I'm sure he'll be flooing through tonight. Kim owled ahead and came over to see him. She and Gas talked for quite a while without really getting anything settled, but they are at least talking. I've come to like that witch."

Hermione made Carmela giggle when she told her how Draco caught Ettore talking to her and had sent him to the states with an ending destination of Sweden. The day was off to a good start.

It wasn't until after Draco left to meet the cousins for their appointment before Hermione remembered her case was coming up the next day. Once she acknowledged that fact, her stomach began to burn uncontrollably. After Hermione's third trip to the ladies, Carmela suggested she have a lie down on the couch in Draco's office.

Hermione told Carmela what she thought was happening and said she would try to walk it off, but walking hadn't helped. If possible, her stomach burned even more. When she got back to her office, Fausto was there waiting to speak with her.

Fausto took Hermione into the smaller conference room and sat her down. He spoke softly, "Hermione tomorrow will just be another day. The only difference will be you have to sit in a courtroom with someone who attacked you while not in his right mind. You and Emilio have made your peace and your solicitor will be doing all the talking. Your worries are few. You're a strong witch Hermione so concentrate on that inner strength for which you are known. Everything is as tight as possible, the court has all the information including what you wanted read into the record. There won't be any memories bandied about and due to your intervention, the nature of the case has been changed. It is now a case of an illegal act done while the perpetrator wasn't in control of himself which is vastly different from kidnapping/assault/conspiracy. Not to make light of what was done to you, but with the nature of the act changed, Lozier will probably only have to be examined by a healer to insure he is now in his right mind and not dangerous to anyone. If the healer doesn't find any problems, Lozier will be released to stand in front of a Ministry inquiry. He owes you a great deal Hermione because without your intervention, he could have spent quite a few years in prison. Tomorrow you'll have Draco on one side and Carmela on the other. Xavier, Danny and I will be there to support you as well. If everything goes as it should, you'll be out of there in a couple of hours."

A few stray tears trickled down Hermione's cheeks as she thanked Fausto for the pep talk. They had just stood up when Draco came through the door concern etched all over his face. He shook Fausto's hand as the other wizard left the conference room shutting the door behind him.

"Why didn't you talk to me if you were feeling this way, chided Draco? I wouldn't have left you alone today."

"It wasn't until after you left I even remembered and suddenly my stomach began to burn as though it was on fire. I tried to walk it off, but to no avail. Carmela must have called Fausto while I was off walking because he was here when I returned and he took me into the conference room to talk me through my nerves. Please don't blame yourself for not being here. I feel so much better now Fausto has explained exactly what to expect tomorrow. I'll be alright love. I promise."

Draco left and came back with a wet cloth and wiped Hermione's face. Kissing Hermione on the forehead Draco said, "Carmela called me, but I was in the middle of Matt and Seth's transactions so I didn't answer. I'm sorry. I love you Hermione and had I known you were in distress, I would have come running."

Hermione smiled. "Draco Malfoy running, that I would pay to see."

Draco grabbed Hermione in his arms and laid his chin on her head. "Please don't scare us like this ever again. I brought Seth and Matt back here with me so they could share their good news, but I think they were as upset as I was when we found you were ill. I've sent them home to calm down. I suggest you owl them to let them know you're okay or they might faint dead away."

Hermione kissed Draco, called him a git and insisted she get back to her office. Once they were back in the office, she thanked Carmela for her assistance and sank down into her chair. Draco hovered over her until she told him she was alright and he should go to his own office.

Once he was gone, Hermione took a deep breath, wrote out a quick message and called the delivery witch. With her message to Matt and Seth sent, Hermione resumed her work day.

Hermione had put the disc player back in the living room and Matt and Seth were listening to muggle music when Draco arrived at 9:30. Draco turned the floo to international and the three wizards stepped through. Draco had unfortunately forgotten about the alarm and before he could turn it off, Harry and Michael landed with wands drawn nearly scaring the shite out of the cousins. Draco sheepishly apologized that he had forgotten about the alarm.

Harry greeted Matt and Seth, called Draco a forgetful git and reminded him he would be there to support Hermione at the trial.

Once outside of the flat, they apparated directly to the solicitors office where he was waiting to complete their business. After he saw his clients seated, the solicitor got right down to it. He pulled out two packets of parchments. He explained the goblins had divided everything in the old Malfoy vault between the new accounts. The solicitor handed Matt and Seth a packet each with all their information. The solicitor asked they verify the information he would read to them. He told them he would start with the eldest brother.

"Matthias Lozio, new account number GR100, Vault number Lozio100, starting balance of 75,000 which consists of 70,000 galleons, 3500 sickles and 1500 knuts which equates to 351044.62 pounds or 518141.87 euros. Non currency balance consisting of jewelry, treasure and art were goblin appraised at approximately 50,000 galleons if liquidated. Please check the key number in your packet. It should read Lozio100."

A wide eyed Matt confirmed everything the solicitor asked including the key number and the solicitor was ready to confirm Seth's information.

"Seth Lozio, new account number GR101, Vault number Lozio101, starting balance of 75,000 which consists of 70,000 galleons, 3500 sickles and 1500 knuts which equates to 351044.62 pounds or 518141.87 euros. Non currency balance consisting of jewelry, treasure and art were goblin appraised at approximately 50,000 galleons if liquidated. Please check the key number in your packet. It should read Lozio101."

Seth was visibly shaking as he confirmed everything the solicitor asked including the key number.

The solicitor had then explained how their draft account worked, that they would need their key to get into their vaults and they could begin drawing from their account immediately after presenting themselves to the goblins at Gringott's to prove their identities which would include presenting their wands. The solicitor also explained the goblins might ask for further identification because the brothers were Belgians.

Draco interrupted, "I wouldn't worry about identification as I will be stand for my cousins and…."

As Draco was speaking, his mobile rang. Draco could see by the caller-ID Carmela was calling. He put the phone back in his pocket and continued speaking.

"They'll be listed as Malfoy relatives. Are we finished then? We need to get to Gringotts to get them started."

"We are finished Mr. Malfoy. Good luck Mr. Lozio and Mr. Lozio. If you ever need services, please feel free to call upon me. Good luck."

"We'll be on our way then, stated Draco. Thank you." Matt and Seth thanked him as well.

It was a short apparition from the solicitors office to Gringott's and within five minutes Draco, Matt and Seth were in the office of the head goblin conducting their business. While Seth and Matt were giving their thumbprints, the head goblin drew Draco aside to inform him there was an additional account number Malfoy 919 on record for the old Malfoys. Since the second account was a secret account known only to the highest goblins, only the first account had been divided. The goblin also mentioned that certain items had been left in the first vault as requested.

Draco asked to see Malfoy Vault 919 when the cousins were shown to their vault. The goblin said he would accompany them himself. He handed each wizard a bag in which to carry any withdrawal they made.

Draco smiled at his cousins as they rode the cart down to the lower vaults. Both wizards were wobbly when they stepped out of the cart and neither said a word probably fearful that everything they ate would come tumbling out. When Matt's vault was opened, he had to catch his breath at the sight of the gold, silver and bronze. Draco suggested to each cousin that he fill the bag to cover incidentals they might need for their trip to Belgium. Matt filled his bag and they moved on to Seth's vault where they did the same again.

The goblin ushered them back into the cart so they could visit Vault 919. Unfortunately for Matt and Seth, the vault was located in one of the deepest vaults and they chose to wait in the cart while Draco visited the vault. Draco was in and out in ten minutes and they were soon back in the Gringott's lobby. Draco thanked the goblin and had Seth and Matt shrink down their bags to fit it into their pocket and they were on their way back to Milan.

Draco suggested they all go to DLM in order to take Hermione and Carmela out to lunch, but arrived at DLM to find a harried Carmela who quickly explained Hermione had taken sick and why and was in talking to Fausto. Not being sure what state Hermione was in, Draco asked Matt and Seth to floo home to wait for him and Hermione then he went to find his witch.

He and Hermione talked a bit after Fausto left, but Hermione claimed she was feeling better and should get back to work.

When Draco returned to his own office, he was full of nervous energy remembering Fausto had taken him aside Sunday evening to explain that Emilio's trial shouldn't be difficult so they shouldn't worry. Draco hadn't talked to Hermione about the trial because he didn't want to upset her, but in hindsight he realized he should have talked to her so she could have discussed her fears. He was mentally kicking himself all over his office for not being more attentive to Hermione's needs.

The day finally ended and they flooed home to find Matt and Seth all but standing at the floo waiting to check on Hermione. She hugged them both for being so thoughtful, but assured them she was alright.

All three wizards waited on Hermione hand and foot. They made her put her feet up. They served her supper on the couch and they hovered so much she finally had to cheek, "If you three don't stop hovering, I'm going to vomit all over you. Now please, turn on some music then sit down and tell me how everything went at the solicitor's office."

Hermione gave Draco a look when he sat down beside her.

He immediately stated, "I'm not hovering love, I'm snuggling."

Hermione smiled while the cousins looked on amused. Then Hermione settled back to listen to how amazed, happy and thankful Matt and Seth were for what they had received and how they wished their parents and grandparents could have lived to share in their good fortune. They both agreed it was an amazing feeling to be well set up and have something to build on for the future.

Hermione told them she was glad the way things worked out.

Matt responded he was sorry he made her cry when they first met by acting the arse. He assured Hermione it wouldn't ever happen again.

Draco remarked he knew it wouldn't happen again and it was only because Matt was a newly found cousin he hadn't been landed on his arse as soon as Draco had seen Hermione's red eyes.

Draco got up to fix everyone a drink. They toasted to good fortune, good health, good friends and chatted until 9:30 when Hermione excused herself because she was tired. Draco followed shortly after leaving his cousins in the living room discussing their future plans.

The butterflies were back in Hermione's stomach as soon as her feet hit the floor on Wednesday. The trial would be the final barrier to cross on her way to a perfect life with Draco. She was nervous, but she was also excited to know it was almost over. After showering, Hermione laid out fresh navy blue robes and took extra care with her hair because she wanted to look presentable and professional at the trial. After Hermione finished her toilette, she went to sit in the living room to try to relax.

Draco kissed her good morning and asked how she was feeling. Hermione told him she'd feel a lot better after the trial. Draco drank a cup of tea, gave Hermione a hug for good luck and they were ready to go. They reached the court chambers, took deep breaths and headed inside to take a seat. Panic set in again when the court officer told her she would have to sit at the front of the room. No one told Hermione she would be separated from Draco.

Hermione's solicitor felt her trembling, patted her hand as she sat down beside him and whispered that most everything had been sorted and the rest was formality. The Magistrate had the court officer call the room to order. After that, the Magistrate had Hermione's solicitor speak to the charges as they now stood. Hermione thought her solicitor did a very good job. He was clear and concise without revealing much of what happened to her. He stipulated to most everything Emilio's solicitor requested except the fact Mr. Lozier be allowed to put off his evaluation by an authorized healer until the first of the year. Unacceptable on that count Your Honor. It was previously agreed Minister Lozier would be evaluated within three days of this trial. If Minister Lozier's solicitor is now trying to change what has already been stipulated, we will call to end this trial and reschedule at a later date and reinstate the original charges. He then came back to sit beside Hermione.

Hermione's insides fell. Was Emilio trying to pull a fast one even after she had intervened on his behalf? She knew Draco must be steaming.

Emilio's solicitor stood before the court to clear up the misunderstanding. He assured the Magistrate that Mr. Lozier hadn't asked for any change of terms. He himself was to blame as he hadn't been able to secure an authorized healer until January.

Hermione's solicitor stood to advise the court that an appointment had already been set for Mr. Lozier to be evaluated on Friday, 10/29 and it wasn't up to a defending solicitor to set evaluation dates.

The Magistrate concurred and remarked about the sloppy work of solicitors who were passing through his court.

Thoroughly chastised, Emilio's solicitor stipulated that Emilio Lozier had completed illegal acts while under the influence of a dark curse, but upon the reversal of the curse recognized what he had done and admitted fault. The victim in this case intervened on my client's behalf and submitted information which backs up my clients story.

The solicitor sat down and the Magistrate called Hermione who stood on trembling legs. He asked Hermione's name and if she had agreed to the change in the nature of charges. Hermione gave her name and answered she had agreed to the changes. The Magistrate told her she could sit back down.

It took less than ten minutes for the Magistrate to rule, but twenty five minutes to go over what was expected of Emilio Lozier and what would happen if he didn't adhere to every item that had been worked out between solicitors. The Magistrate then asked Emilio to stand whereupon he asked if he understood everything that had transpired. Emilio answered yes and sat back down. The Magistrate sentenced Emilio to time served and reminded him that his freedom was contingent on his appearing at the court ordered evaluation.

To Emilio's solicitor he said, "If your client, for whatever reason, does not show up on Friday October 29 at 10:00 am to be evaluated, I will send out Ministry Services to find him and when they do, I will throw him under the prison for a long time. Have I made myself clear?

Both Emilio and his solicitor answered, "Yes Your Honor."

The Magistrate released Emilio to his solicitor, banged his gavel and called out, "Thank you all. Business concluded."

Hermione hurried over to Draco who immediately whisked her out of the courtroom followed by Harry, Matt, Seth, Carmela, Fausto and Xavier. It had been a fairly easy trial, but Hermione was shaking like a leaf.

Draco growled, "I'm taking her home. I'll see you there."

When they landed, Draco sat Hermione on the couch while he fixed her a brandy which she readily drank. The brandy warmed her and calmed her. By the time everyone who had been at the court arrived, Hermione was almost back to herself. Harry, Seth and Matt hugged her. After her second brandy, Hermione shouted, "Okay boys. It's time for you to get back to what you were doing because I've had two glasses of brandy and I'm going to lie down. Thank you for being there with me. I love you all."

Draco followed Hermione into the bedroom, helped her undress and put her into bed. "I'm going to DLM to check on Carmela and Willem. I'll be back in a bit. Matt and Seth are here so you'll be fine. I love you and I'll see you later."

He asked the cousins to keep an eye out, but if they needed to get out, they should feel free to do what they needed to do. Seth and Matt assured him they would be right there until he got back.

Carmela had called Gas to tell him that Hermione went home after court and he should go check on her. When Gas was only two steps out of the floo, he found two wands turned on him. Gas backed up shouting, "I'm Carmela's other son. Lower your wands and call Draco. He'll tell you."

Matt said, "I'm not familiar with those mobile things. You call Draco and let me talk to him."

Gas dialed Draco and explained what was happening. When Draco stopped chuckling he asked Gas to give the phone to Matt. Gas held the phone out and said, "Draco wants Matt."

Matt took the mobile. "This is Matt."

Still chuckling Draco explained, "Gas is Carmela's other son and he is like a brother to Hermione. He's fine. Please put Gas back on the phone."

Gas took the phone and listened. After a bit, Gas replied, "Yes sir. I'll see you tomorrow if not sooner."

When Gas got off the phone, the wands were away and the brothers had their hands extended in friendship. Gas shook their hands and they had a good laugh at the misunderstanding.

Gas, Matt and Seth were soon chatting like old friends with Seth mentioning he liked the idea of having a mobile. Gas told them that having a mobile was a great convenience, so much easier than sending an owl. He explained the only downside being there were only so many people to call because most magical people hadn't picked up on the new technology. Then he suggested Seth and Matt get a mobile and offered to take them to buy one after Draco came home.

The brothers thought having a mobile a good idea and since they now had the gold to buy one, they would.

Gas suggested getting pizza while they were out looking for mobiles to which both Matt and Seth readily agreed. They had heard of pizza, but never had any.

By the time Draco flooed in from work at 5:30, Gas had divulged the whole story of meeting Hermione through his mum, getting hired at DLM, meeting Willem and being taken under his wing and meeting Draco. He didn't bother to tell the story of his problem with Celia Lozier because he was still very embarrassed by it. He did however, continue to extol the virtues of Willem.

Seth was telling Gas he had met Willem as well and thought him a good bloke. He also shared information that Willem thought he would be a good fit at DLM if he could work with his assistant who was away on leave. The assistant must obviously be you Gas.

Gas beamed. Willem hadn't given up on him.

Draco greeted the wizards on his way to check on Hermione asking Seth to have Crissy make a pasta supper for everyone.

Seth did as asked and informed Draco that Gas was taking them out to purchase a mobile phone and they would return straightaway.

"Have at it boys, replied Draco. Gas would you give me a minute with Matt and Seth and I would like to speak to you later about job related matters."

Gas went to the bathroom while Draco double checked that his cousins had made themselves familiar with how to use their drafts, had muggle money and had wizard money.

"Seth cheeked, "We know what to do, we just never had anything to do it with."

Draco laughed as he clapped Seth on the back, "Well now you have the means."


	30. 3 Years Later

**Story/Chapter Note**

Well folks, we've come to the end. I want to thank everyone who has supported me from chapter one until now. I will miss Seth and Matt and I'm glad I could get Emilio back into everyone's good graces. I've enjoyed writing the story as I hope you've enjoyed reading it. So here you are; The final chapter of A Tale Of Two Wizards: 3 Years Later.

Dramione Rules

Previously on A Tale Of Two Wizards: **Good Karma All Around**

Draco greeted the wizards on his way to check on Hermione asking Seth to have Crissy make a pasta supper for everyone.

Seth did as asked and informed Draco that Gas was taking them out to purchase a mobile phone and they would return straightaway.

"Have at it boys, replied Draco. Gas would you give me a minute with Matt and Seth and I would like to speak to you later about job related matters."

Gas went to the bathroom while Draco double checked that his cousins had made themselves familiar with how to use their drafts, had muggle money and had wizard money.

"Seth cheeked, "We know what to do, we just never had anything to do it with."

Draco laughed as he clapped Seth on the back, "Well now you have the means."

Chapter 30: **Three Years Later**

Gas was coming back through to the living room as Hermione was coming out of the bedroom. Hermione hugged him whispering in a low voice that he looked good for a prison bird. Gas smiled.

Seth and Matt stood to greet Hermione who told them to sit because they were making her feel like a senior. They laughed and told her they were going out with Gas for a bit.

Seth was beaming as he bragged, "I've ordered a pasta supper with Crissy and it should be along shortly."

Hermione laughed as Draco shook his head. "We've created a monster."

After Gas and the boys left, Draco took Hermione in his arms and pushed her hair back from her face as he cheeked, "Now I know two ways to put you to sleep. The brandy put you to sleep for almost the entire day. If you like, I can take you into the bedroom to practice the other way of putting you to sleep."

Hermione grinned. "Keep that thing in your trousers Malfoy and call Crissy to find out how much longer it will be until supper because I am starving."

"I'll see you that Malfoy and raise you a Granger, Granger, smirked Draco. Speaking of the last name Granger, it's less than a year to the event which will change that surname for all time. I think you should get busy planning. Even closer than that is the party your good friend Potter has called in celebration of me completing my undercover services. This Saturday the 30th will be the perfect night. Again my love, you probably should get busy planning."

"Since the curses, blood feuds and undercover service are done and over, I think we're due a party and Saturday sounds great, remarked Hermione. How about we plan one thing at a time? Party now and wedding a little bit down the road. I'll have Embers open up the big room off the living room and we can spread the party through both rooms. If you don't mind, I'll have Crissy, Embers and Dusty tidy up and lay in fresh flowers and I'll start on the invitations straight after supper. Be sure to let Matt and Seth know about the party and have them come to me with anyone from Belgium they'd like to invite. It might also be good to reserve several Belgium to Milan round trip port keys."

"Sounds fine, said Draco. I'll reserve portkeys tomorrow morning."

Crissy came through with supper about fifteen minutes later laying out the pasta while surreptitiously looking around presumably for Seth and Matt. Hermione noticed, but did not make any comment except, "I will need you, Embers and Dusty to open, tidy and set up the big room for a party on Saturday."

Crissy said, "Yes Mistress. We be working."

After supper, Draco laid with his head in Hermione's lap complimenting her for being so strong that morning in court.

Hermione sighed as she played in Draco's hair. "I don't think I handled it all that well. I knew everything was in place, my solicitor assured me I'd be fine, but I still let myself crumble inside. It just wasn't a good morning for the normally strong, brilliant and lovely Hermione Granger, but it's over and done so let's look forward and put all the bad shite behind us."

Draco nodded in agreement.

They discussed the plans to open satellite branches and possibly having Seth run one after he was trained up a bit. Draco mentioned it would be even better if Seth and Gas could take over a satellite branch together. Hermione laughed at the thought of Seth and Gas running anything while Draco sat up quickly when he heard Gas, Seth and Matt return.

The three wizards greeted Hermione and Draco with Matt commenting, "Nice hair cousin. Gas will be showing us how to use the mobiles," as they headed for Seth and Matt's bedrooms.

Draco smoothed down his hair laughing as he quipped to Hermione, "What a turnabout. Gas is showing someone else how to use a mobile when it wasn't so long ago I wanted to hex him for being up your arse over that very same thing."

"That's true, but see how things turned out. I'm going to the study to get started on the invitations."

Thirty minutes later, Matt and Seth returned to the living room beaming. "That was quite easy, confirmed Matt. Gas has laid in all the numbers he had, so we'll now be able to dial you up in case of any more _intruders_." Draco grinned as he waved to Gas who was leaving to floo home.

While he had the brothers in front of him, Draco figured he'd advise them of a few things. "Matt, I know you are scheduled to go out with Blaise and Theo this Friday, but I have a suggestion. Tomorrow morning, why don't you and Seth go clear up your business in Belgium then come back here Friday evening or Saturday morning. Harry and Hermione are hosting a party here on Saturday night which I would like for you two to attend. If this is agreeable to you, I will accompany you to the portkey office so I can reserve several additional port keys in the event you want to invite a few of your mates to Milan. The only thing I ask is for you to let me know how many will be coming back with you. For personal reasons and privacy concerns, you might want any guests to stay at my flat while they are here. Think about it. Even if you don't get everything accomplished, you will have made a start. Everything doesn't have to be done at once."

Matt looked over at Seth and remarked, "There's not much to think about. We've made our decision to move to Milan so we might as well get on with it. Seth and I and maybe a couple of our mates will get things together. We'll leave tomorrow morning and return on Friday night. You don't have to worry about getting port keys Draco, we'll take care of that."

"Fair enough, said Draco. If you don't need me, I'll go straight in to DLM and see you on Friday night. Have you made any decision on the family home? Will you sell or lease?"

"Matt and I have decided to fix it up and lease it out to a good family, or maybe we'll just keep it in case we get homesick and want to go home. We're not sure yet."

Draco stood up. "Alright lads, if I don't see you in the morning, I'll see you Friday. I need to call Gas and then go see if Hermione needs any help. Goodnight then."

Draco called Gas to tell him Willem expected him at work in the morning. It was a short conversation with Gas still thanking Draco as he ended the call.

Draco walked into the study to find Hermione all done with the invitations and sitting quietly waiting for a delivery owl to make the pick-up. Draco sat down and pulled Hermione's feet into his lap as he explained what he, Matt and Seth had discussed. Hermione thought it sounded like a good discussion and didn't have anything to add. It wasn't long before the delivery owl tapped on the window catching their attention. After the invitations were on their way, Draco and Hermione retired to their bedroom to see what mischief they could get up to.

Thursday morning, neither Draco nor Hermione had a chance to say goodbye to Matt and Seth who weren't up before they left for DLM. When they walked into the office, Carmela had shouted out a good morning greeting. Hermione and Draco smiled at their friend with Draco waving to her on the way to his office.

The day fairly flew by with the weekly delivery to the Ministry being delivered in an expedient manner without any problems. Even with the upheaval, James was still sending orders and as long as he kept sending them, DLM would keep filling and delivering them.

Draco wanted to treat his favorite ladies so he took Hermione and Carmela out to lunch. When he returned to his office after lunch, there was a letter addressed to him lying on the desk. The letter was imprinted with the Ministry In Milan seal. Curious to know what the Ministry wanted with him, Draco hurriedly opened the letter and began to read.

_Draco,_

_Because of prior happenings I am addressing this message to you, it is however, meant for Hermione. I want to extend my deepest apologies for all that has gone on. Please thank her for intervening with the court on my behalf. It was very kind of her, but that is the way I remember her, a champion for everyone and a lobbyist at heart. The Magistrate dropped all charges. I faced an inquiry at the Ministry this morning which turned in my favor, so I remain in my position with sanctions and contingent on the findings of the healer on Friday. I can truly state, whatever happens will be a lot better than what could have happened. I am deeply grateful to both you and Hermione and I wish you nothing but the best._

_With great regard, _

_Emilio Lozier_

Draco read the letter over three times before getting up from his desk to go show it to Hermione. Draco felt as though this was really the end of it and everything was in it's rightful place. Even knowing this was the end, Draco realized had things turned a slightly different way, it could be Emilio engaged to Hermione instead of him. He couldn't stomach the female Weasley, but in this case, he had to thank her for falling and groping on Lozier.

Hermione looked up as Draco handed her the letter he had in his hand and stood quietly as she read it. After reading the letter, Hermione's only comments had been, "Thank Merlin. It's really over," as a few stray tears fell from her eyes.

Draco closed Hermione's office door and kneeled down in front of her. "It's over love. There's no cause for tears."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "Emilio loved me when I was Hermione the crusader and didn't give a fig about my hair or clothes as long as I was getting justice for the downtrodden. He saw my rough exterior, but accepted me nonetheless. He's a good man and decent wizard who fell under a dark curse. I wish him well."

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes and in a lowly voice remarked, "He may have been in love with you, but you weren't in love with him Hermione, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to _see_ me. From the very first time you tried to electrocute me, there wasn't any question we belonged together, at least in my mind."

Hermione smiled at her fiance. "You mean from the very first time _you_ tried to electrocute _me_."

Draco moved his lips over Hermione's lips, across her cheek and up to her ear. "There are three words which instantly arouse me the moment they leave your lips. Do you know what those three words are?"

Hermione guessed, "I love you?"

Draco shook his head, but his lips remained at Hermione's ear. "Just love me." Those words will be ingrained on some part of my brain for the rest of my life."

Hermione blushed. The night of Harry's party she had said those exact words while laying in Draco's bed. It hadn't been her finest hour, but that one incident should have been enough to make her break it off with Emilio. If she had landed in Draco's bed, she wasn't in love with Emilio. As the muggles say, hindsight is always 20/20.

Hermione smiled, kissed Draco and remarked, "Get up you git. People will start talking.

Draco stood up and headed for his office calling back. "You are an amazing witch Miss Granger and I'm glad you're mine."

Carmela waved as she left for the night and Draco wasn't long coming to Hermione's office so they could leave for the night as well. Hermione picked up her wand and her purse and they were off, but just as they reached the lift, Draco's mobile rang. Gas was on the other end calling to inform Draco he had just completed his first full day back and was thankful to have been given a second chance. Draco thanked Gas for the call and told him there was never a doubt he'd be coming back to DLM.

Hermione was tickled over Gas' call and at the same time impressed. She had been impressed with several things today and looked forward to their first full night of not looking over their shoulder or wondering what would happen next. Hermione planned to have a few glasses of wine, listen to some music and discuss party preparations.

That had been Thursday, October 28, 2003 and Hermione had done exactly what she planned. It had been a very relaxing night spent discussing the party. Hermione glanced at the calendar which showed the date August 15, 2006 and here she was lying in a bed in St Mungos trying not to scream and trying not to rip Draco's hand from his arm. The contractions were kicking her arse and the pains were so bad Hermione was kicking herself for ever letting her husband have sex with her. And their son, the little person who was supposed to love her above all others was trying to rip her apart from the inside out. Hermione's next scream was so loud she thought she might have broken every glass in St Mungos along with damaging Draco's hearing.

The Delivery Healer was making soothing noises telling Hermione now was the time to push. Draco was pushing her hair back telling her their son was cresting, adding whatever the fuck that meant. Hermione smiled at her harried wizard who had been there for almost every minute of the ten hour labor she was going through. She reached out to touch Draco's hair just as the worst pain she could imagine cut across her lower body and the delivery witch shouted for her to push.

Several more pushes and the healer was saying, "You have a healthy baby boy with a head full of curly white hair. I'll clean him up and bring him right over."

Their baby was born. Hermione laid back exhausted. She could feel the tears running down her face as Draco placed his face firmly between her chin and shoulder. Hermione reached over and ran her fingers through Draco's hair and he had lifted his head. This was the first and probably the last time she would see tears in her husband's eyes. Hermione pulled him to her and whispered, "I love you daddy, but you'd better wash your face before the gang shows up."

Draco went to the bathroom and came back looking as though he'd never shed a tear. He hurried back over to the bed as the healer brought the baby over and laid him on Hermione's chest. Hermione smiled at their wrinkly little person with hair so light it appeared white, who was as red as a beet and whose arms that had slipped out of the wrapping were moving about as though he was conducting a band. Hermione kissed him on the head while Draco kissed him on the cheek.

Hermione whispered, "Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy meet your daddy, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Welcome to the world little wizard.

The maternity healer came in and closed the curtain so Hermione could prepare herself to feed Scorpius while Draco helped her sit up so the healer could put the baby in her arms. As the baby suckled, Hermione told Draco she wanted to take a quick shower before anyone came to visit and before they moved her to a private room.

Scorpius was a good baby. He ate, made his burp and fell right back to sleep. Draco carefully lifted him from Hermione's arms and put him in his crib. Kissing Hermione on the mouth and helping her out of the bed so she could shower, Draco whispered how much he loved her and their son. It took Hermione a couple of minutes before she got her legs back, but she made it to the shower and was in and out in ten minutes. Draco helped brush her hair into a ponytail before he opened the curtain.

As soon as Draco opened the curtain, two assistant healers appeared at Hermione's bedside preparing to move her and Scorpius to their private room and settle them in. The move took no time at all and soon Hermione was relaxing in a room worthy of a Malfoy mother and son.

Not more than ten minutes passed before there was an insistent knocking on the room door. They were all out there and had come through the door hugging Hermione and shaking Draco's hand. Hermione allowed them a peek at Scorpius, but told everyone to do it quietly. Looking around the room, Hermione had to smile. Even the hardest working gits had taken time away to come to Britain to see the newest Malfoy and Hermione was sure there were more gits on the way.

Harry, Seth, Sal, Matt, Blaise, Theo and Gas were all standing around a beaming Draco. The picture of all the friends and cousins standing around Draco pulled Hermione back to October 30, 2003 and the party she and Harry had hosted to celebrate Draco's end of service.

Seth and Matt had made it back from Belgium early that Saturday morning accompanied by two mates and Seth's witch Ava. The brothers had been in a lively mood as they introduced their mates Jeremy and Dax and of course Ava to everyone. Within an hour and a half after their return to Milan, Jeremy, Seth and Ava had been settled into Draco's old flat while Matt and Dax decided to stay in the rooms at her house.

Hermione's house was very busy that afternoon with Embers, Dusty and Crissy putting the finishing touches on the big room and liquor and food deliveries coming in. A saving grace had been Draco and Harry taking all the guys out on a mission to buy clothes. Ava stayed at the house discussing styles and hair with Hermione and Hannah.

With the guys gone, the girls turned up the music and danced around while they helped Hermione pick out an outfit. It became a little awkward when Ava mentioned she hadn't brought anything party worthy with her, but Hermione suggested they apparate to Diagon Alley to remedy Ava's little problem. The witches had only to stop at Patil's to find Ava something party worthy and another forty minutes before they were on the way back to Hermione's.

With each witch satisfied with what she would wear, they settled down in Hermione's room to chat and get to know each other. It was clear from the way Ava spoke, she cared deeply for Seth, but as Ava continued to talk, she revealed how afraid she was of Seth slipping away from her once he moved to Milan. Hermione remained silent because she didn't know what Seth would or would not do. Seth was now a rich, handsome wizard related to Draco Malfoy which made him a spanking good catch in the eyes of many witches. Hannah patted Ava on the hand and told her if Seth wasn't interested, he wouldn't have invited her to Milan to meet Draco and Hermione. Hermione still chose to remain silent.

Ava brought up the subject of Hermione advertising for Seth's family and finding them. "Everybody in East Flanders is still talking about that."

Hermione smiled.

"I'm glad Seth and Matt found their relatives and even better that they received an inheritance, continued Ava. Those boys work hard and deserve to find some good luck." They talked until 6:30 when they heard the guys return. All the boys had purchased a suit and other incidentals. Dax and Matt went to the rooms to put their things away while Seth, Jeremy and Ava flooed to Draco's old flat saying they would be back by 9:30.

Hermione looked up to find Draco standing in the door of their bedroom. "That Dax lacks even basic manners and I don't care for him. He's a womanizer and shows little respect for witches. If he goes anywhere near you, I will hex his arse to there and back. I've already spoken to Matt who told me Dax has always been a bit of a ladies man, but assured me he would give him a talking to."

"Remind you a little of Blaise then, joked Hermione?

"Not even close, growled Draco. Blaise has manners and class. If a witch were to tell Blaise to push off, he'd be gone. There are too many witches out there for him to have to force himself on any one, but Dax keeps pushing and pushing trying to take liberties. We saw Susan today and I introduced her to everyone. In the blink of an eye, Dax had almost pinned her against a wall. I thought he was going to whip out his dick and shag her right there. I had to step in. In my mind, he's a male Ginny Weasley. No filters whatsoever."

Hermione's eyes had grown wider and wider the more Draco spoke. "Well somebody should speak to him before the party. These are our friends and I don't want any shenanigans. Besides, I'm pretty sure Theo would end it all by pulling out his wand and cursing him to death."

The party came off beautifully except for a little hiccup where Ginny latched onto Dax the moment she saw him and then had disappeared with him not an hour later. The hiccup being, by the time Ginny returned from the bathroom thirty minutes later, Dax was on to the next witch. It was a red faced Ginny who listened (along with several guests) to Dax tell her she'd already given up her knickers there wasn't anything more to talk about. Instead of walking quietly away, Ginny had run her mouth which only made the situation worse. Finally tired of the whole thing, Dax had declared, "You were a lot more interesting before….."

Dax didn't get to finish the sentence because Draco stepped in and took him aside. "If you can't act like a gentleman, I have a portkey with your name on it just waiting to take you back to Belgium. What will it be?" Dax apologized for his behavior and from then on had carried himself in the proper manner. For once, Ginny kept a low profile for the rest of the night and conducted herself in a decent manner.

The rest of the night had gone well. Matt who was normally pretty stoic about everything, met Kim and was immediately smitten. Even though things could have been awkward, they weren't because Gas and Kim had already talked and decided being friends was the only relationship they would ever have. Hermione thought it a little sad, but realized life would always move on.

Kim had brought along the same two witches who had been to Hermione's housewarming party all those months ago. Blaise and Theo kept the two witches very busy.

Neville, Michael, Justin, Randy, Anthony, Susan, Padma, Lisa, Luna and Parvarti came through at different times during the night. Dean, Seamus and Seamus' sister Seana came through to spend some time before getting back to oversee their bar.

With most of their friends and acquaintances having arrived, Draco called Matt and Seth beside him and proceeded to introduce them to the room at large for the benefit of those who had yet to meet the cousins. Blaise, Theo and Harry had started the chant, triplets, triplets, triplets as Draco, Seth and Matt stood there grinning while surrounded by their mates.

Harry had dragged a wide eyed Dudley to the party and then watched as he became the life of the party dancing with every witch at least once including Hermione.

Late in the party, Hermione who had gotten a little tipsy announced to the room at large they should keep October 5th 2004 available because it was going to be her wedding day. Draco had smiled at his tipsy witch and kissed her on the mouth in front of the whole room.

In November, Matt and Seth spoke with Draco to tell him they meant no disrespect to the Malfoy name, but they would be keeping the Lozio surname in respect to their father and grandfather. Draco told them he understood. The rest of that year had fairly flown by with Matt taking classes in finance and law while Seth joined DLM. Seth and Sal while friendly with all the boys became closer than brothers. Matt who was quietly falling in love with Kim still ventured out with the group, but not all that often.

In the new year at one of the many Ministry functions, Hermione and Draco had been surprised when Ilaria Lozier accompanied by her son Minister Lozier stopped by their table to greet them and wish them well. They had held a perfectly normal conversation with Emilio thanking them for the outstanding job they were doing with his account.

Hermione asked after James to which the Minister replied, "James is fine and has recently been tapped by the Minister of Magic Spain to head up a department there. Italy will be losing a good wizard. I'm sure James will be in touch before he leaves." They had all parted on friendly terms.

February turned into March and while Hermione and Carmela were running crazy getting everything ready for the wedding in October, Draco was busy in planning meetings developing the new satellite offices. Draco had asked Willem if he would be interested in taking one of the satellites, but Willem declared he was happy in Milan. It came down to Gas, Lorenzo, Velia and Gennaro being the four who would move to a satellite operation.

Draco trained Sal and Seth in everything he knew and sent them to management classes as well. Draco had plans. He and Hermione had discussed moving back to Britain if or when she got pregnant. As much as they loved Italy, Hermione and Draco wanted their children to be born in Britain. Unknown to Sal and Seth, Draco would be turning the company over to them when he returned to Britain. Draco planned to keep his hand in, but for all intents and purposes, Sal and Seth would run and own DLM. Gas was Willem's right hand man and had turned down Draco's offer of moving to a satellite operation telling him he would rather remain at DLM for the present time.

After speaking with Gas, Draco became a little concerned that he had withdrawn into himself a bit. It worried Draco enough that he brought it up to Hermione who had simply explained it away as Gas looking at Kim and Matt's relationship and realizing what he had lost.

It wouldn't be known for a year or more that Gas was fighting an internal battle of leaving Italy behind to seek his fortune and start a life elsewhere. When Hermione and Draco finally revealed their decision to move back to Britain, Gas also revealed he had been keeping company and it was his intention to leave Italy to be closer to Seana Finnigan who had relocated from Ireland to Britain near the end of 2004. Draco assured Gas he was welcome to come to Britain and work with him which is what Gas ended up doing.

Suddenly, it was September 19th and seven witches were dragging Hermione out for what was supposed to be her birthday celebration when in fact it turned out to be the best hen/stag party the Dorchester Hotel had ever hosted. Hannah and Harry had decided to do a double party and they had planned very well. Neither Hermione or Draco had any inkling beforehand of what the night was really about.

From the night of the hen/stag party, it was only a hop and skip to October 4th, the night before their wedding. The bride and groom had spent the evening of October 3rd alone. They had made love, held each other and discussed their future. In the morning they had separated until time to see each other at the wedding. Even though she and Draco had lived together since the night they got back together in London, Hermione was anxious. This was it. This was permanent. She spent fifteen minutes crying on Hannah's shoulder for no apparent reason.

Draco held up well. This was the day Draco had looked forward to ever since Hermione accepted his Declaration of Intent. He was a little nervous, but very happy.

The wedding, held at their favorite place, the Dorchester Hotel had been amazing and very well attended. Hermione's colors were a perfect mix of Alice blue, Maya blue and Persian blue. Carmela, Hannah, Ava and Kim had outdone themselves as had the vendors they hired. Both the wedding venue and the reception area were breathtaking and most guests had caught their breath as they waited to be seated. Fausto walked Hermione down the aisle as proud as if he was her real father and Xavier had proudly stood as one of Draco's groomsmen. There hadn't been too many dry eyes at the wedding after she and Draco read their vows and were pronounced bonded for life. It had been a magical, magical wedding.

The guest line had been long and seemingly never ending as she and Draco stood greeting guests. The British had shown up in full force as not many had turned down the invitation even though the wedding was being held in Milan. The exceptions had been the Weasley's. Only George, Angelina and Lee Jordan showed up to represent the family. The absence of the rest of the Weasley family hadn't mattered to Hermione one way of the other and hadn't dampened her mood at all.

Hermione met Draco's mates from California and had laughed as one cheeked they were finally getting to meet the witch who could tame the beast. Draco had proudly admitted that this was indeed she and they had all hugged Hermione in turn. The reception afterward rivaled the parties of the most prestigious people in Milan.

After the honeymoon, everything had gone back to normal with the exception of Harry and Matt announcing their engagements. It had been set in stone that Hannah Abbott would marry Harry Potter and Kim Reina would marry Matt Lozio. Harry and Matt had both walked around with wide grins for at least two weeks after the announcements.

While things had gone well for Harry and Matt, they hadn't gone so well for Seth and Ava. They had tried to remain a couple, but with Seth living in Milan and Ava not wanting to leave Belgium, things slowly fell apart. On Ava's last visit to Milan, she and Seth sat down to talk. At the end of the conversation, they were no longer a couple, but they were still friends. The last anyone heard, Ava had taken up with a Belgian wizard and was very happy. Seth had quickly gotten over the breakup and was happy being consoled by witches who had learned he was related to Draco Malfoy and were very eager to be on his arm. As the year of 2005 dawned, Seth officially became known as the Lozio playboy.

In April of 2005, Matt had been recruited to work for the Ministry In Milan which had been swept clean of vice by Xavier, Fausto and Ministry Services in the winter of 2004. Matt had been instated as Minister of Financial Services and fast became a very important wizard in Ministry circles. Maybe not so surprisingly, the distant cousins Matt Lozio and Emilio Lozier became quite close and traveled mostly in the same social circles. It wasn't unheard of to find Hermione and Draco at the same events as Emilio and Matt with Emilio always the perfect gentleman. Emilio always had a beautiful witch on his arm, but no matter how beautiful, none ever held his attention for very long.

Sal and Seth had almost become carbon copies of Draco. They were becoming confident, knowledgeable businessmen and the satellite offices of DLM were flourishing under their guidance with Draco overseeing. Carmela, Hermione, Willem and Gas continued to hold down the day to day at DLM.

In July of 2005, after thoroughly discussing it between themselves, Seth and Matt informed Louis and Draco they had put the Lozio home in Belgium up for sale. They had made a life in Milan and wouldn't be returning to Belgium. Matt made sure he updated family records to show he and Seth had permanently moved to Milan in 2003. He smiled as he quipped, "You just never know when lineage and location will come in handy."

Draco smiled and Louis had almost smiled.

By their first anniversary, Hermione and Draco and their extended family had settled into life. Careers had been chosen, paths were being traveled and most were comfortable with where they were in life. Hermione and Draco celebrated their first anniversary in Hawaii. Carmela and Hannah had wanted to give them a big party, but in the end they decided to go away to enjoy some alone time. And a month after that, Draco and Hermione were pregnant.

Hermione and Draco kept the news to themselves while they planned their move back to Britain. They had both agreed any children would be born in Britain and it wasn't negotiable. Draco and Hermione had a discussion with Carmela and Fausto letting them know they were moving house back to Britain and would be gone by March 2006 at the latest.

While Fausto held her in his arms, Carmela cried about not being near when the baby was born. She sobbed about Hermione and Draco being like their children and how much they would be missed. Hermione had been crying by the time the conversation was over. Both she and Draco reminded Carmela they would still be back and forth to Milan even after they moved and there was always an open invitation for Carmela and Fausto to visit Wiltshire after the baby was born.

After their conversation with Carmela and Fausto, Draco had asked Hermione if she would consider living in Malfoy Manor until they could have a house built. Hermione wouldn't even consider it. She told Draco he should contact magical builders and have a home built from the ground up. It hadn't come to that because when super realtor Theo Nott heard they were moving back to Britain, he advised them of a new construction in the vicinity of Wiltshire which would be perfect for them if they took it over from the current builder. Which they had. With several modifications and additions, it became their dream home. Better yet, all work including additions and modifications could be finished by the end of March. It had taken Draco many trips back and forth to Britain, but the house had been ready for them to move into at the end of March.

Draco addressed the issue of housing with Matt and Seth to see if they wanted to buy the Hermione's house and his old flat. Matt loved Hermione's house and had been willing to sign on the dotted line as soon as Draco asked, but Seth didn't want to buy and asked if he could lease for a couple of years. Draco agreed to both transactions and the deals had been done within a month.

Draco also had papers drawn up turning DLM over to Seth and Sal with himself as managing partner. Draco had surprised them on a Friday afternoon with the contracts. Sal and Seth had been dumbfounded, but promised they would take care of DLM better than Draco could. They decided to keep the DLM name until they could build up enough goodwill under their own names. Draco told them he thought it a smart idea. With that, DLM changed ownership.

On April 2nd 2006, Draco and Hermione finished the move they had started two weeks earlier and were back to being British citizens. Hermione loved the house and wanted everything perfectly set up, but she was going into her fifth month of pregnancy and Draco wouldn't let her lift anything heavier than a plate of food.

For the first month after the move, there was a lot of coming and going between Milan and Wiltshire because everybody wanted to help. Nobody wanted Hermione doing anything on her own, but they didn't have to worry because Draco was watching her like a hawk. By June, the visits from Milan had trickled off a bit. However, Hermione's home was exactly as she wanted it so she didn't really need help with anything.

Hermione spent most of her time ordering baby items. The crib had been in place for a month and the baby's room was perfectly set up. Draco spared no expense and Hermione had to stop him from buying everything in every store. Draco was very sensitive when it came to Hermione's cravings and she loved it when he laid his head on her stomach and talked to his son. Hermione knew Draco was going to be a wonderful father, but as her delivery date got closer, he almost became obnoxious with his trying to drag her to St Mungos for every little grunt she made. Draco barely left Hermione's side as they progressed into her delivery month of August, but by this time, Hermione had become so uncomfortable, she didn't have the energy to tell him to go away.

On the morning of August 14, 2006 the pains started hitting Hermione with an intensity that even a first time mum recognized. She was in labor. She woke Draco out of a deep sleep with her screams and moans and if she wasn't in so much pain she would have laughed her arse off at the way Draco jumped out of bed and ran in a complete circle before he realized what was going on. They had worked out a list of things Draco needed to do when she went into labor, but he was so nervous he hadn't even thought about the list.

"Call Harry and or Gas. That's first on the list. They will be prepared. After that, help me get dressed then get my arse to St Mungos before I have our son right here on the floor."

That was all Draco needed to get himself straightened out. He called Harry as he helped Hermione out of her wet nightdress and into an over the head smock. Harry was there before Hermione slid her feet into the slippers she was wearing to St Mungos. Between the two gits, they got her to St Mungos in record time. Harry had owled ahead so the healers were waiting to take Hermione to maternity. Hermione's private healer was there waiting to talk her through the pain.

It had taken ten hours for Scorpius Abraxas to be born, but she was lying in the bed of her private suite with her job done. She had delivered their son and was lying there watching a live replay of October 30th 2003.

Hermione closed her eyes thinking, we have a son, we have good friends all around us and we love each other more than life itself. It doesn't get any better than this.

The End

Thank you for reading.


End file.
